Kingslayer: He Who Brings Order Through Chaos
by TalonAlpha3
Summary: Two years after the events of Lion Heart: Vengeance of a God, Raiden Hataru and the gang are in their third year at the IS Academy. All seemed peaceful these last two years but over the horizon comes a dark omen. In this sequel of an adventure is a tale of war, tragedy, and love that makes Raiden come to realize the meaning of vengeance and the cost of embracing that aspect. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Stranger and Stranger

**CHAPTER 1**

It was hot. There were flames all over the area. The flames were both beautiful and destructive and somewhere in between were small sparks of lightning, traveling across the flames before dispersing.

In the middle of it all was a strange creature in pain as it voiced its thoughts.

 _It's hot. Burning…My body, My throat…Burning!_

Then, a female voice, gentle and caring, answered its cries.

 _It's alright now. Just relax._

The strange creature opened its eye, yellow and like that of a cat. Its pupil shrunk as it looked in bewilderment. It asked only one question.

 _Who are you?_

Before the female voice could answer it, everything turned to black.

Raiden wakes up from his dream, with groggy eyes as he slowly sits up. Adjusting his vision, Raiden brings his head to his hands before his mouth and throat felt dry. He goes to get out of bed but not before he looks to his right and sees a near naked Houki Shinonono still sleeping with him, with only her bra and panties on.

It had already been two years since the two of them were officially together in the same room. Not to mention that their 3rd year at the IS Academy is also their last year. After Tatenashi moved out after the first year, Charlotte took over his room for the 2nd year as his occupant. Now it was Houki's turn.

Houki feels Raiden move from the bed as she too begins to wake up.

"Mmm…Bad dream again?" Houki asked.

"The same one." Raiden admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed, with Houki scooching up behind him.

"You're still a little stressed out, a little worried." Houki said as she took him into her arms.

It had been two years since Raiden and his friends had faced Phantom Task but in those two years, much of the world had changed. The tensions in the Korean Peninsula were increasing as both states were preparing their armies for a possible war. Terrorist activities have increased throughout Europe and America while East Asia remains unaffected.

Raiden also acquired a fully functional and working cybernetic left arm after going back to the CIA to be equipped and implanted with it, along with enhancing the rest of the cybernetic implants in his body, mainly on the lower spine, pelvis, fibula, tibia, tarsus, and sternum. All of that is thanks to Project Akuruka. His left arm was filled with state of the art, classified, cutting edge technology by the CIA to act as a real-life arm complete with a synthetic nerve system connected to the brain, CMT synthetic muscle fiber, adamantium metal bone structure, and synthetic plasma blood.

Along with sessions of physical therapy, Raiden needed time to adjust to his new arm and before long, it functioned like one. Many were surprised to see Raiden have one as they all know of his heroics during the battle with Phantom Task at Kyoto, but they did not know the damage extended that far on his body.

As for everyone else, they all made it to their third and last year at the IS Academy. Ichika had been improving and was at least better than the 1st year students, yet still struggled against the 2nd and 3rd year students. Much of the girls remained the same as ever but did improve on their training. But for their goal to get Ichika to love them and recognize their feelings, they all submitted to surrender.

Why?

With the boy too dense to even recognize their feelings considering that for the past two years they poured in their efforts for him to notice, they decided to call it quits and merely see him as a close friend. After all, when a woman tries for two years to get a man to notice her, yet he doesn't respond due to his denseness, it is usually time for her to surrender to reality and find someone else.

There was only one though who would not give up. A first year student named Ran Gotanda, who was Dan Gotanda's little sister. She has yet to gain a Personal IS for herself but is contempt with that as all she wants to herself is Ichika. When Cecilia, Laura, and Rin hear of this, they decide to place their support behind Ran and give her some tips on how to handle a dense boy like Ichika.

For Raiden though, he had yet to make his personal decision amongst the three girls that loved him so as he too loved them. But he could choose only one to be with, and yet he still has not decided. At least all three were patient with him and did not hog him all the time, each willing to share him.

As Houki caresses her white lion with her arms, Raiden's head was down as he shakes the dizziness in his head from feeling light-headed for a bit.

"I'm surprised you slept with everything going on, especially since we are together now in the same room." said Houki.

Raiden sighs, "Yeah. You're right. Just jitters, I guess."

Houki then offered some words of comfort. "It will be okay. Don't forget to come up for air every now and then. And not because we need you…but because I need you."

"Thanks." Raiden acknowledged as he kissed her briefly.

Houki could not help but smile as she watches Raiden get up and out of bed and into the shower.

As he went in, Houki brought one of her hands over to her stomach, as she felt a certain warmth from within, remembering a certain night of pleasure last night.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Musouka (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Opening)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen, the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika, the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki, and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake in hand)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Lion Heart in its 2nd Shift mode, Sovereign Spirit, as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices a Vehicon and as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a Vehicon with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming Vehicons chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple Vehicons in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of Vehicons are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another Vehicon with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the Vehicon thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, Lion Heart, in its Akuruturuka is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the third the Eternal Throne from the Vault. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

The class was assembled out in the arena for training practice. With Chifuyu still as their homeroom teacher, things just seemed to be another ordinary day for everyone present.

Chifuyu takes front and center to address her crowd of students.

"Before we begin training, we will be having a 2nd year transfer student taking part in a demonstration."

Small chatter came among everyone, the Personal IS pilots included.

"A new student?" asked one of them.

"Demonstration?" asked another.

"I wonder who she is…?" asked a third.

To Raiden, he remained silent and composed, waiting for further instructions as Chifuyu quickly hushed the crowd and they went back to their positions.

"The pilot should be arriving right about…now." Chifuyu said as she checked her clock. Then, out of nowhere, something came from the sky. It flew across the arena as it soon gave the noise of a bird, a large screeching yet short noise.

As the unidentifiable object flew, it soared upwards in a spin right in front of the sun before the wings were shown in flaming colors, like it was on fire. This fire looked graceful, like something of a deity came down from the heavens. The object slowly descended as it then revealed what it was.

It was an IS, looking similar to Charlotte's Rafale Revive Custom-II as it was orange yet had a secondary color of dark red and was slightly bigger. Its wings looked like actual wings of a bird as they spread out wide. They had intricate pieces of metal forming the resemblance of actual feathers and the skeleton of the wings were painted dark red. The legs were encased inside, and the knees had a small spike protruding from each cap. The arms were like any other, as they formed around the forearm and extended out from the hands. The torso and abdomen were covered by the armor which formed in the shape of a V, protruding around the body. The helmet looked like the helm of a phoenix, it was round and had phoenix hair protruding from the back. The visor, which was the front of the helmet and looked like a Venetian mask, formed a T as metal feathers decorated the edge of it. The pilot's face was unrecognizable, cloaked in blackness by the glass visor.

Once people saw the IS, they awed at it as it descended next to Chifuyu, still in its flaming glory thanks to the wings. Though surprisingly, the flames did not bother Chifuyu despite their seemingly incredible heat before they dissipated into normal wings. Many of the girls commented on how beautiful and cool it was, even the Personal IS pilots were amazed.

All except one.

Raiden, for some reason, glared intently at the IS and its pilot behind the mask. No emotion was given off of his cold stare yet even so, he decided to get up close and personal. Disobeying orders from Yamada-sensei to get back in line, Raiden came face to face to the IS pilot who only stared back at him. At this point, the air was already tense as people held their breaths. Some shook with fear, thinking this was going to end badly. Others were merely curious as to see what Raiden was thinking.

Yet all Raiden can do is smirk a little for amusement.

"Why you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler. You got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled." Raiden said in perfect English with the perfect American accent.

The pilot deactivated his IS in a flash of light particles and met Raiden face to face. Appearance wise, he had dark brown hair and milk chocolate eyes. His IS suit was much like Ichika's in that it was colored black with silver and he wore a gold pendant resembling a phoenix around his neck. He was also a native, most likely from America.

"And you've got more scars on you than a pig that's been butchered for the barbeque. Don't tell me those ladies over there mauled you like lions in your sleep." The male retorted in perfect English, making Houki and Charlotte irk a little yet also blush out of embarrassment.

Silence followed between them as it filled the air. A few girls in the back were surprised to hear Raiden speak English very well, even the Personal IS pilots were surprised. But between Raiden and the male pilot, they stared intently, and then…

( **CLAP** )

The two caught each other's hands in a man-hug as they soon laughed together. Though for the crowd they were mostly confused as to what was going on. A few even suggested they were together, more than friends it seemed.

"How you doing, old buddy? So good to see you." The male said happily.

"Same to you." Raiden as he hugged back.

"Well, he seems very friendly." Charlotte whispered to Laura's ear.

"Yeah." Laura said sarcastically. "Very friendly."

The two of them continued their little heartfelt reunion.

"Unfortunately, I could use your help in tuning my IS when this is all over." said Raiden.

"What have you done with my IS?" asked the male pilot with a comical stoic face.

"Your IS?" Raiden asked back as he pointed a finger in a light manner. "Hey, remember you lost it to me fair and square."

Everyone but Chifuyu were now confused at the interaction, even Ichika was not so sure at what was going on. Speaking of Chifuyu though, Raiden could tell that she was getting a headache as she deemed this little reunion a waste of productive activity.

"Umm, Anisama…? What's going on here?" asked Ichika rubbing his head.

Raiden turns around to see the confusion. "Ah. Right. Well go on, introduce yourself, you ol' smuggler."

"Smuggler?" scoffs the male IS pilot before he gives a small smirk. "Yeah. Says the womanizer."

The male pilot then stands in front of the crowd as he properly introduces himself.

"Everyone, I'm Scott Stalker, but please, call me Scott. I am 2nd year student starting today, Canada's Representative Candidate, and a close friend to Raiden. And before you say it, yes…I am a male IS pilot."

The atmosphere, along with the entire class except Chifuyu and Raiden, were silent, like time had stopped had stopped in its tracks. After a few moments though, everyone yelled only one word.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone went into hysteria, even the personal IS pilots had similar reactions to one another. For another male that was an IS pilot of all people attend the Academy and just show up on a whim would consider either a miracle or even an unbelievable phenomenon. Even Ichika was surprised and shocked at this turn of events, like a huge wave of the ocean washed over him.

"Please tell me I am getting the same reactions you did when you first arrived here." Scott whispered over to Raiden.

"You have no idea." Raiden dodged the question, making Scott think that was a confirmation.

"That's enough, you brats!" Chifuyu ordered as everyone went back to full attention and Raiden went back to his spot.

"Stalker, Orimura. You two will be doing the demonstration fight. You'll have only five minutes for the match."

Ichika came forward and Scott stood face to face while everyone else backed away.

"So, you must be the little brother to Chifuyu." Scott remarked. "You don't look like much."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ichika said although he kind of did not like the remark. "I won't go easy on you, just so you know."

"Neither will I." Scott said as he activated his IS Phoenix while Ichika did the same with Byakushiki while drawing out his sword. Scott brings out his kusarigama named Crescent Moon, a sickle attached with a long chain, as he holds the weapon in one hand and swings the chain around with the other.

With everyone off to the side to watch from a safe distance, many of them were curious as to how this new IS pilot will fare against Ichika.

"If that is your only weapon..." Ichika said before he said the next phrase with pride. "I am going to win!"

Ichika starts off the mock battle with an ignition boost to close the distance between him and Scott to use his blade Yukihira Nigata but Scott brings out his Crescent Moon and blocks the attack easily before spinning around him and wrapping the chain around his neck. Luckily for Ichika, he brings his blade up to not let the chain choke him before both break off the hold.

Scott swings the chain of his weapon and throws it to Ichika as he catches it. But that was Scott's plan as he used his strength to pull Ichika to him before ripping away the sword as it sticks to the ground. Once Scott dematerializes his kusarigama, he brings out one of his two handgun Colt pistols, Mustang, and fires consecutive shots from the hip.

All eight shots hit Ichika as he struggles back. Ichika then goes to retrieve his sword before he fires his Particle Cannon at Scott before the Phoenix IS jumped up into the sky to dodge the incoming fire. Scott then materialized a double-bladed polearm and came down onto Ichika, striking the ground like small meteor hit the ground, and pushing Byakushiki back.

Scott then brought out his other colt, Sally, in his other hand while holding Orthos Prime and fired the shots but Ichika dodged those with ease. Ichika was now getting desperate as he had to get in again and engage Scott in close combat. Already, his shield energy was about 50% thanks to those shots and the impact attack form the polearm. For Scott, he had to make sure not to let overconfidence get to him.

The two flew up to the air they decided to engage in melee combat. Scott's double-sided polearm, named Orthos Prime, was a double-bladed polearm measuring six feet in length with two identical blades on either side but both facing one way or the other. The blade had a silver linging tip while the base of it was black with a blue outlining drawn on it. ( **Author's note** : For reference: it is Orthos from the game _Warframe_.)

Scott utilized some fancy moves with his polearm thanks to training with staffs before he engaged with Ichika as the blunette boy charged in. Their weapons were in a blade-lock as sparks flew.

"You're good." Scott complimented. "But you could be better."

"I am a slow learner." Ichika remarked as he went on the attack.

As the two boys fought, Houki and Charlotte came over to Raiden regarding their newcomer, both of the girls on either side of him.

"So, Raiden…" Houki said as she watched Scott and Ichika fight. "You know of him?"

"Scott and I are old friends. We work in the same company." Raiden explained.

"He said something regarding your IS." Charlotte said and paraphrased him. "Something about losing it to you fair and square?"

"Ah, that. Scott was actually the one behind the design and construction of Lion Heart." Raiden revealed, making the girls quite surprised.

"He built your IS?" asked a flabbergasted Houki.

"And he was originally supposed to pilot it, but our superiors saw fit to hand it to me."

"Why's that?" asked Charlotte.

"Two reasons mostly." said Raiden. "The man-made IS core you all witnessed. That's the main reason. But the other reason? Well…"

Raiden gave somewhat of a sheepish smile as the girls pressed in for answers. Raiden then decided to spill the beans.

"I won in a betting game against him."

"…You gambled?" Houki was not amused and gave her glare.

"Hey, it was just a one-time thing." Raiden justified himself. "Plus, when it comes to Scott, he doesn't build and sell things just right off the bat."

"Still doesn't make up the fact you gambled." Charlotte said as she continued watching.

As Ichika and Scott's blade traded blows, both of the boys were carefully studying each other's movements and attack patterns, looking for any flaws or holes in their defense. Scott noticed that while Ichika's attacks are frontwards and direct, they leave one too many potential holes that could easily be caught upon by his opponent. Ichika saw that despite Scott's incredible dodging skills, he would always sidestep wherever Ichika was, making the Orimura boy predict where Scott could dodge next.

Ichika then decided to activate Reiraku Byakuya in an attempt to finish the fight while he also clenched his left fist.

' _So that is Reiraku Byakuya. One hit from that and I am done for.'_ Scott thought to himself. Scott pulled out his L1A1 assault rifle and began shooting at Ichika but the boy was able to dodge most of the shots. Almost out of ammo, Scott decided to bring out Orthos Prime and brace for the attack, but what he did not count upon was the fact that Ichika's attack was coming upwards.

Ichika closes in and swings his sword upwards and in a shard of sparks, he cuts Orthos Prime in half. Ichika smirked with pride as he believed to have won, thinking he managed to hit Scott dead on.

But it was in that moment that he was mistaken.

Scott threw his two weapons upwards and somehow disappeared in a flash of orange light before reappearing from on high and closed in on Ichika in an illusionary form of a phoenix. His blades struck Ichika in the back plummeting him down in an explosive of fire.

A lot of people were not surprised Scott would win but mostly because they were biased. Raiden however was surprised at the last move Scott did.

"Well, that was fun." Scott remarked as he descended to the ground, his wings folded inwards and outwards once he landed, the flames dying out.

Ichika was surprised though. "I…lost? I thought for sure I…"

"You almost did." Scott revealed as he deactivated his IS and held a hand to Ichika to which he took. "You only cut my polearm in half, but you came pretty close to hitting me."

"And that move you did…." Raiden said as he came by. "That's new."

"Warping." Scott said. "It's something I put into Phoenix. After I throw my weapons at a certain area, I can warp to that location and strike."

"How the hell did you even manage that?" Raiden asked.

"Heh. Wasn't easy." Scott chuckled before Chifuyu came in.

"Alright. Everyone will get into groups of 3-4 with the Personal IS pilots as their instructors. We will be working on combat tactics. Move out!"

Soon enough, a lot of the girls pair up to Scott who was getting overwhelmed immediately. Yamada-sensei try to bring order but Chifuyu then stepped in with her loud voice, which made things easier on Scott. Though suffice to say he was a bit shaken up from the voice.

"Is she always like that?" asked Scott to Raiden.

"You have no idea." Raiden said with a sheepish smile while shaking his head.

* * *

With the rest of class over after the usual day off, everyone went to grab some grub, the gang included. Everyone was now free to do as they please whether it be for studying, practicing in there is, mock battles, or even going about and shopping. But now the Newspaper Club had a brand new topic on their front page which was distributed almost immediately upon the revelation of a new IS pilot in the Academy and another man. The girls and Ichika were in another spot, spying on the two boys while also eating their lunch. Even though Ichika assured them Scott was a nice guy, that was not enough to convince them.

But there were two guys who were sitting by themselves eating their food and catching up, along with a bottle of 47 Thessia Red wine that Scott had managed to snuck in.

"It's been a long time. How've you been?" asked Raiden as he took a bite of his Bento set that Houki made for him.

"Good. I've been fortunate." Scott answered. "After you went to the IS Academy, I decided to continue my personal project. It was only about last year that I managed to finish making my IS and install PHOENIX into it."

"So you've basically been tinkering around in your lab these whole two years?" Raiden asked with a bit of a scoff.

"Hey, it wasn't always like that. I got sent on other missions, too." said Scott. "And I have been pretty busy."

"It's no wonder people have called you the Tony Stark of the world." Raiden added. "Next you'll tell me you've made the first Arc reactor."

"Quite correct indeed." A familiar British voice spoke up as a bird figure materialized and rested on Scott's left shoulder. Some of the eyewitnesses got shocked and surprised, especially Honne, who looked at the bird like a child wanting that new toy.

"PHOENIX. Good to see you again." Raiden said.

"Yours as well, good sir." PHOENIX answered back as the bird AI bowed its head.

"Seems as if you brought more than just your AI and your IS." quipped Raiden.

"A few things were necessary." Scott said. "Otherwise, I don't know where I'd be without them."

"Last time I saw PHOENIX though, wasn't he just a hatchling?" smirked Raiden.

PHOENIX was a little annoyed. "That would not be the word I would describe myself, thank you very much."

Scott chuckled at the remark. "Right. PHOENIX was, as you say a hatchling, by the time you left. But he's been growing up and evolving as an AI and has been of great help to me. Now he's a full-grown bird."

"Although last time you had a small memory box of him. Now how are you able to get him to project himself?"

"Wasn't easy." Scott said before he whispered in Raiden's ear. "Had to get a few illegal parts to finish making him."

"Oh. Right." Raiden was a bit surprised to see his good friend go through some illegal hoops and dealings just to get parts. Even he would not go that far but that does not necessarily mean Raiden is a by the book kind of person. Then again, neither is Scott though on some account.

"Any other projects you have been working on?" Raiden asked as he took a bite.

"Only a few. But they're highly secretive." Scott whispered that last part of his sentence to Raiden's ear, making the blind pilot back off and move on in acknowledgement.

In that moment though, all six of the girls came over, brave enough to confront Raiden's new friend. Cecilia was the one up front about it though, likely that she led the pact.

"So is it true that you can pilot an IS as a guy?" Cecilia asked as she crossed her arms.

Scott raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Um, yes? I mean, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't, now would I?"

"That's not the point!" Rin said as she crossed her arms.

"The point being?" asked Scott, still confused. Laura then began to clarify what they wanted.

"We're curious to see if you really are IS pilot material. And by that, we mean if you can really fight against another pilot, isn't that correct?"

Laura looked to the rest of the girls as they all nodded their heads in agreement. Despite the demonstration earlier today, they were not convinced.

Scott was now utterly confused and turned to Raiden, who merely chuckled.

"I think they are wondering if you can live up to your name as an IS pilot of Phoenix." Raiden said. "I doubt the demonstration earlier this morning convinced them."

"Oh." Scott now understood before Cecilia slammed her hands on the table, nearly knocking over the almost empty red wine bottle before Raiden caught it.

"So! Are you or are you not a boy?!"

"Calm down there. I can assure you that I am one hundred percent male…" Scott raised his hands in defense. "And I can fight."

"Then prove it!" Cecilia said. "From what Aniki said, all I have heard is that you build things, and from what I have seen, you've been slacking off even though you two are catching up."

That did not sit well with Scott as Raiden was armed himself with his iron fan to calm things down should hot oil be put onto the fire. PHOENIX too was ready as the bird AI was ready to disable any IS that became active.

"Really, now?" asked Scott as he stood up. "I can say the same for you Brits! All of you acting mighty high and noble when you keep getting your asses kicked in two major wars in American history."

That did not settle with Cecilia so well. And just like her déjà vu moment with Ichika, Cecilia declared one thing.

"That is it! I challenge you to a mock duel after school!"

"Fine." Scott answered back. "Better than arguing during lunch."

 **HOURS LATER** …

Raiden and Scott were in the locker room as they were waiting in their seats by a table for the appropriate time for the mock duel. Scott was attired in the same IS suit that Ichika wore except his was red for the main color and orange for the secondary color. Scott did not look too worried for his mock duel though as he was looking over the schematics for both his IS and Cecilia's to see if he can come up with any plans.

Scott closed the holograms after coming up with some plans in his head.

"Man, this life you have." Scott said as he relaxed back in his chair. "I've half a mind to leave everything I own behind and keep going."

"I've half a mind to come with you." Raiden said.

"What do you say, just you and me on the slopes of Mount Koya, IS at our side, couple of onsen baths to experience." Scott asked.

"You should've asked me years four years ago, back when we were still military." Raiden said as Scott gave a small chuckle.

"We had a small war to fight, girls to be with. We never did have the chance to be young."

"I recall a few chances." Raiden jested as he brought rubbed his chin, which made both of the boys smile and laugh for all the good memories that cropped up.

"There was that one girl…" Scott said. "Crap, what was her name? That girl you slept with. Becca, with those eyes as white as a pearl that you could stare at all day."

"Betty. She was one of yours." Raiden clarified which made Scott correct his assumption.

"Right. Betty. Thank god for Betty. Man, was she a good-looking one."

Both the boys laughed as Raiden nodded. The girl Betty was indeed one of Raiden's favorites to have slept with. But when Scott came into the picture, boy were things really turned up at that time.

"Yours was, eh…Aaliya? No. You told me once. Er…Mona? The girl from Bangladesh?"

"Niasa." Raiden said as he looked away for a bit and sighed a bit.

"Ah there we go. She must've been a rare girl for someone like you. You never told me what she looked like."

"Nor will I." Raiden said with melancholy. Scott took notice of it though, remembering what Raiden had lost.

"We were at war." Scott said with comfort. "None of us ever knew if we were gonna go back home again. You're too hard on yourself. You always have been."

Raiden could only reflect. Not only was Niasa a good friend to Raiden who had provided her valuable intelligence to him and Scott during their time in Bangladesh years ago, but also of how closely intimate she was to Raiden, so close that they shared a night together. Unfortunately, Niasa was unwittingly killed in an ambush by the enemy, drowned and executed in the nearby river. Her death left something of a reminder of Raiden of how fragile life is and how mortality can often be used in the wrong way.

"I swear if I weren't your best friend, you would've hit me already." Scott said.

"The worst thing about your promotion last summer, I'd never get to hit you again." said Raiden as the two had a chuckle.

"Trust me, that's not the worst thing." Scott said before he then pulled out a note to hand to Raiden.

"This came to me a couple days ago." Scott said. Raiden unfolds the note to see what was written. After viewing, Raiden scowls a little bit as he puts it away in his pocket.

"Damn it. We still haven't been able to find him?"

"It's already been five months since he left. I am getting worried." Scott said.

"What about his squad? Do they know where he has been?" Raiden asked.

Scott shook his head in denial. "No. Even they haven't been able to locate him. Last I heard though, he was heading into the bad side of town."

"He knows how to take care of himself." Raiden said. "I'm sure he has gotten everything under control."

"Maybe." Scott said with unease. "But with him gone for that long on whatever mission was assigned to him…that doesn't make me feel any better."

Raiden then decided to change the subject.

"Hey, Scott…" Raiden said. "About the rumors of your dad. Is he…?"

"They're true." Scott confirmed. "Dad passed away about a month ago from his cancer. I was there by his side…saying my goodbyes."

Scott's face turned melancholic, almost like he was ready to give into tears. Raiden could relate given that Scott lost his mother at a young age from a car accident and now his dad passed away from cancer. Raiden decided to sit and rested his hand on his best friend's shoulder in care.

"I'm sorry, Scott." Raiden assured.

"It's all right." Scott said. "At least both he and mom are together now. I've already shed my tears."

"Sir, it is time." PHOENIX popped up.

"Right on schedule." Scott said as he and Raiden walked over to the arena. The latter was a little concerned for his best friend, for Scott may be a trooper but even the toughest of troopers can be reduced to tears.

* * *

Cecilia was already high in the skies waiting for her opponent to show up. She still maintained her belief that Scott was not what he had seemed to be despite the demonstration given earlier today. Furthermore, she did not see him as a man. His talk with Raiden during lunch made her doubt him greatly, much like how she doubted Ichika. Though with Ichika, it was in a different situation as this duel was not so much about choosing a class representative but rather one about proving to be a man.

Scott looks at Cecilia from the screen back in the hangar. Accompanying him were Raiden, Houki, and Ichika while the rest of the girls were in the stands sitting and waiting for the fight to start. Chifuyu and Yamada-sensei monitored from above in the hangar.

"Let me guess. You're gonna use your warping for the most of it?" Raiden asked.

"The problem with my warp is that it uses my shield energy quite a lot. I cannot use it too much or this will be a short fight." said Scott.

"So what's your plan?" asked Ichika.

"My main concern are her BITS." Scott shows the BIT units on screen. "If I get bogged down and distracted, she can take me out easily. Get rid of them first, and I got a shot on her."

"Don't forget her missile launchers. They will be her last resort." Houki advised.

Scott took notice to that as he deployed his IS and went out to meet the British blonde. He swung by a few times before he flew up in the air with folded wings before he spread them out and showed that familiar majestic fire. He then descended to Cecilia's level.

"I was starting to think you were not going to show up." Cecilia said.

"What makes you say that?" Scott asked out of curiosity.

Cecilia smirked with confidence. "Because it would have been a disgrace if you fled. I will give you one chance though."

This peaked Scott's interest. "And that is?" he asked.

"Obviously I am a third year student and you are a second year, which means I am more than a match for you. I will give you one chance to stand down and apologize for insulting me and my country."

Scott was not amused, more or less annoyed. After all, Cecilia did insult him on his talents and made presumptions about who he is. Perhaps a lot of nobles and high-class society people were like that wherever he went, Britain being nonexceptional.

"Only if you apologize first. You started it after all." Scott countered back.

"Not a chance." Cecilia said as she brought out her rifle and pointed at Scott. "Now, dance to the waltz of Blue Tears!"

Scott takes the dodge before he pulls out his L1A1 assault rifle and, with a mounted scope, begins to fire back. Cecilia easily dodges as the shots were not that difficult to see, plus she gathered that Scott had a bit of a hard time with the rifle.

Because Cecilia has better aim than Scott, he had a bit trouble dodging most of her shots that for the most part grazed him. Scott warped all over the place to dodge a few shots but once the BITS came into the fray, things were already getting messy.

"Here. Have my BITS drones at your leisure." Cecilia cries after she gets to a safe distance and deploys all four of her drones that began to fire on Scott. Scott pulls out Crescent Moon and utilizes both the chain and the sickle as range weapons for him to slice the drone BITS. Unlike Ichika who had to get in close and personal, Scott could take them out in a distance.

As Scott warps, he looks and analyzes for the perfect opening.

' _It looks like the BITS have to stop for a split second to fire before they move. And they can only move at her command.'_

Back at the bunker, everyone looks on screen at the fight.

"Scott is so good." Houki commented. "His warping is incredible."

"How is he able to pull those off though?" asked Ichika.

"Given that his warping uses his shield energy, my best guess is that he uses that energy as a means to travel and trick his opponents depending on how far of a distance he has to get to." Raiden said.

But Chifuyu looks at the status of Scott's shield energy and notes that it is draining fast thanks to him dodging most of the time of the BITS. Already his shields were at 68% and draining while Alcott's was still at 100%.

"Orimura-sensei," Yamada-sensei said. "At this point, Stalker-san will be out of shield energy."

"True." Chifuyu agreed with a nod. "But I doubt he is that reckless and dependent on it. He is only using it to counter Alcott's BIT drones, but they do take quite an amount of energy."

Pulling out his Colt pistols, Sally and Mustang, Scott fires at the BITS at the precise moment they stop for that split second as he fires his shots before warping and using his kusarigama to destroy the drones.

Scott warps and fires three shots at one drone before he warps to another location while the bullets at the same time hit the drone before Scott comes in and swipes it clean in half. He does the same to another one before he uses the chain of his kusarigama and throws it to catch one of the drones to stop it from moving before he used his strength to sever the drone in half just by the chain alone.

Cecilia recalls her last drone to her as she goes back on the offensive and tries to snap at Scott. Scott warps away before he pulls out his assault rifle, along with his colt Mustang, as he trades fire. Unfortunately, his assault rifle was only firing random shots but at least he was more accurate with a pistol and decided to use the rifle as a distraction while carefully aiming his pistol to hit Cecilia.

One bullet managed to graze her leg and sent her on a spiral before she recovered in a spin. She used her last drone to call forth as Scott put away his assault rifle that was now empty. Scott warps to combat the BIT as he dodges the shot before he unloads all the rounds into it, destroying it.

Cecilia however pulled out her last card, as Scott had anticipated.

"Naïve!"

Cecilia pulls out her two missile pods and fires at Scott. The Canadian Representative could only look in a face of bitterness as the missiles closed in on him and explode.

"Scott!" Ichika cried while Houki could only accept what was in front of her, believing the fight to be concluded. Raiden could only scoff at the situation, catching her attention.

"Raiden?" asked Houki.

"Relax." Raiden said with a smile, to everyone's confusion. "If there is one thing about the phoenix, it is that they never die."

Cecilia thought she had won. No one, not even someone like this transfer student could escape her missiles that easily. Ichika got lucky last time because his IS had saved him and shifted from default to 1st shift but that was different. For Scott, he was left defenseless because his L1A1 assault rifle was out of ammo, his Crescent Moon blown out of his hands, both of his colt pistols spent, and his energy shield was down by 10%. Little did she know that she was wrong.

A familiar eerie noise of a bird, like a phoenix, was heard across the sky. Before Cecilia turned as the sun was in her eyes and covered herself from the brightness. But from that brightness, came a familiar object coming down on her, like a ball of fire, and with the polearm Orthos Prime in his hand. It was Scott, and he was executing a high jump tactic with the sun as his main useful tool, his blade bearing down.

Turns out Scott executed a warp at an improbably distance to get away from the missiles when they hit him at the last minute. Using the explosion and the smoke as a ruse to fool his opponent, Scott used about 8% of his remaining shield energy to warp after he threw his double-bladed polearm up very high and warp to that location.

Cecilia had no time to react thanks to the sun and was soon brought down low by the incoming Phoenix. Like a meteor that descended, Cecilia and Scott hit the ground in a small explosion, creating a spectacular show for the most part. But a few of them were shaken, fearing that Cecilia might be injured if the Absolute Defense System was not activated in time. Even Ichika and the others were a bit worried. Raiden was not however as he trusted Scott's judgement and skill. He was never one to do collateral damage.

From the smoke, Scott walked out in his IS while carrying Cecilia bridal style. Cecilia looked to see the helmet of the Phoenix that was damaged, with one of Scott's eyes showing. She was instantly enraptured by the eye as Scott was announced the winner, along with the feeling of being safe in his arms.

Once Scott returned to the hangar, he set Cecilia down as the girl watched him rejoin Raiden and deactivate his IS.

"You and your warping, man…" Raiden said. "As I recall, phoenixes do not warp."

"This one does." Scott says as he warps again to pull out his colt Sally from behind his head at point blank range and be up close and personal.

Raiden was amused. "Still trying to catch me off guard?"

"You did steal my IS that I built. It's not like I built it for you." Scott smirked.

"True to that. But then again…"

Scott feels something by his stomach as he looks down with his eyes to see Raiden's gunblade pointed at him, much to his amusement. Scott then stands down as he and Raiden put away their weapons.

"Now about the tuning of my IS…?" Raiden asked.

"It's my IS that I designed." Scott ranted.

"And it's my IS that I piloted." Raiden countered.

The two boys laughed as they went on inside along with Ichika and Houki who joined along to meet up with the others.

For Cecilia though, she could not help but feel something in her heart. Something eerily similar to what she felt towards Ichika. This however was purer, brighter, more beautiful. It was something that had ignited her heart on fire when she saw Scott's care and kindness after her defeat. Him carrying her bridal style back to the hangar made her see her not just a man but something more.

After her injuries were treated, which were nothing more than minor burns and bruises, she returned to her room and took a shower. A déjà vu moment from two years ago swept through her again and once more was she mesmerized by it. Her heart pounding a bit faster than usual as she remembered the phoenix boy.

Those bright wings with that gentle fire, the eerie screeching noise of a bird as he soared across the sky. It left her in a wonder of awe and appreciation.

As she felt the warm feeling pass through her, the image of Scott laid onto her mind. The image of the ideal and determined man that would make anyone faint over out of love.

"Scott…"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hi y'all,

So here we have the sequel to Lion Heart: Vengeance of a God that takes place two years after the events of that said story. Looking back on it, there are a few things I regret writing or not writing given that some parts of it could be better but given that this was my first story, they are only minor details. But a major one for me would be the inclusion of the other characters and dialogue for while I have established story, I did not include the others well enough as I should like Ichika or Rin or Laura. Rest assured however, I intend to fix that for this sequel.

Cecilia was the first person I needed to resolve considering her lack of screen time in my prequel and the fact that she needed more. Do not worry, this chapter will not be the only one about her mostly.

I know that a lot of you have many questions regarding Raiden and while I cannot promise any solid answers to your liking, that does not mean I will not answer them to the best I can. There are a lot of references I put for last story and while I intend to do the same, I will use them as influence mostly. You will see Raiden's Akuruturuka form again, I guarantee that.

About his IS though for the sequel,

 **IS** : Sovereign Spirit (2nd Shift form of Lion Heart)

 **Generation** : 2.5 (Prototype)

 **Battle Type** : Prototype Close Quarters Combat - Long Range Combat

 **Armaments** : Gunblade (Overture from FFXIII-2), Velvet Nightmares ( _TF Prime_ ion blasters), Lascannons

 **2nd Shift Armaments**

 **Pride Cubs** : six BIT units like Cecilia's that are attached to the ends of Sovereign Spirit's wings. Designed to act as both offense and defense and are armed with ion lasers and equipped with a sharp edge high carbon steel blade for close combat.

 **Repulsor** : Built into the chest of the IS to act as stabilization and a weapon in the form of a blue aqua-like gem, the repulsor generates a long, radiated, intense blue heat beam with concussive pressure produced to keep it steady, able to incinerate anything in its path. It is very similar to the repulsor weapon on Iron Man's chest.

As for what it looks like physically, go to Google Images and type in the search bar Wing Gundam vicsteer. That is what the IS looks like but the helmet is a lion helmet with a built in visor and faceplate that acts as protection.

 **NOTE** : I also want to give a shout out to Erosdeath for allowing me the use of his OC, Scott Stalker. Go check out his story This Means War! featuring the said OC. All rights to his OC are his alone as I asked permission from him to use it.

Like, follow, favorite, and review at your leisure!


	2. Chapter 2: Morohoshi-kai

**CHAPTER 2**

On a light rain afternoon with sun shining through the clouds, Houki wore a white dress with thick length black stocking, a red pleated skirt tied in a red bow. Rin had an orange dress with white sleeveless jacket, green skirt, and black boots. They were at a shopping spree as they have bags on their hands.

"I hope Raiden loves these clothing I bought for him!" Houki squealed, holding 4 bags worth of new clothing that consisted of Superdry Windcheater, brown leather jacket, denim jeans, and graphic tees.

On the other hand, Rin bought a blue Mandarin collar, button up shirts, Supreme camp hat, Yeezy Boost 350, and denim jeans for Ichika.

"I'm sure Ichika will appreciate these too," Rin replied. "After all, I got the best of them."

While they walked back towards IS Academy, trouble awaits for the girls. On the other side, two modified black Lexus LS460L and a Diavolo Red Aston Martin Vanquish stalked the girls. Houki and Rin were not aware the occupants inside the cars were beyond rich class society.

Houki noticed the VIP style full size sedans, and the English sports car following them as she tapped Rin in the shoulder. "Have you noticed something's not right with those cars behind us?"

Rin took a peek at the window, which were tinted. "Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing them at the mall. I can't see who's inside the cars from the tinted windows, they better not do something stupid on us."

They stared at the trio that didn't budge before the girls minded their own business. Again, the trio wouldn't stop tailing the girls, much to their displeasure. Feeling slightly nervous, Rin looked back at the cars that stopped moving. With their backs turned, the Vanquish sped up next to the girls, followed by the LS460L that blocked their path. Without warning, 8 men leaped out with collapsible batons, knives, and baseball bats Houki and Rin coming after them.

"What the-?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin, hurry!" Houki cried to give Rin the notion to activate there IS in self-defense.

Houki managed to partially deploy Akatsubaki and sliced the assailant across his chest. Rin partial deployed Shenlong, wielding Souten Gagetsu as she sliced two goons that pelted her with batons. Less than 2 seconds, a Japanese woman with streaks of blonde hair, semi-casual suit leaped out of her Vanquish, partial deploying her IS. She wielded a naginata, and swiftly disarmed those the girls in one swift motion. She delivered Houki a flying knee to the stomach, and Rin, a brutal overhead swing to the spine. They tried to get up, but the men stunned them with 10,000-volt tasers surging through their bodies.

"Zzzz AAAAHHHH!" Houki and Rin yelled in pain from the electrical jolt, knocking them unconscious. The goons threw them in the car while the woman took their goods and drove off like scurried rats.

"Someone call the cops!" A man exclaimed. "Those punks kidnapped the girls."

"Hey! Who has the license plate?"

Witnesses were shocked at the terrifying event as they scrambled to find help.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Musouka (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Opening)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen, the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika, the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki, and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Lion Heart in its 2nd Shift mode as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices a Vehicon as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a Vehicon with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming Vehicons chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple Vehicons in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of Vehicons are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another Vehicon with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the Vehicon thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta (** Chifuyu and Yamada-sensei and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, Lion Heart, in its Akuruturuka is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the third the Eternal Throne from the Vault. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

At IS Academy, Raiden, Ichika, Scott, and the rest of the girls were at the cafeteria having afternoon tea. Houki and Rin were out shopping for clothes for Laura, Ichika, and Raiden. Ichika's childhood friends were out for quite a long time, and these two haven't returned. Houki told them they'll be back at 2, but for over an hour, they haven't returned. None of them received a text message from either of them on their phones, making the situation seemingly scarier by the minute.

"Guys, I'm bit worried that they're not back as promised," said Cecilia, sipping tea. "Those two shouldn't take that long."

Scott laid his finger on his chin. "She's right, something's not right since they're gone at 10."

Normally, Raiden wouldn't mind since Houki and Rin are capable of defending themselves, but soon, he was concerned like the rest of them. Seconds later, Chifuyu appeared holding an envelope on her left hand.

"Raiden, it's for you," said Chifuyu, shaking her head in disgust. "I don't know what's in the content, but it has your name written."

Raiden ripped open the envelope as he read the letter out loud:

 _Raiden Hataru, we have Houki Shinonono and Lingyin Huang in our hands. Don't worry, they're not physically hurt...yet. We want two simple demands: 341 million yen, and your IS by 6pm. Meet us at a house 4 blocks away from the shopping district center. No backup allowed, or else Akatsubaki and Shenlong say goodbye, along with the girls. We'll kill them, and you, if you don't meet our demands._ - **Morohoshi-kai**

Everyone gasped hearing the ransom that the Morohoshi-kai kidnapped Houki and Rin. Raiden growled like a lion, a quiet one at best. The Morohoshi-kai is a notorious Yakuza gang that's well known for list of crime sprees. Nearly untouchable, the organized crime use by all means to earn profit. Not to mention that the group is elusive as even Raiden, in his days as CIA, had trouble with them before.

Raiden look towards the clock and it was already 3:00 in the afternoon. That meant he had three hours to spare. And three hours can pass by a lot faster than one would think. Knowing that time will be running out soon, Raiden got up from his seat and began to walk away, only for a hand to come on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" asked Chifuyu despite knowing what he is going to do as she gave a glare of disapproval, if not a slight bit of concern.

"Where do you think?" asked Raiden in a challenging tone.

Everyone then knew what Raiden was planning and stood up in protest to it.

"Anisama, no! It's too dangerous!" said Ichika.

"You heard the letter, An-chan." said Raiden. "If I bring any backup, they're dead. Which means that none of you can come with me. Stay here with everyone else and be on the lookout for more of the Morohoshi-kai. It is possible they could kidnap anyone else from here who are also out in the open. I'm going to get Houki and Rin."

"But you don't even know how many you are facing! Just wait until we come up with a plan." said Cecilia.

"We don't **have** time, Cecilia." Raiden said. "The longer we wait, the sooner Houki and Rin are dead by these gangs, even if I meet their demands. Or worse, they could be turn into sex slaves for the local crime bosses and be discarded."

"He's right." Scott agreed. "The Morohoshi-kai are not one for patience. If things do not go their way, they result to plan B."

"Where are you even going to find 341 million yen for ransom?" asked Laura.

"I'm not." asked a somewhat confident Raiden. "All these gangs want is the money and my IS. They'll get neither of it."

"It'll be too dangerous though, Raiden." said Chifuyu. "The Morohoshi-kai are capable of harming even the most experience of soldiers. Once they know you don't have the ransom, they'll just kill you on sight."

"All the more reason why I must go." said Raiden. "I can't risk letting my two best friends be prisoners for a couple of hours before they're nothing but corpses or worse. Just stay here and issue a warning for the other students out in the open to return back to the Academy immediately. Scott, keep me in contact on a private secured channel."

"On it. PHOENIX!" Scott called to the bird AI.

"Right away, sir." PHOENIX complied.

Raiden continued to walk before he turned around and saw his friends and teacher in concern. With a reassuring smile, Raiden then said, "I'll be back. I promise."

* * *

Loud rap music blared in the living room as a young Chinese man was practicing Hung Gar with sweat dripping all over his face. His name was Liu King-Sang, he had a 1940 dapper hairstyle, and dark brown eyes. His body was professional athlete built with tattoos of a Dragon with Phoenix wings, and demon with cherry blossom patterns on his pectorals to triceps and biceps. His back revealed a Guan Yu, famous general in the Han dynasty. As Liu cleaned himself up, he adjusted his vintage haircut. However, an envelope slid through the door with his name written, and Liu read it out loud:

 _We know who you are. You have 3 hours to give us 340 million yen, and your IS. Fail to comply, Lingyin Huang dies._ -Morohoshi-kai

Apparently, Morohoshi-kai did not take it kindly when Liu robbed them out of their cash. Liu and Morohoshi-kai have a nasty feud because Liu was Righteousness Union, a powerful Triad. Liu was pissed off that the Morohoshi-kai would dare to kidnap Rin for a ransom. He crumbled the letter as he wore a dark gray Mao suit with matching dress pants and shoes. Liu grabbed his tanto to make his way to save Rin. As Liu walked down a hotel parking lot littered with expensive cars, he saw a metallic black Toyota Crown. A young man wore flamboyant clothing with two women by his side. Liu knew the man was affiliated with Morohoshi-kai by the way he was dressed. The thug noticed Liu walking towards him, and he responded with a mean mug that he was Chinese.

"What are you looking at, Chinaman?" said the man in an Osaka dialect. "Chinatown is on the other side if you're looking for cats and dogs."

Not taking an insult by a low-level Yakuza, Liu kicked the man so fast he didn't have time to react. The women shrieked in horror, backing off as the man threw a right hook, but Liu countered with a liver blow, and slammed his face against the roof. The punk struggled to break free, but Liu pinned him down with his tanto pointed against his throat.

"I'm not in the mood to be treated like a crash dummy," said Liu in a slow, strict tone. "Answer me this question, and don't lie to me. Where is Lingyin Huang?"

"Fuck you! I'm not telling you shit."

Fed up, Liu stabbed him in the shoulder with brute force. The once tough looking guy yelped like a toy poodle after he cruelly insulted Liu.

"Must I repeat myself again?" Liu threatened to stab him in the temple. "Tell me where Lingyin is, you might live, you stupid fucker!"

"Okay I give! Rin is held at Morohoshi-kai headquarters 20 minutes away at the shopping district. That's the only thing I know, please don't…kill me!"

Seeing the man quivering like a fish out of water, Liu had enough wasting time against a Yakuza and he threw him down the pavement. Adding insult to injury, Liu stole his ride to head to the warehouse.

"Hang in there, Lingyin."

* * *

Raiden, in his casual clothing, walked down the aisle where it was notorious for gangs for hang out. He knew where this warehouse next to the shopping district was as he called up Scott on his earpiece communication device Scott provided to give him a location.

"Where are they, Scott?" asked Raiden as he packed his M9 Beretta along with some extra ammunition.

"About 100 meters west of your current location. I have them on radar but its heavily occupied." said Scott.

"Copy that. I don't want the rest of the CIA or law enforcement coming to the commotion. Can you keep them off my back?" asked Raiden.

"I'll do what I can. But make it quick because I won't keep them off forever."

To ensure that the rest of the CIA doesn't follow him, Raiden disables his tracking device on his phone, making it only available to Scott so he can keep an eye on his progress.

As he walked, Raiden knew he was walking into some sort of trap as he saw what looked to be poor people hanging around were merely neighborhood watchers that were gangsters in reality, smoking a ciggy on the sidelines and whatnot. As Raiden turned a corner where he saw the warehouse, he saw a crowd of the Morohoshi-kai thugs, who were nothing but cannon fodder, approaching him from behind the warehouse's doors holding metal bats and large knives. Raiden turned around only to see a similar crowd arrive just in time and surrounded him. From the looks of it, he was probably facing 30 to 35 of them. It seemed as if the real guns were inside the warehouse guarding Houki and Rin but where exactly inside the warehouse he did not know.

Raiden somewhat quivered in fear. That was a lot of men between him and the girls and it was definitely going to take a while. Using his IS is strictly prohibited as he doesn't want to cause a huge scene. But at least Raiden will go down fighting with whoever comes his way. He looks left and right and sees himself surrounded, the thugs stepping closer to him every few seconds passing by.

"Alright boys." said Raiden as he partially activated his IS on both of his arms and brought out his ion cannons from his hands. "C'mon!"

Three charge in but Raiden blasts them away easily as another comes to his side and strikes him with the machete. Raiden blocks it and counters with the other blaster and blasts him away. Luckily the shots were not meant to kill and only incapacitate.

Another comes behind to try and tackle Raiden, but Raiden throws him over as he blasts another. Raiden gets to another safe area, firing at another, before he brings out his iron tessen and incapacitates one by swinging him at the neck before flinging him over to a group from behind. With one ion blaster on his left and his iron tessen on his right, Raiden blasts one other and jumps to another and knocks him unconscious with a kick to the face.

Raiden charges towards another group, blasting one away before knocking out another with his tessen. Raiden fires at another before jumping and firing at a scaffolding platform which falls and lands on top of two groups of the thugs.

Raiden is then ambushed from the side and thrown before he lands on his feet. One thug furiously swung his machete as Raiden blocked the slashes and smacked him in the jaw with his tessen. Raiden struck at the throat of another thug with his fan before turning around not only to avoid a swing from a knife but also to knock out another thug from behind. He turned around in the same direction once more to upper cut his opponent (the same one who sung down his machete) with his fan before folding it out to block an incoming strike to his right. He then double side-kicked the thug that attacked him before spin kicking him out.

Raiden blasts two more before swinging at another. At this point, Raiden is tired from the stamina that was draining him and hit from behind by a metal bat before facing another from the front, knocking him to the ground. With his tessen, Raiden takes out another and tosses him away, before two others emerge. From behind, two more thugs incapacitate Raiden and hold his arms.

Raiden struggles against their grip as he is now surrounded despite taking out more than half of the troops. He could only grit his teeth in anger and wait for what fate had in mind.

* * *

Liu cleaned his tanto as he drove in the streets to find more leads to rescue Lingyin. Time was running out, and Liu worked fast to get the right coordination. Liu saw three Morohoshi-kai associates hanging out at a car shop. It was a perfect opportunity to unleash some payback at those thugs that fought him for 'disrespecting' their turf.

Liu traded blows with them, but he ended up retreating to not draw attention. Liu parked behind them as he concealed his tanto. The trio were so busy having their own conversation that they did not notice Liu walking behind them. By the time they heard Liu's footsteps, they turned around, and Liu sliced their chests in one swift move. Liu stabbed one of them in the thigh while the other winced in pain before he was punched in the jaw twice, knocking him out cold. The last thug swung his bat at Liu, but the latter took a step back, disarmed him, and struck the thug's left eye. Liu grabbed the thug's face and smacked him against a hydraulic car lift with a loud thud, breaking his nose. Liu forced him on his knees as he grabbed his left wrist, and partial deployed his dark blade sword at his throat.

"This was to settle our score, and your shop won't be torched unless you tell me who sent to kidnap Lingyin."

The thug was in so much pain from Liu's swift blows that he can only see the tip of an IS sword pointing down his Adam's apple.

"The Oyabun," the thug said. "Tetsuo...ordered the kidnap of Rin for after what you did for destroying his source of income from the robbery you pulled off. Here's the directions to his house. It's seven miles to get there, where Lingyin is held at."

"That's all I need to hear," said Liu, knocking him out as he deactivated his sword to steal the thug's orange Lamborghini Aventador S. Once Liu typed in the address to Tetsuo's headquarters, the supercar roared to life as he took off like a rocket, weaving in and out of traffic. Liu could have used his IS, but he cannot afford to bring unwanted attention.

* * *

Raiden was knocked out, yet he slowly gained consciousness before he found himself dragged over by two thugs, with their leader Ikuko leading the way. Raiden was incapacitated once he was captured and with his IS prematurely incapacitated by an EMP, Raiden could not do anything. He struggled against the grip of his captors by fidgeting around a bit.

"Hey Natsuo, he's waking up." said one of the thugs holding Raiden. Natsuo in response did this.

"Stay down!" Natsuo gave a punch to Raiden which made him spit out his blood in response.

As Raiden was dragged, he saw two young girls tied in rope, black bags over their heads and their throats by the blades of their two holders.

"Oyabun. I found someone." Ikuko said as her boss turned around. He was a mid-50s Japanese boss wearing aviator shades, pinstripe suit, and a scarf dangling down his neck.

"Raiden Hataru. That is what they call you now, isn't it, supersoldier?" The Oyabun asked sarcastically. Raiden could recognize his voice.

"Tetsuo Morohoshi." Raiden said vehemently. He was pushed to the ground and then tied by rope before being held by his two captors.

"Thank you, Ikuko. Prepare the transport. We are returning to base." ordered Tetsuo, with Ikuko nodding as she left with her squad to prepare the trucks.

"It didn't have to come to this." Raiden said as Testuo came down to him.

"This is what you chose, Hataru, when you threatened me! All of this is your doing! Now you will watch as I have my revenge on you!" claimed Tetsuo as he took the black bags off of the two girls, revealing to be Houki and Rin. The former was shocked to see Raiden incapacitated but not before she and Rin were getting sexually harassed as Tetsuo stroked their bare legs and arms.

Both girls screamed and yelled for Tetsuo to get away, but he wouldn't listen. Raiden was getting ticked off and disgusted at the sight of this.

"Testuo, STOP!" Raiden demanded but the Oyabun countered back,

"I'll stop once you see your life crumbled before you!"

Tetsuo then stripped the girls of their outfits, their clothes ripped apart violently as they screamed as their breasts were partially exposed. He then began to trace his fingers across their bare stomachs, angering the lion even further.

"This is pointless, Testuo. You wanted my IS and the money. Claim your prize already!"

Tetsuo then delivered a punch to Raiden with his left hand before coming in with a back hand.

"Prepare to move out. Move the girls into my vehicle and Raiden in a separate one." ordered Tetsuo.

"Yes sir." said the thug as he dragged the girls away before coming face to face with Raiden.

"I'll take my time claiming my prize." exclaimed Tetsuo but Raiden was unmoved.

"I wasn't asking." Raiden said as he was forced to stand up by his captors.

Tetsu left out an amused smile. "Always defiant to the end, aren't you, Hataru? At every turn you have thwarted my efforts for me to live a peaceful with my men, all because of your sense of honor and justice. No more! This day it all ends, Hataru. Once and for all!"

Tetsuo then knocked Raiden out with a metal bat before he was packed into the truck. Once in, the trucks moved out back to Tetsuo's house, a big traditional Japanese styled mansion complete with decorations that only the naked eye could imagine.

With the convoy moving out to the headquarters, Raiden was restrained into the truck with chains wrapped around his legs and arms while Houki and Rin were put in Tetsuo's silver Lexus GS300. Raiden cursed himself for the failure of rescuing Houki and Rin, but every time he spat out his mouth, he was punched by the thugs to shut him up.

"Sit down, and shut up," the thug ordered.

Perhaps Raiden should have called in backup, but that would put the girls in more danger, and bringing in the cops would make things worse. Houki, Rin, and Raiden could see nothing but darkness as they were headed to the Oyabun's house for their misguided adventures.

* * *

On the other side of the street, Liu stopped to see an all-black convoy with a silver sedan in the middle. Liu could not tell who the occupants were due to the tinted windows, but his instincts kicked in that it could be Rin held captive. Liu took out his iPhone 6 to message nearby Righteousness Union associates to keep an eye out on the convoy. Liu went to the freeway to catch up to the convoy as he followed their destination. The Morohoshi-kai were not aware that they were being tailed by a Righteousness Union, and even Rin was not aware her soon to be hero will save her.

Liu received messages that the Righteousness Union got their eyes out on the convoy. He messaged them to be on standby until the coast was clear to take action. The Morohoshi-kai paid no attention to the Lamborghini as it blew pass by. Rin briefly saw the rear end of the supercar, and she imagined angel wings sprouting out of the car that it would come down to rescue her. Rin had no idea it was her childhood friend that she has not seen for a long time, which it will be a blessing. Liu parked a block away to confirm the location of the Oyabun's house as he waited for the convoy to stop at the den.

The three captors were dragged over to the main room of the house as Raiden saw held in the middle while Houki and Rin were tied to poles. Hungry lustful eyes from the thugs were stretched across their faces as they wanted nothing more than to defile them to their pleasure.

"Now, Hataru. We come to the heart of the matter." said Tetsuo as he sat down.

Unaware to Tetsuo however, Raiden saw the convoy that was not part of the Morohoshi-kai that tailed them. He saw them park outside the house and getting ready to move. With that in mind, Raiden decided to play it safe.

Some of the thugs carried a large bucket as he poured some sort of gasoline onto Raiden drenched in toxic liquid. Coughing from the pain and the gas, Raiden struggles again to break free. Another thug came up with a lighter in his hand, ignited and ready to drop onto the drenched boy.

"I mixed it with some veggie oil in it, makes the gasoline thick, sticky." said Tetsuo. "We're just gonna let it soak in a little bit, work its way into every nook and cranny. That way when I light it, that'll burn like Vietnam War napalm. Don't worry, you'll still be conscious as fire lick your legs. Before you die, you're going to feel your scream in pain. It'll curl and twist as the flames consume it with a pain you never felt before."

Raiden could only smile and retort. "I've been to hell and back before, Tetsuo. The pain I felt there was nothing compare to what you could do to me with this."

"Oh really? And just what are you going to do about it?" asked the Oyabun with an arrogant tone.

Raiden then said, "Oh I'm not going to do anything. But they are."

Gunshots were then heard outside before a flashbang grenade was tossed in from outside before it was set off, blinding everyone but Raiden who shut his eyes.

* * *

Liu and his Righteousness Union associates met up at the parking lot to go over the plan. Liu's backup stood on guard as Liu went inside the house that was decorated in traditional Japanese format. Liu encountered a few guards, but they make quick work of them with stealth takedown to not kill them. Liu searched everywhere to find Rin, but there was no sign of her, and Liu was getting stressed out every minute ticked by.

He found a weapons stash full of guns, and Liu took a Steyr TMP with three magazines in case anything goes south. Liu double checked the route he chose to make sure the coast was clear, and he texted the last words to Righteousness Union.

"Bring in the rain."

Righteousness Union got the go to take action as four police cars show up out of nowhere. Normally, it would be a sign of good to stop the Morohoshi-kai, but in reality, those were Righteousness Union members disguised as police officers to escort Rin and Liu back home. Two minutes later, three cars affiliated with Righteousness Union associates show up for assistance. They were armed with fully automatic machine pistols that were ready to dish out pain at Morohoshi-kai. While Liu's backup split up to make a riot, Liu finally saw the main room with Rin, Houki, and Raiden tied up. Liu does not recognize Houki and Raiden as he was focused to rescue Rin at all cost.

Liu could not hear the conversation due to the soundproof window as he could watch in disgust at Morohoshi-kai thugs surrounded Rin with intent to harm her. Liu gripped his machine pistol in anger seeing the thugs sexually assaulted Rin. Raiden was tied in chains as he was drenched in gasoline, and Houki could not say a word from the shock. To think that the Morohoshi-kai would had the audacious to kidnap Houki and Rin for the purpose of ransom and turn them into sex toys. Liu was not going to put up with that at all. Liu loaded his machine pistol as Righteousness Union were in position to make a scene. The "police" were also tasked to arrest a few Morohoshi-kai thugs both men and women for interrogation purposes.

Liu crept to the other side of the main room to ambush the thugs before tossing a flashbang. Once Liu fired his gun, it was time to create a big ruckus.

Liu led Rin behind a cover as "police" swoop her in for protection before they return fire. Liu gushed out the thugs firing back as they were engaged in a furious firefight. Outside of the house, Righteousness Union and Morohoshi-kai were also in a vicious shootout. Liu quickly reloaded before he fired back at the thugs that tried to barge in. In three seconds, Liu ran out of ammo as he used his last magazine to make it count. Raiden does not recognize the Chinese individual going Rambo at Morohoshi-kai, but what he knows is he was there to save them. Liu dumped his gun, and he saw Tetsuo and Ikuko diving for cover.

Liu gave Tetsuo a cutthroat gesture before he diverted his attention at Raiden.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get wrapped up like this?" Liu questioned the silver lion. A new wave of Morohoshi-kai thugs charges in to secure the package, and Liu knew it was time to unleash his IS, Nightmare.

"Let's get rid of these guys first, then we can get to self-introduction." suggested Raiden as he returned fire. By then, he and Liu both jumped out once a frag was thrown and engaged in a fist fight with the thugs that charged in.

Full of righteous anger, Raiden leaped out, grabbed the thug, and pinned him against a wall, hard. Reeling his right fist back, Raiden punched him in the bicep, dislocating him as he punched him in the head so hard, the wall was punctured through.

Liu headbutted the hooligan that struck him first, and grabbing the bat to wack him five times to the face until his nose was fractured beyond repair.

13 thugs immediately surrounded the bloody boys as Raiden took out his iron tessen given of the metal bats and knives wielded. Both boys readied themselves as Ikuko and Tetsuo stood back in safety, along with the two girls still kept in chains.

Fury radiated from the boys' as they engaged their attackers that came in. Raiden used his tessen to block and counter the swinging metal bats and knives while also employing his military martial arts through his kicks and punches. Liu utilized Chujiao, using many jumps, kicks, and fast fist sequences. His fist and feet work as a unison and struck continuously forward like falling meteorites as he knocked them out one by one.

Raiden and Liu worked like a team as they had each other's back. They each used partial deployment of their IS, Liu using his fusion cannon on his right arm and Raiden his ion blaster and gunblade. Liu grabbed the face of one thug and slammed him to the ground while Raiden grabbed another and slammed him down. Liu kicks to his left one thug that charged in as Raiden fires his ion blaster. Liu does the same covering Raiden's back as they separated briefly when Liu punched one guy away. Simultaneously, both the boys used their respective martial arts to kick one their thug opponents away. They backed off as their backs hit each other, briefly looked each other in the eye, before they separated.

Liu grabbed a metal pole, blocking and striking at the weak points of his opponents before he pulled out his QSZ-92, and fired from his hip. Liu hurled the metal pole like a javelin at his attacker that stunned him and threw a destructive punch with a downward angle that added weight to the power.

The "police" escorted Rin and Liu to make their escape, leaving Houki and Raiden behind.

"Let's go!" Righteousness Union ordered as they make their way to the orange Lamborghini as a getaway car. They immediately took off while Houki was still in shock, unable to say a word.

* * *

Tetsuo drew his Tokarev TT, firing blindly to get a shot at Raiden.

Tetsuo realized that Rin escaped by the hands of Righteousness Union, and Houki was nowhere to be found. Raiden placed Houki in a safe place to prevent from getting snatched by Tetsuo again. The Oyabun lost his primary objective, which was to secure Houki and Rin for Morohoshi-kai purposes, but that crumbled into pieces. Rage boiled as he has to finish his secondary objective: kill Raiden for obstructing him too many times. Tetsuo drew his Tokarev TT to search Raiden and kill him immediately. Raiden was on the move to get Tetsuo for his list of crimes committed. The final showdown was about to begin with a game of hide and go seek.

The lights were killed out as Tetsuo brought out his lighter for a light. Only he and three other bodyguards were close to each other.

"Stay together and keep sharp. He's here." said Tetsuo as the four moved together. Fear crept over their faces, Tetsuo included though he did not show it. They were now playing predator and prey with them as prey.

Hearing a noise, one of the thugs shot his gun as Raiden ran through the shadows.

"You fucking idiot!" Tetsuo shouted. "Don't shoot and waste your ammunition. Wait until he's open!"

Raiden in the meantime hid behind a cover wall and attached his silencer. Good thing Houki was in the main room safe from harm as Raiden was taking care of the guys in the family room.

Raiden takes a vase and throws it out in the open, shattering it, diverting their attention before he fires one bullet and takes out two of the thugs. Tetsuo and one other bodyguard were all that was left but that would not last for long. One of his bodyguards steps into a manmade snare which pulls him up towards the ceiling screaming before he was silenced.

Tetsuo was now alone as his breathing became ragged. He walked ever so around him, unknowingly stepping onto the thick gasoline that was poured onto Raiden.

"Hataru, show yourself! Where are you?!" Tetsuo asked angrily.

"Here." said Raiden as he emerged out in the open. Blood decorated his face and coat and his knuckles and yet he gave a calm and seemingly relaxing impression. Tetsuo's fears intensified at the sight of him so calm.

'What does it take to kill this son of a bitch?' thought Tetsuo before he started shooting at Raiden. Raiden dodged all the bullets as he charged forward, disarming Tetsuo and giving him the beatdown of the Oyabun's life, striking all over him with carious punches, jabs, and kicks that made some broken bones on the boss' body.

Tetsuo grabbed a random metal pole from the floor, trying to striking at the weak points of his opponent before he pulled out his QSZ-92, and fired from his hip. Raiden dodged all the bullets fired at him however when he backed off before Tetsuo hurled the metal pole like a javelin at his attacker that missed him completely. Raiden threw a destructive punch with a downward angle that added weight to the power, forcing the Oyabun to the gasoline ground.

Tetsuo struggled to get up from his injuries and from the slippery sticky floor. Raiden held Tetsuo's lighter and pointed his gun at him.

"Any last words, old man?" asked Raiden, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Where's my package?" Tetsuo spat out, infuriating the silver lion. Raiden dumped two rounds into the Oyabun's head, killing him in cold blood before he dropped the lighter onto the gasoline to burn him into ashes.

Once that was clear, Raiden took Houki out of hiding as they still hear gunshots going off like fireworks. It was a matter of time to get the hell out before they get shot up accidentally either by Righteousness Union or Morohoshi-kai. Raiden activated his IS Sovereign Spirit as he carried Houki back to the Academy.

* * *

The shootout was still going strong with both parties not backing down. The Righteousness Union had to wipe them out to take over their base. Rin slowly picked up her thoughts as she finally saw Liu, her childhood friend that used to frequent at her parents' restaurant. Instead of a thank you, Rin spat out a quick rant due to the kidnap from the Morohoshi-kai.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHAT KIND OF RESCUE PLAN DID YOU USE TO RESCUE ME?!" Rin shouted at Liu.

Liu knew it was going to happen as he was focusing on driving back to base.

"I saved you to prevent you from being Morohoshi-kai's play toy. Let out your emotions first."

Enraged, Rin went ballistic at her savior that she should have been grateful for.

"Don't you dare say that again! I...AAAHHH!" Rin's emotions went out of control that she cried in sadness, bawling out in tears. The thought of being treated like a sex toy to pleasure Morohoshi-kai was too much for her as she continued crying.

"There there, we will take care of you," said Liu in a calm tone. "Let it all out."

Rin kept on crying to let her emotions out as they arrive at Righteousness Union base.

"Prepare food, water, bath, and a place to sleep for Lingyin Huang now!" Liu ordered his associates. "Bring in our suspects for further interrogation. They must be kept alive before they are returned back to where they belong."

Righteousness Union scrambled immediately to take care of Rin and Liu while the others oversee the thugs that were ordered to be kept alive for interrogation purposes.

 **Meanwhile with Houki and Raiden...**

Houki was seen in the infirmary as she was being patched up due to the abuse she suffered. Raiden was by her side, holding her hand. Raiden felt the pain from the emotionally unstable girl as he saw her wake up. She had initially thought that she would be overjoyed but he was so wrong.

"Where were you?" demanded Houki as her voice got a little angry. Raiden understood that what she was feeling was joy, but her stubborn mind took over, evident that she was still suffering from the effects of being kidnapped.

"Traffic." Raiden said plainly but that didn't convince Houki.

"That's how you're going to answer me?!" Houki shouted, pointing Raiden. "Why I ought to smack your brain out for your worst rescue plan I've seen!"

Raiden raised his hands to dispel the commotion, but Houki felt the wrath inside of her, a wrath combined with various emotions. "Why didn't you get Ichika to save our behinds? I didn't ask you to get me!"

"Hey, hey, those Morohoshi-kai weren't messing around when they didn't want backup," Raiden replied. "They'll turn you into sex toys if we didn't comply to their demands."

Houki gritted her teeth mentioning the incident. "HOW INDECENT!" Houki raised her voice as she threw a tantrum. "Ichika can do a better job because he's...he's...AAAAHHHH!"

Houki tried to maintain her angry persona, but tears slowly foamed on her eyelids. "I...I...HEELLPP ME!"

Raiden hugged her back, brushing her ruffed up ponytail.

"It's okay, let it all out, Houki," Raiden said in a soothing voice. "You'll be safe with us, mark my words. If that Yakuza dared to bring harm to you and Rin ever again, they'll be sitting six feet under the dirt."

Houki cried uncontrollably, trying to speak, but all she did was yelling incomprehensible words. Raiden felt the cold from Houki as his warm body slowly calmed her down. The girl's eyes were hollow red from crying, and their hair was roughed up.

"I-I'm sorry...uuuuu..." Houki tried to apologize, sniffing up tears.

Raiden shushed Houki by the lips. "Let it all out first..."

Few minutes later bearing the girl crying and speaking incomprehensible language, she slowly calmed down to their usual self, but not fully.

Houki was shedding tears like a waterfall as she felt the arms of her crush slowly wrap around her back and with one around her head as he gently petted her. Although she felt safe and secure, the memory of being stripped by the Oyabun plagued her mind. She feared what would happen to her if she was ever turned into nothing but a sex toy, raped and be left on the streets, likely to be dead.

She pressed her face against Raiden's chest and allowed her tears to fall, the sweat from his fighting filling her lungs. She should be happy and overjoyed to see her crush there, but she could only feel sorrow. And for a number of reasons.

Ever since the beginning, Raiden had always protected Houki in more ways than one. He would go to such lengths to protect her, even if it meant dying in the process. Not even Ichika's valor would extend as far as Raiden's. But Raiden was forged in battle and rose from the dark places of the earth no one ever dared to be in. He had struggled a lot in life to get to where he was now and always felt alone. But Houki had always been there for him just as much as he had been for her.

The first time he had protected her was from that IS Golem during his duel with Rin. She still recalled how a harpoon punctured through his shoulder before he was proceeded to be beaten brutally. He had died at the hands of Laura before resurrecting and going in an insane and bloody e suicide mission with the Silver Gospel.

All those events made Houki wish Raiden were not so careless, putting his life on the line. He was not suicidal and depressed and Houki knew he was a former soldier of the military, but all soldiers are precious, not expendable. The atmosphere felt like a Marine had just come home to see his wife after taking leave from a tour of duty.

Houki looked up at her savior, sniffling to not bawl out again. "T-thank you...for saving me back there."

Raiden couldn't help but smile. The one woman he loved was safe in his arms and no one will ever take her away from him ever again. He would go to the ends of the earth to search for her should it ever happen. Slowly but gently, Houki then leaned up and met her lips with Raiden in a kiss of comfort and of gratitude. Raiden cupped her cheek and pressed forward slightly before letting go.

* * *

Liu gave Rin a new set of clothes consisted of a clean black button shirt and dark gray blazers. Rin was still collecting her thoughts from the horrific incident as Liu prepared a fancy dinner. Rin wore a band aid on her right cheek as her only physical injury while Righteousness Union have a therapist to consult her emotions in check.

Rin ate her meal in peace as Liu also ate as well. He gave her more food as he knew that Rin need food to regain her energy. So far, the therapy session worked successfully when Rin told them everything about the incident. She is back normal, but not yet fully as she felt bad for going ballistic at her childhood friend.

"Liu," said Rin, feeling guilty. "I'm very sorry for lashing out at you for saving me back there."

"It's all good," Liu replied, giving her food. "That's what usually happens with PTSD. Right now, it's unsafe to go out due to the immense heat. We have a bath and a room for you to recover."

Rin nodded, giving thanks to her savior that risked his life to rescue Rin from Morohoshi-kai. Rin still does not know who those people are that took her in, and its best to not reveal their identities yet. Rin was left alone as she took a bath, cleaned herself up, and went to bed. Liu stood on guard for the whole night to ensure Rin is safe from danger.

* * *

Houki recovered with a few bandages and wrapping around her arm but she was still traumatized by what had happened. She returned to her room and cleaned herself up with a hot bath, unaware that Raiden was preparing dinner for her, a traditional Japanese set.

Houki had considered a lot of things from that experience. Once more did Raiden come to save her, and once more did the lion express his calm defiance. That drive and resolve that Houki admired, something she wished she had. She could feel Raiden's anger when she was being sexually assaulted as she curled herself into a ball, trying to get the memory out of her mind.

Once she got out of the room, she just saw Raiden prepare the last finishing touches of her meal.

"Where is yours?" asked Houki.

"I already ate." Raiden said plainly. For Houki though, she was a bit ticked off of his simplicity yet that was replaced when she went up from behind and hugged Raiden tightly. Raiden could feel the intent behind the hug as he placed his hands over hers. Tears decorated her eyes as Houki sniffed a few words and let them fall.

"Raiden," said Houki, feeling guilty. "I'm very sorry for lashing out at you for saving me back there."

"Don't worry about it," Raiden replied, turning around and facing her while still hugging her. "That's what usually happens with people who are traumatized. Right now, you're in safe hands, and I am never letting you go again."

Houki nodded as she dug her face in Raiden's chest before she left to put on her yukata. She sat and ate her dinner and watched Raiden work.

* * *

Rin slept like a baby as Liu slept next to her bedroom. The night was silent with most of the Righteousness Union asleep too. The results of the shootout were over 17 people were injured in the process. The house was torched into ashes. Righteousness Union retreat to have their injuries treated, and Morohoshi-kai scurried like rats.

The next day, Rin woke up from the sun shining down the window as she slowly got up. Upon opening the door, Liu was there.

"Good morning, Rin," Liu greeted. "Did you have a goodnight sleep?"

Rin gave a warm smile back at Liu. After all, Rin recovered from the incident.

"I appreciated the hospitality you gave me," Rin complimented. "I don't know how I should repay you."

Liu smirked. "There's no need to, you are the guest as we did out best to set you back on track. I'll drop you off back to your proper place to stay."

With that being said, Rin and Liu went inside the orang Lamborghini to take it easy back to the Academy as they cruise along the sunrise shimmering down on the street. 28 minutes later, Liu dropped Rin off at the Academy as he waited for a while to meet the silver lion. It did not take long for Liu to wait as he saw Raiden with something in his hand.

"What's this?" asked Liu.

"Looks like high sports car aren't the only thing Tetsuo had." said Raiden as he and Liu nodded together to open the first bag. Inside of it was cash in bundles of twenty, and lots of it.

"How much you think? 20 grand?" asked Raiden.

"30 most likely." said Liu.

The two boys then opened the second duffle bag and inside was a whole armament of weapons. They each took them out and laid it on the floor.

An AEK-971, QBZ-03, M4A1 Carbine with Aimpoint reflex optic, HK45, U**, Savage Model 10 BAS sniper rifle, incendiary grenades, and whole array of ammunition." said Raiden as he made the huge list. However, he had one question about the loot.

"Now how are we going to split all this?"

The boys stared at the set of weapons, figuring out which one to pick. A minute later, Liu made his decisions as he pointed the weapons he wanted.

"I'll take the AEK, QBZ-03, U**, and some grenades. You can have the M4, sniper rifle, and the 45 cal pistol." suggested Liu, grabbing the foreign weapons and money.

"Good choice of weapons. I knew you'll go after the foreign weapons. Now for the money, what do you say; 15 grand for me and 15 for you?"

"20 and 10. Final." said Liu. Raiden could sense the look in Liu's eyes that his decision was firm without any objections. Smirking, Raiden stored his weapons and the money back in the duffel bag.

"Done deal." Raiden completed the list, but he saw a bulletproof vest that caught his attention.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Raiden inspected the bullet-resistant vest made to protect against bullets. This was a viable piece as he kept one for himself just in case.

"Oh yeah, I also found these two bags that belong to you, Houki, and Lingyin," said Liu, tossing the shopping bags at Raiden.

Raiden opened the content, and it was new clothes Houki and Rin bought intended for him and Ichika. Raiden nodded his head that Houki truly did care for him to show how much she loved Raiden. The silver lion diverted his attention at Rin.

"You seem to be back on your feet," said Raiden.

"This guy here was the one that looked out for me the entire night."

The good news is Houki and Rin made it one piece while the Morohoshi-kai were still on the run. Raiden does not recognize Liu that rescued Rin as he diverted his attention towards him.

"Back to where we left off, I did not get your name."

Liu suddenly remembered and introduced himself properly this time. "I'm Liu King-sang, a childhood friend of Lingyin, and your friendly neighborhood watch. Me and Morohoshi-kai have a history for a long time."

"Oh is that so? That must have explained why they kidnapped Rin to draw you out."

Rin frowned at Raiden for bringing that up. "It would be better to not mention that again."

"I would love to stick around, but I don't want to bother you too much on school grounds. Until then, I'm out. Lingyin, be good now."

By the time Ichika, Scott, Chifuyu, Houki, and the girls came out to see the commotion, Liu went back in the Lamborghini, and drove off. They had questions to ask Raiden and Rin because they didn't recognize Liu at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So...Houki and Rin kidnapped. Never saw that coming did you?

Per my plan to get the other characters involved in this story unlike my prequel, I figured I started off with Rin considering she was the one most left out and that while I like her, she along with Cecilia are not that popular. No offense to everyone else who says otherwise. I also have a plan to include some sections about her and her alone, along with the others within this story once I have figured out what role they shall play.

 **NOTE** : I also want to give a shout out to PearlTapioca for allowing me the use of his OC, Liu King-sang. Go check out his story Dead Machines featuring the said OC. All rights to his OC are his alone as I asked permission from him to use it.

Like, follow, favorite, and review at your leisure!


	3. Chapter 3: Long Live the King

**CHAPTER 3**

Raiden had a long day of work and training for his time off. It was already the weekend yet with his position elevated to Student Council President after Tatenashi graduated, he was left with more work than needed to be done. Sometimes he felt that he needed Tatenashi to help him with the work. Then again, he pretty much had to do a majority of it in his two years' time as Vice President of the Student Council.

"Sigh. I am so exhausted…" Raiden said as he laid on his bed. Right after taking a shower and putting on some casual clothing consisting of a gray tank top and black sweat shorts, Raiden laid on his bed trying to enjoy the silence but exhaustion came over his mind. It had been one hell of a day of work and training. With everyone doing the same or even going out for shopping, there was nothing left for Raiden to do. Houki was at the dojo practicing while Charlotte went out with Laura again for some clothes.

Ever since the Morohoshi-kai incident, Houki and Rin eventually recovered, much to Raiden's relief. He learned from Rin that he was visiting the boy King-Sang Liu at his apartment near downtown and had already stopped by twice to see him. She had revealed that Liu was a childhood friend of hers that she had not seen for a long time. Raiden, for some reason though, felt an immediate trust in Liu, thinking he could protect Rin while she was out and about. While Raiden never really liked Triads, he was for some reason okay with Liu despite being with the Righteousness Union.

There was just one girl missing from his life though.

Raiden then looks on his phone and sees a picture of himself and Tatenashi on her graduation day. It was a day of memory, of happiness yet also one of departing as Tatenashi had to leave. It had almost been a year since she had left. Since then, their contact was restricted to emails and phone calls only. While they did get to spend some time in the summer together, it was only on a rare occasion.

Back when they last chatted by phone, Tatenashi promised to come see him whenever she wanted to but advised to hold it off until she gets used to her new life, especially for being the heiress to the Sarashiki family, having held the name for so long as its eldest daughter. She hates to admit it but she thinks she relies on Raiden a lot, mostly out of love of course.

Their last conversation in person though was around the day after graduation, when the two walked together by themselves on the beach by the shore.

 **FLASHBACK…**

 _The last time Raiden went to the beach was when he was on that field trip with the class where they stayed at the inn. This time however, he was invited solely by Tatenashi for her to see him one last time before she would be out of contact for a while. Tatenashi was always one to make plans ahead and sought a way to be with her "master" one last time. But she did not want to address Raiden as her "master" for that was when she was teasing him and the other girls mainly for fun. She wanted to speak to him as his lover, his first girlfriend._

 _The two walked together by the shoreline as the waves gently hit their feet. The cold, salty water being felt as it crashed in, the wet sand being dug as they walked. Tatenashi held Raiden's right hand and rested her head on his shoulder. The sun was already setting and this may be the perfect moment for Tatenashi as she broke the silence._

" _Hey…Raiden." Tatenashi said. "Thanks for doing this. It wasn't easy preparing yourself to see me one last time…"_

" _You don't have to thank me, Katana. Although it sometimes pains me to see you go, I am more than happy that you graduated and are moving on."_

" _Yeah…but you know, a part of me wanted to stay for an extra year just to be with you…"_

" _Can the Academy even allow that…?" Raiden asked._

" _Only if you have not achieved the general curriculum needed." Tatenashi said. "But there are those who wish to stay for an extra year to learn more about the IS."_

 _Raiden was silent. Given of Tatenashi's intelligence, it would be logical to assume that she'd either graduate early or stay to learn the extra-hard material. But because her case is about him, it is highly likely the Academy would not allow that._

 _Tatenashi clings closer to Raiden. "I'm just afraid that I would just drag you along if I ever did such a thing, to serve my own personal feelings. So I…"_

 _Raiden stopped and turns to Tatenashi, grasping her hips._

" _Katana…" Raiden interrupted. "You were there for me when I needed you most. You understood much about the life I went through and how you sought to bring me out of that hell hole. And for that, I am very grateful."_

 _Tatenashi blushes as she looks up to Raiden, the familiar blindfold around him despite his blindness._

" _Even more importantly, just as I love Charlotte and Houki, I love you as well. I would want nothing more than the chance to see you again soon."_

" _Yeah…" Tatenashi agreed. "But the person I rely on most of all…is you."_

 _Raiden nods back in confirmation._

"… _Does it feel like a burden? To have someone older than you?" asked Tatenashi fearfully._

" _Age has nothing to do with it, Katana." Raiden said gently. "You're not the first girl I've fallen in love with who are older than me. But you are the first girl I've felt bonded to."_

 _Tatenashi soon smiles as she leans deeper into Raiden, her breasts pressed up against him as Raiden grasps her hips. Once the sun fully sets, the two lean in for a kiss of love as it slowly turns passionate._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Raiden knew that Tatenashi could always count on him in that he will do anything for her or even the other two. But to Tatenashi, she also needs to learn how to rely on herself without Raiden, something the blind boy agreed to given that they won't be seeing much of each other for the rest of Raiden's school life, especially if Tatenashi needs to get use to her new life. After all, it would not be good on both of their parts to be worrying over each other because of how far apart they will be.

Raiden just had to trust in her, like he always did, and pray she gets adjusted to her new school life.

As Raiden decides to relax even more on his bed,

The door to his room soon opened with a click. Raiden looked to see if it was Houki but what happened next made him flabbergasted.

"Yahoo~!" A familiar voice as the figure turned the corner, revealing it to be none other than Raiden's blue cat.

Tatenashi Sarashiki, dressed in her IS Academy outfit and flipping her fan open that said "I'm back!".

"K-K-Katana?!" Raiden asked as he sat up, a rare occurrence for him.

"Good day to you, Aruji-sama." Tatenashi said.

Raiden was still shocked, like all feeling left him. Tatenashi could only giggle as she crawled to Raiden in a sexy manner.

"Here. Maybe this will help you." Tatenashi said as she leaned in for a kiss. She then straddled herself onto Raiden's lap, feeling a familiar thing poke her from below.

The kiss was enough for Raiden to snap out of his surprise as he recognized the taste and feel of Tatenashi. He started to kiss back, making the blue cat moan quietly before breaking up.

"But…how did you-?"

"I got permission from the principal." Tatenashi said. "After a little talk with my parents and permission from Orimura-sensei, I've been given an opportunity to take an extracurricular year here at the Academy…"

Her next sentence then gave her that cat-like grin.

"Which means I get to spend another year with you." Tatenashi said as she kissed Raiden on the cheek.

Raiden's surprise soon turned into one of a smile as he looked directly into those familiar ruby eyes of Tatenashi. It brought a warmth to his heart to see his favorite cat back again.

"Welcome back, Katana." Raiden said.

The two then leaned for another kiss that was more passionate than the last. It got so intense that Raiden soon grasped her but and flipped her over, earning a giggle from her. The two began to kiss more and more as their tongues intertwined and their saliva soon starting to spill over.

A call was then heard over the two's ears as the familiar green holographic box appeared on the left side of their faces, interrupting their moment. Chifuyu then spoke over the comm.

"All Personal IS pilots. Report immediately to the command center. I will send you directions."

As everyone soon gathered at the command center, Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu were about to relay the reason for calling them. But everyone was more so shocked to see Tatenashi returned as they saw her holding Raiden's hand as she walked with him.

"Hi there, everyone." Tatenashi greeted. The reactions were mixed.

Rin and Cecilia were very surprised to see the former SCP yet also scowled due to her past antics over Ichika. Laura was surprised as well yet kept herself composed like any true soldier would. But Kanzashi would be jaw-dropped to see her sister again even after graduating. She wondered what her family had thought of this as she was not informed at all of her sister staying at the Academy.

Houki was already jealous, the scowl bearing directly towards Raiden for "cheating" on her, the lion shrinking a bit. Raiden was finally her roommate, yet this thieving cat was already taking him away from her. Charlotte was no better as that familiar dark aura of a smile popped up, something Raiden feared a lot coming from his childhood friend.

Chifuyu coughed to herself to get their attention as they soon stood composed like soldiers.

"Thank you all for coming here. We have just received word of something regarding the students' safety." Chifuyu said.

"Orimura-sensei, what has happened? What's the situation?" Charlotte asked.

Chifuyu took a moment to compose herself for a brief moment before she revealed the reason for summoning them all.

"Ichika Orimura has been kidnapped by Phantom Task."

The whole room soon went dead silent before it was replaced with shock and awe, with only Tatenashi and Raiden keeping their composure.

"Stalker, if you will pull up security cameras." Chifuyu ordered.

Scott soon pulls up security cameras on screen that show Ichika walking before he is soon followed by a couple of thugs into an alleyway. The next camera shows him knocked out and dragged to the car before taking off.

The only one that remained stoic was Raiden, who clenched his fists and gave a low growl.

The enemy had returned.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Musouka (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Opening)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen, the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika, the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki, and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Lion Heart in its 2nd Shift mode as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices a Vehicon as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a Vehicon with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming Vehicons chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple Vehicons in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of Vehicons are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another Vehicon with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the Vehicon thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta (** Chifuyu and Yamada-sensei and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, Lion Heart, in its Akuruturuka is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the third the Eternal Throne from the Vault. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

Ichika wakes up on the floor as he adjusts his vision. Once he wakes up, he sees himself bruised up in his legs, arms, and chest as he struggles to sit up.

"Where…am I?" asked Ichika as he looked around to see himself in some sort of abandoned industrial warehouse facility.

Last he heard, Ichika was walking in town and was on his way back to the Academy. Before long though, he was being followed by a couple of thugs, whom he tried to get away from as he noticed they were following him. But Ichika was soon cornered into an alleyway before there were even more thugs carrying bats of sorts. A fight was soon engaged but Ichika was no match for it and soon found himself knocked out, lights going out.

Now he is ended up in an unknown location in an abandoned warehouse facility. The memories of his first kidnapping years ago came rushing back to him, a time that Ichika seemed to have pushed away from his mind as he does not like to remember it. Except this time though, he was not tied up to a pole and left there. With history repeating itself once more, he can only pray that Chifuyu or his friends will come to the rescue.

Ichika walked around the abandoned warehouse slowly before he sees himself trapped in a large spider web that descends upon him. Stuck in it, he partially deploys his IS and Yukihira Nigata and slices open the web. But he is then immediately pinned down by a spider IS before he is grabbed by the legs and thrown to the side of the warehouse and into a wall. Ichika looks up to see Autumn.

"Hey there, boy!" Autumn said as she scurried towards Ichika and lifts him by one of her claw legs.

"Ph-Phantom Task?" A shocked Ichika said before he was thrown again to a railing, his back taking the impact as air left his lungs. He struggles to stand up as Autumn walks around her like a spider looking after its prey that was caught in its web.

Another presence was felt behind Ichika as he turned around to see a familiar figure and familiar IS rise up from the floor beneath her and be suspended in the air. For a weird reason though, it gave off a low growling noise like that of a tiger. It was the IS Black Knight, piloted by the one person Ichika seems to despise the most.

Madoka Orimura, his younger twin sister that he had no knowledge of.

"Hello, brother." Madoka said with a malicious smile. "Remember me?"

"You!" Ichika said as he attempted to call forth Byakushiki.

"Don't try it!" said Madoka as she snapped her fingers quickly and Ichika was soon electrified, his IS shutting down immediately before he was grabbed and tossed by Autumn over to Madoka as she then tossed him over to a nearby steel table. As he landed on it, robotic arms above him grabbed and held him down to the table.

Ichika struggles to get out as he tries to fight but with his arms and feet shackled, it was all in vain. Madoka comes over with a delightful grin, seeing the pitiful sight of her own flesh and blood helpless before her.

"It delights me to see you captive and helpless, just like last time." Madoka said as Ichika struggled against the tight grip. "Oh do not worry, brother. I **will** kill you…slowly and painfully, but first…we have some delicate work to do."

Ichika tries to get out of the grip of the robotic arms holding him down but it was all in vain. With his IS deactivated, there was nothing he could do.

Angrily, he asks, "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing much." Madoka said. "Just merely want to fix that brain of yours, perhaps unlock a few memories you do not seem to recall from your past. This pet drone of mine will do."

Madoka then activates a small, robotic, insectoid drone that was in the form of a microscope on the nearby table. As it changed its appearance, it revealed itself to be an insectoid robot with detachable "glasses". It has six insectoid legs and two adorable translucent arms. ( **Author's Note** : It is Scalpel from _**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**_ )

The insectoid drone soon pops up and crawls onto Ichika as it comes face to face with him. Ichika tries to turn his head away from the drone but finds that he does not have so much room as the drone looks closer at him with its 'glasses' on. Having a hard time concentrating because of Ichika thrashing around, it swipes his face and leaves a mark, stunning him a bit.

It then crawls behind Ichika's head before it uses its talons to pierce slowly into Ichika's head, making him scream at the pain of his head irritated. Holding him still, Madoka the pulls out another device similar to the Remover she gave to Autumn years ago when they attacked the IS Academy. Except instead of a device that was meant to extract the IS from its pilot, this one had other ideas, designed solely by Madoka Orimura for her to use on her brother.

Activating it, the device attaches itself like a spider web onto Ichika's chest before it contracts into him, squeezing his chest tightly as the center of the device rotates with an eerie green light shining forth. Then from that light, holographic images displayed forth like what would be viewed on a projector screen. It appeared to be Ichika's childhood.

Most of those images mainly presented himself alongside a younger Houki, Chifuyu, Rin, Dan and his sister Ran. There was also one image of his two abandoned parents that he had hoped never to see again. But there were also a few more images Ichika did not quite make out, like the one of a younger him, likely at the age of 2, his sister Chifuyu, and another girl next to him. The girl looked similar to Chifuyu, just like Madoka was as well.

"Ah, there they are." Madoka said with satisfaction as she saw the images.

"Wha—What are those?" Ichika asked in fear.

"Suppressed memories that you were never meant to see." answered Madoka.

With the images dispersed, the Remover device detached itself from Ichika before it magnetically returned to Madoka's hand. Her insect drone released Ichika's head and moved to his chest before it made a suggestion to Madoka.

"Ve must haff ze brain on ze table! Chop-chop!"

"My brain?" asked Ichika before he turns to Madoka. "What does he mean by my brain!?"

"Well, it just means you have something on your mind. Something I need." answered Madoka. "Not to worry though. In time, you will understand it all."

Madoka then gives the okay nod to her insectoid drone as it brings out a drill and saw blade, ready to cut open Ichika. The blunette boy struggles against the grip, trying some way to get the drone off of him but it was all in vain as the drill and saw get closer and closer to his chest. His heart rate jumped up as did his blood pressure, fear taking over his face as his breathing became erratic. His yells and screams were getting higher and higher as they drew closer.

In that moment, the roof of the warehouse busts open as it showed the IS Sovereign Spirit breaking through. To the right side, it also showed Rafale Revive Custom II as Charlotte fires on Autumn but not before destroying the restraints holding Ichika captive. Despite his IS rendered inoperable, Ichika knew that all he could do was run and hide as he darted himself to safety with Charlotte's help.

Raiden leaps over to the other side and, with his gunblade, fires at Madoka twice but both shots miss while Raiden brings out one of his Velvet Nightmare ion blasters from his left arm. Madoka soon darts forward and does a backflip to land on the other side on the 2nd floor of the warehouse. As soon as both land on each other's side, they begin to trade fire.

Autumn tries to come from behind to fight Raiden but the blind pilot smacks her around and fires two shots of his ion blaster at Autumn at point blank range then fires another two with his gunblade at the spider, pushing her out the warehouse through a window. Once Raiden meets Madoka again, he fires one ion blaster round straight into Madoka's chest, pushing her outside as well. Madoka then flies away but the danger was not over yet.

"Ichika!" cried Raiden as he turned into his jet mode of his IS. "Get in!"

Ichika wastes no time and straps himself inside Raiden's jet mode as the two take off to the skies to get to a safe distance.

* * *

The girls rally up to a safe location and meet Charlotte who emerged from the warehouse that was smoking from the fuel leaking inside. Luckily the fuel was not toxic nor flammable, so it was practically safe.

"Charlotte!" Laura cried. "Are you okay? Where is Ichika?"

"He's with Raiden." Charlotte said as she turned around. "He should be—"

But Raiden was not with her, to her confusion. The plan for them was to rendezvous with Ichika to a safe location.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" asked Charlotte.

The comm link soon came in back at the IS Academy.

"Guys, listen. There's been a change of plans." said Yamada-sensei.

"What do you mean, Yamada-sensei?" asked Cecilia.

"Phantom Task is still in the area. And they are searching for Orimura-kun and Hataru-sama. Find them before they do, or this rescue will have been for nothing."

"How?" asked Houki who was worried. "Raiden is not here with us."

"It's alright, Houki." Tatenashi reassured her. "We'll find them."

Another voice soon popped over the comm link, revealing Kanzashi's voice who stayed behind to track Ichika and Raiden's location.

"We've located Raiden and Ichika. They're headed to the Honshu Alpine Conifer Forest. It's west from their position." Kanzashi said as she located their position.

"All pilots, rally over to Raiden at the forest!" ordered Yamada-sensei. "Stalker-san and Orimura-sensei will join you on the way."

"Roger!"

All of the girls hurried over to meet with Raiden and Ichika, unaware to them though that the enemy has gotten there first.

* * *

 **AT** **HONSHU ALPINE CONIFER FOREST** **…**

Ichika and Raiden, the latter in a jet mode with Ichika inside as the passenger, were in a low altitude on the run from Phantom Task. They had not run into any trouble yet, but Raiden was keeping all sensors activated, knowing that they did not just simply retreat. Flying above the tree line of the Honshu Alpine Conifer Forest, Raiden saw on his radar of something coming up from behind him from the trees.

"Here she comes!" Ichika cried as Madoka came out and fired one shot of her Star Breaker cannons at Raiden, forcing him to revert to IS mode but Madoka tackles him in the process. Luckily for Raiden, he tosses Ichika away from the two at a safe distance.

"Hide, Ichika!" Raiden cried as he and Madoka were in a tumble.

Before long, the two stood up as Raiden delivered a strong right claw hook at Madoka's face. He spins in the process and goes for the attack, but Madoka charges and tackles him to the ground.

Ichika runs to hide behind a couple of tall trees as he sees the two opponents fight each other. Both Madoka and Raiden soon began to trade insulting names to one another as they fought.

"Weak!" cried Madoka as Raiden pulled out a dead tree and attempted to slam it to Madoka. She swipes the tree away as it leaves Raiden's hands, hitting another tree which was the same one Ichika was hiding behind.

"Pathetic!" Raiden says as he deals a serious blow to Madoka's lower back.

"Failed…experiment!" Madoka said as she attempted to swipe Raiden horizontally which makes him duck and deliver a sucker punch to Madoka sending her into a tumble.

Raiden then pulls out his gunblade and says, "Jealous bitch!"

Having impaled Madoka on the shoulder, Raiden takes his sword out, elbows Madoka, and then grabs and tosses her around. At this point, Madoka needed backup as she sent out a distress call which was received immediately in the form of two IS'.

One IS was piloted by a girl named Forte Sapphire, a petite Greece girl with untidy black long hair tied in a braid and wrapped around her neck and light red pale eyes. Her IS, Cold Blood, looked something like a sharp, mythical bird fueled by ice. ( **Author's note** : If you want her appearance, IS and all, look her up on Youtube in the game Infinite Stratos Archetype Breaker)

The other was Autumn who promptly dropped from the skies, destroy a few of the trees before ripping one that was in her way. She then spotted Ichika who was right in front of her.

"Come here, boy!" Autumn said as she eagerly went after him.

( **Author's note** : Insert Soundtrack: _Steve Jablonsky – Transformers Revenge of the Fallen OST – Forest Battle_ )

Ichika makes a run for it as he avoids Autumn who tried to grab him with her web, but she misses barely. Madoka then sees Ichika and chases after him, only for her to be ambushed by Raiden on the right side and put into a brief tumble with him before he lets go.

Madoka tries to kick Raiden from behind, but he grabs her leg, punches her in the back of the knee and forcing her to kneel, before he then knees her face with his own. Raiden turns around to see Autumn charge at him with one of her submachine guns in hand, but he grabs her head, and punches and spins to get behind her. He grabs her head whilst kicking Madoka away.

Autumn struggles against the grip of the lion, recklessly and carelessly firing her submachine gun in her right hand, as she is lifted up into an upside-down position in the air before Raiden kicks her in the face with his right foot and sends her tumbling across the forest floor, making her groan in pain.

 **MEANWHILE…**

All six of the girls increased their speed of their IS as they were rendezvousing over to Raiden, whom Kanzashi informed them that he was engaged with the enemy. Ichika was safe and remained in hiding but they needed to double time it before it was too late.

 **AT** **HONSHU ALPINE CONIFER FOREST** **…**

' _All of my plans have led to this moment.'_ Madoka thought gleefully as she battled Raiden. _'Now finally it ends here.'_

Madoka comes to Raiden but he slashes her away before Raiden receives a drill to the head by Autumn. His head was then grabbed by Forte from behind. Raiden elbows her to break free, only to receive an ice saw blade at his rib cage before he breaks free and engages Autumn. Autumn clips a part of his IS' shoulder which pushes Raiden to Forte before he pushes her out of the way. Raiden grabs Autumn's left hand before Autumn gives another drill attack.

As the two parry, Raiden swings recklessly before Autumn backs off, leaving the opportunity for Madoka to grab Raiden behind and throw him over her on top of a few dead trees. Raiden rolls around to stand up but at the same time, Madoka spins around to kick Raiden right into the face, shattering the left side of his helmet in the process and leaving a bloody cut mark on his cheek.

"Anisama!" Ichika cried as she saw Raiden outnumbered and getting pulverized.

Recovering from his stun, Raiden stands up before he receives a shot from Autumn's cannon along with her hand submachine guns. Raiden then receives a blow to the face from Madoka who was behind him before Madoka turns around and powers her fusion cannon. Raiden staggers and turns around in a spin, only for Madoka's fusion cannon to be fully charged as she fires off a point-blank shot, sending him flying across the landscape.

Raiden is flung back and into a bit of a tumble as his landing stops. Battered, bruised, and bleeding all over, he spits out a chunk of blood and saliva from his mouth. Though it did not look like much, he was hurting all over. His IS was nearly out of shield energy, his body covered in a myriad of injuries, his ion blasters are out of ammo, and his IS armor was torn and shredded mostly. The only weapons he had left were his BIT drones, his chest repulsor cannon, and his gunblade.

"Is the future of our war not worth a single human life?" Madoka asked as she unsheathed her hidden sword in her fusion cannon while approaching her fallen opponent.

"Get up. Get up!" Ichika cried to Raiden, who was hiding underneath the roots of a fallen and torn-out tree.

"You will never stop at one…" Raiden said before he took one end of the handle on his gunblade and pulled it off, revealing two identical swords.

"I'll take you all on!" cried Raiden as he stood up and charge while also deploying all four of his BIT drones, Pride Cubs, to get an advantage by keeping one or two of his three opponents distracted. Ichika tries to stay hidden and out of sight, while also trying to avoid all the fire going on around him.

Raiden impales Autumn with one of his swords and flings her back to Madoka, along with parrying Forte's ice sword strike as he goes behind her and clips parts of her IS off. Madoka keeps herself busy to attend to two of the BIT drones as he blasts them away whilst Autumn fires and destroys one with her cannon. In a spin, Raiden slashes at Forte before engaging Autumn and make her fire her cannon at Forte. Forte tries to fire back with her ice cannon but she misses and hits the last BIT drone whilst being skewered in the leg by one of Raiden's swords as he threw it to her.

Ichika watches the battle unfold from his safety spot, amazed at Raiden holding his own, yet still wishing he could help. It pained him just to sit by and watch and it made him feel like less of a man. But now Raiden was doing his best to protect him by taking on all three at once, something even Ichika would admit he would probably stand no chance against.

Raiden headbutts Autumn before he turns his attention to Madoka by catching her leg with the remaining half of his gunblade sword. He gets behind Madoka before he pulls the sword out and destroying a few parts of her IS, impales her to the ribcage, and forces her to the ground before finally impaling the sword into her left shoulder and leaving it there. Madoka straightens up and turns around to meet a righthanded punch from Raiden, making her spill blood from her mouth before she receives a left claw to the face and is sent flying away.

Facing Autumn, Raiden takes her right arm of her IS and swipes it off with his empowered claw. Even though her whole arm was not taken off, it still annoyed Autumn, even more when Raiden started to use it as a bludgeon and smack her with it twice before firing his lascannons at her at point blank range.

Raiden then takes a swipe at Forte's face as she approaches him with his sword that was impaled into her leg which is quickly disarmed. Raiden then grabs her arms to restrain her, forces her to the ground by hitting her knee from behind, and charges up his repulsor cannon loaded in his chest to maximum. He then sets it off at point-blank range, making Forte scream in pain as none of her ice abilities could shield that blast. It sends her flying across the area, destroying a few trees, and knocks her unconscious, along with leaving a scorched trail of fire and ash on the surrounding area.

"Piece of tin." Raiden mutters as he leaves her be. "Ichika, where are you?"

But then suddenly, Raiden is grabbed from behind on his left shoulder and then…

[ **CRUNCH** ]

The sound of metal and flesh filled the air as Raiden screamed in pain, having been stabbed to the stomach from behind as the blade twisted around upwards.

"No!" cried Raiden as he is soon lifted from behind by none other than Madoka, who had her hidden blade from her fusion cannon driven into Raiden.

"You're so weak!" said Madoka as she gleefully loaded one round of her fusion cannon and fired directly into Raiden. The sight of metal, fire, smoke, and blood, along with the sound of Raiden in pain from the shot, left a permanent memory mark on Ichika's mind, whose eyes were wide as saucers as he shook with fear.

Madoka brings her blade out of Raiden as he hits the ground before falling over to his side, his IS Sovereign Spirit still activated as the Absolute Defense system was triggered though it just barely saved his life.

 **IN TOKYO…**

From her condominium looking over the city, Squall was in her hot bath naked as she soon opened her eyes gently and slowly sighed and smiled, almost like an eventful feeling coursed through her. It was a feeling of joy, like she had received a gift that she fell in love with at first sight. She then stood from her bath as she looked outside the window, the soap covering parts of her body and the sound of the water dripping from her body and hitting the bath.

"At last…" Squall said with a grin. "He is mine again!"

 **BACK AT** **HONSHU ALPINE CONIFER FOREST** **…**

Ichika could only look on and see Raiden on the ground and severely wounded. If his IS were not deactivated from before, then he could have aided Raiden. But now he stood helpless and powerless and could do nothing as Raiden turned onto his back with his lights flickering out and blood pouring out of him. He met Ichika's eyes to issue one last command.

"Ichika, run! Run…"

With that, Raiden falls unconscious.

Not even second guessing, Ichika makes a run for it in the opposite direction. And right before long, he sees the girls, Scott, and Chifuyu arrive in their IS. Charlotte and Cecilia provide cover fire for Ichika as Chifuyu and Scott get him to safety, but all eyes of the girls turn to see Raiden's body wrapped in a spider web by Autumn and dragged and lifted away as both Autumn and Madoka retreat with a captive Raiden and knocked out Forte carried by Madoka.

"Raiden!" cried Houki as she tries to get to him but is immediately shot down by Madoka's fusion cannon as she fired three shots at her. All three shots hit Houki and were powerful enough to bring Houki back into the ground, destroying a large portion of her shield energy.

"No!"

Houki attempts to pull out her bow, Thousands Piercing, and readies to fire and releases her arrow towards Autumn but at the same time, she is knocked away by Tatenashi who diverts her fire.

"Sarashiki, what are you doing?!" yells Houki, angered that her shot missed deliberately.

"We can't risk it! You'll hit Raiden!" said Tatenashi.

"I don't care! Raiden!" Houki tries to fire again but is held back by Tatenashi and Charlotte.

"Houki, no! You'll hit Raiden with that!" said Charlotte.

"Unhand me! Let me go!" Houki cried as she tried to get her shot but can only see Raiden get further and further away from her as he is carried away by Autumn's web.

Houki shrieks out to Raiden's name but he, along with Phantom Task, are soon gone by their sight. Tatenashi and Charlotte hold a thrashing Houki back before she collapses in tears, the love of her life gone from her sight.

All that was heard from the aftermath of the battle were the screams and tears of a girl who lost her precious lion to the enemy.

* * *

 **IS ACADEMY: ICHIKA'S ROOM…**

Ichika was all by himself in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed as he looked out to the moonlight. It was already dark with the lights out as night fell over. To Ichika though, it felt like the night lasted for more than one day.

Physically he was not hurt aside from a few scratches, but his mental state did not fare any better. After all, seeing Raiden defeated by Madoka like that left a big mark on his psyche. The image and memory of Raiden stabbed from behind and blasted replayed itself over and over, along with Raiden's final words to Ichika telling him to run.

Ichika wished he didn't ran but because his IS was deactivated, there was not much of anything he could do. Ichika tried his best to forget what had happened but his mind would not allow it. He did not speak to anyone when he came back, only wishing to be alone. He had not eaten anything since he got back and refused to come out of his room.

The door to his room soon opened and closed as someone entered.

"Ichika…" A voice turned to Ichika as he saw Chifuyu standing there in his room.

Ichika remained silent as he turned back around into his stupor, not wanting to look into the eyes of his sister. Chifuyu walked over to him and stood in front, keeping her stoic face and her arms crossed over herself.

"We will get him back." Chifuyu said, trying to offer some words of comfort.

"Will we?" asked Ichika though in a quiet voice. To be honest, Chifuyu was well aware of her brother's stupor and quite frankly, she had enough of it.

"Now is not the time for you to succumb to depression." Chifuyu said sternly. "There was nothing you could do to help him."

"And yet he was defeated by them while I did was sat and watch." Ichika said, his anger slowly rising in him as he clenched as he slowly his fists. "I can't stand it anymore. I don't want to remain powerless."

"How long will you keep up with that arrogance of yours?" asked Chifuyu sternly. "Even if you were not powerless, did you really think you two could have survived that battle?"

"I could have done something, Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said, his voice beginning to rise in despair. "Why did I have to sit by and watch others fight for me? Why could I have not stopped it?! Why—"

Ichika soon fell silent before he asked one last question.

"Why could I not save him?"

The room was silent as Ichika's tears spilled over into his lap. He didn't like to cry as he felt it made him weak yet he could not stop the flow of them. It hurt his heart to feel this way, hurt him to see the brother-like figure "killed" right before his eyes.

The next move surprised Ichika as Chifuyu had her arms around Ichika. He looked up then to see the one thing he had never seen before.

Chifuyu was already shedding her own tears as they slowly fell. Both of the siblings soon hugged each other, comforting one another as the long night went on.

 **AT LIU'S APARTMENT…**

Liu was already working on his boxing skills as he punches his punching bag. With such loud rap music in the background, Liu was just doing his nightly exercises. He had been doing this for about a couple of hours now.

After he was done, Liu decided to take a break and turned off his radio. After grabbing a towel to wrap around his neck, he grabbed some water from the fridge. After one gulp from the bottle, he heard knocking form his door.

He goes to open it to see Rin, whose bangs form her head covered her eyes.

"Rin?" asked Liu as he let her enter. Slowly but surely she made her way through yet Liu knew as soon as he saw her, something was not right.

"Hey. What's wrong?" asked Liu as he helped her onto the bed. But as soon as they got to it, Rin hugged Liu and buried her face into his chest.

"…Gone…" Rin muttered quietly as Liu could not make of what she had said.

"What?" asked Liu.

Again, Rin muttered in a quiet voice. "He's gone…"

"Who? Who is gone?" asked Liu.

Rin slowly lifted her head to see tears falling down her face, eyes watering red as she gripped her tight hug onto Liu. Though it did not hurt the Triad thanks to his strong muscles, he could certainly feel the pressure from Rin's tiny arms. Rin finally told him why she was in such pain.

"Raiden is gone." said Rin as she choked on her tears.

Rin tried her best to explain what had happened in detail to Liu, but she choked up on a lot of her words because of what had happened. Although she and Raiden were not that close, the Morohoshi-kai incident last month made them socialize even more. And now to see him gone not only hurt Houki who was much closer to him than any of them but Rin as well because she just lost a good friend.

Liu bore a scowl on his face as he grasped the situation. Righteousness Union certainly had a few confidential dealings with Phantom Task in the past, but Liu had a feeling that what they did today may have painted them their true colors. Even his boss and the Righteousness Union's Dragon Head, Uncle Yuen, would certainly seem to agree. Hell, Uncle Yuen revealed he never trusted them and was always suspicious of his dealings with them.

Liu could only look out into the sky as he cursed Phantom Task for what they did and wondered where the hell Raiden is. He held Rin tight to let her spill her tears comforting her as best she can.

 **IS ACADEMY: SCOTT'S ROOM…**

Cecilia was already crying on Scott's lap quietly. In her hand was a lion pendant, the same one Raiden gave her two years ago and even longer before that when he was acting as her bodyguard from those who wanted to steal her family's fortune after her parents died. She looked up to Raiden as a brother, hence why she called him 'Aniki', yet now her 'Aniki' is gone, taken by the enemy.

Scott comforted Cecilia as best he could without words needed. He had ordered PHOENIX to lock the room and ensure no one disturbs the two of them. Today was supposed to just be another ordinary day in their daily life until Phantom Task showed up again. Scott was at least able to figure out that Ichika's kidnapping was nothing more than a ruse for them to lure Raiden out and incapacitate him. Scott knows all too well of Raiden's history with Phantom Task yet kept it confidential under orders of his superior Miriam Walker for Raiden's sake.

To Scott, Raiden was like a brother to him. Both of them met when they were still in the military, but they were of different branches at the time. Scott was with the Army Rangers while Raiden was with the Marines. Scott applied for the computer engineering and communications corps while Raiden worked to become one of the best fighters the Marines had like his Mentor before him. Sometimes they were put into missions together as Scott would be Raiden's eyes and ears while he would be the sniper. By the time both of them left the military and applied for the CIA, they worked together like those good old times as partners and friends, having each other's back.

Scott could only look outside his window as he petted the now sleeping Cecilia, who cried herself to sleep, hoping that Raiden was okay. But the phoenix boy could only look with contempt for Phantom Task, vowing to himself that he will see to it Raiden is recovered no matter the cost.

 **HOUKI'S ROOM…**

Houki was left alone in her room as she requested. She laid herself in the sheets of Raiden's bed, trying to imagine sleeping with him. As much as she wanted to believe was not true, she could not accept the fact that Raiden was captured by Phantom Task. Her stubborn nature would not accept it at all.

But the memory of seeing Raiden carried away unconscious by the enemy left itself permanent into her mind. Whatever Phantom Task planned to do with Raiden, she did not care as she wanted to get her back. She wished she could have saved him but she also risked hitting him with her Thousand Pierce arrows given that his Absolute Defense system on his IS was active.

Charlotte soon came over with some water in hand.

"Here, Houki." Charlotte offered the water but Houki would not turn and respond. She was still consumed by her grief as Charlotte put the water by the side table.

Charlotte sat by Houki's side as she patted her shoulder. The samurai girl slowly rose up yet her bangs covered her eye line, trying to hide away her face. Charlotte however could not take it anymore as she wrapped herself around Houki to the girl's surprise.

Houki could feel Charlotte shake with sorrow before she started hearing sniffles from her. She then looked at her eye to eye to see Charlotte crying.

"I miss him too." Charlotte said with teary eyes. Soon enough, Houki sobbed over Charlotte as both girls let out their tears, though Charlotte was more reserved than the samurai girl.

Charlotte knew that Houki would take this hard. Yet she could not help but wonder if fate really was a cruel mistress for both Houki and Raiden. Many times she saw Raiden being hurt and Houki left concerned and worried over him. Her love to the silver lion was unconditional and true as she devoted herself to Raiden, wanting to help him in any way whatsoever. So to see him carried away by the enemy could not sit well on both of their conscious'. More often than not had Raiden put himself into a lot of danger yet now he was captured and is somewhere around the world hidden away.

Charlotte also knew Tatenashi would take this hard as well, but she felt the former SCP would be more reserved. Speaking of Tatenashi, she was being comforted by her sister in the latter's room. Having returned to the Academy, she was now sharing a room with her sister, yet it was also her first day back and seeing Raiden again after so long. Now she was left broken but not so much as Houki. At least Kanzashi would be there to help comfort her sister.

And yet, both Charlotte and Houki would understand what they are going through. Normally when Raiden was severely hurt, he would recover in a jiffy. But now not only was he severely hurt but he was also taken and now they cannot find him anywhere.

All Charlotte could do was cry together with Houki, their beloved lion now gone from their eyes.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION...**

It was dark and cold as Raiden could see nothing but blackness. He felt immense pain mostly on his chest but also his ankles and wrists. By the feel of it, it felt like something was pumped into his body system as he sat immobile, a paralysis drug of sorts. Blood was heard dripping onto the cold stone floor as he looked upwards to find himself shackled. He could feel the blood from his head dripping every 30 seconds as the blood went down his face.

' _Wha…What happened?'_ Raiden thought. But as soon as he said that, the memories of what had happened hit him hard.

That's right. He had been impaled and blasted by Madoka when he was searching for Ichika, thinking the battle was over. But that was a big mistake, one he regretted as he tightened his fists for such a foolish slipup, leading him to be in this state. With his defeat and capture by Phantom Task, the memories of those days as an assassin for their dirty work coursed through his mind. Who knows though if Phantom Task wants to do something worse for Raiden this time around. Whether it is to be their test subject or their assassin working for them, Raiden would be forced to accept his fate one way or another.

Now he was all alone. In the dark where there was no light, no sun, and certainly no warmth. Just the cold and lonely blackness of a cell. Raiden thought of Houki, how he wishes he could see her right now yet feared that because of being informed of his capture at this point and time, she may have secluded herself into a depression. It brought fear to Raiden as he never wants to see Houki with such a sad face. The same applied for Tatenashi and Charlotte yet they seemed to be in more control of it than his beloved vixen.

"I see you are awake, partner." A voice said in the dark, like that of a ghost as Raiden struggled to hear or even see the figure in front of him covered by the darkness.

"Do not worry." The voice said. "You are not dead. Just imprisoned. Temporarily."

The dim candle light soon lights up and reveals none other than Madoka Orimura, standing in front of Raiden. She already had a few bandages on her face and body as a result from their battle, but they were of an easy patch to fix up. Though she kept a stoic face, a mixture of emotions swirled Madoka yet she kept it under control. Here was her former partner and hated rival, shackled and imprisoned. Because his bindings of her of anti-IS material, he would never be able to activate his IS even in its poor condition.

"Unharmed by the blade. The lion king indeed, Raiden." Madoka said. "You and I truly are not so different."

Raiden slowly looks up to his former partner. "Is that what it has come to, Madoka? Killing people left and right for no reason at all?"

"Well, to each their own." remarked Madoka. "I chose my path, you chose the way of the wanderer. And they found you amusing for a while, the students of the IS Academy."

Madoka wasn't wrong according to Raiden. Indeed, the students had looked up to him, thinking nothing can stop him. But with him captured by Phantom Task, he wonders now where their hope is now. Even though they also had Ichika and Scott, Raiden was always the one more recognizable by many. Now he is gone from their sights if not permanently. But who knows how long he may remain as a prisoner for Phantom Task now that he is back in their clutches once again.

"But the one thing they fear more than a strange wanderer…is to see their favored idol fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you have done for them, eventually, they will betray you. So why bother?"

"You know me, Madoka." Raiden responded. "I don't do it for right or wrong. I don't do it for justice either. I fight because it is the only thing I am capable of."

Madoka then comes over to Raiden's side and sits next to him.

"Here is the real truth, Raiden." Madoka said. "There are about 15 million people in Tokyo, the students of the IS Academy included. And those teeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional people onto their shoulders."

Madoka then taps Raiden's shoulder as she moves to his view and meets him eye to eye while grasping his neck firmly without choking him.

"You and me, Raiden…We are exceptional." Madoka said. "I could kill you right here and now to have my revenge, but I am offering you a second chance. A choice. Join me. Imagine what we could accomplish together, like in the old days. What we could create."

The deal was not so much of a choice given Raiden's predicament and the fact that with his condition deteriorating, there was nothing he could do to resist.

"Or we can destroy each other." Madoka retorted as she stood up and made her way to the cell door. "Cause the deaths of countless innocents in selfish battle again and again and again until we are both dead! Is that what you want?"

Madoka then turns to the door and opens it to leave. Before vanishing from sight though, she turns her head to her former partner one more time.

"Think about it…partner." Madoka said as she closed the door to Raiden's cell.

With that final shut of the door, Raiden was left all alone. He some things to think about regarding what Madoka said. Indeed, the two former friends were special, but they chose different methods on the same path they took, and it diverted them away from each other for some time. With them reunited though, now Madoka holds all the cards in her hands. But Squall would be the major player though as she intends to have Raiden back to her side at any cost. With him captured, Raiden can only dread of what his Mistress plans for him. After all, the only person Raiden fears is his Mistress because of what she can do to someone like him.

Raiden could only think of his beloved vixen and see her beautiful image one last time as he whispered her name quietly to himself.

"Houki…forgive me."

* * *

 **Author's note**

First it was Houki and Rin who were kidnapped. Now it was Raiden but by the returning enemy this time and now in an unknown location. Sure Squall has her beloved pet back but what she plans to do with him afterwards remains a mystery. After all it will take more than words to convince the lion to return to her side. As for Madoka, well, she didn't exactly get the fight she wanted but nonetheless it does give her great pleasure to see her rival defeated by her and chained away, along with some words of advice she gives to him. And for those wondering, Forte is still alive. She is just seriously hurt and boy is Daryl not too happy about that.

I may not make any progress in April due to scheduling conflict with school. I will try to work on the story but do not expect anything until May at least.

Like, follow, favorite, and review at your leisure!


	4. Chapter 4: Servitude is not Imprisonment

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Houki was running. Running as fast as she could. Her breathing was heard loudly as she ran in the infinite darkness, with only herself as a light in it. But she felt as if she was running for an eternity in the middle of nowhere. Adrenaline rushed through her like a raging current, like she was on the run from something. Her loud footsteps were heard with each step that were of one second from one another._

 _By the time she made her way to an opening, she saw Raiden and Ichika, the former in his IS and holding his broken gunblade in his left hand. His IS looked as if it had seen some battle, in fact it was the same look Raiden had from the forest battle that he had fought with Phantom Task._

 _She ran up to them before she stopped to catch her breath._

" _Ichika. Raiden. What's going on?" Houki asked._

 _But strangely enough, there was no answer from either of them. Houki looked at her childhood friend who was only looking at Raiden, who was standing in the middle of some chamber in a building that had a hallway behind him. Houki was confused as to what was going on yet as she looked at Raiden, she saw him smiling at her._

 _This smile was not of a smile of relief to see her though. It was a sad smile. Like something was going to happen. That terrible feeling rose up slowly in Houki as she looked at Raiden with more confusion, if not a little despair, wondering what was going on._

 _Raiden then holds his right hand up as a white light shines from it. Houki looks to see a clear ice crystal wall for up. She then gasps of what Raiden was intending to do._

" _No, please. Stop!" Houki tries to run to Raiden but the wall blocks her._

" _Get back, Houki." Ichika says as he grabs her and drags her back, but the vixen was beginning to thrash around._

" _Let go, Ichika! Raiden, please. Don't leave me." Houki said as she attempted to activate her IS._

 _Before she could though, she saw Raiden with a smile directed towards her and her alone. It was a smile of acceptance of fate that was waiting for him and Houki did not like it. She did not want to see that smile though. Because that smile from Raiden only bore a bad omen._

" _I know your sister would wish the same as me." Raiden said. "That you and Ichika live happily. All those years as your beloved, only to fail you. Not again. Locked doors and long distances will seal your fate no longer."_

" _Raiden, please…" A teary-eyed Houki pleaded. A shaking was heard from down the hall before Raiden turned to Ichika._

" _My hope goes with you now, Ichika Orimura. Take care of her for me." Raiden said. Ichika nods as he attempts to take Houki away._

 _Raiden then turns around and faces forward, ready to meet his destiny as the shaking grew intense before a massive explosion occurred from its direction. The doors burst open as it reveals the IS Black Knight. Madoka brings her left fist over her chest and gives a mock bow to Raiden whilst dragging her blade across the floor in front of her to make a half-circle._

 _She and Raiden give a short glare to one another before Madoka brings her sword up and charges forward at Raiden, while the blind pilot soon tossed away his broken gunblade. As she got closer in an attempt to make the strike, Raiden brought his left hand up and blasted from his fingertips a strong streak of lightning directly at Madoka's chest, thrusting her back against a pillar before falling to the ground._

 _Madoka however shrugs it off as merely a scratch, gets back up, and charges back in. Houki and Ichika watch from behind the wall as the former insisted to watch._

 _Raiden fires another streak of lightning with both hands this time but Madoka blocks it with the surface of her blade held up against her. She slowly starts to advance forward towards her intended target._

" _Behold the lion king…" Madoka said as she edged herself closer and closer. "…who hoarded tranquility within his precious walls."_

 _Raiden increases the lightning pressured on Madoka but it does little to ease her advance._

 _Madoka then asked, "Where is your tranquility now, king?"_

 _Madoka then manages to get up close and personal to Raiden despite him intensifying the lightning to no avail as Madoka put up a strong resistance to it._

" _Here is your peace, by steel's swift descent."_

 _Bashing her blade against Raiden made him stager and turn around, his lightning now rendered useless. At the same time, Madoka spins around with her blade turned upside down. Houki runs up to the ice crystal wall yet gasps at what happens next._

 _In an instant sound of flesh being pierced, Madoka performs a backward pierce right into Raiden. Houki screams as Ichika holds her and makes her turn away, as he witnesses his best friend killed. Madoka roars in triumph from behind her IS' helmet, like that of a dragon, as she pushes the blade further into Raiden, the lion struggling against the wound._

 _Raiden slowly looks up to Houki and Ichika and gives that same small sad smile to the both of them. The last threads of life now faded away from him as his smile kept showing._

 _Madoka pulls her sword out of him in a spin and pushes him to the ground dead, a triumphant smile emerging across her lips as she looks on with an evil smile. Ichika then decides to leave with Houki in toll, the girl screaming to go back._

 _All Houki could do was scream before everything went white._

Houki sits up from her bed with a loud gasp. Breathing hard, sweat pours down from her body like a leaking faucet. After a few breaths, Houki looks to see the time was 5 o'clock in the morning. The morning rays were just emerging over the blue sky as it was illuminated. She also looked over to the other bed that was occupied by another roommate, which was none other than Charlotte. By orders of Chifuyu, Charlotte was to occupy Houki's room to provide comfort, at least for the time being until Raiden had been rescued.

A week had already passed since Raiden was captured. The IS Academy was quiet and not the same without Raiden there. It took a while for everyone to get use to the fact that Raiden was captured by Phantom Task and in an unknown location. Chifuyu would use every resource at her disposal to search for Raiden but so far, she has had no luck. This fact made Houki even despair a bit more, but she was always comforted by her friends, who don't wish to see her suffer like this.

Houki looked at her own two hands before she saw the tears from her eyes fall onto her hands, every drop heard with each tear fallen. She could not shake off that image of Raiden impaled, of how he purposely put up that wall for her and Ichika to escape. What did he even mean by failing as her beloved? What did he even mean to her and Ichika living happily together, that it was the same wish as what both he and Tabane wanted? Was this what he thought of her or what she thought in her heart?

Houki could not find the answers to those millions of questions she had. She only choked on her own sorrow, bringing her hands to her face as the tears continued to pour out.

Someone then came up from behind Houki and hugged her tightly, in an affectionate comforting manner. Houki knew this familiar presence was Charlotte, as she had been comforting her almost on every night, especially when she started having nightmares. Charlotte began to pet Houki's head into comfort, like a mother would do for a child, whilst Houki buried her face into Charlotte's bosom.

And the rest of the morning followed with the quiet sobs of a vixen missing her lion mate as she was hugged by Charlotte.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara –** **Musouka** **(For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono** **Opening** **)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen; the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika; the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki; and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Sovereign Spirit as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices an ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

School had proceeded as usual for everyone at the IS Academy. And yet while the atmosphere was supposed to be normal, there was one seat up front and center that was missing. And it had been like that for a full week.

Everyone though remained focus on schoolwork. They could not let a single person gone for long get the best of them. These girls and Ichika were not so easily duped, except for one.

Houki remained, for the past week, dull and quiet. She was not like herself, but it was easy to read her by most of the students. A few tried to approach her for comfort, the person IS pilots included, but she shrugged them off and told them she was fine. But to those who knew her, they knew it was the opposite. As such, Chifuyu encouraged everyone to keep an eye out for Houki and attend to her well-being, while she redoubles her efforts to find Raiden in her after school hours. Scott assisted her with his CIA contacts, knowing that Raiden would leave Houki to her friends to be taken care of.

Charlotte and Tatenashi stood outside Houki's dorm room, along with everyone else. Charlotte knocked a few times on her door.

"Houki? Are you there?" Charlotte called out. But there was no answer.

"We are all going out together this evening for some shopping. Do you want to come?" Cecilia asked. Again, there was no answer.

"Guess we got no choice. Hang on." Tatenashi said as overrode the lock to Houki's room and the door opened. By the time they entered the room, they could only see what became of her.

Houki was in bed with her thick blankets wrapped around her. Her hair was a huge mess, looking like it was barely combed nor washed.

A few of the girls were a little shocked at this turn, but perhaps Ichika was more surprised at it. He could not hep but look out the window and wonder where the hell Raiden is, asking if he has the right to make Houki, Ichika's childhood friend, suffer like this because she misses him so much.

"Houki…" Rin said. "Like Cecilia said, we are all going to go out shopping. Come with us."

Houki only gave a quiet moan of refusal. It was a kind one but it was one easily perceived as not wanting to go out. Tatenashi sat by Houki as she patted her head gently.

"Please, Houki…It's what he would want for you." Tatenashi said. Houki gave it a long thought before she gave her answer.

"Alright…" Houki said. She was then led to the bathroom by Tatenashi and Charlotte to give her a clean wash and makeover.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER…**

"Looks like we got all the stuff we needed." Ichika said while carrying the bags.

"Magazines, cosmetics, food, stationaries. I admit that this is quite convenient." Rin said as she looked at the list. It was quite long for what everyone needed.

"We're still fortunate. If it was the Instructor who needed these things, we'd probably be roasted alive in the fires of hell by now." said Laura.

"You say that but it's excruciating to carry this much luggage." sighed Cecilia due to how tired she is.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry. Alright. Let's have a bite there." Ichika pointed out to a nearby diner.

"Welcome!" greeted the waitress. "Table for eight, right?" The waitress led them to their table as they all sat together.

"This…is called a diner, isn't it?" asked Charlotte as she sat next to Cecilia. "I always wanted to go to a place like this!"

"What is this 'diner' place?" asked Cecilia.

"Let me see. Think of it as a place to eat." Ichika said. "It is quite popular with everyone due to its reasonable prices."

"A place to eat you say." said Cecilia. "I must say that there are quite a variety of customers here."

"There are families. Couples. Workers. And those who are the same age as us here. Well enough about the observation. How about thinking about what you'll order."

"Okay!" Everyone exclaimed except Houki, who kept quiet for much of the time. Tatenashi was sitting right next to her and kept her strong watch on her. She had practically been doing that for much of the time now.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Cecilia as she examined the menu. "They even have pictures in the menu."

"That surprised you?" asked Ichika.

"Yes. But the fact that there's no need for reservations nor proper dress code surprises me even more."

Ichika could not help but chuckle sheepishly. "C-Cecilia, I see that you've been raised quite well…"

"I find this more interesting." said Charlotte as she shared the menu with Cecilia. "Look they eve state how many calories each dish has!"

"That is indeed wonderful!" Cecilia said. Then their moods soon turned dark and depressing.

"But, many of the foods here carry quite a lot of calories…" Charlotte said fearfully.

"One dish will ruin your daily needs…" Cecilia agreed.

Ichika tries to lighten their mood. "W-Well, it'll be alright if you exercise, right?"

That however did not help at all. "You make it sound so easy, Ichika…" Charlotte said.

"How ridiculous." Rin spoke up. "I'm gonna eat what I like. At times like these, it's better not to be so strict with yourself."

That served to bring the mood back up. "You're right, Rin! That's that!"

"W-Well, there's the tuning later so..." Cecilia said as she and Charlotte went back to the menu.

"I guess I'll order the avocado and seafood pasta!" said Charlotte.

"Oh you've already made up your mind on something. Ehhehe." Ichika sheepishly laughed.

"I think I'll settle for the Garrett set." Cecilia decided.

"Garrett?"

"It is a crepe made out of buckwheat flour." Charlotte explained. "With hams and eggs and then cooked as it is."

"It's a crepe, huh. Quite a feminine choice, I see."

Laura suddenly stood up from her seat.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Laura?" asked Ichika.

"I…I really need to go to the toilet." Laura said as she took off.

"So, Rin. Still picking Chinese today?" asked Ichika. But that did not sit well for his 2nd childhood friend.

"Huh!? What made you think I always go for Chinese!"

"But, the Chinese dishes here look delicious." Charlotte pointed out.

"Huh. Oh, I see." said Rin on second look. "Yeah. They do look good. Then I choose chop suey!"

"But that is a Chinese dish!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Now, now. So, Ichika, have you settled on something?~" Rin asked.

"I was thinking of ordering a classic Japanese set but…"

Everyone continued to share their orders as usual, except for one who had remained quiet the entire time.

Tatenashi kept an eye on Houki, who was just staring at the menu aimlessly. The somber expression was still present on her face, her mind in all the wrong places seeking for that familiar presence. At this point though, having seen her best friend in this state for so long, Tatenashi had enough.

She scooted over to Houki's side.

"Houki-chan." called Tatenashi, catching the vixen's attention.

Houki looked up before she felt Tatenashi go behind her and then all of a sudden, tickle her sides and armpits.

"Koochi koochi koochi!"

"Hyaa~?! Guhaa! HA-HAHAHA! STO-STOP IT…AHAHAHA!"

Just like that, they spent two minutes in laughter, and Houki was out of breath when the tickling attack ended.

"Hmm, Houki-chan's reactions are so cute…just like my cute little sister!" Tatenashi said as she hugged Kanzashi who remained unaffected from the tight squeeze as she was looking at the menu.

"Nee-san, I am trying to order here…" Kanzashi said while trying to act cool.

"Mou!" pouted the blue cat. "Can't I at least have a bit of fun with my little sister for a bit?"

Houki could not help but watch and feel a tinge of joy rupture inside of her. She had not felt nor seen anything like this in a long time, not since she and her older sister had a falling out. Though their relationship is somewhat repaired, it was still damaged. Houki never hated Tabane but rather just had difficulty with her since the IS was invented. It had been two years since she last heard anything from her. A small part of her wondered what and where she could be right now.

Houki's mind then wandered back to the need for Raiden as she looked back down into thinking mode again. Tatenashi took notice of this.

"Houki…" Tatenashi said as she gently grabbed Houki's hand. "Remember why you came."

Houki looked deep into herself and reflected the latest events of herself. After Raiden's capture, she spent a couple of days locked in her room alone, spilling out her tears and leaving herself in a bit of a mess. Both Charlotte and Tatenashi have visited her individually a few times to help her, even giving her a bath to wash her oily hair and skin. She hadn't felt this way since she had to be separated from Ichika when they were children, but this was different. She felt more hollow, like something was now gone forever, never to be grasped again.

Feeling the sadness in her heart made it hurt a bit before she brought her hand to her right shoulder, as if she felt a small presence comfort her. There was no one behind her in reality but it felt to her that Raiden was behind her, comforting her with across his face, as if wherever he was, he was thinking of her.

"You're right." Houki said to Tatenashi with a sigh of relief before it was a replaced with a smile, as color returned to her face. "Thanks, Tatenashi."

"Good. Now what are you getting? I've ordered the pork ginger for me and Kanzashi-chan." Tatenashi said, against Kanzashi's wishes who looked shocked comically.

"I think… Houki looked over. "I think I will have the spiced mackerel."

"Good choice." Tatenashi said.

"I'm back." Laura said. Turned out she had to attend to the restroom for a bathroom break.

"Everyone else has ordered. How about you, Laura?" asked Ichika.

Laura revealed. "I'll take the 'Kid's Meal'!"

"WHAAAT!?" cried Rin, Ichika, and Kanzashi.

"But only kids order 'Kid's Meals'."

Laura was surprised. "I-Is that so? However…"

 **Flashback…**

 _Turns out that Laura went for a bathroom break only to call the Schwarzer Hase for some advice. This kind of trend has been happening too often with her despite giving up on Ichika. Maybe she is just trying to stand out for something or just does not understand society just yet, being a test tube baby and all._

" _C-Clarissa! What should I ask for in order to make an impression?" asked Laura on her phone._

" _You should ask for the 'Kid's Meal'!" Laura's second-in-command Clarissa advised, though the advice was not so sound. "Men are weak to these gaps! Commander, seeing that you're composed, if you order that, I doubt any man will be able to stand against that!"_

" _I can't comprehend the details but I'll do as you've advised." Laura said._

 **Flashback Ends…**

"I have no intention of changing my order!" Laura said.

"Okay. Although I'm not so sure if you'll like it or not…" Ichika doubtfully responded.

By the time everyone's food had arrived, Laura was already in awe at the plate served to her. It even came with a small cute bunny toy. Sparks were evident in her eye and around her head, along with a blush face for some odd reason. Rin and Ichika felt uncomfortable seeing this reaction.

 _Oooh…That's so nice…_

"A-Anyways, looks like our food is already here!" Charlotte said.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said as they dug in for lunch.

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

By Chifuyu's order, everyone was gathered one day to one of the classrooms. Taking place just a few hours after school, and after their hangout, the sun was already beginning to set as the red skies took over.

Chifuyu stood face to face with the personal IS pilots with her arms crossed and bearing a serious expression.

"Do you know why I have called you all here?" Chifuyu asked. To her satisfaction, no one responded yet had looks of curiosity.

Chifuyu then reaffirmed herself as she said, "I think it is time you all know the truth."

"The truth?" asked Ichika. "About what?"

"About Raiden's past." clarified Miriam Walker as she entered into the room. Following her was Scott who was right behind Miriam with a projector device.

"But we were all told of it already." Cecilia said. "By his mother inside the IS Core Network."

"You were only told a part of the truth, or rather most of it." Miriam said. "It is time you need to know everything."

Once everyone takes a seat, Scott turns on the projector screen which powered up and revealed all the important information presented on-screen. The first screen detailed Raiden's childhood mainly in the form of videos taken by his father.

"Raiden was born in a typical Japanese middle-class family. His father was a hardworking scientist while his mother, Azumi Hataru, was in the military. Despite their busy schedule, they still spent time with their only child."

Video showed of Raiden as a child playing with his mother, Azumi Hataru, while his father held the camera. The family was in a park as Raiden held his mother's hand, urging her to come along to see something.

"Once the IS was introduced, both parents were drawn to it. Azumi became a test pilot for various IS while her husband studied the IS core. They still made time for Raiden but not as often as they want. To that end, Azumi suggested one of her friends to watch over him: Konomi Tsuhara."

Chifuyu gritted her teeth at that name for she knew who the real person was behind that fake name, unbeknownst to everyone else.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK…**

" _I'm very sorry to ask you of this, Konomi-san. But I'm afraid Raiden isn't back from school yet…" Azumi said as she poured some tea for Konomi._

" _No, no, not at all. I should be apologizing for arriving a bit earlier than usual…" Konomi said. "I got off of work earlier and had nothing else to do. I should've called you though to tell you."_

" _Coming from someone of your reputation, Konomi-san, it's extremely grateful to hear you say that…" Azumi commented. "With my busy work schedule on the IS, I just don't have enough time to spend with my son. And my husband will be even more busy with his work."_

 _Konomi chuckled a bit. "You sure are quite a frank individual, Azumi-chan. In that case, let me be straightforward with you as well. The value of the IS is too great to ignore yet largely determined by those who seek to control it. And if I'm being perfectly honest, in certain cases those who seek to use it for their own ends almost prefer to deal in works of indeterminate value."_

" _That is true." Azumi agreed. "I've heard of the recent demands of the Americans regarding trade of IS equipment amongst the Chinese increasing. They're trying to stay at the top of their economical game."_

" _I believe I may have already explained this when we dined together, but my line of work is not merely a matter of purchasing IS parts and then reselling them. In fact, the largest part of the job involves 'adding value' to the IS obtained. Countries will look to purchase things from still-unknown production managers that seems likely to appreciate in value, then either keep it or sell at a higher price to those who have 'need' of it."_

 _Konomi takes a sip of her tea. "IS make ideal gifts, you see. There are always potential buyers to be found."_

" _How so?" Azumi asked._

" _For example…" Konomi thought. "Let's say America sells an IS at a high price to another country pursuing a particular sort of objective. This country in turn presents the IS to a certain personage without requesting any repayment of a financial nature. Finally, the personage who receives the IS requests services once more, and they are paid handsomely to repurchase it. And so, as everyone profits slightly in their own way, an objectively 'valuable' IS is born. This is the fundamental nature of the process. All of this is to say that, from my perspective, untouched work from an unknown handler is an ideal purchase precisely because its worth has yet to be established…"_

" _Well then, why not simply trade in the writing of children?" Azumi asked._

" _A logical question." Konomi answered. "But it doesn't pay to be too blatant about these things. And on that point, your husband's work has more than enough appeal to attract the viewer's eye if made public. At the moment, the work is not complete, but that's exactly what interests me. If you didn't know me any better, I prefer to purchase chicken eggs and count them before they hatch."_

" _So then, roughly speaking, what do you think of what my husband is attempting to do…?" asked Azumi._

" _It is ambitious, I will say that." Konomi said. "And it will require a lot of time, money, and resources to create it, along with several layers of security to cover it up even from the eyes of Tabane Shinonono. But I would approve of it."_

 _The doorbell soon rang and opened as in stepped in an innocent 6-year old boy with his backpack on._

" _Ah, Raiden. Welcome home!" Azumi said as she went over to her son. Gently taking his backpack, she directed him over to the kitchen before Raiden stopped in his tracks and saw Konomi, who was an unknown to him._

" _It's okay, Raiden. She's my friend." Azumi told him. But Raiden would not move one bit. It was unknown whether he was afraid of her or surprised. But Konomi had a suggestion to fix this._

 _She came over to Raiden, bent to his eye level, and opened up a box of hers that was playing music._

" _Raiden, do you want some chocolate?" asked Konomi. Raiden hesitantly approaches and takes a small bar as he then retreats past his mother and goes upstairs to his room. Azumi tries to call him out but was too late._

" _Does he have any interest in the IS?" asked Konomi curiously._

" _Not that I know of." Azumi answered. "But he is smarter than he looks. Almost all of his grades are straight A's."_

 _Konomi could not help but smile as she closed the lid to her music box full of chocolate._

 **END FLASHBACK…**

* * *

"From then on, Konomi Tsuhara often came by to take care of Raiden." Miriam said. "She always brought him presents and gifts as a way to get closer to him. I don't know if Raiden knew what she was doing at the time, but it did stand to reason as to who she really was."

"What do you mean, Walker-sama?" asked Charlotte.

Miriam then gave a hefty sigh as she spoke her next words.

"Konomi Tsuhara was, in actuality, Squall Meusel of Phantom Task. Sent by her superiors to recover Raiden's father's work."

Another bomb dropped into the room. Everyone, except for Chifuyu, Scott, and Tatenashi, was shocked that Raiden had fallen into the clutches of a disguised Phantom Task agent. For Tatenashi, it would also connect the history Raiden had with her two years ago back in Kyoto.

"Raiden's life continued on for the next two years after the encounter." Miriam said. "Then one rainy night, the house was suddenly attacked." The next images showed the charred remains of the home.

Everyone except Houki, Chifuyu, and Scott became aghast at this.

"An unknown IS pilot suddenly barged into the door and ambushed the family one night. Both Azumi and her husband were caught off guard and though Azumi put up a fight, she lost her life to the attacker. Raiden watched as both of his parents were killed before his eyes were sliced out by the pilot."

It all made sense. Now everyone knew why Raiden was blind with the blindfold. He actually could not see, not even light. It was just pure darkness behind his blindfold. And yet, they observed he had trained his senses of hearing and smell to replace the use of his damaged sight, giving him a third eye. A human Daredevil some would call him.

This is where Chifuyu steps in to reveal something about that day.

"Before Raiden was killed though, I managed to coincidentally save him."

Everyone turned an eye on Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu-nee, you were there?" asked Ichika.

Chifuyu nods. "It was by chance mainly. But I saw the burning home and heard the cries of a child. When I barged in, I had already processed what had happened. Two dead parents on the floor, a child holding his sliced-out eyes, and the pilot ready to kill him. I fended off the attacker and took Raiden with me to the hospital, where I stayed all night as he was in surgery."

Now everyone knew why Chifuyu cared for Raiden so much and why she had placed him almost on the same level as Ichika in terms of safety and training. It was evident during the Silver Gospel incident two summers ago but the history and reason as to why was not.

"Is that why you canceled some tournaments you were meant to partake in, Chifuyu-nee?" asked Ichika.

"What are you talking about, Ichika?" asked Cecilia who was confused.

"The sight of seeing an 8-year old child with his eyes sliced out left a deep impact on me. It made me realize that despite so many restrictions on it, the IS was still a weapon. A weapon that could be used to harm even children. Because of that, I canceled some tournaments I was scheduled for due what had happened and focused on Raiden's recovery."

"That's why you came home feeling restless all those times." Ichika speculated. "Because of your involvement, you went to the hospital to check up on Raiden and hopefully take him in for adoption."

"Indeed." Chifuyu confirmed. "It's also another reason why I retired from piloting after your rescue from Phantom Task. It brought back memories of that day and I was afraid the same thing could happen to you."

Ichika's mind remembered that day when Chifuyu was competing in the 2nd Mondo Grosso tournament before news reached to her regarding his kidnapping. Using German intelligence to locate him made Chifuyu eventually rescue him in time though the reasons as to why such a kidnapping was orchestrated in the first place still remains unknown. Ichika could remember the relief Chifuyu had upon finding him but Chifuyu learned of one thing that day: fear. Fear of losing another boy and fear of his eyes potentially being sliced out as well.

Chifuyu went back to the topic at hand.

"After Raiden was discharged from the hospital, I pleaded to take him for adoption, but my bosses and the government denied it due to my involvement of the incident with my IS. Thus I was forced to turn him into the orphanage. I made a promise to Raiden that I would be back for him to pick him up when the issue was cleared."

Chifuyu then stopped and lowered her eyes for a brief moment, casting a shadow over them. Everyone took notice of this change.

"Chifuyu-nee…?" Ichika worriedly asked.

"But Raiden…Raiden was not there." Chifuyu said. "Squall had taken him about half a month after I dropped him off."

Another point connected and as to explain how Raiden became associated to Phantom Task. And another point emphasized on why Squall wants him so much. Her unhealthy obsession only adding to the facts.

"After Konomi—no, Squall—took Raiden in, she became something of a parent to him, given of her friendship with his mother. But the treatment would not be what you think of it."

Based on a few pictures and videos taken by Squall personally, it showed Raiden as a child and dressed in maiden clothing. He was sitting on Squall's lap as she stroked his hair and his thighs. Everyone in the room was disgusted at this, Houki most of all. To see her beloved lion as a child undergoing such sexual harassment treatment by a Phantom Task agent.

"You know of the one called M?" asked Miriam. "Or more specifically, Orimura Madoka?"

That perked everyone's ears up when they heard the name M. Ichika especially considering how this twin sister of his is connected to Raiden and perhaps more importantly, connected to his family blood.

"Of all the children Raiden was associated with, M was the closest." Miriam said. "The two of them were like brother and sister. They met at a private terrorist camp operated by Phantom Task in a remote area of Siberia."

"What's so special about this camp?" Rin asked.

"This is where all the subject children of Project Akuruka go to for testing. But it was also in disguise as a training facility for child soldiers." Miriam said. "It functioned as both a training camp and laboratory. It was here where Raiden, under Squall's tutelage, perfected his skills as an assassin."

Images showed young kids in training camp outside in the snow, wearing nothing but typical military garments. Images showed them either training or sparring, along with a few of those images showing the kids injected with Hydra 48.

"But what does M—no, Madoka-have to do with this?" Ichika asked.

"There will be time for that later." Miriam decided with Chifuyu agreeing. "What you should know however is the other one: Autumn."

"What about her?" Tatenashi asked.

"Autumn was both a supervisor to Raiden and also his personal torturer." Miriam said. "She'd torture him on orders from her superiors to turn Raiden into the ultimate weapon, though I suspect she did it for mere pleasure for 'stealing' Squall away from her."

"Stealing?" Rin asked.

"Squall and Autumn share a homosexual relationship but I do not know how far it has gone. In any case, Autumn felt jealous of Raiden due to Squall's obsession so she personally became his torturer. You do not even want to know what he had endured by her hand."

Everyone agreed to that. After all by Ichika's account, Autumn is a sadistic sociopath and her mind is as insane as suicide bomber.

The next slide on the screen read three big words: **Operation Asgard's Hammer**.

"Operation Asgard's Hammer." Miriam stated. "It was a military juncture carried out by a joint CIA and MI6 task force, along with Japan's Public Security Intelligence Agency. This was to be the place where we flush out Squall's operations in Japan, with the chance of kill or capturing her. But we found something more than that."

"You were there, Walker-sama?" Laura asked.

"Not directly." Miriam answered. "But I did oversee it with the President and his war cabinet in the Situation Room back in the Pentagon."

Photos and videos were flipped through the screen detailing the event. Both showed the situation on the ground and the reactions of the government officials watching. The Situation Room some people would call back at the Pentagon.

"The main purpose of the mission was a kill/capture order on Squall and any other high-ranking officer of Phantom Task. We crippled most of her operations within Japan and had received intel on her hiding place. All went well according to plan, but unfortunately even with a secure perimeter, Squall escaped."

"How so?" Charlotte asked.

"Turns out she knew we were coming and left prior to our assault. We were hoping to catch her off-guard this time." Miriam explained. "Aside from her dead bodyguards and important documents found, we found something else beneath her mansion."

The camera panned over to one of the soldiers in the mansion, along with Akane Fujimoto leading them as they came across a steel door. Planting C4 and taking cover, the door was detonated before they moved in. Flashlights soon showed a child in a ragged one-piece cloth, chains and cuffs wrapped around his arms and neck. Around his neck was a wooden sign, Subject #627.

The young 10-year old silver haired blindfolded boy raised up his head a little to see who opened the door but showed no expression. Akane came over to tend to the child before the unit broke the chains and carried him out, with Akane holding him.

"After finding Raiden, we took him to an American hospital, where Akane Fujimoto, Raiden's rescuer, handled all the paperwork." said Miriam. "It was then decided, on her own personal behalf, that she would take care of Raiden and be his guardian. Our bosses agreed but, on the condition I would be supervising her, considering how reckless she was."

Chifuyu definitely agreed to that with a nod, thinking back on her history with Akane back when they were kids. Middle school was the worst time to remember that as it often resulted in the two of them fighting physically.

"Shortly after Akane decided to bring him in and raise him, she began to teach him her philosophy and teachings. Teachings he still upholds to this day." Miriam said as she showed the next photos of Akane and Raiden together.

( **Author's note** : Insert soundtrack: Grisaia no Rakuen OST – cigar & coffee)

"It looked as if Raiden was enjoying his life with her." Tatenashi pointed out.

"At first when we found him, he was a mess." Miriam said. "So many bullet holes, slash marks, bruises, and scars that almost seemed to never end. Not only that but he was also severely malnourished and dehydrated. Had to be hooked up to a tube to be fed properly as he never ate his food. It was a miracle he had even survived being trapped there."

"Why such harsh treatment?" asked Charlotte.

"I doubt this was from Squall's doing but rather the other pilots of Phantom Task who were either jealous of him, or just wanted a punching bag."

Miriam then switched back to the main topic at hand.

"For years, Akane looked after Raiden, training him and trying to instill emotion back into him. Although her methods were unorthodox, they worked out in the end."

More photos and videos showed of Akane and Raiden spending time together as Raiden grew up into the fine young man he grew out to be. Whether they were hunting together, going to the shooting range, eating meals, or even training, Akane showed genuine care for Raiden. Many of the people thought she would be equivalent to a second mother to Raiden but to those that knew Akane, they knew that would not be the term to describe her to Raiden. And neither would the term sister.

"Raiden then decided that he wanted to work. That he wanted to follow Akane's path as she did. 'Away from the IS', he would always say. I thought though at the time that was a bad idea."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK...**

 _Raiden was in the kitchen preparing some coffee for Miriam and Akane, who were discussing the most recent mission Akane undertook. Or so the supervisor would like to believe. As Raiden came out with two cups on a tray, he heard a slam on the table by Miriam herself._

" _You cannot be serious about this!" Miriam said._

" _What's wrong?" asked Raiden._

" _Sorry, Raiden." Akane apologized sheepishly. "She found out about you filling for me in."_

 _Turned out Raiden took over the job Akane was meant to be called in for but Raiden took it instead because Akane was not feeling well that day._

" _I see." Raiden responded but Miriam was not having it._

" _That's it?! Is that all you have to say!?" She cried. "Didn't I always tell you!? When Akane starts doing something stupid, it's your job to stop her! Remember that! You're supposed to be the reasonable one here, not her partner in crime!"_

" _Calm down, will you?" Akane pleaded. "Drink your coffee or something."_

" _Raiden! Oh, Raiden, this is exactly what I warned you about! I told you not to let her talk you into anything! I said it over and over and over again! Until I went blue in the face!"_

 _Miriam takes a deep sigh. "Aaah…Weren't you listening to a word I said? How did it come to this? Is the woman blackmailing you or something? Or maybe this is about money? Did you want to cash to play around with? Oh god, I knew I should have been the one to adopt you…What a mess…"_

 _Raiden was unmoved and not out of defiance. "…I'm not sure how Akane explained this, but the first time I took her place out there for her job, I didn't exactly ask permission… It wasn't that different the next time, or the time after that I filled in for Akane on my own initiative She never pressured me to do it, not even once…"_

" _That doesn't matter." said Miriam. "Akane had a responsibility to stop you."_

 _Akane agreed to that. "Well, I do feel bad…but everyone at least needs their day off of work, right?"_

" _Don't give me that crap! Listen, Akane! What you're doing to Raiden is no different from what Squall Meusel did!"_

 _Akane could not argue with that. "Uh, when you put it that way…I guess I don't have much of an excuse…"_

" _Still, this is pretty much the only thing I'm capable of doing…" Raiden said. "I know I'm repeating myself, but I took Akane's place of my own free will, as a way of repaying her… For once in my lifetime, it feels like I'm making myself useful…like there's some actual value to my life… I barely managed to survive this long, you know? I'm not good for much…and of course, I still cannot bring myself to kill…But Akane told me I'm fine the way I am. She taught me to look for the non-lethal way to get things done…"_

"… _That's definitely the best solution, if you can pull it off. It's something I couldn't achieve myself…But you…just might be able to manage it." Akane said with a confident smile._

" _None of that justifies this lunacy!" Miriam countered. "Your life was a brutal nightmare for a long time, but we pulled you out of it! Why would you go right back to where you started!? I can't begin to understand!"_

" _Well, it's not like you're interested in trying…" Akane said._

" _That's not true!" Miriam denied but Akane knew better._

" _Sure it is. That's the way it always is with you. You think you understand people, but when push comes to shove, you don't even try to see things through their eyes… You've already decided what the 'correct' choice is, and you'll interpret anything else in the worst possible light. All you care about is cause and effect, see? You don't spare a thought for the actual people involved. Everyone who gives orders for a living ends up that way. If you worry about individuals, you'll always end up going soft. Makes it harder to move the pieces on your chess board."_

 _Raiden noticed Miriam was hurt by the speech so he stepped in to defend her._

" _Hey, stop picking on Miri…"_

" _What? Seriously, whose side are you on, kid?" asked Akane like she actin like a snob._

" _You, Akane." Raiden immediately said. "But Miri is just worried about me. So I'm on her side this time."_

 _Akane clicked her tongue. "Seriously? You're too damn soft on women, you know…"_

" _That's not what this is about. And anyway, shouldn't we try to convince her instead of wasting time like this?"_

" _Aw, shut up! I've had it with your backtalk!" Akane said. "Hey, Miri! At the end of the day, you're just pissed off because we're breaking the rules, right? Fine, then! We'll just get the kid his qualifications!"_

 _Miriam did not take that well. "Excuse me!? Stop putting words in my mouth! And 'qualifications'? Are you serious!?"_

" _What do you say, Raiden?" Akane asked her protégé. "Want to get yourself a license to work?"_

" _Yeah…sounds good." Raiden answered._

" _Hold on, Raiden!" Miriam intervened. "Are you really all right with this!? Think it over more carefully! And don't worry about 'repaying' this idiot for anything, okay!? You'll just make the woman's ego worse than it already is!"_

" _What was that!?" Akane shouted. "You're startin' to seriously piss me off here, you shaggy-headed bimbo!"_

" _Seriously, don't fight…What a pain…" Raiden stopped the two from going at each other's throats._

" _Listen, Raiden!" Akane went all drill sergeant mode. "What do_ _ **YOU**_ _want to do? This is your future we're talking about here! Make up your own damn mind! Don't just go with the flow! Think it over and make your own decision! That's how you make a choice you won't regret!"_

" _I know…" Raiden said._

" _Don't listen to her selfish nonsense! She's telling you to put your personal feelings first, without even considering the effect it has on others!"_

" _I know… I know what you're saying, Miri…but please, just listen to me… If there is a job that I can handle that gets me away from the IS, then I'll do it. Of course, I don't want to be a burden on anyone, if I can help it…but it's not just that. I want an actual reason to live... I want someone, someday, to be grateful I was there for them…"_

" _See, look at that!" Akane said. "Fuckin' magnificent! The man's made up his mind, okay!? This is where the women stop squawking and butt out! Let him live his life the way he wants!"_

" _Just shut up for a minute!" Miriam had enough of Akane but she did not take that kindly._

" _What was that!?"_

" _Raiden, come with me!" Miriam said as she got up and grabbed Raiden by the hand and outside to her car._

"… _Huh?" Raiden was confused as he was forced to come along._

" _Hold it! Where d'you think you're taking him!?" Akane asked._

" _I'm not going to march him into HQ, all right? We're going to talk in private! Don't you dare follow us! Come on, Raiden!"_

" _Ah! Hey…!" Akane got up._

" _Shut UP!" Miriam pulled out her Beretta M9 and fired one off at Akane which hit the wall above her head, making the Mentor stand down and watch as her protégé and Miriam left._

"… _Seriously? Look at that…Stupid girl shot holes in the wall… You're not any better than me when it comes to listening to people, Miri…"_

 _ **15 minutes later**_ ** _…_**

 _Miriam and Raiden reached a paved road at the bottom of the road. Miriam's pride and joy – a new green Corvette that had supposedly cost her most of the money in her account – was waiting for us there. She had driven him over to a bridge overlooking a simple lake. The two were outside viewing it, trying to process today's events that had happened. Miriam calmed down at least given that the driving eased off her anger._

 _"It's not like I don't understand what Akane is trying to say" Miriam said. "I just want to be sure that you are making the right decision in your life. She wants to give you a goal, or a purpose…Something vague to work towards… That's her way of teaching you what it means to be 'strong' I suppose."_

 _Miriam continued her rant. "But this isn't the only road open to you, you know? If you put your mind to it, it's perfectly possible for you to become what you want, even as far away from the IS… Akane might have said this is what you've chosen, but the way I see it, you just haven't found any alternatives yet. You could work at an ordinary company, or a restaurant. You could live a normal life. I'm positive of that…But Akane's the sort of person who can't think outside her own experiences, so she can't help but guide you into her own field…That's what got me so upset back there."_

" _Yeah…" Raiden said in response. "I understand what you mean, Miri…and I think Akane probably does too… But you know, I once told Akane that I wanted to be like her. When I did, what do you think she said?"_

"' _The world doesn't need two Akane Fujimotos,' right?" Miriam guess, making Raiden turned to her in surprise._

" _You already knew?" Raiden asked._

" _She told me about it. 'That idiot. What an idiot. He's seriously an idiot!' She sounded so happy." Miriam said happily, making Raiden do the same._

" _I won't take the path of the IS that my parents once had. I'll follow the same path as Akane and make it my own."_

" _And if you get dragged back into it?" asked Miriam. "What then?"_

" _If that happens…well, I'll at least figure something out."_

 _Miriam nodded in satisfaction, fully placing her trust into him on that but still unsure about his choice. "I'll ask one more time. Are you really sure?"_

" _Yeah. I want to pay both you and Akane back properly."_

" _It's suffocating when you act like you owe me." Miriam said with her eyes closed._

" _No worries about it. I won't be able to even repay it. You watching over me from now on is enough."_

" _Got it." Miriam gave in. "I'll take care of the remaining procedures."_

" _Thanks, Miri." Raiden said before his supervisor turned to him._

" _Your life will be quite troublesome from now on." Miriam advised._

" _Hasn't stopped me before, hasn't it? At least a little will keep my life from being boring."_

" _Try not to be so impudent. Honestly…" Miriam said as she flicked her hair to the wind and walked back to her car._

 _It was that day Raiden decided his own path, the same path of his Mentor, and become an agent for the CIA just like her._

 **END FLASHBACK...**

* * *

"As such, Akane and Raiden went over to America, where Raiden would be applied for the military, mainly the US Marine branch." Miriam said. "Trained under one of Akane's peers, Captain Mary 'Bloody Mary' Rowes, he was given 'extra attention' as they would call it. I will let Stalker explain the rest."

"Scott?" asked Cecilia. "You trained with him?"

"Not exactly." Scott said. "We were both different branches at the time. I was with the Army Rangers while Raiden was with the Marines. But we have both been involved in a few conflicts together in our time."

"Conflicts?" asked Ichika.

"We both met in Afghanistan when we were fighting terrorist insurgents, but ever since then we've moved all over the world from the Philippines to Guam to Bangladesh to even the Korean DMZ. We covered each other's backs."

Scott shows the military photos of Raiden's unit, the Lion Kings.

"Raiden was assigned to the 4th Batallion 2nd Infantry Regiment Marines called the Lion Kings. They would undertake the more dangerous missions assigned to them wherever they went. Raiden was their backup sniper for whenever his unit was on the ground. Killed more insurgents than a noodler catching catfish out in Oklahoma. He had managed to reach the rank of 1st lieutenant."

The last photo showed of the Lion Kings in an African country of sorts.

"The last mission Raiden was in was Mogadishu, Somalia." Scott said.

"What were you doing out there?" asked Rin.

"We were sent for a kill/capture order on a high-ranking terrorist leader surrounded by the militia. It was all hell because they knew we were coming. Raiden nearly lost his unit in their and nearly lost himself too. The mission succeeded but we lost too many men. It was from that battle that Raiden continued onto his Mentor's path."

"What do you mean?" asked Laura.

"Right after Raiden left the Marines, he joined the CIA and took up his Mentor's ID: IQ 542. I promptly joined in about one month later after leaving the Rangers to catch up and work with him. Our skills and reputation got us noticed by the intelligence agency. From then on, Raiden and I went on several missions together with the CIA." Scott said.

"But it still does not explain how he was able to activate an IS and come here to the Academy." Charlotte deduced.

"I can explain that for you." Chifuyu said as she stepped forward. "I was the one who initiated the test right after Raiden was found after much searching."

"I remember." said Ichika. "He told me he was in a similar situation that I was, right?"

"Not exactly." Miriam revealed. "Sure, he was led to an IS that he was to activate. But it more so on the request of his mother's last wish, that her son pilot an IS with the manmade core."

"Why?" asked Laura.

"The core that you all know of was to be kept secret at all costs. Being manmade and all, it was too dangerous to let anyone else pilot it so it was converted and tested by Raiden's parents to ensure it be piloted only by Raiden. They did not want their secret project to be replicated over and over or it would lead to an imbalance of power."

"Once we saw Raiden activate the IS, he was immediately drafted into the IS Academy." Chifuyu took over. "I filled out all the forms for him to enter and gave him everything he needed to learn for the next three years."

Tatenashi then had something to say. "I was assigned as Raiden's roommate on Orimura-sensei's orders to look after Raiden and ensure he was safe here."

"Look after him?" asked Charlotte. "What do you mean?"

"Raiden was in a bit of a prickled mess when he first came. Plus he was emotionless. I was tasked to instill emotion back into him instead of letting his soldier persona that he had inherited take over."

Now it made sense why Raiden was on the 2nd year floor when he first came. After all, if Tatenashi were assigned as his roommate, the reason would not be a coincidence.

"Unfortunately…" Miriam took off her glasses. "Akane would not live to see Raiden attend the IS Academy for all three years."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Over the years Raiden was taken care of by her, Akane contracted a terminal illness in her heart due to one of her past missions in which she was poisoned. Her last days were not one of Raiden's better moments of his life."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK…**

 _It was already a sunrise by this day. Raiden had returned home after receiving a call from Miriam about Akane's condition. How it had worsened. Raiden knew he was ill but he never knew how Akane contracted the illness and thought it was just natural._

 _Raiden enters the house and immediately drops his stuff. He is greeted by a relieved Miriam Wlaker._

" _Raiden…"_

" _Sorry I'm late." Raiden said. Apparently he was out on a mission out in Vietnam before he got a phone call from Miriam about Akane's condition and that she had collapsed. He was to return immediately._

" _How's Akane?" Raiden asked as he took off his shoes._

" _She's been drifting in and out of consciousness since yesterday." Miriam explained solemnly. "The time she spends awake is getting shorter."_

" _I see."_

 _Raiden soon walked over to Akane where she was resting her eyes._

" _I'm home, Akane." Raiden said. "Sorry I'm late."_

 _Akane awoke and saw to her left Raiden with a sad smile on his face. She brought up her left hand as Raiden grasped it gently._

" _Welcome back, Raiden." Akane said weakly._

" _Hey, Akane. Is it really time for you to go?"_

 _"Yeah…" Akane responded blatantly._

" _Weren't you going to decide the meaning of my life?" Raiden asked, with a mix of hurt in his voice._

" _I'm sorry, Raiden. I said some audacious things to you, but in the end, all I could do was hone your skills in a shady occupation. And now you're being roped back into that world you never wanted to go back to."_

" _Didn't you say I still had a long way to go? That I'd barely even begun?" It was noticeable to Akane that tears were starting to show through Raiden's blindfold, evidenced by the wetness of where his eyes were._

" _I don't want to lose you like this!" Raiden cried weakly._

 _Akane chuckled. "As big a crybaby as ever, aren't you? Didn't I teach you that men shouldn't cry so easily?"_

" _At least let me cry when a woman I care about is dying!" Raiden said._

" _Hey, Raiden. It's only when you're about to die that you learn the true meaning of your life. I've said all kinds of proud things, but the truth is I didn't know anything." Akane turns her head back to the ceiling. "It wouldn't have been strange if I'd died at any time, with the way I lived. But, you know… If only vaguely, I think I understand now. I'm a soldier. Soldiers do what they do, then they die. They save a number of comrades, kill a number of enemies, and excuse it all by saying there was no other way. But, Raiden, thanks to that, you didn't have to die. That's plenty, don't you think?"_

" _Don't be so selfish, dammit!" Raiden said as he held Akane's hand close to him. "After you saved me…That's irresponsible!" Tears poured down onto Raiden's face from his blindfold. "After a life of constant pain, I finally decided to trust you, to try to live for you, and now…"_

" _Raiden…" Akane said with a smile._

" _You were the one thing that gave my life purpose, Akane!" Raiden said. "This isn't fair!"_

" _It's okay now, Raiden." Akane calmly said. "You can fight and live for your own sake now. As you are now, you can accomplish anything. And even if you fail, you can stand back up as many times as it takes."_

" _No!" Raiden denied. "I was able to do it because you were there for me! No matter how harsh things were, I had you to come home to!" Raiden's head dips. "Once again, I'm going to lose something precious to me without being able to do a thing. What is there for me in a future without you?"_

" _You'll just have to find that out for yourself, now that you are attending the IS Academy." Akane answered. "Struggle more. Kick and scream more. That is how life should be. Never try to coast through it."_

" _I should say that to you!" Raiden said between tears and hiccups. "Don't give up so easily! Don't take the easy way out! It takes all the power out of your words!"_

" _Raiden, when it comes to soldiers, there are those who abruptly die the day they sortie and those who survive no matter how cruel the battlefield they're hurled into is. The difference is, some are told 'You've done enough. You tried your best,' and are allowed to die. Others are told, 'Not yet. You've still got things left to do,' and aren't. I've gotten permission. Do you understand, Raiden?"_

" _What's that suppose to mean?" asked Raiden. "Who the hell gave you permission? God?"_

" _Who knows? Probably." quipped Akane._

 _Raiden did not want to believe that and did not take the joke seriously. "'God' or 'Buddha', my ass! I never wanted this! If I wanted to, I'll topple every head of every deity doing this to me, even 2,000 meters away!"_

 _Miriam was behind a wall listening with her eyes downtrodden, struggling with her emotions. No tears were shed but perhaps Miriam was ready to have them fall in a moment's notice._

 _Akane laughed at Raiden a bit. "You're the same kid you always were, huh? Don't make me laugh so much."_

 _ **30 minutes later**_ ** _…_**

" _She probably won't make it through today." Miriam said to Raiden as he drank a glass of water._

" _Is there nothing we can do?" asked Raiden._

" _If something could, it would've been done already." Miriam gloomily said._

" _I'm sorry." apologized Raiden._

 _ **An hour later**_ ** _…_**

 _Raiden sat by Akane's side as the skies turned red and the sun rising slowly as ever. Akane was asleep but she was at the final stretch of it all. Her eyes showed signs of dreary, like her final moments were near._

 _Akane woke briefly to see Raiden. "Raiden, what time is it?"_

 _Raiden looked at his watch on his left wrist. "It's about 16:13."_

" _I see." Akane said with her eyes closed briefly. "The stars sure are pretty today aren't they?"_

 _Raiden looked outside the window. Though it was clearly sunset, he could not help but see the few specks of stars shining in the sky. This made Raiden give a small smile._

" _Yeah, really pretty." He confirmed._

" _You know…" Akane said as Raiden turned to her. "Soon after I first brought you here, you snuck out of bed in the middle of the night and looked up at this starry sky, no?"_

 _Akane could remember it clearly when Raiden was just a kid, looking out at the stars at night. This happened almost on a lot of nights but it certainly left an image into Akane's mind of seeing her protégé standing out by the cabin and looking at the stars._

" _Yeah." Raiden remembered._

" _What was on your mind back then?" Akane asked._

" _Who knows? I don't remember anymore."_

 _Akane laughed softly. "Yeah. I figured you would say that." She then gave one last sigh to herself._

" _Ah, I'm getting kind of tired. Is it okay if I sleep now?" Akane asked._

 _Raiden smiled to himself with his eyes closed. "Yeah. Sweet dreams, Akane…"_

 _Akane soon closed her eyes and never opened them again. She was only 25 years old._

 **END FLASHBACK** …

* * *

"Akane was then cremated and buried in the same mountain close to her cabin. Only Raiden and I know where it is." Miriam stated. "Shortly thereafter, Raiden began his first year at the IS Academy and I believe you know the rest of the story from there."

It had all come to circle now with Raiden's life, how it all began and where it is now. But the thought of it only made it more dreary, despite the circle being complete.

Miriam then decided to switch topics.

"I am sure you are all well aware of how Raiden's IS has the first ever man-made IS core not constructed by Tabane Shinonono, but by his father and modified by his mother." Miriam asked before all gave a nod in response.

"What about it?" asked Charlotte.

"This IS core is more than just a man-made object sitting inside of an IS." Miriam said. "It stands out of all the cores not just of its construction but rather of its nature. It houses something. Something that should not be possible."

"Houses…something?" asked Cecilia. "What do you mean?"

"I thought Raiden's mother was what was housed inside." Rin said.

"Azumi Hataru is just a manifestation of her will inside the core, to act as a counselor and guardian to the pilot. But there is something much deeper and darker inside than you all know and is the reason for her existence." Miriam said.

Miriam then showed on screen what appeared to be an archaeological dig site. She scrolled through the pictures every 10 seconds.

"These were taken at an archaeological dig site in Mongolia." said Miriam. "It was located at the Tabun-Khara-Obo crater, discovered in the 1960s."

"What would Phantom Task be doing at a crater digging?" Rin asked.

"Rumors about the meteorite that hit and formed this particular crater were not an ordinary one. It was carrying something that was not natural, something not from Earth. Supposedly, it came from beyond the solar system."

"Beyond the solar system?" asked Cecilia. "How is that even possible?"

"Asteroids and meteors are not the only things that can crash onto planets, even though the chances of this can likely be found in some science fiction book." said Scott. "It is highly likely whatever fell to Earth came from a different part of the galaxy, so many light-years away. Its trajectory and destination would have been random due to the gravitational pulls from various planets and stars. It seemed it crashed here on Earth where its gravity was at its strongest."

"But to have come this far…" Cecilia said, as if she was thinking. "Was there anything more about this meteorite?"

"There was." Miriam said as she put up the last photo of the dig site. This photo made everyone's eyes widened and their mouths left open ajar, except Scott.

It was the photo of a creature. A fossil of sorts. It was buried within the rock, its mouth open and one of its claws sticking out. Both sets of its wings were visible within the rock formation. Two pyramid-like shoulders stuck out as its head resembled that of a lion with spikes growing out of its head. Four stuck out on the back of the head while one was up front and center, encompassing much of its forehead. Some of the exoskeleton of the creature remained, mainly on the legs and chest area.

The creature looked very similar in its appearance. For some in the room, they knew what this creature resembled, but the last time they saw it was two years ago at Kyoto.

"That creature…is what fell to the earth." Miriam revealed. "Not a natural meteorite at all. According to the studies, the alien's flesh disintegrated when it crash landed on Earth but its bone structure and exoskeleton remained intact, comprised of a very foreign substance incomprehensible to explain that allowed it to stay in form. Over time, the alien's bones integrated with Earth's crust, fused into the planet and remaining undisturbed."

Miram then revealed one other important fact of information. "Tests showed that the alien crash landed on Earth around 4.5 billion years ago."

"4.5 billion years?" asked Charlotte. "But that makes the alien—"

"About as old as Earth itself." Laura finished her roommate's sentence. "When the planet was still forming."

The room was filled with silence. It was a lot to take in anyway. An alien lifeform that crash landed on Earth when humans were nowhere near existing. And for its bones to remain undisturbed all this time before Phantom Task dug it up. But what this had to do with Raiden is the question many of them wanted to know. Moreover, what did this have to do with Raiden's IS?

"You have all heard of Raiden's One-Off Ability? Akuruturuka?" asked Miriam. "That is what the creature is. An Akuruturuka, an ancient being of unknowable power not of Earth. Something people would call a god."

The next few photos were then different as it showed a group of scientists and young boys and girls strapped to tables and unconscious.

"You have all heard the story of Project Akuruka." said Miriam. "Now you must bear witness to that of what Raiden went through as a child."

Miriam then showed the next slide the title page and symbol that displayed Project Akuruka. Behind the two words was the same white mask everyone saw two years ago, with its familiar two eyeholes, two horns, and a marking on the forehead that showed the upside-down letter of 'T' and two identical vertical lines on the side of the 'T'.

The next slide then showed the creature and its prison of rock in a large lab chamber. Scientists surrounded the structure, studying it.

"After the creature was brought to a hidden lab in a remote location, it was put under heavy study. All the best scientists at work before they decided to extract its DNA and fossilized blood…and inject it into children they held captive."

Ichika gritted his teeth. No child should ever undergo such a harsh treatment, to be treated by scientists as nothing more than an experiment. And to say that the one male he looked up to underwent the same procedure as well.

"How did they even find and capture the children?" asked Tatenashi.

"Many of these children were orphans, either picked up on poor streets or trafficked illegally. Some were bought from orphanages under pretenses of adoption, just like Raiden when he was picked up by them."

A video soon showed a young Raiden, strapped to the table as scientists were watching over him. Multiple syringe needles with purple blood mutagen hung above Raiden's form as they slowly descended into every area of his body from arms all the way to legs. It also included his neck, chest, stomach and head. Slowly but surely, they entered through him and injected the substance into his skin. Raiden twitched a little as he felt the blood go through his skin from all over. It felt like ignited hot oil that was burning constantly yet Raiden held no emotion, no feelings of pain even as he moaned very quietly.

Squall was by Raiden's side as she stroked her favored pet's silver smooth hair. While it looked like she showed care on her face, she just wanted the awaited results of the test, a small part of her hoping this time it would be different.

"Once they have extracted the fossilized blood from the creature, they modified with it by splicing the DNA to extract the harmless and still functioning cells of the entity. Then, by integrating nanomachine technology to it in the form of one micrometer nanomachines, they created a supersoldier serum called Hydra 48. It was meant to increase the human senses and strengths as well as create and install cybernetic implants to increase efficiency."

New images were shown on new slides that showed cybernetic implants constructed and then, via surgery, implanted inside the young children all over their body. But the next images showed a great many children changed in appearance before it showed the process of their skins turning red, red horns sprouting from their heads, their white sclera turning pink and their pupils green with three circles that get smaller and smaller to the iris. Their hands and feet became clawed as their nails extended to being very sharp. Their teeth also became very sharp, like that of a great white shark.

"Usually with these tests, 99% of the children were deemed failures." Miriam said. "The first signs were a change of skin and eye color, along with horns sprouting from their heads. They were driven mad and were unable to be controlled. Thus the scientists deemed them failures and simply dumped them in a pit, to be discarded."

Miriam then showed them that pit where it showed all the test failure subjects. But the images only became more and more disturbing. It showed the mutated children getting into fights like wild animals, even resorting to cannibalism, feasting on each other's body parts. Charlotte, Cecilia, Rin, and Kanzashi turned away from the horrifying site.

"So why is Raiden…not like them?" asked Laura.

"Because of all the subjects, he was the only one whose bonding to the mutagen was a success. He showed no signs of change, only compatibleness. Thus all resources were focused solely on him, with Squall in charge."

The next slide showed Raiden undergoing some tests against some of Phantom Task's best fighters. Injected with Hydra 48 in his body, it showed his compatibleness and his superhuman ability against many of the fighters, which were the discarded children or those yet to undergo testing for Project Akuruka. He left many of them with severe injuries to the point of being near dead or even crying and diagnosed with PTSD.

"As I have said, Raiden was deemed the most successful test subject. About the only one to have succeeded." Miriam said. "it is also why Phantom Task constantly seeks him; just so that they can get him to remain on their side. But the only one he answers to is Squall and she will always look for him."

The next slides soon turned to black before it phased in an out. Wondering if the projector was acting weird, Scott looked into it, but nothing was wrong with it. Soon the next slide showed a video of sorts being turned on and flickering, like it was being adjusted.

"Is this thing on?" asked a voice. "Good."

The video adjusted before it showed Raiden up front and center, in an interrogation room of sorts. His view was directed to Houki, as if he was looking at her dead in the eyes to tell her of something important.

"Houki, my sakura vixen. I cannot imagine what you think of me after hearing all of this. When I was taken at a young age, I faced some bitter truths. I was told that soon enough, I would be released from my captivity. But I could not have been more wrong on my first impression. As time went by, I knew that wheresoever I should go, wheresoever I should hide, Phantom Task, Squall, Madoka; they will always find me. And that by staying here at the Academy with myself at your side, I will have only put you in danger. I knew that if I refused to cooperate, if I took my own life, it would only be a matter of time before Phantom Task realized they no longer needed me to finish what they had begun, even if Squall objected to it. So, I did the one thing that nobody expected: rebellion. I had learned to rebel against the higher ups of Phantom Task by killing them, but I did not learn how to rebel against Squall once she was placed among that position of power. My Mistress is so shrewd that every action I take, every thought I think of, every time I fight, she would find ways to counteract it. In the end, I gave up trying to go against her, resigning to my fate as her pet. I know it is not what you would have wanted. I know the others would say the same. But I do not see any other alternatives. I do not mean any offense, but you do not know just how capable Squall is unlike me."

Houki started to shed her tears at this point, forming up by her eye as she was listening to Raiden's voice that was mixed with much melancholy and reluctance. She hated hearing all of that, it not only hurt her to hear it but it also hurt him. She could hear and feel the pain in his voice even though to most it is easy to not hear.

"What you saw in all those photos, videos, and paperwork is the reason why Phantom Task wants me. They gave it another name: **Kingslayer**. There is no better term for it. The creature they dug up at the archaeological site in Mongolia, though it was a fossilized skeleton, was still alive. It was just sleeping within its prison of rock, waiting to be awakened at the appropriate time. And now, its blood runs through my very veins due to the injections, combined with all the other nanomachine and drug technology Phantom Task created from it. I can still feel its influence, hear its whispers at night. Thus I began to realize that since the project, I became that creature, a reincarnation if you will. My own humanity robbed from it and never to be reclaimed. There will come a day, a day that is coming soon, when it will be unleashed. And it will require not just you, but everyone to stop it before it brings any more damage than it has already done."

Houki lowered her head and gripped her hands into fists, trying to get rid of that shaky feeling in her chest, the pain in her heart that was evidently present.

"There is a way to defeat this thing inside of me. I've placed a weakness deep within the system of my IS, where the creature resides. A flaw so small and powerful, no one will ever find it, not even Tabane, not even the Kingslayer. But Houki, Houki, if you're listening…My beloved, so much of my life has been wasted. I try to think of you only in the moments when I'm strong, because the pain of not having you with me. Including Charlotte. Including Tatenashi. The pain of that loss is so overwhelming I risk failing even now. It's just so hard not to think of you. Think of where you are. My sakura vixen."

Raiden then directed himself to Chifuyu, almost like he knew where she would be standing in her position in the room.

"Chifuyu, inside Mount Fuji, the Vault, that's the key. That's the place I've laid my trap at. It's well hidden and accessible only to you and Tabane, one activation of it will seal away the Kingslayer. Heed to Miriam Walker, she has the codes with which you can gain access. When the time is right, and it will come, you must use it. This power that lies within me cannot fall into the wrong hands for the wrong purposes. It cannot be destroyed either. Seal this creature away so that I may finally know sleep."

The video soon ended as the screen was turned off. For only a few minutes, everyone remained silent as they were trying to process all what had happened. Their emotions felt like they were sapped away after what had been showed regarding Raiden. With the knowledge of his past now in their heads, it was taking a while to comprehend it all. Even Tatenashi, the one who knew Raiden's past more than most until today, could not help but feel empty like the others. Chifuyu only gripped herself as she closed her eyes and looked down to contemplate on what she had seen. Although she was given information of Raiden by Miriam two years ago, she did not bother to look deeper into it. And now, the responsibility and pressure made it all the more unbearable for her to bear. Now she would have to double her efforts regarding Raiden, who she now sees as a loose cannon.

"For your safety, I'd advise to look after Raiden." Miriam suddenly said as she removed her glasses.

"Why?" Ichika asked.

"He is not what he seems to be. At least in terms of his personality."

"What do you mean, Walker-sama?" Charlotte asked. Miriam then adjusted herself and took a sigh once she closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Raiden is a child trapped in his past, and not just due to the project or what he had endured under Squall's care." Miriam said. "He thinks that because of what had happened to him that he is worth nothing to anyone, not even to those he loves. He will only see himself as Phantom Task's pet, as Squall would blatantly put it. He'll always put his body on the line to protect the people he cares for. While admirable, he fails to perceive how it affects everyone around him."

The gang could only lower their heads a bit in thought. Countless times have they seen Raiden put himself in harm's way to protect them. But so often has he come back with such injuries. And yet, Miriam seemed right; Raiden was unaware of how it had affected them entirely.

"What makes you think of it that way?" Rin asks.

"It's not an opinion." Miriam said. "It's a fact. It's not that Raiden does not care for the people around him, but rather that he fears getting so close to someone will ultimately break their heart if something bad happens to them. He learned this the hard way when Akane passed away in front of his eyes."

"So basically…" Laura deduced. "He doesn't want to be too close to us because he wants us to live instead of him."

"Precisely." Miriam said. A pair of hands soon slammed the table loudly, which was none other than Houki.

"NO!" Houki cried. Her hair covered her eyes as she gritted her teeth and tightened her fists.

"I don't care if he covers up his emotions. I don't care if he is a Phantom Task pet project or whatever. I don't care what he thinks about us. And most of all, I don't give a damn about his stupid self-sacrificing attitude!"

Everyone was surprised at this retort of what she had seen. Only Miriam and Chifuyu remained unaffected, except the latter had a bit of a chip on her shoulder regarding Raiden, one she kept hidden to herself.

"Even with all this information, it still does not change how I feel. What we all feel!" Houki said. "He is not a killer, even if he claims himself to be. He is a good man, trying to find a light. He has always been there for us, when we needed him most. Whenever something bad happened, he was always there to offer a solution. We all looked up to him!"

"Houki…" Ichika said as his childhood friend continued her banter.

"And most of all…"

Houki then raises her head in prideful proclamation.

"He's the one person I love! I'd do anything to save him!"

The room was then quiet. Hearing that statement from Houki only gave an eerie voice of silence. The only ones that were unflinching were Chifuyu and Miriam who kept their stoic look.

Miriam asked one question, "Then…are you willing to save him even if the whole world is against him?"

"Of course I am!" said Houki. "Nothing will keep me from him."

"So tell me: how much are you willing to sacrifice to even protect him?" asked Miriam sternly. "Will that include the lives of everyone here at the Academy as well?"

This made Houki back off a little as she gritted her teeth to think of something back to say.

"Having just read all of Raiden's history, do you really think you can protect him forever with what you are?" asked Miriam. "You crave for power to protect people like him, but do you have any idea just what kind of cost you will bring with it?"

Again, Houki had no answer for she felt herself hesitate to speak. Her mind was conflicted, like a storm in the middle of an ocean ravaging its waters. For a brief moment, her mind flashbacked to the Silver Gospel incident two years ago, where she nearly lost Ichika due to her craving for power.

"Would you even rescue Raiden even if it meant turning against the entire world? Would you sacrifice the entire human race just to save one?"

It was at this moment that Chifuyu stepped in.

"That's enough, Miriam." said Chifuyu. "She has already gone through that before."

"It doesn't seem that way to me, Chifuyu." Miriam said. "Has she even considered the cost of her actions before?"

That made everyone stand up in defiance to Miriam, in the belief she went too far. Though many were angry, rage clouded Ichika's mind for such an insult to be said onto his childhood friend. Just as they were about to argue back though, Houki pounded her fist onto the table again but breaking it this time with her sheer strength. The CIA agent did not even flinch one bit as Houki slowly walked right up to her, anger and tears filling her eyes.

"No matter what you say or what you do, I don't give a damn." Houki said. "I will save Raiden, no matter the cost."

With that, Houki leaves the room immediately, storming out and marching back to her room. It was all but quiet as everyone was left to their own selves and think about what they had just seen. The days could only grow more and more ominous as they wandered where Raiden is.

* * *

At a different part of the facility, Raiden was secured in his IS yet his hands were strapped by long chains that produced electrical currents into him. They did not hurt however as Raiden had become numb to the pain, yet it did jolt him enough for him for Phantom Task's goal of an attempt to return him as an assassin of Phantom Task.

Raiden was not alone as Squall was in the room with him. She was not exactly torturing him, but it was merely part of her training regime to Raiden that she used on him when he was but a child. Torture and pain were clever ideas to use for discipline as it made Raiden numb to it all, focusing past it, adapting to it. Soon pain would be nothing but a memory, a weakness that has left him a cold and emotionless killer.

"Raiden. It is time you knew the truth." Squall said in front of her pet. "Underneath the IS Academy lies a secret only Chifuyu knows…The Rabbit."

This shocked Raiden as his eyes behind his lion helmet widened.

"She…is there?" Raiden asks while being electrocuted. "The IS creator?"

"Yes." confirmed Squall. "And you are going to kill her. Once she is eliminated, nothing will stand in the way of my plans."

Raiden's lion jaw on his IS soon clamps together as does the faceplate. Soon enough, darker colors start to appear on his IS, beginning at the repulsor core and spreading out. Where once Sovereign Spirit was white and silver, now it has turned black and gray, along with an outline of dark purple.

"The dreams of the Rabbit…will come to an end." Squall said with Raiden confirming in a yes. "And your world will be born, at last…Kingslayer."

Squall then comes up close to Raiden and stares right in front of him, asking one question.

"Do you seek my forgiveness and your redemption…Raiden Hataru?"

That was the last straw for Raiden as the eye sockets on his lion helmet of his IS soon gave that familiar purple, fiery mascara. Raiden felt relaxed, like a new purpose overcame both his body and mind. Like the memories of his past life were suddenly swept away into the deep recesses of his mind and he felt empty, hollow. All emotion left him as all was left was nothing but the cold, the feeling of it like ice water from the Arctic.

But Squall had done it. She had successfully brainwashed Raiden. She now has her favorite pet back. It left her a smile on her face as she saw her work come to fruition. It even went so far as to send an exhilarating feeling coursing through her, one that was very intimate for her.

Raiden then asks only one question to his returned master.

"Mistress…what is your will?"

Hiding away yet watching, Madoka leans against a wall and smiles malevolently as her red eye scar glows.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So...I believe I owe you all an explanation for breaking my promise for May. Long story short I was incredibly busy.

 **April** : I had a lot of schoolwork and final projects and papers to finish up to which left me no time, especially in the final home stretch.

 **May** : Graduation from College ( **YAY**!) but also moving from apartment back to my parents' home was a pain in the ass. Driving from Tucson to San Jose with my dad was no fun.

 **June** : Started to work for part-time job this summer as a lifeguard. And am also looking for a full-time job in Japan.

Overall, I am so sorry for my silence. But I do plan to upload at least two more chapters by this month. I only ask that you keep reading and commenting on this story. Plus this chapter was a pain in the ass to make since it was about revealing Raiden's past.

Like, follow, favorite, and review at your leisure!


	5. Chapter 5: Making Up Lost Time

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Houki stood within an endless black void. It was all pitch black yet she could see herself clearly as she looked at her arm._

" _What is this?" Houki asked herself before she saw something nearby. It was a white lion with blue eyes staring at her. Houki felt fearful initially for a second before the lion began its run away from her. Somehow, Houki felt it looked familiar to her._

" _Raiden?"_

 _A bright light shone from the white lion as it left a white trail of light. Houki began to run after it, somehow never running out of breath. She found herself in some sort of forest, likely in Yamanashi._

" _You have to come back… You left me alone here…alone with her." A voice was heard around her._

" _Raiden?" asked Houki but she heard no response as she continued onward. She heard the voices more and more frequently._

" _I was always alone… This is my battle. I do not deserve these people."_

 _Houki continued running after the white lion with blue eyes as it continued to leave a trail for her to follow. Her feet trudged through the dirt and snow yet she never felt cold. Soon she came upon a cabin, one that looked eerily similar to the ones she noticed._

 _It was Akane's cabin, the same cabin Raiden grew up in. The white lion vanished as it walked through the closed door. Houki followed as she opened it before she was greeted with a flash of white light._

 _Soon she found herself on some sort of boat, drifting slowly and calmly on the sea._

" _They must not know who I am… My sins must not be exposed… I am a monster, one who cannot live in this world. They do not know who I am…except for me."_

 _Houki was greeted with another flash before she found herself by a beach shore. In the distance across the ocean showed a towering rock statue of sorts. On closer inspection, it showed the Kingslayer creature roaring in all of its magnificent glory._

" _I will not show them the truth. It will only bring them pain."_

 _Houki turned around to see a cavern leading her somewhere. At its entrance were skeletal remains of humans, most likely children, that were long decayed._

 _Walking into the cavern, Houki saw steps leading her to the light as she climbed them up at her own pace. Once Houki was at the middle point, she found herself in a flash of white light again before she continued up the stairs._

" _I know I love them. Charlotte…Katana…Houki… But I am not good enough for them. I cannot change."_

 _When Houki reached the top of the stairs, a flash of white light again occurs as she saw herself inside the mountain cabin. She then saw a young Raiden sitting on a chair and mourning over a body on the bed, which happened to be Akane's. Houki tried to reach out to him but her hand passed through him like air and dissipated his form briefly before readjusting itself to form._

"… _Akane…what do I do? I cannot do this without you…"_

 _Houki continued to walk forward through the house before reaching the door to the outside. A flash of white light occurred and she found herself in some sort of mountain. It was bright inside yet before her was a stone throne of sorts, covered in crystal, yet shining bright. From that brightness was the lion she was chasing, sitting by the throne's foot and watching._

 _Houki recognized though who it truly was._

 _"Raiden..." Houki cried as she reached out into the light. But she was suddenly pulled back from an unknown force that surrounded her in white light particles._

 _"Wait!" Houki struggled as she pleaded for Raiden in the light. "Come back!"_

 _Houki soon fell back to the ground, horrified she could not reach him. "NO!...NO! Who did-"_

 _To Houki's surprise, it was Azumi Hataru, Raiden's mother, dressed in the same kimono as before, who pulled her out of the vision._

" _Azumi?" asked Houki in surprise._

" _I had to pull you out!" Azumi said. "You nearly lost yourself in an illusion."_

" _Illusion?" asked a confused Houki as she was brought up to her feet. The two were in a white realm of sorts, heavy fog dissipating by their feet._

" _How are you here?" asked Houki._

" _I am reaching out to you through your IS. I managed to tap into your consciousness to make myself known and to reveal to you that something terrible has happened to my son."_

" _What? Where's Raiden?" Houki asked, eager to know. But she would not get the answer she wanted._

" _There is no time for me to explain. Listen closely now. Something has happened to my son. He is drowning in his own chaos once again. And I cannot reach him."_

" _Drowning? Chaos?" Houki was extremely confused._

" _It is likely that the Kingslayer has now taken hold of him. I need you to find and free him from it before he is utterly consumed by it."_

" _You know about the Kingslayer?" asked Houki._

" _What I've learned from it anyway. Raiden is enslaved to it and you must bring him back under control, before he falls completely into the creature's hands."_

 _Houki's world soon began to split apart as a shaking occurred. Azumi took notice._

" _You are beginning to wake up. We're running out of time."_

" _What?" asked Houki as Azumi drifted away into the light._

" _The truth awaits you in Chernobyl, Houki Shinonono. Save my son!"_

 _Azumi disappears as Houki is met with another flash of white light, more brighter than the last._

Houki wakes up with a gasp from her bed. Sweating and weary, she adjusts her eyes to see better before her doors open to Charlotte.

"Houki. You've woken up just in time. Orimura-sensei has called for an emergency meeting."

"Emergency? For what?" asked Houki.

"We've found Raiden. He is located in—"

"Chernobyl." Houki interrupted, wasting no time in getting ready.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara –** **Musouka** **(For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono** **Opening** **)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen; the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika; the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki; and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Sovereign Spirit as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices an ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

It had been almost a full week since Raiden had returned to Phantom Task, now under the brainwashed control of Squall. But despite his return, Squall wanted to take no chances of losing her pet again after being separated for so long, so she decided for Madoka to handle the indoctrination process for him. After all, the two rivals/former partners/friends have a very close history to one another and Squall cannot be there all the time for Raiden to her displeasure.

Madoka and Raiden were walking down toward the command center of the base they were living in. As they walked together, Raiden looked around to see Phantom Task's new soldiers who were busy with supply shipments. Squall told Raiden that their frontline troops are basically cyborg machines who, despite their humanoid appearances, are almost entirely made of metal. Encased in lightproof armor that looked medieval-like in appearance and covering them from head to toe along with red insignias that looked imperialistic, they are equipped with Thompson submachine guns. They were the foot soldiers of Phantom Task called Troopers. ( **Author's note** : They are the Imperial Rifleman troops from _FFXV_ )

There were also the elite troops who were very much different from the regular counterparts. They looked more human, but they were again cyborgs and they were also Squall's personal guards. They had the appearances of ninjas with advanced technology that made them deadlier, wearing fully black combat gear, light armor, and gas masks with hoods that illuminated with blue light from their eye sockets. But unlike the regular troops who would give commands, these were emotionless and void of heart, stripped of their own humanity and obey a singular command: serve Phantom Task and no one else. They were called Reapers, and the Pale Horseman named Death was their ally. ( **Author's note** : For reference, it is Vector from the game _Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City_ )

Working alongside the troops were another set of soldiers, but they were taller and more robotic, ranging roughly about 10 to 12 feet tall. Invented by Madoka Orimura herself who came up with the idea and resources in these last two years, these drone robots were to be the heavier firepower for Phantom Task's infantry. There were two types of these drone robots.

Ground-based drones were the standard foot soldiers who turn into a black and purple sports car when they transformed. They appeared with a slick thin body with a purple color scheme. They have wheels on the side of both of their shoulders from their alternate modes. They have chrome colored heads with red optic visors.

The second type were flyer drone units who looked mostly like their ground-based counterparts but have wings on their backs and no wheels on shoulders and legs.

Dubbed ATLAS, or Advanced Tactical Logistical Autonomous Soldier, they would act as the backup support and reinforcements to the Troopers and Reapers.

( **Author's note** : For reference, they are the Vehicon troops, both ground and flyer, from Transformers: Prime)

Both the ATLAS drones, Reapers, and Troopers stopped momentarily from offloading supplies to look up and see their commanding leader Madoka walking with Raiden, viewing mostly the latter. When Madoka saw this from the corner of her eye, she gave them an infamous glare as they then quickly went back to work without question. Raiden speculated in his mind that they were not human, therefore they had no emotion and their ability to comply directly to Madoka merely showed the full extent of their programming.

Madoka then began the conversation to get Raiden's attention.

"You have been a captive of the IS Academy, and locked away in prison for quite some time, Raiden. Long enough for us to be in hiding away from Japan."

"Hiding? Why?" asked a confused Raiden.

"Because my sister's mad obsession with justice…led to this."

Madoka then pulls up a screen of a worn torn village in Japan. It then showed a picture of Chifuyu in her IS Kurazakura standing within the decimated village surrounded by dead bodies of both innocent and Phantom Task soldiers. Her back was turned to the photo, her facial expression unclear.

What Madoka knew of this photo was that it was a fake, that this village was actually Madoka's doing and that the original image was of her without her IS instead of Chifuyu. A simple photoshop manipulation of the picture replaced Madoka with Chifuyu in Kurazakura, standing in the ruined village that was on fire.

But Madoka's gamble paid off as the picture was enough to give a bit of a shock to Raiden before he grits his teeth in fury for seeing the devastation that the Brunhilde had created.

"The Brunhilde…" said Raiden as Madoka looked with a smirk on her face, satisfied her trick had worked though she kept it hidden from Raiden, believing her cover would be blown.

"I cannot believe your sister was capable of such horrors." said Raiden as more images of the destroyed village cropped up.

"Yes. And to think my mad sister's quest to hunt us continues." says Madoka. "Her marauders pursued us here to the Korean Peninsula. We feel that both countries, divided as they are now, are not ready to behold us. But we have resolved to protect the surrounding villages from the same tragedy which has been dealt to our own people."

Madoka then turns around and takes a few steps away with her arms behind her back, acting as if she was contemplating.

"One question, Madoka." Raiden asked. "Why are we called Phantom Task?"

Madoka should have expected this much from Raiden. It seemed to her that when Squall had successfully brainwashed him over to their side, his memories must have been repressed so deeply that it was taking him a while for him to reconnect with his former comrades. Although Madoka knew Raiden never cared much for ideologies or political goals much like her, she had to ensure that he is on the same page as the rest of the organization.

Using deception once again to her advantage over the amnesiac Raiden, Madoka chose her words carefully.

"It's another craven scare tactic of my sister and her handlers." Madoka said as she turned around to Raiden. "The name was meant to demonize us. Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor. For if we are to accomplish the tasks given to us, we must do so as ghosts. Phantoms if you will."

Raiden acknowledged in a nod. Madoka's gambit paid off once again to her satisfaction.

"Now please, partner, there will be plenty of time for catching up. Head to Squall's room in the meantime. You must rest."

Madoka decides to take her leave as Raiden turns around to face the pictures shown.

"Madoka." Raiden called out her name as she stopped to listen. "I will do my part to stop your sister's mad hunt for us by any means necessary."

Raiden then clenches his fist as he brings it up before his next words spoke fury in his voice.

"This I vow, to the death."

Madoka could only smile with glee and satisfaction as she continued her walk, acknowledging her partner's words. Her red scar on her right side of her face illuminated as she walked away, now contemplating to herself about the most recent turn of events.

' _It seems I have successfully achieved control of Raiden's heart. Now to put his mind to work…'_

* * *

Chifuyu gathered everyone in the mission debriefing room about activity in Chernobyl.

"We've managed to locate where Raiden is being kept. It's in an old abandoned warehouse in Chernobyl once used by the Soviets to conduct nuclear testing back during the Cold War."

Images showed the abandoned site on screen. It was as one would expect of Chernobyl: a ghost town of sorts littered with too much plant life and debris. And worst of all, radiation.

"The warehouse is located on the far end of the complex, almost at the border of the nuclear power plant dome." Yamada-sensei said.

"What about the radiation?" asked Laura. "Are we anywhere near it once we have retrieved the lieutenant?"

"Thankfully, no." Scott said as he showed them the topographic map, radiation border highlighted in red. "This right here is the border and the warehouse is about 5 miles away from it. You won't have to worry about getting contaminated, at least."

"But that does not mean it is unguarded." Chifuyu popped up as she showed images of guards at the warehouses, wearing some sort of medieval armor. They were also accompanied by purple mechanical robots of sorts patrolling back and forth on ground and in air.

"Expect heavy guards guarding the place." Chifuyu warned. "We've already identified they are Phantom Task but you need to know what they are. The soldiers in medieval armor are the Troopers, most likely to be simple grunts. The mechanoids are called ATLAS; Advanced Tactical Logistical Autonomous Soldier. The ATLAS are equipped with IS weaponry so be careful when confronting both ground and air units."

Everyone all understood, though for some like Houki and Charlotte, they were more than eager and ready to find Raiden and rescue him. Though they knew the danger and risk, along with the fact that it will become a bloody battlefield, this was their one opportunity to get Raiden and escape. Charlotte however was more cautious as she knows that getting in won't be easy, especially with the guards. For Houki, though she acknowledged the danger, she just wanted to get Raiden out of there.

"The mission will occur tomorrow in the morning. I want you all to be ready to head out. You will take a plane to Moscow before hopping on a tram to Chernobyl. Be careful though as there is still considerable radiation around the abandoned site. Tatenashi Sarashiki will guide you through it as she has been to Russia before. Dismissed!"

Everyone begins to leave the room one by one. Before that though, Tatenashi goes to have a small chat with her little sister.

"Kanzashi, I want you to stay here at the Academy." Tatenashi said.

"What? Onee-chan, why?" asked Kanzashi.

"Someone must operate a Groundbridge by which we can escape into and return here. I know it is still in its experimental stages, but we will need at Chernobyl for extraction."

"But, Onee-chan, the energy is still unstable. I don't know what kind of effects it will have on you once you step through."

"I can help with that." Scott interrupted before PHOENIX popped up on his shoulder. "PHOENIX, think you can help her out?"

"I would, sir." PHOENIX said. "As well as her other three animal companions." Mandarin the monkey, Laserbeak the bird, and Wolf the wolf crept up by the younger Sarashiki, who surprised her as Laserbeak sat on her shoulder, Mandarin hung on her arm, and Wolf rubbed its head on her leg.

Tatenashi smiled. "Please, Kanzashi-chan."

Kanzashi gave in. "Alright. Just come back safely. The radiation is unpredictable over there."

The two sisters hugged one another in response to their sibling care.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Orimura…" Chifuyu called out. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Y-Yeah." Ichika said. Once everyone left, Chifuyu and Ichika were all that were left in the briefing room. Chifuyu then decided to speak informally now that they were alone.

"I am concerned about you, Ichika." Chifuyu said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichika.

"There is a chance something may go wrong on that mission. I have a feeling Phantom Task has set this up to be a trap. If that happens, I want you to make sure you get everyone out of there. Everyone except Raiden."

"What?" Ichika was confused. If Raiden was in Chernobyl, then this rescue mission would be an easy one.

"What do you mean, Chifuyu-nee?" asked Ichika.

"In the chance Raiden has come under Phantom Task's thrall, it is likely you may have to fight him. Your own strength at this point is not enough, especially with Raiden in 2nd Shift."

Ichika could only curse at himself, feeling like his sister just called him a weakling. He never liked that word one bit but he knew she was right. With Raiden in 2nd Shift and the most powerful IS pilot now in Phantom Task's hands, he stood no match for him.

"But, Chifuyu-nee, Raiden would never betray us!" Ichika said.

"I know." agreed Chifuyu. "But he may have likely been brainwashed as per Squall's obsessionist plan to keep him. His thinking and actions may not be of his own will."

Chifuyu then walked over to grab something from a box. It was entirely made of wood with gold trimmings, like that of a small treasure box. Chifuyu opened it with a key and unlocking the lock. Opening the box, she pulled out what appeared to be a silver bracelet. Simple in its design, there was nothing special as it looked like a women's bracelet.

Chifuyu came to Ichika with it in her hand.

"This was the IS that I first piloted. The one that was responsible for making the IS known worldwide after a certain incident."

Ichika made a wild guess. "The White Knight?"

Chifuyu nodded. "Because your IS core is the same as the White Knight's, I want to give this to you. It may give you a chance against Raiden."

Ichika hesitantly took the White Knight bracelet into his hands.

"Really? Chifuyu-nee, are you sure?" asked Ichika.

"Don't worry. It's not like you will pilot the White Knight, but rather you will just be given a boost of power. I pray it is enough to stand against Raiden, and perhaps the Kingslayer if it ever manifests itself. Only I can still pilot it but I want you to have it just for this mission."

But Ichika was not convinced. "Chifuyu-nee, I do not even want to kill Raiden!"

"And I hope you never have to." Chiuyu said as she put a hand on her little brother's shoulder. "And if there ever comes a time when that happens, remember, the weight of the sword you swing will be the same weight you feel when you take a man's life. But true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Ichika took in those words of wisdom from his sister. He had never forgotten those years of training and learning philosophy from his sister, his only living family.

To that end, Ichika makes a promise.

"I promise, Chifuyu-nee, that I will bring Raiden back."

Chifuyu could only smile. "Just be careful out there. And do not tell anyone of this. Do not show them the bracelet. None of them must know yet."

Ichika nods and walks out the door with the bracelet in his pocket.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION…**

In a room illuminated with pink light was a bath tub surrounded with transparent curtains, a queen-size bed to be precise. The bath was also big, enough for it to be occupied by two individuals. Two figures were seen from behind it, one being a man and the other a woman, both of them immersed in the bath. From the looks of it contrary to what people may think, the woman held the man in her arms, like a wife to a husband. But looks are deceiving in this situation.

Squall and Raiden were in the bath together, naked and sweating due to the heat. The steam emanated from the hot water as Squall held her arms around her precious pet. She kept herself at a close distance to him. She had missed this feeling, after nearly ten years of being separated from him. Though in truth, she was forced to abandon him long ago yet assured herself and to Raiden that they would meet again.

Ever since he had returned to Phantom Task, Squall kept Raiden on a leash and all of her eyes on him. Her higher-ups were concerned that he would betray them again, but Squall held no concern as she proclaimed Raiden to be hers and hers alone. Though both student and master work for the same organization, Squall did not care much for it as her obsession with Raiden would be the main drive in her to keep her pet on a leash. That did not mean however that the IS Academy would attempt to save him and possibly snap him out of his enthrallment to her. But even if he did betray them again, Squall will have already anticipated this and make plans to have him recaptured again. So long as she keeps Raiden on her leash and his will suppressed to ensure he remains enthralled only to her, everything will go according to her plan.

Squall brings her chin over to Raiden's shoulder as she nuzzles him a bit.

"How is it, Raiden? Does the water feel good?" asked Squall.

But Raiden gives no answer, remaining silent as Squall plays with him by tracing her fingers all over him. However, it was enough for Squall to know what exactly was being spoken in his head.

"Come now, I know you feel good with this." Squall said as she then licked Raiden's neck upwards and nibbled his ear. It was enough to create a stimulus in Raiden as he flinched. That made Squall smile in pleasure as she then gave succulent kisses all over his neck.

"You know of how much I adore you, don't you?" asked Squall as she traced her fingers on Raiden's abdominal muscles before it reached his thighs.

She then begins to feel something crawling on her stomach, which was Raiden's right arm as it traced itself up. Squall believed Raiden was lost in the stimulus, hence why the next feeling she felt was Raiden's right hand fondling her bosom. Squall blushes a bit in pleasure as she kissed Raiden's forehead and nuzzled his head, drowning herself in its fragrance and natural sweat smell.

"Do you remember the first words I said when I found you at the orphanage?" Squall asked.

This time, Raiden answered her. "That I have nothing left to worry for."

Squall smiled at the answer. "Exactly."

Squall then brings Raiden closer to her as her head rested on top of her cleavage while also stroking his head like she would to a cat.

"Hey, Raiden. Have you ever kissed someone?" asked Squall.

"Yes." Raiden answered.

"Oh? And among those you kissed, who was your favorite?" Squall asked.

Raiden was hesitant, as if something clicked in his memory. He then saw a flashback of a girl with purple eyes and a ponytail hair that was tied by a beautiful ribbon. Her face was like that of a beautiful deity.

The image vanished before Raiden as he shrugged it off with no concern at all. Yet, he was still willing to tell his Mistress who it was.

"Houki Shinonono." Raiden answered, much to Squall's surprise.

"Professor Tabane's little sister? Interesting."

Squall then asked another question. "How was she? Did you take away her innocence?"

Raiden somehow flinched a little, probably thinking he did not want to share but not out of embarrassment or of love. Squall noticed this and decided to bring in a light chaste kiss on Raiden's lips, only to back off in the last moment in a moment of teasing him which gave her a giggle.

"Do not worry, my little pet." Squall smiled as she brought Raiden closer to him. "You will see her again, very soon."

She soon brought her forehead to Raiden's in a nuzzling manner as their night in the tub continued, relaxing in the ever-growing heat of the moment. That is until their night turned to one of blissful moans from the Mistress.

* * *

 **ONE DAY LATER…**

Arriving by tram were Tatenashi, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Ichika, Cecilia, and Houki. It was already cold in Chernobyl, but that was not the thing on the gang's minds. Getting to the warehouse and rescuing Raiden aside, it was likely that Phantom Task will have heavy guards surrounding the area, the strongest being at the warehouse.

"Proceed with caution, everyone." Tatenashi said. "We're now about to enter a really dangerous place."

Everyone began to walk at their own pace behind Tatenashi who led the way as she studied the map. Chernobyl was definitely a place that lived up to its reputation, specifically in its nearby town of Pripyat, Ukraine; 50,000 people use to live in Pripyat but after the nuclear disaster, it became a ghost town. Everything was abandoned and now Pripyat became a symbol of the effects of such devastation.

"Look at this place. 50,000 people use to live here. Now it's a ghost town." Laura said as she walked.

"I've never seen anything like it." said Cecilia with dread in her voice.

"Talk about an apocalypse aftermath." Rin commented.

"Feels colder here than in Paris during winter." Charlotte said as she hugged herself to warm up.

Ichika was watching over Houki, who was going by her pace. Concerned with her safety and health, Ichika saw that something all too familiar on her face.

It was fear mixed with eagerness. She wanted to find Raiden and rescue him and bring him back to the Academy, as he could clearly remember her statement to Miriam Walker before she stormed the room.

" _No matter what you say or what you do, I don't give a damn... I will save Raiden, no matter the cost."_

Ichika remembered the determined face on his childhood friend, along with the anger that she showed. But he quickly remembered that such determination and eagerness, though admirable, would cost her greatly as he remembered from the Silver Gospel mission in which she nearly lost it and Ichika nearly died protecting her. He secretly reached into his hidden pocket in the inner compartment of his warm jacket and felt the bracelet his sister gave him.

The White Knight. Chifuyu willingly gave him the White Knight to sync with his IS Byakushiki temporarily just in case something went wrong.

Then again, Ichika made a promise to his sister.

"Houki." Ichika called out for Houki's attention.

"Yes?" asked the samurai girl.

"Are you alright?"

Houki wanted to tell him that he was fine but lying was not the way to go. Besides, she had lied long enough about her recent condition and depression, so it was time for her to live up to the truth now.

"I didn't get a good night's rest last night. Just thinking about this mission and all." admitted Houki.

"Dreaming of Raiden again?" asked Ichika.

"Yeah. But it was different. I also…" Houki veered off, thinking her next statement would be bizarre and nonsense but decided to say it nonetheless. "I also saw Raiden's mother. She spoke to me."

"Spoke to you? How?" asked Ichika.

"She told me that Raiden was here. In Chernobyl. And that he was in grave danger from being consumed." Houki began to tremble a bit with fear. "I only hope we are not too late. If we are…"

She then felt a head pat by Ichika who reassured her with a smile. He could not bear to see his childhood friend like this.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Ichika said. "We'll find him, and we'll bring him home."

"I hope you're right." Houki said as she calmed down.

After almost an hour of walking, Tatenashi ushers the gang to stop as she spots the warehouse.

"There it is. Raiden is located inside." Tatenashi said. "Let's proceed with extreme caution."

"This is odd. Where are the guards?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah I thought they would be stationed all over." Rin said.

"Maybe they left?" asked Ichika.

"Unlikely." Tatenashi said. "Stay alert and move slow—"

Before she could finish though, someone ran past her, hitting the back of her left shoulder. It was Houki, who was rushing off towards the warehouse in a straight line with her IS activated.

"Houki?!" cried the gang.

"Houki, stop!" cried Charlotte but the samurai girl refused to listen.

With her IS, she flies over to the warehouse to hopefully just barge in and save Raiden. If she can just be in and out with her speed, then they will not have to fight and risk injury, especially if the guards are armed with real weapons.

But in her eagerness to retrieve Raiden and get out, she passed through a green laser than immediately turned red and activated a deadly electrical trap that brought her to the ground. Houki stopped in her tracks as she shook off the electricity. The gang reach to her in time.

Suddenly, alarms rang off and lasers were pointed at their bodies.

"Uh oh…" Tatenashi said. "Get to cover!"

Everyone ducks for cover as bullets, real bullets, start being fired at them. Ducking behind either a car or leftover building debris, they were pinned down instantly.

Charlotte and Cecilia activate their IS and, with their sniper rifles, lay down suppressing fire back at their attackers.

"There's too much fire, we can't get through!" cried Charlotte.

"Hang on!" Tatenashi said as she manipulated the water molecules in the air to create a heavy mist around them. The area should not have any moisture but luckily, the moisture from the ground provided Tatenashi with the necessary means to create the mist.

"As soon as they stop firing, we can move in." Tatenashi said. "Together!"

Tatenashi emphasized that last word and directed it to Houki. Whether the vixen paid attention to it or not was unknown as her mind was focused on retrieving Raiden.

The mist was soon thick enough where the guards stopped firing.

"Ready…Now!" Tatenashi cried as everyone activated there is and ran out of cover. With their targeting computers showing where the enemy was, they all split up to cover more ground.

All the Troopers and ATLAS walk around with their weapons at the ready. Some of the ATLAS take to the skies, transforming into their air jet modes, where Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Cecilia confronted them. Equipped with IS weaponry, it was like fighting the Golems all over again. A dogfight soon takes into the air as the three split up to take care of the total twelve ATLAS troops.

Tatenashi uses her whip sword, Rusty Nail, to cut apart one ATLAS flyer before the other three break apart. Two of them turn into their robot forms and try to tackle Tatenashi as she brings up her spear. Breaking them off, she manages to impale one and knock the other out before she uses her gatling gun on her spear to fire at them both.

She takes off to avoid the last one firing at her from its jet mode as Tatenashi manages to avoid its shot. Timing her momentum, she manages to turn at one point when a stray shot hits her wing and throws her spear straight into the ATLAS, cleaving it into two straight down the middle.

Cecilia unleashes her BITS at the 4 flyers while she took to the air with her sniper rifle. Unfortunately, her BITS were soon accounted for as they were shot down, all four of them by all four ATLAS. Now the British Representative had to rely on her sniper and her two missile pods.

Being chased all around, Cecilia halts her momentum all of a sudden as the ATLAS zoom past her before she fires her sniper rifle at them. She manages to bring two down before she fires her two missiles at the other two. The ATLAS are followed briefly by the pods before they are met by them and explode on impact.

Charlotte goes into a literal dogfight with her rifles and the ATLAS following her and constantly shooting. Charlotte was in a bit of a prickle.

"Guys, I can't shake them." says Charlotte. "They're right on my tail."

"Swing around here, Charlotte." Cecilia said. "I got them in my sights."

Charlotte manages to fly around one corner of a building and pulls up as Cecilia lines up her sights and fires. She manages to hit one of them before the other was sliced away by Rusty Nail, thanks to Tatenashi.

This gives Charlotte enough time to turn around and fire back with her rifles. Her bullets could not penetrate through that tough armor, so she moves up close and personal with her shield pierce at hand and punches right through one, shattering it on impact. The other was nowhere to be found before it was behind an unsuspecting Charlotte. Luckily for her, Tatenashi impales it with her spear and flings it away to the ground.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Ichika, Laura, and Houki confronted the Troopers that they ambushed one by one. Though their plan was not exactly stealthy, they could still manage to put up a fight against them. Unfortunately, they were fighting humanoid soldiers, so they could not exactly kill them.

Ichika grabs one of the Troopers with his Particle Cannon and tosses them to three others, knocking them out. He then charges into another few as he swipes them away with Yukihira Nigata. He then fires back at a few of the Troopers firing at him before he charges in and, with his Kenjutsu skills, slices their guns away before swiping them away.

"All that training for two years…" Ichika said to himself. "I guess it really paid off."

Ichika's confidence boosted as he took off to confront another squad in front of him.

Houki was busy slicing and dicing away the Troopers that came at her. Some had wielded machetes that they pulled out from the sheathes on their hips but Houki, a master samurai swordsman, could easily disarm them and put them down. One of them came over with an electrical baton though. And this Trooper was quite skilled with it as he swung it around.

The Trooper charges in at Houki as she deflects his thrust attack with her left sword but this Trooper was strong. Slowly but surely, she was being pushed back and could not recover fast enough to analyze her opponent's movements, looking for any openings. The Trooper comes overhead as Houki blocks it but does it again before he twirls it around to get a hit on Houki.

Houki did not see it coming as she is scraped by it but the wound was just a scratch. Houki backs off and soon charges in, trying to go on the offensive but even with good training, this son of a bitch of a Trooper was tough. She manages to bear down on him as he blocked the attack but pushes her off before he goes in a spin and hits her in the stomach with the baton, sending her crashing into an abandoned car.

Houki tries to recover and get up but the Trooper was already above her and was ready to deliver the last blow. But then suddenly, black-purple cables surround his body and he was taken up into the air by another IS.

Laura uses her cables to grab onto the Trooper before she takes off into the air. She drags the opponent across the field, mowing down a few more Troopers along the way before she throws him away far into the air and out into the beyond. Seeing another squad by an oil tanker, Laura fires one shot from her railgun at the tanker and it explodes, incinerating the Troopers until they were dead.

Laura comes down with her beam blades as she engages a few of the Troopers. One by one, she manages to easily cut them down, their bodies falling to the ground like lifeless mechanical dolls.

The Troopers were then given an order via comm link to retreat immediately. Soon all of them fled from the battlefield, deploying smoke to cover their escape.

"They're retreating." Laura said.

"We should go after them. They could lead us to Raiden." Ichika said.

"Agreed. We cannot let them fortify the warehouse." approved Houki. But Tatenashi stops them as she appears in front of them.

"Wait!" Tatenashi said. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Houki.

The ground was then heard shaking. Everyone could feel it right underneath their feet. It felt odd though, for there were no fault lines nor earthquakes in a land contaminated with radiation.

"Guys…" Scott chimes in on their comms from the Academy.

"What is it, Scott?" asked Ichika.

"I am picking up a massive energy spike reading near your position. It's strong…" Scott then gasp. "It's right below you and its coming fast. Get out of there!"

But it was too late as huge mechanical legs, jointed in its legs pop out of the ground. Caught unaware, everyone was flown backwards and onto the ground before what hit them emerges out of the dust.

It was a spider. A humongous, giant, mechanical spider with four read eyes, two giant pincers, and sharp legs. An eight-legged behemoth class mech armed with four rail gun type weapons, two on its shoulders and two under its head, it back was flat and large enough for a small helicopter fleet to land on it and towers above its foes like a mechanical Godzilla. This spider had additional secondary devices equipped at the front, containing retractable blades up front, and a head with two large plasma cannons up on top of its shell. The cockpit itself utilized holograms and VR environments to allow the pilot to operate, as it was completely enclosed yet its size was big enough to house an IS. Its controls amounted to some pedals as well as a small controller resembling a game controller of sorts.

A loud roar was heard, like the screech of a pterodactyl.

With its eight giant limbs, it digs underneath the ground and burrows fast. A moment later, it emerges from the ground and attacks everyone.

Ichika and Houki try to go for the body, but the frontal legs and pincers keep them away from it. With its fast slashing reflexes, it was able to parry Houki and Ichika's sword strikes easily.

"Ichika, look out!" Houki said as she rushes to Ichika's side, the blunnette boy unaware that as soon as he blocked one leg, another was about aim to his side.

Unfortunately, as soon as Houki comes to his side to block the attack, it swipes her and Ichika away and makes them hit the side of an abandoned truck.

"Laura, Cecilia. Get to the warehouse!" Tatenashi said as she fends off one of the legs with her spear.

"What about you?" asked Laura.

"We got this! The warehouse should be empty of its guards. Go get Raiden!"

Both Cecilia and Laura look at one another before they nodded and took off to the warehouse.

Everyone else had to deal with the giant spider bot as they were constantly having a hard time despite landing consecutive hits. The armor of this spider, mainly the legs and body, felt like it was made from pure titanium.

"Everyone, retreat!" Tatenashi ordered. "We need to re-strategize!"

Tatenashi uses the water molecules in the air to set off various yet tiny explosions around the spider as it staggers back and shuts its eyes. Screeching in pain, it readjusts its optics and looks around to see its opponents were gone. Activating its scanner mode, it searches and walks around, looking for any sign of them.

Unknown to the spider, the gang were not far and hid inside another warehouse.

"What do we do? We're no match for that thing's armor." Ichika said as he grits his teeth.

Tatenashi then reveals her well-thought out plan that she came up with during the battle. "Ichika, it's all going to depend on you."

"Me?" asked Ichika.

"Houki, Rin, and I will keep the legs of the spider busy while Charlotte draws its attention. While we keep it engaged, we will signal you to use your Reiraku Byakuya and hopefully aim for its head. That's where its weak point is at."

"Will that even work?" asked Houki. "Our weapons could not penetrate that hard shell."

The spider swipes away a pickup truck, thinking the gang were hiding there but the truck held nothing.

"And even if we deal with its legs, we won't hold it off forever to kill it in time." Rin said.

"We do not need to kill it." Tatenashi said. "We just need to weaken it enough for it to scurry away. We do not know its full capabilities."

"Agreed." Charlotte concurred. "If we can just get a sample of it, we would be able to take it back to the Academy for proper study."

"Alright, guys. On my signal, Charlotte, you will keep it distracted. Houki, you and I will stop it from moving. Ichika, when we give the signal, use your Reiraku Byakuya to attack."

"Clear!" Everyone said.

Flushing out of cover, Tatenashi deploys a mist to cover their tracks. Ichika stays behind near the warehouse they hid in to wait for the signal while Charlotte moves up first into the air.

"Hey, ugly!" Charlotte said, gaining the spider's attention.

Charlotte unloads her rifles to get the giant spider's attention as it tries to swipe her from the air with its frontal blades. Charlotte dodges before the spider's main plasma cannons fire at her, making the spider move towards her at its own pace.

Houki, Tatenashi, and Rin begin to tackle the legs as Rin goes up first. Unfortunately, the legs come equipped with deployable mounted turrets, which makes the three dodge all the shots. Tatenashi grits her teeth but the plan was still in motion at least.

The pilot of Mysterious Lady blocks all the incoming fire from the turrets on the legs before she whips out Rusty Nail and destroys the turrets. One interesting note about the turrets is that they retract once destroyed, giving Tatenashi a focus on the legs.

Rin and Houki deal with the legs that keep trying to stab and swipe them away. Those legs were powerful, like they were stopping a car going at 50 mph every time it struck them. Rin manages to take out the turrets on the legs with her Shock Cannons as does Houki with her blades. The Shenlong pilot manages to block one of the legs strike her before she strikes it back with enough force to lift it. Then, with all her might, she attempts pushes the sharp end of the leg into its own body, but like the legs, the body was made of pure titanium, hard to penetrate through. Rin thus receives a swipe from another leg which flings her to the ground but uses her Souten Gagetsu to slow down by sticking it to the ground.

After Rin stabs her Souten Gagetsu on the ground and stops herself, she manages to lift out a large piece of boulder and hurls it to the spider right on the face. Stunned from the unexpected boulder, Houki charges in and, with her swords, manages to fire her red colored beams at the face, thereby stunning it more before impaling its frontal blades and attach them together to give Ichika that opening to the head, its weak spot. Charlotte and Rin soon come and unleash their armament all over the body to keep it restrained.

Tatenashi sees that the spider is now staggered, dazed and confused.

"Ichika, now!" Tatenashi cries.

Ichika comes in with Reiraku Byakuya active. Immersed in that familiar yellow aura, he charges into the opening on the leg and uses Ignition Boost in the process. With a roar and one uppercut swing, he chops the armor of the front leg of the spider off. Sparks fly as the spider roars in pain and staggers backwards, but not before it delivers a swipe to Ichika and makes him tumble across the ground.

Taking a spin for one to two turns, the plasma cannons fire everywhere as the girls back off. The cockpit by the spider's head opened up briefly to show a familiar spider-looking IS.

"Hello, boy!" An acquainted voice cried as it briefly showed Autumn in her IS Arachne and inside the cockpit of her spider. Ichika gets a footing after a tumble and prepares his Yukihira Nigata, as does everyone else, but it seemed fate was on their side for today.

The spider scurries away and burrows underground before disappearing as it burrows within, leaving nothing but dust in the air.

"Was that Autumn?" asked Rin.

"Sure looked like it." Tatenashi answered. "And it looks like she got herself a new toy."

"We should take this back for study." Charlotte said as she held up a piece of the leg that was cut off. "Maybe we can find ways to chink its armor."

Two gunshots were then heard from a nearby distance.

"What was that?" asked Houki. Tatenashi goes on the comm.

"Cecilia. Laura. Do you copy?" Tatenashi receives static on the other end. "Girls, please respond!

Again, there was only static. The meaning of this prompts everyone to go to the warehouse where they believe the two shots came from.

* * *

 **IS ACADEMY…**

Two red lights were shown on the monitor screen detailing Laura and Cecilia's status. They were red with an X over their portraits and status of there is, indicating they are offline.

"Orimura-sensei!" Yamada-sensei called.

Chifuyu saw their status and immediately her face went to pure anger, her teeth clenching together.

"Alcott! Bodewig! What's your status?" Chifuyu called on the comm but she received only static. Fear and anger clenched her almost immediately at the prospect of not receiving any transmission back.

"Stalker, Sarashiki!" Chifuyu called. "How is that Groundbridge coming along?"

"Almost done, Orimura-sensei." Kanzashi called. Her three robotic animal helpers were already passing her tools and spare parts to build the structure, that was underneath the Academy grounds. "We just need to calibrate it and—" Kanzashi soon got interrupted.

"Double time on your work! We may need an extraction immediately." Chifuyu called out.

"PHOENIX, give me a status!" Scott calls out to his bird AI.

"Sir, power is at 95% capacity. The Groundbridge will be ready in a short while." Phoenix said.

"Enough time for a drink?" asked Scott. "Or maybe even a latte. My fingers are already raw from the work."

"Sir, may I remind you that you do not do well with alcohol and caffeine respectively?" PHOENIX said, which gave Scott an annoyed look. "Plus, if you are really doing that, it would be you who is buying the drinks."

"Well someone has got to have a break from all this!" Scott said. "And the buying part was for something else, dammit."

* * *

 **CHERNOBYL…**

The gang arrive at the targeted warehouse Raiden was at. It was all quiet. The guards were not present. But the door was shut before them. Together, all five grabbed one of the two sliding doors as opened them with great effort.

What they saw next horrified them.

There were two IS lying on the ground, its pilots still piloting them but unconscious. Blood pooled around their forms.

And at the back of it was Raiden, in his IS, Sovereign Spirit.

"R-Raiden…?" asked a shocked Houki as her favored lion, now dark and terrifying, paced back and forth behind the two supposed corpses of her friends.

How did this even happen?

* * *

 **FLASHBACK…**

 _Cecilia and Laura arrive at the warehouse Raiden was supposedly kept imprisoned. Guarded only by a small squad of Troopers, Laura suggests a plan._

" _Cecilia, use your BITS to knock those guards out. It will buy us time."_

 _Cecilia nods and sends out her four BIT drones inside the warehouse. Once the drones eliminated the guards, they returned to Cecilia as she and Laura breach inside._

 _Not so far away from them on the other side of the open room was Raiden. He was chained up from his arms that were held upwards as were his feet tied together._

" _Raiden." called out Laura. Raiden looks up to see both the silver-haired German and the British blonde approach him._

" _Guys. You found me." Raiden said._

" _Hold on. We'll get you out of there." Cecilia said as she worked to undo the chain straps on Raiden's ankles. Laura worked on the hands._

" _I didn't think you'd be able to find me." said Raiden._

" _It took a while." Laura said. "But I guess it all paid off." Laura was soon able to break off the chains around Raiden's hand before Cecilia was soon finished with the legs._

 _The British blonde caught Raiden as he fell forwards, exhausted and seemingly weak. She remembered that scent of his. The scent of a lion. That same scent that had protected her when she was so young. It was almost nostalgic, and it brought a warm smile to her._

 _But suddenly._

 _*BANG*_

 _A shot was then heard as Cecilia felt something warm yet painful enter into her before she fell backwards to the ground. Shock and confusion were painted all over her face._

" _What the-?" Laura cried before she too was met with the same wound and fell to the ground but more immediately than Cecilia. Cecilia only got a brief look, but she saw Raiden holding two Thompson Contenders in his hands, smoke trailing out of the barrel. An emotionless look was seen upon his face. Only horror painted on Cecilia's face to what had just happened._

 _Raiden had just shot two of his friends. Laura was knocked out almost immediately with some blood loss. Cecilia soon fainted into unconsciousness but not before he heard two words from Raiden's mouth lowly audible but enough for her to hear._

" _Forgive me…"_

 **END FLASHBACK…**

* * *

Shock and awe came across all their faces as the gang saw Cecilia and Laura unconscious and bleeding out from their wounds. They were unable to move, unable to think, unable to speak at the situation. The opportunity to for the rescue mission to Raiden just turned into a revelation of betrayal. The cold, emotionless, and dark IS pilot, who is the 2nd man to pilot a machine, now showed himself as the one responsible for this.

In Houki's mind, she recalled Azumi Hataru's warnings about her son. That something terrible had happened to him and that she could not reach him. Now it was shown to her. Here in Chernobyl of all places, the truth of what Raiden had become. Houki could only feel her swords leave her hand and drop to the floor before she sank to her knees. She had not felt this way since the Silver Gospel, but that was a different situation.

"Kanzashi-chan, do you copy?" asked Tatenashi on her comm.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Kanzashi asked.

"Open up a Groundbridge portal now. We've got two pilots down and in critical need of help."

Kanzashi did as she commanded and, after inputting the coordinates, activates the Groundbridge. Behind them was a large portal that manifested itself, a swirling green vortex tunnel of sorts.

"Rin, Charlotte." Tatenashi said. "Take Cecilia and Laura back with you to the Academy."

"But Tatenashi—" Charlotte pleaded but was interrupted.

"Go. We'll keep him busy." Tatenashi said as Raiden paces back and forth looking at the gang.

Rin grabs Cecilia while Charlotte held Laura, both the British and German girl still unconscious and bleeding as they vanished back into the Groundbridge portal before the said portal closes. Now it was just Houki, Ichika, and Tatenashi facing Raiden.

"You should have never come here." Raiden said as he pointed his gunblade.

"We had to, Raiden." Ichika said as he grasped his sword.

In that instant though, Raiden charges forward and delivers a gut punch to Ichika. The Byakushiki pilot was caught off guard and soon flung over to the side of the warehouse. He then charges to Houki with his gunblade and disarms her easily before he blasts her away with his chest repulsor cannon.

Tatenashi attempts to go on the offensive but Raiden anticipates her attack from behind. Her strike was light though, like she held back a lot. Taking advantage, Raiden grasps her head and slams her to the ground before tossing her to the side of the warehouse. Luckily for her, Ichika catches her, along with having caught Houki before.

Setting the two down gently, Ichika readies his blade. His shield energy was already at 25%.

"How could you betray us like this?" Ichika asks before he immediately gets his answer from someone else.

"Because he belongs to me." A voice said as everyone looked around. But Tatenashi knew who this voice was as she stood up, albeit bruised.

"You… Squall!"

The voice was then amused. "Oh, dear. Was I that obvious?" The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself to be Squall Meusel, dressed in sexy winter clothing from top to bottom.

( **Author's note** : Insert FFXV OST - Ardyn II)

Once Squall made herself known, several Phantom Task elite troopers called Reapers swarmed in and reprimanded the rest of the trio. These Reapers were different as they were Squall's personal guards. They had the appearance of modern ninjas of sorts but with advanced technology to make them deadlier. Wearing fully black combat gear consisting of light armor, gas masks with blue visor lights, hoods, kneepads, and equipped with Steyr AUG rifles, two combat knives, and M1911 pistol, these guards of Squall are void of emotions and ruthless, programmed for one purpose only: serve Phantom Task and no one else. ( **Author's note** : For reference, it is Vector from the game _Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City_ )

Overwhelmed, all three were incapacitated and held tightly by the soldiers but not before their IS were deactivated in the process due to the guards having stun tasers that were modified to deactivate the IS. They then swarmed the trio, overwhelming them easily.

As Ichika and Houki were held down by the soldiers, Tatenashi was restrained. Squall then came over to Ichika and looked at him with an evil smile while the boy glared back in anger.

"You're far too late, my boy." Squall said as she then kicks Ichika in the face with her heel, stunning him. She then walked over to Houki but instead of kicking her into a stunned state, she merely squatted down to look at Houki up close and personal.

Houki could only look with a face of disdain as she saw Raiden's mistress, that evil smile of hers, her seductive voice that lured him in. For Squall, she was more of a person who bested in psychological warfare and she had the perfect way to break Houki's mind. She only needed to make her watch as she puts her plan into motion.

"Come now. Why not follow your beloved's lead and stop resisting?" Squall mockingly asked.

"…Never!" Houki angrily said as she struggled.

"You risked life and limb to rescue your precious lion, only to discover him in my clutches once again. You must be so disappointed." Squall said as she stood up and came over to Raiden from behind and wrapped her arms gently around him, like a succubus would to its intended victim.

Raiden bore no emotion as he stood still like a rock, yet Squall's hands caressed and traced its fingers around him, making Houki irritated at the sexual harassment he was receiving.

"Let go of him, you bitch!" cried Houki but Squall did not listen.

"I am only glad you all came here to witness this." Squall said. "And now, for the finishing touch, why don't I make it clear to you all whom he belongs to?"

Squall then turns Raiden's head over to his right as he came face to face with her, their lips in a good distance with one another as Squall licked her tongue lustfully. With everyone watching, they struggled even more to break the grip from the soldiers.

"No..." Houki said fearfully. "You can't…"

Squall's lips edge closer and closer to Raiden's, ready to claim, and all the more bringing fear into Houki. Her breathing becomes more ragged as her resistance against her captors becomes more difficult.

Houki shouted out to Raiden's name in an attempt to snap out of it.

"Raaiideen!"

Mere millimeters apart though, Squall's hat flew off from a knife intentionally thrown at her. Looking at her right showed Tatenashi, who somehow managed to free herself from her captors and was the one who angrily threw her knife at Squall. Her face bore only disgust for what that damn agent was about to do to Raiden. All four of her captors surrounded her with their Thompsons drawn at her.

"Get away from Raiden, you conniving bitch!" Tatenashi angrily demanded. But Squall was only amused at the action.

"My, oh my, I didn't think my pet had more than one lover." Squall said as she lets go of Raiden and urges him to take care of it.

Before that though, Raiden goes to retrieve Squall's hat and gives it back to her before he approaches Tatenashi. Conjuring up dark purple lightning swirling all over it in his right hand, he approaches Tatenashi as the girl tries to grab ahold of him, but Raiden dodges it and blasts her at point blank, sending her and a couple of her captors back and against a wall, knocking them out unconscious.

"Tatenashi!" Ichika cried but the girl was unresponsive.

As Raiden returned to Squall's side, Squall gave a surprising suggestion to everyone, directing it to Ichika of all people.

"Permit me to make a suggestion." She said. "Rather than continue this pointless search and rescue that could very well lead to your deaths, why not come with me as he did? What do you say?"

Ichika gave no answer as he continued his struggle. But eventually, he manages to get a grip and thrash around enough for his captive guards to be thrown around and tossed aside, destroying them in the process. Ichika struggles to stand up in his IS as he summons Yukihira Nigata to his side and use it like a cane.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Squall said disappointingly.

Ichika then shows in his right-hand the silver bracelet of the White Knight. Squall is a bit surprised at this while Raiden remains unemotional, not even flinching that he holds in his hand the first IS.

"I made a promise to Chifuyu-nee that I would find and rescue Raiden. Whatever it takes, I _will_ save him!"

In a drastic move that became such a shock to everyone, mainly to Houki, Ichika puts on the bracelet on his left wrist. Bright white light shines from the bracelet as it starts to get attached to Ichika. His skin felt like it was melting as Ichika yelled in pain and gripped his hand with the cuff bracelet attached.

Squall looked rather amused at the sight of it. "Ah-ah-ahhh! I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ichika totally ignored her warning as he struggled relentlessly with the cuff bracelet, even as she laughed. Trying to adapt to the pain, Ichika had something to say.

"I may not be like my sister, but even if someone like Chifuyu-nee can harness power, then so can I!"

Ichika then shouted over to the heavens above him.

"White Knight, lend me your strength!"

Ichika yells more in pain as a bright white light engulfs his figure while feeling the power of the White Knight flow through him like a raging river. He then looks to see his friend Houki before his vision gets burned away by the painful white light. His heartbeat was heard loudly and once he reaches his limit, he gives one final cry as he is enveloped in darkness before ending up in a very familiar place.

* * *

The sky was blue with the white clouds rolling by. Gentle waves could be heard washing up the shoreline as Ichika was currently lying down on the water. Strangely enough, he wasn't sinking, like the water was the ground itself.

Standing up, he found himself in that familiar place again. A place he was all too familiar with. It was the same place where she spoke to Byakushiki.

Above him was the figure of the White Knight, with its blade stuck in the ground. He had not seen it since the battle in Kyoto two years ago but last time, it was choking him to death after it and the area around him changed color.

"Do you desire power? To save He Who Brings Order Through Chaos?" asked the White Knight.

Ichika nodded his head in approval.

"Why do you desire it? Why do you wish to save the Kingslayer?" asked the White Knight. But that made Ichika confused as he asked back.

"How do you know of it?"

The White Knight does not answer back, keeping that stoic face and posture.

Ichika then answers the question. "I made a promise, to my sister, that I would save him."

The White Knight asks, "You would save one who is condemned? One who would rather sacrifice himself to protect those he cares for?"

Ichika explains in a serious tone. "He is not condemned. And I do not think he would just throw himself away like this. That isn't the Raiden I know of."

"What is he to you?"

"Someone I look up to." Ichika answered. "As a brother figure of sorts."

"…I see. Then you shall be granted my power. But know it will set when the sun rises the next day. From then on, you will have to develop your own power to protect and save."

Ichika could not help but chuckle a bit. "You really do drive a hard bargain. Where do I sign?"

* * *

The light dies down as Ichika's figure reveals Byakushiki in its 2nd Shift.

Ichika struggles to stand as he shows himself in his 2nd Shift IS, with a gentle fiery glow illuminating from his IS. With Yukihira Nigata drawn, Ichika prepares himself for a fight.

Squall looked like she had a face of impressiveness, impressive at how Ichika was able to handle the White Knight's power. But immediately followed was a face of annoyance and disappointment as her plans now had a new major obstacle in its path. With that, she gives a heavy sigh.

"The troubles never really end, do they?" Squall then turns over to her pet. "Raiden, do be a dear and take care of this, will you? I'll watch over these two cubs."

Raiden complied as he came face to face to an empowered Ichika.

"So…" Raiden says in a deep yet resentful voice before he somehow teleports forward and gets up close and personal to Ichika, glaring at him from behind his IS' helmet that he had promptly activated in the process. "It shows you its favor after all."

With that same conjure of lightning in his right hand, Raiden unleashes it as it swirls around Ichika before it dies down immediately, making the boy back off before the real fight was about to begin.

"If you are that determined to keep them safe, then prove it." Raiden said as he charges into Ichika and clash blades with his.

Using his Velvet Nightmare ion cannon on his left hand, Raiden attempts to fire point-blank at Ichika but the boy falls back and moves away from the shots. Ichika then fires back his Particle Cannon. He had two years to improve his aim as it was considerably better than his first time with it.

Raiden dodges the shots in the air as he soon blasts Ichika out of the warehouse with his lascannons that luckily did not destroy the entire building. Normally, using his lascannons was not an option for Raiden as it would incinerate everyone within the warehouse so he had to time it carefully. It brings Ichika out to the ground before he sees Raiden come up from above and try to impale him.

Rolling out of the way, Ichika charges in as the two trade blows. Ichika tries to go for a strike but Raiden blocks it and the two go into a blade-lock.

Sparks fly as their blades came into contact, each of them trying to push against each other's strength.

Ichika manages to, with his strength, push Raiden away before punching him in the face. Raiden tries to strike but his sword is knocked away by Ichika before he is punched from Ichika's left hand. Ichika then tackles Raiden over to a wall.

Dazed, Ichika delivers a few consecutive punches to Raiden's side before knocking him on the face again. Ichika then lifts Raiden up and slams him to the ground before he throws him over. Raiden immediately gets up as he retrieves his gunblade on the floor conveniently next to him.

Raiden decides to give a test of his new powers by unleashing a barrage of lightning from his right hand at Ichika. Blindly holding up sword, Yukihira Nigata seems to absorb the lightning, much to Ichika's surprise. Seeing the futility of his assault, Raiden stops the barrage and quickly assaults Ichika.

As the combatants met, Raiden resumes the battle with a rapid overhand, Ichika parrying before countering. Dodging, Raiden quickly lunged forwards, though Ichika bates aside the attack. Ichika remains on the defensive until he dodges a slash at his neck, at which point he seizes the offense. However, Raiden easily evades and holds off Ichika's wild attacks, and unleashes another overhand, forcing his opponent into a blade-lock.

Angered, Ichika broke the lock and hacks at Raiden's waist. As their bout resumed, Raiden momentarily shifted to a one-handed hold of his blade. After a series of power-struggles, the two were about to end up in another blade-lock.

Raiden strikes Ichika head on but the Byakushiki Setsura pilot blocks it horizontally. Soon enough though, Raiden manages to swipe away Ichika's blade with his before he kicks him before he tackles him to the ground. Grabbing with his left arm, Raiden proceeds to punch him several times to the face.

"You claim to be strong, but you are as weak as the rest of those who aren't willing to do what is necessary." Raiden said as he punches Ichika.

On the last punch however, Ichika blocks it and, with his somewhat bloody face, headbutts Raiden, which forces the dark lion off of him.

"On the contrary, my friends and the people I want to protect are the source of my strength!" Ichika said as he charges in.

But Raiden utilizes his lightning and unleashes barrages of it at Ichika. The Byakushiki Setsura pilot brandishes Yukihira Nigata to absorb the lightning like last time. The pressure was so intense as Ichika keeps pressing forward step by step as Raiden increases the voltage. That is when Ichika thought of a way to get closer.

Using his Particle Cannon, Ichika manages to sneakily fire one Shot at Raiden from below and hitting his leg, momentarily stunning the dark lion as he is brought to one leg. Ichika charges but Raiden blocks the attack with his gunblade as he rises up.

Pushing him away, Ichika delivers a punch from his left hand to Raiden's face. He tries to slice him horizontally with Yukihira Nigata but Raiden dodges and punches him back. Raiden tries to but him vertically but Ichika uppercuts him. Brought to the floor from the punch, Raiden struggles as Ichika sticks his sword into the ground and holds Raiden's right hand down with his right foot.

Grabbing him, he slams his head to the floor a few times to hopefully stun him more. Ichika then picks up his sword to deliver the last blow but Raiden elbows him to his side and forces him off, making the two stand back up on their feet.

Ichika promptly charges at Raiden and attacks, but Raiden quickly deflects Ichika's initial attack and his subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Ichika slashed at Raiden's legs. Raiden overleapt the attack and flourishes his blade to drive Ichika back as he lands.

Ichika attacks again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Raiden's bladework. Raiden quickly seizes the offensive, the precision bladework of his fighting style wearing away at Ichika's defense.

Despite the energy efficiency of Ichika's defense, Raiden's precision was so great that most of Ichika's defensive slashes missed Raiden's blade entirely, forcing him to awkwardly scramble to fend off Raiden's attacks and quickly tiring him.

Locked in a blade-lock again, Raiden triumphs over it as he pushes and punches Ichika away. He goes in for a strike but Ichika parries it and grabs Raiden's hand before he manages, in a spin, to grab the gunblade away. He immediately thrusts the sword into Raiden, penetrating through him. He would like to believe he had won, but Raiden was smart.

Grabbing Ichika's hand that had stabbed him with his own gunblade, Raiden brings him forward and begins to punch him with his left fist. Ichika tries to strike with his right hand holding Yukihira but is elbowed from the side by Raiden, stunning the boy.

Raiden gives another brutal beating, switching between fist and elbow. He then knees Ichika a couple of times in the stomach before he fires a Velvet Nightmare ion cannon from his left hand and sends the bluennette boy flying. Raiden proceeds to effortlessly take the gunblade out of him and retract his ion cannon.

"You do not fall so easily, boy." Raiden remarked.

"Because I will never give up on saving you, Raiden!" Ichika proclaimed.

A Groundbridge portal soon opens, making Raiden turned around. He was confused as to who it belonged to though but Ichika knew who it belonged to and took the opportunity.

Charging forward, Ichika delivers a cut to Raiden's helmet, knocking him out deliberately as Ichika swoops in onto the Reapers that held Houki before lifting her up with his right arm. Dashing past an amused Squall who merely dodged out of the way, Ichika also picked up the still unconscious Tatenashi with his left arm and flew straight into the portal. It soon disappeared afterwards.

"I think that is enough for one day." Squall said as she came over to Raiden and wrapped her hands around him from behind.

"After all…" Squall then began to nuzzle Raiden's neck. "Our real objective is near."

Raiden stood motionlessly, not even flinching as Squall nuzzled him, still looking at the same place where the Groundbridge was. The gash to his helmet left a burning mark that produced a few sparks.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Such treachery and such a battle. All in all, it was a trap. But it was a well planned one by Squall to reveal to everyone where Raidne belongs. And yet, it is only a matter of time before Raiden is snapped out of it.

As I have said in the previous chapter, I intend to upload a couple more chapters after the previous one to make up for the silence and broken promise in May. With the pace I am going at, I should be able to fulfill it, though making battle scene is hard. Be ready for the next chapter soon I hope!

Like, follow, favorite, and review at your leisure!


	6. Chapter 6: All it Takes is a Spark

**CHAPTER 6**

It has been two weeks since the assault on Chernobyl. Cecilia and Laura were asleep on their hospital beds in the infirmary. Although their wounds had been treated and the bullets taken out, it was a near fatal injury that kept them detained into bed. Not only that but they were still unconscious. The bullets they received had damaged a major part of their organs. Although not fatal, it required careful surgery to stitch it back into place and remove the bullet.

The surgery at least was a success, but they still needed rest and recovery from the wound they received given the amount of blood loss. Their IS' only received minor damage from the Chernobyl assault.

Everyone's minds however were still processing what had been committed by their friend turned traitor.

Ichika's IS had now permanently evolved into 2nd Shift. After he had returned from Chernobyl, he gave the bracelet back to his sister for safekeeping but now even though he has a power by which to match Raiden, he has to work and train to use it smartly and not recklessly.

"How could we have let this happen?" asked Charlotte.

No one seemed to answer her question. They all heard it, no doubt about that. But no one really wanted to answer it because they just could not know how to.

Ichika did not seem to take this any better. He made a promise to Chifuyu that he would save Raiden and bring him back home. But even with the 2nd Shift, he and Raiden were at an impasse and fighting any longer would have been a waste of time. And with two of his friends in danger at the time, he had little choice once the Groundbridge opened up. He cursed at himself for have failing, even though Chifuyu told him after the mission that it is not his fault. He didn't like it any more than what it already was.

But the worst of all was Houki. Her own lion, her beloved, now in Phantom Task's clutches. In Squall's hands. She could still see it clear as day when Squall sexually harassed an impassive Raiden as she watched on helplessly. She could remember those same lips of that bitch drawing closer and closer to Raiden, ready to claim them. Thankfully Tatenashi stopped it but the image left Houki with something about Squall that would haunt her forever: fear.

"What do we do now?" asked Houki with her eyes down, hair casting over them.

Nobody could answer that unfortunately. Not even Tatenashi knew what to do. For someone as smart as her given her position as Student Council President before Raiden, nothing came up on her mind.

Scott and Kanzashi soon enter into the infirmary room, with the former holding a datapad in his hands. Everyone looked up to see them.

"Kanzashi and I have been analyzing what you recovered at Chernobyl." Scott said.

"What did you find on the sample?" asked Tatenashi.

"Based on video analysis and of testing, that thing is made of pure titanium." Kanzashi started. "But it is mostly concentrated on the legs and head. The body only has a quarter of an inch titanium plate."

"And that helps us how?" asks Rin.

"There is a weak point, where the armor is most thin, on the body near the cockpit. Right by the edge of this platform here." Kanzashi explained. "This is also where the legs are connected. Destroy it, you bring the whole thing down in one fell swoop."

"But getting to it is not easy as it turns out the spider looks to be a fully-sentient artificial intelligence, so it knows when to guard its most vulnerable spot." Scott said.

"Fully intelligent?" asked Ichika.

"Obeys only to Autumn." Scott said. "If we can separate her from it…"

"What do you mean?" asked Laura.

But the answers would have to wait as a shaking quaked the entire ground. Everyone on their feet fell to the ground at the unexpected sudden movement.

"What was that?" asked Rin.

Alarms soon rang out across the Academy and someone on speaker called out to everyone on Academy grounds. Emergency shutters activated as red lights flashed every room.

"Attention all students! Head towards the underground bunker at the south entrance of the Academy! We are under attack by terrorists! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Scott calls out to his trusty AI.

"PHOENIX, what's happening?"

"Multiple signatures incoming, sir! Projecting the screen now!" PHOENIX related as the bird AI manifested and, from its wings that spread out, showed a screen of what was going on.

Several ATLAS robotic soldiers were seen in their jet mode and flying towards the Academy. By an estimated account, there must have been around 45 of them. The IS Black Knight, Madoka Orimura, was part of the attack as well, in a jet mode as well, which looked the same as the one piloted by the IS golem Behemoth Deception two years ago.

And at its front leading the attack in its jet mode was the pilot of the IS Sovereign Spirit, Raiden Hataru.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara –** **Musouka** **(For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono** **Opening** **)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen; the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika; the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki; and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Sovereign Spirit as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices an ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

( **Author's note** : Insert Starcraft 2 Heart of the Swarm OST – Heart of the Swarm)

The students take note of the incoming invasion force by the horizon, unaware of what they were seeing. But as the aircraft flew closer and closer, fear grew fast within the students' hearts. It only manifested as the first missiles were soon fired at the buildings.

Screams were soon heard next from the students. Every single one of them ran for cover as the enemy swept below them before taking off to their next targets. An attack on the IS Academy of this scale was unheard of in their eyes.

"PHOENIX, activate Protocol 10! Raise up that barrier and deploy all AA guns!" Scott commanded.

"Acknowledged." PHOENIX said as the bird AI raises a blue energy shield that surrounded the Academy. The Academy's AA guns, in the model of Quadruple Mk12 Bofors 40mm/60 Anti-Aircraft Guns, emerge out from certain buildings of the Academy, armed and ready for combat.

"That shield will not last long, and neither will those guns." said Scott. "PHOENIX, how long do we have?"

"The shield is constantly being bombarded by the enemy outside of it, sir." PHOENIX shows on screen that the shield was only at 95% from the constant bombardment. "It should buy the students enough time to get everyone to the bunker, however. Roughly 9 minutes until the shield dissipates and 10 minutes for all students secured safely."

"Cutting it close there, aren't we?" asked Rin.

"PHOENIX, I am letting you into the system. Tell half of the teachers to get the students to safety." Scott ordered. "The other half will focus on the enemy. Guide the students to the bunker along the way."

"At once, sir." PHOENIX complied.

"Everyone, let's go. Some of the enemy forces have managed to stay in when the shield was up. Let's get out there and take care of them while we buy the students time to escape." Tatenashi said as she and everyone else agreed.

* * *

The students run and follow the emergency lights. With PHOENIX into the Academy's systems, he has full control over which area to guide the students. The teachers were then deployed and, per PHOENIX's orders, either helping the students or repelling the enemy inside the barrier. The only one not in her IS is Yamada-sensei, who on Chifuyu's orders, is to watch for the students and make sure they get to the bunker.

Speaking of the barrier, it was constantly getting bombarded by the incoming flying ATLAS soldiers, alongside Raiden and Madoka. The barrier was already struggling to maintain itself. But to Raiden and Madoka, their patience was being tested.

"We will take all day just to get through that barrier." Madoka said to Raiden on the comm while still in her jet mode.

"Then we will let Autumn do the job. Call her in!" Raiden commanded.

A shaking was soon heard on everyone's feet. It was so sudden as a few students were knocked to their feet. A couple believe it to be an earthquake, but they could not have been more wrong.

The ground begins to split apart as the quakes intensify. Mini explosions soon emerge from below before a pair of lasers, gigantic and long pure red beams, emerged from the ground and breached through the barrier. It cut through it like it was nothing and soon, the barrier began ti dissipate and shatter like glass.

"The barrier's been breached!" Kanzashi calls out on the comm.

"What the hell hit it?!" Ichika asked in shock.

"Guys…" Scott said as he points to what emerged from the ground.

It was the same spider from Chernobyl, its plasma cannons smoking out of its barrels from where the beams came from. Eight long legs pounding on the ground with each step, ruining the Academy's grounds.

By its cockpit, a ball emerges upward. A door soon opened up as were the steps. Then came out the other spider piloting the big one.

Autumn emerged from her cockpit, her IS Arachne activated, and with a new cannon in her hands. She cocked it, ready for firing as she grinned to herself.

"Time to have some fun!" Autumn said as she jumped down to the ground and started to maniacally shoot the buildings.

"Go find the students and where they are hiding!" Autumn commanded her spider before the giant machine rose up and went on its own direction.

"Well I guess Phantom Task mean it when they were bringing the party to us." quips Scott.

"No time for jokes now, Scott." Charlotte exclaims as she took sniper shots. "We need to deal with the rest of the attackers."

"Guys, I am picking up a massive ATLAS force by the arena. There are still some students there. Let's get to it!" Tatenashi said as she and the gang hurried over to the arena.

However, when they got there, there was nothing. No signs of damage, no ATLAS troops in the area, not even a single scratch or scorch mark of damage on the arena itself.

But there was no time to view the scene as the sounds of lightning filled the air. Suddenly…

* **BOOM** *

The sound of thunder clashed and everyone was knocked off their feet from the sudden noise. Ears were ringing before shots of lightning were soon fired from a familiar IS.

Sovereign Spirit had just fired its lascannons at the ground of where everyone was. After retracting them, it soon started firing lightning out of its hands and onto the gang. Everyone took for cover as Scott tries to fire back with one of his Colt pistols Mustang. One more streak of lightning sent him jumping out of the way. Before long, Sovereign Spirit lands onto the ground and confronts everyone after they had recovered from the incoming shots.

"Raiden…" said Houki as she sees her beloved.

Raiden kept silent as he stares back at the gang. Seeing him like this felt like the gang had met death itself. Like it was ready with its scythe.

"Raiden, you listening…?" Scott said, trying to plead to his fallen friend. "That Mistress of yours is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her. You're smarter than her. You're Raiden Hataru, not some assassin for Phantom Task!"

Raiden gave a lion growl in an attempt to intimidate Scott and make him back off.

"Right, right. Don't mention stubborn and blind idiot either." Scott said, though he said it half-jokingly.

"Looks like he isn't gonna listen to us!" Rin said as she brandishes her Souten Gagetsu.

"Rin! What are you doing?" Houki saw and demanded.

"If he won't talk, then we gotta fight. I don't see any other option."

"Stand down, Fan!" A voice was heard in the air as Chifuyu lands between the gang and Raiden in her IS, Kurazakura. Landing on the ground with one knee, Chifuyu straightens up with her swords drawn as she look at Raiden briefly before turning to the gang behind her.

"I will handle this. Attend to the teachers' aid and repel the enemy." Chifuyu ordered, but among the group, Houki was not convinced.

"But Orimura-sensei…" Houki called out but she was soon interrupted.

"Go…Now!" Chifuyu sternly commanded.

Houki grits her teeth but in her mind, she knew this was the right option for Chifuyu to handle. After all, Raiden is one of her students and having the gang fight Raiden will be a waste of time as there are still ATLAS soldiers and Phantom Task to take care of.

"You heard her. Let's go!" Tatenashi said as everyone nodded and took off. Ichika stays behind for a few seconds longer with a worried face briefly before he eventually takes off to rejoin the others.

Once everyone had left, it was just Chifuyu and Raiden alone in the arena.

"I'm impressed, Chifuyu." Raiden commends. "I didn't think the Academy would be placed with defensive systems against outside invaders. An amazing strategic thinking. Of course, this was all for nothing. I cannot let you disrupt what I will accomplish here. You cannot possibly understand what's really at stake."

But Chifuyu did understand what was at stake. She believed that Raiden would eventually return, but to attack the IS Academy this time. Whatever he was here for though, it was not just to reduce the school to rubble. She has a responsibility; for her students, for her brother, for Raiden. And she has no intention to let it down. She keeps her stoic posture and face as she stared at the one boy she cares so much for, on the same level as Ichika. Someone she considers another little brother.

"Why are you doing this, Raiden?" Chifuyu asked.

"You've seen the origin of the Kingslayer, Chifuyu. You of all people should understand what the Akuruturuka is capable of. It cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty survival. Your brother tried to fight me, and he was nearly defeated."

Raiden begins to pace back and forth for a bit. Chifuyu noticed that he never called her by "Aneue" anymore, most likely due to the brainwashing.

"Nearly losing himself and two other lives. But what if he had just surrendered? Would he be spared from it all? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

"Do you really believe that creature within you will let us all live?" asked Chifuyu.

"Now you see why I never told you any of this in the first place." Raiden revealed. "The Kingslayer is something that can never be contained indefinitely. Even though it had many millennia of slumber, it seeks something. It seeks conflict. But it is not for the sole purpose of simply destroying humanity. Rather it is just its nature: an ancient being that knows only war. Once I understood this, I allowed it to control me."

"The Kingslayer is only influencing you and you do not even know it." Chifuyu tries to persuade. "Your actions are not your own, Raiden! Just let go and block it away. And together, we may find a way to end this."

"I no longer believe that, Chifuyu. The dreams, the noises, the influence…they cannot be denied. The Akuruturuka hungers, and it will be given what it wants."

"Then I have no choice." Chifuyu said as she draws out her blades. "If I have to save you the hard way, I will do just that!"

"You are more than welcome to try. For a second time I might add." Raiden said as he brandishes his gunblade. "But you will undo my work. You will doom the entire human race to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die."

The two slowly walk in circles, keeping up at each other's pace. The air slowly became intensified as a battle between the first IS pilot and the 2nd male IS pilot was about to begin.

Soon after, they took off from their positions and clash their blades, producing a shockwave from their contact that destroyed the ground beneath them, sending rock and dust all over the place.

* * *

The students were all inside the south bunker but there was so much limited space. Everyone was pretty much sandwiched in due to the tight space despite the vast size of the bunker.

But they soon heard shaking as they all held on. The whole bunker vibrated intensely before they eventually heard some clanging. Everyone fell to the ground from the sudden banging but up above, it was worse than anyone thought. Showing up on screen was Autumn's giant spider as it was right on top of the bunker, pounding away with its blades and trying to dig in.

It was digging through the dirt and soon came across a large sheet metal that was the exterior of the bunker. Scanning the metal with infrared, its scan found multiple heat signatures inside. It was right on top of the bunker. It found the students in hiding.

The spider looks on and prepares to fire its plasma cannons at the bunker that was now exposed. Students cowered in fear as Yamada-sensei stood in front of them. The guns were pointed and primed, ready to fire and incinerate the bunker.

But the sound of a bird screeching, like that of a phoenix, distracted the spider as it flew low and was coming right towards it.

"Not this time!" cried Scott as he pulls out and fires his L1A1 assault rifle at the head of the spider, distracting it and getting its attention. The spider tries to swipe him with its blades, but Scott dodges out of the way in time.

But the troubles were just beginning as the spider's legs deploys its turrets that pointed upwards and begins to fire at Scott. The Phoenix pilot dodges out of the way as he puts away his L1A1 assault rifle away and takes out his kusarigama Crescent Moon.

' _I have to find a way to bind it.'_ Scott thought. _'To stop it from moving. Cecilia, I hope you are seeing this.'_

Scott moves in and latches onto the spider's head with his kusarigama before he swings himself around and lands on top of the head. Standing on it, he wraps his chain around one of its plasma cannons and, with his strength, manages to cut it clean off.

The spider screeches as it staggers backwards, nearly making Scott lose his balance before he manages to stay upright. Retracting Crescent Moon, Scott pulls out his L1A1 assault rifle and fires the remainder of his rounds at the loading shells inside the cannon at the back, which ignite and go off, destroying the other cannon.

With the other cannon destroyed, Scott jumps forward in front of the spider's face with his two Colt pistols, Sally and Mustang, and fires at the head from behind him at rapid speed. Unloading all twelve rounds into the monster's head, blinding it. What Scott had forgotten though were the two front blades as one of them swipes him away.

Scott recovers from the unexpected attack yet warps out of the way from the turrets on its leg. Conjuring Orthos Prime, Scott throws the polearm and warps with it as he goes around and destroys all the turrets. Once done though, his shield energy was dropped considerably to a mere 15%.

The spider shrugs off the turrets destroyed as it charges at Scott on the ground with its blades coming straight down at him. Easily dodging them, Scott warps one last time and goes underneath to impale the spider right in the stomach. The spider screeches in pain as it stumbles to the ground but not close enough to crush Scott underneath it.

"Ichika, now!" Scott cried out.

From above, bathed in Reiraku Byakuya's aura, came Byakushiki Setsura with Yukihira Nigata in hand. Ichika roars as he activates Ignition Boost. Getting closer and closer, Scott gets out of the way at the last minute by slicing down the spider's belly. Soon, Ichika, in a ball of fire and lightly, strikes clean through the spider at its weak point, shattering its core.

Both boys retreat as explosions ring all over the spider before it finally falls to the ground, lifeless and now in a pile of scrap. Its systems were offline, its weapons destroyed, and its entire body destroyed in seconds.

The boys soon land gracefully back to back once they land on one of the buildings, their job finished, and Phantom Task robbed of its superweapon.

One particular individual was not so happy about it.

"NOOOO!" cried a familiar voice of Autumn as she was angered of losing her favorite toy. Infuriated at the two boys who destroyed it, along with the chance of decimating the Academy now gone, she emerges around a corner of a building and cocks her rifle cannon. Growling, she points and shoots at the boys, the one long beam breaking up into multiple ones.

"Move!" Scott shouted as he and Ichika tried to make a run for it, but their legs were caught on a few of them that sent them spiraling out of control and straight into an already crumbing building.

With the impact of two IS into the damaged building, it was enough for it to collapse on top of them as the whole building came down.

"Ichika!" cried Houki to her childhood friend. When the dust soon settles, there was nothing but a massive pile of rubble.

Scott groans as he tries to move but finds himself crushed in between places. His visor inside his helmet was badly damaged, like a monitor screen was malfunctioning. Using whatever power was left, he tries to call out for Ichika.

"Ichika! You there?" asked Scott. His only response was a groan from the Byakushiki Setsura pilot as he was on his front side and pinned down by rubble.

"Y-Yeah…I'm here. OW!" Ichika responded.

"Damage report." Scott asked on his visor, but it was malfunctioning pretty badly. "Well, that's comprehensive. Show me something."

Once the visor somewhat fixes up on screen, it showed the boys' location and of how deep they were buried.

"Not good." Scott said.

"What is…?" Ichika asked.

"We're buried underneath tons of rubble and the only thing keeping us alive are our IS. I am gonna try to call for help. In the meantime, just wait and do not move or we are gonna end up like waffles."

Ichika was confused at the analogy. "Isn't it supposed to be pancakes?"

"Waffles taste better." Scott quipped.

With an entire building lying on top of them, all they could do was wait.

* * *

ATLAS drones were everywhere. Mostly they were in large groups of five out of the forty-five total. And they were flying everywhere around the Academy, destroying everything. No casualties were reported yet but it seemed that was not their objective. Rather, just raze the school to the ground and put fear into the hearts and minds of the students. All the AA guns were deployed from the school buildings, trying to shoot down the fighters like battleships would to enemy planes. Unfortunately, only a quarter of the AA defenses were still active as the rest of them were promptly destroyed by either the ATLAS' weaponry or they went kamikaze.

One of them lands near a group of students, who cowered in a corner together and huddled. It approaches the students like death was here to take them. Brandishing its blaster on its right hand, it points and readies to fire at the group of three.

Before it could though, it was stabbed from behind by two katana blades. Those blades then moved upwards and sliced the ATLAS, destroying it.

"Go!" Houki told the students. They then ran towards where everyone else was headed.

One more ATLAS landed behind Houki and fired at her, but she ducks just in time before she slices it away.

From another area, Charlotte fires away her at the ATLAS. One attempted to crawl from behind and ambush her but Charlotte predicted it as she turns around and, with her Shield Pierce, stabs through the ATLAS.

"Hurry! Into the bunker!" Rin directed as she leads the students over to the bunker as Charlotte defends her. The French girl manages to shoot down one more flying ATLAS with her sniper rifle. Two more land and confront Rin before they start firing at her.

Rin uses her Souten Gagetsu to deflect the shots but there were too many shots firing at her and after deflecting a few, she gets hit in the stomach and brought to the ground. Luckily though, she manages to turn around and fires her Shock Cannons at the ATLAS.

Tatenashi, with her spear, strikes and slices away at the ATLAS charging at her. Her mind, though focused, was still thinking of Raiden. She trusts Chifuyu with the situation but only hopes that Raiden is saved by her actions. She only wishes she could help though. But she cannot linger on those thoughts as there were more enemies to deal with. Seeing another group appear, she was ready to fight again but were then destroyed by missiles from above.

Kanzashi lands and meets up with her sister.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" asked Kanzashi.

"I'm good. How are the students?" asked Tatenashi before she fires at another from behind her.

"All of them are almost at the bunker. None of them are wounded." said Kanzashi.

"Good. Stay close to me and let's finish these guys off." said Tatenashi.

Kanzashi nods as both Sarashiki sisters charge down the line towards another group of ATLAS, cutting them apart. Tatenashi with her spear and Kanzashi with her naginata.

Rin strikes out at another ATLAS but one ambushes her from behind and tackles her before throwing her to another building. Rin felt like her back had cracked on impact despite her shield and armor protecting her.

"Rin, you have incoming." said Charlotte over the comm.

"Incoming already came in." groaned Rin as she got out of the building.

"Everyone!" Tatenashi called over the comm, "I just got word from Yamada-sensei that all the students have made it to the bunker. Let's clean up this mess, then we will get back to Orimura-sensei and Raiden."

"Tatenashi." said Houki over the comm, "Ichika and Stalker are trapped in one of the buildings."

"Don't worry about that, Houki. We got that covered." said another voice over the comm with a German accent.

"We'll get them out of there." said another but more British.

All of them were wide eyed when they recognized the voices.

 **BACK AT THE RUBBLE…**

Scott and Ichika were still trapped under the rubble. Shaking was constantly heard throughout the building, metal parts and concrete already ready to fall. Dust covered the air and it was getting harder for them to breathe.

"Oi, Ichika." Scott calls out along with a cough.

"Yeah?" asked Ichika.

"Never thought I'd become waffles in the end." Scott quipped.

"Still going on about the waffles?" asked Ichika.

"Hey, I had some this morning for breakfast. And right now, I could use some more. Blueberry I think."

Ichika only shook his head, nothing that Scott's humor was not helping.

Just then, PHOENIX came over the comm.

"Sir, I am detecting two IS pilots near your location."

"And who would that be?" asked Scott.

PHOENIX did not answer as it reveals itself through the removal of the rubble. The light from the sun shines bright on Scott before it showed a familiar IS in blue. Scott looked to see it was Cecilia, healed up and awake except with a patch on her stomach.

Scott was beyond shock and awe. His mouth was left ajar before he spoke his first few words.

"…I got nothing."

Cecilia was a little ticked off but she didn't care as she brings out a hand to Scott before he takes it. Pulling him from the rubble was not too hard thanks to the heavy concrete lifted off.

On the other side, Laura was awake and alive as well, lifting the rubble out with her four cables before she manages to grab Ichika out of it.

"Laura, you're alive too?" asked Scott as he was helped up by Cecilia.

"Alive and ready for fighting. Heard you needed some help." said Laura.

Laura sets Ichika down before she calls back onto the comm.

"Alright, we're all clear here." Laura said.

"We are not clear!" cried Rin as she threw her Souten Getsu blade at one ATLAS. "We are very not clear!" Rin then charges to grab her blade and slams the ATLAS before chugging it away at another group, destroying them.

"Coming right to you." Laura acknowledges. Just before long, she turns to hear Ichika's voice.

"Laura…how did you…?" asked Ichika.

"Another time, Ichika." Laura said. "We still have the enemy left to deal with. Everyone else could use our help."

Ichika agreed, and before long, he was up and running with his IS before he takes off to the skies along with Laura.

"Better keep up, Scott." Ichika said as he took off.

"Nobody would know. Nobody." Scott said as he pointed his polearm Orthos Prime before he brandished it on his back. He met up with Cecilia as the two hugged one another briefly.

"Scott, are you okay? How were you trapped under the rubble?" asked Cecilia as the two began to fly back to everyone.

"Well let's see…I was on my way to protect the students from this massive bug that had found them. Took care of the darn ugly thing but then another bug, mama bug I think her name was, came in outta nowhere and blasted me away and Ichika, where we fell down into a collapsing building before the building said, 'Fuck you!' and promptly collapsed on us. So short version, I squashed a bug before another bug squashed me and a building including itself into it."

* * *

A massive explosion made Raiden and Chifuyu somersault forward. A flip later, Chifuyu was in front of Raiden as she soon delivers a spin kick to his face from the right. She then grapples his head and slams it to the ground, stunning him briefly. Chifuyu goes for the attack again but is blasted away by Raiden's lightning.

Chifuyu tumbles backwards yet recovers enough for her to stay on her feet. Seeing Raiden come to her, Chifuyu gets up and manages to slice at his rib cage before she goes for a vertical slash. Raiden parries and counters but Chifuyu cartwheels backwards and knocks his sword away when he tried to slash her horizontally.

"I am the Kingslayer." Raiden said as he grabbed Chifuyu by the face and elbows her shoulder. She staggers forward before Raiden grabs her from behind.

"You are nothing!" Raiden exclaimed as he spins with Chifuyu in the air before slamming her back into his left knee. A large crack was heard as Chifuyu yelped in pain. Her back was not entirely broken but enough for her to leave a big mark.

Raiden shrugs her off as she flips backwards and lands safely. The Brunhilde spits out some blood in her mouth as she goes back to re-engage with Raiden.

As Raiden retrieves his gunblade, Chifuyu trades blows with him as she dodges his lightning streaks from his hands. Flying upwards, Raiden fires his lascannons from his shoulders which made Chifuyu run as she hops onto the arena stands. The lascannons follow Chifuyu and just when Raiden thought she had her in the belief she could not escape the rubble, he was suddenly hit from behind as Chifuyu kicked him in the back and ax kicks him down to the ground.

"You're good, Raiden. But you could never surpass a teacher." Chifuyu said as she lands twenty feet away from him.

With Raiden on the ground and on his back, Chifuyu goes for the advance. But suddenly, she is blasted off from the ground by Raiden's gunblade on its gun mode on his left hand. It however does not deter her as she promptly gets back up. Just as Raiden was soon recovered from his dazed, he receives another blow to the head from Chifuyu's blades. But right afterwards, Raiden grabs the katanas with his other hand and tries to fire again at Chifuyu with his gunblade but she dodges easily and slams her foot onto his chest.

Suddenly, another explosion from one of the ATLAS drones sent the two flying over onto the arena before they tumbled down the stands. Raiden tries to fire again at Chifuyu but she dodges. Switching to blade mode, Raiden uses his gunblade to strike Chifuyu on the shoulder before he manages to grab her, throw her to the ground behind him, grabs her again, and slams her to the wall of the arena.

He slams her again with even greater force, making Chifuyu cough blood, feeling her ribs crack a bit. Raiden then punches Chifuyu a couple times to the face as he then uses his gunblade to try to impale her but misses her head barely as she dodged it. Chifuyu kicks Raiden with her left leg which makes him lose his gunblade that is impaled next to her.

Going back and grabbing her head, Raiden tears a piece off of Kurazakura's armor and deploys an ion cannon on his left hand. In an attempt to fire directly at her heart, Raiden tries to impale his cannon right at the center of her chest but is stopped by Chifuyu's right hand that catches it.

It was then that Chifuyu pulls out her trump card onto Raiden with just her voice.

"Ten years ago, I carried in my arms a little boy, whose eyes were sliced out to the point of being blind!" Chifuyu cried out with tears streaming from her face. "I made a vow that day to protect you, but I lost you. Raiden, I do not want to lose you again. Because you are my precious little brother. A little brother I failed to protect."

This triggered something within Raiden as for a brief moment, he looked at Chifuyu with a face of curiosity, then slowly turned to shock and realization of who he was fighting.

Loosening his grip on her and retracting his ion cannon, Raiden backs away and stands up, his IS reverting back to its all too familiar blue and white color.

"Aneue. Your tears." Raiden said as his IS reverted its colors from black and purple to white and blue respectfully. "I had not seen them since ten years ago."

Chifuyu could remember that time, the time when she had rescued Raiden from his burning home, the image of his sliced-out eyes that were bleeding profusely. How she brought him to the hospital and pleaded with the doctors to save him, with tears streaming from her face. In that time, she watched over him and not once missed a check-up on him. To see an 8-year old child suffer such a cruel fate did not bode well for her even to this day.

"Orimura-sensei," Tatenashi said over the comm. "All enemy forces have been accounted for. We are heading back to you."

Chifuyu ignored the words spoken to her however as she looked up to Raiden who had a face full of fear and shock as he looked around to see the devastation he had caused. She gets up and clutches her ribs, likely a few of them cracked.

Houki arrives along with the others as she saw Raiden, his IS now reverted to its normal colors. And yet for some reason, she could not approach him immediately. There was no joy in her body, only fear as she saw Raiden survey the surrounding area.

"Raiden…" Houki said to herself, seeing her beloved back but in a more melancholic state. She approaches her lion at arms' distance, the latter unaware of her approach.

"What have I done?" asked Raiden in regret as his gunblade slips from his hand and fell to the ground with a thud. Shock and horror arose around Raiden's face as he beholds the devastation around him. The IS Academy, his school that he attended to as its student, once a shining symbol of learning and education of the IS, had now been mostly reduced to a former shell of what it was. Smoke arose in the buildings, rubble and debris everywhere, ATLAS forces destroyed and deactivated. All of these factors contributed to the action Raiden had undertaken.

Did he really do this, he thought to himself. Did he cause this devastation? Did he make himself the world's number one enemy now that the Academy had been attacked? What had been going on in his mind? How could he ever do such a sinful act as to destroy the Academy and nearly everyone inside of it?

The answer would have to wait as Raiden senses the presence of two people incoming. He pushes Houki and Chifuyu out of the way before a missile strike lands at their position. In a fiery explosion, the shockwave knocks everyone off of their feet and back into the walls of the arena before the smoke quickly clears to reveal Autumn and Madoka, the former with her blades at Raiden's neck.

Everyone struggled to recover due to the unexpected attack as Raiden was being held hostage.

"You betray us once again for them?!" Autumn snapped to Raiden as Madoka came over and turned Raiden over on his back with her foot.

"I knew you couldn't do it." Madoka said as she inserted a hypodermic needle into Raiden's neck and extracted his blood into a vial. After pulling the needle out, she looks at it and expresses disappointment to her former partner, who had betrayed her once more. Though a flurry of emotions surged within her, as evidenced by the intensity of her red eye scar, she kept it under control…temporarily.

"Your time is over, Raiden." Madoka said as she saw Raiden struggle while turning over to his front. "You failed."

Madoka then grabs Raiden by the head to bring his ear to her mouth in order to tell him something.

"You turned your back on us for the last time…" Madoka harshly said. "Now you will watch your Academy burn!"

With that, Madoka violently lets go of Raiden before she turns into her jet mode and Autumn hops on. With that, the two take off and retreat with their remaining forces. Before everyone else can pursue them, thirteen unknown IS dropped by the skies and were flying towards the Academy.

These IS looked very unique, their appearance almost fantasy and medieval like. Yet each one of them was uniquely different from one another. They appeared to be fully humanoid IS but they were much taller, around the average size of a regular Uchigane IS.

While everyone looked astonished by their sight, Chifuyu could only look annoyed and groan loudly, with a mix of fear into her voice. Ichika caught to this and turned his attention to his sister.

"Chifuyu-nee, who are they?" Ichika asked as he saw the look on his sister's face.

"The Thirteen." said an irritated Chifuyu.

"Who?" asked Ichika.

"Thirteen IS pilots selected by the United Nations government to act as their hammer and sword. They are in charge of keeping the world in balance by subduing countries seeking to elevate their power through the IS. Their origin and power remain largely a mystery. No one knows their identity nor beginning except the UN, only that they follow their orders to the letter. If they are here though, the situation has their attention, and it is not good."

These IS pilots were special in that they were fully armored from head to toe, covering up their human visages so as to add more to their enigma.

The one up front of the pack had sleek armor that has holes on her helmet and two wings on top of it. She also wore a waist cape and had horns protruding from her shoulders and helmet. The back of her armor on her IS has something similar to a bony tail. The winged/horned helmet and the "tail" alluded to some sort of dragon. She carried with her an elaborate longsword.

This was The Mystic, the leader of the Thirteen.

The second member of the Thirteen was the more medieval of them all. Her armor was simply designed as it looked like an actual knight from a medieval age in Europe. The top of her helmet had a long and thick blade lying on top with a hole in the middle by the middle of the head. What was most interesting were the multiple wings sprouted before her, like she was some sort of seraph or cherubim. She carried in her right hand a simple sword that was nothing special.

This was The Wise, whose wisdom and grace made her attain wings of angels.

The third member was tall, carrying thin armor with a waist cape, and long thin capes hanging from his elbows. Her helmet, looking a bit draconic, had a long, hair-like tassel on the top that flowed out into the back. Her feet were surprisingly heeled, like six-inch heels. She carried with her a long double-bladed axe, whose blade looked like the wings of an angel.

This was The Conqueror, one who lived in times of chaos and rose as a champion for all.

Another member of the Thirteen seemed to be some sort of hunter. Like the Conqueror, she had thin armor with several lengths of a segmented cape draped over her back. But the most prominent feature were the antler-like extensions on her helmet, like those of a moose or a reindeer. Her shoulder armor was huge, in the shape of a leaf as it covered her entire shoulder. She wielded a long crossbow in her left hand.

This was The Clever, said to be well versed in the arts be it physical, intellectual, martial, or skill.

A masked samurai-like IS was among the Thirteen, wearing bulky, segmented suit of armor. Her helmet looked like something of a kabuki demon mask with extended horns and ornaments hanging from those said horns. On the mask was a monocle-like object on the left eye, and, curiously, four arms with circular joints, leading to be suggested that the arms rotate at these points. It is likely the pilot could control both arms but how is unknown. She carried two identical twin swords that could combine into an enormous besieging weapon.

This was The Wanderer, who voyaged the earth where no man had walked before.

There was a prominent member of the Thirteen who had a more regal and noble figure to her appearance. Though wearing only light armor, it more resembled like that of a priest of sorts. It had a broad chest, long cape, and heavier body compared to the others. The horn at the front of her helmet resembled a bird of sorts. She carried with her a trident that had three spikes at its top near the three-pronged blade, yet its bottom shaft had an arrow head of sorts.

This was The Oracle, known to be second only to The Mystic.

Another one of the Thirteen, who was more feminine in appearance than the rest of her kin, looked as if she had an actual face showing but looked like a venetian mask covered it, along with a helmet, which had an elaborate horned headgear that covered her eyes and nose resembling that of a dragon. Her white porcelain-like face mask has cracks on the surface and black lips. Though the mask has realistic nose and lips, where her eyes should be is covered by black leather-like designs. She wore an intricate full body suit of armor with a half-skirt and high heels. Her shoulder blades have ornaments that each have four long strips of fabric attached that invoke the image of wings. She wields a large shuriken adorned with wing motifs which she can conjure out of thin air.

This was The Rogue, deemed to be the most mysterious member of the Thirteen.

One of the two largest members of the Thirteen wore broad, bulky armor, with a broad chest, and a comparatively narrow but long cape. She wielded a giant chainsword of sorts in her left hand whose roar could easily bring fear into the hearts and minds of friends and foes.

This was The Tall, known for her girth and strength, alluded to like that of a mountain.

The second largest member of the Thirteen had much larger armor than The Tall. It looked incredibly large and heavy to the naked eye, with large shoulders that have three round holes, and thick, forward-facing horns on her helmet. She carried with her on her right arm a tall shield almost the same size as her IS.

This was The Just, the defender who devoted to upholding peace and was beloved by all.

Like The Tall and The Just, another member of the Thirteen wore an elaborate suit of bulky, segmented armor resembling samurai gear, along with a tattered cape on her left shoulder. Her most prominent feature was the disc on her head, which has chains attached to its underside with what looks like small dogtags hanging from them. Her helmet covered her entire head with four narrow slits for the eyes. She carried with her a very large and powerful great mace.

This was The Fierce, for she showed compassion to her comrades yet fear as a veritable demon of merciless brutality to her enemies.

This particular IS seemed more like an IS in the form of a bishop of some church. She was the one with the least amount of armor, as it was light armor with a thick cape draped over her shoulders, and a bishop-chess-piece-like helmet with a tall crown similar to that of a pope. She wielded a scepter in her left hand, said to smote with a blade of light.

This was The Pious, who leads with a rule guided by divine principles.

The last IS shown had thick armor, almost like that of a medieval soldier class, with a tattered cape similar to The Clever and had a rough-looking tassel on top of her spiky helmet. She wielded a traditional katana blade that she kept sheathed in her scabbard yet carried it around with her in her hand.

This was The Warrior, whose life was forever changed when her beloved was killed by assailants.

( **Author's note** : For reference, it is the Kings of Lucis from _FFXV_.)

Everyone watched as the Thirteen descend and flew over while landing. But their focus was the one in between them and the gang. The next moment soon turned from confusion and awe to horror.

Raiden, defenseless and weak, was soon left exposed as one of the Thirteen, The Wise, spins and strikes her sword across Raiden's shoulder before another, The Warrior, slashes her katana at his side. Raiden is then met with a punch directly to the face, destroying his helmet, from The Conqueror which knocks his vision out briefly. He is then kicked by The Warrior before his other shoulder was impaled by The Oracle's trident before it was taken out as Raiden felt his face clobbered by The Fierce's mace before he met another one in the stomach. Blood spilt over Raiden's body and mouth as he was continuously being beaten by the Thirteen.

Houki cries out for his name as the others rush in but were overwhelmed by the presence of some members of the Thirteen who decided to restrain them.

The Just holds her shield against Laura, Tatenashi, and Rin while The Wanderer subdues Charlotte, Cecilia, and Ichika with its two swords. The Clever holds her bow to Chifuyu and Kanzashi while The Pious blocks Scott's path with its scepter. The Tall stands behind Scott with its large two-handed chainsword growling to block his escape route.

Even though both groups wanted to fight, Chifuyu ordered them to stand down as truthfully, they are no match for the Thirteen.

"You betrayed your own people." cried The Oracle as she, along with The Mystic, The Wise, The Conqueror, The Warrior, and The Fierce walk around a beaten and semi-incapacitated Raiden, still in his IS.

"Raiden, no!" cried Houki as The Rogue holds her back and restrains her with her large shuriken weapon.

"You chose the wrong side." said The Wise.

"Everyone, leave me." Raiden said to the Personal IS pilots in a tone of regret. "This is my burden to bear."

His face was met behind with a hard poke from The Warrior's katana, leaving a bloody scratched mark on his face.

"You were manipulated…by Squall Meusel!" cried The Fierce as she swung her mace to Raiden's face from right to left, knocking him over as Raiden struggled his adjust his recent knocked out vision.

"She had you…" said The Conqueror as she swung her axe into Raiden's back. "Under her thrall."

As Raiden struggles to sit up, he was then met with a kick by The Fierce before he was held up by The Warrior and The Wise as The Mystic came forth, to Houki's horror as she spoke her next words.

"The judgement is… **death**."

With that, The Mystic swung around once while spinning her sword and swung it with the intention to decapitate Raiden's head. Raiden was ready to meet his unfortunate fate, but he held no resistance to it as he closed his eyes, ready to feel the blade pass through his neck and kill him. Even if his treachery was by brainwash and indoctrination by Phantom Task, it made no difference to the Thirteen, and by extent the UN.

But fate seemed to have different ideas.

Breaking out of the grip of The Rogue, Houki screams and runs toward Raiden as a red light covers her IS and herself. And before anyone knew it, she caught up and the Mystic's blade came into contact with another blade wielded by someone else, resulting in a loud clash of metal.

When the light from where Raiden was died down, it revealed something remarkable.

In front of Raiden stood an IS that blocked the Mystic's sword with another sword, a katana whose blade was pure red in color and its handle grip black yet looked technological. There was kanji written by the bottom of the blade that glowed blue, which revealed its name to be Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. That name is infamous for one of the Imperial Regalia of Japan's Imperial Family.

As for the one who wielded it, Houki saw herself in a new form of an IS that was very samurai-like, likely attuned to that of her own nature.

It was Akatsubaki, in its 2nd Shift form.

Wearing what appeared to be traditional Japanese armour, it was nearly a full-bodied IS save for Houki's face plate, or _mengu_ , that only covered the lower half of her face. Her _kabuto_ helmet was made entirely of iron plates riveted together, along with the _shikoro_ , or suspended neck guard covering her at the bottom edge of the kabuto and made of several layers of curved iron. The _kabuto_ had two large spikes wrapping around the head and stuck upwards and downwards. Adorned on her helmet was a _datemono_ , a _maedate_ frontal ornament that was in the shape of a vixen's face and two _wakidate_ ornaments between the _maedate_. It was also adorned with a silver _mabisashi_ , or forehead plate. The _haidate_ , the thigh guards, _kusazuri_ , back thigh guards, and _sode_ , or shoulder guards that were adorned in _tate-eri_ , a small padded pillow like piece with a standing armored collar that sits on the shoulder to protect from the weight of the _dou_ , were also present with the same material shown. The _suneate_ , or the greaves, covered her legs as the _tateage_ , or polyene covered her knees.

Her _Dou_ , or chest armour, was unique. It bore an image of white wolf with crimson markings across its body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush, and a divine instrument floating above the back. The _Dou_ was covered with a _Guruwa_ , a type of samurai armour that encloses the neck.

She also wore on both her arms the _kote_ , armoured glove like sleeves which extended to the shoulder or _han kote_ ( _kote_ gauntlets) which covered the forearms and were winged-like in appearance, displaying butterfly wings sticking outwards on each forearm. She also wore the _kusazuri_ , made from iron or leather plates hanging from the front and back of the _dou_ to protect the lower body and upper leg. Attached onto Houki's left hip was the sheath of her katana, where she can put the sword away.

The 2nd Shift IS was covered mostly in red and white like its predecessor, as were its wings but were bigger and more moth-like in appearance, even as it showed the Fold-Out Armor in its enchanted beauty. Except when the Fold-Out Armor was deployed, it gave off a red sparkling light that emanated forth from the wings.

Its new name was Akatsuki Miko, Dawn Shrine Maiden.

Pushing The Mystic's blade back, Houki turns around and gives a rising spin slash to The Warrior and a gives a body slicing strike to The Wise who were holding Raiden. They both let go and back away, clutching their wounds before they drew their weapons at Houki. Seeing Raiden fall to the ground, Houki catches him with one arm and holds him up before brandishing out Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi to the eight members of the Thirteen surrounding her.

"You will not take him from me." Houki proclaimed. "Not again!"

Raiden's executioners including The Rogue surrounded both Houki and Raiden, glaring over them like they were gods.

"You dare to raise your blade against us, mortal." stated The Mystic calmly. "If you are so willing to defend a traitor, then you shall face judgment alongside him."

Chifuyu then steps up and front in between Houki and the surrounding members of the Thirteen, with a face of harsh disappointment directed to them, still clutching her cracked ribs and her mouth still spilling bits of blood from her battle.

"How long will you foolishly obey orders from those who act out of fear? Raiden was brainwashed and manipulated to serve Phantom Task's needs, yet you place the blame of this attack on him?" asked Chifuyu. "As the first Brunhilde, I order you all to stand down now!"

"You do not command us, White Knight." said The Fierce. "You will not interfere in the passing of this judgment."

"It does not fall to us to obey your will. His sins extend to that of his childhood, spilling the blood of even children who never lived to their full maturity." reminded The Oracle.

"It is no wonder why the current generation of the users of the Infinite Stratos are foolish, clinging to their past and cowering from the future. Their strength wasted on bygone days." commented The Warrior, but that did not sit well with everyone else who felt offended by the statement, even as they were held back by the rest of the Thirteen.

"And what future are you wards of?" asked Chifuyu in her harsh tone. "What gives you the right to begin playing as gods?"

"So shortsighted." insulted The Oracle. "And cursed never to rise above their potential."

"Wait."

Another voice soon spoke up and revealed itself, a voice that was stern yet calm unlike the others. It was an IS with a black suit with thin, white stripes, and a black cape. Attached was a light suit of armor covering from head to toe. The helmet that covered the face like the rest of the Thirteen has a silver, hornlike crown on the right side of the head, held behind the ear.

( **Author's note** : It is King Regis' Lucii form from _FFXV_ )

This IS pilot was the most recent addition to the Thirteen and was named The Mother, alleged to be the most gentle of the Thirteen as she lives up to her name. She spoke on the behalf of both groups as she looked at Houki with a gentle expression, her eyes locked onto hers even if Houki brandished her weapon against her.

"I have seen in her heart what this brave soul is prepared to do." said The Mother. "Her love for her beloved is absolute, for she too seeks to safeguard the future."

"You are willing to defend this traitor?" asked The Rogue, with a small tone of anger in her voice.

"No." answered The Mother calmly. "But enough blood has been shed on these grounds that spilling more will be pointless. Even if we were to defeat those willing to defend him, it will only bring more senseless conflict. And we did not come here to bring more war."

The Thirteen soon looked at one another, now at an impasse. It seemed like the wise words of The Mother had affected them as they soon turned to their leader, The Mystic, for their final decision. Even though these elite IS pilots are meant to obey their orders and follow it to the law, they for once seemed to be at a standstill. Not once in their history had they ever made an exception like this, all because of The Mother's wisdom.

The Mystic carefully reconsiders their actions before she lifts her head.

"Very well, young sister." said The Mystic. "We will weigh this warrior's worth, but our exception does not come cheap. The cost is a life. His or hers."

The Mystic then ushered forward Ichika and Houki who were brought over by the Thirteen, The Just and The Rogue respectively. Raiden looked at his options yet was met with annoyance.

"No..." Raiden said. "To hell with your verdict. I am not here for it."

Raiden could not help but give a chuckle next, to the confusion of everyone else but the Thirteen.

"I'm only here to tell you, you are no judges."

It was hard to tell what the Thirteen felt at that insult, but it may have been anger from beneath their helmets.

"Your worth has been weighed and found wanting." said The Mystic. "Now burn."

In that instant, Raiden's blind eyes from behind his blindfold was burning, like it was caught on fire. The pain was excruciating, like hot oil burning up as Raiden clung his head in pain and yelled.

But Raiden could only laugh at their swift action.

"You're going to disappoint your comrade's wisdom. But it is not too late to take heed of it."

"You mean to barter for your life." said The Oracle.

"No, no." Raiden denied before he said his next words with a smile of acceptance. "My life is nothing. Giving the future to those who want to see it…is everything."

Those words reached to the hearts and minds of the Thirteen as they took it all in. Houki and Ichika looked astonished at Raiden's words, but the former felt a bit of fear in her heart regarding his desires.

"Hmm…You do not fear, even if that future is doomed." said The Oracle.

"If that sentiment is not false, perhaps you are worthy." said The Fierce.

"We will spare your life." said The Wise. "But know should you betray us, we will deliver our verdict."

"And the price for it will be your life." said The Mystic.

Chifuyu could only smile in approval and acceptance of the compromise made at hand. Everyone else seemed to feel relieve that not only will Raiden be spared but also have the blessing of the Thirteen, his former executioners. They watched as all members of the Thirteen soon surrounded Raiden and raised their weapons over him as the tips of them touched each other. A blue light was shone and soon made contact to Raiden in a beam that restored his wounds and repaired his IS. Raiden then stood up with his IS as Houki came to him to hug him in quiet tears, thankful her lion had been spared one last time.

"Judgement has thus been passed." The Mystic proclaimed.

All of the Thirteen soon withdraw their weapons as they soon begin ready to depart. Before that though, The Mystic turned to Chifuyu and looked at her dead in the eye.

"We will take our leave. But know this, White Knight. Should he betray once more, be it willingly or not, we will not hesitate to return and deliver swift judgment, even unto those who would defend him."

Chifuyu glared at The Mystic before the IS pilot, along with the rest, soon took to the skies and departed immediately. Houki deactivated her IS as she soon helped a downtrodden and guilty Raiden onto his feet.

There was a lot of rebuilding to do, and a lot of wounds to mend. Physical and mental. For Raiden most of all as he looked at the nearly destroyed IS Academy in horror and regret of the damage he had caused.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

An attack on the IS Academy? Well that is not something new in the IS canon universe. Main inspirations off of this chapter was Transformers and I swear it will be the last time I use Bay films for references.

As for the Thirteen, again Bay film reference, but mixed heavily with FFXV just because the game is so awesome. I did not want to make Raiden's conversion so dramatic because it would be too typical. I know it was rushed but Raiden is just not the dramatic kind of guy that he is.

But I am pretty sure many of you are thinking of Houki's 2nd Shift form. I will say this so **SPOILER ALERT:** Houki's IS does turn 2nd Shift in volume 12 of the light novel series. Because of that revelation, I wanted to give her a 2nd shift but change it up a little bit to make her more attune to her cultural heritage and her nature.

So what do we know so far? Well, Autumn's spider is gone and she is pissed, Madoka took a vial of Raiden's blood for a yet-to-be purpose, Raiden is saved from brainwash and spared from execution for treachery, and now there is a lot of rebuilding to do. This chapter took me a while to do but I am glad it is done.

Like, follow, favorite, and review at your leisure!


	7. Chapter 7: It Hurts Most in the Heart

**CHAPTER 7**

 **WARNING:** There will be **Hentai**! If you are uncomfortable with it, then skip to the next section of the story.

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Houki swipes away Tatenashi's spear out of her arms as it lands away. Tatenashi was left stunned of sorts, but she was also impressed with Houki.

"Amazing!" Tatenashi said. "Well done, Houki-chan!"

"I-It's only thanks to you I was able to train this hard," Houki thankes her for the praise, albeit blushed a little.

"Now that we know you are a match for one on one duels, let's see if you can handle a group. Kanzashi-chan, how's that simulation setup coming along?" asked Tatenashi to her sister who was in the stands typing on her holographic keyboard.

"It's ready. Setting it up now," Kanzashi responds.

Once Kanzashi hits the enter button, the simulation runs up as cube particles form up and take the shape of the ATLAS soldiers they encountered. Thanks to PHOENIX's files, they were able to replicate the soldiers and use them as target practice of sorts. Although the IS is not considered for war purposes, the attack on the Academy has the situation changed completely.

Four ATLAS troops emerge with their weapon blasters pointed at Houki. The samurai girl, in her new IS, preps her new sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

"We need to see just what other abilities your 2nd Shift can do," Tatenashi said on the sidelines. "Try exploring them a bit."

With Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in hand, Houki checks on her display to see that the sword functions like her previous sword, Amatsuki. It was able to fire multiple red colored laser beams from around the IS, in a concentrated pattern toward a single target.

With her sword, she goes after two of the four ATLAS simulated drones and does a rising slash on one and a downward slash on another. Then, point her sword, red laser beams emerge and fire at the drones, impacting one of them as the other dodges and causing it to explode in light particles.

Houki's IS is soon enraptured in that familiar yellow light. Her sword glows red while in the hilt but she knows what she has to do. Charging at one of the simulated ATLAS, she takes out her sword and strikes past the ATLAS, launching him in the air. Jumping backwards into a spin allows her to swiftly assault at her target in about five slashes.

Her target falls to the ground but not before she lands first on the other side. With her sword in her sheath, she charges forward and meets her target right in front of her, making one final strike that leaves a red slash mark on the ATLAS. Putting away her sword, the target explodes behind her.

Houki looks at the information displayed before her about her new One-Off Ability.

 _Ju Man Katana: (Ten Thousand Blades)_ _An attack that negates the energy-based abilities of other IS. When activated, the Fold Out Armor folds out, projecting an energy field over Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi's blade. This coating of energy is what allows the pilot to negate energy-based abilities, letting Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi bypass things like energy shields._

 _However, activating and powering this energy coat requires vast amount of power (which is much more than an IS can continuously supply) so in order to maintain the ability, additional energy has to be converted from Aktasuki Miko's own shield. The end effect is that Akatsuki Miko's offensive abilities are amplified many-fold at the cost of much of its defensive capabilities._

' _It's almost like…Ichika's One-Off Ability.'_ Houki thought to herself. A couple errors soon show up on screen for her to see.

 **KUSANAGI-NO-TSURUGI** : **OVERHEATED** **. RECHARGING TIME:** 30 minutes

 **SHIELD ENERGY** : 25%

Houki's eyes widen. Using her new One-Off Ability was, as she thought, like Ichika's in that it eats up her shield energy. However, she did not think that her new sword was now completely overheated and had to be remain locked to recharge for 30 minutes. She would have to be careful with how she uses her new power now, even if her IS is a 4th generation 2nd Shift IS. At least she keeps her shield energy, unlike Ichika whose shield energy is completely exhausted once his ability is used along with the Barrier Void Attack.

Looking for other weapon alternatives, she sees a new weapon pop up.

It was a wakizashi blade named **Tsuki no mon-tō** , or **Moon's Gate** as translated in English. It was a blue short katana-like blade holstered on her back that she pulls out. The blade glowed blue as Houki looks up their functionality.

To her surprise, it functions like one of her other previous katanas, Karaware, in that it shoots out a large beam slash in the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave at the target and can even take out multiple targets around it. But instead of one long beam slash like before, it is able to shoot out two beam slashes that cross one another.

With several ATLAS before her, she takes off to the skies before the ATLAS transform into their jet modes and pursue her. Once Houki gains enough distance, she manages to swing Tsuki no mon-tō and unleashes a large white beam adorned in blue light against her targets. Out of the five ATLAS, only four were destroyed as the last one dodges it.

Transforming into vehicle mode and levitating in air, it attempts to fire on Houki but the girl deflects the baster shot and charges in, slicing the ATLAS drone in half vertically.

Levitating back to the ground, Houki meets up with Tatenashi and Kanzashi.

"I think we can all this test a success. What do you say, Kanzashi?" asked Tatenashi.

"Yes indeed," Kanzashi said as she adjusted her glasses as she turns to Houki with the datapad that her bird Laserbeak hands to her. "Your compatibility is much improved since your 1st shift. And your energy levels, despite the drop from using your One-Off Ability, are quite steady. A few things are also saved like your crossbow, your footblades, and your previous One-Off Ability that can only be turned on and replace the one you have on."

"I'd suggest being careful with your new One-Off Ability, Houki-chan," Tatenashi suggested. "There's too much resemblance of it to Ichika's. Other than that, you did good work today. Now come on, let's hit the showers!"

Houki smiles at the remark. Since her IS has been upgraded to 2nd Shift, she had to get some immediate training from Tatenashi in an effort to test out her new IS. Considering her IS is a 4th generation created by her older sister and now in 2nd shift, one would think she is now the most powerful IS pilot in the Academy. But power is not that simple to justify because true power comes from someone who handles it. Houki learned that lesson all too well from the Silver Gospel mission two years ago. Life for her and everyone else seemed to be working well since the attack.

But it was not all smooth sailing for everyone, especially for Houki. About half a month has passed since the attack on the Academy. Reconstruction and overhaul was already underway in a few major areas. Everyone helped out, the teachers and students included, as the Academy was like their home and they all took part in reconstruction efforts.

There was only one person missing from the Academy though. A certain blindfolded boy who is, right now, going to be checked and watched over by Charlotte. Houki wanted to help out but was forbidden by Chifuyu's request more so to test out her new IS but also to give Raiden some space. After all, he really needed some time for himself to clear his head.

Houki could only look to the west towards Yamanashi, where Raiden's dwelling is. She could only look with a worried face and a hurtful heart. But she soon felt a gentle shoulder grab from behind by Tatenashi as she looked behind her.

"He'll be alright," Tatenashi said, "Charlotte will be seeing him. We just need to give him time."

"Sure…" An unsure Houki responds as she wonders how much more time will be needed to give to him.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara –** **Musouka** **(For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono** **Opening** **)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen; the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika; the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki; and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Sovereign Spirit as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices an ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

Charlotte has been walking for a couple of hours now. The weather was not too bad, but it seemed a little more humid than usual. Sweat poured down her face but luckily, she packed some water and an energy bar to keep going. The clouds however were rolling by, looking like it might rain heavily tonight.

Walking up the dirt path to Raiden's cabin, Charlotte soon found herself before the structure itself. Surprisingly enough, it was clean. She half-expected it to be a tattered mess but there was not even a speck of dust. Everything was clean. Over to the side there was some wood and a chopping axe, looking like the wood was chopped recently.

Charlotte then spots a lone sequoia tree near the cabin. It was already cut as most of it was gone but twenty feet of it still remained. At the base of the tree was a large hole that led inside the trunk.

She walks inside the trunk to see some sort shelf, illuminated by a ray of sunlight via a small hole at the top. On top of the shelf looked like books, ten of them in total, all lined up together. Charlotte curiously reaches her hand out to touch one of them.

"Charlotte?" A voice interrupts her as she turns around. There was someone by the entrance, but Charlotte could recognize the voice despite the figure darkened.

"Raiden? You came," Charlotte came over to hug him. But Raiden did not bother to hug back. He was surprisingly clean. No facial hair was recognized, no bad breath, and especially no alcohol in his system.

"As soon as I was able," Raiden said as Charlotte lets go of him and he walks to the books, stroking his hand across the interior of the sequoia tree.

"This tree is said to have been more than a thousand years old," Raiden said, "When it was cut down, this hole was made for those who wish to simply sit and meditate inside of it. But rather than meditation, I used it as a library to keep these."

Raiden picks out one of the books and flips it open.

"These are all the reports and journals that Akane made in her time as an agent of the CIA and her time as a Marine."

Raiden soon traces an image of Akane Fujimoto, his Mentor, in her Marine attire.

"It is in this place that I can look upon her memories for comfort. Especially when I pass away."

Raiden soon puts the journal away and turns around to Charlotte.

"How were you able to find me?" asked Raiden.

"Your superior, Miriam Walker. She had been keeping tabs on you since you came back." Charlotte revealed.

Raiden was not surprised. Miriam would indeed do something like that.

"Why are you here, Charlotte?" asked Raiden.

"I was sent to take you back—"

"No, no, no," Raiden interrupts. "Why are **you** here?"

Charlotte understood what Raiden had meant. Her best childhood friend emphasized the question, so she decides to be blunt about it. Her expression was downcast.

"Ever since you came back, I have been feeling…hollow. Like I feel like I haven't gotten you back. I know that you are strong, but you don't like to look past your own faults and mistakes. And it is not out of pride, I know. But rather that you are just tired. Tired of all this fighting. I want to be there to help and comfort you. But…I don't know how. And I'm afraid. Afraid that I might lose you forever."

Raiden did not know what to say, but that was because he looked as if he made no reaction to it. Charlotte watches him as he goes to the entrance of the tree.

"I came back to this place to live off the rest of my days here. I will never pilot the IS again, in the event that I cause serious harm to the people I sought to protect."

"You can't do that, Raiden," Charlotte said. "Everyone at the Academy misses you. They sent me here with hope that you will return. If Orimura-sensei was wrong, she deserves to know why. We all do."

Raiden made no comment and left the tree, with Charlotte following close behind him.

The two went inside the cabin as Raiden prepares some tea. Charlotte looks around in the cabin in the meantime and sees that it is simple-looking. It had all the necessary accommodations needed for a standard living place, complete with electricity and gas. Charlotte soon sees a picture of what looked to be a younger Raiden, Miriam Walker, and a blue-haired woman wrapping her arm around him and smiling.

' _This must be Raiden's mentor. She's beautiful.'_

Raiden comes over with the tea in his hands but sees his childhood friend looking at the pictures. Raiden could not help but feel a bit melancholic, for in his heart of hearts, he truly misses his Mentor.

Setting the tea down, Charlotte sits down on the couch drinks hers and it was warm. Feeling refreshed, she turns to her left to see Raiden holding his tea, staring at his reflection in the water.

Charlotte could immediately tell what is going on with him as she sets her tea down and puts her hand to Raiden's. But Raiden pays no attention to it. He can feel the Kingslayer in him, the creature inside his own body and mind growling lowly. Staring at the cup, he sees himself in the darkness with its crystal horns sprouted out of his head, his eyes pure red as he looks forward. Red veins emerge from around the eyes.

' _i preTendeD to Be,_ _humaN_ _, buT tHat gAm'Es ov3r n0w. tHe 1ine's b1urring. whO...Am i?'_

Charlotte soon takes the cup from Raiden's hands and sets it down. This snaps Raiden out of his stupor as he looks to his right slowly and sees Charlotte, with a pained expression. She takes his head and brings him to her cleavage.

"Charlotte…?" Raiden is surprised.

"Just relax. My mother use to do this a lot when I was young," Charlotte said with a smile as she closes her eyes and strokes Raiden's head.

Raiden could somehow feel relaxing. He hadn't felt like this since his Mentor cuddled him as a child. Every time he felt stressed or tired, his Mentor would always let him relax in her arms and lay his head on her bosom. But Charlotte soon feels Raiden grip her shirt, in pain.

Stroking his head, Charlotte gently spoke to him.

"Raiden, you are still that same good person I met years ago in France as children. What you did is not your fault."

"But I betrayed them. Betrayed you," Raiden painfully said. "I nearly killed Cecilia and Laura. I almost destroyed the Academy. And I have to live with that."

"That is Phantom Task's fault. Not yours."

"But I pulled the trigger. I caused the damage. And now the world wants me dead for what I did."

"That is not going to happen. Not with the entire Academy on your side."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Raiden.

"Because I believe in you," Charlotte said. "I never gave up on you. And neither did everyone else, including Orimura-sensei. And I believe in you still. I always will."

"Charlotte…" Raiden felt the tension leave him physically as he sank into the warmth of the French poodle. He enjoyed her smell so much whenever they were together.

"I admit, Charlotte, I haven't been paying enough attention to you as of late."

"I know."

"You know?" asked Raiden.

"That's why starting tomorrow, you are taking me out on a date," Charlotte demanded with puffy cheeks. "I can't stay behind and be your childhood friend all the time. I have to catch up."

"Are you sure?" asked Raiden, concerned about Houki and Tatenashi but Charlotte caught it on.

"Don't worry. I am sure Houki and Tatenashi will be okay with it. After all, we trust you as much as we trust each other."

Raiden smiles at that remark. Maintaining a harem, intentionally made or not, is hard but it does not mean he is not willing to put in more effort. After all, how can he simply love one person when he loves all three of them? Having been taught the ways of womanizing by his Mentor, he would classify himself as a polygamist of sorts. But that would put him at odds with the world and how they would react to such a claim.

Raiden then decided to ask Charlotte something on a more serious topic.

"Have you heard anything more from your father?" asked Raiden.

"No, I haven't," said Charlotte. "But I have heard his company is improving."

"Is that so?" asked Raiden curiously.

"But it still makes me worried," Charlotte revealed.

"Why?"

"We are in our last year. Once I graduate, I may end up in his hands again. If that happens…I may not see you again."

Charlotte's hands begin to tremble as her voice changes somewhat. Raiden takes notice as he hugs Charlotte gently.

"That is not going to happen," Raiden said. "Not while I am here."

"Raiden…"

The two do not let go of their hug but look at each other instead. Raiden then puts a strand of Charlotte's hair behind her head.

"Do not be afraid, Charlotte," Raiden said. "You are never alone."

Raiden then spoke this next statement in Charlotte's native language.

 _ **Si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide, je viendrai pour vous.**_ _(If you should ever need my help, I will come for you.)_

 **(HENTAI STARTS)**

Raiden and Charlotte look at each other eye to eye, enjoying each other's presence and smell. Charlotte smelled like sweet vanilla and Raiden found it very sweet. Leaning together, they press their lips at each other's lips.

This kiss was hesitant though between the two. Pulling away from the two, Charlotte's face lights up but was soon replaced with one of love as Raiden goes in for the next kiss. This was more passionate as Raiden soon brought her down to the bed. He could hear her moans and breathing as she kisses back, wrapping one hand around her head to somewhat grip his hair.

Keeping their lips locked together, Raiden begins to take off Charlotte's Academy shirt, exposing her pink bra. Breaking away from the kiss, Charlotte looks away bashfully.

"What's wrong?" asked Raiden.

Charlotte doesn't give an answer until she whispers audibly enough for Raiden to hear.

"Raiden no ecchi."

Raiden couldn't help but smirk and said in response, "No comment."

He then begins to massage the small but large breasts underneath the cloth, making Charlotte turned on. Due to this intense heat, she manages to push Raiden over as she hops on and takes off the rest of her Academy shirt. Then, she begins to unbutton Raiden's as he helps out. Charlotte got turned on the moment she stared at his scarred, muscular body. She traces her hands over the scars, feeling the strong muscles.

Raiden nuzzles her neck and soon begins to kiss it. Charlotte moans as she embraces Raiden's head to her, feeling his kisses that made her grind herself a bit on his lap. Raiden's hands traced to her side as she soon grips her butt, which was her weak spot.

"Hyah!" Charlotte squeaks as she feels Raiden's hand claw up her back, sending shivers up her spine. Raiden's hand reaches up to her braided hair and undo's the hair tie holding it. Charlotte's hair flows naturally out as Raiden could feel it, like a lioness' mane.

Raiden's kisses soon reach to her cleavage as he abruptly rips out the pink bra and beholds himself two breasts that fitted perfectly in his hands.

Charlotte moans before she yelps in pleasure as she feels Raiden playing with her breasts and nipples fervently that made Charlotte arch her back. Grabbing his head, he kisses her passionately, her tongue interacting with his. She may seem like a gentle angel, but even gentle angels are strong, especially in the next few moments.

Pushing him down to the bed, Charlotte pecks Raiden's muscular body, especially on the scars that she licks. This makes the lion shudder as Charlotte traces herself over him, especially on the abdominal region. Then the next moment surprises the lion as Charlotte rips open his pants and tosses them away before it reveals what she was looking for.

Pushing through its hole was a large rod of flesh that Charlotte greedily took into her hand and started stroking. Raiden was surprised at this move as he initially thought that Charlotte, being the sensitive type, would not go so far to do something this perverted. But he guessed that in the heat of the moment, nothing can overwhelm the pleasure and lust inside of her.

Charlotte gets his shaft going enough for the clear stuff to ooze out, making his shaft wet. Soon she lowers herself enough to smash the rod between her breasts and stroke it. Up and down she went stroking the shaft for about a few minutes before she licks the tip of it.

Raiden growls as his tip feels Charlotte's tip of the tongue before he feels it go inside her mouth. Eagerly sucking on it makes Raiden grab her head and push her deeper. All the way until her nose touched his abs. Raiden tightens his left fist into the bedsheets as Charlotte increases the pace.

Her skin flushed, a lewd and dazed expression pasted on her face as she continues her work over the shaft. Raiden could see her purple gem-like eyes peering up at him, watching his reaction as she moans. Her continual rubbing of her breasts on the shaft only made him moan in pleasure. Charlotte went after his orbs soon after that made the lion growl, trying to hold it. The thoughts of seeing her animal side turned Raiden on while she made lewd sounds.

"Charlotte, I'm—" Raiden struggles to speak as he soon ejaculates into Charlotte's mouth. It was a rather large explosion of sorts She lets go as the rest dumps onto her face and cleavage.

Charlotte swallows a majority of what was in her mouth before a trickle leaves from the side of her mouth. She crawls up to Raiden as the stuff from her cleavage drips down past her breasts and onto her abs.

This turns on Raiden's animal persona, after holding back for so long, as he flips Charlotte over on the bed and rips away her skirt. Spreading her legs out roughly, he sees her wet prize before him. Kissing around it made Charlotte squeal as he felt his hot breath tickle her before he went to lick at her. Feeling his tongue breach in slowly, Charlotte presses his head deeper into her, along with squeezing her legs onto his head.

It was then that Raiden inserted two of his fingers into her womanhood, stroking her inner walls with his smooth nails. Charlotte screams at the pleasure of it.

"Right there," Charlotte panted. "Don't stop." Her hips were gyrating as she guided his fingers to the places where she would get the most pleasure. Raiden bites down on her clit, every muscle in her body clenching in pain and pleasure, her mouth opens in a silent scream, as she reaches her orgasm ravaging her body. Exhausted, Raiden lets go of her to see her panting, but her legs were spread out for the final phase of the night.

Raiden wastes no time inserting himself in as Charlotte wraps her legs around his hips. Charlotte feels that familiar presence inside her. She hadn't felt it in two years since the first time they made love together.

Raiden pumps her in and out at a general pace, making her moan with each thrust. She wraps her arms around his neck and tries to pull him down to her, but he resists. Charlotte could feel her climax approach as she moans louder and louder before she screams and reaches climax. Raiden was not done yet with her though.

Instead, he lifts one leg of hers onto his shoulder and thrusts at her deeper.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh, Raiden! You're being too rough!" Charlotte screams in pleasure as her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

Raiden doesn't respond and instead keeps going, grunting like a lion before he flips Charlotte over to her and goes after her from behind. Pulling her on all fours, he pumps into her hard and fast as Charlotte's mind goes on cloud nine. She can feel him going deep inside of her as she nears her climax.

"Charlotte, I'm-"

"Do it! Inside me! Give me everything!" Charlotte screamed as she felt her right arm pulled by Raiden's left and her hair pulled gently by his right.

Once Raiden reaches his climax, he pulls Charlotte to him and hugs her from behind, pumping very deep into her and giving her everything. Raiden grunts as Charlotte screams, feeling her climax mix in with Raiden's as she feels his arms wrapped around him, with one of his hands groping her left breast. Her hole squeezes down on Raiden's urging him to empty everything from inside him.

The two stayed in that position as Raiden empties half of his tank into her. Charlotte twitches a bit in response to the climax. But Raiden was not done yet.

Switching her over to missionary, Raiden goes at her again as Charlotte wraps her legs and arms around him and pulls him down. She kisses him hard and passionate, sharing her tongue and saliva with his. It did not take too long for the two of them tor each another climax.

"Mmm, Raiden, mmm *smack* *slurpslurp* Ohhh…"

Thrusting her hips with Raiden, Charlotte moans loud and screams in Raiden's mouth as he drives himself further into her. Loud smacks are heard with each thrust as the two broke apart their kiss to get some fresh air.

"Charlotte!" Raiden screams as he nears his limit.

"Ahh! Ahh! I'm cominnng… mm.. ahhhhhhh!"

With one last thrust, Raiden roars as he releases the other half of his load into Charlotte, feeling her tighten around his manhood as he releases the last of his essence. Charlotte arches her back as she grips Raiden tight, enough for her short fingernails to dig into his skin. The two stay in this position for about a minute and a half, giving themselves over completely to one another.

Pulling out of Charlotte, Raiden watches as her core gushes out his essence before he sees the rest of her body covered in the same stuff. He could see the steam coming out of Charlotte's mouth as she breathes in and out. Raiden was so enraptured by her appearance that he was too exhausted to move and collapsed on Charlotte's right side. The two, with the last of their strengths, brought an arm over one another before pulling the blanket.

They look into each other's eyes as they cuddled.

"I love you, Raiden."

"I love you, too, Charlotte."

The two go in for an affectionate kiss, one out of love for one another. A declaration of sorts. Even though Charlotte knows he is more attracted to Houki, it did not matter to her as she knew Raiden cared for her a lot. Their proclamation for love justified that.

The two of them soon retired and slept, their arms grasping one another's body.

 **( HENTAI ENDS)**

 **NEXT MORNING** …

Sunrays shine through the window into the bedroom as Raiden groans. Waking up, he slowly sits up from his bed, yet he feels something is wrong. He turns to his left and sees that Charlotte is gone. There was a note left on the desk next to him.

Raiden picks it up and opens it.

 _Thank you, Raiden. For everything. Please, come back soon._

 _I love you,_

 _Charlotte_

Raiden could not help but smile a little as he figured out that Charlotte must have left early in the morning for her to get back to the Academy. Seeing her may have helped him but he still has a long way to go. The dark thoughts were still in him, the past still haunting him.

Raiden soon looks at the lone sequoia tree that contained his Mentor's journals.

* * *

 **BACK AT IS ACADEMY** …

"What are you looking at?" Rin asks some of the students looking at a magazine.

"We're reading a feature about the trends in bridal fashion," One of the students answered.

"Oh, the average age one marries is in their late twenties," Rin comments as she reads one of the magazines.

"Here in Japan, a man can marry when he's eighteen while a woman can marry when she's sixteen," Charlotte read.

"That's true," Rin agreed.

"Not to mention that in England, if their parents approve, a man and woman can get married at the age of sixteen." Cecilia revealed, but then her mind turned dark as did her voice, "Which means that if Scott gets an English citizenship, my dream of us getting betrothed this year…!"

It sounded as if Cecilia was counting her chickens before they've hatched. Some of the students shuddered at the thought of what she said.

"Looks like your wedding will be grand, Cecilia," A female student said.

"Of course!" Cecilia exclaimed as she was soon going to go on a rant, "After all, it happens only once. With the most prominent chefs in the world; a magnificent wedding will be held at the Alcott estate."

Cecilia soon dreamed of her in her wedding dress and carried by Scott.

"Our honeymoon would be a boat trip around the world!" Her mind soon flashed to something like Titanic as she and Scott were on the bow of the ship. The students could not help but Wow! at the anticipation.

But, then…

"And out golden wedding anniversary we will travel around the galaxy with our IS!" Cecilia soon imagined her and Scott in their IS in space.

The students' demeanor soon dropped like something bad happened. "C-Cecilia, that's just…"

 **IS ACADEMY LAB** …

Back in the lab somewhere in the Academy, Scott sneezes out of nowhere.

"Are you okay, sir?" PHOENIX asked.

"I think so. But I just felt a chill up my spine for some reason," Scott said as he blows his nose into a tissue.

 **BACK TO CLASSROOM** …

"Is it true that brides in China wear red dresses?" asked Shizune Takatsuki to Rin.

"Yes, there are quite a number of people who wear that," Rin confirmed, "But nowadays, there's a lot who wear the white western dresses. I'm fine with either but…"

"Red really suits you, Rin," Ichika interrupted, "I mean, your Shenlong is red too, right?"

"I guess I'll settle for red then. Maybe Liu will like that," Rin said to herself, thinking on the thought. The students were amazed of how she was convinced by her childhood friend despite not feeling anything for him anymore.

Charlotte began to imagine her wedding of what will turn out to be with Raiden.

' _Wedding, huh… For me, I want it to be held at a small white chapel by the sea with just me and Raiden_.'

Charlotte saw herself in her beautiful wedding dress as the priest gave permission for the wedding vows to be spoken. She could not quite see the groom's face though, obscured by the light from behind the stained glass.

But suddenly, the doors were busted down.

Everyone turned to see that it was Raiden, the same as before who called out her name.

' _R-Raiden!?_ '

Snapping back to reality, she then went into hysteria. "W-Wait! Then, who was that person beside me!?"

"What's with her?" Rin asked.

"Charlotte lapses into that from time to time," Laura revealed.

Houki then began to imagine her wedding with Raiden.

' _Wedding, huh. I really want it done traditionally. But I am okay with western style as well. But in terms of the former, it'll be at the Shinonono shrine with me wearing a white kimono and Raiden, a crested kimono._ '

She imagines herself and Raiden in traditional Japanese wedding garments. The atmosphere and aura were perfect for the two of them as they posed stoically as tradition demands.

But all of a sudden in Houki's mind, a giant carrot dropped down to the shrine, to their shock, and out popped a familiar Rabbit.

" **Why, hi, my Houki-chan! I couldn't help but fly by when I heard about you two getting married!** "

At that moment, Houki stopped imagining the ceremony. ' _I guess it's alright not to hold a wedding ceremony._ '

Still though, Houki could not help but think of Raiden. It's been weeks since he was saved but the trauma and damage were still severe, especially on his mind. Once again, Houki could not do anything as Raiden wanted to be left alone, secluding himself from everyone. Her heart could only be hurt at that selfish notion, but her mind felt like Raiden needed some time. But perhaps too much time has passed. Having learned from Charlotte that he needs more time, Houki could only wait, much to her irritation.

She could not help but look outside and see the ocean before her, her mind wandering to Raiden. The rest of the class continues to look at the wedding magazines.

"I didn't cross my mind that there are so many clothes for weddings," Laura said with Honne Nohotoke agreeing.

"I know. There's been a lot who want to wear a wedding dress these days," Honne mentions.

"And there are many girls who still favor the traditional kimono," Shizune said.

Honne then asks, "I wonder which one will look great on you, Bodewig-san?"

"I wonder what would suit me best," Laura agrees, But then all of a sudden…

"As for instructor…"

Somewhere in her office, Chifuyu could not help but feel annoyed at a remark, like she picked up something. She secretly drinks a small cup of Scotch in an effort to get rid of it.

"Oh, that again," Shizune said before she turns to Ichika. "How about you, Orimura-kun? How would you like your wedding to be?"

"Oh, that topic again!" Ichika immediately became bashful.

"What would you want your bride to wear, a dress or a kimono?" asked Shizune.

"But that's yet to happen. I mean, I don't even have a girlfriend," Ichika tries to brush it off of him. "Besides, I'm more worried about Chifuyu-nee's wedding over mine."

"Ichika, we really do get along well!" Laura exclaimed with approval.

"Jeez, these two," Shizune sighed.

From the back of the classroom, Tatenashi flicks her fan that says idea, as a lightbulb pops above her head.

Houki continues to look outside, seeing rain clouds over in the distance. They were big and gray, like they were ready to pour. She wonders if Raiden will survive its cold weather.

* * *

It was dark and looked like it was about to rain. Thunder could be heard from some miles away as Raiden went outside. With a torch in hand, he approaches the lonely tree that contained all of Akane's past journals and reports. But Raiden did not go there to use the torch as a light to read them.

On his way though, a ghostly figure was behind him and watching him from a sitting position on a rock. Raiden stops in his tracks as he turns around to see a familiar blue-haired woman looking at him with a smile. Someone he has not seen in the last two years since being at the Academy.

"Akane…" Raiden greeted, to his small surprise.

"Hello, Raiden," Akane bore a warm smile to her protégé. Raiden returns to his intent composure.

"I'm ending all of this. Your journals, your reports, everything. I'm gonna burn it down."

Raiden resumes his approach to the tree as Akane watches on, still keeping the same smile. When Raiden approaches the entrance to the tree, he brings his arm back, ready to toss the torch and burn everything inside. But after he brings his arm back, he hesitates and starts to have second thoughts.

Was he really going to do this? Burn away his mentor's legacy? All her reports and journals turned to ash? His arm lowers at the doubt inside of him.

Akane notices this hesitation and gives a small sigh. She lowers her head and closes her eyes before the thunder and lightning were now on top of the two. As if she controlled nature itself, Akane summons the lightning to strike at the very same tree containing her reports. The tree was now caught on fire, much to Raiden's horror but to Akane's amusement as she begins to laugh. This makes Raiden turn around in horror to his deceased mentor.

"Oh, Kid, I've missed you a lot," Akane happily said.

Turning back to the fire, Raiden tries to enter inside the trunk of the tree to retrieve the now-burning reports but is promptly blown away by a small explosion and propels him back to the ground. Singed but not hurt, Raiden only looks in reluctance as the tree burns, with all those journals and reports he and his Mentor made. The rain soon began to fall heavily but the tree continued to burn as bright as a bonfire.

"So it is time," Raiden said before Akane's spirit appeared in front of him looking in his direction. "For me to face their judgment."

"It is time," Akane said as if she agreed before she turned around and looked at her protégé straight in the eyes, "For you to get your head out of your fucking ass!"

"But Akane, your reports! Your journals!" Raiden exclaimed at the burning tree.

"Oh? Did you really read them?" asked Akane with interest. Raiden stutters a bit on his thinking.

"Well, I—" Raiden was about to say before he was cut off by his deceased mentor.

"I didn't write them to be page turners, kid," Akane said as she walks forward. "Sure, they may have held some wisdom and shit, but those stupid reports you and I spent hours on contained nothing than what you already possess in your mind."

Akane looked to see her wet protégé still staring at the fire. The burning tree where Raiden kept her journals and missions was now being reduced to ash. She saw the look of horror on his face yet in her heart, she could only feel disappointment not just in Raiden but also in herself. For her part, she felt that she didn't let Raiden expand his horizons more. Her reason was because she thought he was not ready, but it turns out he was ready long ago. Although for her, she doesn't want to admit such an oversighted flaw in her way of raising Raiden.

"Raiden..." Akane said with a sigh, "Two years after my death and you are still looking to the horizon."

Akane then hits Raiden in the chest, which made contact to Raiden as he somehow felt it.

"Not here! That! Hmm? The need in front of your damn nose!" Akane then slaps Raiden's forehead, like an attempt to smack some sense into him.

"I betrayed them," Raiden melancholically said as he looks down, "I was enthralled to her...again."

"So you lost your will to Squall again. I get that," Akane said, "But what you're doing now is nothing short of cowardice. Secluding yourself in my cabin, cutting off everyone from the outside world. I never taught you this. You are only making things a lot worse for everyone around you."

"I can't be what they want me to be," Raiden said. "The damage I did is too much of a crime for me to bear."

"Did you really not heed my last words?" Akane then asked. "You can fight and live for your own sake now. There can never be two Akane Fujimoto's in the world. Why? Because there is not enough room for two of me."

"But you accomplished so much-" Raiden said.

"Not without making failure along the way," interrupted Akane. "Just because I was strong and powerful doesn't necessarily mean I am good at everything. Without failure of finding and killing Squall that day, I would've never found you. For failure in anything is not the weakest of things, but the greatest teacher of all. I had to learn a lot from those missions and from what I can tell, you overlooked the most important parts of it all: the failure."

Raiden was left speechless and aghast and he looks down and thinks to himself.

Akane soon brings herself over to her protégé's side and sits down with him. She wraps her left arm around his shoulder.

"Kid…" Akane gets his attention. "We are what they grow beyond. That is the true burden of a being a mentor to a brat like you."

Both master and student soon watch as the fire consumes the rest of the sequoia tree.

* * *

A holographic keyboard was lit from a wave of a hand as Scott went to work on his IS.

"PHOENIX, you up?" asked Scott.

"For you sir, always," PHOENIX answered over the loudspeaker.

"I'd like to open up a new project file, indexed 'Mark II,'" Scott said as he brought up the blueprints and schematics of his IS and brings them over to a special table that holographically displays the IS.

"Shall I store this on the Academy's central database for you to access, sir?" PHOENIX asked.

"At this point, I do not know who to trust right now. Until I know for certain, keep everything under my private server," Scott said as he walked over to the schematics shown on holographic display in front of him.

"Working on a secret project without the consensus of the Student Council or the teachers, are we sir?" asked PHOENIX.

"I don't want this falling into the wrong hands, just like Raiden's," Scott said as he threw away a few bits and pieces of his IS and into the holographic garbage. "Can't risk Phantom Task getting their hands on my tech again."

Scott then puts his IS hologram in a spin as he begins his work in his little lab.

Scott sighs. "I think I am gonna need 10 shots of bourbon after this."

 **TWO HOURS LATER** …

Scott clamps down a part of what appeared to be some sort of arm adorned with metal wires and parts. Attached to the hand was a stabilizer of sorts, a ring or bracelet or whatever around his hand with some sort of round light at the palm of it.

The doors to his underground lab soon opened to show Cecilia Alcott with a homemade meal in her hands. Lately, her cooking has improved thanks to Scott but her sandwiches still needed work.

"I've been calling you on your phone. Did you not hear it?" asked Cecilia as she came over.

"Yeah, I've been a little busy," answered Scott as he lifts up his arm with the stabilizer attached. The whole thing may have weighed around 8 pounds.

"What brings you down here?" asked Scott.

"Just thought I'd check up on you. I brought you your meal," Cecilia said as she sets her things down. She then saw Scott pointing the contraption on his arm to a wall.

"I thought you said you were fixing your IS," Cecilia said.

"I am," Scott said as he lifts his arm up. "This is a flight stabilizer," Scott then presses a red button in front of him. "It's completely harmless."

As the power reaches maximum potential, a beam of light was soon shot out from the stabilizer that not only made a hole in the wall from the other side and scattered a few papers and spare parts from the table, but also thrusted Scott backwards into the other wall.

Cecilia screams and ducks away with her hands from the blast and a light tube that fell as a result and shatters, but she was relatively safe and not a scratch was on her.

The same could not be said of the same for Scott, who ended up with a bruise.

"I didn't expect that," Scott exclaimed as he stands back up.

"Are you okay?" Cecilia asks as she came over to help him up.

"I will be," Scott answered. But it did not convince Cecilia but not for his bruising. Scott decides to sit down with a melancholic attitude.

"What's wrong?" asked Cecilia.

"I'm a piping hot mess," Scott admitted as he crosses his arms. "It's been going on for a while. Haven't told you any of it because I've been messed up."

"Then what is it?" asked Cecilia.

Scott sighs. "Nothing's been the same since we got Raiden back."

"I have noticed that lately," Cecilia said. "You've been awake for three days straight now."

"You experience things. And then they're over, and you still can't explain them? My best friend and my tech in the hands of terrorists? I just can't understand that. The only reason I haven't cracked up is because of you, which is great. I like you, Cecilia, I'm lucky. But honey…I can't sleep. Not with my best friend secluded."

Scott then goes on a rant as Cecilia listens. "You go to bed, I come down here. I do what I know. I tinker. Threat is already imminent given of what has happened. And I have to protect the one thing that I cannot live without. That's you. But my tech? My own things I made with my own two hands? Raiden's IS? It fell into Phantom Task's hands and they most likely got its schematics."

"It's just an IS, Scott," said Cecilia.

"No, it's my life's work. I made Raiden's IS with my own two hands. These," Scott shows his hands to Cecilia.

"It's also a distraction," said Cecilia.

"Maybe," Scott brushes it off.

"But what about Raiden?" asked Cecilia. "Surely you can do something for him."

"I can't," Scott answered immediately.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Cecilia asked as if she was insulted.

"I mean it. I can't do anything for him," Scott was playing this as cool as possible. But he knew that since Raiden came back, it was perhaps the fifth time Cecilia has asked him to do something about his depression.

"Surely you can help him. Do something, Scott!"

"Like hell I can!" Scott fired back. "If you know Raiden, then you should know that guy is made of nothing but pure stubbornness. Sure, I want to help him but that idiot doesn't know when to reach out for help. If you knew him any better, then you would know he would want to be left alone."

"I beg your pardon?!" Cecilia shot back.

"You heard me. If you knew him more than I did, you would have gone and talked to him already."

"That's not the point, Scott! I just want him back. And I know, as his closest friend, that you can help him!"

"But I can't!" Scott shouted. "There's nothing I can do. That idiot just needs time and even though it tests my patience, forcing him back here will make no difference."

Their fiery argument soon quells down as Cecilia turns to walk away for a bit to her own corner of the room to let off some steam. Scott takes off the contraption on his arm and sets it down before he reaches for his water bottle. Unfortunately, his bottle was empty, making him toss it away.

"That guy was never good about speaking of his past," Scott said. "There were happy moments, sure. But a bunch of it is sad ones. To be frank, I think he is still stuck in his past."

"What do we even do now?" asked Cecilia.

"Just give him time. He needs to figure it out on his own."

The two were silent for another moment as soon all of the steam left their heads.

"How do you know of Raiden anyway?" asked Scott, catching Cecilia's attention. "Childhood friends?"

"No. He was, for a time, my butler," Cecilia said.

"Butler? What, did he wake you up every morning by opening up the curtains to let the sunshine through?" asked Scott.

Cecilia could not help but chuckle. "Yes. I didn't know he was a CIA agent, but after my parents' deaths, I was targeted by those who wanted to steal everything my family stood for. Raiden was sent to act as my new butler."

"I think I remember the assignment he was given," Scott said. "He told me before he left that he was gonna be in England serving some noble. No offense."

"None taken. We went through a lot together and once the crisis was over, he departed. I never saw him again until he came to the Academy."

"Well bar my biscuit. He always was an elusive one. Must be why he hasn't shown himself recently."

Scott sits down on his chair and sighs, drinking his water bottle as he thinks deeply on Raiden. He brings his hand over to his head in a frustrated manner, knowing there truly is nothing he can do to help him and that Raiden needs time. It pained Scott a bit that he could not do anything despite his intellect.

Cecilia comes over to give a hug to Scott, to the boy's surprise. She lets go afterwards but not before she tells him something.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Cecilia said.

"Alright."

Scott watches Cecilia as she walks back to her room and goes for a shower. Scott soon looks out a window to the moonlight, wondering what Raiden is doing right now.

* * *

It is no secret that tattooing has evolved from fringe subculture to mainstream adornment. But as with all art, the drawing is only as good as the hands that make it, and when the canvas is something one lives with for the rest of their days, they would want those hands to be serious about their pursuit of perfection.

Raiden arrives very early in the morning for an appointment made at a local irezumi tebori shop to get a Japanese tattoo. It is run by Tagami Kiryu, a Japanese born tattoo artist based in Kyoto who practices the centuries old art of tebori tattooing, which means hand-carved in Japanese. It takes what is already a hand-crafted medium to a whole new level.

The shop was nicely clean despite being small. It was complete with its own three bed mats and other traditional tattoo pictures hung on the walls.

Tagami Kiryu sees and greets Raiden by the door. "Morning. You must be Raiden Hataru?"

"I am," Raiden greets Tagami. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. Shall we get straight to business?" asked Tagami.

"Yes indeed."

The two men sit down on the couch as Tagami takes out a book of sorts for Raiden to flip through and choose which tattoo.

"All of this is your work?" asked Raiden.

"Yes, it is. I have been tattooing for about 25 years now," answered Tagami. "So what kind of tattoo are you thinking and where?"

"Well for one thing, the left arm is not an option. It's all cybernetic. The entire thing to be specific. I was thinking of a right shoulder half-sleeve tattoo to cover up this bad scar I have. A koi surrounded with chrysanthemum flowers. Like this one here."

Raiden points to a picture of an orange koi surrounded by chrysanthemum flowers of three different colors: blue, teal, and pink. The koi itself was orange with black all over.

"Looks good to me," Tagami said before he asks Raiden to lift up the right sleeve of his shirt. Raiden was dressed in his normal casual clothing comprising of jeans, a black polo t-shirt, and some nice Nike's.

"For this though I would ask you to wear this white tank top. It will make things easier for me to work with," Tagami tosses Raiden a white tank top that he quickly puts on. Tagami takes notice of the cybernetic left arm Raiden has but does not allow such a distraction to get the best of him. The two go back to the photo album.

"So will blue work for the flowers, you think?" asked Raiden.

"Yeah," Tagami nods. "And so will the other colors. It is more likely to stay, and this lightness will be better for you to last as long as it is."

"Excellent. Shall we proceed?" asked Raiden.

"Follow me this way," Tagami ushers. Raiden then watches as Tagami prepares the equipment. Before even a single line is inked, the tools must be ready. Tagami's needles that he will poke Raiden with are made of steel straight from Japan. For each session, they must be prepared anew: sharpened, soldered together, and bound with silk thread to the nomi, the stick that functions as paintbrush and bringer of some discomfort as the needles go through the skin straight in and down under to insert the ink, hence the blood droplets.

Raiden looks on at Tagami as he works to prepare the tools.

"Is that about three layers there?" asked Raiden.

"Yeah, about three layers. About thirty-two needles in total."

"Ah," Raiden responds. "So this should be like therapy then."

Tagami got a laugh and said, "Yeah it should."

Raiden then decides to bring out a sake cup and pour some for himself.

"Now, just to be clear, alcohol is not recommended because you bleed a little more if you drink right?"

"Yeah, usually," Tagami said. "But sometimes people drink it just to wash away the anxiety, especially for first-timers."

Raiden then takes a cup of the sake, feeling the alcohol fluid in him. Asked to stand up, Raiden lets Tagami trace around his right shoulder the same tattoo they saw in the album. Tagami traces the "skeleton" of the picture before he asks Raiden a question.

"Are you more of a round shape?" asked Tagami.

"What do you recommend?" asked Raiden in return.

"That depends on the person's character, really," Tagami answered.

"I don't know. I am more of a sharp edge person," Raiden answered.

"Alright. We can make this a little pointy," Tagami answered as he resumes his work.

Once he was finished tracing the outline, Raiden goes to look in the mirror and is happy with the drawing.

"Looks great so far. I like it," Raiden said. He returns to the table where Raiden goes to lay on his left side to have Tagami see the tattoo drawing.

"That works well for you?" asked Tagami.

"Sure does," answered Raiden.

With a needle machine in hand, Tagami traces the outline drawing. Like his master before him, he uses this machine to get a crisper line. All of the shading is done using traditional tebori techniques.

Once Tagami finishes with the machine needle, he moves on to the real deal. The ink he mixes from its powder to liquid. In Japan, tattoo artists often prefer to prepare their own ink before each session. The exact recipe and proportions are often closely guarded, but the base is often sumi ink, used for centuries in traditional calligraphy and brush painting.

Raiden relaxes as Tagami Kiryu works his magic with the needles, poking the blind boy to no end and wiping off the blood with a cloth before poking him again, repeating this process over and over as all tebori tattoo artists have done. An hour already passes by as Raiden feels each needle poke through him, inserting the ink. It felt like a tiny woodpecker poking on Raiden's skin, but it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt like therapy for him.

"Are you sure about this?" A male voice asked as he opens the door.

"I am," A familiar female voice answered. Raiden was surprised as he turns his head to his right and sees Rin and a familiar face.

"Don't go crying to me when you can't handle the pain," The male voice chuckled.

"Oh shut up," Rin said.

"Rin?" called out Raiden, catching the girl's attention. Rin was surprised to see the blind boy on his back and being poked at for a tattoo.

"Raiden?!" Rin was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my first ink. How about you?" asked Raiden as he was being traced.

"Finishing mine up. Here, look."

Rin lifts up her right leg sleeve to show a leg sleeve covering every skin from top to bottom with colorful, yet painful and detailed ink. The only part not colored in is her dragon. But everything else like the koi, chrysanthemum, and ocean waves are all colored in.

"You got inked too…?" Raiden was amazed at the irezumi.

"Been working on it these past few months. Thank this big lummox here though."

Rin points to the man she walked in with. She then gets on the other bed as Tagami's assistant, who was Rin's tattoo artist fills in for the session.

"You asked for it, not me." The young man scoffs at her statement.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Raiden mentions.

"No we have not. What's your name?" He asked.

"Raiden Hataru. You?"

"I'm Liu King-sang," Liu introduces himself. "You look like you've been through a lot of shit."

"You have no idea," Raiden said before he heard a scream.

"OOOWWWW!" Rin was being poked on her right leg from the tebori needles imbedded into her.

"How are you doing?" Liu asked in Chinese, which Raiden managed to deduce considering he knows the Chinese language, but mainly Mandarin.

"What do you think?" Rin asked back in the same language.

"Looks like you're about to cry," Liu watches her back thighs jabbed repeatedly with color.

"Oh Bì zuǐ," Rin spatted, which basically translates to Oh shut up.

"I see you've found yourself a boyfriend," Raiden deduced as his shoulder was being jabbed at.

"Rin had been visiting me since the Morohoshi-kai incident if you recall. Then we finally started going out often and now, we're dating." Liu said before another yelp of pain was heard from Rin.

"Hanging in there, Rin?"

"Grr…" Rin growls like a tiger. She then turns her attention over to the blind boy looking up at the ceiling as he was being punctured.

"Are you okay, Raiden?" asked Rin in concern.

"I will be," Raiden admitted. But it does not convince Rin in the slightest.

"Raiden, it wasn't your fault," Rin said. "You had no idea what you were doing under their control."

"Stuff like that doesn't make me feel any better, Péngyǒu," Raiden said, which means friend in Mandarin.

"But you know it is the truth."

"Does that also include the fact that I shot two of our good friends at Chernobyl and left them in a near death state? Or that I led an assault on the IS Academy that was deemed a terrorist attack by the UN and that Chifuyu and the CIA are working to clear my name?"

"Like I said, you had no idea what you were doing under their control," Rin emphasized. But it didn't convince Raiden.

"Rin told me everything of what had happened to you in these recent months," Liu revealed, surprising Raiden.

"Everything?" asked Raiden, making Liu and Rin confirm in a nod.

"Raiden, you can't give up that easily. I mean, the world is already on the brink of war with Phantom Task running rampart, but it isn't because of you."

"How can you be so certain when you've been told everything?" asked Raiden.

Liu then answered, "Life is like a battery, Raiden. A positive and a negative. You cannot lean too much to one side or the other and you must find the balance in between. Sure, you are gonna make some mistakes but that's alright. I mean, isn't failure the most important lesson to heed off of?"

This made Raiden gasp a little bit. Liu just repeated the same lessons that his mentor Akane just gave him last night about failure and how it is the most important lesson of all. His mouth left slightly ajar, this made Raiden think to himself and ask one thing: what has he been doing this entire time?

"My uncle use to say this to me: Life is not like boxing. The man who gets beat down isn't the loser. The guy who can't tough it out to the end is the one who loses."

"She misses you, you know?" said Rin. "Every day, Raiden."

Raiden looks at her in response.

"Houki misses you dearly. You two are so close to one another that she made a vow to herself to save you no matter what. And yet, here you are, away from her. She needs you now, more than anything. And she is more than willing to help share your pain with her. Isn't that what two people who are in love do?"

Raiden didn't have a comment to that as Houki pops into his image. The samurai girl in her beauty looking at him in all her wonder. She was wearing the fox necklace he gave her for her birthday a couple years ago. He could see in her eyes that she wanted him, wanted him to come back home.

This then breaks the last straw on Raiden as he turns to Rin and Liu with a new expression.

"You're right," Raiden said, "I've been stuck in my past for too long. If I cannot toughen out this pain and express it to others, how can I move forward?"

"That's the spirit," Rin said before another jab to her leg was introduced, making her yell, "OOWW!"

Liu pets his tiger gently while keeping his eye on the blind boy. "Just don't give up, Raiden. Otherwise you'll end up like poor Rin here over a certain dense Orimura boy. So don't lose hope okay!"

Wise words from a Chinese boy but something soon triggered in Rin as an exclamation point was marked over her head.

"Liu, who do you think you are saying that! And you shouldn't be saying that to me!" Rin starts to bite Liu's hand, the same one that was petting her. But Liu could only laugh at the embarrassing Rin despite feeling the pain. "Why are you laughing!"

Raiden could not help but chuckle as he relaxes with an empty mind, now purge of all those negative thoughts and depression in his head.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER** …

Raiden was finished with his tattoo as he looked in the mirror to see it complete. For him, the pain, or therapy in his case, was all worth it as was all the waiting. He smiled at the art design, the koi representing good fortune and the chrysanthemum flowers surrounding it representing rebirth. To him, it was the perfect illustration of his life now.

His other friend Rin was having trouble walking due to the pain in her leg that made her have trouble walking. So, she had to rely on Liu as a crutch before she adjusted to it and was able to walk properly.

Once they pay the bills, both step outside. It was nearly afternoon as the two step outside in the light.

"Hey, Raiden," Rin calls out. "There is a formal dance party happening tonight at the Academy. Why don't we say we go look for something for the three of us?"

"Three of us?" asked Raiden.

"I got invited by her," Liu revealed, surprising Raiden a bit.

"Well, why the hell not? I am gonna need something to dress up in."

"I know the perfect the place," Rin said as she led the two boys over to Third Surface, the same shop that Laura and Charlotte have often shopped at.

When they entered the store, the storekeeper saw the three of them and came straight over to them.

"Welcome, are you looking for something exotic? Or maybe something like this red dress here?"

The trio looked to see that the dress was red but also looked very Chinese like. Bamboo leaves decorated most of the dress, along with a bowtie by the abdominal area. Rin was intrigued by the dress.

"Looks amazing. What other similar dresses do you have?"

The shopkeeper ushers her to follow her while Raiden and Liu were left.

"Shall we go to the men's section? See what fits you?" asked Raiden.

"Sure thing," Liu said.

The boys then shop around the men's section for a perfect suit. With a few articles of clothing, Liu goes into the dressing room to try them on while Raiden waited outside patiently. While waiting, some of the girls spotted and gossiped about him, adoring his looks. But some wonder whether he really was a blind person.

When Liu comes out, his attire was a classic red and black color combination that matched his character. His jacket was mostly red with red stitches decorating the side of it, along with the color. His pocket square was folded completely and looked red. A black shirt and red tie, along with a black and red vest, made him look like a pure gentleman. Both his kakis and shoes were all black.

Raiden gave a nod and approval, "I like it. How about you?"

"I do as well," Liu said as he looked in the mirror.

"Finding everything okay?" another shopkeeper asked the boys.

"Definitely," said Liu.

Raiden then spots a male uniform, modeled after the Japanese _gakuran_ , has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The collar is part of a black tunic with gold trim and maroon cuffs. Pants are straight leg and tucked into black knee-high boots. A black Sam Browne belt is worn with the tunic and a blue and silver designed shield is worn over the shoulders. The shield tapers to a double point at the back.

"What about that over there?" asked Raiden to the shopkeeper as she turns around and sees what he is seeing.

"Ahh. That is actually not on sale yet, but it is available to those who want to rent it."

"I'll take it," an intrigued Raiden said.

* * *

It was nearly nighttime, around 7 pm. Some of the stars were out but the sun was still shining its light across the sky despite being down in the horizon.

Raiden, Rin, and Liu were dressed formally in the same attire they rented from Third Surface. Driving in a black Mercedes-Benz that Liu had borrowed from a friend, they arrive and find some parking by the Academy before they step out of the vehicle.

"Looks like Tatenashi has done it once again," Rin said.

"Say what?" asked Raiden.

"Oh. She was the one that came up with the dance party. She reasoned she wanted everyone to loosen up a little."

"Even with her graduated and not being the Student Council President, she still has quite an influence over this place."

Once the two enter through the doors, they beheld themselves before a massive ballroom. Adorned in mostly white, it was nothing too fancy but large enough for it to have all the students and teachers be present in their formal clothing. On one side of the ballroom were tables and chairs for everyone to sit and socialize and on another were the food stands ranging from various meals of different cultures.

Ichika spots Rin and Raiden and waves them over to come.

"Rin, Raiden! You made it," Ichika exclaimed.

"Of course we did," Rin said. "We just had to pick u a few things."

"Raiden. Are you—"

"I'm all better, Ichika," Raiden said. "Thanks for asking though."

Ichika gives a relieving sigh. The Academy had not been the same since he was the sole male for some time. But now with Raiden back, perhaps his troubles and burdens may be alleviated for just a little bit.

Ichika then sees Liu next to Raiden. He was wearing a typical men's standard suit of a white shirt, navy blue jacket and pants, brown shoes, and red tie.

"Um, who is this?" asked Ichika.

"Oh, him?" asked Rin. "This is Liu King-sang. He is someone from our middle school."

"But…I don't remember him." said Ichika.

"I was not one to stand out of a crowd. But I do remember you and Rin from back then." Liu said.

"I-Is that so?" Ichika gives a sheepish laugh, which makes Liu roll his eyes with a smile considering the boy does not remember. Not that the Chinese boy did care.

"Do you two know each other, Anisama?" asked Ichika to Raiden about Liu.

" **We've met** ," Raiden and Liu said at the same time.

"Oh!" Ichika said. "Why didn't you say so?"

" **He knows why,** " Raiden and Liu point at each other. " **I know why?** " Raiden and Liu point at themselves. " **YOU know why!** " Raiden and Liu point at Ichika.

"Quiet!" Rin interrupts. "No more of this."

"You know what? Sorry I brought it up," Ichika apologizes.

Raiden soon feels his right arm tugged at him from behind, along with a cat noise. He could only smirk at who this was.

"Aruji-sama~!" Tatenashi exclaimed as she clung onto him like a koala bear.

"Well, fancy seeing you again," Raiden remarked before Tatenashi lets go of his arm and spins in her dress.

"Well, how do you like it?" asked Tatenashi. Her dress was a sky-blue color that looked like something out of a dance competition. Its skirt and arm sleeves were transparent, but the former was adorned in layers. The upper half of the dress was adorned in jewelry and she even had a collar adorned in the same jewelry. One long piece of the transparent material hung off on each arm sleeve at the wrist.

"You're looking very pretty tonight," Raiden said.

"Why thank you~." Tatenashi thanks Raiden as she brings herself up to whisper something into Raiden. "I might come to your room after this for a reward for you."

"Onee-chan, get off him! You're causing a scene," Her little sister said as Kanzashi pulled her off.

Kanzashi was wearing a dress similar to her sister's but it had a few more additional features. For one thing, the dress was more a teal blue. Flowers were decorated on the wrists, abdominal region, collar, and right side. There was less jewelry that was replaced with pearls instead but most of the dress remained the same.

"Ara, Kanzashi-chan. I didn't think you'd want Raiden to yourself," Tatenashi teases her little sister.

"Na-?! Onee-chan!" Kanzashi exclaimed with a red face. Her big sister laughs as Kanzashi flails around bashfully. Raiden could only smile at the bond the two sisters have.

"Raiden, you made it," Charlotte soon came in alongside Laura. Laura was carrying a plate full of takoyaki and eating to her delight. Octopus balls they were called in English yet she wonders why or how an octopus came to be a ball in the first place.

"Charlotte. Lovely dress. You're like a sunflower in the middle of a plain," Raiden commented.

"Thank you. And you are looking not too bad yourself," Charlotte said back. Charlotte's dress was a simple yellow one, nothing too fancy aside from the jewelry decorated on it, along with a collar on her neck also decorated in jewelry.

"Although, I think orange would be better for her," Laura said with both of her cheeks full of takoyaki.

Laura was wearing a unique piece of dress that stood out from the others. It was a grey dress that looked Cinderella-esque. It was adorned with beautiful sunflower design on the main body that mostly covered her left side and parts of her right. Her right side by her rib cage was covered in fine silver adorned with beads. On both of her arms she wore two long transparent sleeves like Tatenashi and Kanzashi's. They too were adorned in shiny beads. Laura wore a beautiful necklace around her neck decorated with lots of gems. But her most attractive feature was her giant hair ornament that held up her hair that was in a nape beauty of sorts. It was large spider-like silver ornament that encompassed half of the top of her head.

"Laura, how much takoyaki have you had now?" asked Charlotte.

"Clarissa told me takoyaki is the state food of Japan. She says I must try and eat them. And I cannot stop eating them!" Laura proclaimed as she munches some more.

"Again, you should fire that second-in-command of yours," Raiden pitifully says.

"Laura, if you eat so much food, you won't be able to dance tonight. Plus, you may end up with a stomach ache," Charlotte said as Laura continued eating some more takoyaki. Charlotte wipes away some of the sauce on Laura's cheek.

"Quite right, Laura," A high British voice came in. Walking alongside Scott Stalker arm to arm was Cecilia in a royal blue dress. Both of her hands had blue bracelets and her neck supported a collar, adorned in jewelry. The main body was also adorned in jewelry, but much of the upper dress was covered from the cleavage upwards, including the shoulder straps.

"You should always be well-mannered and not eat greedily," Cecilia said. "After all, a lady must look very refine and noble in her appearance, especially in what she wears."

"Uh huh. And I bet you had indentured servants work day in and day out with that pompous dress of yours. Why all the jewels? That your fortune? You better be careful not to lsoe even one," Rin snarkingly asks.

"I beg your pardon?!" Cecilia blew a short fuse. "This dress was made with the finest fabric England has offered. I simply ordered one custom made!"

"And how many maids did you go through to have it custom made?" asked a smirking Rin.

Cecilia blew another fuse, but when she looks at Rin's dress, it was her turn to retaliate.

"Ara~! Your breasts have grown, Rin. I suggest you should get a bigger size. That is if you can fit in it! Ohhohohoho~!" Cecilia laughs snobbishly as usual whenever she manages to strike back.

"Na-?! Why you!" Rin exclaimed, making Liu step back with his hands up because the tiger now had her claws out.

The two girls glare lightning at each other's gaze. Despite being close friends, those two love to play on each other's tempers just to see them tick. Some would say they like to trash-talk one another but one could say it is all for fun and games.

"What's the world coming to when a lion has got to crash the party?" Scott approaches Raiden before the two come in for a bro hug.

"Look at you!" Raiden said, complimenting the dress his tech friend was wearing. It was a simple bespoke suit ordered surprisingly by Cecilia as she paid for it with the money she had for Scott: a white shirt, black vest, blue tie with white straps, white pocket square, navy blue jacket and pants, and black shoes.

"I never thought I'd see you dress up like a billionaire," Raiden said.

"If I ever end up like one. How are you feeling though, by the way?" asked Scott.

"PHOENIX didn't tell you? He could have checked on camera from satellites."

"Well it's not like he has access to everything just yet. Besides, thought I'd give you some time to blow off some steam."

"Much appreciated." Raiden thanks.

"Take it slow. You got a surprise tonight."

"Say what now?"

The loud eerie noise of the microphone was heard as Tatenashi was on stage giving an announcement.

"Everyone. May I welcome you all to the IS Academy's first ever IS Grand Ball!"

Applause was given as everyone claps for a few minutes.

"To start off this evening, we will have a solo dance between the 2nd male IS pilot and his chosen partner. Everyone except Raiden take to the sides of the room please."

Everyone proceeds to the sides of the ballroom, most were by the tables and chairs, the gang included. Raiden was the only one left in the middle.

The room soon darkens as it shows only Raiden in the spotlight and at the center of the ballroom. Then, when the music intensifies a bit, another spotlight shines at the opposite side of the room to show Houki in a beautiful champagne color dress. It was a one-piece kimono style prom dress of sorts with no shoulder straps. The large cloth belt covering her abdominal region had pearl jewelry embedded on the middle. Beautiful swirl lines decorated all over the dress. The dress was elegant, not too flashy as it showed its beauty to turn on both men and women alike.

Raiden was enraptured by the dress as the samurai girl approached him. His heart even skipped a beat as he was caught in the beauty of it, drawing himself completely in as he walks to her.

Tatenashi takes center of the stage to sing with the microphone in hand as another spotlight shines on her position but dimmer than Raiden and Houki's. The two approach each other slowly as they take in each other's presence. No words were needed between the two as Tatenashi begins to sing the song.

( **Author's note** : The song is Eyes on Me by Faye Wong, taken from Final Fantasy VIII)

 _Whenever sang my songs_ _  
_ _On the stage, on my own_ _  
_ _Whenever said my words_ _  
_ _Wishing they would be heard_ _  
_ _I saw you smiling at me_ _  
_ _Was it real or just my fantasy?_ _  
_ _You'd always be there in the corner_ _  
_ _Of this tiny in little bar_

Raiden soon takes Houki's right hand with his, kisses it, and holds her as the two begin to dance beautifully together to the song, like they were dancing at a wedding, both them respectively the groom and the bride.

 _My last night here for you_ _  
_ _Same old songs, just once more_ _  
_ _My last night tear with you?_ _  
_ _Maybe yes, maybe no_ _  
_ _I kind of liked it to your way_ _  
_ _How you shyly placed your eyes on me_ _  
_ _Oh, did you ever know?_ _  
_ _That I had mine on you_

Raiden lets Houki into a spin like a ballerina away from him before he pulls her back in and grasps her back. They go for another spin as Houki follows Raiden's lead, even though the blind boy admits to himself that he has never done this before.

Tatenashi continues to sing the song from on stage as she gets to the chorus.

 _Darling, so there you are_ _  
_ _With that look on your face_ _  
_ _As if you're never hurt._ _  
_ _As if you're never dow._ _  
_ _Shall I be the one for you_ _  
_ _Who pinches you softly but sure?_ _  
_ _If frown is shown then_ _  
_ _I will know that you are no dreamer_

As the instruments play their melody and harmonic music, Raiden and Houki take the opportunity to have a small chat between them for their ears only.

"You look very lovely in that dress," Raiden said.

"And you are looking very sexy in that interesting suit of yours," Houki said as she spun around before coming back to Raiden.

"It's just a rental though. It's not out for sales just yet," Raiden sadly said. If he wanted to, he could have bought it for the rest of all the formal events he attends to.

"So is this dress. Shizune Takatsuki recommended this to me. She'd thought I'd look beautiful in it."

"I believe her. And I do love it," Raiden said. "You're almost dressed like a bride at her wedding."

Houki smiles at the statement. Although her mind stuttered a bit when she heard the word wedding. The inner self blushed heavily at the thought.

' _W-W-W-Wedding?! Well…I guess he can call it that. And I am at the age to marry.'_

Distracted, she did not pay attention as leans his forehead to hers, making the blush more evident. But she soon sank into the gaze of her lion as Tatenashi continues the song.

 _So let me come to you_ _  
_ _Close as I want to be_ _  
_ _Close enough for me_ _  
_ _To feel your heart beating fast._ _  
_ _And stay there as I whisper_ _  
_ _How I love your peaceful eyes on me_ _  
_ _Did you ever know_

 _That I had mine on you?_

The music intensifies a bit as Raiden and Houki increase their pace. Houki goes for another spin but accidentally trips on her heels, which she is not often accustomed to. Luckily for her, Raiden manages to catch her as she falls back, with one arm behind her back and the other meeting her hand and his face near her neck. The act of it made many of the girls to blush, especially Tatenashi. Houki blushed heavily but kept herself composed thanks to the harmonic music.

 _Darling, so share with me_ _  
_ _Your love if you have enough._ _  
_ _Your tears if you're holding back_ _  
_ _Or pain if that's what it is_ _  
_ _How can I let you know?_ _  
_ _I'm more than the dress and the voice_ _  
_ _Just reach me out then_ _  
_ _You will know that you are not dreaming_

 _Darling, so there you are_ _  
_ _With that look on your face_ _  
_ _As if you're never hurt_ _  
_ _As if you're never down_ _  
_ _Shall I be the one for you_ _  
_ _Who pinches you softly but sure?_ _  
_ _If frown is shown then_ _  
_ _I will know that you are no dreamer_

The dance ends when Houki sweeps one foot before she brings it up to Raiden as she leans back one again with Raiden following. Her face is close to her neck as she can feel his hot, minty breath. It sends tingles up her neck and down her spine as she feels the lion's claw holding her back up. When the song ends, small snowflake like particles of light fall from the ceiling and onto the lovely couple.

The lights came back on as everyone applauded for the two. Both Raiden and Houki stand up but do not let go of one another.

"So tell me: think a girl would fall for that?" asked Raiden.

Houki chuckles, "Yes. Yes, she would."

The two soon turn to one another, staring eye to eye.

"Houki…" Raiden began. "I am so sorry for my behavior lately."

"No, no," Houki brushed away calmly. "It's alright. I know you went through a lot. But I am just glad to have you back."

Raiden smiles, his heart at ease and his anxiety dispelled away as he holds Houki's hands with her own. The two lean slowly into one another, ready for their lips to meet.

"Now, now, Aruji-sama~! You can't have Houki all to yourself. Now it's my turn for a solo dance."

Tatenashi then grabs Raiden's right arm and pulls him over before she whispers something in his ear.

"But I prefer my dance to be more…intimate." She then nibbles at his ear, making the lion grumble at the move.

Charlotte comes over to offer an alternative. One that is more traditional and less "intimate" as Tatenashi would put it.

"Tatenashi! You know Raiden would not want that. Come on, Raiden. Let's do a French waltz. I know a good one."

Both girls pull at Raiden's arms as the blind boy feels himself being pulled apart. He can tell that the two ladies he cares for have certainly gotten stronger, as he feels like his shoulders will pop out soon.

"Raiden…"

Raiden turns over to Houki's voice who now had Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi out in her hand. Her face also spelled like she was going to vengefully murder someone. But Raiden now knew what it meant.

"Uh oh…" Raiden sweat-drops behind his head.

And for that, he takes off.

"Get back here!" cried Houki as the lion screams and runs away.

"Give me a break!" cried Raiden as he ran from his beloved vixen.

It was good for her to have him back at the IS Academy.

* * *

About half a week later after the dance, everyone returned to their studies and usual daily routine. The Academy was mostly repaired save for a few easy spots to fix. Despite the mess, the Academy was fixed yet also tightened up on security and defensive systems.

Raiden was feeling much better. With help from the people around him who have forgiven him, he was able to get back on track with work. His grades started to climb back up, his IS performance improved, and he was talking and laughing again.

Aside from the students, the teachers were also happy. Especially Chifuyu. She was more than happy. She was relieved. Relieved to have Raiden back physically and mentally. It puts her mind at ease for her care on the blind boy. Even with him back though, she wanted to redouble her conviction to take care of him, to ensure he is not let go of again.

But she knew that there would be more problems along the way. After being told by Raiden of the purpose behind the attack on the Academy, Chifuyu believed that it was time to show everyone the truth. Of a long-held secret of the Academy that only Chifuyu knew. But she waited for another half of a week for everyone to grow back accustomed to their daily lives with Raiden.

Half a week soon passed, and Chifuyu called for the gang down to a secret part of the IS Academy facility underground.

"I called you all here to see with the true purpose behind the attack on the IS Academy by Phantom Task," Chifuyu said as she and the gang walk down a corridor hall to a large steel door on the other side.

"Purpose?" asked Ichika.

"What you are about to see, you may not believe for one moment until the truth settles in," Chifuyu said as she types the codes on the numpad and places her eyes by the scanner that scans away her eyes.

With her identity confirmed, the heavy door opens as everyone sort of shut their eyes due to the brightness. But once they adjusted themselves to it, they enter into the room to see a vast room with medical equipment all over that one could normally find in a hospital. That equipment included a patient heart rate monitor, a large hospital bed, a defibrillator, anesthesia machine, sterilizers, EKG/ECG machines, surgical lights, blanket and fluid warmers, brain wave monitor, and oxygen tanks. But another large piece of equipment was some sort of large and heavy cylindrical tank full of a medical water substance meant for healing purposes.

And inside the tank of rejuvenating water was a female woman with familiar purple hair and womanly body, wearing a medical skintight dark purple suit similar to a regular IS suit along with two robotic purple and white bunny ears. The patient also wore a black breathing mask in the water as she floated inside the tank, the breathing heard audibly. Bandages showed on the arms, stomach, parts of the right leg, and cheek.

Everyone knew immediately whom this was.

Houki could only look in complete shock and disbelief, like time had stopped and the world fell apart around her like shattered glass. She slowly approaches the tank hesitantly puts her hand on the tank's glass as the bubbles showed the sleeping face of the patient with the breathing mask.

"…Nee…san?"

* * *

 **Author's note**

Okay so we start off with exploring Houki's new 2nd Shift IS, Akatsuki Miko. In some ways, it is similar to Byakushiki but not all of it. Now I know that the idea of 2 One-Off Abilities is a bunch of BS but every IS is unique in their own One-Off Ability. Plus she can switch in between these abilities if one needs more time to charge after a use.

A good Star Wars reference to the tree as I felt it was perfect to display something about Raiden in his depression. As for the tattoo, let's just say that the art itself spells for Raiden a new beginning for him. That he is ready to move on from a certain past he had recently committed despite being enthralled and enslaved.

The dance was a good way to end this for Raiden as I felt that without the dance, he could not reconcile properly to Houki. And the dresses I had to look up and describing them was rough.

And now finally it ends with a comatose Rabbit that we all now of and love to a degree. Her situation and rescue will be explained next chapter. With the way I have things planned out, I should have the next two chapters done in a jiffy.

Like, follow, favorite, and review at your leisure!


	8. Chapter 8: Blasted Scavengers

**CHAPTER 8**

"I called you all here to see with the true purpose behind the attack on the IS Academy by Phantom Task." Chifuyu said as she and the gang walk down a corridor hall to a large steel door on the other side.

"Purpose?" asked Ichika.

"What you are about to see, you may not believe for one moment until the truth settles in." Chifuyu said as she types the codes on the numpad and places her eyes by the scanner that scans away her eyes.

With her identity confirmed, the heavy door opens as everyone sort of shut their eyes due to the brightness. But once they adjusted themselves to it, they enter into the room to see a vast room with medical equipment all over that one could normally find in a hospital. That equipment included a patient heart rate monitor, a large hospital bed, a defibrillator, anesthesia machine, sterilizers, EKG/ECG machines, surgical lights, blanket and fluid warmers, brain wave monitor, and oxygen tanks. But another large piece of equipment was some sort of large and heavy cylindrical tank full of a medical water substance meant for healing purposes.

And inside the tank of rejuvenating water was a female woman with familiar purple hair and womanly body, wearing a medical skintight dark purple suit similar to a regular IS suit along with two robotic purple and white bunny ears. The patient also wore a black breathing mask in the water as she floated inside the tank, the breathing heard audibly. Bandages showed on the arms, stomach, parts of the right leg, and cheek.

Everyone knew immediately whom this was.

Houki could only look in complete shock and disbelief, like time had stopped and the world fell apart around her like shattered glass. She slowly approaches the tank hesitantly puts her hand on the tank's glass as the bubbles showed the sleeping face of the patient with the breathing mask.

"…Nee…san?"

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Musouka (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Opening)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen; the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika; the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki; and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Sovereign Spirit as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices an ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

Like a nuke that was dropped into the room, everyone was shocked to see Tabane Shinonono, the creator of the IS, inside a tank of rejuvenating water of sorts and breathing with a mask. Ichika was especially surprised. Having known Tabane through Houki as childhood friends and given of the Rabbit's reputation, she'd thought of Tabane as indomitable. But now, once again, he was proven wrong.

Of all the people though, Houki was the one that could not believe it. This was her sister for crying out loud. Her sister who, despite her annoyance, was all but invincible against, well, practically anything. Smart and talented, she made the Infinite Stratos and changed the world. But now here she is, incapacitated and in a healing process.

Houki felt as if all of her emotions were sapped from her. Her eyes became lifeless as the shock on her face remained. She presses her hand onto Tabane's tank as she leaned closer, still trying to comprehend the situation her older sister is now in. She should feel sorrow and heartbroken, her only family now trapped and hanging lifelessly in an effort of recovery. But all Houki felt was void.

Lowering her head to where her hair bangs covered her eyes, she asks one question.

"Orimura-sensei…" Houki has Chifuyu's attention, who remained stoic the entire time. "How did this happen?"

Chifuyu then begins her story of how Tabane came to be like this.

"Do you all remember two years ago, when all of you were trapped inside the IS Core Network?" Chifuyu asked to everyone.

Everyone in the room except for Scott nodded their heads, remembering the World Purge incident two years ago when all the girls save for Tatenashi and Kanzashi were trapped inside the IS Core Network fixing a hacking attack. Not just the girls but also Raiden was trapped as well and was nearly lost.

"The one behind the hacking attack was Tabane. She was looking for something inside the Core Network. It took me a while to analyze but I believe she was targeting the Primal Origin."

"Why?" asked Cecilia.

"The Primal Origin is an anomaly to her. Something new that she knows not of. So she sent one of her servants, a woman named Chloe Chronicle, to obtain a sample. What Tabane did not count on though was that the Primal Origin was protected by the very same artificial intelligence that Azumi Hataru told you of: GRIEVER."

Everyone remembers that name. GRIEVER was an artificial intelligence shell program Azumi created to guard the Primal Origin from anyone trying to access it, even Tabane. Her reason was that the Primal Origin must be sealed away, or it could potentially fall into he wrong hands, including Tabane.

"Chloe and GRIEVER fought but the latter emerged victorious, using Chloe's body as a host to return to Tabane. Tabane was caught off-guard when Chloe, possessed by GRIEVER, returned and was no match. Severely injured, GRIEVER then poisoned her with a knife coated in tetrodotoxin. Stabbed her straight in the stomach."

"Is that why you have her in this tank?" asked Laura.

"To slow the poison's effects that are killing her body," Chifuyu explained. "But it is not enough. As of now there is no cure for tetrodotoxin or any other poison fatal to the human body. So time is already against us."

"How long has this been going on?" asked Ichika.

Chifuyu's eyes closed as she tightens the grip on her hands crossed over. She then drops the bomb of how long Tabane has been comatose.

"Two years."

* **BANG** *

A loud sound was heard as everyone turn to Houki, whose fist just hit the tank and made a sound. Luckily the tank was not made of glass and was plastic instead. But the gong was loud enough for everyone to hear as Houki's fist tightens and her body shakes.

"Why?" asked Houki quietly but audible enough for everyone to hear. Houki's voice sounded as if she was angry. Really, really angry.

"Why did you not tell me?" asked Houki. Her voice was not directed out to everyone nor to Chifuyu, but the sleeping Tabane inside the tank.

"Is this why you remained quiet these past two years? Why you did not show yourself?"

Ichika wanted to come over to Houki and talk to her, but Raiden puts his arm up to hold him back. Gritting her teeth, Houki looks at Tabane as if she is demanding answers from her. But she receives nothing but the long sound of her breathing mask inside the tank.

"She didn't want you to know," Chifuyu said to Houki but it did not convince the samurai girl as she turns her red teary eyes over to Chifuyu.

"You knew…" Houki angrily said. "All this time you knew, for the past two years? And you did not tell me!?"

Chifuyu can only close her eyes and shake her head in both regret and annoyance. "I wanted to. But your sister forbade it. Before succumbing into a comatose state, your sister made me promise, albeit forcefully, that I would not tell you. She believed that she wanted you to remain happy here at the Academy and not let this distract you. I told her that was a stupid promise but Tabane forced me to do it anyway, for her sake and wish."

Houki was not convinced though. "But you still could have told me! Instead, my older sister is now reduced to this and is dying right now and there is nothing I can do for her?"

"Your relationship with Tabane was strained even before this," Chifuyu said. "When did you even start caring about her?"

Houki stops in her tracks, as if she was struck with a wound to her chest. Anger and frustration rose up within her, feeling like Chifuyu had just insulted her. It was probably not in her intent, but it may have been necessary to ensure she does not outburst like crazy.

Ichika was a little appalled by this. Though his sister was right about Houki's relationship with her sister, he felt Chifuyu went a little too far.

"Chifuyu-nee, that's—"

Chifuyu glares directly at him which makes Ichika stop in his tracks and not speak another word.

"It's Orimura-sensei, you brat," Chifuyu said to Ichika before she turns her attention back to Houki. "I didn't want to go this far with this question, but you must understand the situation that your sister is critically in. Are you really going to let what happened between you and her get the better of you?"

Houki couldn't think properly as her mind reverted back to the day when she was driven apart from Ichika because of her sister inventing the IS. Not only that, but her Kendo tournament was promptly canceled, and she was forced to move away and not see Ichika for six years. At the time, she harbored feelings for him but those were now replaced for Raiden.

Easing herself slowly as the tension in her fists loosened, Houki regains her composure but kept her head down and her bangs covering her eyes.

"It's true…" She said. "It's true about the incident my sister and I were in. But I never blamed nor hated her for it. It's just…speaking about her has always been difficult. She was much more smarter, much more talented. She created the IS. And though it put me through so much just by living in her shadow…I never hated her."

Houki turns to look at her comatose sister floating in the tank. She puts her hand to the tank's surface, feeling the cold touch of the water. Memories of her younger life playing with her sister emerged in her mind.

"I just… If I could just go back, and spend time with her… Then maybe…"

Houki's tears soon start to fall as she brings her hand to her mouth. A part of her still could not believe what she is seeing. Her own family now comatose for two years and dying. Regrets and shame rose up within her as she looks at her sleeping sister. Soon, she feels a hug around from behind yet she instantly knows who it is.

Raiden keeps himself calm and composed, feeling the vixen tremble in his arms. But slowly and surely, she calms down little by little until she relaxes and falls back into his arms. Raiden looks up to Tabane, wondering that if in her comatose state, she is hearing her little sister's tears or even her voice.

"Tatenashi. Ichika. Can you watch over her?" asked Raiden.

Tatenashi agrees as she takes Houki's hand. Being one of the more closest friends to her despite the blue cat's antics, she knew she would be best to comfort her regarding the issues of siblings. After all, the two have experienced their own share of sibling issues with their own respective kin.

"Come along now. Let's just get you relaxed back in bed."

Houki only nods in response as she is led out of the hospital room, with Ichika following behind. Once the trio were gone, silence was all that was left to the remaining people in the room.

"So…" Laura broke the silence. "Professor Tabane is currently comatose, dying from the poison, only keeping herself sustained via that tank and the rest of the medical equipment. And we have no cure."

"What can we even do? We can't just lose her here!" Kanzashi said.

"No. We cannot," Raiden said. "But this temporary solution will not last. We're already out of options."

An eerie silence was the only thing covering up the atmosphere briefly.

"There is hope though. A way that can potentially cure Tabane and wake her up from her coma."

Everyone turns their attention to Chifuyu.

"There is someone called The Ripper," Chifuyu said. "He is hiding out in the underworld of Japan, where all the criminals linger."

"You'd trust a criminal to cure Tabane Shinonono?" asked Rin.

"He isn't one of them. But our intel suggests he may have a cure with which can help Tabane cure her poison and also break out of her comatose state."

"Where is he located?" asked Raiden.

"Omega. Japan's underworld capital where the worst of criminals go to dwell. It's practically a safe haven for them. No law enforcement, not even intelligent agencies can touch that place because it is so elusive."

"Omega is a huge city though," Raiden said. "How in the hell are we gonna find one guy amongst half the size of Osaka's population?"

"There is only one person whom you will have to talk to. Someone I wished you would never go to," Chifuyu said, with a lot of bitterness added in her voice.

"Who would that be?" asked Charlotte.

Chifuyu then takes a brief moment to compose herself as bitterness rises within her. She keeps it under control, but when it comes to criminals, she hates them with a passion, especially for what they did to Raiden and Ichika respectively…along with one other person whom she failed to save.

"Aria Ikeuchi," Chifuyu said. "The so-called Pirate Queen of Omega. She rules the city with an iron fist and is fiercely protective and possessive of it. Of all the criminals, she is the worst."

"It sounds like you've crossed paths with her," Laura said.

"Not personally," Chifuyu said. "But I have interfered with some of her dirty business here in Japan. And believe me when I say that I pissed her off big time. She is dangerous and untrustworthy. But…she is our only source of information to go to."

"I'll be damned…" Raiden said. He then turned over to Scott and approached him before he came over to his left ear.

"Rooftop. Now." Raiden whispered to Scott before the Canadian Representative followed the blind pilot. The two boys soon disappear from the door as Chifuyu and the remaining members of the gang were present.

"As much as I hate to say this, I need a few of you to head into Omega and retrieve the Ripper. Raiden will accompany you as he has been to Omega a few times before, so he will know the environment and how to handle any situation you may get yourselves into."

"I will go." Charlotte volunteered.

"So will I." Laura also raised her hand.

"Very well." Chifuyu said. "Just come out of there alive. Omega is unpredictable in what it can do. And do not underestimate anyone living there, not even the civilians. Murder is the common thread amongst the city."

 **MEANWHILE** …

Scott and Raiden were soon walking up the stairs before the two open up the door leading to the rooftop of the Academy. Looking out to the Pacific Ocean, Scott leans onto the rail.

"It's him, isn't it?" asked Raiden.

"Yeah. It is." Scott confirms.

"Why did you keep this a secret, Scott?" asked Raiden. "Why did you keep it from me?"

Scott could only sigh, as if it was time for him to spill the beans.

"He did not want you to follow him," Scott begins to explain. "He feared that because of your past, you'd go back to doing all those horrible things."

"Is that all?" asked Raiden as if he was not amused.

"No," Scott said. "Aside from looking for an enzyme to finish his cure for Tabane that he had been working on for two years, he wanted you to remain happy at the Academy. He learned of the harem you had been forming for yourself, and thus wanted to keep you out of harm's way from war. With the recent activity from Phantom Task, he felt it safe to go undercover, especially in the safe haven for criminals."

"When was the last time you saw him?" asked Raiden.

"It was about 6 months ago, before he left for Omega and before I transferred to the Academy. He told me he was going there to 'loosen up some steam', but I'd wager he was going there for something else. Never thought it be a cure for Tabane, though."

"I take it this was something personal then?" asked Raiden.

"Yes," Scott confirms. "Let's just say with the criminal activity cropping up as of late, he's been getting sick and tired of all the stuff that has been happening and the law enforcement will not do anything. When he came across Omega, he saw it as an opportunity."

"That damnable idea of justice getting into his head?" asked Raiden.

"Possibly," Scott confirms.

The two friends were silent. One was trying to process this new information while the other simply stared out at the ocean tinkering with his fingers as if he was trying to fix something. Clearly for the both of them, whoever the Ripper was, it was also another good friend of theirs. But who it was nobody except them would know. But for their sake and the Ripper's, they would have to keep quiet about it. After all, there are too many eyes and ears everywhere.

"Thanks for telling me all this, Scott," Raiden broke the silence.

"Yeah, anytime." Scott said. He then watched as Raiden left the rooftop to get ready to head out.

Scott then calls out to his trusted AI who appeared on his left shoulder.

"PHOENIX, can you keep me informed of Raiden and the Ripper?"

"As you wish, sir," PHOENIX said as he dissipated and went to work. Scott looked out to the waters, hoping that his two best friends will not get caught up in the crossfire and start killing each other.

* * *

Meanwhile down in an alleyway in an unsuspecting place laid an apartment complex that was not too shabby but certainly not a place where anyone of the high-class society would even think of living. No tourist or foreigner outside of Japan would ever think about stepping into districts deemed a red light to them, especially if those places are on the border of the criminal underworld where the rules change.

But for a certain Chinese girl who is the representative of her country, if she is well protected and watched over by those who are an acquaintance of someone she knows, then the thugs should take note that if they do anything to her, there will be retribution.

Seeing the apartment inside and out, it was fairly clean, and the local residents were not what they appeared on the outside. They were not poor per se, but they did have a gaze that basically means they are watching whoever comes into their territory. Like elephants are to the herd, they keep watch on any outsiders and advise them to watch their asses.

Rin was sitting by the couch with some tea in hand as he watches Liu practicing on a boxing speed bag, building up his muscles and speed as the name implies to the bag. She could see the sweat pour down from his body, mainly his head, chest, and arms. She could also see that with each punch Liu made, he got angrier but kept it under control.

"Having trouble sleeping, Liu?" asked Rin. This makes Liu throw one last powerful punch towards the speed bag as he stops.

"Not really," Liu said honestly. "When I heard the Academy was attacked, I was worried."

"Well, nobody saw it coming. But we did manage to drive Phantom Task away."

"But it isn't the first time the Academy has been attacked isn't it?" asked Liu as he went for water from his fridge. "Raiden told me how two years ago, Phantom Task interrupted some anniversary festival you had."

"That is true," Rin confirmed.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if the Academy really is safe," Liu wonders.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, if it really is safe from outside threats. The politicians would be shitting in their pants if it was gone."

Rin had no comment on that. After all, with the recent activity from Phantom Task as of late, they may have gone from being a small terrorist group to a worldwide militant organization trying to promote war and terrorist activities.

"I am gonna go shower for a bit." Liu said to Rin as he packs a towel.

After he closes the door to the bathroom, Rin decides to have a look around the apartment. To her surprise, it was mostly clean.

Although a few things were covered with loads of dust. Rin was going towards a closet door to look for a feather duster but the minute she opened the door that would look like it led to a closet full of cleaning equipment, what she found next was a surprise.

Inside this room was a mess at first glance. But on the wall in front of her, there were pictures. Lots of pictures. Pictures that showed Liu and his friends wearing dirty clothing and gang stuff. There was also another picture of an elderly man that looked like he was in his mid 50's. His picture was above the rest of the photos, alone yet bore the face of gentle intimidation but one that was also stern. One of other pictures next to the grandfather figure was also a man and woman in their 40's, whose picture frame showed the Chinese characters for father and mother respectively. Rin speculates them to be Liu's parents.

On another wall were pictures of people that had a purple check mark on them, most likely indicating that Liu had found and took care of them. There was a red strand hanging over the knives that connected it all in a spider web diagram of sorts connecting to the picture in the middle of a Chinese woman wearing an IS similar to the Silver Gospel's 1st Shift but it was painted in yellow and black.

But pictures were not the only thing she had found. On the sides of the room were large stacks of cash. All the money that was collected was just stacked up in bundles and piles in an organized way, like one would find in a bank vault. In front of Liu was a dismantled AK-74 along with the bullets scattered around it. There was also a QSZ-92 lying next to the AK-74, with its magazine cartridge next to it.

Rin was a little disturbed at the sight of guns and money lying around. Rin then saw Buddhist beads in front of her on the table. They were just like any other beads a Buddhist priest would use but Rin felt herself drawn to it. She reaches out to touch it but before she could…

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind her. Rin turns around and sees Liu done from the shower with only his boxers on and a short towel around his neck.

"What is all this?" asked Rin hesitantly. "Who are all those men and women in the pictures? And why do you have weapons?"

She sees Liu enter the room, seemingly unconcerned about what she had seen. Liu then begins to explain what it is.

"All those pictures on the wall, right there?" said Liu as he points to them. "Those are all my friends. Friends that I still have, even though some are dead. At the top above them is the Dragon Head, Uncle Yuen. His picture is the one next to my parents."

Rin turns to see the pictures behind her as Liu continues on.

"As for the ammunition and cash, well, let's just say that you need to be prepared when living in the underworld. It is all survival of the fittest down in this place."

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"My parents are dead," Liu said, making Rin silenced. "They were gunned down in an alley when I was 13 by a rival Triad gang. Since then Uncle Yuen had taken me in and paid for my education. But in exchange, I would become a part of his family."

"Those prayer beads…" Rin pointed out. "I never knew you were the religious type."

"I am not," Liu denied as memory flashbacks popped out. "My first major robbery ended not in the way I expected it to be. I thought it was a just a simple smash and grab of some money from a convoy in downtown. But when I opened it, it was not what I thought it would be."

Liu then showcases some pictures of a blueprint of a suit of armor. Rin could recognize what it was.

"An IS?" Rin asked in surprise, making Liu nod in confirmation.

"I never knew it was an IS. I had assumed it was just large stacks of gold or money, but I could not have been more wrong. I secured it and my friends helped me keep it hidden. But in exchange, I was subjected to study the IS and learn how to pilot the damn thing."

"LIU!" Rin shouted as she gritted her teeth in anger. "Do you realize what you have done? The entire country would have been looking for you!"

"But we managed to evade from them and remained hidden. There are areas the law will never touch. In time, we hired an IS technician to reverse-engineer the IS so that I would pilot it. Uncle Yuen did say that the cargo was now my responsibility to guard."

Rin could only contemplate and listen every word that came out of Liu's mouth. But she was still not satisfied, as if Liu had been avoiding the truth away from her.

"Who are you, Liu?" asked Rin. "Why are you doing all of this?"

Liu was silent as he looks at the pictures of his friends and parents, giving a heavy sigh.

"I think it is time I tell you what I really am then." Liu said with his back on Rin.

"And that is?" asked Rin.

Liu then turns around with a truthful face on his face, like it was ready to hit Rin hard.

"The truth is, Lingyin… I am a member of the Righteousness Union."

Like the falling glass of a tea cup, Rin felt like her life was crushed. Everything felt like it stopped for her. Shock and awe were written across her face as the hard truth that the boy that rescued her from the Morohoshi-kai and that she had been dating for the past few months was a Triad, a gangster member of the Righteousness Union, a well-known Triad back in mainland China.

Rin clenches her fist in anger as she hangs her head.

* * *

Raiden, Laura, and Charlotte arrive by the border to Omega, where it was guarded by a blonde hair and blue-eyed man armed with a mini Uzi. He was dressed casually but it looked a little thuggish, as if he was dressed to look like he was from the hood. The guard approaches the trio at the gate.

"Ah. Welcome to Omega. You're new here, aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me to-" The newly initiate guard is then interrupted by the arrival of another guard. He seemed tougher, meaner, more armed to the teeth, and more serious. Armed with a OSW SA-58 , his glare was directed straight over to the newbie, who was sweating bullets.

"Oh. Hello Ken. I was just-" The rookie was then interrupted.

"Leave, Bradley. Now!" Ken, the more fashionably guard, ordered.

"Of course, Ken. Whatever she wants," Bradley, the rookie guard, salutes and takes his leave immediately to return back to his post.

"First day on his job and he nearly screws up! Damn pok gai!" Ken murmurs to himself before turning to Raiden. "Welcome to Omega, Raiden Hataru."

"You know who I am?" asked Raiden.

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered this part of town. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a former Phantom Task assassin to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself."

"Understood. Where do we go from here?"

"Take a right at this door and Afterlife will be in front of you. Do not mind the long line. You can cut through." Ken said as she gestures them the way while returning to his post alongside Bradley.

Once the trio get the doors that lead them to Omega, they beheld themselves before the underground city. It looked like your average city out on the surface but the sky was replaced with the rock ceiling of the natural earth. One would think that the ceiling would collapse on Omega due to the surfacers, but mother nature is a lot stronger than she looks.

The trio see a long line that leads to a club. Showing in bright yellow letters was Afterlife. Seeing the trio, the bouncer, who happens to be a female elite guard like Ken, urges the trio to come on up and cut the line. With her scanner, she confirms their identities.

"Go on in. Aria's expecting you," said the bouncer as she activates and opens the large doors to Afterlife.

The trio walk down a long hallway, whose sides are show a holographic display of fire, like they were walking through Hell itself. But instead of tormented people screaming, it was filled with dancers and hungry men looking for a time of their life. Alcohol was served to them as the song Bool, Balm & Bollective by YG was playing all over the club.

A group of thugs on the side stood up from their seats, armed with their weapons as they approached the trio who were nearing the door. Their leader, who was blue dye haired and muscular with the face of an arrogant idiot, approached Raiden and stood face to face with him.

"What are you looking at, punk?" The leader questioned.

"Don't you have something better to do than to pick on someone your own size?" asked Raiden as he kept the two girls behind him.

"No. Just the ones who annoy the shit outta me." The leader pridefully said.

Raiden then partially deploys his IS on his right arm as he takes out his gunblade in its gunmode. The two guards by the other side of the door leading to the Afterlife club draw out their weapons, ready to let bullets fly in case something bad happens.

"You see this right here? That is a partially deployed IS. Do you really want to do this?"

The goons back off but their leader felt more ticked and annoyed. However, he was smart enough not to fight anyone like Raiden as he deduced he was an IS pilot. For all his arrogance, he at least was not too stupid.

"I—Fine! You're off the hook, for now! See you around."

The leader leaves as his goons follow. Raiden powers down his partially deployed IS.

The trio continue to walk to Afterlife as they open up to the main doors. Loud hip-hop/dance/EDM music was being played. Strippers were dancing on their poles to their customers. Drinks were served from the bar.

"This place is huge," Charlotte said.

"Well they would not call it Afterlife for nothing," said Raiden.

"Look at all the guards though," Laura observed. "They're everywhere."

While the regular guards were equipped with MP9 or a IWI mini-uzi with a sidearm of various pistols, the elites were different. The elite guards were equipped with an OSW SA-58 as their main weapon. Their sidearms varied from a Glock 9mm and a Sig 1911. The regulars were dressed up casually but with light bulletproof armor on them like they were mercenaries or soldiers wearing light gear. The elites wore much more heavier clothing, but they carried their weapons all over for security measurements.

After approaching some stairs by the side, it leads up to a balcony level where six elite guards and two dancers stood. While the dancers danced for pleasure on the side, the guards kept watch, guarding the one person whose back was turned on Raiden as she observes Afterlife.

Aria Ikeuchi stood still with arms crossed as she continues observing below.

' _She knew I was coming in anyway. She always has eyes and ears everywhere.'_

Raiden walks up the stairs leading to Aria but that may have been a bad move on his part.

"That's close enough," Aria said without turning around. Just then, a male elite guard points his Glock at Raiden and shakes his head at him, urging him not to take another step, with a female guard next to Aria doing the same with her OSW SA58. Two more elite guards point their Glocks over at the trio, a few of them being the nearby dancers. Laura and Charlotte stand back to back, ready to draw out their IS. Raiden only stood still as a statue but not giving in to fear.

Thankfully with no bullets being shot off and no IS partially activated, Aria then gestures her guards the stand down before the female elite guard that was pointing her OSW SA58 at Raiden stands in front of Raiden with a scanning device in her hands. Charlotte and Laura also stand down before they too were being scanned by two male elite guards.

"Stand still." said the female guard named Seo-yun.

"If you're looking for weapons, you're not doing a very good job. Besides, try it and I'd like to see you scan the inside of your own colon." Raiden said as he pulls out his Beretta M9 and his iron tessen.

Seo-yun does not even respond and keeps a stoic and cold face. She could not tell if Raiden was either joking or being serious, but she pushed the thought away.

"I'd almost pay to see that," chuckled Aria. "But it's not an option. You want to talk, you get scanned. Besides, I can't be too careful with Phantom Task assassins. That can be anyone wearing your face."

"I was told you're the person to talk to if I have questions." said Raiden.

"They're clean, Aria," Seo-yun said as she returns to her post. Aria turns around to meet Raiden.

"Depends on the questions," Aria said to Raiden.

"You run Omega?" asked Laura.

Aria could not help but laugh at that question. Turning around makes everyone on the floor below her see her. They stop dancing and see the pirate queen in all her splendor. Then, in a loud voice, Aria says three words that echoes throughout the club.

" **I AM OMEGA!** "

Aria then turns around to speak to Raiden.

"But you need more. Everyone wants something, and they all come to me. People call me chairwoman, boss, queen if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule."

That being said, Aria sits on her couch and speaks of the one and only rule on Omega.

"Don't fuck with Aria!" smirked the pirate queen. Raiden felt amused.

"I like it. Easy to remember." said the blind boy. "Sounds like neither of us likes being jerked around."

"And at your Academy that would matter. Here, we entertain my preferences. If you forget, someone will remind you," Aria points over to one of her elite guards. The male guard that pointed his Glock at Raiden named Tsubasa said,

"And then I toss your sorry ass out to the dogs to be fed."

Aria then gestures for Raiden to sit on her couch to her right side as Charlotte and Laura stand behind him. Her throne was her couch after all. If anything, she needed her guests to at least be comfortable.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Aria.

"One scan and we're straight to business?" asked a confused Raiden. "People are usually more concerned with who I am."

"Your betrayal was downplayed, but hardly what I call a secret," Aria reveals. "I had to make sure it was really you. You could have been anyone. Anything. Whatever you need will come out on its own. I'm curious, but Omega doesn't really care about you."

Another dancer soon comes over who has long black hair with one braid tied with a pink bow as well as gradient red eyes. She was always seen with a stern look on her face. She has a slim but well-endowed body which makes her stand out as being beautiful. She wore a simple, black skimpy outfit revealing a lot of skin.

Siren serves Laura and Charlotte cups of ginger ale while handing over to Raiden some Shōchū. She then gives Aria her favorite, Moscow Mule on the rocks.

"Thank you, Siren," said Aria as a gesture of thanks. Siren takes a bow in response.

"She seems different from the rest of the dancers I have seen," Raiden said as he drinks his Shōchū, distilled from sweet potatoes.

"Siren is the head dancer of Afterlife." Aria reveals as Siren stands by her side. "She is also a personal protégé of mine. I found her in the streets, brought her here, raised her to be one of my finest dancers, and gave safety and income to her poor family living in the apartments east of here, safe from the criminals."

Siren gives a bow to the pirate queen as a gesture of praise and thanks. She did not seem to be the talkative type.

"So, you must know what's what on Omega." Laura said.

"Everything that's worth doing. I don't usually give it out freely. Information is power, and as you know, nothing comes free. Mundane things, you can find yourself. Explore Afterlife, or buy one of the patrons a drink. Better yet, talk to the entertainers because they give great tours. Just don't waste my time."

"How did you even get started here?" asked Charlotte as she drank her ginger ale.

Aria stands up from her couch.

"That's as privileged as information gets," The pirate queen said. "I have many friends and enemies I keep at varying distances, your teacher the Brunhilde included," Aria turns to look at them dead in the eye. "I don't count you three among either of them. We'll see how useful you prove."

Aria then takes her seat before she sums up what she just said.

"Short answer: mind your own damn business."

Speaking of business, Raiden felt that it was time to get straight to it.

"We are trying to track down someone called the Ripper." Raiden said, but one thing he did not count upon was Aria's glare and the guards that brought their hands to their weapons, ready to pull out.

"You and half of Omega." Aria said. "You want him dead too?"

"I actually need him alive. Intel says he has something I need. And that is not his life," Raiden clarifies.

"Interesting," Aria was intrigued before she took a sip of her Moscow Mule on the rocks. She then ordered her guards to stand down and return to watch and her dancers to continue dancing.

"You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Jack," Aria said.

"Jack?" asked Charlotte.

"Jack the Ripper is his full name. Or rather a moniker that he goes by here on Omega. His reputation lives up to it considering how much he hates criminals. Only a few survivors came back explaining in detail how they witnessed Jack's brutality and violence."

"You said we were going to make enemies teaming up with him?" asked Laura.

"That's assuming you can get to him," Aria said. "He's in a bit of trouble right now."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Raiden.

"The local merc groups have joined forces to take him down," Aria explained. "They've got him cornered, but it sounds like they're having trouble finishing him off. They've started hiring anybody with a gun to help him."

"Sounds like that might be our ticket in." Laura acknowledged.

"They're using a private room for recruiting…just over there. I'm sure they'll sign you up." Aria points to a large door down the floor level that had one of the mercs dressed in a blue military outfit with a sun on it guarding the door.

"What else can you tell me about Jack?" asked Raiden to Aria.

"Not as much as I know. He showed up here several months ago and started causing all sorts of trouble and problems. If you make your own laws—which everyone here does—he makes life difficult. He's reckless and idealistic. A few of the survivors say that he is literally crazy, like he goes after criminal blood eagerly. However, he seems to know enough to stay clear from me."

"Why is everyone after him?" asked Charlotte.

"He thinks he is fighting on the side of good. There is no good side to Omega," Aria vehemently affirms. "Everything he does pisses someone off. It's catching up to him."

"Which merc groups are after Jack?" asked Raiden.

"Blue Suns. Eclipse. Blood Pack. They're Omega's major players. Unless they're at war with one another, you'll never see them together. But one thing they hate more than anything is Jack the Ripper."

"You're not concerned with the Ripper running rampart on your city?" asked Laura.

"I don't have time for hate. But I mistrust them all equally," Aria said. "For now, I'm happy to just let them kill each other."

"We appreciate the help." Charlotte thanks Aria.

"See if you still feel that way when the mercs realize you're here to help him," Aria smirks.

"Then it sounds like we don't have much time to waste." Raiden said as he puts his empty cup of Shōchū away by giving it to Siren, along with the ginger ale the girls finished.

"You've got all the time in the world. Jack? Not so much." Aria then finishes her Moscow Mule before she turns her eyes to Raiden. "Before you leave though, there is something I want to discuss with you privately."

"Girls, take a walk." Raiden tells Charlotte and Laura as both get up and walk around. Aria orders a couple of her regular guards, Yumi and Yuki, to watch over them.

"As much as I hate to ask for outside help, I will be needing yours once you've taken care of Jack," Aria said.

"I'm listening," Raiden was all eyes and ears.

"I have been hearing rumors amongst the people of Omega about a certain plot to overthrow me. My sources lead me to the three gangs that are after Jack. I can't get my hands on them because Jack is keeping them busy. With you here, you can clean up the mess."

"What are you offering exactly?" asked Raiden.

"If you find any incriminating evidence that could be used against me, bring it to me. I will give you a personal reward on my behalf."

Raiden found this to be a no problem. Just a simple snatch and grab and it's all good.

"Understood. We'll talk later, Aria," Raiden said.

"I'm sure we will."

Raiden leaves the balcony area of Aria's as he meets up with the duo before they go to the room that is supposedly hiring up freelance mercenaries to go after Jack. Aria watches Raiden leave with the duo before her protégé and head dancer Siren appears next to her with her refilled drink of Moscow Mule.

"You'd really trust an outsider like him to help you?" asked Siren.

"He seems competent enough," Aria said. "Besides, he seems to know how to deal with the gangs and Jack all at the same time. They've been fighting out here on Omega too long, but I can't clean it up and risk losing my guards. With Raiden though, he will know how to get rid of them all."

Aria turns her attention back to the dance floor from above as the next song, Paris by Seed of 6ix, played on the loudspeakers.

* * *

Scott was currently walking around in one of the women's clothing stores in the city mall. In truth, he was waiting for someone to emerge out from behind the dressing room. That someone being the same British blonde haired and blue eyed Representative Candidate of Britain. Once she emerges out of the dressing room, Cecilia was wearing a royal blue summer dress with a white jacket. She also wore some white heels that were adorned with a lily on each shoe.

"How does it look?" Cecilia asked Scott.

"That is…amazing," Scott had a little trouble putting words together. "I guess your summer wardrobe is full."

Cecilia smiles as she goes back to the changing room to return back to her original clothes. Buying the summer set dress at the register, the Canadian and the British exit out of Third Surface. They continued the rest of the way exploring the mall before they sit down at a nearby bench overshadowed by a large tree.

"Been a long time since I have been exploring outside," Scott said.

"Well, you have been at your desk for a long, long time," Cecilia said. "You need to step outside more often."

"Worried about me now, aren't you?" asked Scott.

Cecilia soon blushed. "W-Well, it's like…I mean, I know how you can take care of yourself. It's just—"

"No, no. I get it," Scott said. "You are just worried about me getting into bad situations when it revolves around Raiden, is that it?"

"Well…yeah," Cecilia twiddles with her fingers.

Scott only smiled as he puts his hand on Cecilia's head. "That guy has always gotten himself into trouble. And not the bad kind of way. I did ask him if he wanted to settle down, but you know how he is. Stubborn and sometimes an idiot."

"He was never good with his past, was he?" asked Cecilia.

"He never was. But never mind him. What about you?"

"Me?" Cecilia points to herself.

"Yes. You. What do you want to do?"

Cecilia could only give it some thought. She and Scott have been shopping around for a few hours per her request. She did need a few things but in the case of Scott since a part of him is still upset about his own tech falling into Phantom Task's hands, she wanted him to get out ad spend time. After all, he cannot worry so much about the future.

"Where would you recommend eating lunch at?" Cecilia asked Scott as she got up from the bench.

"You ever tried shawarma?" Scott asked Cecilia, but she shook her head no and was also confused of what a shawarma was. Unfortunately, Scott did not know either.

"There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"Sure. But after we return all these bags to Chelsea for her to bring back to the Academy," Cecilia mentions as she sees Scott carry about four bags in his hands. One of them was heavy but the other two were pretty light.

"And then shawarma after," Scott reminded.

* * *

 _Houki was lying in a field of hydrangea flowers, calmly sleeping and enjoying the scent and softness of the grass. But a voice, a familiar voice, woke her up._

" _Houki-chan."_

 _Houki wakes up with blurry eyes yet sees clearly enough in front of her the image of a familiar girl dressed in a frilly maid's blue and white dress. Her hair was also purple and long. Houki could recognize immediately who this was._

" _Nee-san?"_

 _Tabane approaches the young Houki but she looked different. Like she was a few years younger, most likely in her early teens or in her middle school age. Houki appeared to be the same but much younger than Tabane. Her appearance was kept the same but she too appeared younger, much younger._

 _A huge mist surrounded her surroundings as Houki woke up and stood up to see her sister approach her._

" _So, you found your way here," said Tabane._

 _But Houki was confused as to where they were. "Nee-san, how are you here?" She asked._

" _I am here because you are here. Heehee~!" Tabane gave a cute chuckle as she turns to face one direction. "A chance to see you once more… Who would have thought?"_

" _What do you mean?" asked Houki as Tabane turns around._

" _This may be the last time we see each other. So I want you to hear me out."_

 _Houki suddenly remembered her sister's condition. She could remember her sister in that tank of rejuvenating water and of her comatose state._

" _But…" Houki said. "That doesn't have to come between us."_

 _Tabane then approaches her little sister. "I failed you, Houki-chan. This is my burden to bear, my punishment. But it is not too late for you. You may be bound by chains, but love will always set you free."_

 _Tabane then takes off in another direction towards the fields of flowers._

" _Do you remember the hydrangea flowers of our home? They are still my favorite. It seems so long ago," Tabane then turns around happily. "You'll find they await you still, blooming from hill to vale."_

 _Houki then asked. "Will you be there?"_

 _Tabane's face then turned solemn as she gently shakes her head 'no.' As she did, the winds slowly picked up as the hydrangea flowers were blown by it. Tabane's form soon changed to her current adult one as Houki, still as her younger self, braces herself against the strong yet gentle wind._

" _Would that I could join you…" Tabane said as her voice echoes around the area. "But this moment will have to be enough."_

 _Houki's face turned to fear as the environment around them started to change. The hydrangea flowers began to uproot themselves from the wind one by one as darkness began to swallow the area._

 _Houki's tears showed themselves again. "No… It's not right…"_

 _She lowered her face as she her chest began to tighten up in her heart and her hands turned into fists of sorrow. "All I… All I wanted… was to tell you… I'm sorry."_

 _Tabane could feel the sorrow emanating off of her little sister. Of all the things in the world she would hate most, it was to see her little sister sad. Whether it was by her hand or not, Tabane hated to see her cry. Both of them were never good at dealing with guilt, Tabane most of all. But this moment, as she said, will have to be enough for the two of them to see each other one last time._

 _Tabane bends down to pick up a still living hydrangea flower from the ground as the darkness soon swallowed the area, replacing with a scene as if the two sisters were underwater but breathing._

" _When the world falls down around you, and all hope is lost," Tabane said. "When you find yourself alone, amid a lightless place, look to the distance, and know that I am there. Know that I watch over you always. But most of all, know that I still love you."_

 _Tabane then lets go of the hydrangea flower in her right hand. Her form slowly sinks backwards into the abysmal darkness as she looks at Houki one last time with a smile._

" _Farewell, my little Houki-chan. My cute little sister."_

 _Fear grips Houki as she tries to reach for Tabane, crying out for her name. Her form changes to her current one but even as she tries to reach for her, she could only float in the same position as she was. Unable to move as she saw her older sister sink into the depths of the ocean's waters. Her eyes were closed but her smile never left her face as the darkness swallowed her._

 _The hydrangea flower that Tabane left for her slowly approaches Houki's hands as she slowly catches it before everything turns white._

Houki soon wakes up from her dream. She was sweating a bit from her sleep, as she felt a certain wetness from her pillow. She even felt it on her cheeks where her tears were rolling down.

Yet it felt so real to her.

Houki then felt something in her right hand. Looking at it, it was a hydrangea flower. The same one that Tabane gave to her in the dream.

' _Farewell, my little Houki-chan. My cute little sister.'_

Eyes widened as saucers as Houki gasps. It could not have been real. Though she was not on good terms with her sister, she understood the meaning of family. To lose her would mean to lose family. She respected her. Hell, a small part of her still loves her sister.

Getting out of bed quickly, she dresses in her Academy uniform and rushes out of her room. Dashing past the students, she increases her walking pace into a jog as she reaches the secret elevator leading her down to Tabane's hospital room.

Chifuyu saw Houki head to the elevator and immediately followed. Usually, the Brunhilde allowed Houki to see her sleeping sister to check up on her but not every day. This time though, this one felt like it was personal, like she was in a rush. Feeling something ominous cropping up made Chifuyu go after her. She found Houki by the door, whom she could not access because its scans were for Chifuyu's eyes only, as was the passcode.

"Shinonono!" Chifuyu called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Orimura-sensei!" Houki felt fear in her heart, fear of Chifuyu that is like she was going to be punished.

"What's wrong?" asked Chifuyu.

"My sister. She gave me this. I…I don't know how to say this, but I spoke to her. In a dream. I need to know."

Houki shows the hydrangea flower to Chifuyu, making the Brunhilde a little surprised. She recalled those were Tabane's favorite flowers. Yet how would Tabane ever give one to her sister in a dream?

The time for answers would have to wait as Chifuyu's eyes were scanned by the scanner and she entered the passcode. The doors opened before the two women yet what they saw horrified the both of them.

Tabane's body was lying on her hospital bed but her condition had worsened. Her skin was now pale, her eyes sunken, her cheeks hollowed, and her body was gaunt like a stick. Her tank of rejuvenation was starting to lose its effects on her, the poison having adapted to its contents. With each time she was dipped in, the tank's effects would affect her more slowly and less thoroughly than it did before. And now her heart monitor and brain wave activity were going off the charts on a bad note.

Houki approaches her sister rapidly, likely in an attempt to wake her up.

"Nee-san? Nee-san, wake up! Please! You must wake up!"

"Houki! Get away from her!" Chifuyu commanded but Houki would not budge. Having no other choice, Chifuyu grabs Houki's right hand and drags her away from Tabane before securing her from behind.

"Let go! Let go of me!"

Chifuyu would not let go though. "Houki, you cannot approach her!"

"No! Nee-san! Nee-san!"

A long eerie sound was heard from the monitor as the line shows itself to be flat. Everything showed the number of zero. Houki's world felt like it started to fall apart once again as her eyes widened with tears starting to form.

Did her older sister, Tabane Shinonono, the creator of the Infinite Stratos, just pass away on her deathbed?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

While I would say this is a typical day for everyone, this largely isn't. And for once there are no fight scenes which I am proud to do considering there have been a lot lately so I need a break from it.

Not much to say on this chapter but now we know what had happened to Tabane and how time is against everyone to look for this so-called Jack the Ripper and get the cure that he supposedly has. Liu has revealed his identity to Rin and now one can only imagine just how the Chinese Representative will react to this sort of thing.

Aria Ikeuchi. There is someone you would thought never to be in bed with. She is my own character I made but I am proud to have made her. Obviously she is influenced from Aria T'Loak from Mass Effect 2 but it felt perfect to introduce her. And whatever reward she has for Raiden, it ought to be an interesting one.

And now it finally ends with Tabane seemingly dead. Welp, nice story guys. It's all over. Good night! JK JK!

Like, follow, favorite and review at your leisure!


	9. Chapter 9: Recruit the Ripper

**CHAPTER 9**

Eyes widened as saucers as Houki gasps. It could not have been real. Though she was not on good terms with her sister, she understood the meaning of family. To lose her would mean to lose family. She respected her. Hell, a small part of her still loves her sister.

Getting out of bed quickly, she dresses in her Academy uniform and rushes out of her room. Dashing past the students, she increases her walking pace into a jog as she reaches the secret elevator leading her down to Tabane's hospital room.

Chifuyu saw Houki head to the elevator and immediately followed. Usually, the Brunhilde allowed Houki to see her sleeping sister to check up on her but not every day. This time though, this one felt like it was personal, like she was in a rush. Feeling something ominous cropping up made Chifuyu go after her. She found Houki by the door, whom she could not access because its scans were for Chifuyu's eyes only, as was the passcode.

"Shinonono!" Chifuyu called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Orimura-sensei!" Houki felt fear in her heart, fear of Chifuyu that is like she was going to be punished.

"What's wrong?" asked Chifuyu.

"My sister. She gave me this. I…I don't know how to say this, but I spoke to her. In a dream. I need to know."

Houki shows the hydrangea flower to Chifuyu, making the Brunhilde a little surprised. She recalled those were Tabane's favorite flowers. Yet how would Tabane ever give one to her sister in a dream?

The time for answers would have to wait as Chifuyu's eyes were scanned by the scanner and she entered the passcode. The doors opened before the two women yet what they saw horrified the both of them.

Tabane's condition had worsened. Her skin was now pale, her eyes sunken, her cheeks hollowed, and her body was gaunt like a stick. Her tank of rejuvenation was starting to lose its effects on her, the poison having adapted to its contents. With each time she was dipped in, the tank's effects would affect her more slowly and less thoroughly than it did before. And now her heart monitor and brain wave activity were going off the charts on a bad note.

Houki approaches her sister rapidly, likely in an attempt to wake her up.

"Nee-san? Nee-san, wake up! Please! You must wake up!"

"Houki! Get away from her!" Chifuyu commanded but Houki would not budge. Having no other choice, Chifuyu grabs Houki's right hand and drags her away from Tabane before securing her from behind.

"Let go! Let go of me!"

Chifuyu would not let go though. "Houki, you cannot approach her!"

"No! Nee-san! Nee-san!"

A long eerie sound was heard from the monitor as the line shows itself to be flat. Everything showed the number of zero. Houki's world felt like it started to fall apart once again as her eyes widened with tears starting to form.

Did her older sister, Tabane Shinonono, the creator of the Infinite Stratos, just pass away on her deathbed?

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Musouka (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Opening)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen, the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika, the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki, and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Lion Heart in its 2nd Shift mode as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices a ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott Stalker, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

Raiden, Laura, and Charlotte arrive via BMW X6 car by a Blue Suns driver. Once they arrived at the rendezvous point, the three step out and are greeted by another male Blue Suns operative.

"It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight," The operative said. "They tell you what we're up against?"

"The recruiter at the counter in Afterlife was a little vague," Raiden said.

"We wouldn't get many hires if everyone knew the truth," the operative said unsurprisingly. "Jack's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there. He's got a superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground. But he's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll have him soon enough."

"I take it you have a plan?" asked Raiden.

"A small team is waiting to infiltrate is hideout, but we need to draw Jack's fire so they can move in."

"And that's where we come in?" asked Raiden.

"Exactly. You'll be on a distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Jack busy so the infiltration team can sneak in behind him."

"You're talking about suicide here," Laura said.

"Pretty much. But you look like you can handle it. Head up to the boulevard and get to the third barricade. Wait until the signal is all clear and then you can go in."

"So that bridge is the only way to his hideout?" asked Charlotte.

"Exactly," The operative confirmed. "Jack collapsed all the underground passageways and sealed the doors to the lower levels. We've got teams digging, but it's taking too long. If they can get Claire Venora's IS flying again, that'll help. But I'm hoping the infiltration team will finish the job and we can all go home."

"They were using an IS to take out one person?" asked Laura.

"Yeah – and Jack shot it down. Used his own IS, Storm Ghost, to take care of it. He didn't destroy it, but he knew just where to hit it to disable it. It wasn't even a fair fight. At least not for us. But luckily, his IS is disabled by an Anti-IS EMP we used earlier, so we have an advantage over him."

"Where is the infiltration team now?" asked Raiden.

"On the far side of the bridge, near his hideout. But they can't get any closer without being seen."

"How did they even get that close without being seen?" asked Laura.

"More distractions. Claire Venora, the Blue Suns' leader, used her IS to keep Jack busy. We were able to sneak a few men into his hideout before he took it down, but they're stuck there. We need to keep Jack focused on the bridge so he doesn't find them and wipe them out."

"Then we better get going," Raiden suggested.

The operative agreed. "Good idea. Watch yourself on the boulevard. Jack's killed dozens out there already."

The operative then returns to his post as the trio were left alone.

"Getting in will be easy," Laura said.

"But getting out is a problem," Charlotte finished her sentence.

Raiden agreed to both. "Let's just focus on finding Jack. Then we will figure out how to get back."

Raiden, Charlotte, and Laura then begin to walk to their destination. They had to walk through the Eclipse and Blood Pack bases first as both groups merely ignored the three to focus on when it is their turn to deal with Jack. Laura and Charlotte stuck close to Raiden and remained focus, ensuring that they were not there to chat with the other groups.

Raiden passed by some sort of datapad that contained vital information regarding all three groups. Reading into it briefly, it mentioned something about Aria and an uprising. Seeing this as evidence against Aria, Raiden stashes it away in his jacket pocket without being seen.

The two then found themselves in an open courtyard with barricades used as cover for different parts. As soon as they entered though, one of the freelancers gets sniped in the head and thrown back. The trio went for cover and realize that they were now in the danger zone of being sniped by Jack.

A couple minutes passed by while they were in cover. Flushing out, they begin a walk towards the bridge. They see the final barricade against the entrance and see that their operative was right. The bridge is a killing zone and getting past it is not easy as it was littered with bodies and debris.

Laura then spots a brief white light emanating off of Jack's hideout and saw a red dot on Raiden.

"Cover!" cried Laura as she pins Raiden down.

A shot was heard as Laura pushes Raiden down. By then, a .338 caliber round zooms right past Laura at the back of her hair, trimming off some of it. Two more shots were fired as the trio get to cover.

Once the shooting stopped, Laura gets off of Raiden as the two stay down and in cover behind a crate box.

"He's armed with a McMillan TAC-338 Sniper Rifle," Raiden said. "That thing can puncture a head clean through."

"We need to keep moving then," Charlotte said as she was about to activate her IS. But Raiden stops her.

"No wait!" Raiden called out. "Don't use your IS just yet."

"Why not?" asked Charlotte.

"We don't want to fire back at Jack. He'll win that way."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"We go along with the freelancers, and then on my signal, we can get rid of them and then get to Jack. We need him alive."

Speaking of the freelancers, the green light was given as the freelancer mercenaries began to hop over the wall towards the exposed bridge to lay down covering fire for their fellow mercs to push through.

"Jack doesn't have much time," Charlotte said with the mercs advancing on him.

"We better get in there, then," Laura said.

A couple of mercs soon fire on Jack who was under cover. One of them fired a grenade launcher which missed completely, making Jack come out of hiding and fire at the mercs in front of Raiden and the girls as they got over the barricade.

"Come on. Let's give these guys a surprise of our own," Raiden said as he cracks his knuckles and activates his IS Sovereign Spirit.

Laura and Charlotte also activate their IS and follow along behind a couple of freelancer mercenaries firing away at Jack. By the time they enter into the hideout, Raiden notices a freelancer mercenary working on an explosive device on the ground. Taking out his gunblade, Raiden fires away at the device which causes it to explode and take out all three of the mercs.

"He's with Jack!" cried one of the mercs from above the stairs. They fire away at the trio, but Charlotte provides cover fire with her rifles. Right now, there were only three freelancer mercenaries left and they were already firing away at them with their M16's.

One of the freelancers soon throws what appeared to be a normal frag grenade was, in reality, an Anti-IS EMP grenade. And it landed near Laura's left side, which was her blind spot.

"Laura, look out!" cried Charlotte, but it was too late. The EMP grenade went off and Laura was flung away, her IS disabled at the same time.

"Shit." Raiden exclaimed. "Charlotte, get to her. I'll handle these guys."

Charlotte goes out of cover to fire at the mercs to distract them as Raiden soon sneaks up behind from the stairs leading to the 2nd floor and uses his gunblade to cut one freelancer down. Deploying an ion cannon on his left hand, he fires at another one as the third runs for cover. The third mercenary fires back as Raiden goes to cover.

Then, Raiden spots a headlight above the mercenary as he goes out of cover to fire at it, bringing it down to hit the merc on the head and knocking him out.

The warm-up with the freelancers was over and Charlotte manages to wake Laura up and pull her up. The two went up the stairs to regroup with Raiden.

"You two alright?" asked Raiden.

"Dammit. My IS… It's permanently disabled," Laura said angrily. "That damn EMP blast from that merc."

"I'm sorry, Laura," Raiden said. "We'll be sure to get it fixed back at the Academy. But right now…"

The trio were right in front of the door leading to Jack the Ripper. Charlotte brings out her Shield Pierce to break down the door as it is blown away.

The trio enter through the doors and see Jack the Ripper adorned in an interesting suit. He wore a red-hooded leather jacket adorned in red, gray, and white. He wore a red mask underneath the hood. His gray shirt was adorned with a red skull picture up front but it also looked like there was some medium armor plating covering the chest and stomach area. With leather pants and steel-toed shoes, multiple buckles were strapped around his legs to holster his dual pistols, along with some flashbangs equipped on his belt. ( **Author's note** : _Picture him as the Red Hood from Arkham Knight Red Hood DLC_ )

"Jack the Ripper?" asked Raiden. But the Ripper gave a one second finger up to tell him to wait. The last freelance mercenary turned around the corner to spot Jack but was sniped down straight through the throat.

With time to catch his breath, Jack stands up before he removes his mask and sits down before putting on a black western style cowboy hat. His face was American, mainly Texan, but he had red hair and red eyes. What was unique was a large black eyepatch that shared a similar design to Laura's but had a dark purple outline across the edges and a black and purple emblem which was unfortunately too small to make out just now. Although at first glance he looked fairly tough and intimidating, the way he sat and was laxed in Raiden's presence showed a more prominent sense of pride and dignity, and his mannerisms as well.

"Raiden. I didn't want you to follow me."

Raiden realized who Jack the Ripper was, to his shock and surprise. He deactivates his IS, prompting Charlotte to do the same.

"Jake?! The hell are you doing here?"

"Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice," Jake said while tapping onto his sniper rifle.

"You okay?" asked Raiden.

"Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work, especially on my own."

"Is he…another friend of yours, Raiden?" asked Charlotte.

"He is," Raiden answered. "Girls, this is Jake Jackson. Close friend of mine and Scott's, Air Force captain, FEISAR commander, and another male IS pilot."

"Another what now?" asked Laura again for confirmation.

"You heard him," Jake said. "I too am a male IS pilot best kept secret. The world is not exactly ready for more male IS pilots showing up. So for now, I work for FEISAR, a private military corporation. PMC I am sure you have heard."

"You left the military?" asked Raiden.

"I was formally discharged once I signed up with FEISAR. But I still have to answer the executive branch's call for war."

Both Charlotte and Laura were shocked. Here they were in the worst place for criminals and meeting the 4th male who can pilot an IS. It is another one for the books.

"What even brought you out here on Omega?" asked Raiden.

"Aside from looking for a cure enzyme for Tabane, as I no doubt come to surmise that is why you came, let's just say I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap back at the States. Figured I could do more good on my own with FEISAR backing me up. At least it is not a bad place to find criminals here. All I have to do is point my gun and shoot."

"Since when did you start calling yourself Jack the Ripper?" asked Charlotte.

"It was a code name I always used back then. And an unpleasant one," Jake's mind briefly flashes back to his earlier life before he shakes it off. Chuckling a bit, he says "I don't mind it but please, for your sakes, it's just Jake to you. Or Jackson if you prefer."

"How on earth did you even manage to piss off the three most powerful mercenary groups?" asked Laura.

"It wasn't easy," Jake said. "I really had to work at it. Plus, they were the only leads I could find to look for a cure enzyme for Tabane. So naturally, I had to get my hands dirty and get their attention."

Jake briefly looks outside to the bridge leading to his hideout.

"I am amazed though they teamed up to fight me. They must really hate me."

"You nearly killed us a couple of times, by the way," Charlotte said.

"Concussive rounds only. No harm done. Didn't want the mercs getting suspicious," Jake justified but the others were not convinced. "If I wanted to do more than give you a bruise, I would have done that. Besides, you were taking your sweet time. I needed to get you moving."

"Well, we got here," Raiden said. "But I don't think getting out will be easy."

"No, it won't," Jake agreed as he stands up. "That bridge has saved my life… funneling all those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"We can't just sit here all day picking down targets," Laura said. "Not with my IS deactivated permanently."

"It's not all that bad," Jake concurs. "My IS is also deactivated permanently thanks to them. This place has held them off so far. And with the three of you…"

"What are you thinking?" asked Charlotte.

"I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances," JJ suggests. "It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan."

"Their numbers won't help them in here, anyway. Plus it may be our only way out of here," Raiden said.

"Agreed. Let's see what they're up to…" JJ goes over to the window to check what is coming over the bridge. He brings his sniper rifle up to check out the enemy.

"Hmmm…" Jake said. "Looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look. Scouts. Eclipse, I think."

Raiden takes the sniper offered by Jake and looks through the scope to see a multitude of mech units armed and coming over the bridge. Simple in design, they were bipedal humanoid security robots designed for security detail and guard duty in locations where manpower is an issue, or where the use of guards for "around the clock" shifts is unfeasible.

"That looks like a lot more than scouts," Raiden says as he hands the sniper back to JJ.

"Indeed. We better get ready," Jake agrees. "I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You… you can do what you do best. Just like old times, Raiden."

"Laura, take that sniper and assist Jake here," Jake points over to a spare .300 Win Mag with spare ammunition and Laura grabs it before setting up a position besides the American.

"Charlotte, you're with me," Raiden tells Charlotte as he activates his IS. Charlotte does the same as the two pilots go down a level to meet the enemy by the front door.

"Let's give the bastards everything we got!" JJ says as he lets off the first shot, striking one of the mechs in the head and destroying it before it self-destructed, taking out another two.

Charlotte and Raiden go down to the first level to meet the enemy head on as the latter uses his gunblade in its gun mode and one ion blaster on his left arm, he fires back. Charlotte uses her sniper rifle to take down targets, along with her assault rifles. The two deal with the targets closer to them while Laura and Jake begin sniping the incoming Eclipse mercenaries coming over the barricade to the bridge.

One by one, targets drop down to the ground like flies to a fly swatter. Most of these Eclipse mercenaries looked like rookies and that their strategy was simply to charge right in despite the bridge being littered with bodies. This felt almost too easy for the four but then again, for Eclipse, they were really eager to get rid of Jake due to getting under their skin lately.

Jake and Laura were killing the mercs with their sniper rifles since they were using real bullets. But for Raiden and Charlotte, their bullets could only knock them out. Still, it counts as a casualty for Eclipse.

Jake fires one last shot at one last Eclipse merc right in the heart as he collapses. Then, the Eclipse's leader of the group, Jang Hyung-cheol, steps out into the light to take this personally.

"If you want something done properly…" Jang said to himself. "Alright, Jack. Let's see if you can handle this."

Jang then deploys a large mech unit that had a large mechanical turret-like head whose shape gives the impression of a distinct face and snout. This was connected via a neck to a smaller body at the back of which are two large, hip-like structures. Like the head, the neck, body and hips were mechanical. All were connected via mechanical movable joints. The joint connecting the head to the neck allowed the head to turn 360 degrees. Attached to the hips were a pair of very strong legs with three-toed clawed feet and a single large claw on each heel. These legs, unlike the head, neck, body and hips, were biological, save for the claw on the heel. The legs were composed of artificially created muscle tissue cloned from the stem cells of ungulate embryos. Owing to this, the legs, despite largely being mechanical, strongly resembled the muscles of living organisms. It walked on their toes. Because each hip was connected to the body via a ball joint, the legs had a very large range of motion. For unknown reasons, the central front area of the hips had a warning sign forbidding anyone from trying to strike at this area.

Both atop the head and between the hips at the front of the body was a dome-shaped sensor capable of detecting visible light and infrared and is equipped with night vision and other enhanced imaging abilities, such as the ability to scan through solid objects. A Gekko also had aural sensors, enabling it to detect sound. It also carried two .50 heavy machine guns on top, tube launchers for anti-tank missiles, and an array of grenade launchers on the back of the head.

( **Author's note** : _Look up the Gekko from the Metal Gear series_ )

"Damn. They're sending out the heavy mechs," Raiden radioed over, but Jake was alright with it.

"That problem should take care of itself." Jake said as the mech stopped in its tracks.

The large mech had orange electricity around its skin before it turned on the several Eclipse mercs coming over the bridge and open fires.

"Did you just—" Laura was interrupted by Jake.

"Hack into it? Yes," Jake confirms. "Figured they'd use this sooner or later so I took precautions."

"That's impressive," Laura commended.

The heavy mech was so out of control that it was stampeding wildly, firing off in all directions. This made all four members of the group to duck behind cover.

"I'll take care of the legs!" Raiden said to Charlotte. "You distract it!"

Charlotte flushes out of cover as she fires on the machine, grabbing its attention. She barrel-rolls and flees from the machine guns and missiles firing at her. Raiden sees the opportunity to come out of hiding to slice at the legs, bring it to its knees. But the machine tries to kick Raiden by swiping him, hitting him and making him hit a wall. Shaking off the impact, he picks up a flash grenade from one of the dead mercenaries and tosses it in front of the heavy machine, which explodes and blinds its optics.

Raiden then manages to sneakily get on top and stab the heavy mech straight in its armor. Using his gunblade as a control mechanism, he directs the walking machine around. Deploying his ion blaster in his right hand, he blasts at the heavy machine for it to fire its missiles and its heavy machine guns at the Eclipse who were scrambling for their lives.

Raiden was attempting to empty all of the armaments inside of it as he unleashed hell on the Eclipse, sparing no one from the crazy gunfire. Taking his gunblade out Raiden jumps in front of it and slices the machine vertically down before he dashes forward and chops the legs. The machine falls apart and explodes behind Raiden like he was in some action movie.

From the smoke, Jang Hyung-cheol came out with a K5 semi-automatic pistol and aimed it at Raiden's head.

"Raiden look out!" cried Charlotte from above.

But before Jang can pull the trigger, he was immediately sniped in the head and fell to the ground immediately. Raiden turned around to see Jang dead before he looked at the direction from where the bullet was fired. Jake's sniper left a smoking trail from the barrel.

Raiden gives a smile and mock salute.

"Looks like that's all of them. Come find me before they regroup," Jake called over the radio.

Charlotte and Raiden deactivate their IS and head back inside the hideout to meet back up with Jake. Eclipse was done for good.

 **10 MINUTES LATER** …

"You're kicking ass, Raiden," Jake commended. "They barely touched me. And we got Jang Hyung-cheol in the process. I've been hunting that little bastard for months."

"Why were you after him?" asked Charlotte.

"Aside from holding a key ingredient enzyme for Tabane's cure I was working on, he's also been shipping black market IS goods all over the States. Half the goods I seized back at FEISAR came from his team here on Omega," Jake explains. "I took out a big shipment a while back and killed his top lieutenant in the process. Not surprised he decided to work with the other mercs after that."

"We've still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns left. Think we can make a break for it?" asked Raiden.

"Maybe. Let's see what they're up to," Jake looks out to the bridge contemplating the mercs next move.

"They've reinforced the other side… heavily," Jake said. "But they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?"

A loud explosion was heard beneath their feet about a couple levels down. A shake was felt as alarms went off.

"What the hell was that?" asked Laura. Jake goes over to his security cameras on the lower levels to check to see what happened. And it wasn't good news.

"Damn it. They've breached the lower level. Blood Pack troops are already swarming in," Jake said. "Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You better get down there, Raiden. I'll keep the bridge clear."

"Let's split up two and two – keep someone here to watch your back," Raiden suggested.

"You sure?" asked Jake in concern. "Who knows what you'll find down there."

"Laura, stay here. Keep Jake safe," Raiden told the German girl as she prepared her sniper rifle.

"Loud and clear, lieutenant." Laura said as she went by Jake's side.

"Thanks, Raiden," Jake appreciated. "You better get going."

"How do Charlotte and I get to the basement?" asked Raiden.

"Go down a level – the basement door is on the west side of the main room, behind the stairs. I'll radio directions if you need help… but you've got to get down there quick. Good luck."

Heading back downstairs with Charlotte, Raiden finds the door behind the stairs and enters through immediately.

"Find the large shutters and seal them," Raiden said to himself. "Shouldn't be too hard."

The first shutter was already in front of them, about thirty feet away. Sprinting towards it, Raiden presses the large button and gets behind cover alongside Charlotte as Blood Pack mercs appear. It took 10 seconds for the shutters to close as the loudspeaker announces the countdown. The first shutter was then closed, without Charlotte or Raiden expending any bullets.

"Just two more shutters. Let's get them closed fast!" Raiden said to Charlotte.

Turning to the right through a door, there was a large garage warehouse where Blood Pack mercs were already all over the place. They also brought along with them German Shepherd attack dogs, thus this was going to be a little hard for the duo so as to not harm the animals.

Cutting through the garage warehouse was easy as it was mostly a walk in the park. Charlotte focused her attention on the mercs with her sniper rifle while Raiden took care of the attack dogs. One of them tries to leap at Raiden, growling as it does, but Raiden pushes it aside and into a net. The next one he grabs and tosses into a cage while for the last attack dog, he roars like a lion, making the dog back off.

"Well, that worked better than I thought," Raiden said on his roar. But he turned his attention back to closing the shutters as Charlotte finished taking care of the mercs. Raiden presses the red button which commences the closing sequence. Raiden, utilizing his gunblade on its gun mode, fires at an explosive canister or two to distract the Blood Pack reinforcements coming in. The shutter soon closes afterwards after 10 seconds.

"One more shutter to go," Charlotte said as she blindly fired off her shotgun, incapacitating a hidden Blood Pack merc who was behind a crate.

"Jake, what's your status?" asked Raiden over the comm.

"Here they come. There's not too many yet," Jake responded over the comm.

"We better double time it," Raiden said as he and Charlotte left for the warehouse and went for the left side of the basement towards the last shutter. Opening the door there were multiple barricades set up. It provided cover for both the duo and the Blood Pack mercs, with a few equipped with flame throwers of all weapons. Cutting through the first few, Charlotte turns a corner, but Raiden pulls her back as a Blood Pack pyro merc unleashes its flame thrower.

Raiden huddles Charlotte close to her so as to shield her from the flames. They didn't hurt him thanks to his IS being a full body armored suit, but he was being cooked alive slowly. He was already starting to sweat, and Charlotte can feel the heat increasing on the armor.

Once the flame dies down, Raiden turns around sharply and uses his hand to grapple the pyro, burning his face with a metal hand before tossing him to a few other pyro mercs.

"Now, Charlotte!" cried Raiden as Charlotte fires away at the canister on the pyro's back. It explodes and takes out the other pyro mercs, along with a few unlucky crooks who were cooked alive.

"Better get those shutters shut, lieutenant. Jackson and I cannot hold these guys off for long," Laura said over the comm as she snipes a Blood Pack merc.

"We've just reached the last shutter. We'll be done soon," Raiden answered.

Raiden then commences the shutdown as he and Charlotte trade shots with Blood Pack reinforcements. Replacing the attack dogs were pyros as Charlotte and Raiden respectively utilize their sniper rifle and their ion blaster to shoot at the canisters on their backs and make them explode and burn the rest. The last shutter finally closes and the basement was secured.

 **BACK AT THE HIDEOUT** …

"Get back here, Raiden. They're coming in through the doors," Jake radioed over to Raiden. But the door was quickly blown wide open as five Blood Pack mercenaries swarmed in, along with their leader, Garret Jones.

Garret Jones' body was a complete cyborg, the only "flesh part" being his head and face, the former being baldheaded. Specially customized to suit his needs, Garret carried two giant machetes that could be merged into a scissors-like contraption, pincer blades to be exact, to cause further damage to his enemies. ( **Author's note** : _Look up Sundowner from Metal Gear Rising Re-vengeance_ )

"Raaah! Rip them to shreds!" ordered Garret before he saw one of his men on his right get sniped in the head and another on his left sniped in the heart.

Garret turns to his left and sees Jake and Laura above with their sniper rifles, the latter unfamiliar to him.

"Watch my back. I'll deal with Jack and his puny princess!"

One of the mercs points to Charlotte and Raiden who came back in the nick of time to deal the Blood Pack and come to Jake's aid. That said merc was soon gunned down by Raiden's gunblade.

With Blood Pack now inside the compound, things were going to get messy real fast. Garret Jones and one other Blood Pack merc, his personal guard, went up the stairs and threw the rest at Raiden and Charlotte.

Three of the five mercs plus an attack dog pinned Raiden and Charlotte down. The attack dog charges forward to find Raiden as the animal leaps forward and grabs Raiden's arm. Not feeling any pain, Raiden tosses the poor pup over to a net and throws the animal outside, making it land in an unknown destination.

Raiden and Charlotte soon come out of hiding with the attack dog out of the way as they engage the Blood Pack mercs, who carried AK-74 assault rifles. Charlotte manages to shield pierce one and launch it out of the window while Raiden slices another with his gunblade. Switching his gunblade to gun mode, Raiden and Charlotte both fire at the last merc straight to the head, knocking him out for good.

"Garret's got me pinned down. Laura and I need help here, Raiden!" Jake called over the radio, prompting Raiden and Charlotte to get up the stairs to the second level.

Laura was busy tending to the bodyguard of Garret as Jake was left to deal with Garret. With a high-frequency blade, Jake duels Garret but with his IS disabled, he was no match for him. Jake goes for an upward slash but is blocked by one of Garret's machetes and the British gives a horizontal slash, making Jake cover. But his footing is misbalanced as Garret trips him to the ground and kicks his sword away. Jake was soon down on the ground with no weapon available.

"You're done, Jack." Garret said as he combines his two machetes into pincer blades and raises them, ready to impale the poor cowboy. But he is soon tackled from behind by Raiden as they crash through a window and back down to the first floor. Landing on him, Raiden backs off as Garret gets up.

Garret is then met with a jump kick by Raiden when he uses both feet. Flipping backwards and landing perfectly, Raiden lands a gut blow to Garret, pushing him back to a wall and destroying it. Garret attempts to grab Raiden, but the lion dodges before he is kicked to the stomach, making him flip backwards. Garret then grabs an AK-74 from the ground and fires away at Raiden, making the blind boy use one of his wings to act as a shield.

Getting out of firing range, Raiden spins around and charges forward, picking up the pincer blades, and swipes the rifle away from Garret. Spinning around again, he impales Garret through, but the British tough guy holds his ground as he chokes Raiden with his left hand. Blood spurts from his mouth and onto his body as Raiden impales him even further. Raiden lets go and punches the sword clean through, coming out of the backside with the heart impaled at the tip. The innards were out as Garret looked at surprise, shock, and anger.

With that said, Garret Jones fell to the ground, with a hole in his chest.

"They stopped. Come find me," Jake called over the radio.

With their leader dead, Blood Pack was rounded up. Now only one group remained. And this gave all four time to catch their breath. Laura sat on top of the bodyguard she had managed to knock out with her sniper rifle resting on her lap as Jake sits across from her.

 **10 MINUTES LATER** …

"Thanks, Raiden. They hardly got through to me," Jake said. "And we took out Garret Jones and his Blood Pack. This day just gets better and better. He was one tough son of a bitch."

"You fought him with him before?" asked Laura.

"Yeah, we tangled once. Caught him alone. None of his gang to help him. I still couldn't take him out, even with my IS. He was augmented cybernetically all over his body to improve efficiency, willingly took part in experiments just so he could be the strongest guy around. He's a freak of nature. He just kept at it until his men showed up. It was close, but I had to let him go," Jake then looks at Jones' dead body one floor below him. "Not this time."

"Only the Blue Suns are left. I say we take our chances and fight our way out," Raiden informed.

"I think you're right. Claire Venora's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides, she won't be expecting us to meet her head on—"

The window to the side suddenly breaks from a rocket deployed by an IS. It then fires a minigun spray all over the hideout.

"Watch out!" cried Charlotte as everyone gets to cover.

"Dammit! I thought I took that thing out already!" cried Jake as the IS goes out of sight. He goes for cover with Laura but unfortunately, his hand was snaked around Laura's stomach because he had to pull her in for cover, making the German girl blush a little.

"They're offloading troops! Watch your back, Raiden!" cried Jake as Blue Suns troops drop in through the broken window. They started firing all over the place as the four ducked and covered. By their counts, there were at least 5 of them.

Two of them held AEK-971 assault rifles while another two held Benelli M1 12-gauge shotguns. Their leader, who looked like a second in command to the Blue Suns, held a FARA 83 assault rifle.

"Raiden!" Jake cries to his best friend. "There's flashbangs over by the shelf!"

Jake points to the shelf as Raiden sees it in plain sight to his left.

"Cover me!" cried Raiden as he makes a break for it. Charlotte, Jake, and Laura go out and fire away to provide cover as Raiden gets to the shelf and grabs a few flashbangs. Setting one off and tossing it, Raiden gets back to cover before the flashbang goes off.

Distracted by the light, all five of the Blue Suns mercs tried to adjust their eyes but as soon as they did, Charlotte swipes one away with her shield pierce while Raiden cuts another down with his gunblade before switching it to gun mode and shooting at another with a Benelli M1 shotgun. Laura and Jake snipe the last Blue Suns merc with a shotgun before Raiden goes to fight the second in command.

But that fight was easy for Raiden as the second in command simply charged into Raiden and fired at him. The bullets were deflected off easily from his IS armor and Raiden simply kicked the merc back before he grabs him and tosses him out the window and incinerates him with his lascannons.

"They're rappelling down the side wall. Ground floor!" cried Jake as Raiden, Charlotte, and Laura go down to the 1st level of the hideout. Laura stays up top with her sniper rifle to provide cover while Charlotte and Raiden engage in close combat. Jake stays in the room to provide cover from the side.

Instead of five Blue Suns mercenaries this time, there were around 10 of them. While Jake and Laura were picking down targets from above, Charlotte and Raiden went up close. The only melee weapon Charlotte had was her shield pierce but even then, she had to back off and use her rifles to fire back.

Charlotte then feels a hit to her knee as she is brought low. She crawls back for cover behind a couch. Luckily for her, her knee was protected by the armor, but the impact shockwave hurt a lot. All she could do now was use her rifles.

Raiden utilizes his melee combat training to engage the mercs and cut each and every one in his way down with his gunblade. He kicks one merc in the gut to send him fly over to crash into another. Using his BITS, he sends them out like flying arrows to attack the mercs and knock them out unconscious.

Once the mercs were taken care of, Raiden goes to check on Charlotte behind her couch.

"You good?" asked Raiden.

"I'm okay," said Charlotte.

Back up above, Jake and Laura look around with their sniper rifles to see any more signs of the enemy. But it was quiet. Too quiet, for Jake's tastes. The Blue Suns do not go down easily, especially their leader who is persistent.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard on Jake's left. It was the Blue Suns' leader.

"JACK!" cried Claire Venora in her Fang Quake IS that was adorned in blue and white. Jake spots her and pushes Laura out of the way before he goes to run for cover. But the Blue Suns leader unleashes her 4 barreled minigun on her left arm onto Jake, hitting his leg armor and making him crawl to safety behind a crate.

"Did you think you can screw with the Blue Suns!?" cried Claire.

"This ends now!" cried Claire as she fires one salvo rocket. At the same time she fired, Jake goes out of cover in an attempt to shoot but the rocket explodes right in front of him, flinging him back to a wall and knocking him out.

"Jake!" cries Raiden as he gets to him and sees him unconscious, most likely wounded. He was too late and now has to make that damn IS pilot pay for harming his close friend.

"Laura, provide cover for Jake. Charlotte, distract the pilot and buy me some time."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Charlotte.

"Make her pay with every inch of her life. Now go!"

Laura gets up close to Jake and pulls him out of the way before she fires away at the IS. At the same time though, she cannot do much other than stay in cover since that minigun and the rockets trump over a puny sniper rifle like hers. Thus, to her annoyance, all she could do was stay in cover.

Charlotte crashes outside and uses her shield pierce to take on Claire, but the Fang Quake IS pilot had a knife in her hands that she used to block the strike. Bringing up her minigun, she fires away as Charlotte backs off and takes off in the air. The bullets barely grazed her IS but they were not enough to do some serious damage.

After all, she was just told to serve as a distraction by Raiden's orders and buy him time for something.

Soon, Claire unleashes her heat seeking missiles over at Charlotte. Cursing to herself, Charlotte decides to surge all power units and prepares for reverse thrusters. She had been working on a new technique where if missiles were following her, say Kanzashi's, she would use her reverse thrusters to spin herself along with the missiles until they come into contact with one another and destroy each other. The only downside is that it leaves her nauseous from all the constant spinning.

"Grr…" Claire was getting more and more annoyed. "Hold still, you piece of shit!"

To Charlotte, it seemed Claire was the type who'd get pissed easily over nuisances. Claire was already firing away at her with her minigun. Charlotte could not fire back lest she risk getting hit by any one of those bullets since they tore through everything, even IS.

"Charlotte! Now!" Charlotte heard Raiden's voice over the comm. Pulling up in front of the hideout, Claire followed her.

"This ends here!" Claire shouts as she arms the rest of her rockets, ready to fire at Charlotte. Charlotte however smirked, for she looked briefly behind her to see what Raiden was doing.

"Not today," Charlotte said as she pulls up to reveal her trump card. She lands at a safe distance away from this spectacular event.

Raiden is shown with his lascannons pointed forward directly to Claire from his shoulders. But the lascannons were powered up with blue electricity cackling off. Raiden used a portion of his Akuruka to overcharge up the lascannons.

"Sayonara, bitch! This is for Jake!" Raiden said as he fires away his lascannons.

Claire Venora could not escape from the two laser blasts that consumed her. In rage and in defeat, she screams Jack's name and curses him as she is incinerated into ashes. When the light dies down, Raiden retracts the lascannons and retracts them before deactivating his IS. He feels the sweet moment of vengeance pass through him before he remembers Jake's injury. Charlotte joins in with him.

Raiden goes to check on a down Jake, who was already covered in his own pool of blood. A small sense of despair crept through Raiden as he checks on his close friend. He had already lost his Mentor before, he was not going to lose his best friend.

* **GASP** * A huge gasp was heard from Jake as he woke up.

"Jake!" cries Raiden in realization that his friend was alive. But barely.

Raiden turns Jake over to see that his whole left side was severely damaged, with blood gushing out like a fire hydrant. His eye patch was gone to reveal an eye as black as night, showing a dark glow around the edge of his pupil, which was a deep shade of scarlet red. The shape of the iris was different as it was sharp and piercing like that of a serpent. It was an eye that could fill the bravest of men's hearts with fear.

For Raiden though, he has seen such an eye already and was more focused on getting his friend to safety. But to ensure his two friends do not see it, Raiden grabs a towel to cover it and put pressure on the left side of his face to hold the blood in.

"We're getting you out of here, Jake! Just hold on."

Laura takes out the first aid kit to provide bandages, but the wound was so bad that Jake needed to get to a hospital and fast. Jake's arm was also messed up, his ulna and radius bone parts of his arm were sticking out of his flesh. His wrist was also purple, like the entire wrist was shattered. His left shoulder was also out of its socket. Charlotte turned away briefly as she nearly barfed at the sight.

"Call Kanzashi! Get her to open a Groundbridge," Raiden told Charlotte.

"We need to hurry. He's in bad shape," Laura said.

* * *

Aria was in her car from a very far distance with Siren and one male elite guard, the latter being the driver. Truth be told, they all witnessed the battle taking place by Jack's hideout, every single event. Luckily, their presence remained hidden from both sides and were watching from the shadows in a black dark blue Mercedes Benz E400 sedan.

"Is this how you envisioned it, Aria?" asked Siren next to her.

"The three merc groups and Jack all taken care of by the second male IS pilot?" asked Aria. "It actually turned out better than I thought it would."

"And what about the blind lion?" asked Siren.

"He proved himself useful to me, one way or the other. And isn't that what really matters?"

Aria takes a sip of her Moscow Mule as she sees Raiden and his friends extract Jack through the Groundbridge Portal before that portal eventually closes. The building was all that remained of smoke, fire, and debris that was also littered with bodies of the mercs.

Aria also found herself an unexpected gift from Raiden. The attack dog he wrapped up in the net and threw landed in a pile of foam in the trash bin. Aria quickly had it captured and tamed easily, stowed away and brought to Afterlife.

"Call him in. He has a deal with me that he must live up to."

"Yes, Aria. Drive," Siren orders the elite guard as he starts up the car and drives back to Afterlife.

Aria only looks out in the window of Omega, relieved that her city is now ridden of Jack and the three merc groups who had been causing havoc for months. But now, she was looking forward to working with Raiden.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER** …

Raiden was in the Student Council room waiting and filling out some paperwork. He has only heard that Jake has been in an emergency medical care for the past three days. That rocket to the face not only damaged him but also tore up his left arm very well. It had to be amputated and replaced with a cybernetic arm. It had already been three days since Jake was in recovery and it took the best doctors and technicians to patch him up.

Tatenashi enters the student council room to give a report. Raiden stands up to greet her.

"Aruji-sama. We've done what we could for Jackson. But he took a bad hit," Tatenashi said.

Raiden lowers his head a bit. He can clearly recall the injury Jake had from that rocket.

"The doctors and nurses corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. His entire left arm is replaced with a cybernetic arm like yours, something from his company FEISAR provided," Tatenashi explains. "Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but..."

The door opens up to reveal a walking Jake Jackson, with a medical patch on the left side of his face and a new acquired cybernetic arm. His face was mostly intact, but the patch was there to keep it together. On its shoulder was the head of a snake bearing its fangs and three spikes protruded right from the top. But like Raiden's arm, it was state of the art technology courtesy of FEISAR'S cutting-edge technology to act as a real-life arm complete with a synthetic nerve system connected to the brain, CMT synthetic muscle fiber, adamantium metal bone structure, and synthetic plasma blood.

Jake was also wearing his IS Academy uniform, indicating he is now a student of the Academy. Custom made as usual per his imagination, the shoes were a pair of formal black leather ones and his trousers had red trimming around his ankles. His blazer was somewhat similar to Ichika's but the collar was both flatter and looser which allowed a more prominent view of the Burgundy colored shirt and white tie he wore.

"Hey, Raiden," Jake greeted his best friend. Tatenashi was surprised.

"Wow. For a cowboy he is strong. I didn't think he be up yet."

Raiden could only smile as he turns to his best friend.

"Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?" asked Jake.

"Hell, Jake, you were always ugly," Raiden quipped. "Slap a face tattoo on there, and no one will even notice."

Jake got a laugh out of that one, but it immediately transitioned to pain. "Ha-ah! Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is. Ah, probably for the best. Everyone was always ignoring you and hitting on me. Time for you to get a fair shot at it."

Raiden could only roll his scarred eyes in amusement as Tatenashi smiles and takes her leave, leaving the two best friends alone to catch up. Once she exited the room, Jake moved on to more serious matters.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about you," JJ said. "Phantom Task, Raiden. You sure there is no more of that brainwashing gunk inside of your head?"

"You doubt me, JJ?" asked Raiden as he tosses to him his flask of pure scotch.

"No," Jake denies as he catches it. "But I know you are never good with your past, especially since it is rapidly catching up. I've already heard some bad things from Scott regarding you." Jake proceeds to take a gulp of his favorite alcohol.

"That's why I am glad you are here, Jake. If I am walking into hell, I want someone I trust at my side."

"You realize this war of yours has me walking into hell, too right?" JJ jokingly asks. "Hah. Just like Somalia all over again."

Raiden would adhere to that. Somalia was the one place he and JJ wished were stuck in for a few days, pinned down by the militia. Jake's chopper was shot down by an RPG and Raiden evacuated him to a safe area, all the while committing guerilla warfare tactics just for them to get out of the militia's aim and back to base.

"My cure will be ready soon. We should head down and check on Tabane."

"Good idea."

Both the boys start walking from the student council room over to the underground hospital room. It was a little quiet for the both of them. Back in their military days, those two were always together, sometimes with Scott. Memories were brought back to the surface from the back of their minds. Those good days of old when they were just young soldiers.

"By the way, what were still doing on Omega while I was out of it for three days?" asked Jake.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Raiden said as his mind flashes back to his "personal reward" from Aria.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** …

 _Raiden and Aria were sitting together on the couch, closer than ever. Being served drinks by Siren, they engaged in casual talk._

" _Perfect," Raiden said to Siren as she pours him his drink, which was a vesper martini on the rocks._

" _Would you mind if I ask you a business question?" Aria asked with her Moscow Mule in hand as she scoots closer to Raiden._

" _Depends on the question," Raiden said._

" _It has to do with…death."_

" _A subject in which you're well-versed," Raiden observes as he takes his drink into his hands._

" _And how would you know that?"_

" _Only a certain kind of woman who is the pirate queen of Omega wears a casual outfit whilst carrying around a Model 629 .44 revolver inside her jacket holster."_

" _One can never be too careful when facing handsome men wearing customized IS Academy uniforms carry Berettas strapped to their hips." Aria counters. "I am correct in assuming you took care of Jack?" Aria asks curiously._

" _Yes," Raiden answers immediately yet casually._

" _May I ask why you needed him alive? It's obviously more than just intel that he had."_

" _Rumor has it he carried a cure for Tabane Shinonono, who is currently at the Academy and dying. Plus, coming to you for his whereabouts was the only way to find him."_

 _Aria takes a sip of her drink slowly. Raiden was good and crafty, yet she still thinks, in her prideful mind, that she is better._

" _You'd be careful about what you wish for," Aria said. "Not many people can simply come to me asking for information."_

" _Information is power, as you said," Raiden reminded her. "Speaking of which, you may want to take a look at this."_

 _Raiden hands her over a datapad that, when read, showed information about Claire and the other leaders plotting to overthrow Aria. It had information of a meeting location with other minor gang leaders who sought the same thing. It also contained names and locations of weapons shipments, money drop-offs, trafficked girls, and even foreign contacts with gangs outside of Omega._

" _Interesting," Aria said. She then violently threw the datapad over to Ken, who took over Seo-yun's place for today._

" _Would someone like to tell me how this information slipped the net?" Aria demandingly asked._

" _I'll look into it," Ken said as he and a few other guards went over to the back to decipher the information._

" _Thank you for the drink, Raiden," Aria casually smiles as she hands her drink over to Siren. As she gets up though, Raiden gently grasps her hand to hold her back. Amused, Aria sits back down gently._

" _You put on a good show," Raiden said. "But ever since we sat down together with drinks in hands, you haven't stopped looking at a couple of your regular guards by the bar. Truth be told, they are spies. All three of them served one other ruler of Omega before you took over and they were immensely loyal to him. Even after you took over, they still bore hatred for your 'usurping', seeing their boss made as your trophy. You know you cannot touch them because they answer only to Patriarch, their former ruler, and yet he does nothing to get back at you and rightfully so, which makes them tick. He knows not of this coup despite the mercy you granted him so long ago."_

 _Raiden then turns Aria's wrist over gently to see what appeared to be a cuff mark. "The cuff mark on your wrist shows that you were the favorite dancer to Patriarch. He treated you fairly but also like a slave. You didn't usurp his rule to simply make Omega more vibrant and healthier living for the people. You also did it for yourself because you wanted them to know that for as strong as he was, you were the better. And all this time under your rule, those three men have plotted with the three most powerful gangs on Omega to conspire and lead a coup to overthrow you and bring back those 'glory days.' With all three of the gangs gone, now they have taken this personal. They will kill Patriarch and you will have no one left. And even if you discovered it, it will have been too late and you will be returned to that horrid position you were before."_

" _You know nothing about it," Aria said. Raiden then whispers something into her ear._

" _I know when a woman is afraid and pretending not to be," Raiden responded._

 _Aria then asked one question seriously. "How much do you know about fear?"_

" _All there is and more," Raiden said._

" _But not like this," Aria said. "Not like him."_

" _I can help you," Raiden said. "We made a deal after all."_

 _Aria was stuck for once in her life. She could not find her way out of this. Yet for all her pride, she knew Raiden was her best chance to ensure her safety and continuing rule of Omega._

" _And how will you help me with this?" asked Aria._

" _Let me deal with them. And I will confront Patriarch about this," Raiden said._

 _Aria looked deeply into Raiden's blindfold, as if she was trying to pierce his eyes. She was still unsure of what exactly will happen, but she now had to leave everything up to Raiden and hope he will use any means necessary to get rid of those three men._

" _When you leave, they will confront you and kill you," Aria said as Raiden briefly turns to sense the three rogue guards. "You will extract whatever information you can out of Patriarch and deal with this coup alone. If you survive, meet up with Siren by tonight. She will take you to my house, where we will discuss the reward."  
_

 _Aria then whispers in his ear, "Very nice to meet you…Kingslayer."_

 _Aria then takes her leave to attend to some other business, leaving Raiden alone on the couch. He spots the three guards making a move. Sensing it was time, Raiden drinks the rest of his martini and gives it back to Siren._

 _Walking back down to Afterlife, Raiden is soon confronted by the three rogue guards, all of them Malaysian. The on in front of him was larger and tougher while the other two were slightly older but more fit. Raiden turns to see himself surrounded._

 _Pretending to stand down and surrender, Raiden starts to go down to his knee before he uppercuts the large guard in front of him. The other two go for him but Raiden kicks one guard in the knee and deflects an incoming attack by the other. Keeping the one he knocked in the knee down to the ground, he engages with the other before he swipes his face with a claw and palm strikes him in the chest._

 _The first guard he uppercut earlier then tackled Raiden and brought him down to a pool area below Afterlife. The two only stood on a circular platform 20 feet in diameter, two large great white sharks circling around them._

 _Standing up on the slippery platform, Raiden and the rogue guard circled each other, waiting for one to make a move. The guard tries to hook but Raiden easily dodges and hooks back. The guard stumbles as Raiden nearly falls off the edge, the shark almost biting him._

 _Raiden is then gripped from behind, lifted up by the guard, and slammed to the ground on his back. It makes him drop his Beretta M9. Seeing this, the guard picks it up as Raiden stands up. The guards points the gun at Raiden but Raiden holds something else in his hand: the empty cartridge._

" _Good luck with that," Raiden said. The guard was surprised and shocked as the cartridge was empty. But while he was busy tinkering with the gun, the guard was snatched from one of the two sharks from behind and dragged down to the watery depths to be food. The other shark joins in._

 _Partially deploying his IS, Raiden uses its boosters to get back up, only for a gun to be shown into his face by one of the downed rogue guards. But that guard was soon kicked in the face by Siren with her heel. She then offers a hand to Raiden._

" _Thank you," Raiden gestured as he takes Siren's hand. But then as he is pulled up, Siren briefly kisses him and whispers,_

" _Thank_ _ **you**_ _… For saving Aria."_

 _ **LATER**_ _…_

 _Aria received word of what had happened with Patriarch. Apparently, he was in a little coup of his own. Well, more like assassination attempt by his own men. After the three rogue guards were taken care of by Raiden, the blind boy immediately set out to look for him in the lower parts of Afterlife. He was told, by one of the elite guards of Afterlife, that after much digging around, a few of Patriarch's men turned traitor and were on their way to end him for being in a sorry broken state, a 'trophy slave' to Aria as they would call it. But Raiden easily took care of it, keeping Aria's trophy alive._

 _Aria was already in her shower, washing herself off. Naked in all her glory, she rinses her hair as she looks at her right wrist to see the cuff mark on her. Briefly, images of her days as a personal slave dancer to Patriarch rummaged through her mind but they were soon blown away as she felt a presence behind her, slowly grasping her hips as he nuzzles her neck._

 _Aria knew who this was as she smelled his long silver hair like that of a lion's mane. She shivers at the cold touch as lust carves through her body, bringing her old self out._

" _I like you better without your revolver," Raiden said from behind as he kisses Aria's neck and bringing his fingers to touch at her core._

" _I feel naked without it," Aria replies lustfully as she turns around, grasps Raiden's head and passionately kisses him._

 _Their tongues intertwine as both grasped one another's body. Aria tasted like Omega itself according to Raiden, whatever Omega's taste was exactly. Raiden's hand slithers down her spine before he grabs her right tush, making her wrap a leg around his waist. She then felt him enter inside of her willingly as he squeezes her left breast firmly. Then began the intimate thrusting that left Aria blissful._

 _A passionate night was all that was left for the rest of the evening as both the pirate queen and the blind lion engage for two hours in the shower and on the bed, climaxing more times than one could count._

 _ **Next Morning**_ _…_

 _Morning rays shone through the room onto Raiden's form. He slept pretty well last night. Yet as he wakes, he senses he is in the wrong room and in an unfamiliar place. But he immediately remembers last night._

 _Except the person he was sleeping with was now gone. Luckily for him, there was a note left on the table next to the bed._

 _ **You made my night unforgettable and amazing. Come back again soon.**_

 _ **-Aria**_

 _Raiden merely chuckled at that note as he tucked it away in his pocket. Exiting the bed, he puts his clothes back on and makes his way out of Aria's house and on his way to the Academy via escort by her elite guards._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS** …

* * *

Preparations have all been made for this moment. The cure was at last ready. With the enzyme retrieved from Omega, it was mixed and synthesized with the other treatment cures. Soon it turned from a yellow liquid to a black transparent gel-based paste.

With an IV fluid bag of the stuff hanging onto the IV stand, one was pumped into Tabane's stomach. Jake also had a hypodermic needle containing the cure and gently inserted it into Tabane's forearm, mainly into the artery.

Slowing inserting the cure in, everyone could only watch and wait for the results. Houki holds on to Tabane's left hand to her cheek as she watches for any sign of her sister waking up. Everyone else waited behind the glass window, Raiden included. All of them were watching this supposed miracle take place.

Thirty seconds in and it seemed like nothing had happened. Tabane's body remained the same as it was. Houki tightens her grip on Tabane's hand, feeling a sense of lost hope and despair as her tears just start to form.

' _Nee-san…please, wake up. Please… I can't live in a world without my sister.'_

But yet always, hope endures in the end.

A small beep is heard from the monitor. And then another. And then another. Color slowly revealed itself on Tabane's skin as her blood warmed up. Brain wave activity also started to increase back to its normal readings.

Slowly, but surely, Tabane's eyes fluttered open. At first all she saw was a blur and a bright light.

She was only looking upwards at the lights. Her sense of feeling was starting to come back to her, the first being a breathing mask on her face that was supplying her with oxygen. But the second one was her left hand grappled by something, like that of another hand. It was soft and warm as Tabane slowly clenches her hand with it.

Slowly turning to her left, she saw the one person she'd thought she would never see in tears.

"Hou…ki…chan?" asked a drowsy Tabane.

"Nee-san?"

Houki then saw on her sister's face the one thing she would never have expected. Water forming at her eyes as the two sisters look at one another. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness, no one but them really knew.

"Houki...chan…" Tabane grips her left hand into Houki's. Her voice sounded very happy despite the drowsiness of waking up. Houki then felt joy leap into her heart as she hugs her gently yet tightly as tears start to form.

"Nee-san!" Houki cries in her sister's chest quietly as Tabane also sheds her tears.

The cure had worked. The readings were all looking normal and the tetrodotoxin within Tabane's body was starting to be eradicated. Though Tabane needed to catch up on the last two years and go through some therapy and rehabilitation, she was at least alive. Everyone behind the window breathed a sigh of relief, Chifuyu included as she closed her eyes and smiled, relieved to have her friend back.

"Nee-san, I'm so sorry," Houki said as she looks at her sister. "For everything." But Tabane shook her head.

"No," Tabane interjected in between breaths on her oxygen mask. "Don't be. I'm the one who should apologize. I was…never good with guilt, especially with…what had happened." Tabane soon smiles. "I am just glad…to see you happy."

Houki smiles as her forehead touches her sister's in an affectionate sibling manner. Perhaps now after all of this, the bridge has been mended and fixed between the two.

"I'm back…little sister."

"Welcome back…Nee-san."

* * *

 **Author's note**

So...Jake Jackson. Makes me curious as to how many of you thought this was going to be Jake coming in of all people. A Mass Effect 2 reference for one of the earlier recruitment missions but perhaps also one of my favorite. I felt it was perfect the perfect mission to introduce everyone's favorite mean demon killing machine. And to show he is not OP, I gave him a few limitations before and afterwards but they will be broken later on.

I made a lime scene for Aria and Raiden. After all, a deal is a deal and when a particular individual does something for the Pirate Queen of Omega, boy will he get a reward of a lifetime. And a very, very, very rare one.

And now Tabane is back to health, alive and kicking. But let's be real, you didn't think she would die that easily, right? No? You did? Well, if there is one thing about Tabane, it is that rabbits, especially intelligent ones, do not die that easily. At least Houki has her sister back. But now comes rehabilitation for Tabane for being in a coma and death-like state for two years, of which I intend to explore.

 **Note** : I also want to give a shoutout to Storm-Ghost for allowing me to use his OC, Jake Jackson. Go check out his story The Devil amoung the Angels: Return of the Ripper featuring the said OC. All rights to his OC are his alone as I asked permission from his to use it.

Like, follow, favorite, and review at your leisure!


	10. Chapter 10: Betrothal? Here and Now!

**CHAPTER 10**

It's been almost a month since Tabane had woken up. Her health improved much, physically and mentally as she was being taken care of by the best nurses, doctors, and friends around.

Jake Jackson was also doing well. Although he is a 1st year student transferee at the IS Academy, he has nonetheless settled in. Plus, physical therapy on his face and right arm have been tiresome. He has, however, had some people to keep him company, like Raiden and Scott. Ichika has also come by since now there are four boys at the Academy. But the one who kept helping him was Laura.

As fellow soldiers fighting side by side and having each other's back on Omega, Laura would often come to visit Jackson and help his recovery. She had grown to a certain…liking of the man despite his injuries. She could tell that he was a soldier through and through. That alone was enough for her and Jake to hang out more often. However, it is unknown just what is developing between the two soldiers.

One could only assume of what it might be.

Ichika was with the rest of the girls in the cafeteria, except for Laura and the Sarashiki sisters, as he looks at a magazine for what looked like part-time jobs.

"A part-time job?" asked Houki to her childhood friend.

"Yeah. Summer break's almost around the corner," Ichika mentions. "I stopped before the exams so I was thinking of doing it again. Still, there aren't many places that employ people for only a short time. I wonder if I could help out at Dan's."

"Dan?" asked Cecilia.

"Dan Gotanda, a friend from middle school," Rin explains. "He is Ran's older brother."

Everyone understood that. After all, with Ran attending the Academy as a first-year student and still holding unrequited feelings for Ichika, she is going to need all the help she can get.

"If a part-time job is what you want, then I'll help you find one. With the help of this!" Rin pulls out another magazine.

"What do you think is the right job for Ichika?" asked Houki.

"If you don't mind, I would like to extend my help too!" Cecilia offered.

"Oh, this looks interesting," Charlotte commented as she reads through.

"I'm not that desperate," Ichika said with worry.

"Let's see… A suitable job for Ichika…" Rin looks through the magazine. "How about working at a restaurant. There are a lot of them. I think it's perfect since you were quite good when you worked at my family's restaurant back then."

"But they rarely accept people who'll do it only for a short time," Ichika said.

"Did being a butler already cross your mind? If you don't mind, you could be in my service. As a butler, you would only have to help me out. Like carrying heavy baggage."

"What the!?" Rin exclaimed. "Stalker can do that for you! Why do you need Ichika for that?"

"How about as a Kendo instructor?" asked Houki. "I don't think my sword skills would be able to get me any money."

That ticked off Rin even more. "Wait a second, you two! Those aren't even listed here! And you got your own boyfriends to help you with that!"

"How about as a private tutor?" asked Charlotte to Ichika. "You're so nice and all so you'll probably get along with children easily."

"But I don't know any subjects well enough to teach," Ichika admitted. "I think you would be a better role as a teacher, Charl."

"Isn't there a job that you want to try even at least once?" asked Charlotte.

"Hmm. Well, nothing in particular," Ichika responded, which made everyone else conclude that Ichika has no ambition whatsoever.

"You all say that but how about you?" Ichika asked. "Is there a job you want to try?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I want to be a waitress at a restaurant. I'm used to helping people out and the tasks are so easy to remember. Maybe try carrying four to give plates too!"

"Yeah. That really suits you, Rin!" Ichika exclaimed.

"You're peppy and cheerful so I think you'll be quite popular," Charlotte commented.

"That is so true."

"How about you, Cecilia?" asked Ichika to the British blonde.

"Me? I'm the current head of the Alcott Estate and I do have work that I attend to…" Cecilia said. "…So I haven't given a thought to having a part-time job."

"Cecilia, I know a job that suits you well!" Rin said with a smirk.

"What is that?" Cecilia asked with worry in her voice.

"Why a residential maid of course!" Rin said as she imagined Cecilia making a mess cleaning. "Since you always rely on your maids to do chores for you, it'll be a great learning experience."

"My. That's so rude of you!" Cecilia was not impressed. "I'll have you know that I could perfectly do chores such as cleaning laundry and cooking!"

A total fluke of course, especially since Scott has had some experiences with Cecilia and her shenanigans. The Canadian representative candidate could only sneeze at that from elsewhere in the school.

"Getting back to the topic, how about you, Houki?" asked Ichika.

"Me? Let me think. I can't really put it in words but I guess something in the culinary field. Like an assistant chef. Or maybe an apprentice at a Japanese confectionary shop."

"Maybe you should give making western cuisine or pastries a try?" asked Ichika. "I'm sure Raiden would like that."

"If you think so, Ichika, I won't mind," Houki goes off on her own thinking, wondering if Raiden likes Western sweets.

"Last, Charlotte—"

"Charlotte can't be anything except a good-looking butler!"

"WOAH!" Ichika was shocked as Honne and her two friends appeared out of nowhere!

"A mild-mannered steward! However, she will show no mercy to those who stand against her master!"

"Why are you appearing all of a sudden!?" Rin demanded. "Anyways, you are reading far too much manga!"

"So that's how they see me," Charlotte sheepishly smiled.

Voices were then heard from down the hallway as a trio of familiar boys walked.

"The rules have changed." Jake said.

"We're dealing with something new," Scott responded.

"Oh, our 3rd male IS pilot does carry an artificial intelligence," Jake countered.

"A machine," Scott said.

"So, it doesn't count?" JJ asked.

"No, it's not like a person lifting the hammer," Scott said.

"Right, different rules for us," Jake agreed pointing to Scott and to himself.

"Nice guy. Artificial," Scott retorted and emphasized at the end.

"Thank you," JJ thanked sarcastically.

"If he can wield the hammer, then he can keep the IS. It is a lot safer with someone trustworthy enough to wield it. And in these days, safe is in short supply," Raiden said as the three stop walking and just stand in silence. Memories of happier times together back in their military days flowed through their minds slowly as nostalgia kicked in.

"But if you put the hammer in an elevator-" JJ breaks the silence.

"It'll still go up," Scott interrupts.

"Elevator's not worthy," Jake remarks.

"I really miss these little talks of ours," Raiden chuckles as he puts a hand on Scott's right shoulder.

"Not if you don't leave this time," Scott said as the three continue walking.

"I hope not. With tensions mounting between the countries, it's only some time before the powder keg explodes," Raiden said as the boys get in line for their lunch. "Phantom Task has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. And once all these pieces are in position…"

"Triple Yahtzee?" asked Scott.

"You really think war is coming here?" asked Jake.

"I do," Raiden answered. "Besides this one," Raiden points to Scott. "There's nothing that can't be explained."

Raiden gets his food and goes to enjoy the gang at the table. Jake and Scott follow suite as Scott whispers into Jake's ear,

"That man has no regard for blowing stuff up. Nor even to lay down with any girl in bed."

Jake chuckles at that joke as the trio joined everyone else at the table. As usual, Houki sat next to Raiden along with Charlotte while Scott was accompanied by Cecilia. Before long, Jake sat down and then Laura appeared out of nowhere like a rabbit sitting next to Jake. She was on the phone with her second-in-command for some reason.

"Aruji-sama~!" Raiden feels a pair of boobs land on his head from behind.

"Uwah!?" Houki was surprised to see Tatenashi up on top. She feels a little ticked off, alongside Charlotte who snapped with a smile.

"Get off. You're heavy," Raiden said kindly.

"Hee hee, you shouldn't ever joke about something like that to a girl, you know…"

Raiden did not know why but Tatenashi's smile sends a shiver down his spine.

"Y-Yeah, guess you're right," Raiden said.

"I'm glad you understand. If you actually meant it, well, I might have to start a teensy little war," Tatenashi said without concern in her voice.

"R-Right…"

"Onee-chan, get off of him," Kanzashi kindly requests her sister but Tatenashi does not listen.

"My lady," Utsuho Nohotoke, Honne's older sister, came by with something in hand.

"A letter from your family," Utsuho explained as she passes the letter to Tatenashi. Tatenashi opens it and reads it for herself and immediately, time stops for her.

"What is it, Tatenashi?" asked Houki.

But Tatenashi could not say a word as she hid her face. Raiden got a closer look to see it was red. Was she…bashful about what the letter said?

Utsuho explained as she clears her throat.

"It is a marriage contract. By the approval of the Sarashiki Family, both the heir, Tatenashi Sarashiki, and Raiden Hataru, are to be wedded in matrimony."

Silence ensued for the next twenty or so seconds.

" **WHHAAAATTTT?!** "

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Musouka (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Opening)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen; the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika; the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki; and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Sovereign Spirit as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices an ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits an ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott Stalker, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the cafeteria at the IS Academy, all of them quiet. No one was depressed but rather more shocked, as they have been for the past two days since the announcement. Houki reclused herself to be with Tabane not just to help her rehabilitating sister but also confer with her of what she had heard.

It was quiet on the Shinkansen for Raiden and Tatenashi. The two of them were together, along with Kanzashi and the Nohotoke sisters, yet also far from their friends. They were in a different part of the train, far from their friends and guarded by security guards by orders of the Sarashiki family.

"To think… they'd get married…" Cecilia said as she overpoured her tea a little bit.

"This is most unexpected for the lieutenant," Laura agreed eating a salty cracker.

"B-But… I am sure it will work out fine…" Charlotte sheepishly said though on the inside she kept up her angel of death persona. She wanted to make Raiden and Tatenashi pay a thousand, no, ten thousand, times for resolving to this.

"Well, I guess this was coming. After all, those two sure are close…" Rin said as she relaxed.

"Yeah. Rin is right. Plus, I think it's best not to overthink this. I mean, Scott and JJ seem to be fine," Ichika said as he spotted the two boys play chess at another table in the cafeteria.

And Scott was losing.

"Oh come on, man. This is just not fair. I had a perfect plan and you blew it," Scott said.

"Hey, once the queen is taken, the rest soon follow," Jake said as he moves his knight for checkmate. "That's another beer you owe me."

"Keep dreaming, cowboy. I remember that time you got your ass handed to you by that Irish IS pilot when you went head to head with her in a friendly competition."

"Do not remind me of that…" Jake said as he takes a sip of his whiskey flask.

"What was it though? You had reach but she had flexibility?" Scott asked.

"Well there was more than one way to work off stress, I guess," Jake admitted.

The two boys then set up the chess set again. This time their colors were reversed as Jake went first with the pawns.

"I do wonder how Houki is doing though? She hasn't been the same since the engagement announcement," Jake asked in concern.

Houki had dark auras and red eyes emanating off of herself. To the naked eye, she was just pure mad. She was thinking of a thousand different ways to make Raiden suffer for all this. She wanted Raiden to be hers, not to Tatenashi's. Otherwise that sneaky blue cat will take him wherever they go to and disappear off the map, at least that is what she thinks in her mind.

But she soon turned her attention over to Tabane right in front of her, who was working on a 10x10 Rubik's cube. For once she was doing something not to do with IS. After all, having recovered from her incident, she wanted to make time for her little sister. Her work can wait but not for too long, or pretty soon she would be making friends with robots who would want to end the human race to obtain peace.

Houki could only smile at her sister concentrating on the cube as she remembers the last time they interacted together.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** …

 _Houki was escorting Tabane who was in a wheelchair. As usual, Tabane continued her usual work like she did in her hideout, but she also had to undergo some major therapy and rehabilitation. The feelings in her body were not completely recovered so she had to be escorted around._

 _A bath time was called for Tabane as Houki escorted her, whom the former was in a hospital gown of sorts. The bath was a simple inflatable pool fit enough for two people, but it was mostly reserved for Tabane. As for the water itself, it was not just ordinary lukewarm water, but it was also mixed with a few things needed for Tabane to recover fully. Included among them was a small sliver of Jake's cure and a few things of Houki's herbalism medicine that she secretly included._

" _Alright, Nee-san. You ready?" asked Houki._

" _Yeah," Tabane answered as Houki carries her sister from her wheelchair and sets her gently down into the pool. This would be Tabane's 3_ _rd_ _time going into the bath as a means of rehabilitation._

 _Tabane relaxes back as her little sister helps her in before Houki rolls up her sleeves and wipes her with a wet warm towel._

" _How are you feeling, Nee-san?" asked Houki as she starts to gently wash her sister's hair._

" _Relaxed…for now, I think," Tabane answered in a monotone voice._

 _This was a surprise for Houki. Usually her sister would say that she is fine but perhaps the trauma of what she experienced may have changed her somewhat. Whether that is a good change or not, she does not know. But all that matters now is taking care of her per Chifuyu's request so as for the sisters to continue mending the bridges between them._

 _Tabane feels the scar on her stomach from the knife wound she had received two years ago. It felt rough and fresh, and Tabane knew it would live with her forever._

 _As Houki washes her sister's hair, she notices hydrangea flowers nearby back by the hospital bed. She recalled from her memory of how they were her sister's favorite flowers. The many petals that sprouted from each flower simply explained its wonderful beauty. These flowers were even more beautiful when exposed to the rain._

" _Have you kept those flowers all that time, Nee-san?" asked Houki._

" _Hmm?" Tabane sees the flowers back at the desk by her bed. "Ahh. I have been visiting our parents' house secretly to pick off some of the hydrangea flowers. They are my favorite after all. I replace the ones I pick with new ones and toss the dead ones I have away."_

" _There is one thing I don't understand though," Houki said. "How were you able to speak to me in a dream?"_

" _Hmm, even I don't know," Tabane jokingly shrugged._

" _Nee-san," Houki wasn't convinced. Sighing in defeat, Tabane comes clean._

" _In my last attempt before my heart stopped beating, I managed to reach out to your IS connection through the IS Core Network. I tapped into your consciousness while you dreamed to give my goodbyes. Though I still had brainwave activity, my heart ceased to function, at least until the cure."_

" _But that's impossible, isn't it?" asked Houki. "Not unless you are plugged into the Network itself to manifest."_

" _I didn't create the Network for me to have limited access to, Houki-chan. If anything, I use to roam a lot around the place, tinkering and all. There are a lot of secrets to it that only I know of. But the Core Network does have its…dangers. As you no doubt had seen for yourself when you and your friends were trapped within it."_

 _Houki remembers the World Purge event two years ago, when she experienced her worst nightmare. Although nothing more than an illusion, it was what she had feared the most. Yet she wonders what her dream like the others had could have been had Raiden not have circumstances like the Akuruka power. She believed that, if possible, she could have dreamed of a family with him. Him behind her back as they sit together on the couch, watching their first-born play around. It would have been a good dream for her. And yet, she questions why fate is always cruel to both her and Raiden. Why does Houki always have danger follow her around when she is around Raiden? Could it be possible that she would've had a more peaceful life if Raiden was not in it._

 _No. That was ridiculous, she thought to herself. She loved the man and saw him as someone better suited for her than Ichika. And she would do anything to protect him. But only if Raiden could say the same since he was not always a guy considerate of other people's feelings._

" _You are quiet, Houki-chan," Tabane noticed. "Are you not feeling well?"_

" _I'm fine," Houki said but Tabane could tell she wasn't. She did know her little sister all too well._

" _I heard your words spoken to me when I was comatose. You asked why I have kept everything hidden. You think you understand. But you do not."_

 _Houki was unresponsive as she continues to wash Tabane's back gently._

" _Why do you say nothing?" asked Tabane._

" _I still don't understand," Houki broke her silence. "Chifuyu told me that you didn't want me to know about your condition. About your two-year coma. I know I would not understand. But, after all this, I thought… maybe if things were different."_

 _Tabane was silent on that. Indeed, she requested Chifuyu not to tell her sister of what had become of her so as to not to worry her. But it may have backfired somewhat, and she did force Chifuyu to keep it a secret._

" _You do not know everything, Houki-chan," Tabane said ._

" _No," Houki agrees. "But at least I know the truth now."_

 _Again, Tabane was silent. The truth was what her sister wanted to hear but is also what she makes of it. She has seen what she has wanted to see, believed what she has been led to believe. Yet now to the IS creator, she felt it was now time for a confession. Her face turned serious._

" _When you first received your IS from me, Houki-chan, I never wanted you to be paired up with the other male IS pilot. I had so many plans for you and Ikkun. But when Raiden came into the picture, they all fell apart. And now everything I had sought to complete laid in ruins."_

 _Houki washes her sister's back after rinsing her with soap. But she soon stopped rinsing her and noticed that Tabane had her hands down, along with her eyes being covered by her frontal hair._

" _I hated Raiden for that. I hated him so much that I wanted to make him pay for taking you away from me. At least that is what I had interpreted."_

" _You…hated him?" asked Houki. "You never the kind of person to hate on someone, Nee-san."_

" _No," Tabane agreed. "But Raiden was different. An anomaly. One I could never figure out. I do not know how he became an IS pilot. But I was filled with nothing but hatred for the man. Because… he was better than me. Everything I had envisioned, everything I strived to work for, all fell apart when things in his life escalated. When I saw how you two were close to one another, I gave up my spite and left it all to him. Focused on more of my work, at least until I ended up comatose."_

" _But why, Nee-san? Why did you keep the truth hidden from me? Why did you not want me to be paired with Raiden?" asked Houki._

 _Tabane soon turns around and brings her hands to Houki's in sisterly assurance and care._

" _I had hoped to spare you," Tabane said._

" _From what?" asked Houki. But Tabane deflects the question._

" _You will find out. In due time" Tabane then pats her little sister's head, like she did when they were little._

 _The two were quiet. They have never had a chance to bond like this as sisters for a very, very, very long time. Circumstances and positions drove the two apart gradually, especially the IS. Fate is a cruel mistress to bring the two of them back together like this but hopefully they can set aside their work and focus on mending the bridge between the two once shattered and broken._

" _You've changed since last I saw you, Nee-san," Houki said as she breaks the silence._

" _Oh?" asked Tabane curiously. "Really? Nah, silly. Tabane can't change because Tabane is Tabane~!"_

 _But Houki was not convinced._

" _You just seemed more…mellow. More calm,"_

" _Why thank you~" Tabane exclaimed as she hugged her little sister into her bosom._

" _HMPH?!"_

" _Houki-chan seems stressed today. Maybe this will help, no? I've heard that resting in the bosom of a woman is good for one's health~"_

 _Houki struggles to air as she pops her head out of her sister's bosom._

" _Nee-san!" Houki tries to get out of her sister's grip and she manages to, but only when she realizes her sister limping a bit in the water. Catching her before she fell out of the inflatable pool, she brings and sits her up._

 _But that was just a ruse for Tabane as she then pulls Houki into the water, getting her clothes wet. Houki was utterly shocked and soaked before putting on an unamused face._

"… _Nee-san."_

" _What?" asked Tabane curiously._

 _Houki soon grabs a nearby bucket of cold water and dumps it on her sister's head, shocking her._

" _UWAH! That's cold!" Tabane screamed._

 _Houki starts to laugh but not before Tabane retaliates back with a squirt gun right into her little sister's face. The petty squabble soon turned into laughs and giggles as the two had fun in the pool._

 _About fifteen minutes later, Houki removed most of her uniform and only had her bra and panties on while in the bath with Tabane. This new feeling of excitement felt strange, alien to her. Like it was something she had not seen for a long, long time. She remembered playing with her sister when they were so young. And those were good days to remember. Now that feeling was coming back again._

 _Houki felt unsure of what to say but at the same time, did not find it concerning. After all, she was willing to leave the past behind in favor for the future._

" _I've heard you've taken up mother's profession of herbalism," Tabane said._

" _You know of this?" asked Houki who was surprised._

" _You always were one to watch mother practice her magic," Tabane said. "I always knew you were curious of it, yet you never seemed to have asked until recently."_

" _Well, it's just…" Houki struggled a bit to find the right words. "People around me tend to get hurt a lot. And you are just the latest in the long run. Plus, it pains me to not do anything to alleviate their suffering."_

" _Let me guess. Raiden's injuries motivated you?" asked Tabane._

" _Yeah…" Houki confirmed. "With almost every fight, he has to remain hospitalized. And I cannot do anything to stop it."_

" _Like the marriage proposal to Tatenashi Sarashiki?" asked Tabane, who shocked Houki as she read her mind._

" _Nee-san… You knew?" asked Houki._

" _I heard of it from Chi-Chan," Tabane said. "She told me."_

 _Houki then remained quiet as her hair bangs overshadowed her eyes. She was still trying to accept what she had heard earlier two days ago. She still could not believe it. If Raiden truly was to be engaged with Tatenashi, then it seemed like Houki would have to forget about Raiden and move on. But how could she? She loves the blind man completely and she is pretty certain he loves her too. And yet, she felt her heart break piece by piece like broken glass from a cup._

 _Tabane took notice of her sister's melancholy demeanor. She then steps in to hug her gently._

" _Houki-chan…" Tabane catches her little sister's attention. "I do not exactly have the words of comfort for you, but I am sure he still feels for you more than the Sarashiki girl."_

" _How can you be so sure?" Houki asked._

" _You talk about him a lot. You always wonder to yourself what would he do if he were in your shoes."_

 _Houki thought to herself for a moment. Once again, her sister was right. For being as sharp as she was, Houki had to give her credit for that._

" _Besides, I already have a bad feeling about all this," Tabane said, making Houki catch her drift._

" _What do you mean?" asked Houki._

" _A wedding by the Sarashiki family and the 2_ _nd_ _male IS pilot? I have a feeling something ominous is going to happen."_

 _Houki could only ponder it in thought, wondering if such a possibility is possible to say the least._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS** …

* * *

Raiden's jaw is slightly ajar as he looks at the mansion of the Sarashiki family that he and the sisters arrive at. And it was huge. Very western-like as well. Though it was meant for the Sarashiki family's main members, it also included bedrooms for the cousins, uncles, aunts, nieces, and nephews of the family.

"That is big," Raiden observes.

"Welcome to our home," Kanzashi said as her sister unlocks the gate to the mansion.

Soon as the gates opened, there was a long straight walkway to the house itself, almost like something out of Buckingham Palace in London. Everything seemed to be quiet, like the family was awaiting the arrival of the heir to the family and her betrothed.

Suddenly, a black Mercedes Maybach Pullman screeches and stops in front of the trio. And out pops out a Japanese man in samurai armor, in a reflection of the Edo period that covered him from head to toe. He brought out a standard issue katana.

"Katana," cried the man whose voice sounded elderly. "You're not getting away from me!"

Raiden partially deploys his IS on his right hand and brings out his gunblade, Overture, and flips it to its blade mode.

"Do not get in my way, silver lion!" cried the man as he and Raiden charge.

Their blades clash as they surprisingly stand their ground. The air and ground seem to quake a little from it as Raiden backs off.

' _He is strong. Very well, then…'_

Raiden begins to bring out his Akuruka as blue lightning cackles around him. But then all of a sudden, a group of Audi A7 cars emerge as guards dressed in standard issue tuxedos came out of their car and pointed their Beretta M9 pistols at Raiden. A total of ten guards surrounded Raiden, making him depower his Akuruka and deactivate his partially deployed IS.

"Don't move!" cried one of the guards.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked another female guard.

"'Sir'?" asked Raiden.

The samurai attacker took off his helmet to reveal a bearded man most likely in his 50's with somewhat long hair. He had yellow eyes and his face looked Japanese but more intimidating. If anything, he looked like a high-ranking noble of sorts. His face had no sense of humor, a serious man that can make jokers stop their antics.

Tatenashi runs over to Raiden and hugs him before she looks at the samurai man. This confuses the guards as they lower their weapons almost instantly.

"Father!" cried Tatenashi. "This man is the 2nd male IS pilot and the man who took my first kiss. Raiden Hataru!"

 **LATER** …

Raiden, Tatenashi, and Kanzashi were at the meeting room inside the mansion, which consisted of nothing more than a standard issue chair with a white table cloth covering it. They were sitting face to face with Daisuke Sarashiki, who kept his armor on except for the helmet that was placed beside him on the table.

"Hey, Katana, what is going on here?" asked Raiden as he whispers to Tatenashi.

"Just play along for now, Raiden," Tatenashi urges as Raiden gets a glimpse of Tatenashi's father who glares at him intently. "That's my father, Daisuke Sarashiki. Head of the family."

"I get that. But why is your dad dressed like a samurai?" asked Raiden.

"My family is descended from the Tokugawa era; thus they served the shogun!" Tatenashi whispers back.

"So _you're_ the 2nd male IS pilot?" Daisuke Sarashiki asks before he scoffs. "You seem disappointing for a male IS pilot. Someone like you needs more _impact_ on the world."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much," Raiden sarcastically thanks as he drinks his tea.

"You have some nerve as to take away my daughter to be your mistress…Kingslayer," Daisuke says, making Raiden spit out his tea at the shock of the name.

"How the hell do you know that name!?" asked Raiden demandingly.

"You're not as well hidden as you think. If you truly lived up to the name, you would have enslaved every woman you came across." Daisuke responds, which only ticks Raiden more. Tatenashi brings herself over to Raiden's side and looks to her father.

"Even if that were the case, I wouldn't have a problem with it," Tatenashi says. "Great men like to indulge. It wouldn't be unusual for someone like Raiden to have multiple wives and mistresses, wouldn't it? If you keep insisting that I marry someone, then I would rather choose him as my groom!"

Daisuke looked a bit shocked and surprised at his eldest daughter but later grips his hands on the table, trying to retain his pride.

"Listen, Katana. I'm not telling you to get married because I'm fine with _any_ groom," Soon, Daisuke's will falters a bit. "Well, actually… Um…"

"Oh, my. I told you this would happen," A high voice catches everyone's attention as a woman with silver hair and turquoise blue eyes comes forward with a smile of amusement on her face. She was beautiful in appearance, wearing a blue kimono with a black obi and wrapped with a yellow string around it.

"She'd jump straight to choosing Raiden himself,"

"Aiko?" Daisuke was surprised.

"Mother?!" Tatenashi expressed, making Raiden turn to her in disbelief.

"Katana," Aiko Sarashiki catches her daughter's attention, along with her groom. "Your father has misgivings about your relationship with the 2nd male IS pilot. Which is why he was insistent on having you engaged to someone else. I have talked him out of it though for the time being."

Daisuke sighs and groans in defeat. His wife's intuition was always the weapon he uses against him whenever his hot-blooded head gets the best of him.

Aiko soon turns to Raiden and bows with a smile.

"My name is Aiko Sarashiki. I thank you for taking care of my eldest daughter, Raiden Hataru. Let me just say that I knew of your mother and I express my condolences."

Raiden was shocked. "You knew of her?"

"I was friends once with your mother, back when we piloted the IS in its early stages. She told me a lot about you at times. And it is good to see her child still alive. Your mother would be proud of you."

Raiden felt a little teary at that remark but brushed it aside. He would never think that in all the time he knew his mother, she had a friend of the Sarashiki family. It was something to consider thinking about.

"While I would love to continue this chat, we have an engagement party for you to participate in by requirement. Utsuho Nohotoke will see to your room. The party begins in about 4 hours from now."

Utsuho bows as she leads the engaged couple over to their rooms. Honne meanwhile leads Kanzashi over to her room in her usual sleepy expression.

* * *

 **AT THE PARTY** …

The party was held at the mansion of the Sarashiki's, in a ball room fitted for all the honored guests who came via invitation. Hundreds of people came for the celebration, given that the wedding was to happen in about a few more days. It was being prepared in another location in the meantime.

Raiden was drinking wine by a table, alongside Utsuho who served him the drinks. He wore a nice white tuxedo suit with a white vest, dark red tie, and black shirt with black shoes.

"Nobles sure do have it rough, huh?" asked Raiden to Utsuho. "Glad I was born a commoner."

"That's hard to believe coming from the 2nd male to pilot an IS," Utsuho said.

"Oh?" I've never you dressed that sharp!" A voice catches Raiden as Cecilia appears in a vibrant blue dress fit for an English noblewoman. "You look pretty handsome, Aniki!"

"Cecil! Why are you here?" asked a surprised Raiden.

"We suddenly got the invitation this afternoon," Cecilia's date answered in the form of Scott as he walks forward with PHOENIX perched on his left shoulder.

"Scott!" Raiden was surprised again.

"Looks like they invited anyone and everyone who knows you or Tatenashi," Scott answered. "Nice suit by the way. Take a look over there."

Raiden looks to his right to see Jake and Laura over by the food table.

"Hey, Raiden! What's up?" called Jake. Jake wore a black shirt with a white jacket, white pants, black shoes, and a red tie. He kept his trademark cowboy hat on with him.

"Jake?!" Raiden comes over to him. "I thought you said you had some work to do with FEISAR!"

"Actually, I got it done earlier than I thought I would. And I needed a break anyway."

"I'm surprised you came as well, Laura," Raiden noted as Laura wore a black and purple dress.

"The Instructor told me and Jake to go in her place. She could not make it tonight," Laura explained as she eats octopus wieners, which are her favorite things to eat besides takoyaki.

"Let me guess: Chifuyu had more work to finish?" asked Raiden.

"Yes. Though she said she will be late. The others were not invited unfortunately."

"A damn shame," Scott said. "Would've been nice for all of us to come to the party." He then grabs Cecilia's hand, surprising her. "But I suppose this will do."

A couple voices were called out form the front room of the party. Standing there were members of the Sarashiki family consisting of Tatenashi, her little sister Kanzashi who waved them over, Aiko Sarashiki the mother who anticipated Raiden's arrival, and Daisuke Sarashiki, head of the family who still bore a scowl at Raiden and turned his head away.

"Raiden!" called out Tatenashi.

"Hataru-san, over here," Kanzashi called out.

Both sisters wore beautiful dresses in a reflection of their colors. They were almost the same ones as what they wore at the IS Grand Ball. Except they were white and gold in color. But Kanzashi's was more of a light blue.

Raiden decides to let his two best male friends be with their dates as he walks over towards the Sarashiki family. Passing by Raiden was a tall, curvaceous young woman with her long blond hair tied back in a ponytail who wore a maid's outfit in disguise as one of the servants. She bore a grin as she passed him, a grin of eagerness and opportunity.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Raiden," Tatenashi said.

"You know, you two look almost exactly alike in those dresses," Raiden notes.

"There are also our aunts, uncles, nieces, and nephews here at this party. But we are the main heads of it," Tatenashi explains. "Sometimes I cannot tell who is who."

"I just still cannot believe it," Kanzashi said as she holds her hands close to her chest. "My own sister getting married to you. I am really happy for the both of you."

Aiko places her hands on her daughter's shoulders in reassurance as Daisuke smiles happily for Kanzashi.

"I have you to thank for that, Hataru-san," Kanzashi said.

"I didn't do much to help you," Raiden was a little embarrassed to say.

Daisuke then pops in to speak to his youngest daughter. "Kanzashi, don't tell me you've fallen for him too?"

"She hasn't, father," Tatenashi said. "But Raiden has helped her out of her slump before."

Daisuke soon took it the wrong way and his eyes glowed red, followed by a fire that made him rise up in anger, directing it towards the blind lion. Tatenashi only smiles and closes her eyes in amusement along with her mother while Kanzashi was confused. Raiden however was sweating in fear of this powerful man. Normally he would not be so afraid of such people but powerful individuals like Daisuke are probably something to consider.

"You wretch! Just how many girls have you seduced alongside with my daughters?!" Daisuke demanded.

"Seduced?" asked a confused Kanzashi.

Nearby, two other girls, Houki and Charlotte, overheard the question and blushed and looked away in embarrassment. They were with Tabane in disguise as a waitress for public safety. Both Raiden and Daisuke saw this, the latter in complete shock.

"It can't be!" cried Daisuke.

"Do you understand now, father?" asked Tatenashi as she turns to him. "I am not the only one. Houki was the first, but almost all of the girls invited tonight are Raiden's concubines."

Aiko was surprised and exclaimed, "Wow!"

But her husband was questionable as his rage boiled. "I gathered everyone you know here to learn more about them, but it seems that we can skip the talk and resume our previous encounter!"

That sent chills over Raiden's spine as Daisuke brandishes his katana out, ready to finish the battle. Aiko however restrains him completely thanks to a chop to the back of the head.

"Husband, let's not ruin this party that you and I have made in honor of our daughter's engagement wedding," Aiko said with a scary smile that made Daisuke stand down.

Loud noises were then heard by the entrance of the door as the crowd gathers by.

"What's the matter?" asked Raiden.

"Stay here. I am going to go see what's up," Kanzashi said as she took off. But both Raiden and Tatenashi did not like where this was going.

"Follow her…" urged Tatenashi. Raiden agrees as he stays hidden whilst following Kanzashi.

Loud voices were heard as a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair addressed the crowd. He wore a very fancy tuxedo dress that was stylized like he was some sort of king or lord of a region. His face showed pure arrogance as he addresses the crowd before him.

"Listen up. Your yearly tribute to the Harvard family will be of great benefit for you all. I assure you that you will be greatly rewarded for your sacrifice. Be delighted in all this."

"You're just being an unreasonable brat, Alexei. To think your father put you like this after he passed away!" cried one noble.

"Shut up!" Alexei demanded. "You will do exactly as I say!"

"Alexei!" cried out Kanzashi. This catches Alexei's attention as Kanzashi approaches him, trying to put on a brave face.

"Hey, Kanzashi! I rushed here today so that I could see ya!" Alexei greeted with joy. "Whatddya think? Nice suit, isn't it? I had this custom made for me, which is why I'm the only one who can wear it…"

One of the waiters then accidentally spills a glass of water on Alexei's shirt. This made him mad in an instant.

"Sonnuva bitch, how dare you make my tuxedo wet!?"

Alexei tries to slap the scared waiter but was stopped immediately by a security guard who intervened in time. Some of the nobles laughed at that but it only made him mad even more.

"Who was that? Who's laughing!?" Alexei demanded. "Jeez, snickering to yourselves… Typical for a bunch of hicks!"

"Don't talk like that," Kanzashi pleaded. "You shouldn't speak so poorly of the people you grew up with."

"Jeez, I do not want to hear it!" Alexei demanded as he turns his head away in arrogance.

"You never used to talk like that, either," Kanzashi noted sadly.

"That was then and this is now. Tribute must be made to my family to serving as protectors of the land. And by tribute, I mean large sums of money."

"But Alexei… Why would you do such a cruel thing?"

"You see, Kanzashi, I'm too big a guy to be living out in the boondocks like this," Suddenly, Alexei grabs Kanzashi's left hand. "C'mon, you're coming with me. I thought I promised you. I said I'd take you with me."

"I don't remember any promise like that!" Kanzashi said. Alexei felt insulted on account of his pride.

"Why not!? I'm telling you that I'll treat ya to a life of luxury! Better than what your family could offer!"

"I don't have any need to live in luxury. I already have what I need," Kanzashi replied.

"Don't you lie to me! There ain't a single person in this world who doesn't want that!"

"That's not what I want!"

"Why? Why not!?" cried Alexei as he tightens his grip on Kanzashi's wrist.

"OW! Alexei, let me go!" cried Kanzashi. Luckily for her, her savior was watching.

"Can't you see she is not willing to go with you, pathetic brat?" Raiden calls out to the young man. Every noble turned their eyes and ears to Raiden, even the Sarashiki parents.

"Who the hell are you!?" asked Alexei.

Raiden remains silent, his expression of pure resentment directed towards the young boy gripping Kanzashi's hand. Everyone in the party room looked on in amazement.

"I haven't seen you around," Alexei points to Raiden and approaches him while letting go of Kanzashi's hand. "Take that blindfold off now and tell me who you are, pal!"

"Even if I did remove it, I have no reason to tell you my name," Raiden coldly said.

Alexei felt like his pride was insulted, "What!? It seems you don't know who I am, do you?"

"Couldn't care less," Raiden nonchalantly said. Alexei stutters for a brief moment

"This is exactly why commoners are such a pain to deal with," Alexei mumbles to himself before he huffs his chest with arrogance. "My name is Alexei Harvard! First born son of Vladimir Harvard and head of the Harvard family."

Raiden was unmoved by the declaration and remains silent, but Alexei took it the wrong way.

"So overcome with fear, huh?" Alexei then turns over to his childhood friend. "Hey, Kanzashi, how long have you been letting this weirdo hang around at home? Why don't you run his ass out!" Alexei then turns to Raiden. "I guess I could just do that right here and now..."

"Stop it!" Kanzashi pleads as she runs in between the two boys. "He's not a weirdo at all! He's a student of the IS Academy! The second male in the world to pilot an IS!"

Everyone in the room seemed astonished, Alexei's' pride still blinds him. "Huh? What are you getting so serious for?"

"He's been a student for almost three years, and I know what a good person he is!"

Harvard then gasps in shock at a thought. "Wait, don't tell me...Did you two do it already?!"

Kanzashi suddenly gasps in embarrassment, "What? No... "

Alexei suddenly grabs Kanzashi by the shoulders, which makes the guards grasp their batons at the ready.

"Don't be ridiculous! Even when you've already got me!?"

Raiden pops in to save her from the grip, "Kanzashi, I'm a little lost here."

Kanzashi turns around to Raiden and breaks out of Alexei's grip.

"It's not like that! Alexei and I are only just childhood friends."

But Alexei felt insulted on his pride of that remark. "Only...Only? What do you mean by only?" Alexei grips his head in vanity. "And where the hell did this guy pop out from anyway!?" Alexei demands as he points to Raiden.

Kanzashi explains, "He is my sister's betrothed. That's why I..."

But Alexei composes himself and returns to his arrogant self, not even bothering to listen to Kanzashi. "Ah, of course. Yeah, that's what I figured. I'm just saying I won't put anyone coming between you and me."

"So, have you finished your business here, so-called head of the family?" Raiden scoffs which insults Alexei.

"What was that!? This ain't got nothing to do with you!" Alexei tries to punch Raiden, only for him to catch it and slowly crush it. The boy starts to feel his wrist slowly get crushed by the intense grip.

Coldly, Raiden declares "It has plenty to do with me. This girl is someone most precious to me, and you will not take her away from me at all. Plus I would not want to make her older sister mad if I were you."

Afterwards, Raiden crushes Alexei's hand before letting go, making the boy retreat and out through the door. Everyone watches Alexei leave while some look at Raiden, remaining cold as he intensifies his gaze to the door Alexei left at. Tatenashi looks at her beloved betrothed from behind in astonishment.

* * *

 **AFTER THE PARTY** …

Raiden sat on the bed, his tie loose and his jacket off. His shoes were also off with just the socks. Taking off his belt and removing his pants, he slipped onto something more comfortable for the night, which were some nice and loose sports shorts. Then, Raiden stands out to the window and looks out at the snow of Hokkaido. This was not the first time he has seen it but it is the first time for him to be in Hokkaido. It was cold. Cold as hell as anyone would say.

And Raiden does not like the cold.

Tatenashi slips out of the bathroom wearing her robe after brushing her teeth. She could see Raiden staring out at the window, prompting her to come up from behind and be at his side.

"Katana…" Raiden catches Tatenashi's attention. "Have I said anything that offended you?"

Tatenashi was surprised at such a question. The two lovers looked at one another in the eye as Raiden continued his line of though.

"You have been silent for some time now," Raiden noted.

Tatenashi gives a small sad smile. "It's not that. If anything, I'm happy right now."

"Happy?" asked Raiden. "Have I been a burden on you?"

"Not at all!" Tatenashi denied before she regained her composure and looked out the window. "Today, you were the one who rescued Kanzashi-chan. Alexei wasn't always like what he is now."

"Maybe… No person is tainted with greed right from the start," Raiden said. "But his choices as of late have certainly led him to that."

Tatenashi looks at her betrothed looking out at the snowy window as the snowflakes fall from the sky gently.

Raiden soon regains his composure and scoffs a bit at himself. "Listen to me… Talking about a lot of nonsense."

Tatenashi giggles a little as both she and her soon-to-be husband awaited the day of their wedding.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

A wedding between the heir of the Sarashiki family and the 2nd male IS pilot? Even after I made it an OC X Houki story?! Well, I guess changes need to come by. This is after all a harem. But will Raiden choose the sneaky cat or stay loyal to the vixen?

Some of you may think why I have changed the intro OP song a bit. Well, I needed to show the progression a bit and it was still an idea in process. Figured I would change it up to give you a clearer understanding of it.

Obvious references in the beginning I am sure you can make out on but for the next two chapters, they will be tied more to Utawarerumono in terms of references. So stay tuned for more.

Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!


	11. Chapter 11: An End to All Things

**CHAPTER 11**

Morning rays shine through the curtains, but it was not enough to wake up the sleeping couple as they cuddled together in bed. Their night was somewhat restless at the thought of marriage, but Raiden felt like he was more restless than his betrothed, especially with recent events during the party. Tatenashi meanwhile snuggled close to her lion as she slept on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and tracing his scars with her fingers.

It was at that moment, when someone opened the curtains, none other than Utsuho Nohotoke in her maid outfit. She was a lot more reserved than usual, probably because of her position as personal maid to Tatenashi.

"My lady. Hataru-sama. It's time to wake up," Utsuho called out. But Tatenashi did not budge, even as the rays of light shone on her eyes.

But Raiden was the first to weak but in all honesty, he never liked the sunshine.

"Mmm… Five more minutes, Utsuho," Raiden demanded as he brings the blanket over his head.

"Now that is hardly the response of a groom and his wife-to-be," Utsuho said. "I am afraid it is time to rise."

Utsuho soon gently lifts the blanket off of the couple, with both of them in their undies. Utsuho would normally remain composed but upon seeing Raiden's scarred body, she blushed at the sight of how muscular it was. The temptation to just caress it was very inviting, but she manages to hold herself back, or her lady will be a little bit mad.

"Your wedding garments will be ready soon. I would suggest taking a shower separately to prepare for the ceremony," Utsuho said as she bows and takes her leave, exiting the room and closing the door.

Raiden was the first to wake up as he sits at the side of the bed, his legs dangling off of the side. Tatenashi feels the missing presence of her lion as she wakes up ands coots over to him.

"I hope this wedding goes smoothly for both of us, Katana," Raiden said.

"You are worried?" asked Tatenashi as she hugs her lion from behind.

"Not really. Just want to make sure all our bases are covered," Raiden says. But Tatenashi rests her chin on his shoulder.

"I am sure it will go well. But, there is something I do want to say," Tatenashi said as Raiden turns his head to her. "Even if we are wedded together, I do not mind you being wedded to Charlotte or Houki as well."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," Raiden said with amazement.

"Just keep it a secret. For their sake and yours," Tatenashi advised.

She then gives a kiss to Raiden on the lips as he kisses back genuinely. And before long, Tatenashi decides to nibble on Raiden's ear lobe and suck on it, making the lion groan a tiny bit. Raiden then pins her down to the bed as his primal lust starts to kick in and the two begin a long make out for about half an hour.

This wedding was going to go well for both of them.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Musouka (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Opening)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen; the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika; the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki; and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Sovereign Spirit as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices an ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott Stalker, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

It was already ten minutes till nine o'clock in the morning. The bells were ready to toll and ring as guests arrived at the Sarashiki mansion, mainly at the main hall, where the ceremony was being commenced.

Security was tightened as guards, fashioned in tight suits with ear pieces, were stationed all over the mansion and set up a perimeter inside and out. The head of security was Aaron Rackham who was stationed inside protecting the bride's parents.

Raiden was right up front at the altar in his position on the right side. Standing next to him was Honne Nohotoke, whose dress looked more foxlike and something likely found in a store Akihabara. Her eyes were closed as usual and she looked sleepy, but she was really fully awake and waiting.

"You are looking good, Hatata~" Honne complimented.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" asked Raiden as he adjusted himself.

Honne was confused as she cutely tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"You give everyone nicknames, I understand that. But why Hatata?"

"Because it sounds cool~" Honne said. "I've also given nicknames for the other two boys as well. Scott-san is Scotty-san and Jake is Jackie."

"I don't know if that is supposed to be a compliment for them or not," Raiden replied.

Elsewhere, the two boys sneezed from something that just crawled up their spine, wondering if a bad name just made it to their ears.

The clock soon reached nine o'clock as the bells began to ring, prompting everyone to take their seats, remain silent, and let the ceremony begin.

When the ceremony soon began with the music after a few minutes of silence, the first to have walked up the aisle were the groomsmen and bridesmaid arm to arm. Going one pair at a time, a total of ten people, five groomsmen and five bridesmaids which included Utsuho as one of them, walked before the flower girls and boys walked and spread the petals all over the aisle for the bride to come forth.

Once that was over, the doors finally opened to reveal Tatenashi in a simple yet very beautiful wedding dress. It was nothing extravagant as it was simple and straightforward, if not sexy with the shoulderless straps. She walked down the aisle with her father arm to arm with her little sister, the Maid of Honor of the Bride, and her mother right behind her. Everyone stood up as tradition called for.

Raiden was mesmerized by the sight of it. This was not Tatenashi as the blue mischievous cat or the former student council president of the IS Academy. This was Tatenashi Sarashiki, Raiden's bride and soon-to-be wife. He loves her, damn it. And she loves him too. They have made love with one another many times before, even before they felt something for one another.

A small part of Raiden felt guilty though, as it felt like fate forced him to marry his first roommate from the Academy. He wondered though, if possible, that he could marry the other two. Then again, such polytheistic actions would cause nothing more than chaos around the world and everything would be turned against him.

The music soon halts as the bride and groom stand side by side facing the altar and the announcer, dressed in a nice tuxedo with a checkered tie.

"My lords and ladies, we are gathered here today to witness the ceremonial event of matrimony between the heir of the Sarashiki family, Katana Sarashiki, and her groom, the 2nd male in the world to pilot the Infinite Stratos, Raiden Hataru. Their love for each other knows no bounds, and the strength of their commitment has become clear before the eyes of even The Lord God Himself."

Raiden remains firm in his stance, but he turns his gaze over to Tatenashi as she looks back happily to him.

"And now let us move on to their wedding vows that the two have written. The groom shall speak first."

The announcer gives Raiden permission as he hands him his card with his speech. Raiden kept his short but thoughtful. In all honesty though, he felt embarrassed at these sorts of things.

"Katana. The first day we had met at the IS Academy, you were there right by the door to our dorm room waiting for me. I did not know what to make of you to be honest, but that did not mean I would impose restrictions on you considering your nature and of our situation. You are smart, kindhearted, beautiful, and you love to tease me. Despite your nature, you always had good intentions of which I finally started to realize that all you wanted to do was to help me. In all the time we have spent together, we had faced many difficult challenges. But in those times, I fell in love with you. You brought me out of the muck that I was sinking in and comforted me when I needed it most. I never thought a day would come when we would settle down together with your family. But no matter what comes before us, I know we will face it together, not as IS partners or as roommates, but as husband and wife."

It was now Tatenashi's turn as her cards were given. Joy fluttered at her heart as she began her speech.

"My dearest Raiden. I have always dreamed of the day when I would settle down with you as a member of my family. You are charming, amazingly smart, and you have developed deep friendships with people we knew. I knew you were in pain the first time I saw you which is why I wanted to help you as best I could. I will admit, I did not know what it meant to have fallen in love with someone. But now, on this day, I finally do. Despite your blind sight which hides your scars, you are able to see in my heart what I feel for you. And I would want nothing more than to accept you as my newlywed husband, forever and ever."

Tatenashi could not help but sniff a little in joy as she wipes an incoming tear from her eye.

"May we have the rings please?" asked the announcer to the ringbearer as he presents them to the bride and the groom. He returns to his position as Raiden and Tatenashi each take turns slipping their wedding rings onto each other's wedding fingers.

"With the blessing bestowed upon me from The Lord, I now pronounce you both as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now," The announcer said as both Raiden and Tatenashi lean in for a kiss.

However, before even their lips touch, the ringbearer reaches behind his back and pulls out a gun and points directly at the couple. Nobody could even notice because he pulled it out in a split second and fired the next. Tatenashi sees this, almost in an instant, and pushes Raiden out of the way, the bullet going through her hair and taking a few strands off. Soon, the bullet hits the forehead of an old man on the first row. Screams were heard right off the bat from the crowd.

Tatenashi partially deploys her IS, Mysterious Lady, and, using her water nanobytes, she pushes the assassin and thrusts him back to a wall, cracking it and knocking him out. But unknown to her, he was just merely one assassin.

Panic ensued next as did screams as security guards moved in. But little did they know that the staff members, and a few other guards, also pulled out their weapons and bullets began firing out. Their weapons ranged from Skorpion vz.61 or Ruger P90.

"Protect the family!" Head of security Aaron Rackham commands to his guards as nearby guards surround the main Sarashiki family and Raiden. Unfortunately, a few were gunned down by assassins in the crowd as soon as the slaughter started.

A scream is heard as everyone turns to see Aiko Sarashiki hit in the leg from one of the bullets fired.

"AIKO!" Daisuke cried as he draws out his katana and swipes away at two of the assassins charging at him, cutting them down before he grabs his wife's hand and puts her around his shoulder for support.

"Come on! Can you stand?" asked Daisuke.

Daisuke then feels something hit his shoulder as he carries his wife. Blood spurts out from his left shoulder and dirties his uniform. Some of the blood lands right on Tatenashi, as she turns in shock to see her father injured as well.

"Father!?" Tatenashi cried as she goes to him, but Daisuke shrugs it off.

"I'm alright. Just a flesh wound. Hurry! Get to the tunnels!" cried Daisuke.

"Head down to the lower levels! Get them to the tunnels!" Aaron commanded as four guards took the family and Raiden over. But suddenly, Aaron is stabbed straight up front by one of the assassins with a knife before his throat is then sliced open in front, instantly killing him.

Luckily though, his death was not in vain as the Sarashiki family manages to escape via the back door.

But the slaughter does not stop there as many other unfortunate souls do not survive the onslaught carnage. Bullets flown everywhere as they gunned down the innocent people in the way. Men, women, and even children did not make out of the slaughter as they were gunned down or stabbed. The tables were literally turned as were the chairs. Bullets and fire decorated the walls of the mansion.

The Sarashiki family was not so lucky either, mainly for those not of the main family. All the aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, and nephews of Tatenashi did not make it despite the guards doing their best to protect them. Every one of them was slaughtered like lambs. But the main family, along with its new member Raiden, made it out safely with only minor injuries.

As they head out, Raiden kicks down the door, only to see more assassins brutally assault some of the guests.

"Stay back!" cried Raiden as he hops over a table and kicks one of the agents right in the face. He rolls forward and pulls out his concealed M9 Beretta and fires at the knees of another agent, bringing him to the ground in pain with bullets stuck inside the kneecap.

Running forward, he slides underneath another and slams his fist into his nether regions before firing at his head to execute him.

Seeing another two agents, Raiden puts away his Beretta grabs a flashbang from one of the dead agents, pulls the pin, and tosses it to the two before taking cover. With the flashbang exploding over them, Raiden sweeps underneath and takes out one agent before uppercutting another.

One of them came by with a stun baton, but Raiden grabs his wrist, kicks the guard's left knee, before he eventually flips and slams him over his shoulder. Seeing another two, Raiden spins and tosses the down agent to them.

Raiden gets up and takes out his Beretta to fire without looking at another assassin on his right.

"We're clear. But we've hit a dead end," Raiden said.

"Not so. This way," Tatenashi urged as she pushes in a brick on a wall that opens up to lead everyone down a series of stairs into a tunnel of sorts.

"We'll stay here and hold this point," the female guard said. "You get yourselves out of here."

Tatenashi nods and once everyone is through, she closes the tunnel and seals it off, leaving the guards to guard the unrecognizable door. Making their way down the stairs, Tatenashi joins the group.

"Didn't know you had tunnels like this," Raiden noted as he walks with his new wife next to him.

"We've only used them for emergency situations," Aiko said. "In the event something terrible were to happen to us. By the looks of it, we should be near the entrance."

"Entrance? To what?" asked Raiden.

"These tunnels should lead us directly outside away from the manor. Let me get this door and—" Tatenashi said but then something bounced from the floor by their feet. Lights shined onto the mysterious object revealed not one but two flashbangs, primed and thrown.

"DOWN!" Raiden cried but it was too late as the flashbangs went off. Everyone was stunned as their eyes were caught in the blasts. But along with the flashbangs, small charges of C4 explosion were set off over their heads as the rubble collapses on top of them. The hole was big enough to show light from the outside, creating a hole in the ground that led to the tunnels, the rubble burying the victims on top of them.

It felt like hours after the flashbang and tunnel collapse, but it was only mere minutes as Tatenashi fights the white light and noise that are messing up her senses. Slowly, she hears echoes of a womanly voice calling out to her. A voice that became more and more audible as she regains her senses.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

Tatenashi soon wakes fully to see her little sister in terrorist hands, taken away via helicopter. She tries to get up and go after her sister but a shot to her thigh stops her dead cold in her tracks, crashing her to the ground.

Kanzashi screams, "Help me! Onee-chan!"

"KANZASHI!"

The helicopter soon departs from the destroyed rubble as Tatenashi looks helplessly to see it fly off with her sister in tow.

"No…NOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Reaper troops of Phantom Task swarm in from the uncollapsed part of the tunnel and surround the family and Raiden. Dragging Tatenashi over by the hair from her location, they threw her to the ground only for Raiden to cover her and growl a bit at them. But he received a blow to the head from the butt of a rifle.

The Reapers' voices were barely audible to make out of, like their transmitters were damaged. But in reality, their vox transceivers were designed to act that way to spread fear and intimidation. If one could guess what they would sound like, it be like Death Troopers from Star Wars.

As a couple of Reaper troopers pointed their Steyr AUG at them, they were suddenly hit from behind by a couple of golden arms.

A familiar voice cried out to Raiden as he looked to see those golden arms flail like the arms of an octopus and knock the other Reaper soldiers out. It even grabbed two of them, one in each arm, and slammed them into one another before it pounded them to the floor.

"Honne?" asked Raiden.

"Hello, Hatata~" Honne said in her IS, which turned out to be her own personal IS created by her imagination. It was flexible, adorable and powerful in a way that was both bizarre and unique in its design, emerging in colors of silver, red, and gold. Its name was Kyuubi no Tamashii, or in English, Friend's Spirit. ( **Author's note** : _For appearance, look up Infinite Stratos Archetype Breaker game under the YouTuber hijiki senkai_ )

"That is one wacky IS you have there," Raiden said.

"It's my Personal IS that I got recently," Honne says while keeping her usual face with her eyes closed.

"My lady, are you alright?" asked Utsuho as she comes over to Tatenashi. She helps her up but then Tatenashi looks at the hole Phantom Task made earlier, the same hole she saw as Kanzashi was taken away by terrorists.

Flashbacks ran immediately in her mind as tears formed immediately and fell down her face. Her bridal dress was all dirtied and bloodied, but she did not care because aside from losing her wedding, she lost the one little sister that was kidnapped.

"Kanza…shi…" Tatenashi tearfully says as she falls backwards, like she loses consciousness.

Utsuho attempts to catch her but Raiden catches his new wife in his arms as he sees that she has fainted and is unresponsive. He wanted to wake Tatenashi up and help out her family. But now was not the time to mourn nor wake her up because they had to get out of this madness now.

"PHOENIX, come in!" cried Raiden over the comm of his IS. "I need an emergency Groundbridge portal, now!"

All Raiden received though was static at the other end. Grabbing Tatenashi in his arms bridal style, he carries her outside towards the snow. Thankfully there was no snowstorm to disrupt communication signals but at the same time, in a remote area, he had nowhere to go. And speaking of snowstorms, there was already one on its way to their location.

Thankfully however, Raiden learned a neat trick from Scott and pulled up a holographic punch code. Typing in a 6-digit combination that only he and Scott knew, Raiden activates an emergency Groundbridge right outside.

"Let's go, everyone! This will take us right back to the Academy."

Everyone agrees as the Nohotoke sisters help Daisuke and Aiko before going through the Groundbridge portal. The portal shortly disappears right before the snowstorm hits over.

* * *

 **IS ACADEMY** …

Everyone was waiting back on the rooftop of where they usually meet for lunch. For some reason, all contact about the wedding had been cut off, thus they were unable to view the ceremony live. All they could do is sit and wait for the ceremony to take place without their presence.

"They've been gone for a while now," Rin said.

"I guess that's what happens when there is a wedding," Scott said. "Still, I can't believe that son of a bitch would just get married out of the blue."

"Believe it, Scott," Jake said. "I think our guy deserves a rest."

"Um, guys? Is it me, or do you like to insult about him behind his back a lot?" Ichika confusingly said, making the boys tilt their heads a bit.

"It's not that," Jake explained. "We just like to tease one another a lot and call each other names. Raiden always was a stubborn idiot. When his mind is set on something, it's set to the point where you cannot reason with him."

"Even when he faced a plethora of enemies beyond count, Raiden would never run away," Scott said as he ate one of Cecilia's "better" sandwiches.

"Was he suicidal? Running away is a strategy, too," Charlotte said.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "But Raiden is never the kind of guy to retreat unless he makes it necessary. If he retreated on a casual whim, he'd leave the people he cared for most behind. If he ran, he would put his Marine unit in danger. Actually, 'running away' isn't quite right. He wouldn't let the enemy have a chance to go after his unit."

"He'd change into a sort of animal in those situations," Scott said. "There was one time where he destroyed an entire Taliban camp with his unit because of young Afghani children sold off as child soldiers."

"Really?" asked Houki in surprise.

"It's true," Jake said. "After he and his unit rescued the children, he gave me the signal to my jet to lay waste to the camp. 'Leave nothing behind. Burn them all,' he said. Raiden was not a believer of justice but rather he just wanted to do the right thing. I guess it is from all those teachings he inherited from his Mentor, Akane. He hated to lose those he loved."

Jake soon takes a swing of his whiskey flask.

"He was that reckless, but he survived and went on to become the 2nd male IS pilot before we did," Jake said.

"He may have had some bad history, but everyone trusted him despite his blindness. Even that did not slow the lion down," Scott said as he ate another of Cecilia's "better" sandwiches.

"Even I, as an Air Force captain, cannot help but respect him, proud to have him as my best friend," Jake said.

"That must've been one heck of an adventure you guys had," Rin said.

"Those were good times we had," Jake said.

A beeper suddenly went off on Scott's phone as he takes it out.

"Hang on. PHOENIX, just got something," Scott said as he opens up a holographic monitor, showing abnormal energy readings. "What's going on, buddy?"

"The Groundbridge portal underneath the Academy is powering up," PHOENIX said as he projected the screen for all to see.

Suddenly, everyone's comms on their IS had shown up on the left side of their faces.

"All of you, come down here immediately," Chifuyu said over the comm as she sent coordinates for the Personal IS pilots.

Everyone soon makes their way to the underground bunker, where the Groundbridge portal was held. Kanzashi's Groundbridge portal to be exact as it was the first prototype tested.

"You called us, Instructor?" asked Laura, only to receive a chop to the head by the clipboard.

"That's Orimura-sensei to you," Chifuyu stated. "And I did. I just received a report that—"

Suddenly, the Groundbridge portal opens up, catching everyone off-guard. And popping out what was nobody at the Academy expected. Raiden was holding a faint Tatenashi in his arms, with his bloody outfit and Tatenashi in her bloody bride dress. Daisuke and his wife Aiko followed suite, along with the Nohotoke sisters. All of them bore faces of sorrow as they walked slowly and solemnly.

Nobody dared to question what had happened from all the blood that covered them. But everyone feared the worst when Raiden carried Tatenashi's body in his arms, thinking she had died. Some of them, mainly Cecilia, Rin, and Charlotte, had hands to their mouths in shock and horror of the scene.

"Raiden, what happened?" asked Jake to his best friend. But all Jake received was no response as Raiden continued walking with Tatenashi in his hands.

A new fire burned inside of Raiden, a fire of vengeance as the eye sockets flare up slowly into the familiar glow but is now blue instead of purple. To think that his former employers would make a daring move and strike at a wedding to cripple the family. With Phantom Task the culprit of the massacre, all that was left was that fire growing within him now.

 **HOURS LATER** …

Red skies filled the atmosphere as the sun went down. But red skies usually indicate blood has been soaked tonight. And they are not a happy sight to behold.

Daisuke Sarashiki and his wife, Aiko, laid on the infirmary bed as they were being tended to by the nurses. Their injuries were relatively minor and were an easy fix but that was not the least of their concerns. Their youngest daughter, Kanzashi, had been taken away from them in the midst of the massacre. Daisuke wanted revenge as he grips his hands for being a failure to his family. Aiko tried to contain her tears, but they were too much as she hugs her husband in need of comfort, who hugs back.

Tatenashi was still in her bloody wedding dress when she eventually woke up. But her mind immediately set itself upon her missing little sister as she sits on a chair and looking out the window. She requested to be alone for a bit to reflect today's events, with Utsuho looking after her as ordered to by the parents.

Sitting alone in her dorm room that she had shared with her little sister, Tatenashi looks out of the window from the balcony in a chair. Her expression was very somber as a few tears formed and slid down her eyes. She somewhat tightened her grip on the handles of the chair, taking in the failure hard. Taking out her fan, she angrily tosses it away as it bounces on the floor and near her maid and childhood friend's foot.

"I've prepared some food for you," Utsuho said as she came by and sets the tray down next to Tatenashi. But Tatenashi does not respond as she merely stares out into the cold window in her seat. Utsuho sees this and despite her wish to comfort Tatenashi more, she could feel the rage and anger emanate from her and believed it would be wise to give her space.

She turns to take her leave. "Very well then."

But Tatenashi stops her.

"Utsuho-chan."

"Yes, my lady?" Utsuho stops and turns to Tatenashi.

"Did I bring this on my family? On Kanzashi-chan?" Tatenashi asks in her grief. "All I wanted was to inspire happiness for my family. Make them proud. I didn't want this madness, not this death."

"You have inspired good deeds, my lady," Utsuho encouraged. "But Phantom Task took advantage of this event and struck us hard. Did you not think we would at least get retaliated for all our efforts against them and have casualties? Things were always going to get worse before they got better."

"But Kanzashi-chan is gone, Utsuho-chan—"

Utsuho interrupts her lady, "Kanzashi-chan believed in the love you have for Raiden. What we all believed in. But right now, the IS Academy needs you."

Utsuho picks up Tatenashi's fan and gives it to her, but Tatenashi can only stare at it with a blank face.

"No, the Academy needs its future students like my little sister. And I let Phantom Task take her away. I failed."

"Which is why right now, we will do everything we can to find out who orchestrated this and bring them to justice."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Tatenashi as she looks at Utsuho, with the maid only smiling in reassurance.

"Because we can beat them. We'll find your sister, and make sure you have a proper ceremony this time."

Tatenashi slowly unfolds her fan which then read "Never give up" in kanji. She never liked failure and took it pretty hard but why did her fan say such three simple words that were encouraging? That was none too clear for her.

"Why do we fall, my lady?" asked Utsuho to Tatenashi as the latter looked at her. "So that we can learn to pick ourselves up. Your family legacy is more than bricks and motors."

A new feeling then began to slowly but surely swell within her heart as she stands up and looks outside. Soon, a new fire burned in her eyes, fires of determination and of perseverance. Now was not the time, in her mind, to simply dwell on past mistakes.

 **CHIFUYU'S OFFICE** …

"So, if I get this straight, Phantom Task infiltrated into the church and began targeting the guests?" asked Scott to Raiden who was on the couch being patched up by Laura and Jake.

"Yes," Raiden confirmed. "Shots were fired almost immediately, first from the ringbearer, and then the staff unloaded their guns onto everyone else as they were scrambling for cover. But their target was the Sarashiki family. Everyone else was collateral damage."

Raiden feels a tinge of pain as Laura washes and cleans his face and Jake stitching up the wounds with a thread and needle. Raiden continues what had happened at the massacre.

"By the time we made it to the underground tunnels, we were ambushed by Phantom Task, who knocked us all out and took Kanzashi away."

"For what reason?" asked Cecilia.

"I don't know."

Raiden had a small feeling that Alexei Harvard was behind all of this, but he could not have planned all this alone. Phantom Task must have caught wind of the wedding and made a deal with him, hence Kanzashi's capture give of his obsession with her. Raiden's fire burned brighter but he kept it contained as he was more worried for Tatenashi's state of mind.

"Then we need to find out where they have taken her," Charlotte suggested. "It's not like they would have gotten far, right?"

"Unfortunately, we do not have a precise location. I've asked the CIA for help. Miriam Walker will track them and give us the intel we need," Chifuyu stated.

Raiden, after being patched up, gets up from the couch and heads out to the door but is stopped by Ichika.

"Raiden, where are you going?" asked Ichika.

Ichika was soon met with a cold gaze from Raiden as he briefly turns his head to meet him and everyone else.

"All my life, all I have done is hide and run away from the very people who took me in as a child. I was their assassin, their most valuable asset, and now they decide to target the people close to me just to get under my skin. No more."

Raiden reaches for the door handle as he looks outside.

"I've been hiding and running away from Phantom Task long enough. It's time to change that."

With that, Raiden leaves and heads straight back to his room, with nothing but cold vengeance lurking in his heart. The wedding was ruined, Tatenashi's wedding to be exact. And though he was pronounced as a husband to her, things ended the way no one would ever want it. And now Tatenashi's little sister is captured by terrorists. That alone made Raiden filled with rage as he steels his cold heart.

Raiden could only wonder how Phantom Task is handling their victory as he looks out the window north towards the snow now stained with blood of innocents.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT HARVARD'S MANSION** …

"You have failed your mission, Harvard," Rain Meusel said over the monitor and looking down at Alexei Harvard.

"I failed nothing!" Alexei arrogantly retorted. "I have lived up to my end of the bargain. Kanzashi is mine and the Sarashiki family is destroyed, along with that blind idiot of her sister's husband."

"No!" Rain denied. "Our sources say that the Sarashiki family still lives, along with Raiden, and are currently in hiding. Your partnership with Phantom Task is at risk."

Alexei can only grit his teeth but what comes next from Rain soon shakes him to the core.

"My aunt, Squall Meusel, requires your presence… NOW!"

With that, Rain cuts off the comm link as Alexei is left with a face of fear and anger, now needing to go meet with Squall Meusel face to face.

 **AT SQUALL'S HIDEOUT** …

Squall's hideout was nothing too special other than the fact it was fancy-like of sorts. But in truth it was just an expensive condominium that she had rented. Squall sat on her chair facing away from Alexei Harvard as she looks at the footage of the massacre, specifically at her favored pet. Squall was one story up on a balcony of sorts inside the apartment while Rain Meusel was by her side facing Alexei.

"With all due respect, Ms. Meusel, I fulfilled my end of the bargain. And yet you call me here to account for my failure…?"

"I would lower your voice, little boy," advised Rain which Alexei ignored.

"First I set my men into position as you ordered," Alexei said.

"You were given resources and troops by our hand," retorted Rain.

"But then that man had managed to defeat them easily."

"You are the one here, with nothing to show for it!"

"You never told me he was your former assassin the WHOLE TIME!" Alexei cried, and Rain had enough.

"LOWER YOUR TONE, BOY!" Rain cried as she charged at him. She brandished out a hidden knife and was ready to stab Alexei before Alexei drew out his TT-30 pistol to point at Rain's head.

Both were stopped frozen by another person in the room, Forte Sapphire, as she partially deployed her IS to freeze both of their armaments in place to prevent unnecessary violence. Rain looks to see Forte's cold expression and before long Forte, deactivates her IS.

Squall gives a small head gesture to Rain to take her leave with Forte. The two of them leave, with Rain still bearing a deep grudge of annoyance towards Alexei as he puts away his pistol.

"I only ask that you take this matter seriously and give me what is mine!" Alexei demanded.

Squall finally had enough of him as her chair turns around slowly to finally voice her rummaging thoughts.

"The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you."

Alexei looks up at Squall in fear.

"Your obsessions bore me!" Squall harshly said. "Your demeanor is that of a pouty child! And apparently, you failed to capture my favored pet, Raiden."

Alexei can only grit his teeth. Despite the facts laid before him, his pride would not allow him to accept such an accusation. His family defended the lands from terrorist threats and built up a well-deserved reputation, yet for all his planning of the massacre, he did not fulfill his end of the bargain where in exchange for Kanzashi's capture, he would destroy the Sarashiki family indefinitely and capture Raiden to bring to Squall.

"I shall honor our agreement, Harvard, if you bring Raiden to me," Squall said. "But return to me again empty-handed, not only will I make the girl be mine, but I will drown this entire country in your blood!"

That warning that sounded more like a threat sent chills over Alexei's spine as he cowers a bit in fear from Squall. But with that note, Alexei soon takes his leave and fearfully walks out the door, with a new conviction that he must find and kill Raiden.

Squall meanwhile smiles as she relaxes into the back of her chair, eager to meet her pet once more.

* * *

Houki finishes patching Raiden's back wounds up with a bandage cloth and stacks away her herbalism medicine.

"It looks like the bleeding has stopped" Houki said as she straps the end of the bandage to Raiden.

"That is thanks to the care you have given me," Raiden complimented as he pulls his shirt back down.

"You can thank my mother for that. She had been teaching me herbalism medicine for the past couple years," Houki said. "She started around my age because of her need to help heal people."

Houki packs up the rest of her herbal medicine and stands up to put it away, only to be stopped by Raiden's voice.

"Houki?"

"Yes?"

"What made me say such a thing?" asked Raiden, as he recalls his saying earlier from how he had been hiding and running away from Phantom Task for too long.

"What do you mean?" asked Houki as she turns to the blind lion.

"Something impels me to…" Raiden is soon interrupted by a brief version of a mouth of a creature, whose sharp teeth are shown. It was the same creature in his dreams.

Raiden gasps as he grips his head and chest.

"What in the world am I doing?" Raiden asked to himself. The brief but notable pain in his head and chest made him question himself, feeling like he was slipping away. Luckily, Houki gently comes over to put her hands on his back and rest her head on it.

"Relax…" Houki calmly reassures. "Please relax. You're too stiff."

Raiden eventually does so but still feels concerned within himself. Taking a deep breath, he relaxes per Houki's advice and calms himself.

"I am making everyone very uneasy," Raiden said.

"Dwelling on things like that will take its toll on you physically. It's what I learned two years ago from the Silver Gospel incident," Houki said as Raiden turns to her. "For now, think only of getting better."

Houki soon bears a reassuring smile for her lion.

"I know you will be alright. I'm sure we will find a way to rescue Kanzashi once you're well again."

Raiden smiles in return. "I can rest easy hearing that from you."

Houki smiles and blushes at the compliment as she hugs Raiden gently from behind to ensure she does not put too much pressure on his wounds.

"You will probably be a superb healer one day," Raiden thought out loud, which made Houki chuckle at the thought. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Houki welcomed back.

Unbeknownst to them, Tabane watched from her lab via a security camera she secretly installed but the Rabbit was happy to see her little sister happy. Turning off and away from the camera, she looks at herself in the mirror, only to see a familiar blue glow on her left eye illuminate before half of the left side of her face showed a familiar purple-haired girl.

The same one that had attacked her.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This is purely an example of a wedding gone wrong in the most horrible of ways. Who would ever think that in all the history of FanFiction, I'd make a wedding turned into a massacre. Raiden and Tatenashi may be husband and wife respectively, but who knows how long this will last considering the circumstances? With Alexei now discovered to have aligned with Phantom Task, karma is bound to hit him in the ass soon. And guess who will be the one to deliver judgment upon him? I'll give you a hint: it won't be from Raiden.

This is not my best chapter but I had to get this one done soon to begin the closing on Raiden's harem. This is still a OC X Houki story but it takes only one girl at a time to close the circle and make it complete.

Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!


	12. Chapter 12: Pact of the Gods

**CHAPTER 12**

 **WARNING:** There will be Hentai! If you are uncomfortable, then skip tot he next section of the story.

* * *

Two days have already passed since the Wedding Panic, as the event was called on the news, had occurred. The remaining members of the Sarashiki family eventually recovered from their ordeal and hid in the IS Academy so as to conceal their presence from those who would find them. They at least coordinated in secret with the Japanese government so as to relay the events of what had happened and what to do in terms of counterattack. A lot of their resources were gone as were their family members that became part of the massacre. But thanks to some emergency holdings and secrets known only to them, they would recover but not as fast as they would hope.

Tatenashi was soon back to her normal mood in no time but to Raiden, and to herself, she wanted to make Phantom Task pay for taking everything away. She would have her chance at revenge and most of all, she wanted to rescue her little sister and be the hero Kanzashi envisions her savior to be. At this point, Tatenashi felt that Kanzashi would only ask for her sister to come get her. There were times where she had a nightmare of her sister captured by that was quickly repelled thanks to Raiden's presence by her.  
Whoever was responsible for the Wedding Panic, her wedding that was destroyed, she would make them pay a thousand times over.  
Luckily for her, she would get her answer today as she and the gang ate with everyone at the cafeteria with just themselves and no one else present. Except for Chifuyu who wanted to learn about the whole ordeal.

"So…Alexei Harvard was behind it all…?" asked Raiden to his boss who spoke to him on the phone on speaker. Tatenashi remains silent but her face shows an enigmatic look, most likely hiding something beneath.

Miriam Walker, on the other side of the phone, replies, "Yes. It seems he struck a deal with Phantom Task in a coalition effort to destroy the Sarashiki Family and take over their territory."

"You want me to put a round in the son of a bitch's head?" asked Raiden.

"As much as I would like to," Miriam answers sarcastically. "But with Phantom Task crawling around the area, we do not know how many men they have at their disposal."

"Then let's just take the fight to them and drive them out!" Ichika cried.

"We can't, Orimura," Chifuyu agreed with Miriam. "If we go in right now, we could already be dead before the operation begins. I understand how you feel, but until we know the whole layout of the area, we cannot proceed. In the worst case, collateral damage would be absolute considering how the nearest city is Sapporo."

Ichika grits his teeth and tightens his fists. He hates the waiting so much considering how the one girl he helped two years ago repair relations with her sister is now captured in enemy hands. It pains him so much for him not being able to do anything.

"…As much as I hate to admit it, Orimura-sensei is right," Raiden said. "We cannot rush in blindly without knowing a full tactical network of their operations."

"This makes me lose my appetite," Laura said bitterly.

"Laura," Jackson sternly reprimanded.

"I know. I got it already," Laura said.

Raiden goes back to his private thinking.

" _There's…nothing we can do…"_

"Well, the food was delicious. I have some things to do in the Student Council room, so everyone please continue your meal without me," Raiden said as he gets up and walks. But is hand is soon grabbed by Tatenashi who looks at him with her normal look. Pulling him down, she whispers something in his ear.

"Tatenashi? What is it?" Raiden asked in a whisper.

I... wish to talk to you," Tatenashi hesitantly replied.

"What's with this formality?" asked Raiden who was confused.

"Talking here lacks elegance," Tatenashi said. "When you are finished, could you come to my room in your wedding outfit? Please come and entertain the notion of speaking with me. Of course...you will come, right?"

A chill runs down Raiden's spine due to Tatenashi's voluptuous smile.

"I will be waiting," Tatenashi said as she takes her leave.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Raiden asks to himself as Houki watches, wondering what will happen.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Musouka (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Opening)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen; the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika; the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki; and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Sovereign Spirit as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices an ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott Stalker, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

"Katana, I'm coming in," Raiden said as he enters Tatenashi's room, which is lit by only candles and moonlight. He wore his wedding suit, which had been sewn and cleaned, not leaving a single bloodstain on.

"Katana, where are you?" asked Raiden as he looks around.

"Over here," A gentle voice calls out to Raiden as sees Tatenashi by the balcony in her wedding dress, the same one form the Wedding Panic. "I am honored by your presence, Raiden Hataru."

Raiden becomes shocked at the beauty of Tatenashi's wedding dress, especially under the moonlight. It was free of all the dirt and bloodstains shown from the massacre days ago. He had no idea who the woman in the front of him is. Tatenashi smiles coolly in the beautiful dress as she leans against the railing. Her hair sways with the breeze and the fragrant scent of woman fills the air.

She has a completely different feel from usual. Quiet, and refined. But the ruby eyes she has, the light blue hair color with the rest of her outfit say it is Katana Sarashiki.

"…Katana?" asked Raiden for confirmation.

"Would it be anyone else?" asked Tatenashi curiously.

"No, but your dress. You look..."

"Because you come to speak with me, I must dress for the occasion. Are you saying this appearance does not please you?" asked Tatenashi.

"No... you look beautiful in it," Raiden then whispers to himself. _'_ _Almost too beautiful under the moonlight...'_

Raiden clears his throat slightly while the two sit down face to face on the floor.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Raiden.

"You aren't one for impatience, you know? Please relax. I have prepared some fine sake for the occasion," Tatenashi said as she holds up the bottle in her hands.

"No, I know you worked hard on it, but let's leave that for after," Raiden kindly refused. "I want to get down to business."

' _Why has Katana prettied herself up like that?'_ asked Raiden in thought.

"I see..." said Tatenashi as she sets down the bottle. "That is right...Then I will cut to the chase. I have something to ask of you. "

"Something to ask?" asked Raiden.

"My sister has been captured by Phantom Task... I want you to rescue her."

"Rescue Kanzashi?" asked Raiden. "Why would you ask that? Is it because you know I am not for one to simply stand by and wait?"

"I do not mind if you think of it that way," Tatenashi answers.

"I understand what you are trying to ask. I want to rescue her as much as you want... But you have heard directly from Chifuyu. I can't do anything. Even though we found out where Kanzashi was, I wouldn't exactly be given the green light to go get her. And even if I did, involving everyone else will be too dangerous. I take it you understand what I mean?"

Tatenashi smiles sadly. "Yes, I understand very well. "

"I see."

"Of course, I would not think of asking such a selfish thing."

"Then what…?"

Tatenashi then decides to reveal her trump card. "I will give you my entire self."

"You would sell your body for that?" asked Raiden.

"No," Tatenashi corrected him. "I said my entire self."

Raiden was confused. "Entire?"

"From a single strand of my hair, to my last drop of blood. Even my soul."

"What are you...?"

"A pact with the Kingslayer," Tatenashi revealed, shocking Raiden a bit.

Raiden soon thinks to himself. _'A pact? With the Kingslayer? That is new to me.'_

"You understand what you are saying, then? What you want out of this?" asked Raiden.

"Yes."

Raiden had no idea what to say. He did not think Tatenashi would go this far. And spring up some deal that is connected to his IS, to the Kingslayer inside of him. Just what is she going off of from this, he wondered?

"Then if I told you to take your own life, would you do it? Even if others, your sister included, disagree?" asked Raiden.

Tatenashi smiles faintly and asks, "Is that your desire, Aruji-sama?"

"No. It is not" Raiden denied before he thinks to himself.

' _She is serious. If I told her to die, she would kill herself right then and there. What could make Katana so serious about something...?'_

Turning his head to Tatenashi, Raiden asks, "Do you have a reason to bind yourself to it then?"

Tatenashi remains silent and composed, still bearing her smile. This was unusual for her, according to Raiden, as she always responded to any question given.

But Raiden seemed content and respected her decision well enough.

"Very well. If you are prepared to go that far... then I will grant your wish."

"Then the pact is sealed," Tatenashi concludes, but for some reason, Raiden felt unsatisfied.

"And yet... I feel as if it is somewhat incomplete," Raiden said.

"Pacts are pacts," Tatenashi said. "A pact without payment would not be a pact at all. I have no intention of receiving charity. If you intend to do this, I will never be able to repay your kindness. Please...do not shame me so..."

"As long as you understand and fully accept..." Raiden said.

Tatenashi smiles as she approaches Raiden elegantly. "Then, Aruji-sama...no, Raiden."

"Hmm?"

"Please...make me yours."

With that said, Tatenashi kisses Raiden intimately, one that showed her true feelings of true love.

This kiss felt different to Raiden, like it was a kiss that held meaning and feeling behind it. All of her other kisses were casual and nonchalant, but this felt different to him. Is this what love really felt? For some reason though, he felt hollow.

Tatenashi lets go of his lips as she bears a face that looked like she wanted to confess something.

"Raiden…" Tatenashi catches her husband's attention. "I have something to confess to you about."

"Hmm?"

Taking a deep breath, Tatenashi begins to speak of her revelation.

"Those times we have had sex before… I only did them with you because I was thinking of your needs. When you came to the Academy, I saw what was present on your face: pain and loss. I was willing to do anything to instill happiness back into you, even if it meant selling my own body for that. I was just doing what Orimura-sensei asked of me by my own methods. And yet… and yet…"

Tears begins to form on her as she buries her face in Raiden's chest.

"Whenever we had sex, I felt pleasure but also pain. Like I was betraying myself and my own femininity. No woman should ever sell her own body to a man for his pleasure, but I only did it to make you happy. However…"

Tatenashi pauses to get her bearings.

"I've seen you fight and fight, always alone and yet you never give in no matter what you face. Yet you always come back with such injuries, and not just physical. I feel like I have failed you but at the same time, I wanted to mend those wounds of yours in any way possible. I then slowly realized what it all meant when my heart ached for you. I… I loved you!"

Tatenashi then looks up at Raiden.

"That's why… I want to make this night memorable for both of us. No casual sex. I want this done correctly. I want—"

Raiden kisses her so as to interrupt her with his confession.

"Katana… I've told you before haven't I?" asked Raiden. "You were there to comfort me in the first year and I will always be grateful for you. You showed me; no, you gave me; a second chance at life. And don't ever say you sold your own body just to make me happy. Such thought of that fills me with rage. Because I also love you and I also want to do this right as well."

Tatenashi smiles with a blush as her sad tears are replaced with happy ones. Raiden caresses her cheek and wipes away the tears.

"Raiden…"

"And besides, you smell nice tonight," Raiden sniffs at her neck which makes her moan a bit. This makes the blue cat twitch a bit in pleasure as Raiden nibbles her neck and ear lobe.

But then something changes in Raiden. The perfume he smelled on Tatenashi began to have something of an effect on his brain, the testosterone levels skyrocketing gradually. Soon, a primal animal begins to wake up inside him as he looks at Tatenashi, his new wife and mate. He just wanted to take her away and bring her in full bliss. He wanted to ravage her and fill her with his seed, every last drop and trickle of it.

He could not hold back any longer.

 **(** **HENTAI STARTS** **)**

Raiden jumps onto her with his instincts kicking in. Tatenashi tries to resist but his paws were too strong, and the lion was already in heat. Throwing out logistics, his prize was growing fast as he too gets the blue cat, his new "wife", in heat. Their kisses intensified as Raiden aggressively begins tearing away her wedding dress like it was a candy wrapper. Luckily, there were no tears in the dress itself. Growling as he does, Raiden kept tearing away until she is fully bare and lying on her bed.

Tatenashi blushes naturally as she covers herself up, but Raiden is not taking any excuses. In his lion heat, he's not leaving anything to chance. He takes her arms away from her breasts as he massages and ravages her, instilling pleasure into her.

Knowing his cat all too well well, her nipples were perking out, due to him nuzzling and kissing her neck. In return, she licks her like a cat and soon nibbles his ear. Shivering from his tongue, Tatenashi lets him do as he pleases as she too tears off Raiden's clothes.

"Please, Raiden..." Tatenashi gets her lion's attention as she opens herself up. "Do with me as you wish."

Losing control, he immediately inserts himself into her core with his claws squeezing her breasts at a fast pace. Tatenashi moans and, sticking true to her words, she did not resist his aggressive play. She helps discard his clothes one by one, which removes his limiter to go more harder.

Tatenashi wraps her legs around him, which makes Raiden responds by spreading them far apart to get all the insides like it needs to stretch for a big race. Tatenashi arches her back in further pleasure as her hips synchronize with his.

After a few minutes of intense pleasure, Tatenashi squirts before him, reaching climax before him, and Raiden was not happy with that.

"You dare to reach a climax before me?" Raiden asked in something of a dark tone.

Under the influence of the perfume, Raiden reverts to basic primal instincts in the form of love. He gets more wilder and rougher

First came to smacks on the tush and then hair pulling. Despite her short hair, he was able to grab a handful and pull hard, not enough to rip it off but enough for her to feel immense pleasure.

Next came to her breasts as Raiden aggressively attacks them to get the milk. Tatenashi moans loud, but the blue cat slowly turns kinky to grind the lion's gears.

"Come on now. Is that all you have to show me, husband~?" Tatenashi kinkily asks. That did not sit well with the lion as he aggressively kisses her, muffling her voice as she begins to scream.

Raiden finds a way to give what the blue cat wanted with her being kinky. But he was unaware of the perfume she used, as he kept thinking it's regular perfume that just smelled very nice, not aware of its side effect of sending the male in a hypnotic state over the woman.

To Tatenashi though, she may have made a mistake as she didn't think her lion husband would start to become this aggressive. She may have either underestimated the perfume's contents of which she only knows or underestimated Raiden's lust when in this trance.

Raiden keeps thrusting at her in missionary but he stops midway. Tatenashi, somewhat angry and confused, wonders why Raiden stops his motion on the first hole.

"What do we have here?" Raiden asks as he was staring the 2nd hole. Tatenashi then realizes what he was about to do and pleads for him not to do it.

"No… Please… Anything but that!" Tatenashi pleads but it falls on deaf ears. Raiden does not like being played around like he's an idiot so in response to the defiance, Raiden smacks her right tush.

"HYAH~" Tatenashi yelps and moans. Sure enough it shuts her up to send her in pleasure briefly.

Without hesitation, Raiden immediately inserts her butt for the first time.

Tatenashi screams as it hurt at first for the cat. In all the time she had sex with Raiden, not once did he ever use her second hole. In fact, he would never do such a thing. Perhaps that perfume had a better effect on him.

"ROAR!" Raiden gives a lion roar as he feels a new feeling course through him.

The barbs and length on his shaft grew even more to the new walls as Raiden rams her hard and fast.

"AAAHHH!" Tatenashi screams out of control, thinking that Raiden will take it easy. But boy was she wrong in so many ways. Her thoughts of having her butthole impaled here mixed at best. Half of her brain enjoys it but the other half finds it painful and wants it to stop and switch to her primary hole.

Tatenashi tries to make a bargain to appease Raiden to not tear her butt apart, but Raiden is not playing games. His lion instincts kicking in to just simply mate with her from behind.

"Raiden! Please~!" Tatenashi pleads with her tongue somewhat hanging out but Raiden does not listen.

Pinning her face down, Raiden raises her butt upwards to hit the new spots. This spot felt new and alien to him, but he liked it a lot. She was so warm and tight around there,

Raiden stretches it with his claws, enjoying the new prize and smacks even harder.

"Tell me you like it," Raiden says in a dark tone.

"Ngghh...Ahh!" Tatenashi being bashful as she hides the blush on her face and trying to hide her kinkyness. She liked it but she did not want to admit it as she tries to retain her sanity from the lust.

"Say it. Say it!" Raiden demanded.

Every time Tatenashi denies it, the truth slowly reveals. Raiden increases his speed and his pride weapon grew stronger, clearly enjoying this a lot. He grasps at her breasts and kisses her roughly, halting her banshee screams. Raiden begins pulling, pinching, and flickering her nipples while her butt slowly forms from his rod. Raiden soon begins to switch between holes.

Tatenashi tries her luck again to have her first hole played only, but when Raiden switches between, the truth is revealed, her face evident when she screams for more.

"R-Raiden!" Tatenashi calls while in a spoon position, having her butt and first core impaled aggressively. "That's it! Give me more! Fuck me deeper! Harder! FASTER!"

Raiden soon pins Tatenashi to the bed by the head while holding one arm.

"Admit that you like your butt ravaged!" Raiden roars to his new mate.

"Yes! Yes! Ravage my butt! Take it all! It's yours~!" Tatenashi screamed in bliss.

Raiden flips her on all fours, trapping the cat back to lion position, and stretches her butt with his claws to get every angle and pleasure. Finally, he reaches climax, dumping a huge load inside her 2nd hole and another in her primary.

"ROAR!"

"AAAHHHHHH~~"

Watching her primary and secondary cores covered in his load turned him on due to the perfume, but he wanted more and so did she.

"Grrr..." Raiden warms up as she nuzzles Tatenashi's neck. Then, he brings himself off the bed and in front of the exhausted blue cat and he brings his shaft over to her mouth.

Tatenashi consumes the sticky shaft before her, using her breasts to squeeze around. Raiden pets her soft blue hair but by knowing his weaknesses, Tatenashi goes for the orbs. Now the roles have switched with Raiden not admitting showing that his orbs being played is his favorite.

As Tatenashi consumes, she feels the shaft getting bigger but that did not deter her from stopping from going deeper, gagging in the process and feeling the veins on the shaft and the buildup in the form of pre-stuff oozing out.

Raiden takes the initiative action to not stand around like a statue and grips her hair gently to go deeper. The blue cat gags more, feeling the long shaft dig deep into her. Before long, Raiden eventually climaxes.

"Aaahh…" Raiden moans as Tatenashi moans and muffles, feeling his essence spray into her mouth and down her throat for a good whole minute. Soon, he releases from Tatenashi, covered in saliva and essence.

Raiden growls again as the blue cat suddenly jumps up into Raiden and takes control.

Gluing Raiden to his back onto the bed, Tatenashi grinds her core on his shaft. Tatenashi keeps grinding for a few minutes to get in the mood before she inserts into it.. Instead of taking it slow, she goes fast on him.

Raiden grasps her hips and thrusts upwards into her roughly. Their rough play lasted five minutes before Raiden switched prizes and aggressively went missionary

"Of all the girls, your tush was always the best," Raiden declares as he smacks it. Tatenashi's tongue hangs out of her mouth in pleasure as she smiles.

Raiden solely focuses on her second treasure as Tatenashi grasps his back and kisses his lips hard and lovingly.

Raiden inserts her first treasure with his claws, which are her weak points. Then came to fervently ramming in between the two holes. Her milk sprays out from her breasts and onto Raiden and herself, spilling all over. Raiden switches between holes, now falling in love with both of them

"Katana...!" Raiden ramming her prizes.

"Raiden!" Tatenashi screams in pleasure.

"Let's see what your butt says..." Raiden says as he gives another loud slap on the right cheek.

Tatenashi yelps in pleasure, yelling to Raiden to make his marks on her prizes. He soon grasps her breasts from behind and pounds her mercilessly

"Like that?" Raiden alternating her holes.

"HYA?!" Tatenashi on every hole switch. "Ahh, ohh, ugh~"

Not receiving actual answers, Raiden did not respond while he switches mercilessly. And asks again in a more darker tone.

"Do you like that?" Raiden asks.

Tatenashi yelps and screams in a frantic, bliss pace when Raiden inserts her primary hole with his claws while ramming her secondary. She was unable to answer in words but her face shows it.

"Tell me: what are you? Wife...or slave!?" Raiden ramming her back and forth.

"Wife!" Tatenashi trying to speak back.

"But you are also my slave. My property. And you belong to me forever!" Raiden bites on her shoulder as he nears climax.

He climaxes, but the perfume altered his senses to keep thrusting even while climaxing into her. Tatenashi likes it a lot, begging Raiden to not stop.

"Inside! You're filling me up inside! Please, more. Fill me more! AAh, ugh, ooh, AUGH!"

They go for one last climax together with Tatenashi being held up by Raiden, away from the bed. Raiden thrusts upwards even faster, still switching holes as their skin contacts grew louder and lewder like lions in heat.. Tatenashi yells in loud profanities as she wants her and Raiden to climax together

"Together. Yes. Please! Let's climax together…Raiden!" Tatenashi screams.

"You're mine! FOREVER!" Raiden responds in return.

Raiden squeezes and smacks her tush with all his strength, ravaging her prizes to the point he roars triumph. He slams her to the wall in an effort to go deeper. In his sadistic lion mode, Raiden plays her breasts and nipples harder. He also kisses and sucks her neck, leaving a small hickey of which she did not care for.

Raiden is determined to go deeper, but he was not seeing any effort as he pushes further and further into her. He stretches her prizes like he is pulling a rubber band to increase the lust.

"Raiden, Raiden! Please, stop! Ah, Aaah! Ah, no, Don't. Don't!" Tatenashi pleads to stop but is met with an even deeper thrust.

"Who gave you the right to speak, slave?" Raiden as he kisses her so as to shut her up. Muffled by his tongue that plays with hers, Tatenashi screams at his mouth but is soon replaced with moans of pleasure.

Raiden cannot stop switching holes due to her kinkiness and pure lust that made them sweat more like shedding body fat. He was loving this love session with his blue cat. Yet a small part of him wonders if Houki can be like that too but leaves it out as he nears climax one last time.

Finally, it was too much, as he emptied himself in her primary hole due to her screams of wanting a baby.

"Katana..." Raiden called out. "I'm gonna-"

"DO IT!" Tatenashi screams. "Do it in me! Shoot it all in me! Impregnate me! Give me a baby~!"

"ROAR!" Raiden roars his loudest.

"NYYYYAAAAAAAA~~!" Tatenashi screams in pure bliss as her climax mixes with Raiden and sprays all over.

Raiden kept emptying his tank for another minute, holding onto Tatenashi as he does. Tatenashi cannot stop screaming in pleasure, feeling the 'baby' ever slowly to form, her belly feeling like it is growing

Her butt feeling like it is growing at the same time. Tatenashi's core soon explodes due to overflowing the moment Raiden exits, but Tatenashi did not like it. Thus, she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him inside he, telling Raiden to remain connected to ensure her 'baby' is ready. The two kiss passionately as their bodies soon relaxed back on the bed.

"Katana...this is the best." Raiden confesses.

"Yes... Yes it is..." Tatenashi agrees.

"How's your cores...?" Raiden asked, a small bit concerned which was quickly washed away.

"Like they were torn apart by your barbs," Tatenashi teasingly says.

"It can't be helped. You started this," Raiden justifies his defense.

"Now look who is talking..." Tatenashi says as she kisses him.

"Oh you talked a lot..." Raiden returning the kiss, gently massaging her cores.

"I love you...husband," Tatenashi says.

"I love you too...Katana," Raiden responds.

The two sleep soundly in each other's arms. In Raiden's mind, he felt that they both shed 2 lbs. But he focused solely on his new wife that he was glad to be a part of, giving her what she wanted as he brings his hand over to her stomach.

Sleeping soundly with his new wife purring in her sleep, their fingers interlocked with one another, never letting go of each other.

 **( HENTAI ENDS)**

* * *

 **HOKKAIDO** …

Scott arrives in his IS to assess the mansion of Harvard, which looked like an abandoned castle of sorts but was really made to look that way. Waving a white flag of surrender, all of Phantom Task's Troopers that were stationed around the mansion held their weapons at him and remained on high alert, accepting his surrender.

After a scan of its energy readings, PHOENIX relays something to Scott.

"The barrier around the mansion is pure energy. It's unbreachable," PHOENIX analyzed.

"Yeah, I got that," Scott said before he saw Alexei looking at him from his window inside his mansion. "Plan B."

Alexei watched as he was dressed in a purple suit and carried with him some sort of scepter. It has a long golden grip handle and contained an encircled blue gem between platinum blades.

"Sir, the Mark II is not ready for deployment," PHOENIX said.

"Then skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock," Scott said as he drops down and deactivates his IS. Alexei opens the door for him to enter into the mansion. Scott could only glare a bit at Alexei as he walks before regaining his normal demeanor.

 **FLASHBACK** ….

" _You want me…to go in and just surrender?" asked Scott to Chifuyu._

 _They were in her office conversing about the upcoming Operation IR, or Operation Infinite Redemption, a group effort to rescue Kanzashi Sarashiki from Alexei Harvard and wipe out the Phantom Task forces lurking out in the area. Approval of this operation came from Daisuke and Aiko, who practically begged Chifuyu to save their daughter by any means necessary, and the IS Academy school board, together with the Japanese government's approval._

" _You are going to play the representative of the Academy," Chifuyu said. "We'll have your IS shipped to Harvard as 'tribute' to put it in his terms. Just keep him talking until we get everyone over there."_

" _And if things start to go south?" asked Scott._

" _Then you have permission to use your IS for combat," Chifuyu said._

" _Absolutely not!" Cecilia cried, concern for Scott. "If we just send Scott in, who knows what may happen to him. Send me in with him!"_

" _No!" Chifuyu said. "Stalker, as a Central Intelligence Agent, has more experience going undercover than you do. If we send in both of you, who knows what will happen? We don't want to entice Harvard or Phantom Task and give away our position."_

 _Cecilia grits her teeth, but Scott places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Cecilia. I've gotten the gist of this man's disposition, so I will be fine. Plus, my IS and PHOENIX will be there. No worries."_

 _Cecilia didn't like it, but what Scott said was true. PHOENIX will be there to inform him privately, as well as the new IS he has been working on for himself._

" _And where will we be, Orimura-sensei?" asked Jake._

" _You will be on the frontlines with everyone except Tatenashi and Raiden. They will be the infiltration team who will sneak in around the mansion to grab Kanzashi and get her out immediately."_

" _So…we're bait, then?" asked Ichika._

" _I wouldn't put it that way, An-chan," Raiden said. "You just need to survive and keep them busy. Think you're up for it?"_

" _Of course!" Ichika said with his left fist clenched. "I want Kanzashi rescued just as much as you."_

 _Raiden was convinced, but Ichika's conviction paled before his and Tatenashi's as this operation was a personal matter for the both for them on many accounts._

" _How many forces are we even expecting?" asked Charlotte._

" _And how can we punch through their frontlines without getting injured in the process?" asked Laura._

" _Allow me yahoo~" Tabane suddenly pops out and into the room via holographic projection._

" _Nee-san?" Houki was surprised. "How are you—"_

" _I'm a-okay~! Thank you for the concern, Houki-chan!" Tabane hugs her little sister like a bear. Normally, Houki would be embarrassed of such a thing, but due to recent events for both sisters, perhaps it was best for Houki to just accept this as she just sighs in reluctance. Tabane seemed to be in full health, at least for the time being._

 _Raiden could not help but chuckle a bit to himself._

 _After letting go, Tabane then reveals her offer of assistance._

" _I got just the person to keep you all in check," Tabane said as she crops up a holographic projection of a white angora rabbit in purple pixels, who pops up in Tabane's arms that she holds up. "Say hello to Tabane's Authentic Little Intelligence, or as I like to call, TALI. Now, TALI-chan, say hi!"_

" _Greetings everyone," TALI bows her rabbit head, somehow._

" _You built an artificial intelligence, Nee-san?" asked Houki._

" _Why, of course~!" Tabane exclaimed. "TALI can hack into any network and satellite and keep a watch over the world. She keeps me informed of what is going on."_

" _Looks like PHOENIX has competition with another AI," Raiden quips to Scott._

" _Yeah, I got that. Thanks for the compliment," Scott sarcastically says. "PHOENIX, what do you say?"_

 _PHOENIX remains silent, obviously having no comment._

" _I think your bird has gone mute," Rin smirks, getting a chuckle from everyone._

 _Chifuyu clears her throat to get everyone's attention._

" _Anyway, with Tabane's AI keeping watch from above, you all should be able to get a layout of the forces. Take what you have learned from your training and apply it to the battlefield. But remember this: you are_ _ **not**_ _soldiers fighting a war. You are students of the IS Academy granted permission by the board and the government to retrieve one of your students since you all have the most experience of dealing with Phantom Task. But just because you have an IS means that you can still potentially harm the soldiers. So in other words, no killing! Is that all clear?"_

" _Yes!" Everyone says. Everyone except Raiden, Jake, and Scott, who technically consider themselves soldiers._

" _We begin this operation in the morning tomorrow. Get some rest."_

 _Everyone soon departs back to their rooms._

 **END** **FLASHBACK** …

Alexei walks in through the door towards his living room, which included a bar and windows that covered the entire wall to look outside. It also contained a large wooden crate that was delivered to Alexei about two days ago as an offer of tribute to him.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Alexei arrogantly said. But Scott was undeterred as he continued to walk.

"Ah, actually, I am planning to threaten you," Scott said with arms behind his back like he is in a pacing mood.

Alexei chuckles. "You should've left your IS on for that."

"Yeah," Scott said as he descends down the stairs. "It's seen a bit of mileage, and you got the, uh, glow stick of destiny." Scott soon walks over to the bar to pour himself some bourbon. "Would you like a drink?"

Alexei was unmoved by the request. "Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no. Threatening," Scott clarified. "No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one."

Alexei walks over to the windows of his mansion as he oversees his forces.

"The IS Academy is coming. Nothing will change that," He says as he turns to face Scott. "What have I to fear?"

"Ever heard of the Avengers?" asked Scott as he pops open the bourbon. "It's what they call themselves. It's sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes'-type thing."

Scott pours the bourbon into a cup about half way.

"Yes, I know them," Alexei responds with a smug.

"Yeah. It takes us while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here. The brother of the Brunhilde, the Orimura boy; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend despite his blind sight."

As Scott continues his monologue, he sneakily puts on two bracelets from his pocket, one for each wrist, that, unknown to Alexei, respond to the new IS in the shipping container that was brought here to Alexei's room.

"A man with breathtaking anger-management issues who turns into some sort of demon. A German soldier born as a test tube baby, a motherless French girl, a kid from China, a samurai shrine maiden who lives up to both roles, a noblewoman from England, a couple of sisters from a well-known family, and you, big fella…you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Alexei said.

"Not a great plan," Scott mentioned as he comes forth from the bar. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army," Alexei said.

"We have a Ripper," Scott retorted.

"Oh I thought the beast had wandered off." Alexei said as he heard of Jack the Ripper and his tenure on Omega.

Scott clarified. "You're missing the point here. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

Scott drinks his Bourbon as Alexei comes forth with his scepter, clearly insulted and threatened by Scott as was the boy's intentions. However, without his IS, Alexei felt this was perfect for him to be rid of one IS pilot. And quite frankly, he had enough taunting from Scott.

"How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you?"

Powering his scepter, Alexei points it and has the tip land on Scott's chest, making the Canadian flinch in response, but all that was heard was a "Ding!" and the scepter's power died down. Confused, if not shocked, Alexei tries again but is met with the same result. Unknown to Alexei, Scott has a phoenix pendant wrapped around his neck, which was where the scepter's point ended up, but for some reason unknown to Scott, the scepter died down upon contact with the pendant. Strangely enough, this pendant belonged to Scott's mother.

"This usually works," Alexei remarked.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five…" Scott joked.

Alexei clearly had enough and grabbed Scott by the jaw before he tosses him to the side.

"PHOENIX, anytime now," Scott said as he gets up, only to be choked again by Alexei, clearly and slowly descending into a maddened state.

"You will all fall before me," Alexei said.

"Deploy!" called Scott at the large wooden crate which powered the IS. "Deploy!"

Scott was soon lifted and thrown out of the window, crashing through it and falling, making him yell a bit in the air before he adjusts himself vertically for his IS to come forth from above.

Alexei turns around and moves out of the way as the doors to the crate open up violently due to the IS charging forth, crashing through another window, and opening itself up. Laser beams were locked onto Scott's bracelets as the IS came forth to his form and covered him up from head to toe.

His new IS, Phoenix Mk. II, was almost like his original IS but with some changes and additional weaponry. Instead of steel like all other IS though, the armor was made completely of titanium inside and out. Given of that, the armor had such strong durability, able to take a hit from even a tank shell being fired at him.

The one big change was the ridding of the feathered wings as Scott felt that it gave too much weight. Instead, he relied on the flight of his IS solely on flight stabilizer repulsors built inside the arms and feet of the IS. They were connected to a prototype reactor built on the chest of the IS to produce energy, projecting energy into space. The chest repuslor, or unibeam, also acts as a propulsion system and weapon. The propulsion system allowed him to reach speeds equal to, if not faster, than the fastest fighter jet on the planet.

Most of the new Phoenix was largely the same but the design was fit to make it more human and less bulky, therefore taking away some of the weight for more maneuverability. The same colors of orange and secondary dark red were still there but there was also a small shade of gold plating with some silver plating on the helmet and thigh armor parts respectively.

In terms of weaponry, Scott ditched the L1A1 assault rifle and simply adopted a more quicker approach by implementing onto the shoulders a sliding gun that can switch from shoulder to shoulder. He kept his two colts, Sally and Mustang, into the confines of his armor on his hip which can be deployed out for him to perform a quick draw. It also came equipped with lasers in the form of a triple barrel mounted on the left arm which fed off of the suit's main power supply and can be used several times. There was also a missile launcher mounted in the left arm, along with numerous guided micro projectiles housed in the right and left shoulder pods that are refueled thanks to Tabane's ingenious usage of installing nanotech into the IS. Side-winders were also located inside the thighs for air-to-ground attacks when flying horizontally over a target.

As for a new melee weapon, Scott redesigned Orthos Prime to resemble a double-bladed sword that resembled a naginata to provide better speed attacks and better throwing distances. It was lengthened to around 27 inches with 14-inch stainless steel blades on both ends. It also came with a 4-millimeter-thick 2-tone silver & black with silver finished under grinding line, followed by black nylon fiber with black 550 paracord wrap. It also includes 600d nylon sheath & is a two-piece can be connected to one thanks to a small neodymium magnet on the ends that connect. The weapon was stored on Scott's back.

As Scott's body is wrapped up in his new IS, his helmet covers him up just in time for him to get a visual of how close he is to the snowy ground. Using the flight stabilizers in his hands, Scott halts his fall to the ground before he shoots back up with stabilizers in his feet to fly back up to Alexei, who sees him coming right back up.

"And there's one other person you pissed off," Scott said. "Her name's Chifuyu."

Alexei attempts to fire his scepter, but Scott was quicker as he used his repulsor on his right hand to hit Alexei dead on the chest and send him flying back to the floor, making him lose his scepter as it falls to the ground outside the mansion. Alexei attempts to get up but sees explosions in front of him far from the mansion.

"Sir, we have incoming IS!" called one of the troops.

"Looks like that is my que. See ya!" Scott says as he flies towards another part of the mansion's compound. Alexei, enraged, calls out to his forces.

"All forces, attack! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Back up front of the battlefield, all personal IS pilots begin their assault.

An explosion occurs as Cecilia and Houki propel forward in their IS. Cecilia provided cover for Houki as the samurai girl chops down incoming Phantom Task ATLAS coming straight for her. One of them managed to try to get to her side but she chops its head off with Tsuki-no-monto. Cecilia is grabbed by another from behind but she headbutts her rifle on its head and fires back before deploying her BITS.

An incoming truck came by and tries to fire at the two girls, but Rin comes in from on top and takes out the gunner before flying forward to one of the towers and taking it out with her Shock Cannons. With Souten Gagetsu at hand, she deflects incoming ATLAS mechs charging at her.

Below her, Jake, in his IS Storm Ghost, was busy using his High Frequency Blade to chop down and cut out the Troopers and ATLAS. Jake then moves forward and drags a poor Trooper by the foot and throws it to a squad of Troopers firing at him.

Speaking of his IS, it was a full body-armored IS with small telltale signs of Charlotte's IS in terms of leg armor, but it was mostly custom made by FEISAR. He carried on his right shoulder an HVR, or High Velocity Railgun, an eight-foot long jet-black barrel connected to a mechanism at the back of his IS to hold it in place and move, along with a two-inch thick power cable at the end of the weapon for additional power.

( **Author's Note** : If you want the description of Storm Ghost, check out Storm-Ghost's story The Devil amoung Angels: Return of the Ripper chapter 4)

Moving between trees, Scott passes by Laura who lands with her hand sabers impaled on an ATLAS soldier. Soon she fires, one shot of her Puzirushi at an ATLAS, destroying it before Charlotte uses her Shield Pierce to knock one large chunk of shrapnel over to a group of Troopers. She then uses her shotgun for close combat as she moves through the forest like a skier. Everyone keeps moving forward, like a blitzkrieg, plowing through the enemy in an attempt to reach for the mansion where their friend Kanzashi was being held at.

Ichika flies forward to take out a few Troopers with his Particle Cannon. He then sees the mansion in sight and goes straight for it, hoping to infiltrate in and either go after Kanzashi to the rescue or Alexei for payback.

Unfortunately for Ichika, all he got was a THUD as he rammed into the building revealed to be protected by a barrier.

"Shit!" cried Ichika.

"Language!" reprimanded Jake as he flies. "TALI, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The mansion is protected by some kind of energy shield," TALI said from the satellite above as she scans the layout of the battlefield. "Phantom Task's technology is well beyond any other knowledge we've encountered."

Rin lands from above on top of one of the Troopers. She then swipes away one with her Souten Gagetsu blade before she turns around and fires her Shock Cannons at another.

"Which means Phantom Task must have some sort of power source not too far," Rin said. "Otherwise they couldn't mount this defense without it." Rin throws her blades and retrieves it magnetically before she moves to the side to let the blade hit an ATLAS soldier preparing to ambush her.

"At long last," Cecilia said as she fires away her Starlight sniper rifle and deploys her BITS.

Charlotte moves forward and throws a grenade at a truck, disabling it, before she uses her Shield Pierce to knock out one Trooper and then utilizes her knife to cut down two incoming ATLAS drones after her.

"'At long last' is lasting a little long, guys," Charlotte said as she fires her shotgun behind her towards an unsuspecting Trooper busy at the turret.

Laura ducks down from an incoming rocket as it hits a tree. Sensing another artillery behind her, she turns around and fires her railgun at it, destroying it to smithereens.

"Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise," Laura said.

"Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Jackson just said 'Language'?" asked Scott as he takes down Troopers by the stairs with his repulsors.

"I know," Jake begrudgingly said as he lands before he lifts up a damaged truck and throws it at another incoming one, which crashes and explodes and destroys the Troopers inside. "Just slipped out."

Ichika runs to cover behind the trees from enemy fire. He sees a bunker in front of him firing away, which makes him pop out from cover and carefully fire a charged Particle Cannon shot from his left hand. But before Ichika could fire, an artillery shell hits near his position from behind, throwing him off balance from the shockwave and making him miss his shot.

Dazed for a little bit, Ichika stands back up to get his bearings, but the bunker was now behind him and had a clear line of site. An M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper soon pops out from on top of the bunker and fires at Ichika's side, grazing him and bringing him down to the ground. Ichika screams and groans from the shot.

"Ichika!" cried Houki as she sees her childhood friend down. Houki calls out to the others on the comm. "Ichika's hit!"

Houki rushes to her childhood friend and pulls him back safely. She looks to assess the wound and sees that Ichika's side was pretty ripped up from the bullet. Although the wound was not fatal, Ichika needed to get emergency help and fast.

"Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" asked Houki.

"I'm on it!" Cecilia said as she deploys her BITS to divebomb into the bunker to take out the troops. She then fires from above a propane tank inside the bunker which causes it to explode and destroy it. Her BITS return to her side.

"Thanks, Cecilia," Houki said as she puts Ichika's arm around her shoulder. She rallies up with Charlotte.

Jake goes in with his HF blade and cuts down a swath of Troopers and ATLAS in his way.

"Scott!" Jake called out. "We really need to get inside for the infiltration team!"

"I'm closing in," Scott said as he moves into the compound. He gets hit by a stray grenade launcher, making him land on the ground before he eventually lands and uses his arm repulsors to blow away a couple of Troopers.

"PHOENIX, am I closing in?" asked Scott as he blasts another away.

"Do you see a power source for that shield?" asked Scott as he flies through a steel gate and engages with another battalion, blasting away with his shoulder gun.

"There's a particle wave below the north tower," PHOENIX says.

"Great, I want to poke it with something," Scott says as he rams through a truck. Flying upwards, he gives a couple of blasts with his repulsors before he launches a salvo rocket that goes underneath the mansion and hits the power source for the barrier, destroying it and bringing the shield down.

"The drawbridge is down, people. Infiltration team is good to go," Scott said.

Jake retrieves his sword from the ground as Laura comes down to meet with him, though right after she pulverizes squad of incoming soldiers.

"You okay, Jackson?" asked Laura as Jake reaches up with her.

"I'm good," Jake answered. "Of all the bases Phantom Task has, I've never seen one on this scale. In fact, this is the first."

"Ichika's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac," Charlotte said as she calls for an emergency Groundbridge for her, Houki, and an injured Ichika to get through.

"Houki can get Ichika back to the Academy. The sooner we're gone, the better," Laura said as another incoming wave of Phantom Task forces arrive. "You, me, and the others best stay and secure the perimeter until the infiltration team gets Kanzashi."

"Copy that," Jake acknowledged before he and Laura turn to see the forces approaching.

"Looks like they're lining up," Laura noted.

"Well they're excited," Jake said.

Soon, both he and Laura line up their High Velocity Railgun and Purizushi .80 caliber heavy railgun respectively and fired at the same time. The two bullets soon combined together to form a single bullet that cuts through the single line of Troopers and takes out even a heavy-duty ATLAS armed to the teeth.

"Secure Kanzashi," Laura said as she takes to the air.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Scott quipped, but he was actually serious.

Jake could only sigh in frustration and annoyance of being called out for that.

"That's not going away any time soon," Jake said.

* * *

Raiden crashes through a window to meet a big squad of Alexei's guards who fired at his IS with their AK-74 assault rifles, but the bullets merely bounced off. Inside the IS, Raiden could hear the bouncing like pellets.

"Guys, stop. We gotta talk this through," Raiden pleaded nonchalantly but nobody listened. He then decides to use some new tech on his IS to take care of the goons.

Having rid of the Pride Cub BITS for this new weapon, Raiden manipulates electrical nanobite particles around his IS and zaps all the guys with his hands, bringing them to the ground. His new weapon was the same as Tatenashi's IS but instead of manipulating water like hers does, his manipulates and creates electricity, if not channels a bit of his Akuruka power.

"It was a good talk," Raiden quipped.

"No, it wasn't," said one of the down goons.

"Shut up," Raiden said as he zaps him again and puts him out of commission.

Tatenashi soon joins in with him through the crashed window.

"I'll keep watch. Get on it," Raiden said as he covers Tatenashi's back. Tatenashi meanwhile gets onto a computer and, seeing all of this data and information regarding the Wedding Panic and of Phantom Task's latest operations, contacts TALI.

"TALI, make a copy if you can and send it to Orimura-sensei at the Academy. And get me the layout of the mansion. I want to know where Kanzashi-chan is," Tatenashi said.

"Jake, status?" asked Raiden on comm.

"We're locked down out here," Jake answered as he pulls his high frequency blade out of a destroyed ATLAS.

Tatenashi soon looks over the room. "I know you're hiding more than files, Alexei." She said to herself. "Raiden, give me an IR scan of the room."

Raiden does so as he scans the room with his IS. "The wall to your left, Katana. I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current."

Tatenashi heads over to the wall and pleads with herself three times to be a secret door. She pushes it and sure enough, it was a secret door leading underground. Both Raiden and Tatenashi descend down, hopefully thinking this is where Kanzashi is at.

A few minutes passed by before they found, at the end of a long hallway, a steel door that was tightly locked.

"Raiden…Kanzashi is behind there," TALI called out on the comm to both Raiden and Tatenashi, making the latter sprint for the door and bang on it several times.

"Kanzashi-chan! Kanzashi-chan!" called out Tatenashi.

"Who's there?" asked a timid voice from behind.

"It's me! It's Tatenashi!"

A few seconds of silence followed. "Onee-chan?"

"Yes! It's me," Tatenashi as she tries to pry open the door, but it doesn't budge.

"This door is reinforced steel. Kanzashi, how do we open it?" asked Raiden.

"Alexei," Kanzashi answered. "Alexei has the key."

"On it. Katana, stay here and be on guard. I'll go get that wedding crasher," Raiden said as he uses his IS to fly down the hallway and back up the stairs to go look for the boy.

 **BACK UP TOP** …

Alexei watches the battle raging from outside. And much to his damaged pride, he was losing. He told all of his soldiers, guards even, to go outside and repel the enemy. Unfortunately, he was no strategy expert and his anger only made him more deranged by the minute. He clutches his stomach from the blast Scott gave him, which hurt a lot.

In his desperation, he looks to see if he still has the key to Kanzashi's cell, which was wrapped around his neck like a necklace. He had not spoken to his childhood friend for two days given that he had been a bit busy, much to his chagrin.

Alexei soon hears a loud thud coming from the doors to his living room. He reaches over to grab a Saiga-12 and approaches the door fearfully and slowly. Another two to three thuds was heard before Alexei gets close enough. His hands felt heavy with the shotgun at hand and he was shaking.

In a raging scream, he fires and unloads all 12 rounds to the door, making holes in them. The thuds stop as Alexei checks to see if his trespasser or trespassers were dead.

Soon, the doors busted open and propelled Alexei far back, making him lose his shotgun in the process. Alexei crashes into a wall and sees, from the smoke, Raiden approaching him in his IS.

Alexei had enough of this whole charade as Raiden approaches him fast.

"Enough!" cried Alexei as he gets up, making Raiden stop. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dumb fool. And I will not be bullied by-"

Raiden had enough and takes Alexei by the leg before he smashes him to the ground behind him once. Then the slams him in front of him to the ground twice. Lifting him up again, Raiden slams him again to the front before giving a final slam to his right on the same crater he smashed him the first time.

Alexei not only looks so injured, but also in a state of shock as he does not move nor speak from his position. Seeing he is knocked out in a way, Raiden drags him by the leg.

"Puny god," Raiden mutters in mockery as Alexei whimpers in fear.

 **DOWN BELOW** …

Tatenashi stands guard but there was no one coming. Yet still, she kept watch. She lost her little sister and she was not going to lose her again. Footsteps were heard down the stairs but Tatenashi sees it to be Raiden, dragging Alexei by the foot.

"Key is around his necklace," Raiden said as he rips it off and tosses it to Tatenashi, who immediately unlocks and opens the steel door gate. The prison cell was surprisingly luxurious in that it was simple and clean, for it contained a nice bed, a reading book shelf, a clean bathroom, and lights. But on the floor and sitting down was Kanzashi, dressed in a simple but beautiful blue wedding dress.

The two sisters look at one another in bewilderment.

"Onee…chan…?" asked a timid Kanzashi.

"Kanzashi-chan…"

The two sisters soon approached one another at fast speeds and bear hugged each other. Screams of joy were heard next as the two did not want to let go. Tatenashi was thankful were sister was alright and safe and Kanzashi was just glad to see her older sister.

"Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" asked Tatenashi. "It's okay, Kanzashi-chan. You're safe now."

"I'm fine, Onee-chan. I just… I want to get out of here," Kanzashi said as she looks at her sister.

"We will. Give me a minute, okay?" Tatenashi requested as she soon turns to Alexei, who sees what has happened.

"My… my… my army… my army… My… My…" Alexei timidly said.

"Abandoned to the end. That is what Phantom Task does when they find someone of no use to them anymore, boy. Pitiful," Raiden coldly says.

Alexei, his mind now reduced to lunacy, begins to chuckle to himself.

"How pathetic… man… Kill me… Come on, kill me!"

But before he could say any further, he was tackled to the ground by an angered Tatenashi, who proceeds to beat him mercilessly with just her left fist.

"You want to escape after causing so many deaths?!" Tatenashi asks as she beats the poor boy with her fists of vengeance.

Each punch pounded his face hard for every sentence she speaks of.

"This was for my family, whose reputation you've ruined! For my home that you destroyed! For my wedding that you ruined! This was for Raiden, my beloved that you attempted to kill! And this…This is for my little sister, whom you kidnapped to be your slave!"

Tatenashi gives one last punch that cracks Alexei's skull, sounding like the room had quaked.

Alexei's face was bloodied up and bruised as Tatenashi angrily punches him. She was about to give him one more punch to end it all, but a gentle hand stops her. She initially thought it to be Raiden but, to her surprise and Alexei's, it was Kanzashi, who looked distressed at the situation.

"Onee-chan! Please! That's enough," Kanzashi pleaded as she hugs her sister to calm her down. The raging aura of Tatenashi soon subsides as she slowly hugs her little sister back, grateful to have her back as tears pour down her slowly.

Raiden lifts up Alexei and keeps him in check with his gunblade as he asks Kanzashi one question.

"Kanzashi, what do you want to do with him?" asked Raiden.

Kanzashi soon approaches her childhood friend and traitor. Alexei kept his face of psychosis as his mind was now filled with fear and madness.

"What, you came to laugh at me?" asked Alexei. "You must hate me for what I did at the wedding. Doesn't it make you feel good to see me ruined by your vengeful older sister?"

* **SLAP** *

Alexei's left cheek stings as Kanzashi slaps him hard, like she was extremely disappointed and hurt by him.

"…Ah?" Alexei was shocked, confused even as he slowly turns to see Kanzashi with tears forming from her eyes.

( **Author's note** : _Insert Soundtrack: AQUAPLUS – Utawarerumono Chiriyukumonoheno Komoruita Original Soundtrack – Aigin_ ) ( **Look it up on iTunes** ) ( **Or go to Youtube under the name gamersounder and look up the video called うたわれるもの(PC) - 15. 哀吟** )

"Idiot…" Kanzashi said. "Why… why can't you understand? I never needed anything because I had everything… Not pretty clothes… not expensive jewelry… not elevated status… If I can't live in luxury, that is okay… I am okay even with being poor…" Kanzashi's hands soon turned into fists and start to shake as she keeps her head low. "Just… living with everyone… With just a little happiness, I am alright. Just that would have been enough, but…"

Kanzashi soon raises her teary eyes to Alexei.

"Alexei… don't you remember what you said back then?" asked Kanzashi. "You were clumsy… but innocent and kind… I like you…"

Alexei was shocked. "What…?"

"Why…?" asked Kanzashi as tears roll down her eyes. "Alexei, you idiot…"

"I… I…" Alexei stutters over his choice of words. "I just… wanted… to be with you… For you… to be happy…"

"By ruining everything?" asked Kanzashi. "By destroying my sister's wedding? Aligning with Phantom Task? That's… not happiness… That's… not happiness at all…"

Alexei felt stunned at the sight of Kanzashi crying before him. His pride was now utterly shattered by the tears of a young girl that he loved most.

"Then… what… what have I done…?" asked Alexei, which felt like an insult to both Raiden and Tatenashi as they kept their cold glares at him, the latter comforting her sister by placing her arms on her shaky shoulders.

Kanzashi soon pulls out a napkin from her dress and wipes some of the blood off of Alexei's face tearfully. Alexei doesn't even move.

"Kanzashi…?" asked a stunned Alexei.

"I… I don't hate you, unlike my sister…" Kanzashi said as tears continued pouring down her. "I can't hate you… Back then… you used to call my sister 'Onee-chama'…"

Kanzashi then had one last thing to say.

"Goodbye…"

With that, Alexei takes a step back, then two, then three, before he finally runs away and makes a dash out of the ruined mansion of his home, forever leaving his childhood friend, their childhood bond now utterly sundered.

Outside in the forest, far from the battlefield, Alexei ran as far as he could. He was still in bewilderment as Kanzashi's words ran through his head. She had just spared his life and banished him from her presence. It was at least better than jail or execution by her older sister. But still, he could not help but wonder why such a fate was presented to him by the one whose life he had destroyed.

"Kanzashi…" Alexei said as he walked throughout the forest. "I…I…"

Retaining a little bit of his shattered pride but barely, Alexei proclaims, "I will find a way to fix this… trust me… no, it will end no matter what…For you, that is the least I can do…"

Suddenly, Alexei felt something warm on his chest. He didn't even notice it as he looked down to see what was causing the strange warmth. A large blade pierced through his stomach as he looks in confusion.

"…Eh? What's…this? Something… stabbed me…Eh?"

Alexei soon falls to the ground lifelessly as the blade is extracted out of him roughly.

"Why…?" His vision becomes blurred as he barely sees someone walk in front of him. Whoever the attacker was, he couldn't make the figure out. But the last thought, or rather last image in his mind before he passed out, was the blue haired girl with glasses and ruby eyes. The one who had just forgiven him and sent him away.

The one he made cry out of sorrow and pity for his fallen state.

"Kan…za…shi… Kanzashi…"

One more swing of the blade has his head decapitated swiftly, thus ending the last of the Harvard family. Stepping out of the forest's shadow was Rain Meusel, with a partially deployed IS of her Hellhound V2.5 and holding a sword bathed in crimson fire.

"I know what it's like to lose," Rain said. "To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless." Rain soon picks up the severed head of Alexei, with his shocked expression present, before tossing it far enough for predators to come smell it. "It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, I am."

Rain Meusel smiles as she watches some wolves approach the body. With that, she begins retreating back into the shadows of the cold, dead forest. As she flees, she calls out to someone on the comm.

"Send in the Whale."

 **MEANWHILE** …

Tatenashi, Kanzashi, and Raiden make their way down the hallway leading back up top. With Kanzashi secured, along with the perimeter, the operation was finally over. Or so the three would like to think.

"Raiden…"

A small whisper echoes for Raiden's ears only as he turns around to listen to the voice. Tatenashi, with Kanzashi in her arms, take notice.

"What's wrong, Raiden?" asked Tatenashi.

"I thought I heard something," Raiden answered.

"I didn't hear anything," Kanzashi said. But after she said that, a small rumble occurred. Then, between Raiden and the Sarashiki sisters, a huge metal door separates the two and slams down to the ground hard, catching them off-balance.

"Raiden!" called out Tatenashi.

"I'm okay," Raiden says but he then hears a giggle from his side and sees another secret door open to his right, leading down to some more stairs.

"Katana, get your sister out of here. I'll find my own way out," Raiden called forth. But Tatenashi was not convinced, thinking that the situation he is in now could be a trap.

"But Raiden—"

"Just go!"

Raiden admitted to lying on that last sentence. Having heard the giggle and his name called, he knew someone was calling for him. And he had to attend to it alone.

Frustrated, Tatenashi carries on with her sister in tow. Raiden meanwhile descends down the stairs before the door wall behind him slams shut, making him continue on in the dark.

* * *

A loud shaking was heard from the mountain-side as everyone turned to see parts of the mountain crumble. Then, one side of it explodes as a loud roar was heard afterwards.

What came forth was unlike any other. It was some sort of floating whale or shark-like creature with large teeth. It was encased from head to toe with huge amounts of metal armor and lots of artillery guns as weapons for bombardment from above. From the midsection of its body to the tail end were its metal "dorsals". As another one of Phantom Task's crazed experiments, this was probably their trump card to send against them. How they had made this beast is entirely unknown, like this was from some science fiction movie. Strangely enough though, the Whale was heading south towards one destination, Sapporo. ( **Author's note** : For reference, it is the Chitauri Leviathan from _Avengers_.)

The Whale passes over Jake, Rin, and Laura as they watch it from the ground.

"Scott, are you seeing this?" asked Jake on the comm as Scott flies by the side of it from a good distance.

"Seeing. Still working on believing," Scott said. "Where's Raiden? Has he shown up yet?"

"Raiden?" asked a confused Jake.

"Just keep me posted," Scott said. "PHOENIX, find me a soft spot."

The Whale's right fin plows through some large trees as it heads south towards the city of Sapporo.

"Everyone, that thing is headed straight for Sapporo. Keep it away while we send out the order of evacuation," Chifuyu called out from the Academy.

"TALI!" Tabane calls out to her AI.

"Yes, ma'am," The AI infiltrates into the city systems and puts out the call.

"Scott, we'll try to distract it," Cecilia called out as she fires away on the armored beast, along with her BITS, but neither her rifle nor her drones manage to even penetrate through.

"What the-?" a shocked Cecilia was surprised.

"That's titanium, you British bimbo. Let me show you how it's done!" Rin said. She then comes straight from the sky with her Souten Gagetsu and goes for a impale attack on the gargantuan monster, but her weapon only makes a dent in the armor.

"Wha-?" Karma is a bitch for Rin as she is shocked as well. Before long, the Whale takes notice of her presence and deploys its ion blaster weapons to fire back at her. Because the monster was like a battleship, Rin had to play fighter pilot.

"Ara, Rin-san. Looks like your weapon needs some sharpening. Or did you think you can penetrate that titanium shell?" Cecilia boastingly asked.

"Oh, shut up shut up!" cried Rin. "I just—"

"Hey, quit the bickering, you two!" cried Laura as she uses all of her cables to wrap around the monster. Using some new magnetic clamps that deploy at high speeds, Laura tries to stand her ground and slow down the monster. Using all of her strength, she tries to stand her ground before Jake comes in to help her by pulling on the cables.

Unfortunately, the creature realized it was stopped and fires at the two with its blasters underneath its belly. Jake covers Laura as the two are covered in fire and the cables soon snap. The Whale continues its journey towards Sapporo, which was only 5 miles away.

Scott flies around a corner of the mountain, right in front of the gargantuan animal, and unloads flares in order to catch its attention. The trick worked as the Whale turns a full 180 around to pursue the Phoenix IS pilot. Scott turns around to see his result.

"Well, we got its attention," Scott said. "What the hell was step two?"

Scott soon flies as the Whale pursues him.

* * *

Raiden felt like he was walking through an abandoned apartment for miles on end in its hallway. Every step he took, he knew he was getting closer and closer to seeing who had been calling him. Whoever it was, a small part of him hoped it was nothing important but then again, he does not believe in haunted ghosts. As Raiden walks, he could not help but feel like he is walking into a trap.

One that would be intended for him alone.

Raiden enters a large room that contains a large spiral staircase. He finally walks up a series of platforms in the form of a spiral leading to the top where, at its middle section, laid the one person who had been calling him.

Squall Meusel, his old mistress and former handler. She had her back turned on Raiden yet sensed his presence.

"At last, you have come…" Squall says with a smile before she turns around to meet her pet. "Having abandoned your friends only to satisfy your own desires."

Raiden was undeterred by such a thing. "I only came to fulfill a promise. It's because of them that I cannot allow myself to back out," Raiden soon deploys his IS and draws the gunblade. "I know that I am not alone. That is why I can fight by myself!"

Squall seemed amused. "Hmm. Interesting. Then fight you shall."

Footsteps were heard behind Raiden as Autumn approaches in her IS.

"Yes, against the two of us," Autumn clarified eagerly, ready with her spider pincers.

Squall then asked, "Will you still continue this path, my little Raiden?"

"This is better for me," Raiden said. "If I can defeat both of you, then it will make it easier for them. My path may be a lonely road, but I still fight with my friends together!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Autumn gets ambushed by Tatenashi in her IS, making Raiden turn around and see her to his surprise.

"Who ever said this path was yours to walk alone?" asked Tatenashi as she turns around with a smile.

"Katana! What are you doing here?" asked Raiden.

"What? Can't the wife come to her husband's aid?" asked Tatenashi teasingly. "Just leave this bug to me, ok?" She winks at Raiden before she turns to face Autumn.

' _Still not willing to listen...'_ Raiden soon turns around with a bit of a smirk. _'_ _But I can live with that.'_

Facing his Mistress, Raiden prepares himself. "Thanks for waiting. Now..."

Squall soon activates IS and asks, "Shall we dance?"

* * *

The Whale had reached Sapporo after it broke off of pursuit from Scott. It was already starting to decimate the city and only half of the people were evacuated from the airport. But that was also where the Whale was going for. If it reached the airport, then nobody will make it out in time.

The personal IS pilots were not having much luck either. For all there is weaponry, none of it could stop the monster, not even Jake's IS.

Scott flies to the left side of the Whale after it crashes through a building. He attempts to use one of his lasers on his left arm to attempt to cut through the armor, but it doesn't even penetrate through.

"Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell," PHOENIX advised, making Scott stop and fly way front of the Whale.

Soon, Scott turns around and prepares to do something very risky.

"PHOENIX, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?" asked Scott as he prepares the side-winder missiles by his thighs.

"I wouldn't consider him a role model," PHOENIX answered as he fears Scott is going to do what he fears will do.

Diverting power to his thrusters by his feet, Scott spear-dives into the Whale's mouth intentionally. He could not exactly feel what the creature's inside contents were like, but they were sure disgusting. As Scott traveled inside the beast though, he unloaded all of the missiles and parts of the Whale soon begin to explode bit by bit.

Finally, Scott reaches the tail where the last of the missiles explode, propelling him far back and in a damaged IS. The Whale comes down and crashes as Scott flies through a glass wall of a bus stop before hitting the back bumper of a car right on his head before he lands on the ground roughly. Talk about rough landings and bracing for impact which he did not account for.

Scott struggles to stand up as Cecilia comes by. And she was not happy.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" asked Cecilia angrily.

Scott was confused. "Uh…how to bring down the belly of the beast?"

Cecilia was not amused as she rams a fist on top of Scott's head with a loud gong going off.

"OW!"

"That was reckless!" cried the British girl.

"Well, our weapons could not penetrate that titanium shell, so I had to bring it down from the inside!" Scott attempts to justify.

PHOENIX soon pops up in front of Scott as a flying bird. "If I may give you the damage assessment sir, your IS is depleted of all missiles, life support critically weakened, sensors scrambled, and thrusters are out of commission. In terms of physical injuries, three lacerations on the skull, head trauma, bruised sides, and mild concussion."

"Overall?" asked Scott.

"Overall, a two to three-day recovery at the infirmary," PHOENIX added.

Scott did not like that but perhaps this was the price to pay for it.

* * *

Raiden repeatedly makes several attempting strikes at Squall only for her to dodge easily or even block the attack with her shield. Raiden had enough and decided to take more drastic measures.

"How is this!?" asked Raiden as he flies up in the air in a spin and deploys his lascannons, preparing to fire at his Mistress. Unfortunately, Squall anticipated this and uses her tail to strike at Raiden from below him, grazing his optic sensors.

"Enough!" Squall cries as she incapacitates Raiden and immobilizes him with her tail by grabbing ahold of him. She slams him to the ground and then to a wall before sending an electric shock over the boy and squeezing down his rib cage hard.

The last slam knocks Raiden out of commission with Squall finally calming down her pet. She wanted to make her attack clear that though Raiden is powerful and fast, he is no match for her, even in an IS.

"Foolish boy," Squall said as she brings Raiden over to her slowly and strokes his cheek. "Everything is all an illusion." Squall then sets up a trap with her IS, which procured four tail arms from out of the back of her IS. Seems she made a few improvements to her Golden Dawn IS as of late.

"Raiden!" Tatenashi cries out before she dodges a spider leg from Autumn.

"Your hopes, your friends, your dreams, your life itself..." Squall said as her mechanical arms come into position. "Shall fade."

Raiden wakes up immediately and sees the mechanical arms come after him. Using his gunblade to hold one off, Raiden deploys an ion blaster on his left hand to blast at another arm to stun it. Raiden does the same to the other arm holding his gunblade, leaving them stunned and allowing Raiden to use his strength to escape the main tail claw grasping him. Raiden breaks free and takes to the air and sees the tails come back around before he manages to whirlwind with his gunblade and drive them back. Raiden then takes a bucket full of oil, throws it in the air for the tail ends, and switches his gunblade to gun mode and fires at the tank.

An explosion occurs and after the smoke clears, Raiden and Squall are left standing with Raiden panting and Squall retracting her arms. Soon, all four arms are displayed behind Squall as she faces her former pupil.

"So you would rather die hard," Squall noted amusingly as she procures her shield.

"Your threat to the IS Academy is coming to an end, Mistress!" cried Raiden as he changes his gun mode to blade mode on his gunblade and points his gunblade before charging at her.

Squall uses her range armaments to fire at Raiden. Raiden dodges a few, but a majority skid close to him as it makes him propel back a bit. Raiden gets his bearings to see a claw strike at him before Squall comes up close to strike him. Raiden initially misses the first strike but Squall, using her mechanical arms, strikes Raiden from the side and pushes him through a wall, destroying it.

Raiden gets out of the way of another claw and uses his lightning to strike at Squall up close, but she deploys her shield to block the attack, even though it forces her back somewhat. Raiden flies around, dodging and firing back at Squall who does the same, the interior of the tower being destroyed from their shots. One of the rubble stones nearly hits Tatenashi and Autumn as they dodge and resume their battle.

Raiden comes up close again to attack and this time, he was able to feign a thrust attack from his gunblade in favor of lightning from his hand, which hits and pushes Squall back towards a pillar near her. She dodges out of the way from Raiden's ion blasters before he goes to pursue her.

Raiden blocks one of her mechanical arms with his gunblade before Squall attempts to use her tail weapon to grapple Raiden again. Raiden dodges and circles Squall, trying to twist her arms somewhat. However, one unsuspecting arm grabs Raiden and pushes him to the wall. But Raiden breaks free as the two soon go air to air in battle, each trading strikes. Everyone one of them was either blocked, parried, or dodged.

Squall is flung back by Raiden's gunblade as Raiden goes to finish it but Squall miraculously dodges in a flip before she counters with her tail. Raiden repeats again as does Squall.

"You look exhausted, Raiden," Squall said. "Time for a break."

Squall soon feigns a strike from the tail and uses her shield to push Raiden back, crashing through a pillar and destroying his lascannons in the process.

Using one of her arms to hold Raiden by the waist, Squall soon uses the other two to hold Raiden's arms while her tail gets up close and personal to Raiden's face. Soon, the tip of it enters into Raiden slowly as Raiden feels it but contains his pain.

"Oh, my dear Raiden," Squall said as she caresses her pet's face. "If you want to truly want to prove yourself to me, you need to be the kind of man who can make the hardest decisions."

Squall starts to get in the mood as she breaks open Raiden's lion jaws, exposing his lower jaw before opening a small section of her mask for her lips. She takes hold of her lion's jaw and inches her way closer and closer as her lips and Raiden's touch by the edge, ready for a kiss.

"I couldn't…agree…more!" Raiden said as he diverts power to his chest repulsor cannon and fires away at Squall, propelling her far away and damaging her IS severely.

Raiden halts the beam from his cannon and flies over with whatever power is left to his Mistress to see her still alive and standing, but her mask was only half broken and her IS damaged.

"Someday, you too will know," Squall said. "The thirst for revenge that can never be reclaimed!"

Squall soon fires a hole in the roof where, together with Autumn, they flee and retreat. Raiden can only watch, a small part of him wondering when the next time he will face his Mistress. He deactivates his IS with the battle now over.

"Raiden!" Tatenashi calls out as she runs to Raiden, making him turn around to meet her.

"Katana, I had it under control," Raiden said. Tatenashi could only smirk happily.

"But I would've missed my fun without fighting beside you," Tatenashi whines in a cute way.

' _She is not one to listen anyway,'_ Raiden thought to himself before he turns to face Tatenashi. "I owe you one, though."

Tatenashi then kisses Raiden on the cheek and smirks, "More than one."

Raiden could not help but be amused as he and Tatenashi comes close to fondle with one another. Raiden's hands descend slowly to Tatenashi's butt as the cat wraps her arms around his neck. The two were ready for a kiss to make up for the Wedding Panic.

But…

"What are you two doing?" asked Houki with her eyes closed in a downward and annoyed expression. She had just stepped out of the Groundbridge portal to arrive, only to find an unpleasant site.

"Uh…Houki…" Raiden sheepishly says as he lets go of Tatenashi. "Glad you could join. We were just about finished and—"

Houki partially deploys her IS and pulls out Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi as it glows red.

"Uh oh…" Raiden sweat drops from behind. Luckily for him, rescue arrives as Tatenashi giggles.

"Now, now, Houki-chan. How about we all take a break from this?" asked Tatenashi but all she gets is a glare from the fox as her aura burns brighter and her hair flares up.

"You two…" Houki goes to attack but is caught by Raiden's hand. Houki is shocked, not because Raiden caught her sword but rather that he was so up close to her and grasped her lower back with his other arm to hug her.

Houki struggles against the lion's grip as he smells and licks her neck, to her surprise as she yelps.

"Houki, you smell nice," Raiden lustfully said. "The sweat glands turn me on."

"What are you—HYAH?!" Houki yelps again as Raiden sucks on her ear lobe. Houki felt her urges climb her, but now was not the time for such indecent activity.

"Cut it out…RIGHT NOW!" Houki chops Raiden's head hard and knocks the poor boy out, making him fall back to the floor.

Houki slides down to the floor to collect herself before she finally figures out what caused Raiden to act strange. She takes a smell off of him to sense some sot of perfume with a smell that could hypnotize someone into this state.

Houki looks at Tatenashi, thinking of her to be the culprit, but she was already long gone and went into the Groundbridge portal. Houki could only scowl at the blue cat yet a small part of her felt a bit wet of what Raiden did. She could only look and shake her head at the knocked-out lion, wondering why he is so easily seduced by that slut of a cat.

* * *

Morning came up two days later as everyone was gathered at Haneda Airport to see someone off back to Hokkaido.

"Thank you, Raiden. It was fun while it lasted," Tatenashi said.

"Well, that's good to hear from you," Raiden said as he and Tatenashi had a bit of a laugh.

Turns out that Tatenashi's time with the Academy was now up as she had to return with her family to rebuild what they had lost. Although she wanted to stay with Raiden as his new wife, she knew her family had to come first since it was going to take a while for them to recover from the Wedding Panic. Kanzashi will be staying at the Academy to finish up her education and be with her friends to recover from her ordeal in her very brief time as prisoner.

"Kanzashi-chan," Aiko came to hold her youngest daughter's hands. "Come visit us during your weekends and your breaks when you're available, okay?"

"I will!" Kanzashi said happily. Aiko then turned her attention over to her new son-in-law and whispered into his ear.

"Raiden, I want you to also come visit with your new wife and really think about being part of the family," Aiko said. "If you do that, then we'll write off the Wedding Panic."

Raiden was caught a bit off-guard at that remark, blushing a bit. But Daisuke Sarashiki soon turned his head over to the blind boy.

"Listen, you vile wretch!" Daisuke commanded. "Don't get a big head just because you rescued my daughter and beat back Harvard and Phantom Task! We already have plenty of weapons at our disposal capable of bringing you down! We also have LOKI, THOR, and our strongest weapon, ODIN—"

Aiko had enough of his banter and grabbed him from behind to drag him off.

"Yes, yes. We're leaving, Husband," Aiko reprimanded as Daisuke repeated that last phrase of his last line.

"Yes, ma'am!" Daisuke regretfully composes his normal demeanor under his wife's glare.

Tatenashi soon turns back to meet her eyes on Raiden.

"Raiden, we were only together for a short time, but thank you," Tatenashi says as she extends her hand to him.

"Of course," Raiden says as he grasps her hand. But the next moment turned to shock for everyone else as Tatenashi pulls Raiden to her and kisses him firmly on the lips, inserting her tongue briefly into his mouth. Raiden was completely caught off-guard.

Charlotte's jaw dropped as she snaps, Houki grits her teeth in bewilderment, Kanzashi was even more shocked, Cecilia gasps loudly, Rin was surprised, and Laura was caught off-guard. Even Ichika turned away from the act to his embarrassment. The only two unaffected were Jake and Scott who were wowed by that notion.

"O-O-Onee-chan is k-kissing Hataru-san?!" Kanzashi asked in complete shock.

Tatenashi lets go of Raiden as she runs to the door of her plane gate. She turns around to happily wave at Raiden.

"I'll definitely come and see you again, Husband! Really soon!" Tatenashi cried out. Seems like she picked up her mother's charm of calling Raiden her husband now.

With that said, she boards the plane as everyone returns back to the IS Academy. Everyone was back to their normal and usual routines as Raiden and Houki were on the usual rooftop of the Academy.

"Welp, they're finally gone now," Raiden said as he was watching. Except Houki had her head down and back turned away from the view, trying to compose herself. But she backs away from Raiden a bit for some odd reason.

"What's wrong, Houki?" asked Raiden as he notices.

R-Raiden," Houki stated. "You don't remember what happened when you went to Tatenashi-san's room, right?"

Raiden was caught off-guard a bit. "I told you already. It's like, uh, I remember the whole operation taking place, but I don't have any memories before that."

"Then, that's good. For both of us," Houki sighed in relief.

"Both of us?" asked Raiden. "Myself aside, _you_ don't have anything to worry about!"

Wrong move for Raiden as he soon turns to see Houki scowl at him.

"You _do_ remember!" Houki cried.

"Oh, come on! What do you want me to say?" asked Raiden in defense of himself. "Look, compared to me, who was forced to act like I was in some stupid anime, you had it easy—"

Houki soon bashes her fists on Raiden as he cowers a bit from her.

"H-Hey! Get off! That hurts!"

"Raiden, you're so repulsive!" Houki cried. "How dare you be her boy toy!"

Raiden gets away from her but is immediately confronted.

"What did you two do in her bedroom?" Houki demandingly asked. "And… When you told me I smelled nice, even though I was covered in sweat, I—"

Houki gasps to herself at the realization of what she had just said as Raiden stood confused.

"ARGH! What are you making me say!? Raiden, you idiot!"

Houki partially deploys her IS to take out Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and attacks Raiden, the blind boy screaming in pain comically.

Everything was over and would soon return back to normal in no time.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Whew! This was a fun one to write as it was another big battle but on the scale of Avengers this time. A lot of Avengers reference used in this I know. And I bet many of you are angry for the Whale being referenced to the Chitauri Leviathan from Avengers but come on! Who would ever hate adding something like that? Next you'll tell me there is an IS with the power to harness the Infinity Stones with the Gauntlet.

But anyway, enough about Avengers. This chapter took a while to make but I nonetheless had fun writing it, especially the hentai scene. With Tatenashi now out of the picture, all that is left is Houki to have her go with Raiden in terms of hentai. But who knows when that will happen? Next chapter though will just be comedy. No fighting, no destruction or wedding massacres, no action sequences like Avengers. Just pure comedy at the Academy because that is what the anime is about.

To make it lcear, this is still a OC x Houki story.

Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!


	13. Chapter 13: Isn't this Perfect for Us?

**CHAPTER 13**

"Husband… Husband."

A voice was waking Raiden up as he sat up from his bed. It had been a long day for him. And it had been one long month since his new "wife", Tatenashi Sarashiki, left the Academy to help her parents rebuild with what emergency supplies were left. It was told that she would not come back again. Truth be told, Raiden missed her but he always had Houki, and on occasion Charlotte, for company.

Or so Raiden was told.

Trying to adjust his mental vision, he wakes up and feels something up on his lap.

"Heavy…" Raiden groans as he stretches his arms forward. But as he did, he hears a yelp when he grabbed onto something. It was round and soft with a tip on the end. It felt like a woman's breast, a very familiar one due to the size of it.

"Huh?" Raiden immediately jumps back and stands up at the front end of the bed. "S-Sorry!"

But then Raiden can immediately tell, just from the recognition of the voice and the familiar smell of a cat and strawberry perfume, who it was that snuck onto his bed this morning.

"Katana? How…?" asked a shocked Raiden. He wasn't at all expecting to see her again, having just seen her leave yesterday.

Tatenashi smiles as she sits up and looks at her husband. "I told you I'd come see you really soon."

Raiden did not know what to say. One month of already being gone and she comes back again. He wonders how she will explain this to Chifuyu, unless she already had gotten permission to stay again.

"I'm back. Raiden, are you up?" asked Houki as she returns to her room with her Kendo uniform, only to discover an unsightly sight of the blue cat on Raiden's bed.

Immediately, Houki points her finger at her, the samurai girl in pure shock before it turned to anger, having learned of her tricks around Raiden.

"Tatenashi?!" asked Houki. "I'm going to punish you on the charge of illegal trespassing."

"Husband, I'm scared!" Tatenashi cutely pleaded as she clings onto Raiden, shocking Houki even more and making the blue cat stick her tongue out. Raiden couldn't do anything as he was still trying to process Tatenashi's sudden return.

Another click of the door was heard as Charlotte enters.

"Good morning! Raiden, do you want to—" Charlotte then sees Tatenashi cling to Raiden and snaps. "Hey! Why are Houki-san and Sarashiki-san here?!"

"You two are in the way of a couple's reunion, so please leave. Right, Husband?" Tatenashi urges with her hand before she clings tighter to Raiden.

"'Husband', my ass! Get away from my Raiden!" Houki demanded as she grabs onto Tatenashi and tries to pull her off.

"Hey, Raiden, we were supposed to go and have breakfast!" Charlotte said as she goes to Raiden's left arm and pulls, trying to keep her away from the vixen and cat. Raiden was literally getting pulled apart.

"H-Hey! Let go of him, Charlotte! You are going to hurt him!" Houki said.

"That's why you and this girl need to leave right now!" Charlotte said as she pulled.

"I'm amazed you have the gall to say that!" Houki said as she tries to pull off Tatenashi, still clinging onto Raiden.

"You need to remember your place here!" Charlotte retorted.

"W-Wait!" Raiden called out, but his voice fell on deaf ears. A few moments later, and he had just about had enough of this ruckus.

In a loud and commanding voice, he calls out, "GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!"

But in a surprise reaction, they screamed back,

"NO!"

Now he had wished he had never woken up this morning.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Musouka (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Opening)**

(Four loud bangs of metal are heard in four images in red. The first being the iron tessen; the second Cecilia, Rin, Laura, and Ichika; the third Tatenashi, Charlotte, and Houki; and the fourth being Raiden as he looks frontwards to the camera)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de** (Like the 1st opening of Infinite Stratos, it starts with the camera viewing the water as it moves forward before it views up to see the IS Academy until a flash of white)

 **Omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai e to tsunagaru** (Ichika and the girls, in their IS, fly across the sky like the 1st opening before the scene changes to Raiden looking at the sky, viewing from the IS Academy campus as the camera zooms into him before zooming out, as the camera pans upwards with the leaves before it changes scene)

(Opening title is presented as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer)

 **Sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku** (Raiden is viewed on the rooftop with some sake)

 **Mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku** (Raiden is viewed closer before he turns to look at the camera with a smile)

(Houki is shown three times in three images, each image bringing her closer to the screen)

 **Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane o te ni irete** (Tabane is shown with holographic butterfly wings as she flies to the moon and spreads her wings out, the glitter of light coming off as the camera pans outwards while her image turns to the camera with a smile)

 **Muku na hitomi wa motometeku** (Miriam Walker is shown for a few seconds before the camera moves closer as it shows Akane Fujimoto's back behind her)

 **sora no mukou e ikitai na** (Ichika flies across the sky as he comes down with Yukihira Nigata **SCENE CHANGE** Raiden is shown activating his IS Sovereign Spirit as he points his gunblade to the camera as if giving the signal to charge)

 **Tomedonai negai kara** (Houki slices an ATLAS as she goes through the horde, slicing and dicing with her two katana swords)

 **hitotsu dake kanau no nara** (Cecilia, with her Starlight sniper rifle, hits a ATLAS with a butt of her rifle before turning around and firing two shots to more incoming ATLAS chasing her)

 **Dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai** (Rin slices a couple ATLAS in a spin before she fires another with her Shock Cannons **SCENE CHANGE** Tatenashi slams to the ground with her spear stabbed as a group of ATLAS are destroyed)

 **yume o tsukamitai to omou yo** (Laura slices another ATLAS with her wrist blades as she grabs another with her cables and flings it up **SCENE CHANGE** Charlotte is seen prepping her sniper rifle, ready to fire at the ATLAS thrown to her before the scene changes to a brief white screen)

 **Kodomo no koro no yume wa** (Raiden is shown at night viewing the IS Academy as the sakura blossoms flow gently in the wind)

 **iroasenai rakugaki de** (Tatenashi and her little sister Kanzashi are shown underneath a cherry blossom tree looking upwards to the sakura blossoms while enjoying some sake)

 **Itsu made mo kakitsuzukerareta** (Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, Scott, Jake Jackson, and the rest of the IS Academy students are shown in front of their school as the camera moves right to left. **SCENE CHANGE** The villains of the story are shown as the camera moves from the lower left corner to its opposite side, mainly Phantom Task all the way up to the main villain whose image is obscured in shadow)

 **negau mirai e to tsunagaru** (In quick time montage scenes, the Kingslayer is shown three times as the camera pans outwards with the quick time scenes in between as the creature roars with flames decorating the background. First quick time image shows Project Akuruka, the next ancient fossilized remains of a winged and spiked lion, the last one the Eternal Throne from the Vault and the IS Sovereign Spirit sitting on it while imprisoned in crystal. The last scene ends with an image of GRIEVER unleashing the satellite weapon Amaterasu onto the Earth as all turns white)

(The camera moves upward to show Houki in her shrine maiden outfit with the iron fan in her hands as she dances with sakura petals falling as the scene fades to black with the petals still falling.)

* * *

Breakfast could have gone better for Raiden. He brought with him a typical MRE meal that he used to eat back in his Marine days. While the food could've been better in that it tasted more like gruel than breakfast, he was not too worried about that.

Things were not even so better with the girls at his disposal, now fighting over him like cats. If this is what a harem was supposed to be, then he could not help but wonder if he made a mistake somewhere along the line. Clearly, they were against each other in terms of spending some morning time with Raiden. And this morning in his room was such a hassle.

But right now, Tatenashi was on his right side, clearly clinging onto him like a koala bear and feeding him his meal.

"Okay, open up~" Tatenashi serves Raiden his meal with a spoon.

Raiden could not resist, otherwise he would be breaking his new wife's heart. But then again, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. As he accepted the meal, He looked to notice Charlotte's soup hanging off of her mouth and Houki cracking her cup of green tea from her grip.

"Well?" asked Tatenashi. "How is it?"

"It's good," Raiden nonchalantly says, but it does not convince his new wife.

"Hmm?" Tatenashi edges closer. "Are you certain? I could add a little extra…'something' to your milk~."

Raiden shudders at that word of 'something', like a spider crawled down his pine. Ever since Operation IR, Tatenashi has done nothing but cling onto Raiden like a koala bear to a tree.

Tatenashi notices the other two girls' raging aura as she lets go teasingly and stands up from her chair.

"Hey, Husband," Tatenashi calls out before she turns around. "Want to graduate early and leave with me for our honeymoon?"

Two pairs of hands slam the table as Houki and Charlotte yelled back,

" **Absolutely not!** "

"Eh? Why not? Isn't that what a wife should want for her husband?" Tatenashi asks.

"That's not the problem here!" Houki said.

"That's right!" Charlotte agrees with Houki. "You've been clinging onto him for too long! Give him some space, at least!"

Houki nods her head, as Tatenashi looks at them with a smile and closed eyes. But Raiden could see that she was angry, glaring at the girls from behind her mask for interrupting her moment with her husband.

"Ara~. You two have become quite jealous recently. And you are not afraid to show it," Tatenashi notes as sparks and lightning rage between all three of the girls.

Raiden remains silent. He just can't do anything at this point. Compromise was out of the question because now all three of the girls have suddenly become possessive of him. Perhaps it is due to the recent events that they have become like this.

But this was now just beginning of a long

 **WITH HOUKI** …

Houki finishes up her training from the dojo after class but today has just been one filled with madness. Waking up Raiden after her morning exercise only to find Tatenashi in his bed made her mad. Breakfast with Raiden also made her mad due to the blue cat. It was only worse when Tatenashi now referring to him as 'Husband.'

God, she hated that word so much!

And if things could not get any worse, Houki returns to her room, only to find a skimpy cat outfit on her bed.

"W-Why is this in my room…?" Houki asks herself with her eyes downcast in an angered expression. Her mind immediately switches to a revisionist history as she imagines Tatenashi in the cat cosplay before her and on top of Raiden, who seemed to be enjoying it.

"That Raiden would completely fall for this kind of lewd costume. God, she's such a slut!"

Houki soon picked up the cat ears to examine them.

"But it is kinda cute, I guess…" Houki sets the cat ears down before she strips off her Kendo uniform and puts on the cat cosplay.

"L-Like this…huh?"

Her chest and her buttocks felt tight as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Hmm… It's way too small in every possible sense…" Houki said. "It's really tight around my boobs."

Houki never knew this was actually Rin's costume. But she has seen Tatenashi wear it, so she guessed it fits her. Though in actuality, it didn't since the chest was also tight around Tatenashi's breasts.

"And then you do stuff like this, right?"

Houki then bends down and uses her hands to be turned into paws. Her tail moves and forms into the shape of a heart.

"Nyaan~!"

That was the first Nyaan voice she ever made for herself. She was already starting to like this, though she would not admit it. Many people would say it was cute, even Raiden.

And speaking of the devil, her door opened up to reveal the said blind boy.

"Houki, you here? I'm just returning this reference book you let me borrow and—"

Raiden soon stops mid sentence to see Houki hiss in shock. Her tail pops up straight as do her ears and her face soon turns red. Raiden also blushes a bit to see his samurai vixen in a cute and skimpy cosplay.

About five seconds passed by as Raiden soon closes the door slowly. One could say that was a very smart move for a boy.

Or was it?

"DON'T ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" Houki screamed as she breaks down the door and drags Raiden back inside. Raiden yells as he gets pommeled and clawed mercilessly by the vixen turned cat.

"Raiden! Don't just barge in here without permission!" Houki said with each claw.

"S-Sorry! It was an accident! I didn't know you were—" Raiden tries to plead.

"No more use for words! Not since you were woken up with Tatenashi last morning!"

"Like I said, that was—"

"Raiden, you idiot!"

Houki continues plowing down the poor blind boy that she loved while outside, a certain blue-haired cat snickers and smiles as she holds up her fan that says, "guilty party."

 **WITH CHARLOTTE** …

 **Next Day** …

One day had passed and Raiden was exhausted. After he had dinner, he went to his room to turn in early for the night.

"Raiden has been having a hard time lately," Charlotte sighed to herself as she walked in her white cat pajamas. "Maybe I have been a little too hard on him. He must be in his room sleeping. I'll go check in on him and—Eh?"

The door for some reason overshadowed Charlotte, like it was bigger than her. He reached out and saw a cat paw. Her cat paw.

"Nyaan~"

Was she turned into a kitten?

Loud and fast steps were heard as Charlotte looked to see every other girl on the floor rush over to her.

"Over here! There's a cat at Hataru-sama's room!"

Charlotte was dumbfounded as her ears popped up. She was then scooped up by Rin as she held it close.

"Kyaaa~" Rin cried in joy. "It's true! And it's so cute!"

Kanzashi pets its head. "Its fur is so soft. Maybe someone's pet that got lost.

Charlotte, during all that cuddling, takes time to process her situation.

' _A cat? Did I just turn into a cat? Could this quantum conversion be the same as before? The effects of 'La Sylphide' that caused my panties to disappear?_

The door to Raiden's room was soon open and out popped the groggy and tired lion. He was wearing his nightwear clothing, which was a grey tank top and black sports shorts.

"Ugh!" Raiden groaned. "You're making a scene this late at night. What are you doing?"

"That's right. You shouldn't be interrupting our time together," Tatenashi said in her pajamas, which was a one-piece nightgown and see-through, almost to be exact.

"Katana?!" cried a shocked Raiden. "How did you come from my room?"

Tatenashi ignores her "husband" and sees Charlotte the kitten in Honne's hands. The kitten was stunned.

' _Uwah?! Tatenashi's in Raiden's room again? Wait. Isn't this also Houki's room? Where is she though?'_

"That's-" Tatenashi gets enamored by the site of the little animal. "That's so cute. Can I touch it, Honne?" asked Tatenashi.

"Sure!" Honne said as she hands the kitten over. Charlotte could only sigh in disappointment, now held by an even bigger cat.

"I like kittens, preferably gray British Shorthairs. But a white one like this is fine," Tatenashi says as she pets the poor Charlotte in disguise.

"Wait! Why is Tatenashi in Raiden's room?! Again!?" cried Houki as she saw the blue cat in her room again. "Have you been sleeping with him lately?"

"What are you talking about?" Tatenashi asked curiously. "A husband and wife—"

"ARGH! Enough already!" Raiden demanded. "If you don't tone it down already, Orimura-sensei's going to come!"

That stuns all the girls at that prospect. Raiden soon takes the kitten.

"I'll keep the cat. I'll ask the teachers about what to do with it first thing in the morning."

With that, Raiden and the little kitten go behind closed doors. Raiden sighs heavily.

"Man, the sun is not even up yet and they're making another riot in front of my room," Raiden said. He tucks himself into bed with the kitten, but Charlotte blushes really heavily. "Guess I'll go back to sleep."

' _I… I… I'm in bed with Raiden! Oh wait. I did this before with him during the 2_ _nd_ _year all the time."_

Charlotte soon relaxes.

" _I guess it's not bad to stay as a cat for a while.'_

"And now…" Raiden spoke up. "What on earth do I do with a little kitten like you?"

Charlotte looks at him curiously, thinking what expression he has behind the blindfold.

"Well, might as well look after you for the time being until you find proper shelter. The world can sometimes be so unforgiving to abandon innocent animals. Don't worry, little one. I am here for you now."

' _Raiden…'_

"Still…" Raiden lifts the kitten into his hands and into the air. "To think you managed to sneak in the school easily. That's not easy with how heavy the security is. Come to think of it, Charlotte wears the same pajamas as you do, little one. Unless your name happens to be Charlotte for a little critter like you."

Suddenly, Raiden feels a hit to the chest as the kitten reverts back to Charlotte who had fallen on top of him. Raiden gathers his senses to see the blushing face of his childhood friend.

"Ah?" Raiden was shocked.

"H-Hello, Raiden…" greeted Charlotte. "I wanted to see you so I'm here."

"What the hell-?!"

The door to Raiden's room suddenly opened to reveal Chifuyu in her white track outfit and a samurai sword in her hand. Pissed off would not be the correct term to describe her mood.

"So this is the room that's been awfully noisy right before dawn, huh!" Chifuyu demanded.

Both Raiden and Charlotte then screamed as hell took over the next moment of their lives.

 **WITH TATENASHI** …

 **Next Day** …

Raiden returns to his room to relax after suffering such harsh training by Chifuyu, which was more than usual than the class would normally get. The morning once again came off as a bad start and breakfast only made it worse again. Even more worse though was the fact that now Charlotte and Houki were pissed off at him for the past three days. It was not intentional but that is just the perks of having a harem.

Raiden opens the door, only to find Tatenashi in a very familiar outfit, which was her in a naked apron and wearing a swim suit.

"Welcome back. Do you want food, a bath, or… do, you, want, me?"

Raiden was so undeterred. He didn't want to deal with another fiasco again. So, he closes the door nonchalantly. This shocks Tatenashi a bit.

"Ah hey! Get back in here!"

Raiden groans and opens the door again, only to be asked the same question.

"Welcome back. Do you want food, a bath, or… do, you, want, me?"

"Katana, what are you doing?" Raiden asked tiredly as he enters the room and closes the door. Tatenashi pretended to be hurt as she whined a bit.

"W-Well, I wanted to surprise you, Husband. But if you don't want any, I can always—" Tatenashi pulls the straps of her apron down but Raiden brushes it off.

"None of that. I just want to sleep," Raiden said as he walks past Tatenashi, takes off his jacket, and falls to the bed dead tired. He had enough for one day and his patient was starting to get thin.

Tatenashi notices Raiden's mood change. Even though she knew he was exhausted, she wanted to be there for her new husband as much as she wanted too.

"You've changed a bit, Husband," Tatenashi says. "But I think that's pretty cute."

"What are you—" Raiden is interrupted by the blue cat.

"Hey, want to go out together? With an eye of a love hotel after dinner, of course."

"Wh-Why?" asked Raiden hesitantly as he sits up.

"Hm? You're not happy I'm inviting you out, Husband?" asked Tatenashi curiously. "Don't tell me you are cheating on someone else other than me and those other two?"

Tatenashi looked like she was mad, but she kept her smile and eyes closed, a black and purple aura radiating from her body. That was a bad sign and something no one wants to see.

Raiden immediately counters with a denial. "No, no, no, no, no! I am not seeing anyone else!"

"Well, that's good," Tatenashi said as her rage aura disperses and she smiles happily. "The miracle couple: the heir of the Sarashiki family and the 2nd male IS pilot. Wouldn't that be great? I think the media would eat it up, too."

"The media?" asked Raiden. "What are you talking about?"

"We already held the ceremony, right?" asked Tatenashi. "We'd use the IS Academy, the place we met, for a renewal of vows. I still have the ring I was given that you used three months' worth of pay."

Tatenashi shows her wedding ring gleefully.

"Um, Katana…" Raiden tries to interrupt but to no avail.

"After the press conference and wedding renewal vows. We will have it in front of a shrine at Fushimi Inari-taisha. We're both from Japan, so white kimonos would be perfect! The honeymoon would be a trip around the world, obviously."

"Hey, are you listening?" Raiden asked but is shot down.

"And then we'd move back into my family's mansion, but this time have it right by the ocean. We'd have three kids and two dogs. On our days off, we'd all play in the water, and there'd be a rainbow in the sky…"

' _This is hopeless,'_ Raiden thought to himself as he sighs in defeat. _'The brakes have come off her train of thought. How do I resolve this…?'_

"Sounds good. Let's go out," Raiden said as he comes forward to Tatenashi.

"Huh?" asked Tatenashi.

"We'll have the press conference, a renewal of wedding vows, go on that honeymoon, and live happily ever after with our kids and dogs, and a rainbow in the sky."

Raiden then slams his left hand to the wall next to Tatenashi's face so as to get closer. She gets further surprised at the act.

"So how about we kiss to seal the deal?" asked Raiden as he leans ever so closer to Tatenashi, cupping her chin with his right hand. Tatenashi, for the first time, felt hesitant. She was normally the one to seductively make a move on Raiden but now the tables have literally turned on her. She watches fearfully as Raiden closes further and further into her lips.

"W-Wait!" Tatenashi cried out before she breaks away from the sticky situation. "I-I actually haven't washed myself since coming back. So I'm going to stop teasing you, and go take a bath."

Tatenashi enters the bathroom immediately, which makes Raiden sigh in relief. That blue cat of a wife was finally out of the way…for now.

About half an hour has passed since Tatenashi was in her bath. Raiden merely stayed in his room to work on other homework assignments that he was late for. Although certain events prevented him from completing it, he was still a student of the school and had to be like one. Sometimes he hated this life but had no choice but to accept it.

"Husband!" Tatenashi cries out from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Raiden.

"Could you get my PDA? I want to play some music over here."

"Sure."

Raiden enters into the bathroom to see that Tatenashi's clothes are everywhere. But this was nothing new to Raiden given that Tatenashi has somewhat been a messy person. While she does clean, she takes her own sweet time to do so.

' _Yare, yare. She still doesn't clean her clothes.'_

As Raiden picks up her clothes to look for Tatenashi's PDA, the blue cat emerges out of the door naked.

"Husband, have you found it yet?" Tatenashi then saw what he was doing and blushed, especially with her panties being held up. "What are you-?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tidy everything up…" Raiden said. He was holding the PDA in his right hand and Tatenashi's apron and panties in his left, the latter with a bear imprinted on it.

Tatenashi gasps at the sight of it. "Never mind that! Just give me my PDA—"

As she moves forward, she slips on a bar of soap and falls backwards onto the floor with a thud.

"Are you okay?!" Raiden asks as he checks but then sees Tatenashi naked with suds all over her. He turns around, as does the cat while bashfully covering herself.

"H-Here," Raiden hands over the PDA.

"Th-Thanks," Tatenashi grabs it. "Also, the bear is an exception. It's not like I am into that or anything."

Raiden sighs as soon as Tatenashi closes the door. Raiden soon goes to rest on his bed.

"This has been one hell of a bad day," Raiden sighs again. Bad doesn't even describe his situation.

* * *

Loud sounds were heard as it shows Jake Jackson in the school's gym punching away at a punching bag. He always loved the punching bag as it not only a good form of exercise but also something he can sue to take his mind off of things. But there were some things he could not take his mind off of.

The most recent one was not of his missions in his Marine days nor was it with FEISAR. No, the one he had recurring nightmares of was Omega. He was unstoppable as the Ripper but the three most powerful gang groups teamed up to take him down. And Jake barely escaped with his life had it not been for the rescue of his best friend Raiden and two others from the Academy.

As Jake punches away, his mind flashes back to Omega, when he and Raiden and his friends were taking down the gangs coming after them. With every punch he makes on the punching bag, he can hear the gunfire go off and the blades making contact with each other.

But then it flashes over to Claire Venora, the IS pilot who gave him those serious scars on his face and damaged his left arm just from a simple rocket from her IS. He could hear the voices from Raiden and his friends as they assess his wounds. Jake's speed on his punches increase as does the swinging of the bag.

' _We're getting you out of here, Jake! Just hold on. Call Kanzashi! Tell her to open a Groundbridge.'_

' _We need to hurry. He's in bad shape.''_

Jake's last punch hits the bag so hard it makes a hole and spills sand, but also propelling it off its hook and hitting the wall behind it. That was already the third bag he had destroyed. Along with an extra $50 that he now had to pay for. It was IS Academy property after all.

Jake had to admit that he has had PTSD recently, but a small case of it to be accurate. He kept it from the others, Chifuyu included, for their safety. The case was not enough to distract him from school, but it was enough for him to remain unfocused on his social life as he had recused himself recently from everyone, even Laura. His friends at FEISAR had suspicions of it but kept quiet but are now well aware since they keep tabs on him. Besides, having a face scarred by a rocket along with having a mechanical left arm can leave serious issues on one's psyche.

Jake pants hard as he turns around and picks up another punching bag before hanging it up to go back to punching. Jake soon goes back to the new punching bag he hung up and gives a few punches.

"Trouble sleeping?" asked a familiar voice as Jake looks to his right to see Laura approach him before going back to the punching bag.

"Still have a few nightmares. I think I've had my fill," Jackson says as he finishes his last punch.

"Then you should be out, celebrating. Getting to know some more students here at the Academy," Laura suggested as Jake stops.

"When I went under in Omega, it wasn't for Tabane. It was for me, all due to the red tape back at home," Jake said as he undoes his straps on his arms.

"Is that why you left your home country?" asked Laura.

"Pretty much," Jake said. "Once I joined FEISAR, which is not aligned with the United States government as a private military corporation, I was able to get out of the all the drama the idiot politicians were getting into and flee."

"But it was not just American propaganda though, was it?" asked Laura.

"No," Jake admitted. "Omega changed me a bit. For the past five months. When I woke up after my surgery, I sometimes wonder if what I lost was worth it."

Jake looks to see his mechanical left arm that FEISAR designed for him. Although he adjusted to it fine, he was still a little mad that one simple rocket from an IS destroyed his organic left arm.

"Jake…" Laura called out as she pulls out a familiar outfit, which was the red-hooded leather jacket adorned in red, gray, and white and adorned with a red mask. By the looks of it, it was all sewn up since it was damaged in battle.

"What's this doing here?" asked Laura.

"I just had that resewn," Jake answered. "The squad at FEISAR asked if I accidentally ripped it. They didn't believe me at first when I told them a rocket damaged it."

"What was one of your missions on Omega?" asked Laura curiously as she holds the jacket and examines it while Jake washes his sweaty face with a towel.

"Well, there was one time I had to take out someone called the Black Mask," Jake said. "An arms dealer in a white tuxedo suit and actual black mask who had been shipping weapons to terrorist infiltrators across Europe. I tracked him to Omega and penetrated into his lair as Jack the Ripper."

Laura remembers the outfit Jake wore the first time she saw the Ripper.

"After killing his guards, I confronted that son of a bitch myself. I can recall it clearly."

 **FLASHBACK** …

" _Black Mask. You should've left when you had a chance," Jack the Ripper said to Black Mask on the floor. Jack had already killed the guards guarding him and seized all the weapons._

 _Black Mask believed Jack was working for Aria, hence the fearful look he had behind the helmet. Jack soon grabs Black Mask, drags him across the floor and lifts him up behind the window._

 _Black Mask soon begins to plead for his life as he grabs Jack's hand and looks at him in the eye._

" _You don't need to do this. I'll give you money. Drugs! Guns! Weapons! Whatever you want. Please. I'll take a plane. Leave Omega. Never show my face again. Anywhere you want! I'll go anywhere!"_

 _Jack brings Black Mask closer to him and says, "How about you go to Hell!"_

 _With that, Jack lets go of Black Mask and kicks him hard in the chest, pushing and breaking through the glass window as the arms dealer screams to his death._

" _Say hi to Phantom Task for me." Jack the Ripper cries as he walks away. Another day, another job well done for the streets._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS** …

"You didn't even get any information from him?" asked Laura.

"Already did when I was inside his hideout," Jake said. "I downloaded everything off of his computers and relayed it to my squad at FEISAR to clean up."

"I guess Aria must've been happy," Laura wonders but Jake digresses.

"What Aria wants was not my problem anyway," Jake said. "Just wanted to do a little clean-up business of my own."

Jake soon flinches from a wound on his right tricep that had just reopened itself. Blood was slowly starting to pour out.

"Ah dammit," Jake said as he looks in the mirror. "And I just sewed this up."

"Let me see," Laura said as she ushers Jake to sit down while she looks at the wound. She could not help but flinch a little at the work Jake did. "Geez. Seems like whenever you stich yourself up, you do make a mess of things."

"Yeah. Makes me learn from my mistakes," Jake said as he uses his other hand to pull out a box nearby that contained the medical kit.

"You ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now, then," Laura said as she opens the kit.

Inside of it, aside from the usual medicine, was also a needle and thread. Laura, using her military first aid knowledge, begins to get to work.

"Did you get mauled by a tiger?" asked Laura.

"It was a dog," Jake said bashfully.

"A what?" asked Laura.

"A big, big dog," Jake clarified. "This wound has not healed since Somalia, where attack dogs were used, and I got ambushed by one from my blind spot."

"This was back in your days with the military?" Laura asks as she finishes stitching and puts away the kit.

"My last mission with Raiden and Scott. After Somalia, we simply took our own paths. And now here we are again at the Academy as students. And now Phantom Task is coming back for my best friend again."

"Why not hire FEISAR and let them deal with it?" asked Laura.

"FEISAR isn't enough. If war with Phantom Task really is approaching, then it would have to be something big to blow the powder keg. The Wedding Panic was not enough on their account."

"Know your limits of knowledge, Jake," Laura said. "No one can fight a war all alone."

"Tell that to Raiden," Jake says as he takes his sweaty shirt off. "Stubborn idiot always fights alone and I've called out on him several times for it."

"He's a soldier, just like you," Laura said.

"Soldiers are not machine killers though, Laura," Jake responded once he throws his shirt away. "Whenever the blind idiot fights, it's like he doesn't care of the collateral damage done. To him, the mission is all that matters regardless of any other life."

"That's cold coming from him," Laura said.

"But it's the truth, albeit an annoying one," Jake said as he takes out another shirt before he gets a little riled up. "Grr! Sometimes I just want to punch that guy's teeth!"

Laura could only smirk for some reason. And in all her time of hanging out with Jake, she knows why.

"Jake, you haven't found your hat yet, have you?" asked Laura.

"No!" Jake cried in a bit of a panic. "It belonged to my grandfather's and I can't find it anywhere."

"Don't worry, Jake," Laura reassured as she finds the hat under Jake's bed and puts it on his head. "Clarissa from the Schwarzer Hase told me that one day, when all is said and done, we can all just sit around the campfire and make some delicious, hot schmoes."

Jake had a question mark over his head.

"They're called smores, Laura," Jake corrected.

"Oh, right, right, of course," Laura bashfully corrects. Jake wonders if that old second-in-command of Laura's is messing with her mind again.

* * *

"Hah. This is so troubling," Cecilia said as she sighs and carrying such heavy baggage. "I was just stopping by the shop and yet it seems like I bought a little too much."

Cecilia looks to see that she was carrying two small bags in her right hand, one large one on her right shoulder, two on her right arm, and her purse on her right shoulder. She was indeed carrying a lot of stuff alone.

"I'm here in Japan so I can't just call somebody from back home…" She said to herself. "What's the best thing to do…"

Just then, Cecilia heard a woman scream.

"Hey you!" cried the woman to the man who bumped into her. "You just stepped on me didn't you!? Look, my shoes got dirty because of you!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll pay for it so…" The man pleadingly apologized.

"Of course you should!" The woman cried back. Cecilia eyed it to see the man had indeed stepped on the woman's shoe and put dirt on it by accident. The accusation may have been too strict but that was how the world worked now. Indeed, since the IS was invented 12 years ago, women hold the dominance over men in almost every way now. The world had now been guarded by fighters who are all women while men continue their pitiful lives as engineers or corporation employers for the IS. Even Cecilia's parents were in the same position before their untimely deaths.

A voice behind her breaks her gaze.

"Well, well, this is a surprise," Scott Stalker appears behind Cecilia and greets her. He wore a regular green T-Shirt with a yellow bear on its chest and wore some brown kakis and shoes. "What brings you here, Cecilia?"

"Scott. I was just doing some shopping," Cecilia said as the argument between the man and woman dispersed.

"Shopping? For you? I am a bit surprised considering your position," Scott said as he sat next to her.

"Yes." Cecilia explained. "I finally obtained a map of this area and when I finally gathered what I needed, this happened…"

"She truly is the spitting image of a noblewoman of England," PHOENIX spoke into Scott's ear privately on a private communicator embedded. "Going through shops just by their names even though she isn't familiar with them."

"I think it would've been better if you assisted, PHOENIX," Scott replied back to his bird AI privately before he turns to Cecilia. "Well, how about I carry some of the baggage for you?"

"Eh? Are you sure?" Cecilia asked.

"Right now I don't have anything planned to do later. Oh, but if you're planning to have a relaxing stroll by yourself, I guess—"

"N-No, not at all! It's better to be accompanied by someone. If you don't mind, Scott, please, by all means!"

"Let's get to it then," Scott said as Cecilia blushes and agrees.

Both the Canadian Representative Candidate and the England Representative Candidate shopped at a whole myriad of shops around town. It all ranged from dresses, music, or even groceries. Cecilia bought herself some nice tea as Scott looked for some food for the brain. He was a techy guy after all working a lot in the laboratory on his IS.

The two walk down a road after doing some shopping.

"By the way, Scott, what were you doing just now?" asked Cecilia.

"Oh, just fine tuning my IS and thinking of more advanced designs for it," Scott said.

"Isn't it fine the way it is?" asked Cecilia in confusion. After all, why would Scott want to make it more advanced? Was he trying to push it to 2nd shift?

"Well, I want to push the limits of my knowledge with the IS and incorporate some new tech. I have been leaning towards nanotechnology to help me with that but am more focused on individual pieces coming to me and latching me on like magnets. And Tabane occasionally helps from time to time to offer some assistance. Oh, the things I do with all of my tech. Sometimes I wonder if I am just a nerd at heart."

"That just means that you're quite perceptive of the small details," Cecilia said. "That's quite laudable, if I do say so myself." Cecilia soon starts to blush out of embarrassment. "And that side of yours… I… I… I find it quite… splendid."

Just then, an elderly woman was heard screaming as she had fallen. She was overshadowed by two teenage boys who were nothing but jerks.

"Man, this is bad. You bumped into that woman," One guy said.

"Like I care," The black-haired dude said. "That granny has nothing to do with the IS. Hey, Granny. You should look at where you're going or you'll trip again."

"Idiots…" Scott murmured as he went to confront the two. Cecilia went to help the poor woman.

"Sounds like you two are jealous of women these days, huh?" asked Scott to the guys, keeping calm.

"Hm? What's your problem?" asked the black-haired dude.

"My problem? I'm not the one with a problem. What about you?" asked Scott. "Bumping into an elderly woman and accusing her of the IS when she clearly doesn't pilot one. Man, I can't believe kids your age have the idiotic gall to be this much of a douche."

"Aren't you quite the troubleseeker," asked the guy, with Scott being unmoved. "You talk big but aren't you just being used to carry that woman's stuff! Isn't that the same as eating out her hand? So, get off your soapbox already and—"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR BANTER!" Cecilia shouted with pure anger, surprising Scott as he turns around. "He is a classmate of mine! Not being able wo withstand my plight, he offered to help me. That itself is not something to be ridiculed for."

"Classmate?" asked the guy whose pride was unmoved. "No matter how you look at it, for you two to live in a—"

"Did you not hear when I said I wasn't interested in listening to your prattle?" Cecilia asked so lowly and furiously. "I've kept a tight upper lip here for some time. But just keeping quiet is how really the weak-minded react, isn't it?"

A crowd of women gather to hear Cecilia's speech.

"It is true that there are some men who feel inferior to us," Cecilia explained. "Even so, does that mean they should be subject to abuse like that? Do you really let such things decide how you should live and think?"

Her mind flashes over to Scott.

"The man I know of. No matter who he has faced, he's stood firm and has never wavered in his convictions. And because of that, people around rally around him."

She then points a finger at the dudes.

"Venting your repressed anger onto others like that is why lowlifes like you are quite preposterous!"

"She means to get lost, Squidward," Scott jokingly clarified. "That includes you too, Patrick."

The two guys were absolutely stunned. "T-To be told off like that by a woman like you… And a man…"

Clapping was soon heard as men and women around Cecilia cheered for her for that incredible speech. She could not help but be surprised and bring a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my,"

"Tch. Let's get out of here!" The guy in black said to his partner.

"Y-Yeah," The other one agreed as they ran off.

Scott turns his attention over to the elderly woman who had fallen.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked.

"It's alright, my boy," The woman said before she turned to Cecilia. "And thank you too, young lady."

Cecilia smiles as the group disperses and everyone goes about their way. Cecilia and Scott head back to the Academy.

"I just couldn't stay silent back then…" Scott said. "Even so, I didn't know that about you, Cecilia."

"About me?" asked the British girl.

"That you are able to give off such a speech, of course!" Scott said. "You really are a leader."

Cecilia blushes at that remark, though she also was disappointed.

' _You should've been able to figure out who I was talking about, as well, you Stark.'_

"I am impressed, Cecilia," Scott said. "How should I even put this? I think I've gotten to like you more!"

Cecilia soon smiles with a healthy blush. "Well, have you just noticed it now? About how wonderful I am."

She then grabs Scott's hand. "Come on. Let's go get those schwormos."

"It's called shawarmas," Scott as he was pulled along helplessly. This was going to be a long day for him without working on his IS and hanging out with the person he liked secretly. Still, he could not help but like her more for her outstanding skills outside the IS.

Although her cooking still needs work, especially on sandwiches.

* * *

Liu was walking home from his IS training with Righteousness Union. Ever since he raided and robbed that convoy truck containing the IS Nightmare, he had been kept under surveillance watch for a long, long time. And ever since the first day, it had been nothing but an annoyance.

But Liu was smarter than he looked to be, for a Triad. He knew it was necessary to be on "probation" and take full responsibility for sneaking off with an IS. He didn't know there would be one but that was just how fate had it. He hated fate though because fate is a cruel, cruel mistress.

Liu was also thinking about Rin. He had not seen her for some time but for a good reason. After his revelation to her about being a Triad of the Righteousness Union, there was a falling out and it ended with Rin leaving him. He had not seen nor heard a word from her since for two months. Liu can guess she had work to do at the Academy, but he also knew it was likely she never wanted to see him again.

Liu stops by the market to buy some food for tonight. Though his budget on food was tight, he was almost out in his refrigerator and he was planning to eat something big tonight after all that training with his Righteousness Union superiors.

Liu walks up the stairs of his high-rise apartment complex after taking the elevator. He unlocks the door to his apartment. Taking off his shoes and slipping on some slippers, Liu walks in to the living room. It was completed with a giant flat screen television with high end sound systems and a nice long comfortable couch.

His complex was not like the dirty ones found in back alleys but rather something nice and funded by the Righteousness Union. The funds were a collection from his debt collecting he saved up as a 49er Triad and also combined with Righteousness Union superiors. Liu even had his room upgrade to make it more fancier and comfortable.

"You really need to learn how to take better care of your new apartment nowadays," A voice was heard from the kitchen. Liu was confused. He was certain he had locked his apartment when he left but there was someone inside. A young lady with twin tails tied by yellow ribbons at the sink doing his dishes.

"Rin?" asked an astonished Liu.

"Hey Liu," said Rin with her sleeves up as she was washing the plates. "I am just about finished here. You haven't cleaned here lately, have you?"

"Occasionally," Liu responded but Rin saw it easily.

"Liar," Rin said. "You haven't even cleaned once this week."

Liu sets his bags down on the table. "I cleaned it twice."

"That's not 'occasionally.'" Rin said as she turns around with a smile. Liu didn't know what to make of this. He had not seen Rin in two months since he told her he was a Triad of the Righteousness Union. What came after the announcement he did not want to recall as a part of him felt hurt when she left.

But now here she was. In his apartment and doing dishes.

"I am surprised by the upgrades though," Rin said. "It's a lot better than what you were getting last time I was here."

"Hmm… Maybe that is why I do not clean it," Liu jested a little, making Rin chuckle a bit. Right after Rin left for two months, Liu resumed his duty with the Righteousness Union, and saved a lot more to upgrade his apartment.

"You're a mess without me, as I thought," Rin sighs happily as she leans back against the sink and drying her hands with the towel.

Liu stayed silent as he covers a small blush on his face. His face then turned to a bit of regret as he recalls their argument last time. Rin notices this and comes over to the table to meet him after setting the towel down.

"So please get it together, will you?" asked Rin. "I don't think neither of us want to go through that ordeal again. I'm sure it'll lead to bad complications for the both of us."

"What are you saying, Rin?" asked Liu.

"What I'm saying is... I don't care whether you are an IS pilot or a Triad for the Righteousness Union. Let's leave the past behind, and move forward, Liu."

That felt like a heavy weight was taken off of Liu's chest as he sighs a bit. It seems like Rin has forgiven him for revealing his identity, but as he forgiven her for leaving him out of the blue like that?

Rin reads his mind and hesitantly asks, "Um, Liu…"

Liu gets her attention. "Yes?"

"If by any chance… is that okay with you? I mean, I know I probably hurt you after I abruptly left. But, is it okay with you if you want to start over?"

Liu then comes over and looks at Rin in the eye.

"I guess I am a mess without you," Liu admitted. "But, yes. I do want to start over. Maybe we should just…take it slow and steady?"

"Fine by me," Rin said. Then, at the same time, both of them hugged each other affectionately for about 15 seconds. Rin, for some reason, felt secure and safe in Liu as she could feel the muscles in his back and rub them. The feeling of it excited it a bit as she blushes lightly. Liu in turn could feel the small body of his close friend around him. He just hoped he was not squeezing her too tightly.

The two let go of one another and look at each other with a smile, putting something behind them at last.

Rin goes back to the kitchen as she takes out some cooking pans and even a wok.

"Are you hungry?" asked Rin. "I noticed you went to the store to refill on your fridge. We can have my sweet and sour pork if you want."

Liu then had a brilliant idea pop into his head.

"Actually, why don't we have something Korean?" asked Liu. Rin turns in confusion.

"Korean?" asked Rin. "What did you have in mind?"

"Korean Barbeque?" asked Liu. "I bought a lot of meat."

"Too boring," Rin said. "Something more challenging. I'm in the mood to cook a lot."

"Okay…" Liu said. "How about Budae-jjigae? It's also called Korean Army stew. Made with ham, sausage, spam, baked beans, kimchi, and gochujang, a type of red chili paste."

"So it's like a Nikujaga of sorts?" asked Rin.

"That is made with beef," Liu corrected Rin.

"I've never made Korean dishes before though," Rin hated to admit.

"Then let's learn it together," Liu said, making Rin happy as the two went to work making this nice dish.

* * *

It was a hot day for Raiden. As punishment for not turning in a few homework assignments to Chifuyu, he was not only given extra homework to do but also was instructed to clean the pool alone. Not only that, but the ruckus he made this morning with his harem was also another reason by Chifuyu, telling him to get his girls together.

It was a new addition to the Academy, secured at an innermost part of the Academy, safe from perverts or voyeurs who would ever come to take pictures of the young girls in their swim suits. Six lanes altogether, it was standard issue size pool about 25 yards in length.

Raiden was using a standard issue broom to clean the gunk at the bottom of the pool. He was in a black t-shirt and shorts and it had already been one hour since the cleaning. And he only cleaned about 1/5th of the pool. Raiden also had the hose that was filling up the pool as he scrubbed it.

"So hot…" Raiden complained as he scrubbed away. "I'm gonna melt… and die. Why am I doing this again?"

"Well, I suppose it cannot be helped for you," A voice makes Raiden turn around to see Houki in her usual Academy attire.

"It's over 30 degrees Celsius! I like hot weather, but not when it is this humid," Raiden said. "Is it even winter time already? There's no reason to clean the pool during winter."

"We're almost in the winter solstice. Just think of this as makeup work," Houki smiled to cheer him up. "Since you're so often busy with Student Council work as its president and the fact that we have been having a lot of fights with Phantom Task recently, you've missed a little too much homework."

"Just for the record, I'm not missing homework because I want to, you know," Raiden said. "I've nearly been killed several times, I've been captured and brainwashed, and I nearly escaped a wedding disaster! Why do I have to do this by myself under the blazing sun?"

Raiden's mind soon flashes to Chifuyu going on a rant about him. "Aneue, how far are you going to go when it comes to bullying me?" Raiden could then recall her last words to him.

' _Because you've missed a few homework assignments and the fact that you have been rowdy with your girls for the past few days, you are instructed to clean the pool alone. Get it done by the end of the day and I will stop being on your ass about it.'_

"Don't let it get you down. C'mon! We can finish it up quick," Houki said as she takes off her shoes and stockings. "Let me help you with this."

"Oh, you don't have to do it," Raiden said. "I can finish this on my own."

Houki only smiles. "Not by the end of the day, you can. After all, no one can accomplish anything alone."

Raiden gives up with a sigh. "Sorry about this, Houki."

"Don't worry about it," Houki said. "I am your roommate after all and I did take part in causing that morning ruckus, after all. I'll help as punishment for that."

As soon as Houki jumps down to the pool though, the wind lifted up her skirt to show a pair of black panties. That caught Raiden off-guard and by the time Houki lands, she gasps and holds her skirt down in embarrassment.

"D-Did you see that?" Houki asked.

"Yeah," Raiden answered immediately and honestly, but perhaps that was the wrong move. Houki's fox ears, if one can imagine them, popped up in anger as did her tail.

"Raaaiiiddeeeennnn!"

"Now hold on, Houki!" Raiden exclaimed in defense. "That was a bona fide accident! I wasn't even trying to sneak a peek. You showed them to me!"

Houki was undeterred as she kept her anger. Looking over to her left, she saw something on the floor, which was the hose that was filling up the pool. She knew what to do with it once she picks it up.

"Jeez! You've gotten more perverted since then, Raiden!" Houki soon blasts Raiden in the face with the hose. The cold water splashes onto Raiden hard.

"AHH! Stop! The water pressure's pretty high—" Raiden's words were left on deaf ears as Houki increases the pressure to blast at her perverted lion. She would never think that the one man she loves has become like this since he went to Tatenashi's room that night.

"What's this? The two of you flirting again while pretending to clean the pool?" asked Tabane from behind as she sat by the pool's edge.

"N-Nee-san," Houki was surprised to see her again.

"W-We weren't flirting!" Raiden said.

"That's right!" Houki agreed as she sprayed the hose again in Raiden's face.

"Yeah, sure," Tabane did not believe it but she lets it slide. "Still, even though winter is near, I think this is a perfect time for an onsen, don't you think? So instead of finishing up here, why don't you two go out for an onsen experience?"

TALI, whom the purple pixelated angora rabbit was perched on Tabane's head, shows a map leading to the new onsen, which was in the middle of the woods.

"Want to check it out?" asked Tabane.

"Huh? In the middle of nowhere?" asked Houki to her older sister. "Are you mad, Nee-san? We'll just get lost!

"No worries~" Tabane said. "That place is not easy to get lost in and it is near where Akane's cabin is."

This stutters Raiden quite a bit. In all the time he lived with his Mentor, he never thought there was a hot spring nearby his cabin. Then again, the woods were filled with all sorts of predators, bears and cougars mainly. So, it made sense why he never went.

"I've already laid out a map for you two in which you can sneakily fly your IS over without getting caught. I can finish up the pool here, along with a few others that are willing to join." Tabane said. "What do you say? Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Houki and Raiden look at each other for one moment, wondering if they should take the deal. Then again, they needed some time to relax and just be with one another. So, they accepted the deal.

* * *

Raiden and Houki arrive at Akane's cabin. Raiden has not been to it for some time, not since he was rescued by the IS Academy from his brainwashing.

"Let me get started on making dinner. Tonight, it's cheese ravioli," Raiden said as he opens the door for Houki.

While Raiden gets to work at the kitchen, Houki takes the time to check out the cabin. It was simple and straightforward, nothing too fancy. But as Houki looked around, she saw a picture of a beautiful woman in blue hair and a tank top with a blue military jacket hanging over her shoulders. She picks it up to see the woman's expression and the name on the back of it reading Akane Fujimoto.

"She must have been Raiden's caretaker when he was a child," Houki said. She puts the picture down as Raiden was just about finished up making dinner.

"Alright. Here they are," Raiden came over with two plates of ravioli topped with pesto sauce, one for him and Houki. Houki gets the first bite of it.

And she liked it!

"Mmm~! Delicious!" Houki said, making Raiden smile for his handiwork. "I didn't think you could cook so well."

"I try to on occasion," Raiden said as he eats his serving. The two of them ate their dinner in silence. No words were needed, no conversation to start up on. Just the two of them together for the night.

After dinner was finished, Raiden cleans up the plates but Houki volunteers to do the dishes. Since the cabin doesn't have a dishwasher, everything was cleaned by hand, which was no problem for her.

Moments later, Houki rests on the couch as Raiden comes over with some mochi ice cream ranging from strawberry, green tea, and vanilla.

"Mochi ice cream?" asked Houki.

"Just so happens Miri had these in the freezer," Raiden said as he puts down the plate. "She is a glutton on some levels, though I would not say that in front of her face."

Elsewhere, Miriam sneezes, thinking a bad premonition just overcame her for a moment.

Raiden picked up a green tea mochi and said, "Open wide~."

Houki opens her mouth and took the whole mochi in her mouth, which shocked her considering how cold it was and struggled not to spit it out. Raiden chuckled and merely held a napkin to her mouth before she swallowed it all.

She tries to cool her mouth with the hot green tea that was served but it didn't do much. Then, her chin was lifted and turned by Raiden who proceeded to kiss her and used his tongue to warm hers up. Houki wide eyed herself at this unexpectedness but later gave in before the two separated.

"Better?" asked Raiden.

Houki sighed in relief and said, "Much. Thank you."

"How is it?"

"Delicious," Houki smiled.

The two continued to eat and enjoy their delicious dessert before getting ready for their bath.

Once dinner was over, Raiden and Houki decided to finish up their private time at the onsen. Thanks to Tabane who laid out the map for the two of them and where it was located, it was easy to find. They could have used there is to get there in a jiffy, but they wanted to spend time together walking and making the journey towards the hot spring.

Raiden relaxes as he allows himself to be immersed in the hot bath. While he was waiting for Houki to wash herself off in another part of the hot spring that was separate and private, Raiden merely looked up and saw a starry sky with a few clouds rolling by. Man had he wished he had some alcohol with him, but then things would get weird.

Raiden could see his late mentor Akane within the stars, drinking some sake under a cherry blossom tree. She then looked down to see Raiden and merely gave a smile, indicating how proud she is of him. After all, without this woman in his life, Raiden would still be left in the dumps and he owed all that to her. He just wished he paid that debt to her before she died.

Raiden can only wonder if he ever heard a slight whisper from her saying how proud she is of him despite all the mishaps in his life.

"What's wrong, Raiden?" Houki asked as she entered the onsen with him and snuggled up to his side.

"Oh. I was just thinking of my late mentor." Said Raiden.

"Oh? You mean Akane?" Asked Houki as she sat up closer to him.

"Yeah. She's probably drinking some sake under a cherry blossom tree right about now."

'I've been doing that since I got here, you idiot.' Raiden heard his Mentor's voice in his head, but it was enough to give him a smile.

Houki and Raiden were merely silent as the two enjoyed themselves in the onsen bath, all alone without anyone to disturb them.

"Hey, Raiden," said Houki, making the blind boy turn to her. "Are you glad to have met me?"

"Eh?" Raiden asked in confusion and surprise as Houki continues her thought.

"I'm happy to have met you, Raiden. I truly am. A life without you is a life I would not have. And I don't want to change that. And if there ever comes a day when we are separated for good…"

"Now what kind of question is that?" responded Raiden as he kisses her, catching her by surprise.

"Raiden?" Houki looks to see him eye to eye.

"I have no intention to let anything separate us, not even with Phantom Task coming after me," Raiden said. "When this is all over, I'll step down. Because nothing would make me more happy than to be with you."

"Raiden…" Houki blushes naturally as she kisses her lion.

Then Houki decides to get seductive with herself and, as she adjusts herself up to Raiden's lap with each of her legs at each of his sides, says,

"If you do care for me, then you're going to finish up what we did earlier."

Raiden merely smirked and responded back "I wouldn't like anything more."

Raiden then passionately kissed Houki as did the samurai girl. His hands went to her waist and rubbed them to keep her still before he began to plant small kisses on her succulent neck one by one, earning soft yet pleasurable moans. Their night in the hot spring was a pleasant one.

 **LATER** …

Raiden sits outside in his tank top and short sports pants as he watches the starry sky. With some sake in hand, he takes a swing and refills his cup. In his head, he can see Akane up there in the sky with her cup of sake at hand. Raiden soon smiles and offers cheers as both of them drink from their cups.

A few moments later, Houki comes out in her yukata, along with something in her hand.

"What is that?" Raiden asked.

"Lay your head on my lap," Houki gestures as she sits down. Raiden complies after setting his cup down and lays on his side. He was a little curious of what Houki was doing. But before long, he felt something poked into his ear, making him flinch slightly in response.

"Ah… Raiden, hold still now," Houki gently said. "I am cleaning your ears."

"R-Right…" Raiden said before he asks, "Have you done this before?"

"No," Houki said. "This is my first time. But I did practice a bit. Does it tickle?"

"No, but I never imagined you of all people would do this," Raiden said.

Raiden was a little more focused on the thighs his head was resting on. They were soft and comfy. He bet not even the highest quality of pillows could compete with the softness of it. While a little disappointed her legs were not bare, the silkiness texture of her yukata was comfortable to say the least. Houki's stomach was against the very back of his head and just the thought of it made his hear pound a little faster than normal.

Wait. Those last two phrases went somewhere horrible in his mind. When did he start to get this perverted, he wondered?

"Hey, Raiden…" Houki catches his attention.

"Yes?" asked Raiden.

"No matter what happens…" Houki said. "I… I will… I will always be with you. Always. Don't forget that, no matter what happens."

Raiden could only smile. "Never."

Houki was happy but a small part of her felt irritated that she again could not say the three magic words. In all the time she has spent with Raiden, even having sex with him, she has yet to show him her true feelings. For her, she wanted the moment to be right and romantic and not out of the blue. But despite a beautiful night sky filled with stars and the radiance of the full white moon, she just could not do it.

But she pushes those worries aside as she resumes her ear cleaning with Raiden, urging him to flip over to the other side of his body.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Welp, looks like Tatenashi is back again. And you thought she was gone for good, huh? You didn't? Well, good for you then. Houki and Charlotte are clearly not having it, especially with the cat calling Raiden "husband" now instead of Aruji-sama, or master in case you all forgot. But at least they get some one on one time with Raiden and not just in a romantic way.

This is just a simple comedic chapter that takes away from all the action going on. I think everyone needs it anyway. And I do plan to make more in the future. Plus I needed to get the other boys their moments with their girls. Now you are wondering where is Ichika? Rest assured, next chapter he will be the main focus along with Chifuyu for something very important. A revelation if you will. I am sure you can guess what that will be.

Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!


	14. Chapter 14: The Past of a Sister

**CHAPTER 14**

Chifuyu was in her bed, trying to get some sleep. Dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts, she tosses and turns a bit, trying to adjust herself on the bed to sleep comfortably. Another day at work and she was already stressed enough. As much as she wanted to drink her stress off, it would not be wise for her to go to bed drunk. After all, she wouldn't have anyone to care for her if she was in such a sorry state.

Chifuyu finally finds a position on her left side and she snuggles in. With her eyes shut, she comfortably sleeps.

"Nee-san…"

Chifuyu felt a voice call to her but as she turned around briefly she felt nothing and soon fell back asleep. But it came back to her almost five seconds later.

"Nee-san, why did you leave?" asked that same voice again. An apparition was behind Chifuyu to reveal a familiar figure who looked just like her but younger, much younger like it was an abandoned child with black hair, her background environment covered in nothing but dust and wind.

Chifuyu knew who this person behind her was.

Madoka Orimura, her little sister. Ichika's twin. And the one she failed most.

"Where were you when I needed you?" Madoka demandingly asked.

"I made a choice, Madoka. I wanted to save you too," Chifuyu said. Madoka was not convinced in the slightest moment, retaining her disdain expression.

"You were selfish!" retorted Madoka.

"No!" Chifuyu denied. But Madoka kept on the pressure.

"You abandoned me! You betrayed me! Do you know…what I've become?"

Madoka's IS, the Black Knight, was shown but looked different in appearance. For some reason, an evil red aura emanated off of the Black Knight in a form that could only be described as terrifying. Breathing, like that from an oxygen mask, was heard every two seconds. Frustratingly, the new look was obscured by a black fog within the red light.

Chifuyu's despair coursed through her until she hit a breaking point.

"No… NOOO!"

Denying out loud of what Madoka became, she wakes up from her sleep with a katana at hand and unsheathed.

Sweating and panting hard, the illusion was not there anymore but Chifuyu could still feel the effects flow through her. Putting away her katana, Chifuyu looked at the time to see that it was 2 AM in the morning. She then pulls out from a drawer next to her bed a golden locket. She opens it to find a picture of Madoka, smiling happily.

Her front bangs covered her eyes as tears fell from the Brunhilde, looking at the picture of the little sister she failed the most. She grips the locket hard in her hand.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Kotowari (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Zan Opening)**

(At the start of the song, heavy rainfall rain is shown as the music slowly builds up)

 **Sono manazashi wa setsuna kokoro wo someru** (The camera zooms in to a young child standing in the middle of the forest with rain falling on him. As the camera turns, it reveals to be a younger Raiden before his blindness. In a spin, little Raiden is consumed by the water and mist)

 **Sazare namida ni mune furuete** (The rain and mist depart to reveal an older Raiden, with his IS in its standby mode of a tessen in his left hand)

 **Ware no toutoki kibou no hi yo** (Raiden looks down at the ground before his blindfold leaves him from the wind, revealing his scarred eyes. He opens them to reveal the Kingslayer's eyes as the background is consumed in lightning)

(Opening title presents itself as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer with everyone else in their IS fighting in the background of the lightning)

 **Himegoto wa haruka mukashi** (Raiden, in his IS Sovereign Spirit, charges forward to slice one ATLAS with his gunblade Overture before he back jumps into the air for a spin and slices two more and grabs a third in front to perform a backstab)

 **Ni kawasareta chigiri nari** (Raiden spins around and switches his gunblade to gun mode and fires two shots. Then his name and name of his IS, Sovereign Spirit, are shown in slow time)

 **Meguri au sadame wa tsuneni** (A black Mercedes GLC 300 turns around a right corner down the alleyway before the driver pops out the driver's seat window to reveal Liu King-sang firing Venom Slug from his partially deployed IS at some rival Triads)

 **Nige rarenai kotowari** (Popping the retractable roof instantly, Liu jumps out before the car crashes into a wall. He lands in front, holding his two-handed sword Heavenly Emperor in his left hand and on his shoulder, as his name and IS, Nightmare, are shown in slow time)

 **Sarari sarari nagareru kawa no you ni** (Scott, shown in his IS Phoenix Mk. II and enveloped in a blue background glow, descends down slowly as the camera spins around him before it reveals his name and name of his IS)

 **Tomaru koto naku mujou ni mo sugi yuku kedo** (Jake Jackson, in his IS, bring his HF blade close to him as he prays before he eventually switches to his battle stance as his name and name of his IS, Storm Ghost, is shown)

(All four male IS pilots soon charge forth to the camera)

 **Kimi wa dare wo mou** (The battlefield is shown littered with IS parts and smoke as the camera moves from right to left as the sun rises)

 **Dare no tame ni ikite dare** (Houki Shinonono, in her 2nd Shift IS Akatsuki Miko, charges forward with Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and Tsuki-no-monto and unleashes red and blue beams respectively from her swords before Lingyin Huang pops up with Shenlong, her Souten Gagetsu in a spin with her hands before she fires her Shock Cannons)

 **Wo mitsumete iru** (Cecilia Alcott, in Blue Tears, flies up and, with her Starlight sniper rifle and BITS, unleash a powerful beam together)

 **Sono manazashi wa** (Charlotte Dunois in Rafale Revive Custom II approaches with her rifles firing before her Shield Pierce activates)

 **Yasahiku kokoro wo someru** (Laura Bodewig, in her IS Schwarzer Hase, performs moves with her plasma blades at hand before a familiar blue lighted sword swings by as Ichika Orimura, in his 2nd shift IS Byakushiki Setsura, catches it in his right hand)

 **Muku na namida ga mune ni hibiku** (Everyone lands with the other four male IS pilots before they all shield their eyes from a shockwave and flames, with Raiden seeing who it is)

 **Kurayami terasu kibou no hi you** (In a city erupted by fire, Madoka Orimura, in her new IS Black Knight Mk. II, turns her head to the right to face the camera, presumably looking at the gang behind her)

(The camera moves upward to show the moon and its moonlight)

* * *

It was Christmas season for the IS Academy, but the snow had not fallen just yet. Despite being the first of December already, everyone was in good spirits, eagerly waiting for Christmas to arrive. Decorations were set up around the Academy except for the dorm rooms for reasons. After all, who could fit a small Christmas pine tree inside a dorm room anyway? It certainly would not be approved by the teacher. The students were happily enjoying to themselves wherever they were at campus.

But the gang were called down by Scott to oversee something that the Canadian Representative had been working on lately for a time. Everyone except Scott were in the observation room which was shielded by a thick bulletproof plastic window. They were speaking to Scott as he was preparing for his experiment work, recounting the boy's days in the Army.

"So let me get this straight: you were held up by terrorists in a cave? What for?" asked Rin as she sees Scott in his lab along with the rest of the gang.

"Just a simple capture. Nothing too fancy. Typical terrorist tactics. Hold one of your own men hostage and then play the negotiator. OW!" Scott said over the loudspeaker as he was implanting himself with a hypodermic needle gun that shot out the implants straight into his skin.

"So then what happened next?" Laura asked.

"After a brief soiree in an Afghan cave, I said goodbye to the party scene. I forgot that night in Switzerland. OW!" Scott said as he continues his implanting sequence. "These days I'm a changed man."

"Forty-six," PHOENIX called out.

"I'm different now. AGH!" Scott injects himself.

"Forty-seven." PHOENIX continues the counting.

"How so, Scott?" asked Ichika from behind the glass.

"I'm… Well… You know who I am. Ow!"

"Sir, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate…" PHOENIX tries to advise.

"Nope," Scott said while shaking his arm off of the pain. "Forty-eight. OW!"

Scott shakes his arm off again before putting the hypodermic needle gun down. He then takes the gauze, soaked in alcohol, from his mouth and wipes his bloody arm.

"Micro-repeater implanting sequence complete," Scott announced.

"As you wish, sir. I've also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore," PHOENIX mentions sarcastically.

"Which I will," Scott happily said. "All right, let's do this."

Scott then looks over to see one of Kanzashi's familiar AI's with a white cone on its head that said "Dunce", solemnly sweeping the floor. Turns out that Mandarin, one of Kanzashi's robot friends, had messed up Scott's lab one night and was forced to clean it after getting a reprimanding by his master.

"Mandarin," Scott calls out. "Hey, Mandarin. How did you get that cap on your head? You earned it."

Mandarin lowers his head in shame as Scott gets up.

"Hey. Hey!" Scott then performs Wing Chun, which he knows a little of, to a Wing Chun wooden dummy. He then walks over to Mandarin. "What are you doing out of the corner? You know what you did. Blood on my mat. Handle it."

Scott then walks over to Laserbeak, who had a camera in his talons and was recording.

"Sir, may I remind you that you've been awake for nearly 72 hours?" asked PHOENIX as Scott practices his Wing Chun briefly in front of the camera.

"What did you say?!" Cecilia asked in shock, not knowing he had been awake for four days straight.

"What a workaholic," Raiden criticized, with Jake nodding in agreement.

"Focus up, please," Scott totally ignores his AI partner and his girl as he gets the gang's attention. "Good evening, and welcome to the birthing suite. I am pleased to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing, badass baby brother."

Scott then turns to Laserbeak. "Start tight and then go wide. Stamp date and time."

Scott then commences his new IS project.

"3rd generation Infinite Stratos Phoenix Mk. III. Autonomous prehensile propulsion suit test. Initialize sequence."

Scott waves his fingers in the air as parts of his new IS that were on the table activate and come to life, ready to meet their host.

"You really think this is going to work, Jackson?" asked Ichika to the one-eyed American.

"Let's hope so," Jake said. "Scott said he has been working on this one for much of the holiday season. Then again, I am not too worried."

"You're not?" asked Houki.

"Nah. I am sure he knows that he is doing."

"Agreed," Raiden said. "Scott may be a techy nerd, but he isn't stupid as to blow himself up with a makeshift bomb."

"I think this will be most entertaining," Tatenashi said as she wraps her arms around Raiden's chest, irritating Houki and Charlotte briefly before paying attention back to Scott.

"PHOENIX, drop my needle," Scott said as the needle is dropped onto a record player and a poppy song of Jingle Bells starts playing over the loudspeakers. It was Christmas season after all.

Scott does a bit of a dance with himself to get in the mood before he finally starts the test, which was a little embarrassing to see. Seeing an arm part of his IS by the table, Scott calls to it for the part to come to him by thrusting his left arm outwards, but nothing happens.

Scott tries again. But again, nothing happens.

"Crap," cursed Scott as he nibbles into his skin on his left arm to one of the implants and gives a few punches to it for it to properly work. Starting again for a third time, Scott calls for it and this time, the arm part comes to life and flies towards Scott's hand.

It came by so fast that Scott flinched a bit before he looks to see the arm part attached to him and covering up his skin. Soon, the shoulder and upper arm part of the same left arm cover him up. Everyone, behind the protective glass wall, was so amazed by it.

"Amazing!" Rin said.

"This takes the IS to a new level!" Kanzashi exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Charlotte agreed. "Maybe Professor Tabane had a hand in this."

It was not entirely wrong because the possibility could be there. But again, no one would know for certain.

Scott thrusts his right arm forward to call forth the right hand. It succeeds as it latches onto him. Scott could not help but laugh in joy.

"All right, I think we got this. Send them all," Scott called out with his hands giving a hang loose sign. Everyone was almost concerned.

"Send them all?" asked Cecilia. "Are you serious?!"

"No need to worry, Cecilia," Raiden reassured. "I think it will be fine."

"Yeah," Jake said. "Let's see how the rest of it goes."

A leg part flies by and around Scott as he lifts his right leg to catch it. It latches on and assembles itself as Scott puts his foot down. Scott was getting more confident, if not a bit cocky.

He dodges to his right from one piece that nearly took his head off and crashed into a mirror. Scott turns and blocks his face in time to see another piece bounce off of him and hit a light, with sparks flying everywhere. Looks like his cockiness got the better of him.

"Probably a little fast. Slow it down," Scott asked with a timeout sign. "Slow it down just a…" Scott dodges another piece flying at him. "…Little bit."

The one piece that hit the lights came at him as Scott ducks, before it hits another set of fluorescent lights and shatters it. Scott lifts his right leg up for the right leg part to cover him. And then, Scott feels his crotch get hit by the crotch piece before his back was hit by the back piece. Luckily for him, he uses his propulsion thrusters in time to adjust himself and get back into position.

"Cool it, will you, PHOENIX?" asked Scott in a bit of annoyance.

Once Scott gets back into position, the chest piece attaches on before the rest of the armor assembles. Everyone watches in amazement as Scott's new IS comes together piece by piece to reveal the Mark III.

Scott turns to see a flying piece fly by and hit his record player, the song stopping. The piece levitated to reveal the face plate, with the helmet already attached to Scott and missing the said piece.

"Come on," Scott urged. "I ain't scared of you."

The face plate begins to fly by him, but as it does, it hits the corner of a table and is flipped upside down. Luckily for Scott, he catches this and jumps and uses his thrusters in the air to get upside down for the face plate to attach to his helmet. Then, he flips himself frontwards to land on one knee along with a hand punch to the ground that generated a bit of dust.

While the Mk. III was not too different in design compared to the Mk. II, it was already unique and special. Unlike most of its predecessors, the Mk. III does not feature the usual red and gold plating nor the original orange color for the original Phoenix, but instead has darker hue for the red plating and a lighter color for the golden plating. Light gold is the dominant color of this armor. It has a circular-shaped Unibeam with a white glow and has a thinner appearance. Prehensile technology was the key, allowing it to attach to Scott when controlled by his nervous system. The armor's ceramic and silicon infused plates allowed it to retract and expand over the user's body.

One nice thing about the Mk. III is a self-repair system without using mechanical or electrical equipment through the use of an advanced built-in repair system which previous IS do not have. Repulsion systems were upgraded to double the speed and were larger.

In terms of weaponry, asides from the usual repulsors on the hands, missiles were attacked on each forearm and flares. Inside the armor, the Mk. III IS was equipped with rockets, striker missiles, machine guns, grenade launcher, fold-able cannons, grappling hooks, electric fields, proton-based lightning charges, sonic disruptors, battle blades deployed from the arms, cryo blasters, Plasma-based laser projectors, tranquilizer rounds, AA-based projectiles, and energy-concussive rays.

It was done, the PHOENIX Mk. III IS was assembled. And the gang cheered and clapped in applaud for Scott. Except for Raiden and Jake, who smirked for some reason but not of the impressive accomplishment.

Scott smiles beneath the helmet as the HUD is displayed before him.

"I'm the best."

Suddenly, the piece that hit the mirror comes flying back right to and hit his butt with a THUD and sends him flying, which in turn scatters and disassembles the rest of the pieces except for the helmet and face plate. Turns out that last piece was to cover his ass, literally.

Everyone gasps at the sudden shock, but Raiden and Jake could not help but laugh and cling to each other to contain it. They just saw their best friend act all cool and heroic for one moment, only to get flung across the room like a dumbass. They laughed so hard they were trying to contain themselves but couldn't. It turns out that was why they smirked when the Mk. III was assembled: one piece was missing, which was Scott's ass.

Cecilia immediately bolts out of the observing room and opens the door to tend to Scott, who groans in pain not just from the sudden flight, but also having his pride damaged.

"Scott, are you okay?" asked a frantic Cecilia.

"Yeah," Scott painfully said as he takes off the face plate. "Yeah, I think I'm okay."

"As always, sir, a great pleasure watching you work," PHOENIX mockingly congratulated.

Cecilia helps Scott up as he sits on the floor, only to look at his Mark III now disassembled and lying in a mess. "I guess 72 hours is a long time between siestas. I didn't think it could get any worse."

The door to the observation room suddenly open up to reveal no one but Chifuyu Orimura. All stood still at attention, thinking they were going to get in trouble for something like this.

But today seemed to be their lucky day as Chifuyu turned her attention to her little brother.

"Orimura…" Chifuyu calls out. "My office. Now."

Ichika obeyed without question as he follows his sister, leaving the others curious of what and why he was being called for only.

* * *

Both Orimura siblings were inside Chifuyu's office. But they were not alone. Tabane was in the room as well, on the sidelines playing with TALI. Seems like the two are close to one another, from Ichika's viewpoint, and not that it is because Tabane loves rabbits.

"Please, have a seat," Chifuyu gestured.

Ichika does as requested before Chifuyu takes her behind her desk. She relaxes in her chair as she sighs to get the tension out of her system.

"First, let's just speak informally. How are you feeling?" asked Chifuyu.

This was a strange question coming from his sister.

"I am fine, Chifuyu-nee," Ichika said casually. "I mean, I have been working hard. Training and studying thanks to you."

Chifuyu could only smile. Indeed, her little brother has been making progress, better than the 1st year and 2nd year combined. He had been improving, although his dense nature around the girls is still questionable. But it is nice to know for her part that they aren't pursuing him anymore and have found something better to do.

"Is this why you have called for me?" asked Ichika.

"No," Chifuyu said. "There is something I have to talk to you about. Confess really. It's been eating away at me for too long now."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichika in concern.

Chifuyu did not want to say it. She didn't want to get to this touchy subject that she had kept hidden from her brother but with such recent activity, she knew that she had to do it. She grips her hands into fists on her lap, as it was difficult for her to even begin the conversation. She hated talking about this so much that she just wanted to take another shot of hard whiskey mixed with beer. Or worse, throw that old bottle out of the window in favor for a new one.

However, it was time for Chifuyu to get the reason she called Ichika to her office out of her mind as Tabane nodded slightly at her for her to begin the talking.

"Do you remember when you asked me if you had any other family other than me?" asked Chifuyu, making Ichika recall that.

"Y-Yeah," Ichika responded. "You said that I didn't and that I only had you."

Chifuyu was silent for a small moment, trying to gather her thoughts as she sighs quietly.

"…I lied to you that day," Chifuyu said.

"What?" asked Ichika in confusion.

"The truth is, Ichika… you have other family members."

Like a nuclear bomb that was dropped on his entire life, Ichika's soul felt like it was sapped from him.

"What…in the world…did you say, Chifuyu-nee?" asked Ichika fearfully.

"Let me rephrase that," Chifuyu tried to clarify. "You and I are not the only two people with the last name of Orimura. For there were others."

"Others?" asked Ichika. "Like our parents?"

"And more. Do you recall the time when you were taken by Phantom Task and rescued by Raiden before his capture?" asked Chifuyu, making Ichika remember the horrific encounter and battle as he nods.

"Y-Yeah… What about it?" asked Ichika.

"After the battle, I had you scanned to see if Phantom Task did anything harmful to you. While nothing seemed present on a physical scale, your brainwaves were… abnormal."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichika.

"Ikkun, have you been having memory flashes? Something that appeared in your head for one moment but was gone the next?" asked Tabane in a bit of a serious tone.

Ichika truthfully answered, "Yeah. I see you… and me… and one other. But the images are so brief that I cannot recall them in great detail."

Chifuyu sighed. She should have expected something like this, especially if Phantom Task even had the technology to recall or reopen one's memories.

"Why?" asked Ichika. "What are you going on about?"

"Those memory flashes? They are real images, your memories that had been erased yet are now starting to come back to you," Chifuyu said, but it made Ichika uncomfortable.

"Chifuyu-nee, what are you even saying?" asked Ichika.

"Do you remember when I told you that our parents had abandoned us at a young age?" asked Chifuyu.

"Yeah," Ichika answered.

"That part is true, no doubt about that," Chifuyu began. "But believe me when I say that we were not born in a natural way, that is we were not born in our mother's womb."

"What do you mean?" asked a stunned Ichika, feeling more and more disturbed at the facts. If his sister was telling the truth about their family, then it would only get worse on his part.

"Our parents were infertile, meaning that they could not reproduce properly, thus they resolved to give birth to us artificially. Like Laura, we were born as test tube babies but not created for family. Though born as such, we did contain their DNA."

"Not created… for family…?" asked Ichika. "What do you mean by that?"

"Because both of our parents were scientists, we had inadvertently became their living experiments in order to create the perfect human with the perfect genes: intelligent minds, self-healing, super strength. I was born first and was shown promise, thus they created you afterwards for another successful subject. You… and one other."

"One other?" Ichika asked before he gasped, as his mind flashes back to that night when he was targeted by Silent Zephyr's pilot, the one who looked like Chifuyu based on appearance. The assassin introduced herself as Madoka Orimura and Ichika could recall the first words she said before firing a gun at him.

' _In order for me to be myself, and to have my revenge on the one who robbed me for so long… I'll take your life.'_

His mind flashes back to reality before he finally gets a chance to speak.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes," Chifuyu confirms. "You had one other, a twin sister who is younger than you. Her name is—"

"Madoka…Orimura… is my twin sister?" asked a shocked Ichika.

Chifuyu could only nod in pity, but she was surprised to know that Ichika knows her name. It was most likely Madoka introduced herself to him that night. Ichika however felt complete shock, stunned at the fact that all this time, he had a twin sister and had been fighting her ever since he first met her that night when he was nearly gunned down. She was supposed to be family yet she was now working with terrorists.

"You, me, and Madoka were born in test tubes as test subjects in order for our parents and their associates to create the ultimate human being, one who could be used for selfish purposes," Chifuyu began. "We were, for a time, treated fairly by our parents. We were family for a short while. But when I had found out about their intentions of what to do, I disagreed with it vehemently. So, I did the one thing they never thought possible: I escaped, carrying you two with me."

Ichika continued to listen, but his shocked expression was still there, even as he tries to regain his normal composure. However, upon the mention of "parents" and "test subjects" relating to him and his siblings, anger rose in him as he curses his abandoned parents for not treating their children like children at all.

Chifuyu continued her story.

"From then on, we had to survive alone for a little while. But eventually, we were founded by the Shinonono family, who provided us with shelter. I studied under Houki's parents to learn how to take care of you and Madoka. I didn't want us to be adopted into the family, that much I made clear. But it was from that family you met Houki and I met Tabane."

It all made sense for Ichika at least. He did know Houki, his first childhood friend, before the IS was even created. And he also knew that he was close to all the family members, the parents and even Yukiko Shinonono, Houki and Tabane's aunt, included.

"For a time, we were happy, living under the same roof with the Shinonono's before I learned how to acquire for ourselves a home. But before that though… there was an incident regarding you and Madoka."

"W-What happened?" Ichika asked hesitantly.

"Houki does not remember this, and neither do you, but Tabane and I do," Chifuyu answered. "The Shinonono house was robbed. I wasn't home, and neither was Tabane nor her little sister. But when Tabane and I returned home and discovered it, the parents were knocked out and we couldn't find you anywhere. Tabane soon figured out that you and Madoka were kidnapped."

"By who?" asked Ichika. "By someone of our parents?" Ichka hated that word, relating to two people who treated he and his siblings as nothing more than experiments.

"No," Chifuyu revealed. "Trafficked slavers who took children in to raise and sold them to child labor services. It was just a coincidence that they found you two that day."

Chifuyu then gets back on track with the story.

"I informed the police and went to search for the two of you, but you and Madoka were being held at separate locations. And I was caught in the middle, because I could only choose one of you."

"What?" asked Ichika in shock.

"If I rescued one of you, the other would be shipped off. But believe me when I say that I wanted to rescue both of you from this. So I went to you first and handed you to the police. But by the time I went to the second location, where Madoka was held at… she was already gone."

Chifuyu could not help but close her eyes as tears began to form behind her eyelids. Her mouth trembles as the memory of not saving her little sister comes back to haunt her.

Tabane, perhaps in pity of her close childhood friend, comes to pat her back and rub it. Those tears she has bottled up must be starting to spill out. Ironic considering Chifuyu was not one for tears, especially crying in front of someone of family.

After regaining her sense of self, Chifuyu continues her story.

"Tabane and I, in secret, have looked everywhere for Madoka, wherever she was located. In the end though, there were just too many trafficked children to track since a lot of them were randomly shipped to other parts of the world and the technology we had to locate at the time was not advanced enough. So regrettably, we ended the search."

Ichika had to take a moment of silent reflection before he asks one question.

"But… why don't I remember any of this?" He asked.

Chifuyu is quiet for a second before she says, "I had Tabane erase your memories of the incident. I didn't want you to remember any of it, including your twin sister."

"Is this true, Tabane-san?" asked Ichika to the Rabbit.

"It is, Ikkun," Tabane said. "I tried looking for your sister but traffickers, especially children of unknown origin, are difficult to track. For almost 10 years, Chi-chan and I searched everywhere for Madocchi, but in the end, we could never find her, and the trail went cold."

"But why did you erase my memories? Why?" asked Ichika.

"Like I said, I didn't want you to remember anything of her," Chifuyu said. "Losing your twin sister was hard on me and it was my responsibility to find her no matter the cost. I wanted you to have a normal life, away from the dangers and atrocities of the world. I was afraid you would've gone after her eventually, unprepared. It was something I could not risk. But everything else that you remember from your childhood: your school days, your friends, your Kendo training at the Shinonono family dojo, all of that is still true. Saving your twin sister has always been my biggest regret, one that I have always carried with me."

"Is that why you have always treated Raiden as someone…special to you?" asked Ichika.

"No," Chifuyu denied. "Raiden was a different case entirely. I wasn't trying to replace Madoka or you intentionally. I just wanted to get rid of that Phantom Task persona he had during his time with them as a child."

The whole room was silent. Ichika was still trying to contemplate everything that had been spoken to him. Madoka being his actual twin sister, her kidnapping, his memory erased, how he was born. It was all so much to process for him and it felt too much. He can only sink into the back of his chair, leaning with one hand to his head in silent contemplation. He did not know what to say.

Ichika soon broke the silence after a moment or two.

"What happened next?" Ichika hesitantly asked. "After Madoka was taken."

"Earlier last week, I asked Miriam Walker for any information regarding Madoka," Chifuyu said. "This recording from the security cameras shows what had happened."

Chifuyu plays a footage on her computer that dates back many years ago. It depicted a dark crime-ridden alley that was dirty and poor. And at its corner of a wall laid a little girl with black hair; alone, cold, and starving. A few sniffles were heard as her knees were brought to her chest and her hands wrapped around them. Her clothes were ragged and messy, her feet bloody and swollen, her hair disheveled and oily, and her fingernails long and dirty.

It was Madoka Orimura, all alone with no one coming to her help. By the looks of it she looked to be around 5 or 6 years of age.

Until footsteps were heard and came a woman in a plain white dress. She had long black hair extending down to her bottom and, irritatingly, her face was obscured as her back was turned towards the camera.

"No one's come to save you, have they?" asked the woman. "You've had a hard life, Madoka Orimura."

( **Author's note** : Insert OST: _Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST – The Power of All For One_ )

The young Madoka did not answer and kept her head down as the mysterious woman in the video continued to speak.

"'She'll be fine,' they say, 'Eventually someone will help her,' they say. I am sure that is what everyone thought as they looked away and ignored you. The world shouldn't be so unforgiving as to abandon a young child like yourself."

The woman extends a right hand for help gently. "You didn't do anything wrong."

The young Madoka looks up, her skin pale and cracked, looking dry. Blood drips from her mouth and her right eye as she looks up at the woman offering a gentle hand to help her.

"Don't worry," The female reassured in a caring way. "I am here for you."

The video recording soon ends as Chifuyu explains the nature of it.

"From what I was told by Miriam, Madoka worked for a time as part of a child labor trafficking organization before being dumped in some small town in southeast Asia. There she was discarded for 12 days, ignored by help no matter her pleas, until the woman in the video came."

"Was she… from Phantom Task?" asked Ichika.

"We don't know," Chifuyu said. "Tabane could not even figure out who that was. All we can assume was that Madoka lived for a time with that woman before joining Phantom Task."

Ichika soon sits down and ponders in thought. He still had so much to process in his mind regarding family. Up until now, he had always thought of Chifuyu of his only family and that their parents abandoned them. While for the most part that was true, he was still stumped on the fact that he had a twin sister and was now working with Phantom Task, a terrorist organization. It was almost too much information to process, like his brain was about to explode.

Chifuyu then breaks the silence as she stands up and looks out to the window, the twilight sunset already present.

"Since you now bear the power of the White Knight, you may have to one day confront your twin sister yourself, because I failed to save her."

"But does that mean… I have to kill her?" Ichika fearfully asked.

"I hope not," Chifuyu said. "But if it ever comes to that… I pray you do not hesitate to make the right decision."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichika.

Chifuyu then explained something very important to her little brother.

"Whenever you have to save a life, another life will have been lost. To attempt to save everyone from pain and suffering is almost next to impossible. But always remember that when you save a life, you save a person's heart too. And no matter who that person is, friend or enemy, you must save them whenever they are in danger. Even if those people are our abandoned parents or even Madoka. Because it reminds you of who you are: a human being with a heart."

Ichika takes in those words into his head. He had always looked up to his older sister, his only living family, for support and love. She had indeed acknowledged and loved Ichika as a little brother more than anything. She would give anything to protect him from the dangers of the world. But Ichika had doubts as he wanted to prove to his sister that he is a man and can protect people. But a man is more than just a shield for the innocent or a sword to the corrupt.

Ichika then feels Chifuyu's hand placed on his head, along with a reassuring smile directed to him.

"Be proud of who you are, Ichika," Chifuyu said. "You worked your ass off to get to the level you are at now. Though you still have long ways to go, you have earned the right to inherit this power."

"Power…" Ichika replied. "But can I protect my friends with this? Sometimes, I just feel scared, thinking it could go the wrong way."

"Only if you allow it to go that way," Chifuyu said. "Remember, it is not power that determines your heart but how you choose to wield it. If you want to use it to protect people, then have the conviction and confidence to do so. Don't go on a power trip like Raiden always does."

"It was also my idea that your IS, Byakushiki, be fitted with Core Number 001, Ikkun," Tabane said. "To inherit your sister's power, the White Knight, was only right for you to do so. Not only to par against Madoka's Black Knight that I worked on regrettably, but also for something more."

Ichika can only smile and nod his head in acknowledgement. But their moment would only be short-lived as Chifuyu sits back in her seat with a face of melancholy, if not regret.

"I just have one question for you though," Chifuyu said. "Do you hate me for what I have done to you?"

Ichika could only gasp as he stood up instantly.

"N-No!" He exclaimed. "Of course not! I could never hate you, Chifuyu-nee."

"Is that so?" asked Chifuyu. "Even after I told Tabane to erase your memories, live on a lie for nearly 15 years, and having you risk your life time and time again?"

"I swear I could never hate you for any of that!" Ichika demanded in a loud voice. His air was loud before he was able to calm himself with a deep breath. "I… I don't have a clear understanding of what you have told me. And it will take a long time for me to process it all. But I still love you, Chifuyu-nee. You are the only family to me that I have known. You've helped me so much in so many ways. I just want to be able to return the favor in any way that I can."

Chifuyu, for the first time, smiles in relief hearing that from Ichika. She then stands up from her desk and hugs Ichika, his head in her bosoms but she didn't care. Although Ichika could feel them, for some reason, the hug from his sister felt safe and reassuring.

"Thank you," Chifuyu whispered as she cradles his head. Ichika slowly but surely hugs his sister back in a brotherly manner. She was the only family he had known for much of his life and she will continue to be that way for him. Neither of them can even imagine what it would be like to live without the other.

Tabane could not help but smile, seeing their familial love grow closer, something she too experienced with Houki given of her circumstances. It did make her closer to her little sister despite her usual attitude around her.

Loud and fast footsteps were soon heard down the hallway and getting closer to Chifuyu's office.

"Orimura-sensei!" Yamada-sensei violently opens the door.

"What is it, Yamada-sensei?" asked Chifuyu when she regains her normal composure.

"Come quickly! You need to see something!"

Both Orimura siblings return over to the cafeteria was a big TV screen was shown. On the image showed what looked to be a cataclysm. Everyone in the cafeteria was present to see it, the gang included.

The city of Yokohama was on fire, attacked by Phantom Task via their ATLAS. And the military IS and the JSDF were already having a hard time.

"This is Akari Hanesaki from Japan News Network," A news chopper was in the air in a safe zone recording the events. "Right about now, Yokohama appears to be under attack. Though it is unclear who the perpetrator is, law enforcement and the JSDF are working hard to repel the enemy and evacuate civilians caught in the crossfire."

"When did this happen, Yamada-sensei?" asked Chifuyu.

"About 15 minutes ago," Yamada-sensei said.

"Hey, what's that over there?" asked Akari Hanesaki as she directs the cameraman to point what was over there.

Everyone turns to see the camera shifted over to where it was being pointed at.

( **Author's note** : Insert OST: _Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST – The Power of All For One_ )

The remains of Yokohama were clearly shown as an IS obscured on screen was shown via helicopter footage. It watched as the rest of the ATLAS take part in the city's destruction, along with engaging Japan's military forces. It was just standing there in the air observing, doing nothing but watching and hearing the people's screams.

"Ichika has finally started thinking rationally and making decisions by himself," The pilot said. "I do wish that you hadn't gotten in his way."

Everyone stood frozen, shocked as if the life from them was drained. This IS felt like they were looking at death itself, paralyzing them all with fear. Ichika could only voice his thoughts.

' _There was no time to stop her. No time to even move. It happened in an instant. A microsecond. And in that moment, this IS pilot made us feel death. We could see it in front of us clearly.'_

Everyone, for one moment, imagined themselves dead on the floor in a pool of blood. It was a blur at first before it was clearly shown in their minds.

Ichika briefly looks to Chifuyu, intent and serious on the screen, more specifically on the IS pilot, like she knew who it was. He recalls her words from her perfectly.

' _Since you now bear the power of the White Knight, you may have to one day confront your twin sister yourself, because I failed to save her.'_

His thoughts return to himself as he grips his chest with his hand, shaking as it is.

' _My name… She meant me. What is this? It's not true, is it Chifuyu-nee? Don't tell me that this… This is… My twin sister… Madoka Orimura?"_

The mysterious IS hangs overhead, overlooking the destruction of Yokohama from the ATLAS.

"Now then… shall we begin?"

* * *

Wasting no time since the JSDF and law enforcement do not know how to deal with ATLAS drones flying all over the city, Chifuyu permits the Personal IS pilots to get to Yokohama to stop Phantom Task. Half of them, comprising of Cecilia, Rin, Jake, the Sarashiki sisters, and Ichika, assist in the evacuation of civilians to the JSDF Kawasaki CH-47. The other half, made up of Raiden, Houki, Scott, Charlotte, and Laura, kept on watch duty and cut down any ATLAS near the evacuation site.

Multiple Kawasaki CH-47 helicopters from the JSDF handled evacuation, along with military IS and anti-IS units to shoot down the ATLAS roaming by and bombing the city. They will not be able to save everyone but if a majority of Yokohama's people can be evacuated to safety via carrier fleets and the two Izumo-class helicopter destroyers, _Kaga_ and _Izumo_ , then at least the population is saved.

The Personal IS pilots get to work on the evacuation and the fight, trying to buy more time for the JSDF to evacuate everyone.

Raiden's IS, Sovereign Spirit, also had a new paint job. Gone was the old silver and black. Now the IS had more color and imagery to it. Its main color was white and blue, the shoulders and sides of the IS colored in the latter. The secondary colors were a dark blue with a small yellow outlining.

Scott deflects strikes a few ATLAS before he fires a repulsor blast at one, spins, and uses his other repulsor to fire at another. Laura, pinned down, stabs an ATLAS on top of her before she gets to cover from ATLAS firing at her.

Pinned down and surrounded, Houki comes in and knocks two ATLAS charging at Laura and Scott before using her sword to slice and dice. Charlotte provides cover with her rifles as she rendezvouses the group. Another squad of ATLAS approach but are electrocuted by Raiden who slams to the ground.

With the battle over for now, everyone gets a second to catch their breath.

"What's the status of the evacuation?" asked Scott to Raiden.

"Barely 50% have made it out to the _Kaga_ and _Izumo_ ," Raiden informed.

"Raiden's right," Jake said over the comm as he assists the evac. "You have to keep the heat off of them."

"What about the IS pilot?" asked Ichika. "Have you seen her?"

"No, but I suspect she will show up soon," Raiden said.

"So what do we do now, Raiden?" asked Charlotte.

"Call it, Jake," Raiden said.

"All right. Phantom Task is going to keep this fight focused on us," Jake said. "Until the people are safe, containment is our priority. Charlotte and Laura, I want you two on the roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Scott, you and Raiden got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Scott understands and nods as he and Charlotte take to the air.

"Ichika, you and Houki need to soften the ATLAS up. Keep a majority away from the evac. Light the bastards up. Everyone else will stay here keep the fight to a minimum here."

However, just as everyone gets to their positions, unusual winds occur in the air. Something big was brewing and it was not good.

A Groundbridge portal suddenly opens, but a different one. Rather than green as before, this one was black with a purple outline and it looked like a dark fog.

From that portal, tendrils of the portal's energy struck out and went after the gang.

"Evasive Maneuvers!" cried Jake as everyone disengages.

Charlotte, Cecilia, and Rin attempt to fire at the tendrils but their shots simply go through and have literally no affect. Ichika, Raiden, and Houki try to slice the tendrils but that too fails.

"Just keep moving!" Scott said. "Try to lose them."

The tendrils suddenly grabbed Kanzashi by the waist and arms. She screams as she is pulled away.

"Onee-chan! Help!" cried Kanzashi as she is taken.

"Kanzashi-chan!" cried Tatenashi as she doubles her speed to reach her sister. She was close to reaching her sister's mechanical hand as her form is further wrapped by more tendrils.

Tatenashi was close but her little sister is consumed by the Groundbridge portal as it disappears into thin air.

Tatenashi turns around to see it gone, along with her little sister.

"NOOOO!"

Raiden calls Chifuyu out on the comms as he fires his lascannons at some incoming ATLAS.

"Orimura-sensei, Kanzashi has been captured. We lost Uchigane Nishiki."

Chifuyu gets an update of the Yokohama map and, thanks to TALI's tracking skills, manages to pinpoint an area where Kanzashi was last seen.

"Fan, Alcott, Sarashiki, Bodewig! Head southwest of Yokohama. She may have been taken there."

"Copy that," Laura said. She, along with Rin, Cecilia, and Tatenashi, soon take off from the battlefield and head southwest.

"Scott, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail," Raiden says as he is on one rooftop firing his ion blasters.

"I'm just trying to keep them off the streets," Scott said as he flies by with about four ATLAS firing at him.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn," Raiden said as he blindly shot an ATLAS behind him and hitting his target. "So find a tight corner."

"I will roger that," Scott acknowledged.

Scott turns a left as Raiden lines up his shot with his lascannons, following the group of ATLAS pursuing Scott. Then, at the right moment, he fires at the one in the middle and clips its left wing. With one knocked down, Scott backpedals and destroys one ATLAS with his left repulsor before flying again with the ATLAS still in pursuit.

He flies out of a small tunnel before turning around and going the opposite way, the ATLAS still following him.

"Oh, boy," Scott murmured as he goes through another but longer and more narrower tunnel. He skids a bit to the wall trying to avoid shots but luckily, his IS was small enough to go through the rest of the way, making another crash and burn and destroy the rest.

"Nice call, Raiden," Scott said. "What else you got?"

"Ichika's taking on a squad down at Sawatari Central Park with Houki," Raiden said.

"And he didn't invite me," Scott quipped.

At Sawatari Central Park, Houki gets knocked down to the ground and nearly stabbed by an ATLAS with a spear. But with Tsuki-no-Monto at hand, she deflects it and slices the ATLAS' head off. Then she fires the beams at it destroying it.

She turns around ready to fire another, only to see Ichika, to her relief.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichika to Houki.

"I'm good," Houki responds as she catches her breath. She then notices Ichika is also out of breath too as he brings his hands to his knees in exhaustion.

"You look like hell, Ichika," Houki said.

"I just had to deal with three ATLAS all by myself," Ichika said. "I also just got word that almost everyone is evacuated."

"Almost doesn't cut it given the amount of damage I am seeing. Those flyers are going to be our biggest problem."

The two childhood friends look to see more ATLAS approaching their position.

"If you are going to take off in the air, go ahead. I can handle these guys."

"You sure?" asked Houki in concern.

"Just leave it to me," Ichika reassured with a smile, easing Houki.

"Do not blame me for leaving you," Houki jokingly warned as she takes off. Just as she does, Ichika shields himself from a nearby shot as ATLAS approach his position.

Scott flies by as he is hit by a few ATLAS but he fires back with his repulsors. Seeing Ichika overwhelmed though makes Scott fly by. He fires at one ATLAS before he plows through a few more. With Ichika and him fighting beside each other, they destroy the ATLAS before Scott fires his repulsors off Ichika's blade, making the beam reflect off and hit the rest.

Scott soon takes off, seeing how Ichika is fine, and assists Charlotte on top of a building as she is pinned down by the ATLAS flying around. He fires at a few ATLAS as Charlotte uses her Shield Pierce to decapitate the head of one who tried to grab her.

Once the pressure was off of her, Charlotte ducks to dodge a couple shots before she takes out her sniper rifle and fires at one of the ATLAS that attempted to shoot her, clipping its wing and taking out the other that shot her.

Meanwhile, Jake and Raiden were fighting side by side and having each other's back. Jake grabbed the face of one ATLAS and slams it to the ground while Raiden did the same. Jake kicks to his left another that charged at him as Raiden fires his ion blasters. Taking out their gunblade and HF blade respectively, they cut a swatch through the group of soldiers before colliding one into a nearby building by ramming him through the doorway.

They look in front to see their work, a myriad of ATLAS corpses all shot and dissected by their blades.

"You good?" asked Raiden.

"Yeah," Jake said.

The two look like hell after that fight but they have had a moment to at least catch their breath, a moment of recovery.

But the next moment turned comical as Jake delivers a hard punch to Raiden in the face, sending him crashing to a nearby wall for no reason at all.

* * *

Rin, Laura, Cecilia, and Tatenashi had been searching for some time now, trying to pinpoint where Kanzashi was taken. Already, they were about five kilometers from the area of battle and shooting down any ATLAS that were getting in their way with ease.

Laura felt like they were all walking into a trap as she felt that Kanzashi's capture was no mere coincidence. But she saw on Tatenashi's face that she was determined to find and rescue her sister immediately before something bad happens. The elder Sarashiki did not want another or similar incident like the Wedding Panic. Rin and Cecilia noticed it too and were particularly worried but kept searching.

Laura's scans on her IS soon pick up an infrared signature that was red, along with other occupants inside.

"There. She's inside that building," Laura said.

Tatenashi rushes over and, using her nanomachines to create the Lance of Misteltainn on her spear, she furiously strikes it hard into the building, the impact shockwave was big enough to nearly blow everyone off of their feet.

With the opening cleared, Tatenashi notices she has taken out a majority of ATLAS forces inside. Eight were remaining and they were all preparing to fire, only for Laura, Rin, and Cecilia to sweep in. Cecilia uses her BITS to take out four while Rin cuts down one with her Souten Gagetsu blade and another with her Shock Cannons. Laura uses her cable to wrap and pin down the last two.

"We have control," Laura said. "Kanzashi has been found."

Tatenashi soon notices Kanzashi lying on a table, restrained by her arms and legs. Using her lance, she cuts off the restraints and holds her up.

"Kanzashi-chan?" asked Tatenashi as she hugs her little sister.

"O…nee-chan," Kanzashi hesitantly says. "Onee-chan!"

Kanzashi tightly hugs her sister as tears pour out.

"What happened, Kanzashi-chan? Who took you?" asked Tatenashi but her sister was too scared to answer and merely buried her face into her chest.

"Is she okay?" Rin asked as she came over.

"Scared and shaken up but fine," Tatenashi said. "But her IS… Something is wrong with it."

Tatenashi looks to see Kanzashi's ring on her finger, which was her IS, looked all rusted up. Her IS worked fine minutes ago, but now it was reduced inoperable.

Slow footsteps, like that of someone walking in high heels, were then heard as they echoed across the room. They walked at a slow pace. A familiar voice was then heard from the darkness.

"I'm sorry, Katana," A voice was heard from the darkness in front of them. "But your sister's IS was so easy to dismantle."

Everyone but a scared Kanzashi turns to see who that voice was from the shadows. The voice sounded like it was spoken off of a vox recorder or like that of someone with a breathing mask.

( **Author's note** : Insert OST: _Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST – All For One_ )

"I just had to terminate it. How could I not?" asked the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Rin. "Show yourself!"

"Laura, shine a light over there," Tatenashi told Laura but the German girl was preoccupied with holding down the two ATLAS units. The voice in the darkness continued to speak.

"Ever since I drank Raiden's blood, I had to undergo cybernetic modifications for my body to properly function."

Slowly but surely, the figure showed itself in a familiar black dress with shoulder pads. Everyone knew this was Madoka Orimura but her face was kept hidden in the shadows.

"Stop there! Don't move!" Cecilia ordered as she brings up her Starlight sniper rifle, but Madoka continued approaching them.

Tatenashi utilizes her water nanomachine particles to bind Madoka and restrain her. Madoka's legs and arms bonded themselves together thanks to Tatenashi.

"W-wait a minute, Sarashiki-san! What are you—" Cecilia asked before she was interrupted by Tatenashi.

"Something is not right," Tatenashi said as she tightens the particles around Madoka. "Think about the situation of why we are here. Why Kanzashi-chan was taken."

' _If Madoka drank Raiden's blood, then that means…'_

After a brief moment of being restrained, black and red lightning shines from Madoka's arm as she breaks free from Tatenashi's restraint, making the Mysterious Lady pilot stumble back while holding onto her sister. A powerful attack was then unleashed by Madoka when she activates her IS. One so powerful it destroys the building everyone was in along with a few others that were taken out.

The last thing anyone saw before the violent explosion was Laura jumping in front of them.

* * *

Houki swipes her sword to unleash laser beams at the remaining ATLAS as they were finally disintegrated and reduced to scrap. Her shield energy was not even below 90% and all of her systems were intact. Retracting her face plate on her helmet, she takes the smile to relax and breathe some fresh air.

"Looks like we are all clear," Houki said.

"Whew!" Charlotte said as she sat down on rubble. "Finally, I could use a drink or two."

"Maybe we'll celebrate when this is over," Houki said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ichika said.

The three friends smiled together, thinking that it was now all over for their part. All they can do now is wait and assist in getting everyone out.

Suddenly, multiple explosions occur as everyone was thrown off of their feet. Flying low were ATLAS, more of them. About a dozen in count as they laid siege on their position.

"Raiden, we need help!" Houki called out, only to find him and her friends occupied with ATLAS reinforcements to her shock, about another two dozen of ATLAS reinforcements.

The reinforcements that arrived looked like the standard-issue flying ATLAS given of their same exact design, but their paint job was that of silver, with a black head and red highlights for their eyes.

Raiden fires away at the new ATLAS as one of them goes down crashing to the ground.

"Jake, call the others and tell them we need backup!" cried Raiden to his best friend.

"Laura, come in! We need your help now!" cried Jake, but all he got was static on the other end. "LAURA!"

One ATLAS attempts to attack Houki but she spins around and strikes the ATLAS in the back. Ichika comes up front to cut it horizontally.

"Great. Now what?" cried Ichika as he was back to back with Houki.

"We just have to keep fighting, buy more time for the civilians to evacuate," Houki said as she prepares her sword.

"But this backup came way too fast! Did they have this in store just to keep us occupied?"

"If that's true, then the Black Knight IS pilot has made her next move."

A small part of Houki worries that Raiden and Madoka may clash again like Kyoto two years ago. But she shakes her head to get such distractions off of her mind and focus on the enemy.

"Ichika!" cried Houki as she attempts to warn him of an ambush.

A few ATLAS soon charge and grapple onto Ichika, but Ichika uses his left hand to grab one drone, and swings it around to hit a few others before tossing it and firing. Soon, another fires its blasters at full power at him and has him crash into a nearby building and make a hole in the building.

"Woah!" cried one of the SAT. "Hope that wasn't a low bearing wall."

"Focus on the enemies out here! On your left!" cried the commanding SAT officer as the police fire away at the ATLAS. But their bullets and their anti-IS bullets were not having any effect. Instead, they just bounced right off.

"They're monsters!" cried a fearful SAT as he frantically keeps firing.

One charges in to a squad of SAT before Raiden cuts through it vertically.

"More of them?" asked Raiden as he cuts away at another ATLAS before firing on a few more with his ion blasters. "I thought they were suppose to be taken care of by now."

"Laura isn't answering me anymore," Jake said to Raiden. "It's possible they failed locating Kanzashi and were ambushed by the pilot."

"We can't hold these ATLAS off forever!" Scott said as he fires his repulsors away alongside Cecilia.

"Guys!" cried out Ichika as he emerges out of the building he crashed into, coughing up dust before he checks on the other male IS pilots.

"You three okay?" asked Ichika.

"We're all good, Ichika," Scott said. "We can handle these bastards from here."

"If you're going to go after them, now's the time," Raiden said as he fires his lascannons at a few charging at him ATLAS from his left.

"Right," Ichika said. "I'll leave you to it."

Ichika soon takes off, leaving everyone behind and going to Laura and her group's last known location. He feared the worst for them but if he was going to save the city, he also wanted to save his friends from whatever danger they got themselves into. With that conviction in mind, he sets his sights straight head.

"I'll save them, Chifuyu-nee. I'll save them all."

Ichika increases the speed on his IS to rally to his friends' last known location.

* * *

Back at the destroyed rubble from earlier, everyone was all wounded and knocked out from the blast. Cecilia laid upon the ground writhing in pain as she struggles to get up, her hair a mess as she bleeds from her head. Rin had her back against the wall but was also unresponsive, twitching in pain with her IS mostly in shambles. Tatenashi held onto her little sister and covered her but her entire back and her back legs were severely burned. Kanzashi too was also unconscious beneath her sister but remained relatively unscathed.

Laura was the only one in plain view of Madoka in her IS that was somewhat covered by shadow as she claps her metallic hands, either as a mockery or as an encore of approval. Laura laid before her on her back, having taken most of the blast as her IS was mostly destroyed. Her right arm armor was cracked but intact, the left upper wire cable holder was gone, the legs were intact but mostly shredded, and Laura's head gear was gone. Laura's cables were also scattered around her. Her left arm was also bloodied up.

"I see why Germany chose you to be its Representative Candidate, Laura Bodewig," Madoka said as she continues her clapping. "That blast should have annihilated the lot of you."

( **Author's note** : Insert OST: _Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST – The Power of All For One_ )

It turns out that when Madoka was preparing to blast everyone away, Laura used all of her cables to wrap her friends around them and pull them back in an instant while propelling herself forward. However, it came at the cost of her taking most of the blast head on using her own body as a shield, though she did attempt to use her AIC to halt the shot, but it failed utterly. Although she did not shield everyone entirely and that they were still injured, they were all still alive at least.

"But you were able to use your cables to pull everyone out of the way just in time while taking the blast yourself. That quick thinking and skill despite the risk were very remarkable. Consider me impressed."

Laura could barely move from her position as she lied on her back. The only thing that was now functional on her IS was her railgun that had only one shot left. The rest of her IS was rendered inoperable due to the heavy damage.

Laura could only look at Madoka in fear with both eyes wide open, for her eyepatch was blasted away.

"Her…!" Laura said to herself. She then recalls what Chifuyu had said earlier during their debriefing.

' _The authorities believe it is no doubt Phantom Task. But the attacker's strength is likely comparable to Raiden's. She will be crafty and cautious. If she doesn't feel like her safety is guaranteed, she will not reveal herself. So you must evacuate as many of the civilians as you can quickly. Then, move on to the pilot.'_

"It wasn't supposed to go like this… But that doesn't matter."

Laura barely manages to sit up as she aims her railgun at Madoka, right on target. The Black Knight pilot seemed unmoved.

"That is no excuse for an IS pilot of Germany!" Laura cried to herself as she fires a shot at Madoka. However, Madoka fires back from her fusion cannon on her right arm, cutting through Laura's last shot, and wounding her directly into her stomach.

A small hole was made through her and a few seconds later, Laura and the ground erupted, the former in blood thanks to the hole in her stomach as she screams out in pain, for parts of her insides were now shredded by the blast. Blood spews out of her mouth as Laura's eyes roll back and she soon falls unconscious, critically wounded and dying. Though just barely alive, her right eye was the only thing twitching a little.

"Now I see…" Madoka observes as she lowers her arm. "Your strength comes from practice and practical experience, not raw power. I don't need to kill you. It wouldn't pair well with my disposition."

The light soon reveals Madoka fully but her IS was different in appearance. It was fully armored from head to toe and looked more menacing, more evil. More like death has arrived. It was red and black in color, the red decorating the wings and outline while the black covered a majority of the IS. Kanji was written on the wings and right leg of the IS. When translated, they were words associated with evil like hatred, death, and fear. The leg armor and shoulder armor were like Byakushiki Setsura's but sharper. On her chest was a life support system of sorts, keeping track of Madoka's condition considering her cybernetic implantation as a result of the obtainment of the Akuruka. It showed her heartbeat, blood pressure, brainwave activity, and lung condition like a diagram. The wings produced an energy field between themselves, most likely Fold-Out Armor, to give better function on the wings, representing the wings of a moth. Her knees and knuckles were decorated with small spikes to as to give a more intimidating look. The helmet reflected the evil it emanated, producing three large yellow horns on the head with smaller ones from behind them and two red eyes that were sharp. Her hair flowed out of her back naturally. ( **Author's note** : _For reference, it is the Evil Ride Destiny Gundam. Type it in on Google Images._ )

In terms of weaponry, Madoka's fusion cannon was still attached to her right arm. She also kept her Star Breaker cannons as they were designed like medieval jousting poles, but their color was different as they were now red with black swirls. As for her new sword, she holstered it on the back of her IS that was in the form of a sword hilt but can be deployed to be the same two-handed energy sword from before.

The name of her new IS? The Black Knight MK. II.

Madoka looks around to survey the damage she caused. Five IS pilots with personal IS were down in an instant, an accomplishment Madoka felt satisfaction to. Just a single blast from her IS had manage to knock them all out. While she wished to kill them right here and now, it would be a waste for her. After all, she was someone who would seek a worthy opponent to challenge from.

Luckily enough for her, that someone was not too far.

"Ahh… There you are," Madoka calmly states.

To her left as she looks above towards the moon, a white IS that was Byakushiki Setsura charges into the Black Knight MK. II with righteous fury. Ichika tries to strike with his sword in his right hand but Madoka uses her left hand to catch it. At the same time, Ichika uses the Particle Cannon on his left hand, but Madoka grapples with the Cannon and holds back the shot with her new Akuruka power. Their clash was so violent that the land begins to quake around them.

"I'm going to make you pay for hurting them, Madoka!" cried Ichika.

"Have you come to try to kill me this time, Ichika?" asked Madoka with an evil smile behind her helmet.

The pressure builds as the two break away from their impending clash, but a violent shockwave soon followed, along with a massive dust explosion that tore their surrounding area apart. Debris was sent everywhere as people ducked for cover. Even the five IS pilots who were knocked out were sent flying, but luckily, they were not sent far.

"It took you long enough to find me," Madoka said as she emerges unscathed, adjusting her right wrist. "It's only five kilometers from the Academy to here, and yet it was at least 60 seconds after I sent my ATLAS that you've arrived. You're still weak even after Kyoto, Ichika."

Ichika grits his teeth and anger at his twin sister as he stands up. "You're one to talk. It's kind of difficult to ignore that fancy life-support system you got on your IS. Aren't you overexerting yourself?"

Ichika asked that question with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. Before him stood his twin sister, who was responsible for the destruction of Yokohama with just her IS and for harming five of his friends, Laura most of all. It only made him hate her more and more for such a heinous act. The cry for justice and retribution coursed through his blood.

"Ichika-kun, please be careful," Tatenashi tries to call out but her voice was weak, unable to reach him. "She's a lot more powerful now."

"I am not going to run and hide anymore from the truth, Madoka," Ichika said as he clenches his sword together with both hands. "What you did here is unforgivable, and I will make certain that you pay for what you have done! Right along with the rest of Phantom Task!"

With that, Ichika charges righteously with Yukihira Nigata in hand at Madoka, who seemed unconcerned as she brought one of her upgraded Star Breaker cannons, now named Reaper Blackstars, up and aimed at her twin. Although they were of the same design as her Star Breaker cannons from before but in different colors of red and black, they emitted a black and red lightning from when they were being powered up. They were the same ones that blasted the five personal IS pilots to the ground.

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you, brother," Madoka said as she powered up her cannon. "This will be hard for us both."

Madoka soon fires her Reaper Blackstar cannon, whose beam comprises of a powerful magnetohydrodynamic weapon which ejects a stream of molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light, capable of tearing through even a fleet carrier in a single sustained burst. Although Ichika's IS shield energy manages to protect him from the blast as he is engulfed in it, its massive force projects him so far back, making him crash into several buildings that collapse soon after.

Madoka could not help but feel amazed at her new weapons as she looks at her weapon in hand.

"Amazing. Just one blast of the Reaper Blackstar cannon is enough to decimate entire wards of cities, let alone even make a large crack in the earth itself if concentrated. The power of the Akuruka is truly a marvel. I may have to experiment with it later on in a more thriving place."

The dust settles enough for an awakened Rin to see what had happened. Buildings collapsed, and a trail of debris was all that was left when Ichika was thrusted back. Rin was in shock and horror.

"Ichika!" cried Rin at his debris trail.

"Don't you worry," Madoka said. "It will take more than that to kill him. In the meantime, I think I will clean my mess here, starting with you."

Madoka then approaches Rin above her as she points and prepares her fusion cannon to finish the job. Rin struggles to move as most of her body still hurts from the blast. Her IS was mostly inoperable, the Shock Cannons were both destroyed. Rin could use her Souten Gagetsu blade to throw at Madoka but her aim would be sloppy and her throw weak. She grits her teeth as she prepares for an inevitable blast.

But an explosion of dust and debris interrupts the two of them as they see Ichika take into the air again before charging at Madoka. Madoka decides to deal with him once and for all and takes out her energy sword that glowed red in color instead of pink.

"Another time then," Madoka clicks her teeth to Rin as she levitates in the air with her sword drawn. "Soon, you will join the rest of Japan in ashes."

"You're mine!" Ichika cried as his blade clashes with Madoka's, producing another shockwave.

"Ichika…" Rin said as she watches the fight taking place in the air.

* * *

One slice was made to down the last of the ATLAS in the area as Houki sheathes her sword.

"Are you good?" asked Houki to Raiden.

"Yeah," Raiden said.

"Hey, Raiden! You and Houki better not be making out in that park," Scott quipped, making Houki blush but annoying the lion.

"Save your jokes, shell head," Raiden said. "I'm not the one who got his ass handed to him on his new IS earlier."

"Guys!" Chifuyu cried on the comm. "Ichika is in trouble. Get to him and evacuate Laura and the others."

"Copy that," Raiden said. "Everyone, on me!"

Raiden, Jake, Scott, Houki, and Charlotte rally up and take to the skies and head southwest where the battle was. An explosion was already present as they land about seventy yards away from the battlefield.

Once they reach their location, they cover behind the wall of a destroyed building, enough for them to hide their presence and survey the battlefield. When Raiden gets a visual, it was not good news.

' _An-chan…'_ Raiden thought as he sees Ichika in combat with Madoka and her blade. _'Madoka is in the way, so he cannot get to his friends. If something doesn't change, the next blast could end their lives permanently! He's too concerned for them, so he can't focus on the battle.'_

"Everyone hang on!" Ichika cries as he runs to his downed friends. But he is ambushed from behind by Madoka as she grabs the back of his head and slams him to the ground.

"I don't think so," Madoka said to his ear. "BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

Madoka then drags Ichika back and uses her full might to propel him across the area and straight into another building that crumbles. Raiden watches Ichika's hopeless situation from a safe distance.

' _Dammit. Ichika is completely stuck. He can't fight Madoka and save everyone else at the same time. What now?'_

Raiden tries to think of how they can evacuate the downed IS pilots without getting caught in the blast. But unfortunately, the battle at hand is too much as debris keeps flying everywhere from the Orimura siblings' fights.

' _I_ _f there is an opening though, an instant, we might have a chance to get our friends out of there. If we save them, Ichika can focus on the fight with Madoka.'_

Raiden watches as Ichika shields himself from Madoka's fusion cannon blasts and fires back.

' _But how? Nothing comes to my mind! If we can just help him out without being detected…'_

Raiden soon stops his line of thinking. "Without being detected…" He muttered to himself.

Raiden then remembers that Ichika attempted to ambush Madoka from on high and from a blind side.

"Yes, I see now…"

Raiden then calls for the others.

"Guys, I think I got something," Raiden said but Houki holds his arm tight, her eyes urging him not to go out and be hero.

"Raiden, no. It's too risky," Houki pleaded.

"No not that," Raiden denied. "There is another way. A way to get our friends out of there," Raiden said to the others. But Jake picks up on his tone.

"You don't sound so sure, Raiden," Jake said.

"The thing is…" Raiden said. "We only get one shot of this. That is why you are the key to this, Scott."

"Huh?" asked Scott.

"We need details, Raiden. What have you got?" asked Jake.

"Here's my plan…" Raiden laid it out on a wall with a small holographic display.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichika's blade comes into contact with Madoka's who blocks it. He then tries to fire his Particle Cannon at her but Madoka uses her fusion cannon to block the shot and fire her own. The shockwave would have normally propelled the two back, but they stood their ground. The two's clash was so intense a crater was made from their feet.

"Are you holding back against me, brother?" asked Madoka curiously. "Trying to make sure none of your friends get even more wounded?"

Ichika backs off as he grits his teeth. Madoka was right in a way in that he cannot unleash his full power, or else his friends will be in the way. At the same time though, he was already losing.

"You've put yourself in quite the predicament. So how will the White Knight's successor prevail?" asked Madoka mockingly. Ichika could only grit his teeth further in frustration.

' _Guys…'_

"Are you crazy?" asked Scott to Raiden.

"Ichika already knows the situation he is in," Raiden said. "If this keeps up, he will lose."

"I agree," Jake said.

"He's staying on the defensive with Madoka and keeping his distance in order to draw her attention. That's good for us. But we have to move quickly when they've both got space from them."

"Scott, what say you?" asked Charlotte.

Scott brings a finger to his chin.

"It is a gamble. And we do only get one shot at this. But all things considered, there's not much risk to us. More importantly, it can change the tide of this battle."

Scott then decides to do it.

"Alright, let's do this."

Thus, the plan begins with Houki slicing through a wall to break through with Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Everyone spreads out as Scott is in the air and sets off flares and flashbangs, which blinds Madoka and Ichika temporarily but giving everyone a chance to sweep in.

Jake goes after Laura, who sees her stomach wound and pale body due to such blood loss. Anger and rage course through him but he decides to set it aside to get her out. Houki helps Rin out and carries her before taking off to the air. Charlotte goes for Cecilia on the ground and lifts her arm to her shoulder. But suddenly, an ATLAS landed behind her, ready to fire, only for it to be skewered by a spear and fired from the spear's guns.

Charlotte's savior revealed to be Tatenashi, in her damaged Mysterious Lady IS carrying Kanzashi in her arms.

"Tatenashi-san! You're alright!" cried Charlotte.

"Let's get to the Groundbridge. I have already called for," Tatenashi urges as she points to the sky to see the Academy's Groundbridge so high up and away from the battlefield. With everyone safe at hand, they make for the Groundbridge.

Madoka, after adjusting her vision from the flashbangs, sees the group heading away and prepares to fire her right Reaper Blackstar at them. But in the moment of distraction, Ichika appears from her blind side and drives his sword to hit Madoka in the helmet, sending her flying into a side of a building and putting her out of commission for a short while.

Raiden keeps watch as he mentions his plan to the gang earlier.

' _This is what we do. First, Houki will break through this wall with her sword. Scott, the second Houki breaks it and we spread out in hiding, you will get high enough into the air to unload your flashbangs and flares. We will have our eyes shut to shield from the light but Madoka will be caught off-guard. During that precious amount of time, Jake will go for Laura, Houki will go after Rin, and Charlotte will retrieve Cecilia in that order. I will be the one to go after Tatenashi and her little sister. Madoka will not have noticed us yet. Up until now she has had the advantage, but she will be busy holding Ichika back, which means the reverse is true as well. Once we have retrieved everyone, we will call for a Groundbridge portal as high as they can make one away from Madoka's cannons. Scott will also follow and cover our rear just in case. We cross through and get back to the Academy, Ichika can then focus on the fight.'_

It was not a great plan but a good plan nonetheless despite leaving Ichika behind. What Raiden did not count on though was that Tatenashi had awoken and regained consciousness, thus allowing the assist of the rescue. Raiden could only smile in reassurance to see his new 'wife' safe.

But what Raiden also did not count on were three more ATLAS ready to take off and engage the rescuers. With Scott covering their rear behind them as they reached the Groundbridge, Raiden realizes that his repulsors will not reach them. So Raiden quickly accelerates to interceded.

Raiden goes in to slice down the ATLAS in a quick-time fashion and give everyone else the chance to escape. Houki looks back in amazement of his abilities, yet hopes he comes out alive.

"You're too slow!" Ichika said to Raiden.

"You're the one who rushed off, hot shot!" retorted Raiden as he landed behind him. "You don't have to worry about our friends anymore. I've had the boys, Charlotte, and Houki evacuate them."

Ichika sighs happily, like a sense of relief is washed over him as he sees the group evacuate through the Groundbridge. "To think Chifuyu-nee would send them when the evacuation was complete. I owe her again."

From the rubble, Madoka stands up and sees her old partner at Ichika's side.

"Et tu, Raiden?" asked Madoka in Latin to herself as she stands up.

Ichika coughs a bit into his hand to catch his breath.

"It's shameful that I needed their help, but now…" Ichika points his blade to Madoka. "I don't have to hold back against you. You're finished!"

"I'll take care of the ATLAS here. You go get her!" Raiden said as he charges forth to the remaining ATLAS nearby with his gunblade.

Madoka sees the Groundbridge portal from above close. She could not help but feel conflicted.

' _They got us. Turned the tables of this fight with a single move.'_

Ichika comes forward with a full-on vertical strike to Madoka thanks to the brief distraction on her part. But using her new Akuruka powers, she opens her black and purple Groundbridge portal from which to envelop Raiden from afar.

"Groundbridge… plus 'Reversal Strike'!"

Just as Ichika strikes, the Groundbridge portal opens up between him and Madoka, along with Raiden who immediately emerged out of it. Ichika's strike unintentionally hits dead on the left side of the lion's helmet, with sparks flying. The Reversal Strike, which was one of many of her Akuruka abilities, reverses the impact caused by an opposing physical force, damaging Ichika severely as he stumbles back.

Ichika notices Raiden had been knocked out as a result from his strike. The blow must've been enough to injure Raiden in the process and give him a head injury, as evident when the helmet was chipped off to show his bloody head. Madoka merely stands in the same spot, enjoying her brother's little mistake and of her old partner now out of the way.

"I-I'm sorry!" cried Ichika to a knocked-out Raiden for his unintended mistake.

"I only came to destroy Yokohama," Madoka said. "But if you say you're going to fight, then I will face you as you wish. In the past, your blade barely managed to triumph over my own. After our battle in Kyoto, I was forced into the shadows, underground, while you continued your pitiful life at the IS Academy. What a grand view you must have had from atop our sacrifices, brother."

Madoka prepares her Reaper Blackstar cannon on her left side. "A White Knight has so many things to protect after all."

Ichika sees this and, with Reiraku Byakuya activated, uses his own sword to block the attack as Madoka fires, impaling his sword to the ground as he blocks the blast. At the same time though, he grabs Raiden out of the black and purple Groundbridge portal and pulls him back to protect him.

The beam splits up into multiple beams as it breaks apart, along with the Reaper Blackstar cannon torn to shreds. Ichika gives it all his might to block the attack but was forced to be pushed back by a mere twenty feet, making him cough some blood along the way due to overdoing it. Ichika drops a knocked-out Raiden to the floor as soon as he stops sliding back.

Madoka was a little surprised as she looks at her overheated Reaper Blackstar cannon, now inoperable.

' _He stopped the attack himself with just his blade.'_

"You still won't fight me with your full power, is that right?" asked Madoka gleefully. "Because doing so will endanger all those people you've sworn to protect."

Ichika had enough of her taunting as he grits his teeth in anger and clenches his fists. "You shut up!"

Madoka could not help but be even a little more surprised.

"Always toying with people, probing their weaknesses! You still break them, manipulate and discard them!" With every word he said, Ichika only grew more and more angry as he hears the cries of Japan's people, his people, getting to safety. "You scoff at innocent people, who are just trying to lead happy lives!"

That being said, Ichika activates Reiraku Byakuya again and charges forth with his IS glowing in that familiar yellow aura. He clashes his blade with Madoka's before he knocks it away, disarming her.

"It cannot continue!" Ichika declared.

"You're done, brother!" Madoka cried as she attempts to bring out her fusion cannon on her right arm.

"I WON'T LET IT!"

Ichika shouts as he uses his left hand to palm strike at Madoka's head to the girl's shock, breaking some parts of her helmet, grabbing her and slamming her to the ground. He then unleashes one powerful point-blank shot right in front of her face, which ends with a big explosion that creates a crater. It was enough to damage her helmet even further, shattering most of it except for a few pieces out in the back and by her jaw and neck.

The dust soon settles down to what is revealed at the ground zero of the crater. The blast was enough for Raiden to wake up from his injury, his left side of his helmet punctured and a trickle of blood pouring down his left temple. He looks afterwards to see what had happened. And it was not all good news to his fear.

Ichika's IS shield energy was nearly depleted from the blast and his armor started to show signs of being broken up. Cracks were made all over as bits and pieces of his IS fell one by one. Although Madoka's also showed the same, the damage it was inflicted by was nothing compared to Ichika's.

"An-chan…" Raiden said as he saw Ichika from a distance. "Your shield energy is low!"

Ichika pants in anger, like that of a raging bull. He grips his twin sister's head tightly as he sees his Particle Cannon is now overheated from that one fully powered shot. A part of him believes it is over.

"What's wrong?" asked an unconcerned Madoka, who to Ichika's shock was still alive.

( **Author's note** : Insert OST: _Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST – All For One_ )

"You seem to be worked up about something, Ichika," Madoka mocked in a humorous tone. "I've heard that same line more or less before you know."

Madoka then chuckles malevolently as Ichika becomes more wide-eyed and shocked. He saw his sister's face as he had only grasped the top of her head. On her was a Venetian half mask that covered much of her right face and parts of her left. It looked like it had cracks in it, like it was a mask from the play Phantom of the Opera. Her right eye glowed white and red, giving off such rage and evil, while her other eye remained normal, but it seemed to show an expression of joy. But worst of all to Ichika, Madoka was wearing a small black breathing mask with a collar-like life support system around her neck.

"From the sister who had abandoned me in favor of you… Chifuyu Orimura."

* * *

 **IS ACADEMY** …

"What's the status of the evacuation?" asked Chifuyu to Maya.

"All choppers have been evacuated from the area and are being held in safe zones, Orimura-sensei," Yamada-sensei said over the comm.

The Groundbridge portal soon opens up to reveal the rescuers with the injured.

"Orimura-sensei!" Jake said. "We're back, but Laura is critically injured. She's lost about 2 pints now! If we don't—"

"Calm down, Jackson!" Chifuyu said. "I've already called in the cavalry."

Medic teams, comprising not just the IS Academy nurses but also doctors and surgeons who were contacted by Chifuyu, came into the room and took the wounded. Everyone but Tatenashi were placed on stretchers, with Laura being on a rolling one and given the most attention. Everyone else had bad injuries but they were not so bad as Laura's.

"What do we do now, Orimura-sensei?" asked Charlotte.

"Go to the hospital and watch over the others," Chifuyu said. "I will stay and- wait. Where is Raiden?"

"Raiden is back at the battlefield, assisting Ichika," Scott informed, but Chifuyu did not sound pleased to hear that.

"That damn idiot," Chifuyu muttered. "Carry on my orders and go to the hospital. Jackson, I want you to stay here and remain on standby for backup just in case."

"Why?" asked Jackson.

"In case either of them is crippled, you are to move in and evacuate them."

"Orimura-sensei, permit me to accompany him," requested Houki, concerned for both her love and her childhood friend out on the battlefield.

Chifuyu denied it. "Denied. Bringing in more at this point is too risky and will make it more difficult for Ichika. You have fought long enough."

Regardless, Houki pushed stubbornly, "Please let me help them. It's too dangerous!"

"No!" Chifuyu sternly reminded. "You will not assist them. That is an order."

Houki bites her lips and grips her fists hard. Jackson however puts a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.

"Don't worry, Houki," Jake said. "I'll get them out of there for you."

This eases Houki as her fist relaxes. "Thank you, Jake."

With that out of the way, Houki joins her friends over to the hospital as Jake and Chifuyu watch.

"With everyone else out of the way, Ichika can focus now," Jake mentioned. Chifuyu does not respond but does acknowledge the well-known fact.

' _He's right. They would've been in his way if they joined. And it is also something Ichika needs to resolve himself. The smart thing to do was to leave him to it, even though I worry. Raiden can help him out.'_

Chifuyu watches to see more evacuation choppers from the JSDF leave Yokohama, carrying as many civilians inside as they can.

" _I hope you made the right decision, little brother.'_

Chifuyu watches intensely as she switches screens to see Ichika and Madoka's fight.

' _Is this really what you have wanted, Ichika?'_

* * *

Ichika and Madoka were still in the same position as before. The Byakushiki Setsura's pilot's Particle Cannon still grasped at Madoka's damaged helmet as the Black Knight Mk. II's pilot continued her taunting of her twin brother, whom she knew that was his weakness.

"You have so much in common with our older sister, Chifuyu," Madoka scorned with spite in her voice. "The utter waste of a woman who passed the power of the White Knight onto you."

Ichika could recall her words clearly from his head earlier.

' _Be proud of who you are, Ichika. You worked your ass off to get to the level you are at now. Though you still have long ways to go, you have earned the right to inherit this power.'_

"You have no right to speak of Chifuyu-nee like that. Keep her name out of your filthy mouth!" Ichika demanded to Madoka as his anger rose, clearly insulted about his only family being called out for like that. But Madoka was unmoved and eagerly continued her taunting with a smile behind her breathing mask.

"A woman with no skill and grand ideas she could have lived up to. How embarrassing for me, her little sister, to see her inherit the power. And the way she cried for me was so pathetic. Shall I tell you all about it?"

"ENOUGH!" Ichika angrily cries as he prepares to give another shot with his Particle Cannon but Madoka sneakily uses her Reaper Blackstar cannons to propel Ichika off of her and send him flying backwards. Spiraling out of control, Ichika coughs up blood from his mouth and was about to collide with the news chopper from JNN, but Raiden, in his IS Sovereign Spirit, appears and manages to catch him.

"Raiden!" cried Ichika as he is caught.

Madoka coughs to the side as she sits up and sees her old partner. "Don't get in my way, partner!"

"It's just like last time," Raiden said. "Ichika, calm down! Two years ago, in Kyoto, you got distracted from the train explosion and that's how she escaped. And nearly killed you had it not been for me!"

Both boys land very roughly back onto the ground as they kneel in the dirt to get their bearings. A small crater was made from the impact as they hide out of site to strategize.

"That's always been your problem," Raiden said. "Don't let her words get to your head!"

"Understood," acknowledged Ichika.

"Her IS and fighting style are completely different than they were before," Raiden noted as Madoka stood up. "You won't be able to stop her head on. Use your head and work your way around her."

Raiden then turns to Ichika and asks, "Can you still fight? It's do or die. You must go past your limits!"

"I will!" Ichika said.

 **FROM THE NEWS CHOPPER** …

"The scene below is straight out of a nightmare. Half of Yokohama was demolished in a single, horrifying instant. Ichika Orimura, the 1st male IS pilot, is currently fighting the Phantom Task IS pilot who appears to have caused the blast."

The female news reporter Akari Hanesaki from JNN continues her monologue as everyone from around the world watches the news. Fear and anxiety grip her voice hard.

"I can't believe it," says the reporter. "How is one IS pilot so powerful? She's destroyed the city and is more than holding her own against the 1st male IS pilot."

Back at the Academy, Chifuyu watches her little brother struggling.

' _Don't give up, Ichika. But don't act reckless out there.'_

Students from the Academy watch the news on screen, along with the rest of the gang except for those who were injured and taken to the infirmary to be treated.

"Do you see this? Geez."

"Oh man, that looks terrible."

"Orimura-kun looks kind of… beat up."

"I've never seen him like this before."

"Why is no one else helping Orimura-kun? Aren't they done with the evacuation?"

"But Hataru-sama is with him. They will be able to win in the end, right?"

The students continued to watch in desperation, waiting for how the tide of the battle will turn and what will come next after.

 **BACK ON THE BATTLEFIELD** …

Raiden and Ichika soon sprout out from the ground and out of hiding from the crater. Both combatants stand up on their ground to face their enemy. Ichika soon coughs up some blood from his mouth into his right hand. He felt like his ribs were cracked, hence the blood.

"I find myself conflicted," Madoka said as she stretches out her arms to her sides. "Phantom Task has been the one to push the nations to the brink of war. So is it fair that I should land the final blow? You know, Ichika, as much as you now hate me, I think I probably despise you more. I nearly killed your friends, that is for sure, but you took away so much from me. Being favored by Nee-san and all. That's why I want you to suffer until your last breath and die broken and disgraced for all the world to see!"

Madoka powers up her Reaper Blackstar cannon on her right side. Raiden and Ichika take notice of it.

"Here comes the big one. Dodge and counter!" Raiden said as he goes up in the air.

"Are you sure you want to dodge that?" Madoka asked. Ichika's senses urged him to look behind and see an innocent woman trapped in the rubble, barely alive to his shock. It was clear that dodging was evidently out of the question.

Raiden saw the woman and realized his mistake, making him quickly fly down hopefully to reach the woman in time.

"Watch out!" cried Raiden, but it was too late.

"I will obliterate everything you've protected, brother!" Madoka cried as she fires her Reaper Blackstar cannon. The blast meets Ichika as he uses his recharged Particle Cannon, combined with Reiraku Byakuya again, to fire back and meet the blast head on in the hope to block it and spare the young woman's life. The shockwave was enough for Raiden to be sent flying backwards.

A massive explosion of fire, smoke, and rubble was met. The dust soon clears shortly afterwards.

"First to go would be your self-respect and ridiculous public image," Madoka said. "Show the world how weak you truly are, my dear twin brother."

Out on television in a public broadcast showed Ichika with his IS severely damaged, with one wing barely functional. Much of the body and leg armor had been blown away by the blast. The Particle Cannon was also out of commission and destroyed, leaving only broken parts and Ichika's bloody left arm that twitches. His IS shield energy was now at 0%, the Absolute Defense system activating to prevent that blast from killing Ichika. But Byakushiki Setsura sacrificed much of its parts just to shield him and were now obliterated.

The public turned one from confusion to shock as Ichika's pitiful weakness was exposed. His facial expression showed just how much he was suffering from his injuries, with his eyes dipped from exhaustion and his cheeks muffled a bit. His whole body was covered in a myriad of wounds and started to show signs of fatigue and exhaustion.

Many people believed the 1st male IS pilot would be strong, invincible, and even bold to stand up against this evil. A shining knight in armor who would sweep a princess off of her feet and ride off into the sunset. A hero who would stand against evil and save people from danger. But here they saw Ichika; weakened, wounded, and his IS shattered, along with its pride. Many around the world were stunned at the sight of it. Students from the IS Academy even saw it on television, Ran Gotanda included, who put a hand to her mouth in horror to see Ichika in a wounded state.

"He looks like a skeleton…" one of the public people said as they watched.

"Wh-What's wrong?" asked Akari Hanesaki in the chopper. "Is…Is everyone seeing this? It looks like…Ichika Orimura's IS is destroyed!"

The girls at the Academy watched in stunned horror, some grasping to one another as they saw their fellow classmate severely injured and his IS nearly gone. Ran Gotanda can recall something Ichika once said to her a long time ago.

' _Much of the world is still in disbelief of me being the first male IS pilot. I try to live up to my new role every day despite the difficulty. But no matter what happens to me, no matter what hardships I face, I must continue moving forward. To be able to protect the people who are protecting me. If I cannot do that, then what good of a man am I?'_

Ran, according to those words of wisdom, would agree that Ichika is doing just that. But the sight of his destroyed IS out on television planted doubts and fear within her mind.

"Ichika…" Ran said as tears begin to form. "Your IS…"

"Hollow cheeks and sunken eyes," Madoka taunts with her arms out in declaration. "To think that you are the first male in history to pilot an IS. Now the adoring public knows your true form. Try not to be ashamed."

Ichika glares at his twin sister for such a ludicrous proclamation. Blood pours from his head and other parts of his body as he stares defiantly back.

"Your move, brother," Madoka said as she brings her arms down and sees Ichika struggle to stand up with his inactive sword.

"Even as my body rots and grows frail… Even as you show the world how pitiful I really look…" Ichika clamps his bloody left fist down with passion and conviction. "In my heart, I am still the 1st male IS pilot and Chifuyu-nee's little brother! And there is nothing you can do to take that from me!"

"Is that so?" asked Madoka amusingly as she sighs. "Oh well, I had forgotten how stubborn you are. I guess I'll just give up."

Madoka then had one more thing to say.

"Oh, but there is one thing you might be interested to know. Our parents, the ones who had abandoned the three of us… Raiden and I killed them years ago."

Ichika was immediately silent. Confusion and shock soon came over his face at what Madoka said. He thought if that was really true? That Madoka and Raiden, the man he admired, killed his abandoned parents? The same parents that he never wanted to see again? The same ones that had abandoned him since they were nothing but children?

His eyes were wide open, and his mouth was left ajar in shock as Madoka decides to come clean with the truth.

"I kept wondering just what it would be that would annihilate that invigorating heart of yours," Madoka explains as flashbacks of her committed murder appear in good detail.

( **Author's note** : Insert OST: _Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST – The Power of All For One_ )

"With Nee-san not an option, I decided to track down our abandoned parents. It was my last mission with Raiden, you see. We found them on the island of Palau, where we ambushed them one night in their hotel room. Raiden stabbed father in the gut and sliced his throat wide open while I tortured mother ruthlessly and mercilessly before I ended her suffering by slicing out her throat as well. We then set the gas pipeline loose around the hotel and watched as the inferno consumed the rest of the occupants inside the building. It was most exhilarating to see."

Ichika was more shocked as his eyes were even more wide-opened. "That's a lie…"

"Oh come now, brother! You know it's the truth. That is clearly something I would do. Raiden would even testify to that. And if Nee-san knew of this, don't you think she would keep this hidden from you?"

Ichika's body soon became limp as everything was draining off of him, his emotions mainly. His left fist, once filled with strength and conviction, suddenly became weak as it slowly hanged itself from Ichika's side. His mind was filled with so much denial and doubt, the truth now opened before him about his family. Although Chifuyu told him most of it, he never thought his family history was now filled with parricide. His inactive sword dropped to the ground lifelessly from his right hand.

"Huh. Well, well. That's strange, brother. Where's that proud smile of yours, now?" asked Madoka as she imitates Ichika's smile with her hands and laughs so sadistically at him.

Ichika, in his shocked state, recalls something from Chifuyu, his body shaking in horror.

' _Whenever you have to save a life, another life will have been lost. To attempt to save everyone from pain and suffering is almost next to impossible. But always remember that when you save a life, you save a person's heart too. And no matter who that person is, friend or enemy, you must save them whenever they are in danger. Even if those people are our abandoned parents or even Madoka. Because it reminds you of who you are: a human being with a heart.'_

"You…bas…tard…" Ichika softly spoke as he looked at his twin sister who is now a parricide megalomaniac and an expedient psychopath.

Madoka continues to laugh and imitate Ichika's smile until she stops. "How very entertaining. I think I've taken a piece of you after all."

Images of Ichika's two abandoned parents appeared in his head, whose faces were obscured.

"Raiden and Madoka…killed my parents?" Ichika asked to himself, feeling the despair grow rapidly in him. "My god, why didn't I know about this earlier? Why didn't Chifuyu-nee tell me?!"

Sinking to his knees like his whole body suddenly became limped, Ichika cries in sorrow and anguish.

"NNNOOOOOAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Everyone at the Academy watched as they saw Ichika fall into despair, unable to move and unable to speak.

"He's frozen!"

"This is bad."

"Ichika…" Ran said as she saw Ichika drown in despair.

Back at the IS Academy, Chifuyu's legs were shaky, like she just witnessed a bomb dropped on her. It made her step back a bit before she falls back into her chair.

Her expression was what no one expected: shock and fear. But it was not directed to the now dead parents who had abandoned her and her siblings but more so on Madoka, who had revealed a terrible truth. Funny enough, Chifuyu learned of the incident in Palau where an entire hotel was destroyed and procured massive casualties, but she never thought her abandoned parents were part of it and that Madoka and Raiden were the perpetrators.

Chifuyu could see Madoka mockingly imitate Ichika's smile as she chuckles evilly. She also saw her little brother broken, unresponsive, and fallen to despair.

A tear falls from the Brunnhilde's eye, realizing that in more ways than one, Madoka had beaten her.

Raiden comes over to Ichika's side and grasps his shoulders.

"Ichika. Ichika! Wake up!" Raiden tries to shake Ichika out of it but he does not respond, like Raiden was handling a corpse.

"Rai…den… is… it… true?" asked a weakened Ichika in such a small voice that could barely be translated as a whisper.

"I'll explain later, Ichika. But right now, we need to get the hell out of here!" Raiden said.

A chuckle was heard from behind Raiden as he turns towards Madoka.

"Your faith in your companions will be your undoing, partner," Madoka brought up. "You will always stand alone."

"Well for one thing, partner, I didn't come alone," Raiden said as he notices someone behind Madoka, ready to ambush her. "And for another… I have a Ripper."

A loud, demonic roar was heard as Madoka turns around to hear. Soon, a black fire-cackling IS ambushes Madoka from behind and tackles her. Raiden meanwhile grabs an immobilized Ichika and covers him to prevent collision with the attacker and Madoka. Flung back far, Madoka hits the ground on her back yet manages to flip back onto her feet to see who tackled her.

Standing in front of Madoka from the tackle was a young man, his head held low to mask his expression briefly before it lifted itself to show rage and anger clear as day. The flesh of his body was coated in black reptile-like scales, both his arms were held out to reveal a trail of dark red and black flames that wrapped their way around his reptilian skin. However, his left arm was not made of flesh and scales, but rather a cybernetic amputation of a human arm and bared an intricate painted emblem of crimson skull with a black serpent wrapped around it and hissing at those who looked at it. His hands sprawled out and barring a set of nasty talon-like claws. On his chest, bared a snarling serpent's head that was made from a pattern of blood red scales, red flames tracing the outer edges of the head, and his shoulders, knees, and elbows showed large curved serrated spikes that looked to be made from bone as the main structure but bared sharp metallic teeth along the edges. The serpent-like humanoid was breathing heavily, faint snarls of anger could be heard as a thick black and red aura radiates from its body, the heat being generated from his body was so intense that the dirt within the short distance of him had become dry and vapor of falling raindrops rose into the air, even every single drop of rain that touched him instantly vaporizes into mist.

Nobody present knew who or what this was, except for Raiden. For he had seen this before in his old friend Jake Jackson. He would never piss off someone just to make him appear of all people.

Jack the Ripper may have been a code name for Jake during his undercover missions. But this… this is the real Jack the Ripper in the flesh.

Jack gives a demonic roar before he charges straight towards an unprepared Madoka with spiked knuckles at hand.

Madoka gets punched by Jack the Ripper, feeling his spiked knuckles barely piercing her facial skin and cracking her facial mask bit by bit. Each punch felt like a heavy boxer blow but five times as worst as she was forced back. Parts of her IS were blown off from each punch.

Stunned on each punch, Jack soon kicks her to a wall hard before he brings out a long katana blade that was made of a strange jet-black metal that radiated smoke from tip to hilt, the blade of the weapon was brushed in a crimson glowing edge that dripped with molten steel. On the back end of the sword and running the full length of it laid a line of barbed and serrated teeth made from bone and steel, tempered in flames hot like that of the sun. Its name was the Crimson Hellfire.

Jack wastes no time as he stabs Madoka straight through the stomach, making her scream in pain as the blade pierces her. Jack doesn't say anything as he sinks the sword deeper into Madoka, making her feel the heat of his rage burn for what she did to Laura.

But Madoka would not die this day and would not let a demon-like IS get away with this. Taking his hands and forcing them off the grip of the blade slowly, Madoka manages to barely triumph her strength over Jack's. Admittedly, she used her Akuruka power to give her the advantage, a massive boost in power at least.

Jack was shocked. No other human could ever triumph over the devil like this. He tries to resist but Madoka presses on and in a brief moment of releasing him after he is unhanded of his blade impaled into her, she punches his jaw so hard she breaks it, making him groan in pain.

Jack stumbled back yet hated that, making his rage intensify. Madoka removes Crimson Hellfire from her chest, albeit very painfully, and throws it away before she uses her Akuruka power to heal herself, closing her wound. She could still feel the injury, but it was closed off for now. She then empowers herself with her Akuruka, a black and purple flame like aura enveloping around her form.

Jack tries to fight back by throwing a left hook, but Madoka swipes it away easily and punches his face twice. Moving behind him, Madoka punches Jack in the right kidney.

Madoka goes on the offensive as she simply treats the already weakened Jack the Ripper like a punching bag, aiming mostly for his face until it was so disfigured. She throws one powerful punch that it knocks Jack back to a pillar, destroying it. She then grabs Jack and knees him twice in the face and in the stomach. Disorientated, Jack is lifted up by Madoka with her newfound strength before she spots a couple of mangled steel rebars from the concrete.

Madoka slams Jack onto the rebars, impaling his skin and immobilizing him since the demon IS was now unconscious. Madoka looks on triumphantly of overcoming the deranged male IS pilot as the form reverts back to Jake Jackson, wounded and unconscious.

Suddenly, Madoka was hit by a streak of lightning and flung far back. That lightning came from none other than Raiden, with Ichika in hand, who sweeps in to grab Jake and dive straight through a Groundbridge portal in the air. The portal soon dissipates as Madoka recovers.

Madoka could only look on and survey the damage around her. Her enemies were still alive, much to her anger, but she did succeed in breaking her twin brother's spirit. The thought of his despair brought her pleasure, a sight she will remember and use to taunt him the next time they confront one another. After all, how can a knight triumph over his enemies if he is filled with a sense of hopelessness at the sudden realization of a truth?

Madoka then feels a presence behind her as she turns to see a woman wearing a purple skin-tight dress with a plunging neckline and feathers around the collar, a headpiece adorned with jewels. The stranger also wore a red beak-like mask to conceal her facial identity. ( **Author's** **note** : _For_ _reference_ , _it_ _is_ _Edea_ _Kramer_ _from_ _FFVIII_ _but_ _without_ _the_ _golden_ _half_ - _circle_ _and_ _the_ _white_ _cloth_ _behind_ _her_ )

Madoka deactivates her IS and drops to her knees and bows as if she was respecting and greeting someone of high authority. She was still wearing her facial mask and black breathing mask with a collar-like life support system around her neck. Despite still being bloody from the battle and needing treatment, she cared not for such trivial matters.

Madoka knew of this person that approached her, for it was the same one that rescued her from the alley when she was abandoned all those years ago.

"Teacher."

Madoka calls out to the woman in black, whose face is obscured by a red beak-like mask.

"So, you've failed once more, Madoka," The Teacher said as she walked towards Madoka. "But you must not be discouraged. You can try again. That's why I permitted you to destroy this city. Even going so far as to bring despair to your kin. Because you judged that he was an important piece on your gameboard."

The Teacher then offers a gentle right hand as if she was offering to help her. Her hand was claw-like, sharp and deadly but the gesture was caring.

"Start over as many times as it takes. I am here to provide you with help. Everything…is for you, my young student."

Beneath the red mask, the Teacher smiled at her pupil who looked at her with awe and joy as the rest of Yokohama burns around the two of them, ignoring the screams of the people burning or trapped in the rubble. It was a dark day for the world, especially on a Christmas season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well, this was a big battle. And a lot of revelations to unfold as well. And the truth finally comes in full circle regarding the Orimura siblings and their history. Madoka has a new IS with which she is now OP, and now she serves a teacher whom she has known all her life. Just to be clear, it is not a mother-daughter relationship or older sister-little sister relationship, but rather teacher-student. Then, I finally ended it with an Infinity War reference for Jack and Madoka because why not?

I have my own theories regarding the Orimura family because the one Izuru provided in Vol. 12, the most recent light novel of the series, did not make any damn sense whatsoever. I am gonna go on the fact that the Orimura siblings were born in test tubes as fans say but also provide my own theory about it, especially regarding the abandoned parents which **SPOILER ALERT** : it was a lie in the light novel. But I wanted to keep the abandoned parents part of it true because like I said, Izuru doesn't make a damn bit of sense at all with his explaining.

This chapter was basically a big My Hero Academia reference because season 3 was so well done, especially the Hideout Raid arc. I just had to include this battle in because the animation , the emotion, the story, etc. It was just superb. Even the music had to be included because the timing was perfect.

You may have noticed of my change of the OP. Well I wanted to try it out and see what you guys can see from your imagination instead of Musouka. Also, this song is a new single from Suara since it came out two weeks ago. Let me know what you think!

This was also my longest chapter to date. 20k words!

Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!


	15. Chapter 15: The War Begins

**CHAPTER 15**

( **Author's note** : Insert OST: _Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST – The Power of All For One_ )

A comatose Laura laid on her back in the surgeon room as doctors worked to mend the severe wound on her stomach. It's been going on like this for about two days now. Of all the pilots, Laura was the worst in terms of physical injuries. Her initial prognosis was not good as she lost about 5 pints of blood, mostly due to that hole in her stomach thanks to Madoka. Had she not been evacuated in time, she would've died of severe blood loss.

The hole was just the beginning though as part of her intestinal regions were ruptured by the blast. Conventional surgery via sewing methods was out of the question as it would take too long. Luckily enough though, Tabane offered a solution via cybernetic implants with which to close up the torn intestines and hopefully, over time, repair the damaged tissue thanks to a modified version of Jake Jackson's cure installed into the cybernetics and released when the implant is put in place.

The only problem was that Laura would be the first test subject exposed to it. And the implants were only a prototype version.

Jake didn't want this, fearing that Laura would lose her remaining 3 pints of blood. But the sewing techniques were also not an option. Alas, what choice was there with someone he is close to dying?

Everyone but Ichika and Chifuyu was present at the hospital, watching the surgery from a plastic window on the other side as doctors and surgeons, Tabane included, work on fixing Laura's stomach. Laura looked nothing like sleeping beauty despite being asleep on the surgeon table with an oxygen mask covering her mouth.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked a fearful Charlotte to Raiden.

"It's uncertain," Raiden admitted, with a bandage over the left side of his head due to Ichika's unintended strike thanks to Madoka. "Her chances of making through are 50-50. I think the implants will just buy her more time until a more permanent solution is made."

"It's also highly likely that she won't be able to participate in IS fights due to this. I am more concerned for her psyche though," Scott said.

"How so?" asked Rin.

"I've seen this happen before with soldiers," Scott explained. "When they or one of their friends gets a serious wound, it changes them. The sight of such gore and blood is enough to affect everybody, not just the victim. Once Laura wakes up, I got a feeling she is going to have recurring nightmares of what had happened to her."

Jake was the one who looked intently at the operation. Nobody, not even his two best friends Scott and Raiden, had spoken to him. They saw him sitting in his chair with his fists clenched hard and his expression full of anger. Anger that Laura was so severely wounded and had nearly died. Anger that Madoka also managed to defeat his other form of Jack the Ripper with just her bare hands.

The situation for him was ironic. When Jake was in for surgery after his debacle on Omega, Laura kept watch over him. But that was because she was ordered by Chifuyu to relay his status at the hospital. And now here, their roles are reversed. He can only be angry at how fate is so cruel at times.

"I am more worried about Ichika," said Houki. "He hasn't woken up from his sleep either."

"Yes," Cecilia agreed. "He must still be in shock of what happened."

Speaking of Ichika, he was in worst shape in terms of his mentality. While he was fine physically in that his wounds would heal in time with some of them having nasty scars, his mentality was still in a traumatic state. He would not respond to any stimuli and whenever he spoke, it was barely classified as an audible whisper. Chifuyu has been there to watch over him and care for him, but it is not enough.

And Raiden knew that he would have to visit him and confirm the truth Madoka told him. Along with Chifuyu.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Kotowari (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Zan Opening)**

(At the start of the song, heavy rainfall rain is shown as the music slowly builds up)

 **Sono manazashi wa setsuna kokoro wo someru** (The camera zooms in to a young child standing in the middle of the forest with rain falling on him. As the camera turns, it reveals to be a younger Raiden before his blindness. In a spin, little Raiden is consumed by the water and mist)

 **Sazare namida ni mune furuete** (The rain and mist depart to reveal an older Raiden, with his IS in its standby mode of a tessen in his left hand)

 **Ware no toutoki kibou no hi yo** (Raiden looks down at the ground before his blindfold leaves him from the wind, revealing his scarred eyes. He opens them to reveal the Kingslayer's eyes as the background is consumed in lightning)

(Opening title presents itself as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer with everyone else in their IS fighting in the background of the lightning)

 **Himegoto wa haruka mukashi** (Raiden, in his IS Sovereign Spirit, charges forward to slice one ATLAS with his gunblade Overture before he back jumps into the air for a spin and slices two more and grabs a third in front to perform a backstab)

 **Ni kawasareta chigiri nari** (Raiden spins around and switches his gunblade to gun mode and fires two shots. Then his name and name of his IS, Sovereign Spirit, are shown in slow time)

 **Meguri au sadame wa tsuneni** (A black Mercedes GLC 300 turns around a right corner down the alleyway before the driver pops out the driver's seat window to reveal Liu King-sang firing Venom Slug from his partially deployed IS at some rival Triads)

 **Nige rarenai kotowari** (Popping the retractable roof instantly, Liu jumps out before the car crashes into a wall. He lands in front, holding his two-handed sword Heavenly Emperor in his left hand and on his shoulder, as his name and IS, Nightmare, are shown in slow time)

 **Sarari sarari nagareru kawa no you ni** (Scott, shown in his IS Phoenix Mk. II and enveloped in a blue background glow, descends down slowly as the camera spins around him before it reveals his name and name of his IS)

 **Tomaru koto naku mujou ni mo sugi yuku kedo** (Jake Jackson, in his IS, bring his HF blade close to him as he prays before he eventually switches to his battle stance as his name and name of his IS, Storm Ghost, is shown)

(All four male IS pilots soon charge forth to the camera)

 **Kimi wa dare wo mou** (The battlefield is shown littered with IS parts and smoke as the camera moves from right to left as the sun rises)

 **Dare no tame ni ikite dare** (Houki Shinonono, in her 2nd Shift IS Akatsuki Miko, charges forward with Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and Tsuki-no-monto and unleashes red and blue beams respectively from her swords before Lingyin Huang pops up with Shenlong, her Souten Gagetsu in a spin with her hands before she fires her Shock Cannons)

 **Wo mitsumete iru** (Cecilia Alcott, in Blue Tears, flies up and, with her Starlight sniper rifle and BITS, unleash a powerful beam together)

 **Sono manazashi wa** (Charlotte Dunois in Rafale Revive Custom II approaches with her rifles firing before her Shield Pierce activates)

 **Yasahiku kokoro wo someru** (Laura Bodewig, in her IS Schwarzer Hase, performs moves with her plasma blades at hand before a familiar blue lighted sword swings by as Ichika Orimura, in his 2nd shift IS Byakushiki Setsura, catches it in his right hand)

 **Muku na namida ga mune ni hibiku** (Everyone lands with the other four male IS pilots before they all shield their eyes from a shockwave and flames, with Raiden seeing who it is)

 **Kurayami terasu kibou no hi you** (In a city erupted by fire, Madoka Orimura, in her new IS Black Knight Mk. II, turns her head to the right to face the camera, presumably looking at the gang behind her)

(The camera moves upward to show the moon and its moonlight)

* * *

Since the Yokohama Tragedy, as it was officially called on the news, authorities have already compiled a list of the casualties and the scope of the damage to the city. But that was just the tip of the iceberg for how the rest of the world reacted. And boy were they purely mad, especially the Japanese government.

The Americans have called this event "the worst terrorist event in the history of the IS." President Thomas Kirkman is persuaded by Congress to call for immediate action, to declare war on Phantom Task for attacking its closest ally. The only problem is that Phantom Task is everywhere around the globe and it's not easy to distinguish who is allied with them or not. Not only that, but his hands are full with the Korean Peninsula reaching its critical point, with the KPA forces ready to roll out from Pyongyang.

The Chinese have also condemned the attack as an act of terror. President Tang Zhongyuan, upon hearing of the US' intentions, has backed up the Americans, citing that "political views must be put aside in the wake of this dark storm." With their Communist neighbor North Korea acting up, President Zhongyuan also stated they will watch their borders with the isolated country, believing that something is up and that a powder keg is going to explode soon.

Russia's president, Petre Bolshakov, has sent a sliver of its fleet to Japanese waters with resources and humanitarian aid, along with money to ensure that the Japanese yen does not get inflated. He, like the rest of the world, condemns the attack and wishes to aid in Japan in any way possible. Their best ally, the Sarashiki family, is still recovering but is operable enough for them to cooperate along with as Daisuke and Aiko Sarashiki work with the Russian government.

All European countries have also convicted the attack as an act of terror. Britain's Prime Minister, Edward Macmillan, is working alongside the rest of the Prime Ministers of Europe on how to deal with the situation. His biggest challenge was Germany as its Chancellor, Helmut Mayer, was in an uproar because Phantom Task had put its Representative Candidate, Laura Bodewig, in a critical condition and is now comatose. Germany and its people protested for a swift and brutal retaliation, citing to cut off the head of the snake by any means necessary.

While they wish to send vital aid and resources to the Japanese, they are unfortunately tied down with their own security as terrorist attacks by Phantom Task have increased on their respective homelands, albeit in small casualty numbers. Nevertheless, the UN has resolved to cooperate together to root out the terrorist scum and work alongside the Americans as they have done in ages past.

 **UN HEADQUARTERS, NEW YORK CITY** …

Representatives from around the globe gathered at the UN Headquarters at New York City to discuss the Yokohama Tragedy. Everyone's faces looked stoic, but in truth they were all frustrated and heartbroken. The first major act of terror with an Infinite Stratos had just happened in their lifetime, on a scale unimaginable. Japan was most afflicted and thus each representative had the same mindset: put aside petty old grudges and help Japan in its recovery. There can be no pointing of fingers of accusation.

"The ATLAS that the JSDF captured are unresponsive," The representative of Japan spoke. "Our engineers believe that these robots are programmed to deactivate and shut down if captured. We are still in the process of downloading any new information we can get from their data cores and are looking at the schematics for how they were built. We'll continue our investigation, of course, and share all data with the UN, but we don't know how much data we can collect."

"And we haven't gotten any information for why they attacked Yokohama?" asked the representative of the United States of America as he looked at the paper.

"We're still looking into that," The Japanese representative said. The American representative can only groan at the response.

"We apprehended much of the ATLAS, sure," The representative of Russia said. "But we let that IS pilot, along with the rest of the ATLAS forces, slip through our fingers."

"Honestly, gentlemen, even though much of the Yokohama population had been safely evacuated by the JSDF, I'd still say this whole thing was a total loss." The United Kingdom's representative said.

"Don't be stupid," The American representative said as all representatives turned to him. He was clearly not happy at the situation but had no intention to blame Japan or anyone else, for now was not the time for condemning. "The entire world is already on fire, thanks to the 1st male IS pilot. Ichika Orimura and his destroyed IS, Byakushiki Setsura, has been exposed to the world. Everyone knows that the 1st male to pilot an IS can be defeated now. The citizens and the terrorists."

"And Phantom Task has now achieved the ability to potentially kill IS pilots," The representative of Spain said. "If things get much worse, they can strike anywhere and target the IS representatives and the candidates."

"This is what we get for expecting too much on one male IS pilot who is the first," The representative of France said.

"People now know Phantom Task can raise hell with that kind of army at their backs," The American representative said. "And from what we are told by the CIA, that was just a small taste of their power."

"Agent Walker, did you get the IS pilot's identity?" asked the bearded Norwegian representative.

Miriam Walker, who was present at the meeting, stood with the papers in hand by the podium in the middle of the room addressing the representatives.

"According to the intel provided, the attacker was named Madoka Orimura, younger sister to Ichika Orimura and Chifuyu Orimura, the 1st Brunhilde," Miriam spoke. "The initial profile of her granted by our agent in Japan, Agent Hataru, described Madoka as cold and sadistic, prone to jealousy and tantrums. But he has also said that has changed."

"What do you mean, Agent?" asked the representative of Canada.

"Agent Hataru believes that Phantom Task's plans are growing more strategic. They now appeared to be more focused on how they can cause havoc across other parts of the world. Their strategy two years ago, on the attacks of the students back at the IS Academy and at Kyoto, were more of data gathering. But as of the most recent incursions, they appear to be more in line with a goal not yet known to us."

"And you believe that?" asked the British representative.

"Yes, sir. I do," Miriam nodded in belief and confirmation.

"With the 1st male IS pilot unable to stop the attack on Yokohama, what do we do now?" asked the representative of Spain. "We cannot start placing blame on one another for incompetence or rely on one country to resolve this."

"No, we cannot," The American representative said. "But Phantom Task has now moved from a simple organization into a terrorist faction. Their thought process has evolved, matured. And with the most recent event having happened, we have already been struck a fatal blow. And now Phantom Task can greatly expand their sphere of influence."

The Secretary-General of the United Nations stood right at the top of the table, higher than where the representatives were stationed at. He then decided to speak after a brief moment of silence.

"Gentlemen. The day we have long feared has finally come. Though the Alaska Treaty prohibits the use of the IS as a weapon, the Yokohama Tragedy has changed all of that. In our own ignorance, Phantom Task has grown stronger every time we have pushed them back. And now they are ready to throw the world into utter chaos with the IS. It is time we must change that and flip the gameboard over to us."

"Are you suggesting we go to war with Phantom Task, Mr. General-Secretary?" asked the Canadian representative.

"With all due respect, sir, that does sound quite a leap," agreed the representative of France. "This could very well mark the beginning of another world war. One that will involve the IS."

"It is highly likely," The General-Secretary stated as he stood up from his seat. "But there is only one thing I can say for certain. Phantom Task must be eliminated by any means necessary to prevent another Yokohama Tragedy from occurring. As nations of power, it is time we no longer just sit idly by and keep treating the IS as a sport anymore. I will say this, gentlemen. The devil has come to our doorstep, and he has brought with him a declaration of war."

* * *

 **TOKYO HOSPITAL** …

Ichika had just woken up with sleeping eyes. He found himself in an unfamiliar yet also familiar place. Adjusting himself to the light, he hears a constant beeping going off from his heart rate monitor. As he turns his head to check though, he winces in pain a bit before he looks to see what became of his body.

Bandages and patches were everywhere. Both of his arms were wrapped tightly. His face had a few patches and his head wrapped up. IV tubes were fed into him from the bags, mainly to his chest and his left arm. Speaking of his left arm, it was completely immobilized as he could not move it. At least until he regained some feeling in it since his left arm attempted to block Madoka's cannon shot.

"So you're awake," A voice spoke to Ichika as he looked to his left to see Chifuyu in her professional attitude.

"Chifuyu-nee?" asked Ichika.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chifuyu. "Actually, scratch that. Don't try to move. You're way too injured."

Ichika relaxed but his whole body felt like it was paralyzed from the neck down. At least he can still turn his head somewhat. Looking at his sister though, he could not tell behind her stoic face whether she was relieved to see him awake and alive or the fact that she heard everything from Madoka as well.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me," Chifuyu said. "But I will say this: I was not aware our parents were murdered, especially by Madoka and Raiden's hands. However, when Madoka spoke of the incident in Palau, I became aware of that."

"You knew…?" asked Ichika.

"Only by what was shown on paper," Chifuyu said. "It was labeled as an accidental disaster, officially saying there was a gas pipe leak that subsequently led to the explosion."

"I see," Ichika responded. He knew his sister to be very intelligent, but he can only guess that for all of her aptitude, she cannot be aware of some things hidden from her. And yet, why did he feel a little disturbed by the fact that Chifuyu bore no emotion when she spoke of the incident that involved their parents' deaths or the cause by Madoka and Raiden.

The door to Ichika's room opened up to showcase a familiar silver long-haired blind person walking in. Standing in front of Ichika though was Raiden. He bore no emotion on his face as he simply looked at Ichika. Chifuyu too also had her eyes on him, keeping her professional attitude.

"Raiden…" Ichika said, unsure of what else to say. Raiden soon gives somewhat a heavy sigh.

"I owe you, and your sister, an explanation," Raiden said as he looks out the window. A brief moment of silence filled the atmosphere before it was disrupted.

"In my lifetime, An-chan, I was nothing more than an assassin of Phantom Task," Raiden said. "I was nothing more than a tool for their own purposes, one that I neither regret nor am proud of. I killed many people who were deserving… and many who were not. Not because of my emotional judgment, but because I was ordered to."

Raiden soon turns around to face Ichika and confirm the truth of what he heard two days ago.

"That included your abandoned parents."

"So… what Madoka said was true? You really did kill them?" asked Ichika.

"Yes," Raiden confirmed. "The details are exactly what Madoka told you."

Ichika was conflicted. Standing before him was Raiden, a male IS pilot he admired and his only male friend at the Academy before Scott and Jake respectively came along. All this time he befriended the one man who murdered his parents who had abandoned him and his siblings. Parents that, quite frankly, he had never met yet never wanted to meet. He never knew Madoka was his younger twin sister and the other murderer of the parents. But her case was different. Ichika could only feel such hate for both her and Raiden for the murderous acts committed, the Orimura name now stained with family blood.

Fortunately, Ichika was smarter than he looks. He looks backs on is past with Raiden at the Academy. All of the accomplishments they've done, all the fights they fought side by side in, all the group work and cooperation on assignments given. It would be wise not to bring up any more of the past for their sake. If anything, his broken pride and spirit have begun to heal bit by bit thanks to that confession of the truth.

"Is this what it means to be you?" Ichika asked to Raiden. "Is this how it always ends? Families killing one another? All for the sake of power?"

Raiden comes over to Ichika and denies, "No. Only you can decide how to carry on the Orimura name. Not be those who have been. Who your parents were, who Madoka was, is not who you will be. You must be better."

Ichika can only look downcast as he looks at his right hand. He was deep in thought about everything concerning his family history. But his mind was still all over the place on what to do now with the truth of the Orimura family now exposed to him. He was still trying to comprehend all of it but at least he was given the truth on all accounts.

"My twin sister was the one who caused all of this," Ichika said. "She nearly killed Laura, along with the rest of my friends. I must track Madoka down as soon as possible. I must find her and—"

"And what? Plead for her to stop doing such atrocious acts?" asked Chifuyu, making Ichika turn to his sister. "You're not looking at her like the villain she is anymore. That's dangerous. Remember that whether she is your twin sister or not, she is still a terrorist."

"I know, Chifuyu-nee. It's just that…" Ichika was at a loss of words, unable to express what his mind was going through.

"You and Bodewig are to remain in recovery for now. While your IS can be repaired, I will not allow you to partake in any duels for the time being," Chifuyu said. She then came over to her little brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Even if you are not there to protect your friends like you want to, don't forget that you are still alive. Your presence is more than enough of an inspiration to everyone here."

"But the world, Chifuyu-nee. What will the—" Ichika was then interrupted by Chifuyu.

"Forget about them. You don't have to worry about the media coming to knock on your door. I will hold them back for as long as possible to keep you safe. Besides, I am more worried about your mental state given of what you had just been shown."

Ichika's mind soon flashes back to what Madoka told him. So much of what Madoka said still echoed in his head.

' _Our parents, the ones who had abandoned the three of us… Raiden and I killed them years ago.'_

' _You know it's the truth. That is clearly something I would do. And if Nee-san knew of this, don't you think she would keep this hidden from you?'_

Ichika can only grip his head in an attempt to shut out the voices, but they still remained. Two of them in particular struck him hard.

' _You have so much in common with our older sister, Chifuyu. The utter waste of a woman who passed the power of the White Knight onto you.'_

' _A woman with no skill and grand ideals she could have lived up to. How embarrassing for me, her little sister to see her inherit the power. And the way she cried for me was so pathetic. Shall I tell you all about it?'_

Ichika can clearly hear every word spoken by Madoka in his head as he grips his head. That night, he didn't take the insults to his older sister very well. The one woman he had grown up with, his very own family who had accomplished so much, was just insulted before him and he hated Madoka for that. But so often was that his weakness of being taunted and insulted on his family. A mistake he had repeated over and over and has still not overcome it.

Chifuyu soon comes over to comfortably hug her little brother, clearly recognizing the fact that Madoka's taunts still echo in his head.

"Do not let her words get under your skin," Chifuyu advised. "They are just noise."

"I know, but it's— I just can't forgive her for saying such things," Ichika said.

"Give it time, Ichika," Raiden suggested. "It's not like they will go away in an instant."

The hospital door suddenly opens up to reveal both Jake and Scott.

"Raiden, you need to see this," Scott said as he pulls up a video on display showcasing America's president, Thomas Kirkman, addressing to the world from the Oval Office.

"My fellow citizens, about fifteen minutes ago, naval, air, and ground forces of the Korean's People Army have struck the De-militarized Zone, crossing the border with their troops and setting ablaze to everything in their path of destruction and terror. North Korea's Supreme Leader, Kim Soo-lee, has declared an invasion of the south, intent to unify the country through militaristic arms. Many of the men stationed there, both American and South Korean, were lost in the surprise attack. And many more within the rest of the Korean Peninsula will soon be lost to the enemy.

At this hour, American and coalition forces of South Korea are in the early stages of military operations to stop the KPA advance, to free its people and to defend the world from grave danger. On my orders as Commander-in-Chief, coalition forces have begun striking selected targets of military importance to undermine Kim Soo-lee's ability to wage war and push back the KPA. These are opening stages of what will be a broad and concerted campaign.

More than 35 countries are giving crucial support, from the use of naval and air bases, to help with intelligence and logistics, to the deployment of combat units. Every nation in this coalition has chosen to bear the duty and share the honor of serving in our common defense.

To all of the men and women of the United States armed forces, the peace of a troubled world and the hopes of an oppressed people now depend on you. That trust is well placed by the American people.

The enemies you confront will come to know your skill and bravery. The people you liberate will witness the honorable and decent spirit of the American military. In this conflict, America faces an enemy who has no regard for conventions of war or rules of morality. Kim Soo-lee has placed KPA troops and equipment in civilian areas, attempting to use innocent men, women and children as shields for his own military; a final atrocity against his people.

Our intelligence has also revealed that the terrorist group that attacked Yokohama, Japan, known as Phantom Task, has aligned with North Korea and its ruthless leader, providing them with their army that supports the KPA and are now making their way to the capital of Seoul. That includes providing them with the Infinite Stratos, the very thing that we all feared would destabilize the world due to its destructive power. And now that which we have feared has now become a reality.

I want Americans and all the world to know that coalition forces will make every effort to spare innocent civilians from harm. A campaign on the harsh terrain of a nation that we have once fought in long ago could be longer and more difficult than some predict. And helping the Korean people achieve a united, stable and free country will require our sustained commitment.

We return to Korea with respect for its citizens, for their great civilization, and for the religious faiths they practice. We have no ambition in Korea, except to remove a threat and restore control of that country to its own people. That threat being not just of the dictator regime of Kim Soo-lee, but also of Phantom Task who have recently attacked two of our closest allies by now.

I know that the families of our military are praying that all those who serve will return safely and soon. Millions of Americans are praying with you for the safety of your loved ones and for the protection of the innocent.

For your sacrifice, you have the gratitude and respect of the American people and you can know that our forces will be coming home as soon as their work is done. Our nation enters this conflict reluctantly, yet our purpose is sure. The people of the United States and our friends and allies will not live at the mercy of an outlaw regime that threatens the peace with weapons of mass murder.

We will meet that threat now with our Army, Air Force, Navy, Coast Guard and Marines, so that we do not have to meet it later with armies of firefighters and police and doctors on the streets of our cities. Now that conflict has come, the only way to limit its duration is to apply decisive force. And I assure you, this will not be a campaign of half measures and we will accept no outcome but victory.

My fellow citizens, the dangers to our country and the world will be overcome. We will pass through this time of peril and carry on the work of peace. We will defend our freedom. We will bring freedom to others. And we will prevail.

May God bless our country and all who defend her."

Everyone in the room was speechless. Even Raiden was surprised. Sure, the North Koreans were acting up but he never thought war would at last come. Thank goodness for that peace summit in Singapore years ago that dispelled North Korea's nuclear arms.

But it also meant one other thing for Raiden, Scott, and Jake: as members of the American military, they were called to action. Which meant that they must leave for the front lines.

"Scott, how long until the KPA hit Seoul?" asked Raiden.

"About a week tops. Why?" Scott asked.

"Just processing," Raiden said before he turned to Chifuyu, looking like he was asking something. The air became tense between them.

Chifuyu did not like this. She did not want to send three of the world's first male IS pilots out to the battlefield at a time like this. Not when they just fought in Yokohama against Phantom Task.

But what choice did she have in the end? They were members of America's military, and they were deploying all of their forces to North Korea now, especially if Phantom Task is there with such advanced technology, they will need all hands on deck.

"Go from here," Chifuyu bitterly said as she turned away with her eyes closed, full of regret.

Ichika was stunned. He didn't think his own sister would just give permission like that. But he also saw the face of resentment and guilt for his eyes only. For the boys, they left the room immediately, heeding the call.

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER** …

A black Ford Fusion sedan was outside the hospital, with two American agents representing the American military present in Japan waiting for the three boys.

Scott finished saying his goodbyes to Cecilia as he hugs the concerned British girl. Jake told everyone else to look after Laura and to relay to him her status.

Raiden was the only one silent, like he was focused on what was ahead of him. Strangely enough though, Houki was the one who kept her distance from him. She had heard of the declaration of war by America against North Korea and since Raiden was with the Marines, he had to answer the call. She did not know what to say, nor of the troubled feelings in her heart. She didn't like this and neither did Raiden or so she thought.

She watched as Raiden and his two best friends walked towards the truck behind her. Raiden kept walking closer and closer as Houki wondered if he sensed her presence. She hoped that he would stop to have a few words with her.

But in a sudden turn of events, Raiden merely walked past Houki. No word was spoken, no promise made, not even a hint of recuperated feelings. Just a simple walk passing by.

The feeling of such silent rejection hit Houki hard. Her mind became empty of thought for one moment before it was filled with questions of why. Why did Raiden not say anything to her? Why did he not comfort or promise her? Why did he just upright left?

Her head dipped slowly as her hair covered her eyes. Her teeth were gritted tightly and her fingernails digging into her skin as she balls them into fists. The man she loved just left without saying a word. Tears began to flow down from her face. But these tears were not of sorrow or of loss but of rejection. And tears of rejection are much, much worse to come to terms with.

Memories of Raiden began to play in her mind. All the times she has observed him, the times he has smiled, the times he has slept with her. They were such happy memories for her.

And now, there was nothing left.

Her heart ached as she turned around and tries to go after Raiden who continued walking towards the car. But two people held her back, revealing them to be Charlotte and Cecilia, the former holding Houki from behind and the latter by the front.

"Let me go! Raiden, please come back!" cried Houki but Raiden would not listen.

"Houki, you can't!" cried Charlotte. "It's too late!"

"But—"

"Houki, please!" Cecilia agreed with Charlotte. "I don't like it either with Scott, but there is nothing we can do."

Houki tries to get out of her friends' tight grip but can only watch as Raiden enters into the truck and is driven away, along with his two best friends. With the love of her life now off to war, Houki's knees buckle as she sinks to the floor, heartbroken once again that the man she loves is gone again.

* * *

One week has already passed by with classes being resumed as normal. But across all news channels worldwide, talk of the Second Korean War was the only thing going on. Since the beginning of the conflict, the world had been diverting its attention over to Korea given the fact that IS are now used in combat by both the Allies and the KPA. And unfortunately, it was not all good news. The KPA were pushing the Allies back slowly but steadily as they were nearing Seoul. With Phantom Task backing them up since they have now stepped out of the shadows, there was little to do to slow down the advance of the enemy.

On the bright side though, Laura has recovered, and her surgery went well. But the procedure left her bedridden in the infirmary for some time, almost the entire week. Luckily, she had managed to walk on her own two feet again, but it was not all good news for her. There were times when she had nightmares of her fight in Yokohama and of the subsequent hole in her stomach thanks to Madoka. Luckily for her though, Charlotte, her best friend, was able to quell those nightmares and help her back on her feet. It was nothing new for Charlotte since she has taken care of the IS German Representative Candidate since their first year.

The same however could not be said for Ichika. He was about the same as Laura physical wise in terms of recovery, but he was in need of therapy due to the trauma he endured. He, like Laura, had recurring nightmares from time to time, and his mind slipped back to that horrific night. His doctor determined he had a case of post-traumatic stress disorder, the cause of it being from what Madoka told him about his parents and of her constant taunting during their tenure battle. He had to be put back into his room to sleep and make him catch up on his own studies should he miss class.

He was resting inside his room on his bed before his stomach started hurting and growling.

"My stomach seems to hurt… Then again, I slept with it exposed," Ichika groaned.

The door to his room suddenly opened up.

"Ichika!" called out Rin as she entered.

"Rin, you should've at least knocked," Ichika said.

"Why are you still in bed at this time? Another bad event?" asked Rin in concern.

"Well, my stomach hurts a bit," Ichika responded, but it made Rin snarky for some reason.

"You ate too much dinner?" teased Rin.

"No," Ichika denied.

"Oh, I get it! You ate some weird thing you picked up, didn't you?"

"No."

Rin pretended to gasp. "It's your time of the month, isn't it?"

But Ichika was not in the mood. "Sorry. I don't feel like playing along with your gag,"

Rin could only laugh before her mood changed to a serious one.

"Had another nightmare?" asked Rin as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah…" Ichika admitted. "It's just… I just can't seem to get her out of my head. Not after what she told me."

( **Author's note** : Insert OST: _Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST – The Power of All For One_ )

"What if it was just a lie? Just her trying to get under your skin to mess with your head?" asked Rin.

Ichika thought of that but immediately recalled what Madoka said to him that night.

' _Oh come now, brother! You know it's the truth. That is clearly something I would do.'_

"I thought of that, Rin," Ichika said. "But Raiden told me that what she said was true. And the more I think about it, the more I start to believe."

"Best not to dwell on those things, Ichika-san," Cecilia said as she came into the room with Houki.

"Agreed. I've learned how to cope with these things the hard way," Houki said.

"You know, Ichika, you're still a child in some ways, huh?" asked Laura.

"Running around without a care?" agreed Charlotte.

"Yeah, you're all right! I am one!" Ichika cried out as he turns over.

"Oh look, he's sulking," Rin teases.

In all serious though, Charlotte comes over to comfort him, putting a hand on him.

"Ichika, will you be alright even if you don't go to the clinic?" asked Charlotte.

"I'll be fine. I only need to warm up," Ichika said. "Ah. Charl. Your hand feels nice."

"Thank you," Charlotte said. "I did this for Raiden sometimes last year whenever he was sick,"

"I'll give you one too," Houki jumped in.

"Me too!" Cecilia said.

"Me too!" Laura included herself.

"Wait, if all of you rub me at the same time, I'll feel ticklish…" Ichika said but that did not stop the girls one bit. "Ha Ha Ha! My stomach aches in a different way!"

After that short debacle, Ichika gets slowly comfortable.

' _Still, this feels kinda good. Their hands are so warm. This slightly reserved yet grace hand is Cecilia. The smallest one that seems to veer off must be Laura. Houki's the one who just uses the right amount of pressure… Hm?'_

Ichika felt a finger trace him. Luckily, he knew whose hand this was.

"The one who's written something just now was you, Rin! No, I'm sure that it's you!"

"Ichika, your sense is surprisingly sharp!" Rin mentioned.

"That reminds me," Laura said. "Here in Japan, there's this old treatment that goes 'Pain, Pain, Go away.' So, where should the pain be directed to?"

"Huh? Asking something like that…" Ichika said.

"Maybe somewhere no one is so that it won't just transfer to another," Charlotte responded.

"I see," Laura responded. "Okay, I will not perform the said treatment on Ichika. Pain, Pain, Go away!"

"By the way, Laura…" Ichika called out. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Laura responded. "My IS still needs repairing so I won't be piloting for a while. And I am still trying to get use to the fact that I have cybernetics in my stomach."

Laura soon pulls up her shirt to reveal her surgical cuts. Everyone looked to see the recent surgery.

"They did everything they could to fix it, but there is a chance I may have surgery again since the cybernetics are just prototypes," Laura informed. "But I can walk again, although I have to eat slowly until my stomach fully recovers."

Speaking of eating, Cecilia soon came over with something big and heavy in her hand.

"Are you alright, Cecilia?" asked Charlotte. "Where did you go to?"

"Hey! When did you disappear?" asked Rin.

"Well, I thought I'd order something to help up Ichika-san's recovery," Cecilia said. "So, I brought him some porridge!"

Everyone soon shook in fear, Ichika included, fearing that this porridge may be something awful.

"D-Don't tell me!" Houki exclaimed.

"I've asked the cafeteria personnel to make this," Cecilia explained. "Quite a shame since I do not really know how to make it."

"You'll be alright, Ichika!" Rin shouted, making everyone relieved but Cecilia was confused.

Setting the porridge down and opening it, Ichika could not help but feel grateful.

"I'm thankful that you all are attending to my needs," Ichika said. "Since my stomach doesn't ache much, I can eat it by myself."

That was wrong move. Even if the girls did not pursue him for love anymore, they still took his comments very seriously. Looks like he still doesn't know how to reach a woman's heart.

"What a jerk for now knowing a woman's heart," The girls said as they stared grimly at him.

"W-What is it?" Ichika was confused. "I can't eat if you all stare at me like that…"

After finishing his porridge meal, Ichika felt sleepy.

"I'm kinda tired," Ichika informed. "It relives me to know that people would visit me at a time like this,"

"You should be resting for today," Houki suggested.

"You all haven't eaten dinner, right?" asked Ichika. "I'm alright now so…"

"We'll leave once you get to sleep, Ichika," Charlotte said.

A beeping noise suddenly went off and it was coming from Cecilia's IS, Blue Tears. It was unusual sound, like there were three quick beeps before three long ones came and then another three beeps. It repeated itself countless times and caught everyone's attention.

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"That sounds like an SOS code," Laura said. "I've seen this before."

Cecilia partially activates her IS to see what was going on. When she pulled up the file sent to her, it was read in letters 'To Cecilia. From Scott.'

"Scott?" asked Cecilia as she opened up the file of what seemed to be a video camera showcasing Scott in his Army attire and under heavy fire.

"Guys, if you get this message… **static** hear me out. We need backup right now! Our supplies are thin, morale is low, and Seoul has almost fallen. They have- **EXPLOSION** They have… **static** a weapon of… **static** Raiden has engaged… **static** in need of backup. God help us all…"

A nearby explosion occurs before the camera showed some sort of towering figure with three heads yet was too difficult to see as the video cuts its fee.

"Scott? Scott!" called out Cecilia but no signal was received back and all that was left was static.

"They're in trouble," exclaimed Ichika. "We have to go after them!"

"We can't," Laura said. "Especially you, Ichika. You're IS is still not fully repaired."

"I don't care!" Ichika said. "They're fighting right now and are in need of help."

The door to Ichika's room opened to reveal Chifuyu, Tabane, and the Sarashiki sisters.

"Orimura-sensei…" Charlotte said.

"TALI informed us of the message she retrieved from PHOENIX," Tabane revealed. "We already know of the situation going on at Seoul."

"My family's airship, LOKI, can get us there within two hours quietly and safe from all military scans," Tatenashi said. "Kanzashi has already requested our parents to send it for us to use. It will arrive within the morning."

"Pack your things and be ready tomorrow morning," Chifuyu said calmly before she took her leave with Tabane in tow.

"Orimura-sensei," asked Cecilia. "Are you saying we are heading to Korea?"

"We are," Chifuyu replied. "I've just received word that the Japanese government has given us permission to be sent to Korea only against Phantom Task. We won't be fighting the KPA directly. Now all of you, return to your rooms and get some sleep. We will leave early tomorrow morning."

It all became clear to everyone that they were head to Korean War frontlines. Whether that was good or not, they were not too sure.

* * *

Rin was, once again, at Liu's high-rise apartment as she was cooking her favorite dish: sweet and sour pork. She had just finished marinating the meat and tossing it around in the wok, along with the various vegetables and peppers in it.

"Dinner is ready," Liu calls out in Chinese to Liu, who was in the shower.

"Alright," Liu called out. He had just finished after working out with his IS and the speed boxing bag and was told by Rin that she would be coming over.

Once he gets out and gets changed, Rin has already filled the plates with the sweet and sour pork. He sits down with Rin across the table from him as she lights a candle in the middle.

"This is my first time having your sweet and sour pork, you know," Liu said as he takes in the smell.

"How does it taste?" Rin asks as she watches Liu take the first bite. After a few seconds…

"That's delicious. Like manna from heaven," Liu said. Rin could not help but giggle as she too digs in.

The two ate in silence for about five minutes, enjoying the taste of their food that Rin cooked up and the romantic atmosphere set up, however dull it was.

"Tell me something, Rin," Liu spoke up, catching the Chinese girl's attention. "What made you fall in love with Ichika?"

"After my parents and I moved from China to Japan, I began my 5th year in elementary," Rin said. "My parents operated a Chinese restaurant, which Ichika visited frequently. But because I was a frequent target for bullying and pranks due to my nationality, Ichika was there to defend me from it. He helped me by fighting against four other kids bullying me at school."

"I guess every romance story starts like that, huh?" asked Liu.

"Yeah," Rin says as she recounts the memories. "I moved back to China during my last year of junior high, since my parents were divorced. I had not seen him since then until I came as the IS Representative Candidate for China at the IS Academy. But then…"

Liu listens in closely.

"He had forgotten about a promise that he and I made before I left. I was so mad at him for it that I slapped him. My heart broke that day but I resolved to get his attention no matter what and remind him of it. But I learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?" asked Liu.

"When you get a guy's attention for two years of your school life, yet he does not see the obvious signs and does something densely stupid, I think it was just time for me to give up. The rest of my friends who also wanted his attention agreed. Instead, I just resolved to be a 2nd childhood friend, nothing more."

"Sounds like you went through quite an ordeal," Liu said.

"Yeah…" Rin confirms. She did not mention that Ran Gotanda is the only one of the girls trying to get Ichika's attention but decides to leave it as Liu does not know who Ran is.

"How has your life been at the Academy for these past two and a half years?" asked Liu.

"It's been… adventurous," Rin said trying to find that right word.

"Oh?"

"Don't get me wrong, we are not always fighting Phantom Task in our IS," Rin explained. "But I have made plenty of friends. One of them being Cecilia Alcott even though we still get on each other's nerves."

"Friendly competition and trash talking?" asked Liu.

"Of a sort," Rin said. "Back when we were in love with Ichika, we competed for him on all things. Heck, I even had to teach her how to make proper doughnuts since she kept failing over and over."

"A bad cook huh?" asked Liu.

"She has improved at least, though her sandwiches are still questionable," said Rin. "Luckily, her new boyfriend, Scott Stalker, is there to help her."

"How about the rest of the girls?" asked Liu.

"Well, Houki, Charlotte Dunois, the IS Representative Candidate of France, and Tatenashi, IS Representative of Russia and student alumnus, are still with Raiden, but I think their antics have gotten more and more out of hand unintentionally. "Cecilia is with Scott as you know, Laura is often seen with another male IS pilot named Jake Jackson, but I do not know the full extent of their relationship. And Kanzashi, Tatenashi's little sister and IS Representative Candidate of Japan, is trying to help Raiden ease off of her sister's wild antics."

"Sounds like that blind guy has got his hands full… Claws, paws, whatever," Liu quipped, making Rin laugh at that. She would not deny such a thing.

"Liu… You do know what is happening over at North Korea, right?" asked Rin as she switches topics.

"Yeah," Liu confirmed. "I saw it on the news along with the rest of the Righteousness Union. Uncle Yuen even said that he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Rin was quiet at that, but Liu could tell something was bothering her.

"Why do you ask?" asked Liu.

"Well, it's been about one week since the other three male IS pilots have left for Korea," Rin explained. "And we just got a message from Scott Stalker that they are in desperate need of aid. Seoul was almost taken and Raiden has, as he would put in his own words, gone on a power trip."

"And?" asked Liu before Rin gives a sigh.

"Orimura-sensei has been given permission by the Japanese government, along with the remaining personal IS pilots who have encountered Phantom Task on multiple occasions, to head to Korea and assist in the Allied forces. To put it simply, we are heading to the frontlines."

Liu was very surprised. He did not know what to say. The one girl who had kept visiting her now just upfront said she was heading over to the warzone. Before Liu can say any further, Rin continued her explanation.

"We will not be battling the KPA, according to what the Japanese government had told Orimura-sensei, but more so Phantom Task since my friends and I have had the most experience fighting them. And Raiden is the most knowledgeable on their campaigns and strategies. It is not like we will be fighting out there all the time. Just only when Phantom Task crops up from time to time."

"So basically, you are assisting him in taking down Phantom Task while the second Korean War rages on," Liu deduces, making Rin nod in approval.

Liu felt a little relieved in that Rin will not be facing bullets from the KPA and cutting down enemy soldiers, but it still did not ease him much. Still though, he had to accept what reality had given him.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing that can be done about that. Besides, I am also preoccupied with my own war," Liu said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"According to our Straw Sandal, the one who gathers intel, Phantom Task has made their presence known here in the underworld. They have already been plotting to undermine our defenses. Like the war going on in Korea right now, it is all hands on deck for this."

"So, it basically means you are cleaning the streets?" Rin asked,

"More than that," Liu said. "This is an underground war that will not be over soon. It is not just Phantom Task but also smaller and minor Triad groups allying with them in order to topple RU. It's going to be more than just cleaning the streets. There will be mass chaos in the underground world."

Rin did not know what to say. If Liu was going on his own war in the underworld while she is at Korea fighting Phantom Task, then it will be hard for both of them to contact one another. And both of them think this could be their last chance to see each other. With that thought though, Rin felt that she did not want Liu to worry any more than she already is.

"Well, it's getting late," Rin said as she checks the clock on the wall. "I have to get back. We will be departing tomorrow morning."

Rin gets up from her seat and makes her way to the door. But just as she was about to grab the doorknob…

"If you improve your cooking, I will eat your sweet and sour pork every day," Liu quoted.

This made Rin stop, like time was stopped for her. Slowly, she turns around to see Liu standing behind her.

"What… did you say… Liu?" asked Rin.

"Ichika may have forgotten that promise, being the dense idiot he is," Liu then begins to tell a quick tale. "But there was a young boy back in middle school who didn't stand up much. His grades were above average, and he was somewhat popular with plenty of friends, but he hung with the wrong crowd. But there was one Chinese girl he had respected and admired. Quite frankly, that respect and admiration slowly bloomed into something he thought impossible: feelings for the girl not just for her physical beauty but also for her courage to confess and make a promise. A promise that he had eavesdropped on unintentionally. Unfortunately, he did not have the nerve to tell her because he was not only scared but also that he thought her heart was set on that one man, who had quickly forgotten about it."

Rin turns around slowly as Liu comes up close at arm's distance.

"He would never think to meet her again after all this time, rescuing her from the Morohoshi-kai. Yet he kept the promise in his head. Even after he revealed himself a Triad, he still remembers the promise."

Liu then gave a sigh, for he had more to say.

"I don't wish for you to go out on the frontlines. I don't want to lose you like I almost did. Twice, I might say. But I just wanted you to know that though Ichika had forgotten it, I haven't. All this time, I waited and waited to tell you how I felt. Because it would be painful for me-"

Enough was enough for Rin. But to Liu's surprise, she jumped into his arms with happy tears leaking in her eyes. Her lips made contact with his in an intimate fashion. The Triad was caught off-guard as he takes a couple steps back before he stands his ground.

Soon, he melts into the kiss as Rin brings herself down from him, her hands grasping his face as Liu grasps her hips with his. They soon let go to enjoy each other's embrace.

"…To lose you again. Not this time." Liu finished his thought. But Rin can only smile.

"Liu…" Rin spoke up. "You knew all this time?"

"I did," Liu answered. "Sorry if I eavesdropped that day when you made your promise."

Rin shakes her head. "No. It's alright. It was only supposed to be between me and Ichika. To be honest, I am still surprised."

Liu didn't have a comment on that. He knew Rin would be surprised and that it was likely he would not see her again when she departs to Korea. And this one chance to confess would have likely been his last. Whether it was all worth the wait, he did not know.

"You know what the best part is about a war that decides the whole fate of the world?" asked Liu.

"Winning it?" asked Rin.

"I was thinking it's a good excuse to remind the ones you care about that… do not want to see you leave again. Want to stay tonight? In my bed?"

Rin kisses Liu again, still grasping his face.

"You read my mind," Rin seductively says. The two soon make themselves over to Liu's bedroom.

Liu smiled as he thought to himself,

' _Guess I'm getting pretty good at this. But some more practice wouldn't hurt…'_

By the time they reach the bedroom, both of them embrace one another and kiss on the lips fervently. Their tongues had not touched one another yet but that can be saved for later.

"Wait," Rin said as she broke the kiss. "Let me just—let me just take this damn thing off…"

Rin soon reaches behind her head to remove the yellow ribbons holding her twin tails up. Before long, her hair flows straight down her back. Liu was instantly enraptured by the sight of it, making the blood down his pants grow.

"Wow," Liu exclaimed. "You look so much beautiful with straight hair."

"What's the matter, Liu?" Rin asked in a tease. "Afraid I am going to steal your heart?"

Liu can only chuckle. "Hehe. You already have. In case you've forgotten, I also pilot an IS. Did you forget?"

"No…" Rin said as Liu sits on the bed with her straddling him on his lap. "But I happen to find myself falling in love with a Triad, though. "China's IS Representative Candidate in love with a Triad."

"Mmm… What an honor…" Liu teased back.

"I think so…" Rin says as she removes Liu's white tank top, seeing the muscular body before her. Liu also removes her Academy uniform shirt to reveal herself in a pink bra.

Before long, Rin pushes him to the bed, his head on the pillow. They stare eye to eye in such a loving manner.

"Getting impatient, are we?" asked Liu.

"Could you tell?" asked Rin as she straddles him.

"Well… I know better than to keep you wai—mmf!"

Rin just wanted him to shut up as she kisses him hard. Soon, Liu works on removing her skirt to reveal her pink panties while still kissing her as he sits up. Rin also unbuttons his pants and shimmies them off, along with his boxers and before long, he was naked before her.

The tattoos that Liu had on his body were, for Rin's eyes, simply amazing. His half sleeves were colorful but the back tattoo that extended to his butt was what amazed Rin the most. The artwork was so delicate and mesmerizing to simply watch.

Liu suddenly flips Rin over so that they were in a missionary position. Rin was surprised at the sudden action, but she liked it nonetheless. Rin soon rips away the pink bra and panties to reveal her beautiful bare body, along with the leg sleeve tattoo that he had gotten prior. Liu simply loved the leg sleeve Rin had as the dragon's body covered much of her leg and reaching up to her hip in all of its beauty.

"My turn," Liu said lustfully as he nudged himself into Rin, the Chinese girl feeling the pain turned into pleasure before she accepts it, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Their love masking session went on for about an hour, with both of them climaxing about five times before the turned in for the night, their bodies embracing each other warmly.

* * *

By the next morning, everyone boarded LOKI, which was the Sarashiki family's private jet. A modified version of the Hawker 800 private jet painted in sky blue to blend with the sky, it carried a maximum of ten people, pilot seating included. Both engines were fit with the latest GE90 turbofan engines, but smaller in size to ensure balance and weight.

Another factor about LOKI is that it was equipped with flares and heat-seeking missiles to ward off any enemy fighters. But the best asset to it was the stealth technology incorporated that allows the aircraft to remain off of radar, even when cloaked away. So long as the stealth system was engaged, they could sneak into Korea unnoticed.

The interior of the private jet was very comforting. With comfortable seats, good food, and calm atmosphere, it almost felt like everyone could escape reality. But everyone knew that they were heading to Seoul, which is already a warzone. And it has already been an hour and a half since they took off.

"I didn't think your family owned something so luxurious," Ichika said as he relaxes in his seat.

"We've had LOKI for generations and have given it the best equipment money could buy," Tatenashi said.

"Attention please~! we have just entered Korean space. ETA fifteen minutes to Seoul," Tabane called out on the monitor.

"Everyone, come to the back for a debriefing," Chifuyu ordered as everyone gathers around as she plans out their strategy.

"Listen up, you're all going to head to Seoul via sky diving. As soon as you reach maximum altitude for the IS, deploy immediately and join at the nearest location of Jackson and Stalker."

"Where will you and Nee-san be, Orimura-sensei?" asked Houki.

"With Kanzashi's IS still out of commission and Bodewig and Orimura unable to fight, we will pilot the LOKI out to a safe location and land outside the city. Tabane will then set up shelter for all of us underground, hidden away from the military so we can remain safe and out of sight. Once the battle is finished, and hopefully once you've survived, we will send you the location of our underground hideout."

Chifuyu pulls out a map of Seoul.

"As far as we know, Stalker, Hataru, and Jackson are located south of the city. Rally over to them and repel the enemy attack."

"What about enemy forces?" asked Rin.

"The number of KPA IS and ATLAS drones are too innumerable to count, but my biggest concern is what the KPA have pulled out. A weapon called the Titan."

Chifuyu pulls out video footage of the Titan. But the quality was not so great and only showed the weapon covered in smoke and dust clouds. Lightning sparked from behind though, giving a clear distinction of what appeared to be three elongated heads.

"Is that it?" asked Laura asked even though she was on the deployment team.

"Yes," Chifuyu confirmed. "But as of this point, we do not know where the KPA'S greatest weapon is located exactly. We know it is in Seoul but that's about it. I will say this: you are not to engage it, period! I don't want to fight against an unknown force just yet."

Everyone nodded as they continued looking at the image of the three-headed creature. It looked large but just wait until they see it with their own eyes.

"Chi-chan, we are right on top of Seoul," Tabane called out on comms.

"Understood. The mission will commence."

Everyone but Laura, Ichika, and Kanzashi gather by the door from which they will sky-dive and deploy there IS.

"Good luck, all of you," Laura said.

"Be careful," Ichika cheered.

The team gathers by the door as it opens itself up.

"Well… if this is it, guys, it's been an honor," Cecilia said.

"Have some faith, Cecilia," Charlotte encouraged. "We'll make it."

The first one out was Tatenashi, as she was the leader of the team and went individually. Next came Houki and Charlotte, who were both scared of the jump at high altitudes but resolved themselves to see Raiden and left the plane. Rin and Cecilia soon followed up.

About ten seconds from the jump, Tatenashi orders,

"Now! Deploy IS!"

Everyone activates their IS as they are enveloped in that familiar pixelated white light and fly down to Seoul on the south side.

"This is incredible!" called out Rin.

"I… thought… this… would… be… less… scary…!" cried out Cecilia as she and her fellow IS pilots continue falling through the sky towards the city on fire.

 **BACK ON LOKI** …

"Tabane, have you picked out a location for us?" asked Chifuyu.

"I sure did, pyon~!" Tabane said. "And luckily for us, I got ourselves a drop pod for which we can land safely outside the combat zone. Come right to the back."

With the LOKI on autopilot and headed back to Hokkaido towards the Sarashiki family's estate, Kanzashi, Chifuyu, Ichika, Laura, and Tabane enter and fasten their seatbelts inside the drop pod.

Countdown soon began by TALI.

"Drop pod away in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Launching drop pod!"

The drop pod deploys from the underbelly of LOKI and falls hard to the ground, reaching terminal velocity in a manner of seconds. Everyone inside can feel the g-force and the violent shaking of the pod as it nears the ground. LOKI continues its course in stealth mode back to Japan while on autopilot.

"At any minute now, there will be a violent shake," Tabane mentions. "That's when we know we have landed."

About one minute has passed by and the drop pod, looking like a meteorite falling to Earth, lands roughly into the dirt ground. Tons of dirt fling up before landing back to the ground and before long, the drop pod's doors open as everyone emerges out.

Ichika fell to the ground on all fours before he spews out the contents of his stomach. Of all the things he had experienced, that was probably the worst on his stomach and hopefully something he does not want to feel again.

Laura was lying on her back, clearly dizzy from the impact. She never thought she would do a combat drop from such a high altitude, with the Instructor and the creator of the IS no less. Stars were all she could see from her eyes.

Kanzashi struggled to stand before she adjusts her glasses that almost fell off from the impact. Looking at the drop pod Tabane designed, this prototype craft was used as a one-way, environmentally sealed armoured landing craft to insert forces right into the heart of a battle or deep behind enemy lines. The structure soon deteriorated as it fell apart, as it was meant to once it outlived its usefulness.

Tabane and Chifuyu remained relatively unharmed and were alright.

"Alright, Tabane," Chifuyu said. "Where's your hideout?"

"Coming right up~" Tabane said as she presses a red button which pops out of the dirt to showcase an underground elevator.

"Get in, you three," ordered Chifuyu as the other three dragged themselves over to the elevator where it soon disappeared underground after closing its doors.

"I didn't know you had an underground base like this, Tabane," Ichika said.

"These are but one of many bases that I've stashed all over the world for emergency purposes only," Tabane said. "From there, we can remain relatively safe from harm's way."

"But with this much weight of dirt underground, how does it still stand?" asked Kanzashi.

"Because the entire base is made of some titanium~!" Tabane said with glee. "It was not easy building this thing as I had to test every system to work."

"It will be our home until this war is over at least," Chifuyu said. "Not even Phantom Task knows of this location."

Once the elevator reaches down to the hideout, the doors opened to reveal the interior which included a kitchen, a living room with a television set, a dining room, an infirmary, an onsen powered by magma energy from the earth, and even a classroom. There were also 15 bedrooms in total and three bathrooms which was one floor above that required a different elevator.

Laura, Ichika, and Kanzashi explored the large complex, trying to comprehend that they were now underground.

"How do you power this place up?" asked Laura about the electricity and air conditioner.

"That is easy," Tabane said. "Solar panels from which I can capture sunlight and are hidden in a remote location. I also installed the proper plumbing for the bathrooms."

"You've outdone yourself again, Tabane," Ichika praised.

"I know, right Ikkun?" Tabane gleefully said. "It was so hard for me to set one of these places up. Imagine all the rest I set up around the world!"

"Get yourselves some much needed rest. We will keep an eye watch on Seoul and prepare dinner," Chifuyu ordered as the three went to their bedrooms for some bed rest via the second yet smaller elevator leading to the floor up. Chifuyu and Tabane soon went to the kitchen to prepare a nice meal after a long trip to Korea.

* * *

"Jeez! How many more ATLAS do we have to kill?" cried a frustratingly Cecilia.

"Quit whining, you airhead!" Rin said with her back to her. "We just gotta kill as many of these drones as we can!"

"Don't call me an airhead, you chipmunk!" Cecilia retorted.

"How much ammo do you have left in your Starlight rifle?" asked Rin.

"Not enough, I'm afraid. I'm on reserves right now and there are just too many of them!" Cecilia said as she fires another.

"What? Don't be cheap!"

"Don't fight. We need to keep fighting," Charlotte reminded.

From behind them though came a black IS adorned in a purple fiery glow. It zoomed past everyone and, with its gunblade, cuts down all the IS in its way. Everyone could see who it was.

"Was that… Raiden?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah," Scott confirmed. "That was him. But he's different now. Deranged and out of control. Talking to him is pointless."

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"Two days into the war and it's like he has gone on a power trip. His IS darkened and he basically went AWOL. My guess is that the Kingslayer inside his body is acting up again."

"The Kingslayer?" asked Houki.

"From what I have heard by his account in private, the monster feeds off of conflict and war. And with this damn war going on, I got a feeling Raiden has no control over the creature feeding off the deaths of all the men and women lost."

"Raiden…" Tatenashi looks at her Husband on top of a hill of corpses, both KPA IS and Phantom Task ATLAS drones.

"Even with Raiden cutting them down, we're slowly getting pushed back," Rin said.

"We can't let them get any further," Cecilia exclaimed as she continues firing away, but her Starlight ammo is out. "Blast! If I don't have any ammo left…"

Cecilia soon pulls out Interceptor, a blade used for close-range combat as she cuts down the ATLAS.

Rin gets pushed back by a Fang Quake IS golem and is rammed straight into a building.

"Damn! That hurt!" Rin said but she smiles. "But I am not giving in! I'm coming back home! For Liu!"

Houki watches Raiden cut down more ATLAS drones, the pile piling up higher and higher.

"Houki, behind you!" called out Tatenashi.

An incoming ATLAS was about to ram near Houki, but she spins around the ATLAS and cuts it down to size with Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

"Stay focused, Houki!" Scott said. But Houki does not listen as he continues to watch the deranged Raiden roar and strike down more of the enemy. She thinks to herself of recent events.

' _When was it that I stopped asking questions? Back then, I could not do anything to help Raiden, except when he was in danger. I wanted to go with him just so I can be by his side. He was always fighting alone. Nobody bothered to help him, and that scared me. So why am I just sitting here watching?'_

"Oi, Houki! Are you listening?" Scott called out. But he soon feels a hand on his shoulder as he turns to see Jake retracting his face plate.

"That's enough, Scott," Jake said.

"But—" Scott was interrupted.

"I can't stand watching Raiden and Houki like this anymore," Jake said as his memories of holding the unconscious Laura surged through him.

"Charlotte, I need you to help me clear a path for Houki to Raiden," Jake called out to Charlotte.

"Understood," Charlotte says as she keeps the ATLAS at bay. But Houki was surprised.

"Why?" asked Houki to Jake,

"You have something to tell him, don't you?" asked Jake. Houki was surprised but it made her conviction all the more obvious.

"Let's go, you two," Houki said. With her behind Jake as he cuts down the lot and Charlotte firing away her twin rifles, cutting through was easy as pie.

"Good luck, you three," Scott said as he sighed in defeat before he takes to the air in his IS.

* * *

' _I pretended to Be, humaN… buT tHat gam'Es ov3r nOw. tHe line is blurring… whO… Am i?'_

The deranged Raiden huffs and puffs, growling as he does as he looks at the corpses of his enemies, both Phantom Task and KPA alike.

' _How I longed to be human…'_

"RAIDEN!" cried Jake as he gives a right downward punch to the lion at the deranged pilot. Jake immediately backs off.

"J-Jake? Why?!" Houki asked in shock, seeing Jake attack her beloved.

But Jake does not listen, solely focused on Raiden.

"I am so sick of your attitude right now!" Jake cries as he charges again with his HF blade and battles Raiden, who has his gunblade Overture at hand. Both of them engage in heavy melee combat.

"Stop it, Jake!" called out Houki but the American continued his fight with his best friend.

Jake charges forward to do a forward thrust but Raiden easily disarms him, making him lose his sword. That does not stop him however as he uses his right fist, armed with spiked knuckles, to give a downward punch before uppercutting the lion.

"You think this war is yours to fight alone? You really think this will keep everyone safe?" asked Jake as he punches more and more. Raiden however uses his claw to swipe at Jake's face, destroying the face plate protecting him and exposing his bloody look.

His expression one of pure anger and disappointment, Jake grabs Raiden by the helmet to look deep into the eyes of the crazed pilot.

"Houki is here for you. She wants to be with you. You should not have left her coldly like that! So, get your goddamn act together already!"

With that final statement, Jake headbutts hard into the lion's head, incapacitating the crazed pilot as Sovereign Spirit powers down. Jake's head was bleeding from the impact, but he cared little for that as he vented his anger out onto his best friend for his damn stubborn nature.

With the small skirmish over for now, Jake gestures Houki to come to Raiden. To ensure privacy between them, Jake calls for Scott.

"Scott, deploy a barrier around Houki and Raiden. Give them a bit of privacy."

"On it."

Scott launches a small barrier that envelops the two behind the energy field in a ball. With it secured, all that was just left were Houki and Raiden. The former retracted her face plate to talk.

"Raiden…" Houki called out gently. "It's me. I came to see you."

 **OUTSIDE THE BARRIER** …

"Listen up," Jake called out to his friends and whatever military IS were left. "I don't want a single ATLAS or KPA IS to get past us. Keep Sovereign Spirit and Akatsuki Miko safe! They're the only ones that can take out the Titan!"

"PHOENIX, time to bring out the prodigal son," Scott said.

"On its way, sir," PHOENIX replied as the Phoenix Mk. III IS appears from the sky. Soon enough, the familiar pieces of the new IS come to Scott individually and wrap him in the new form. Looks like Scott did some tweaking on his new IS to make it fit on him without failing at the last minute.

Swarms of ATLAS troops from Phantom Task and KPA IS in the form of Rafale Revives or Fang Quakes emerged forth. There must have been hundreds of them at least and there were only a handful defending the two IS.

"Their numbers just don't go down," Charlotte said as she fires at another ATLAS with her shotgun. "And I don't see the Titan anywhere."

"Stay alert! We know that it is here in Seoul," Scott said.

"I've never destroyed so many ATLAS before," Rin says as she leans on her Souten Gagetsu.

A violent explosion occurs throughout the city, making everyone lose their balance for a bit.

"What the hell was that?" asked Tatenashi. "An explosion?"

A loud, screeching noise was soon heard as above, a giant winged monster with three heads was flying overhead. All three heads were spewing out lightning bolts and destroying the city piece by piece, debris falling hard onto the battlefield. Its sharp twin-headed tails hanging by the back end. The mechanical monster was huge, about half the size of a skyscraper building.

"Is that…?" asked Rin.

"Yeah," Jake answered. "That's the Titan."

"How are we going to stop something that big?" asked a frightened Cecilia. But nobyd had the answer to that question as they continued to watch the Titan lay in the middle of the city and lay waste to everything around.

Back at HQ, the American general, Verrick Morshower, observes in complete shock as the Titan destroys Seoul.

"Who goes that far?" asked Morshower. "Of all the foolish…"

 **INSIDE THE BARRIER** …

Houki attempts to wake Raiden up and shakes him a bit, even hugging him. But there was no answer in return.

"No response," Houki said. "Then…"

Taking out a connection cable from Akatasuki Miko, Houki plugs it to Raiden's IS. This connection will allow her to tap into the consciousness of the IS pilot through the IS Core Network.

"Raiden…" Houki calls out. "Please, just one more time… Take me to where you are!"

Diving into his memories, Houki sees herself flowing through some sort of space aligned with stars. Images of events were played before her of Raiden's life, mainly of his childhood. Before long, she lands on her own two feet and witnesses some sort of experiment.

An experiment of Phantom Task that involved a much younger Raiden strapped onto the table with a head gear and multiple cables, along with syringe needles filled with some sort of purple liquid-like substance. There was also another child next to him in the same position as him

Project Akuruka.

"Subject #627's transfusion is almost complete," One scientist said. "But Subject #554's body is starting to show symptoms as the other ones. Her skin is starting to turn red already."

"And to think she would also show some promise," Squall sighed.

"Shall we continue administering the doses, ma'am?" asked the scientist.

"No. Dump her with the other failures," Squall orders as she pets the sleeping Raiden's hair.

"What do we do with Subject #627?" asked another female scientist.

"Continue with administering the dosage. He will be waking up soon and will be put on the field for testing. He is our first successful experiment after so many years of running this project."

A flash of white shines forth to Houki as she is lead to another area where it shows an underground cell of sorts, most likely Raiden's cell room that he lived in. There, she saw Raiden chained to the wall yet was not moving. Houki took a closer look to see that he was still alive and also saw on his body the places where the syringe needles were injected into him.

"I didn't want to forget…" Houki heard a voice spoken to her, which was Raiden's. "Because I thought I'd never be human if I did."

The young Raiden lifts his head as Houki continues to watch with pitiful eyes.

"The first things I always remembered was the fire, the smell of blood from two dead parents, and the feeling of eyes sliced out. At the end of it though, I hear one final voice. The voice of a young maiden calling to me."

Houki's image, in the form of her shrine maiden outfit, appeared before Raiden, bearing that gentle smile of comfort.

"I never wanted to harm her. I never wanted to bring her into the hell I brought myself in. I never wanted her to see the horror and blood that my path had endured. So why? Why is she here? Why does she want to see this? Why?!"

Before long, Houki, in her IS suit, appears before the younger Raiden with a white background, merely looking at the downcast boy with sadness in her eyes.

"I never told you, did I?" asked Houki as memories of Raiden come flowing back through her. She can recall a few words recalled to her.

' _I never had nor will I ever blame you for what you did.'_

' _You were the first to comfort me in my miserable life. You were the first to hear my story and give me solace where I could find none.'_

' _I don't want to cause you suffering…'_

Houki kneels down to gently pat the young lion cub's head.

"I've seen you in so much pain, always fighting alone against the storm," Houki said. "You kept fighting this world all by yourself."

 **I'm here for you.**

"So please, let me help you fight this storm. Let us sail together."

Another flash of white occurs as Houki snaps back to reality and sees Raiden's form revert back to its familiar blue and white colors as before. Lifting his head and retracting his face plate, he sees Houki with swelling tears in her eyes.

"H-Houki?"

"Raiden!" Houki immediately hugs Raiden but he breaks out of it.

"D-Don't look at me!" Raiden demanded. "You saw my memories, didn't you? I'm nothing but a monster. An experiment. I'll never be human with this thing inside me."

Houki shakes her head. "That doesn't matter to me anymore!"

Raiden looks back at her, his face still full of fear of showing Houki his dark mind.

"But… But I just outright ignored you! I didn't even hear your tears!"

"Damn right you just ignored me!" cried Houki before she hugs him tight. "But now… Now you're listening."

"But… I am just a monster!"

"No, you're not! You're no monster to me! You're not alone in this storm anymore. I am here for you, always!"

With that Houki passionately meets her lips to Raiden, the lion in shock of her bold move. Slowly though, he gives in to the kiss.

 **OUTSIDE THE BARRIER** …

"How much longer, Houki?" asked Rin but she got no answer. From far away, the Titan fires its lightning at the barrier which dispels it completely.

"The barrier's been breached!" cried Scott.

"Raiden! Houki!" Tatenashi called out as another three bolts of lightning hits near the two's position, flinging them upwards and into the air.

However, a burst of energy power forth from the two. Two lights emerged, one red and one blue, respectively enveloping Houki and Raiden's form.

"Look!" called out Cecilia. "That light…"

"Did she do it?" asked Jake.

Soon enough Houki and Raiden emerged, enveloped in their respective lights as their face plates came together to cover their jaws. With Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and Overture in hand, both charge straight forward towards the Titan, destroying the remaining KPA IS and ATLAS drones in the process.

The Titan uses its wings to blow hurricane winds at the duo while also firing its lightning from its mouth. But neither the wind nor the lightning seem to have any affect as the two simply charge straight through and reach the gigantic monstrosity.

"Houki, take out its wings!" called out Raiden as Houki charges forth to the right wing of the Titan and severs it from the root with her katana. The Titan screams and attempts to use its tail to ambush her from behind but Raiden uses his lascannons to push the tail back.

This gives Houki the opportunity to cut the other wing before Raiden severs the middle head of the beast. Both of them take this opportunity to power up their blades and charge forth straight to the middle of the Titan, where its core was.

"Raiden… I'm really happy I met you! I love you!" cried Houki.

"Me too! I love you, too, Houki!" replied Raiden.

With a roar, both charge straight through, piercing through the thick metal of the Titan, breaching into its core, and cutting straight through. Exiting out the back of the monster, the Titan roars in utter pain as it shuts down and falls backwards, falling flat on its back with a hole in its chest.

Both Raiden and Houki fly upwards, the former holding the latter by the waist as the dark clouds disperse to give way to the sunlight.

Down below, everyone watched to see the two fly to the sky in victory.

"Cut the comms, dumbass," Jake quipped.

"Seriously," Scott joined in.

"Man, those two…" Rin said.

Both Charlotte and Tatenashi could not help but feel joyful for the two of them.

"I'm happy for you two," Tatenashi said as she lets loose a happy tear.

"Don't let go of one another now," Charlotte said with the same expression.

The dragon was down, toppled by the lion king and his shrine maiden beloved.

* * *

Soon enough, the KPA was routed and driven out of a battered Seoul. The Titan was destroyed, and the enemy retreated, including Phantom Task. For the first time since the war began, the Allies had secured victory. But this war would not be over soon.

However, for Phantom Task, their setback had put them behind schedule as initially planned. They did not expect the IS Academy to come and provide enough support for the Allied armies to drive them out of the capital. Even worse still, Tabane was there to provide support and so was Chifuyu taking command of her students.

Madoka Orimura, at one of Phantom Task's secret hideouts, growls when she hears the news, smashing her fist to a wall, making a crater as her fist bleeds.

"To think my twin brother and his friends would come to aid Raiden," Madoka bitterly said. "We could've ended this in a single swoop had they not come! Even our best weapon, the Titan, was defeated! We failed... They have grown stronger… And we lost the opportunity to take Seoul!"

Madoka looks at the monitor that displays in purple letters 'Sound Only' as she voices her complaints to the person on the other side.

"You were wrong, Teacher! So very wrong!" shouted an angered Madoka.

"No, I wasn't," The Teacher calmly stated over the monitor. "We just weren't as prepared as we should have been."

"I agree," another voice said which was the Supreme Leader Kim Soo-lee. "We underestimated the aid coming from the Academy. Thankfully, the bulk of the KPA is still intact and the troops have not lost morale. And what about the weapon the Teacher and I created? Where is the Titan?"

"Yes… why is it not with the remaining forces?" asked the Teacher.

"It was demolished," Forte Sapphire revealed after a few seconds of hesitant silence.

"What!?" Kim Soo-lee cried out in shock.

"It was Raiden and the Akatsuki Miko's pilot's doing," Forte explained. "They've managed to infiltrate themselves into the core and destroy it. We didn't have any time to salvage the remains now in enemy hands."

"This is a travesty!" cried the angered Supreme Leader. "And after all we did to make sure Seoul lied in nothing but ruins with its government toppled and overthrown."

"Well I suppose it can't be helped, unfortunately," The Teacher said, indifferent to the setback.

"Power… That reminds me," Madoka said to herself. She had a powerful IS and could've destroyed Seoul single handedly like she did with Yokohama had she joined the battle. The only problem was that she caught Yokohama unexpectedly. Seoul was prepared for their attack though and their government escorted safely underground. Plus, Raiden came and used his powers to save the city and drive back Phantom Task and the KPA forces in the area, along with the aid from the Academy.

Madoka grits her teeth in anger and frustration.

"Teacher, please let me use the full extent of my Akuruka. Raiden is there, using his power to save the people while also destroying our forces. Let me use it to destroy them all in return!"

"Oh? And why should I?" asked the Teacher as Madoka grips her hands and her mind flashes to Raiden.

"If they had not gotten in our way, I could've easily taken Raiden on. I could've easily killed him! No, I **will** kill him! I must—"

"Naturally, you're upset," The Teacher interrupted calmly. "But this was not a futile mission. We've learned many things. Gather your forces again and bring out the elite troops. Take all the time you need for a counterattack. I must remain hidden in the shadows, which why I need you to be my face. A symbol of your own."

Madoka looks at the monitor, like she was seeing her master from behind the screen when she gave her final statement. Her right eye under her mask glows a fiery red.

"Madoka Orimura, next time you **will** show the world the true meaning of fear."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And now we come to the core of the story and one I am sure you all expected it to be: war. Let's be real though we all thought one day there would be another Korean War at some point. But given the Singapore summit this year, that may no longer be possible anymore. So what if this took place years later? A long shot but it could still happen.

What started as a recovery chapter has once again turned to war. Not to worry though because I will not be doing fight scenes for every chapter from now on. There will be chapters where it will just be downtime and rest for our beloved characters and I do intend to maintain the comedy since Infinite Stratos is a comedy anime of sorts.

Houki and Raiden being a dramatic couple as usual but at this point of the story, now their love becomes the key part of it and one which I intend to maintain and uphold. With Charlotte and Tatenashi now done with, Houki si the only one left standing for Raiden.

KPA and Phantom Task are pushed back but you know what they say that those events are merely a setback. And they have big plans in the future of the war to come.

Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!


	16. Chapter 16: Settling in No-Man's Land

**CHAPTER 16**

Tabane's underground shelter provided the gang with more than they could have hoped for. It included a kitchen, a living room with a television set, a dining room, an infirmary, an onsen powered by magma energy from the earth, and even a classroom. There were also 15 bedrooms in total and three bathrooms which was one floor above that required a different elevator.

There was also a gymnasium the size of a basketball court with which everyone can exercise. Divided up in half were the gym equipment for weight training, along with punching bags. The other half of the room had half of a basketball court in length. There was also a sauna room for everyone to relax and cool off.

But perhaps the one place where Tabane knew was most important was a large simulation room built deeper underground for everyone to practice their IS skills. After all, since they were fighting Phantom Task with the IS, they needed something with which to train in.

The classroom was modeled to look exactly like a room back at the IS Academy. Funny enough, it was connected to back home where the gang and Orimura-sensei were projected back home as holograms. To ensure that everyone was present for class, at the Academy or not.

All 15 bedrooms were about the same size as the dorm rooms back at the Academy. But instead of two beds, there were single queen size beds fit for one person each.

Morning rays hit Raiden as he woke up from his sleep. He had a good night of rest despite being in the middle of a warzone in Korea. And it had already been few days since the battle of Seoul ended. With Allied forces now pushing the KPA back, everyone can relax for a while until they were needed again.

Raiden turns over to his left side and looks to see a happy Houki, resting her head on her hand propped up. She was wearing her usual nightgown which was her yukata. However, it was also shorter.

"Morning, Raiden," A happy Houki said. Still tired though and wanting some more sleep, Raiden turned over to his right to get some more rest.

"Oh!" Houki was surprised and came over to wake him up. "Mou, get up!"

"Mmm…" Raiden groaned. "Five more minutes please."

Houki could only smile as she gets on top of Raiden and shakes him up.

"Wake up!" Houki playfully demanded.

The shaking however did not help. So, she switched to Plan B.

"If you don't wake up, I will do this to you," Houki said as she got up close and personal with her cleavage exposed to his face. In private, she was bold enough to do something like this.

This shocks Raiden enough for him to be fully awake.

"Ahhh… Okay, okay, okay, okay! I'm up. I'm up!" Raiden said as he sat up, making Houki happy.

"Are you awake now?" Houki asked as she scoots back.

"Yes," Raiden nodded. Raiden noticed her cleavage exposed before him, but he also noticed something down below her yukata. Bright pink panties.

"AHH!" Houki yelped as she covers it up with her hand before giving a cute angry and bashful look. "Hey! Where are you looking? Daame!"

"Sorry!" Raiden squealed. But Houki only smiled back.

"Shall we go have breakfast?" asked Houki.

"Yeah," Raiden said. "Let's."

"Go wash your face while I prepare breakfast, okay?" Houki said as she gets off of the bed.

After Raiden cleans himself up, he comes downstairs dressed in some casual clothing and sees Houki at work, still wearing her short yukata but also with an apron. She was already frying up some hot dog octopus wieners, along with an omurice plate, as she took notice of Raiden to her left.

"Ah! Breakfast will be ready soon," Houki said. "Please wait a little while longer."

Houki was busy preparing the food but she looks to notice Raiden take in the good smell of her cooking. He didn't say anything but Houki knew he wanted some to eat.

"What's wrong?" asked Houki. "You want to taste it?"

"Can't help to be sure, right?" asked Raiden on a pretense the meat was still fresh, though in his head that was a lie.

"Guess I can't stop you," Houki moaned a bit as she picks one of the wieners up with her chopsticks and offers it to Raiden. "Here. Say Ahh~!"

Raiden was ready to eat the wiener, but in a change of events, Houki brings the wiener over to her mouth instead, denying Raiden is prize. The lion gave a sad yet comical face.

"Sorry not for you!" Houki huffingly said.

Raiden puffs his cheeks a bit before he gropes Houki's butt in retaliation. The vixen gets surprised, still with the wiener in her mouth.

"Fine, I will let you taste it," Houki gives in as she feeds the wiener to Raiden mouth to mouth.

That may have been the wrong move as Raiden does more than eat the wiener. He shares it with Houki in a French kiss, catching her completely off-guard as the two carefully kiss and chew their food at the same time. Raiden's urges make him wrap his arms around Houki's hips and bring her against the wall as he deepens the kiss.

Houki did not mind this minor sexual activity but she needed to cut it short or the rest of the food will burn. Kissing back to match the lion, they both release for some air and to swallow the rest of the wiener.

"Did it taste good?" asked a smiling Houki.

"Yeah," Raiden said. "Even better when you feed it to me."

Houki blushes at the teasing. "Mou. You surprised me there with that kiss."

Houki goes back to finishing breakfast preparations, but not before Raiden snakes himself behind her, his hands on her hips as she finishes making breakfast.

"Well, aren't you two so romantic in the morning?" asked a familiar voice in her pink robes, which turned out to be Rin. Her hair was also messy by the looks of it.

Houki blushes bashfully, clearly not ready for public displays of affection, as she elbows Raiden hard for him to get off of her.

"Oh!" groaned Raiden as he falls to the floor. "Ow, that hurt."

"Oh, good morning, Rin!" Houki said smiling while trying to rid of herself that embarrassing moment. "You're up early."

"Thought I would be the one to get up before everyone else but looks like I was too late," Rin smiled. "What are you cooking?"

"Omurice," Houki said. But then she felt something tickle by her lower front. She then looks down to see Raiden on the floor holding his gut from the elbow blow. And his head happens to see right under her yukata.

Shock and embarrassment turns to anger as Houki soon kicks Raiden in the face to make him stop seeing her privacy. Just as she does so, the omurice was finished.

"Here. Have some. I am going to make more," Houki said as she presents it to Rin.

"Thanks," Rin takes the plate yet notices Raiden on the floor. "Is Raiden going to have some or is he just going to stay on the floor all day?"

"Don't worry. He will be the last one to be served," Houki said.

"Just because I saw under the bottom hem of your yukata should not mean I get breakfast last, Houki," Raiden said.

"Shut up!" Houki said as she kicks him again, prompting Rin to laugh.

* * *

 **OP song: Suara – Kotowari (For reference, look up on YouTube Utawarerumono Zan Opening)**

(At the start of the song, heavy rainfall rain is shown as the music slowly builds up)

 **Sono manazashi wa setsuna kokoro wo someru** (The camera zooms in to a young child standing in the middle of the forest with rain falling on him. As the camera turns, it reveals to be a younger Raiden before his blindness. In a spin, little Raiden is consumed by the water and mist)

 **Sazare namida ni mune furuete** (The rain and mist depart to reveal an older Raiden, with his IS in its standby mode of a tessen in his left hand)

 **Ware no toutoki kibou no hi yo** (Raiden looks down at the ground before his blindfold leaves him from the wind, revealing his scarred eyes. He opens them to reveal the Kingslayer's eyes as the background is consumed in lightning)

(Opening title presents itself as Infinite Stratos: Kingslayer with everyone else in their IS fighting in the background of the lightning)

 **Himegoto wa haruka mukashi** (Raiden, in his IS Sovereign Spirit, charges forward to slice one ATLAS with his gunblade Overture before he back jumps into the air for a spin and slices two more and grabs a third in front to perform a backstab)

 **Ni kawasareta chigiri nari** (Raiden spins around and switches his gunblade to gun mode and fires two shots. Then his name and name of his IS, Sovereign Spirit, are shown in slow time)

 **Meguri au sadame wa tsuneni** (A black Mercedes GLC 300 turns around a right corner down the alleyway before the driver pops out the driver's seat window to reveal Liu King-sang firing Venom Slug from his partially deployed IS at some rival Triads)

 **Nige rarenai kotowari** (Popping the retractable roof instantly, Liu jumps out before the car crashes into a wall. He lands in front, holding his two-handed sword Heavenly Emperor in his left hand and on his shoulder, as his name and IS, Nightmare, are shown in slow time)

 **Sarari sarari nagareru kawa no you ni** (Scott, shown in his IS Phoenix Mk. II and enveloped in a blue background glow, descends down slowly as the camera spins around him before it reveals his name and name of his IS)

 **Tomaru koto naku mujou ni mo sugi yuku kedo** (Jake Jackson, in his IS, bring his HF blade close to him as he prays before he eventually switches to his battle stance as his name and name of his IS, Storm Ghost, is shown)

(All four male IS pilots soon charge forth to the camera)

 **Kimi wa dare wo mou** (The battlefield is shown littered with IS parts and smoke as the camera moves from right to left as the sun rises)

 **Dare no tame ni ikite dare** (Houki Shinonono, in her 2nd Shift IS Akatsuki Miko, charges forward with Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and Tsuki-no-monto and unleashes red and blue beams respectively from her swords before Lingyin Huang pops up with Shenlong, her Souten Gagetsu in a spin with her hands before she fires her Shock Cannons)

 **Wo mitsumete iru** (Cecilia Alcott, in Blue Tears, flies up and, with her Starlight sniper rifle and BITS, unleash a powerful beam together)

 **Sono manazashi wa** (Charlotte Dunois in Rafale Revive Custom II approaches with her rifles firing before her Shield Pierce activates)

 **Yasahiku kokoro wo someru** (Laura Bodewig, in her IS Schwarzer Hase, performs moves with her plasma blades at hand before a familiar blue lighted sword swings by as Ichika Orimura, in his 2nd shift IS Byakushiki Setsura, catches it in his right hand)

 **Muku na namida ga mune ni hibiku** (Everyone lands with the other four male IS pilots before they all shield their eyes from a shockwave and flames, with Raiden seeing who it is)

 **Kurayami terasu kibou no hi you** (In a city erupted by fire, Madoka Orimura, in her new IS Black Knight Mk. II, turns her head to the right to face the camera, presumably looking at the gang behind her)

(The camera moves upward to show the moon and its moonlight)

* * *

Raiden was already in his room looking over the blueprint diagrams of his IS, trying to figure out what ways he can draw on his Akuruka power. But so far, the results have been less than satisfactory. If he cannot control his Akuruka, then he will just be a walking time bomb.

' _Hmm… If I do this… no, if I do this instead… Next is…'_

"I brought you some tea," A female voice called to Raiden as she sets the tea down.

"Mm. Thank you," Raiden said as he takes the cup and drinks it.

 **SPLOOSH! -cough- -cough- …Pteh, ptoo…**

Raiden immediately spat out the contents of the drink. It was so disgusting. Like he was drinking seawater mixed with heavy natto soybeans and rotten sweet potatoes that had been sitting for years in the refrigerator.

"Gggaah-Wha, what is this slimy, lukewarm, painfully sweet and sour stuff!?" Raiden demanded to know.

"Oh, how cruel. And I made it fresh just now for you, Husband!"

Raiden turned to se that it was not Houki who provided the tea as he had initially assumed. Rather, it was Tatenashi.

"Katana!?" asked a surprised Raiden. "Why are you… No, what the hell is this stuff?"

Tatenashi was confused as she tilted her head. "What is it? Tea of course. Is it not to your liking?"

"How could I like something like this?" Raiden holds up his cup with fearful disgust. "In the first place, what kind of tea is this?"

"I made it properly," Tatenashi explained. "You said you were tired, so I made you some tea known among fighters to regain your energy. I hear even the military do this. Tea leaves prepared with sea cucumber and hokkomokko, or the testicles of an ox."

Raiden could not help but gag a bit. He never ever would think in his lifetime to drink something out of one's testicles. Where the hell did Tatenashi get testicles in the first place?

But it did not stop there.

"And at the very end…" Tatenashi said as she whispers seductively to Raiden's ear. "Some secret ingredients of love."

"These secret ingredients…" Raiden asked. "Do I want to know?"

"If I were to tell you what they are, they won't be a secret will they?" Tatenashi teased as her fan flipped open to say, 'It's a secret!'

' _Or does that just mean it's better left unsaid?'_ Raiden thought to himself.

"Please go ahead, there is plenty, so no need to hold back," Tatenashi pours another cup.

Raiden can smell the disgusting stuff. "Geh…. No, I think I will hold back…"

Wrong move for Raiden as Tatenashi gives her puppy eyes. "A lowly wife's tea is beneath you, my husband?"

"Ggh…" Raiden could not resist her smell nor her look. Dammit, why does she have to be this creative?

"I see…" Tatenashi said with sad eyes. "Of course, that only makes sense."

"I, I got it. I'll drink it," Raiden said as he gave in to her downtrodden eyes. He gave a sniff of the disgusting drink and noticed something.

' _There's a faint fragrance coming from it…'_

Manning up with fortitude, Raiden drinks his cup and it was perhaps the most disgusting drink he ever had. He almost wanted to spew in the bucket. And here he thought Cecilia's sandwiches were gross back then.

"There is plenty, so please don't hold back," Tatenashi said as she pours another cup.

Raiden can only bitterly sigh but decides to go along with it. After all it would be a bad idea to break his wife's heart over the tea she made, however disgusting it was.

"N-Not b-bad…" Raiden tried to play it cool. "You always drink this stuff-err, I mean, tea?"

"No. I don't care for the taste," Tatenashi deadpanned said.

"Hah?" asked Raiden who felt like his emotions were emptied out of a jar. The door to his room soon opened to show Houki with tea in her hands.

"Excuse me. I brought you some tea-ah."

Houki looks to see Tatenashi serving her own tea to Raiden.

"Whatever is the matter, Houki-chan?" asked Tatenashi.

Eh? Ah, um, uh… nothing…" Houki avoided. "Here, have some tea."

Houki provides normal green tea for Raiden but the effects of Tatenashi's must've affected him on a psychological scale.

' _Tea?'_ asked Raiden in his head. He then gagged after looking over Tatenashi's drink.

"I, I already have some…" Raiden said, pointing to his disgusting cup.

"Eh…?" asked Houki.

"Oh. I already prepared him some tea," Tatenashi revealed. "Perhaps I was out of line?"

"No, that is not the case," Houki sheepishly said. But her next expression turned to a glare at Raiden. An angry one at that. "Hmph~!"

Raiden knew he was in trouble. "Uh!? W-well, you see…"

He immediately takes a sip of Houki's tea just to keep her happy. "Houki's tea is delicious, yeah."

But that still does not deter her one bit. _'Why is she still staring at me?'_

PHOENIX soon speaks over the comm to him. "Raiden, Scott is sending you a scheduled report on the frontlines!"

"Oh. Houki, can you take care of that?" asked Raiden.

"Ah… yes," Houki said as she looks over the report. Raiden sighs in relief now that he can be at ease.

Tatenashi can only giggle though as she flips open her fan to say, 'Good job!'. "Huhu, you dodged that well."

"Katana…" Raiden looked over to her. "You did that on purpose."

"But Houki-chan is so cute like that," Tatenashi retorted.

"In that case… take my place when she blows a fuse," Raiden sarcastically requested.

"Hm~~~ I'm in the mood for a drink," Tatenashi said. "It seems my husband still ahs some business left. Houki-chan, would you keep me company?"

"Eh?" asked the confused samurai girl before her hand is taken.

"Come on, let's go," Tatenashi said as she drags her along.

"Um, uh… but I… don't handle alcohol well… um…"

"Oh, that's okay. I don't mind," Tatenashi said as she continues dragging poor Houki away, leaving Raiden with two tea drinks at hand. He could only sigh at this small unfortunate mishap.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE** …

In the meantime, Chifuyu and Tabane were looking over Uchigane Nishiki to figure out why the IS will not work anymore. Since the Yokohama Tragedy, Kanzashi's IS has not been working properly and the pilot cannot recall how the disabling of her IS happened.

It should not be a hard fix given that such disabling methods in an IS are easy to fix. But for it to be disabled for this long, and the fact that the machine itself, along with its standby mode, are all rusted, something did not add up.

"How does it look, Tabane?" asked Chifuyu.

Tabane looks at her monitors as the scanners do their job on the machine. "The method of such disabling is disturbing. While this can be fixed easily, it will take time."

"How long?" Chifuyu asked.

"About a week," Tabane revealed. "There are a lot of bugs and infections that have reached the core itself. And I want to make sure something like this doesn't happen again."

Chifuyu contemplated to herself. If Phantom Task, Madoka specifically, can disable IS like that, then everyone would be at a severe disadvantage, both the gang and the Allied forces. With Raiden being the most powerful IS pilot in their arsenal, he and Madoka will have multiple chances to face one another. That worries Chifuyu greatly since their power level is now equal and the damage they could cause is unthinkable, perhaps irreversible.

As Chifuyu ponders off in thought, she hears a crash followed by the sound of tools falling to the floor. Tabane just fell, prompting Chifuyu to rush over.

"Tabane?" Chifuyu said as she picks up her friend before placing her hand to her forehead. "You're fever is high. Have you been overworked?"

"That, or maybe my body is still not totally recovered from the coma," Tabane said as she was hoisted up to a chair.

"But it's been almost a couple of months," Chifuyu noted. "You should be fully recovered by now."

"My body is not like most other humans," Tabane revealed. "I modified it a bit when I was working on the IS back then. Enhancements if you will. Normally I would be back on my feet, but I guess my mind is not in the right places."

"What do you mean?" asked Chifuyu as she pours water for both of them.

"I sometimes still have nightmares of what happened two years ago, along with my time spent in a coma. Nothing too troublesome though."

Chifuyu was not convinced but she kept it to herself.

"What's the status of the others' IS?" asked Chifuyu.

"Easy to repair, except for Ikkun's and Bodewig's," Tabane said as she brought up the blueprints that showcase the red areas of most damage. "Those two suffered a lot and it will take a very long time to restore."

"Meaning?" asked Chifuyu.

"I don't want any of them to encounter Madocchi again. Not after what she did to them. I will take precautions to fix them and improve upon it but only just enough for them to stand their ground."

"Do what you can then," Chifuyu accepted.

"In the meantime, Chi-chan, I think these kids should get out in the open and relax. They cannot stay stuck under here forever."

"I take it your Groundbridge is ready then?"

"Sure is," Tabane said. "Thank to the little Sarashiki girl, I managed to improve on its design where we can literally take the portal anywhere. Just type in a few coordinates and voila~! They are there."

"Well, I suppose they do need to step out every now and then," Chifuyu relented. "But where exactly are you going to send them?"

"I have just the perfect location," Tabane winked as she types away.

* * *

 **AT AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION** …

Ichika Orimura sat across someone separated behind an unbreakable plastic window barrier. His intention was clear as to visit someone in a large undisclosed location in enemy territory but for him, this was either going to end bad or worse for her part. Wearing his usual IS Academy uniform, he bore a scowl on his face as he visits the person he is meeting behind the plastic window.

Secretly to himself, Ichika requested this meeting with Phantom Task, mainly to the one person he never wanted to see again but also may have the answers to the questions he sought to make clear.

"Christmas at the Academy must be starting soon. Or has it already begun?" asked the voice. "I assumed that you would devote yourself to training now given of this war. And yet here you are. So why did you want to come to see me?"

Ichika answered, "I'm here so I can get a few things straight… Madoka."

Madoka Orimura was shown in her usual attire behind the plastic glass, but she also had her facial mask which was her IS in its standby mode and her black breathing mask. She also carried with her a bag strapped to her hip which was her life support system to keep watch on her vital signs.

Silence runs between the two Orimura siblings as the air intensifies, the older twin brother glaring at the younger twin sister who seemed unconcerned. In fact, she was smiling the entire time.

"Do you know how stifling this place is, Ichika?" asked Madoka. "If I so much as try to scratch an itch by rubbing my body against this chair, then every gun muzzle suddenly points at me. My brainwaves are constantly being monitored, along with my vital signs. One thought about activating my IS, and I'll likely be put down like a rabid dog. For me to be here in an undisclosed place smothered by layers of high-level security by the KPA despite our allegiance to them. Not even a bit of stimulation for my mind. I suppose though despite the alliance made, the KPA do not want to take chances with someone of Phantom Task, let alone an IS pilot now able to wield the power of the Akuruka. The KPA likens this place to something out of a Norse myth calling it Helheim. That's the name of one of the Nine Realms of Norse Mythology where the dead who do no ascend to Valhalla go. Escaping would be a struggle even for me if I were a prisoner."

"You'll be trapped in Hell one day," Ichika said. "And I will make sure of it."

"I'll let you believe that," Madoka chuckles at that thought. "So, what now? Let's hear what you have to say? Where's Nee-san? You came here alone? And in your Academy uniform no less. Please! Don't tell me you're still trying to be an IS pilot with that feeble body."

"You're chatty," Ichika retorted. But Madoka was unfazed.

"Don't feel flattered. I just haven't had anyone to talk to in a while."

Ichika then decides to get to the point of his visit. "I want answers. That woman in the video where she found you. Tell me where she is right now."

"Haven't the slightest," Madoka responded. "Unlike your mentor, mine lets me leave the nest to make my own decisions."

Ichika then switches topics.

"What were you trying to achieve at Yokohama that day?" asked Ichika. "What are you hoping for now? You were kidnapped by traffickers like me and endured so much suffering by their hand before being abandoned. Then you began to devote your life to exploiting and controlling people through war, toying with innocent lives for no reason! All for the sake of causing such terror and misery! Why?"

"Of course you come to me with a tired topic," Madoka avoided. "Even if I told you the truth, you wouldn't be satisfied. There are some people who will never understand each other, siblings included."

Madoka then gives a hefty sigh yet keeps her smile behind her breathing mask.

( **Author's note** : Insert OST: _Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST – The Power of All For One_ )

"We are the same, though you'd never admit it. Just as you long to become the White Knight, a hero of justice, I long to be the Black Knight, an all-powerful devil. It's that simple. I had an ideal, and the power to see it enacted. If I could live forever inside my dream, then why would I begrudge the effort to make it a reality?"

"Why would you even join Phantom Task then?" asked Ichika.

"You of all people ask that?" Madoka laughs at the question. "What a laugh! It's because you took everything from me. Look at my body! I'm alive yes, but only because of tubes and machines thanks to this life support system. After you nearly defeated me at Kyoto, I realized that my infinite potential suddenly became finite. It's normal to seek more power and resources when the end is near. Think of it as inheritance, like the estate you are granted by your superiors. Or the well-sown field planted by one person and cultivated from generation to generation. I'm just trying to do what everyone else on this planet is already doing. Nothing more."

Ichika was irritated with that response. He had hoped to get some sort of answer from Madoka but all he got were riddles and cryptic messages. If Madoka was, as she was saying, trying to do what everyone else on Earth is already doing, then why was she doing about it the wrong way? Why would she become a terrorist? Did she do it because that woman told her to? Or was it just for revenge of abandonment?

"I should not have come here," Ichika said as he tries to get up, but Madoka stops him.

"Oh come now! Don't put a damper on things," Madoka said. "I want to keep talking."

Madoka turns her attention back to Ichika behind the plastic glass as he sits back down begrudgingly.

"The world was probably pretty shaken up by news of your destroyed IS, so let's hear it. How are things actually looking on the outside?" asked Madoka eagerly.

Ichika was about to answer the question but he stopped himself. He realized that Madoka was probably mocking him with that question. She already knows how the media reacted so why would she ask such a question? Was she just further taunting him, trying to get under his skin like before?

"As if I'd tell you," relayed Ichika, making Madoka give up a bit.

"Alright, be that way," Madoka then switched to a different topic to further taunt Ichika. "But then I am sure it is something like this."

Ichika listens in closely with glaring eyes.

"Right about now, the media's concern about your role in Yokohama is mixing with their worry about the future of the war here in Korea. It's making them question how much power the IS will inflict once unleashed. Meanwhile, those lurking in the shadows have been listening closely. They sense the growing instability caused by the vacuum you created and are compelled to act. They think this could be their chance to change how the world works and are starting to band together. I think Phantom Task and I will continue to train and hide once we are done here, in order to ensure it's our organization that rises to the top. Everyone will naturally wish to increase their influence, so there will be some fighting among the factions. If the scenario that my Teacher composed plays out as she intended it to, then I know everything that's going on outside the Korean border."

Madoka smiles even wider in joy.

"Do you know what I love most about this?" asked Madoka as she narrows her eyes. "Any rise in crime and terrorism moving forward is due to you with that weak strength of yours."

Ichika grips his right fist on his lap, along with his teeth.

"And now you won't be able to save nor protect anyone. You've been relegated to the sidelines doomed to watch the world fall apart as villains flourish because of your own arrogance. Powerless for the rest of your days and entrusting the dangers of the world to Nee-san who has done so her entire life while you remained safe! So, tell me… how does that feel, brother?"

Ichika hits a snapping point and stands up in defiance to Madoka due to instinct. His anger gets the better of him for a brief moment and his breathing becomes slightly ragged like a bull. He hated being called brother by Madoka, given of its tone of mockery.

"You bitch!" called out Ichika, the urge to just straight up punch her coursed through his very being.

"That's all I needed. I can see it rigid on your face! You're nothing now. You're finished, and you really want to punch me, huh?" asked Madoka gleefully.

Ichika can feel his anger rising even further, but before he does anything stupid, he soon recomposes herself and takes a deep breath.

"Don't you dare assume you know everything. For you will underestimate the hearts and minds of people," Ichika stated, recalling Madoka's words to him from their previous encounter.

 _'I kept wondering just what it would be that would annihilate that invigorating heart if yours.'_

"I understand your twisted plan very well now," Ichika said. "You, my twin sister by blood, want to kill me personally. Or kill me and Chifuyu-nee, along with Raiden and anyone else associated with me. That's what you plotted, isn't it?"

"And?" Madoka phrases the question like she knows or doesn't know. Ichika soon recalls Chifuyu's words to him earlier.

 _'You're not looking at her like the villain she is anymore. That's dangerous. Remember that whether she is your twin sister or not, she is still a terrorist.'_

Ichika then grips his fists even tighter and stares deeply into Madoka, as if piercing into her soul.

"I won't be dying anytime soon! Especially not by your hand, sister!" Ichika declared. "I will not be killed so easily! And I refuse to let the future you imagine come to pass!"

Madoka merely smiles in humor.

"You said you came to set a few things straight," Madoka scoffs. "But this is really what you wanted to say."

The doors on both of their ends soon open turns to walk to the door but not before looking at Madoka one last time with righteous eyes of fury.

"I'll smash your plans and thwart your plots. I am relentless. You're the one who will burn in Hell for the rest of your days when this is all over."

Ichika exits as the door closes but not before Madoka, still sitting in her seat, chuckles to herself at the undaunted threat warned to her.

"Rest of my days, huh?" Madoka asked to herself.

The metal door finally closes loudly yet Madoka retains her smile, her conviction now realized before her with her right eye glowing red from the scar underneath her mask. She could not wait to see it fully realized.

* * *

 **LATER** …

On Tabane's suggestion, everyone was given a chance to clear their minds away from the warfront. With the Allied forces slowly but surely pushing KPA forces back to the DE-Militarized Zone, everyone can take a breather, especially if Phantom Task is not present. Despite Phantom Task Troopers being part of the KPA, they were left to the American and South Korean forces to deal with since the only force they cannot deal with are the ATLAS.

Jackson stands in front of the mirror in the men's changing facility, checking his physique and giving himself a smile as he did so. Everyone else, except the Orimura siblings, were out by the beach waiting for the boys. The girls, except for Houki, Charlotte, and Tatenashi, all wore the same suits they did when they went to the water park two years ago. Kanzashi meanwhile picked out a cute suit, which was just a standard issue swimsuit light blue in color and covered much of her body.

"Haha... Still looking sharp as ever, JJ," He said to himself as he flexed his arms and tenses his abs, admiring his bodies impressive form while he waited for Raiden, who at this moment was getting changed. Today was the first day of break from the war. And what better way than to do it on a beach trip?

This was a perfect little opportunity for Jake to have some get away time from his task of collecting data on the Representatives and could just relax for a while, but for now, he was more focused on admiring himself... which some people wouldn't blame him for. He was wearing his favorite pair of scarlet red board shorts, decorated with an black Eastern Diamond Back Rattle Snake that snaked around his left leg and rested its head against his hip, on the other side were the words **Hotter than Hell** that were smothered by a flames.

"Quit checking yourself out, Jake," Raiden chuckles as he walks out of the changing cubical that he was dressing down in. "That's the girls' job."

Jackson laughs out a little as he turns to see Raiden, before chuckling out. "Looks like you'll be as big a target as me buddy."

Raiden was wearing a pair of blue swim shorts that were decorated with a pouncing silver lion on his right thigh, and in all honesty... Raiden knows Jake was probably right when he glances in the mirror to see that there relay wasn't any difference at all on how buff, trimmed and muscular the two of them looked.

"You've been here all this time?" Raiden asked, wondering why Jake hadn't just left and went to the beach when he was changed, but Jackson just chuckles a little.

"I was waiting for you to hurry your ass up man... I'm thinking we need to stick together a little when those girls see us," He said, and Raiden just sighs a little.

"I don't think that will help JJ... You know the second they see us... we're more than likely to be overrun," He said sarcastically, gaining another light laugh from the red headed American.

"Well then," Jake says as he picks up his lucky hat that he left on the bench for the minute and puts it back on with a smile. "We better go find our girlfriends before the rest of the school get us. Oh wait, you have more than one."

Saying this and laughing together, Jackson and Raiden bump fists with each other as they leave the changing facility and into the scorching heat of the summer, casually walking side by side they reach the beach where everyone else was at.

"Hey, chaps, what's up?" asked Scott as he comes over in some pink trunks. But

"Dude," Jake asked in a deadpanned voice. "Pink? Really?

"What's wrong with hot pink? A guy can't stay blue all the time you know," Scott defended, making Raiden chuckle.

"Oi, Raiden!" Charlotte called out to Raiden and the boys from the umbrella, where the other girls were already at. Once the boys made it, Raiden saw all three members of his harem right out in front of him in such sexy suits.

Houki wore a blue striped bikini suit, which was unusual concerning her favorite color is red. Although she looked beautiful in white and sexy in red, blue looked erotic in Raiden's eyes. In a good way so to speak.

Charlotte wore a black suit that had a ribbon tied at the middle of the bikini and was left hanging. Black was a little unusual since Charlotte was mostly a bright colored person, but at least in Raiden's view, he approved of the style it had on her. He still likes her orange one though.

And finally, Tatenashi wore a white bikini with orange sunflowers covering it. Nothing too special about it. But it did make her more sexy. Raiden could not tell if she was truly naked underneath given of how well it blends with her skin, the white color of the beach, and the sun's rays.

"W-Well?" asked a bashful Houki. "How do we look, Raiden?"

"Very superb," Raiden said. "Sexy even."

All three girls blushed happily, enjoying the compliment. Things soon turned sour though as Tatenashi began to have other ideas.

"Ara," Tatenashi walked up close to Raiden. "You seem to have other ideas, Husband."

With that, Tatenashi presses her breasts onto Raiden, letting him have a feel of her cleavage. But Houki and Charlotte were not amused as they immediately pulled her back.

"Hold it, Tatenashi-san, what are you thinking?" asked a scary Charlotte.

"Ara, I thought I would make my husband a little more excited," Tatenashi said.

"We just arrived at the beach and are here to have fun. Do you plan to make this into a disaster with your lewd body?" asked an angry Houki.

As the girls' argument continued on and on, Raiden can only smile. This beach trip was going to be a good break from the war. They needed it after all.

* * *

While Tatenashi and Charlotte get themselves a tan, Houki dashes out onto the water with the blowup dolphin in hand.

"Looks like she's having lots of fun," Scott commented.

"She must like dolphins a lot," Cecilia said. "Though I do wonder if she likes foxes more considering her animal spirit."

"If this were a manga, there should be various occasions when her swimsuit would get swept away by the waves…" Jake quipped.

While Kanzashi floats on a tube ring and enjoying the sun's warmth with her hat on, she watches Houki enter into the water with her blowup dolphin.

Houki has her dolphin set up on the calm waters. She gets on it easily and, like a little kid, is excitingly happy to ride it. But then she falls quickly over to the side and into the ocean.

She gets on it again and enjoys it, but once again falls into the water.

And then another.

And then another.

And then another.

And then another.

And then another.

And then another.

And then another.

She had enough of this failure. After swimming back to the shore, she frustratingly throws the dolphin to the sand, bouncing as it does.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be!" Houki yelling. Nearby, Raiden could not help but laugh and fail at trying to hold it in. This earns a glare from his vixen.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Houki.

"I-I'm sorry," Raiden apologizes first. "But you were so enthusiastic earlier wanting to go on that dolphin."

Houki's cheeks puff up. "Mou. Don't tease me like that!"

In response, she flails the water at Raiden, soaking him up since he was still dry.

"AAHH!" The surprised lion cried out. "Oh that's it."

Raiden counters back with his own to splash Houki, whom the samurai girl was happily enjoying. They continued on their banter before a purple haired Rabbit joined in on the fun from above.

"Look out below!" cried Tabane as she crashes into them, wearing a purple bikini suit, and dragging the two down into the water. At least Houki did not mind Tabane joining since. She has always seen her older sister happy but not in a childish way. This was her real self having fun. After all, Tabane did want to get her mind out of the gutter of her lab and was persuaded by Chifuyu to be the chaperone for the gang.

At the rocks near the shoreline, Raiden, Houki, and Tabane continued enjoying such fun and exploration.

"Hey, what is this?" asked Tabane as she picked up some sort of brown, squirmy thing form the bottom of the ocean. "There seems to be a whole bunch on the sandy bottom~."

Houki was freaked out at the sight of such a disgusting thing, but Raiden looked a bit intrigued.

"That's a spotted sea cucumber," Raiden answered.

"I see," Tabane said. "It's slippery and slimy. I never held a sea cucumber before."

"I'm not sure if you should play around with it like that," Raiden suggested. "Right, Houki?"

"Keep that thing away from me!" cried the scared Houki.

"Houki, are you bad with sea cucumbers?" asked Raiden.

"I just cant deal with such slimy things in general!" The scared fox revealed. This prompted Raiden to take action.

"Um, Tabane, if your little sister doesn't like sea cucumbers—"

"It's alright~!" Tabane ignorantly said. "This is Houki-chan's chance to overcome her fear of such things."

But as Tabane said that while wrangling the sea cucumber, some strange white stuff shot out on the other end and coated Houki in it. The fox could only look in revulsion and disgust at the sight of her own body covered in white sticky stuff.

And five seconds later, she screams in pure horror.

"Houki, calm down!" cried Raiden. But the fox ran to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"It's all sticky!" She cried out.

"I got it, so don't move, okay?" Raiden requested. Houki was on the verge of crying but Raiden works his way to wipe the slimy stuff off of her.

Houki's eyes soon opened as she discovers she was near Raiden's lower front. She backs off immediately and tugs on her breasts.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" cried Houki.

"I know," Raiden responded. "You were just scared, right?"

"T-That's not right!" Her tsundere persona comes on. "Even if I were scared, I wouldn't have to rely on you."

"I know, but I am reassured you know?"

"Reassured?" asked Houki as Raiden continues wiping her face off.

"I have not seen you this happy in such a long time since the third year started. You've been so uptight as of late given of all that has happened, enough for me to be worried."

Houki blushes. "Why do you say that? It's so embarrassing, it's making me feel like the victim. Besides, it's because you're always rushing off that I cannot relax without you around."

"You're clear of the stuff," Raiden said, the last remnants of the sea cucumber's weird slime off of her. But then he notices her bashful expression. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Houki said. "I was just thinking that you were right. About my uptight behavior and all."

"Hey, I am not criticizing you for it," Raiden comforted. "I was just worried is all. Besides, it seems both you and Tabane seem to be on better terms."

Houki looks at her lion for a long time, his wet silver hair that was his mane dripped the water down his skin. She can sense herself closing the distance with Raiden, ready for another kiss as her body wanted him right now. But just as she was enraptured by his manly appearance…

"Here!" Tabane called as she pulls down Houki's swimsuit from behind, exposing her little sister's breasts out to Raiden, catching him off-guard.

And another scream from the fox after 5 seconds soon followed. After that came two punches to the Rabbit and to the lion.

* * *

"Do you guys want to have a race into the sea?" Scott asked to Charlotte and Laura.

"Sure!" said Charlotte.

"Sounds good," Laura said. But Rin, who was with them, stopped them for a moment.

"I'm the type of person who gets cramps easily since my feet don't reach the bottom, so I'll pass."

But to the other three, they were all thinking of a kiddie pool in their heads. Rin somehow was able to find out what they thought of and immediately gave chase to them into the water, sprinting and then swimming as they do out to the blue ocean.

"Who was it?! Which one of you thought of the kiddie pool?!" Rin asked with a cross pop vein over her head and her twin tails shooting straight up.

"Yare, yare," Raiden chuckled. "They seem to be having fun."

"Hey, Raiden," Jake calls out to the blind lion. "We got some rafts over here. Want to grab one and relax?"

"Sure!" Raiden said as he grabs one and walks alongside his best friend.

As the boys got out to see on their inflatable rafts, they couldn't help but relax in their rafts and bask in the sunlight. Good thing the boys had put on some sunscreen before walking out lest they want to get burned and have their skins start to peel off.

The sea was just perfect. It was calm, relaxing, and not a sound was made as the two boys drifted away by the shore. The water was just perfect for a cool off in case they feel like they're getting too hot.

"I just wish we bought our alcohol with us," mumbled Raiden given that he feels like he could use a drink.

"Yeah, same. I would've gone for a smoke but smoking at a beach is not exactly what you'd call practical," responded JJ as he adjusted himself on his raft in order to get comfortable.

Meanwhile at the shore, Raiden and JJ saw Scott apply some sun tan lotion on Cecilia, much to his embarrassment before Rin stepped in to have some of her "fun" before Cecilia gasped and sat up after Rin groped her buttocks with the lotion. But by the time she sat up, she wasn't wearing her bikini. Raiden and JJ immediately turned away, but Scott was not so lucky as he immediately got shot by one of Cecilia's drones and sent over to the shore. Luckily though he deployed his IS helmet to protect his forehead from the shot. But his head and ears were ringing a lot.

"Man does that bastard just have bad luck with women or what?" asked Raiden.

"You know next time we go out to a club, we best take him along. Give him a few lessons on women," suggested JJ.

"Probably a good idea. We can't let Scott stay down in his lab all day or he'd be missing an eyebrow."

Jake then said, "Yeah, and half of his hair." Both boys could only laugh for a few seconds.

The seas were getting a little rougher as the waves started to come in bigger and bigger. While Raiden was okay with this, Jake began to feel a little queasy, but it wouldn't be enough to make him spew. Just enough to give him somewhat of a spiraling headache.

"Oi," said Raiden. "If you're gonna spew, do it in the other direction."

But by the time Raiden said that, Jake looked to his left and saw a massive wave incoming onto them and fear took over him in an instant.

"Uh. Raiden," said Jake.

"Yeah?" asked Raiden. Jake then pointed to the wave which Raiden catches up on. And it was coming in fast.

"Oh SHIIIIT!" yelled Raiden.

Raiden and Jake then held onto their rafts as the monstrous wave crashed right on top of them. The boys were being stumbled and tumbled all over, their bodies hitting the sand and being dragged along by the wave. By the time they hit the shore, the rafts were deflated from a puncture wound and JJ lost his hat. The boys were gasping for air and groaning in pain as it felt like they just took a fall from 20 stories high. They were dazed and unable to see given the sun directly above their eyes and they could only lie in the sand with the waves rolling in and out.

A few moments later, Jake heard a voice. "Here's your hat, my cowboy."

He looked up to see someone with two large pony tails and a black cute swimsuit holding his hat for him that she retrieved it from. Laura cutely pokes at his cheek for being careless.

Raiden meanwhile groaned as he moved to his side but as he did, he grasped onto something with his left hand. It felt like a ball but much more soft and fluffy. When he gave a light squeeze, he felt a yelp from a girl. Raiden looked up and saw that what he was Houki with her face flushed. Raiden immediately gave a sweat drop behind his head.

"Hyah!?" Houki cried.

She quickly withdraws from Raiden, hugging her chest and blushing furiously from the fact that her beloved had groped her in public.

"Raiden... you pervert," She snaps in embarrassment, and Raiden could only rub the back of his head from the awkwardness of everyone else hiding a flustered face from seeing that.

"Sorry... It was an accident," He apologizes as he lies flat on his back on the sandy ground.

"Oh sure... an accident," Houki frowns at him, and then Raiden hears Jackson chuckling a little at his situation.

"And I thought Ichika was the only one to do things like that," He chuckles as he puts his hat back on, which was now steaming up as the suns heat evaporates the water that had soaked into it. Raiden just glares at Jake for his statement.

"You're one to talk... and it was your idea to go into the sea," He retorts, Jake instantly holding up his arms as if he was the innocent one here.

"Hey buddy, it was your choice to follow me... besides, how was I supposes that wave was gonna come?" Jake said with a smile as he holds out a hand to help Raiden up.

As much as he wanted to slap him, Raiden just smiles back as he takes Jakes hand and he pulls him up to his feet... and it was just about then that they heard someone crying out.

"Oi! Raiden! Jake! Want to play volleyball?"

Scott waved his hand which caught the other boys' attention and, seeing as they can still move around even after being swallowed by that wave, decide to join in.

"Want to come along?" asked JJ to the two girls.

"We would, but it'd be a waste to leave this shaved ice out in the sun," said Laura.

"Alright. Just save some for us, okay?" asked Raiden.

"Go win this," cheered Houki.

The two boys got down and joined Scott on one side of the court. On the other was Kanzashi, Charlotte, and Rin.

The ball was served by Scott who was then passed to Charlotte before she gave it to Rin until she spiked it, but it was caught by Jake. Once the ball was hit back, Charlotte got surprised and blindly struck the ball to which she made the hit, to her satisfaction.

"JJ, this is on you!" said Raiden as he passed the ball. Jake came up and then spiked the ball so hard that Rin was unable to catch it and it accidentally smacked her in the head. Raiden and Scott winced at this but for the former, he knew Jake made a big mistake.

"Uh ho... This isn't good," Raiden mutters, and Jake seemed to know that as well as he gasps with his hand over his mouth, before running over to Rin's aid.

"Jesus... Sorry Rin, I didn't mean to hit it that hard," He said apologetically as he holds a hand out to the young girl, Raiden on the other hand was mentally shaking his head.

"No, no, no JJ... don't go into the lion's den," He mutters in his head.

But it was already too late, as Rin looks up at JJ, he could feel the sweat starting to pour from his brow (And this wasn't being caused by the heat). Her face was bright pink from being hit by the ball, but her eyes had a vicious fire in them as she glares at him with murderous intent... immediately making him back off in caution.

"You... You... you're gonna pay for that ya big jerk!" She snaps in anger as she activates the IS partial deployment mode. Jackson instantly decided that now was a good time to run, but as he begins to turn and burn, Rin picks up the ball and tosses it in the air.

"TAKE THIS!" She shouts as she spins her body, and with all her strength she strikes the volleyball... and without any time to react, Jackson is struck in his back by the ball.

"GWAAAAHH!" He shouts out from the stinging pain that engulfed his back as the force of the hit sends him flying forwards like a rag doll.

"Oh SHIT!" Raiden said as he dives out of the way to avoid being mowed down by Jake as he crashed into the sand and is sent a good twenty feet across the floor, leaving a deep trench in the ground as he did so.

Meanwhile Laura and Houki winced from seeing that whole ordeal play out from their spot under their umbrella.

"Oooooooohhhhh, that had to hurt," Houki said as she cringed from the feeling of what Jake just went through.

"Undoubtable... He didn't even stand a chance," agreed Laura as she takes another mouthful of shaved ice.

Back over on the beach, Raiden runs over to Jackson, who was still lying face down in the sand completely motionless, his head buried in the sand.

"Jake... you dead bruh?" Raiden asks as he leans over his body, and after a few moments of silence, Jackson finally twitches his arms as he slowly manages to pull his head out of the sand.

 **COUGH, HACK, SPLUTTER...**

Those were the only things Jake could say as he spews out a mouthful of sand and shakes his head violently to get the rest of it out of his ears... groaning in discomfort from the ordeal... Raiden lets out a sarcastic sigh of relief that his buddy wasn't dead, something he thought could have happened after that.

"Oh good, you're still kickin'," He chuckled, giving Jake a pat on the back.

"AHHHHHH FUCK!" Jake shouts through gritted teeth from intense sting that swept over his entire back, causing Raiden to withdraw... he hadn't taken into account that Jake had been hit by Rin in the back... and winced a little when he notice the bright red circle that was near enough glowing on Jake's back.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Jake... does it still hurt?" He asked sarcastically as he helps Jake up.

"NO SHIT DUMBASS!" He snapped as he glares at Raiden for that, then he felt a rustle under his hat... and everyone could only giggle a little at Jackson when he takes it off to see that along his travels across most of the beach, he'd picked up a crab that was hiding under his hat. And it was just about now when Rin showed up with her arms folded.

"That'll teach you a lesson," She said in a snarky tone... feeling a little amused at what she did to Jake, but he just blankly stares at her.

"Don't you think that was just overkill...?" Jake said. But the young Chinese girl just huffs at him.

"Not at all... you deserved that, but now we're even... just don't do that again," She said, and to Jake's surprise, Rin holds out a hand to shake in mutual truce.

"Fine... We Even... but next time... catch the damn ball," Jake retorts as he shakes with her. Then Raiden steps in.

"I think we should call Volley ball a tie, don't you think Jake," He said as he smiles at Jake, who nods in agreement.

"Yeah... I think that's a wise decision," He answers, then Raiden noticed that he was shifting his back in discomfort from the burning circle on his back. And Raiden could only smile a little at him, before saying.

"Come on... let's take a break and head back to Houki and Laura... and see if we can fix that red sun of yours," He chuckled as he wraps an arm over Jake's shoulder.

"Oh ha ha, that's very funny," Jake said sarcastically and smirked at Raiden as they head back to them.

As soon as the boys walked over, Laura got up and wiped Jake's hair with a towel just to get the sand off of him. When she picked up the hat, she found the crab still inside there before she got it out and let it scurry alone back to the water.

"You okay, Jake?" asked Houki in concern.

"Oh yeah. I'll be fine," said Jake with a sheepish smile. But Laura looked over to his back to see the red spot and wasn't impressed.

"You're so not okay. How am I going to massage you with this on your back?" Demanded the one-eyed German girl. Jake sweat-dropped and said,

"You figure something out. What should I even do?"

Raiden couldn't help but giggle a bit as he sat down before Houki sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Normally she would be bashful of this but Houki at this point cared little for it. It took a while for her to get over her embarrassment when doing public displays of affection, but she manages to get it done by then.

As Jake looked out, he noticed a cliff by the beach farther down. Then, a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Hey. That cliff over there," Jake pointed out as he caught the other three's attention. "Why don't we go over there and do a little fun time of our own?"

The two girls were confused but Raiden had a vague idea and gave a smirk before asking "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

JJ looked back and smirked in response "Hell yeah. Let's do it."

Both Houki and Laura were still confused yet decided to come along with them. After finishing their shaved ice, the group came over to the cliff where, by a small cove, they saw themselves at least 35 feet above the water.

"So..." said Jake. "Who's ready for some cliff diving?"

While Raiden was excited, the girls froze in their minds and immediately, the feeling in their legs gave away and knees started to shake.

"C-C-C-C-Cliff...diving?" asked a jittering Houki.

"You-You can't be serious...right?" asked a scared Laura.

"Yeah, come on girls... It'll be fun, right Raiden?" Jake said as he turns to Raiden, who was peering over the cliff edge to assess the height of the jump... then turned back to Jackson with a thumbs up.

"You betcha, it'll be fun... What ya say girls, up for it?" He asks, but Houki and Laura, being as nervous as ever just violently shake their heads at the two boy, half scared to death from their lunacy.

"Are you two insane!" The two of shout in unison.

"I thought we were coming here to have fun... get ourselves killed!" Houki stutters after she herself looks at just how high the jump was. Laura then peers over and the second she sees the height of the cliff her legs began to quiver.

"Yeah... this is nuts you guys," she said in agreement, but the two boys just chuckle a little at them.

"Is it me... or do you two seem to only look cuter when your nervous?" said Jake. Raiden chuckles in agreement as Houki and Laura just pout at them for that, then Jake turns back to the cliff face.

"Don't worry you two... It's nowhere near as scary as it looks... and once you try it, I swear you'll love," said Raiden as he puts a reassuring hand on both Laura and Houki's shoulder. Then they looked past him to see that Jake was stepping back from the cliff, pacing his footsteps for his jump. Then he turns to face the other three with a smile.

"See you guys at the bottom." He said, and before the girls could say anything, Jackson runs towards the cliff and leaps off the edge.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They hear him shout from the adrenaline, Raiden, Houki, and Luara dash to the edge to see Jake perform a double cork skew backflip, holding his hat with one hand as he plummets towards the sea... and just as it looks like he was going to belly flop the landing, he twists his body for a perfect dive into the sea. All they could though was his hat as it rises to the surface of the water... Then it rises out of the water as Jake pops up from underneath it, driving his fits in the air, feeling impressed with his dive... And so were the girls.

"Okay... I have to admit, that was pretty good," Houki mutters to Laura, who just quietly nods in agreement. Raiden however just shakes his head and smirks down at Jake.

"Show off," He calls down to him, and Jackson just laughs from down below as he waves him down to join him at the bottom of the cliff.

"Think you can beat that?" Jake taunts, and Raiden easily accepts the friendly competition Jake was offering as he steps back from the cliff to dive, He noticed however before he was about to dive that Houki and Laura still seemed to be nervous of this whole thing, so he smiles at them.

"Don't let get all lonely down there," He chuckles before finally running towards the cliff.

From down below, Jake watched as Raiden shouts out enjoyment as he somersaults three times before diving into the water. The two boys laugh with each other as they are reunited at the bottom of the cliff.

"How was that?" Raiden said regarding his display, Jake just lightly clapped his hands in applaud to the blinded boy.

"Not bad bud, not bad," He said, then the two boys look up to see their girlfriends peering over at the top of the cliff, the two of them wave at them, urging them to jump.

"Come on Houki, you gotta jump... it feels so good," Raiden calls out to her.

"You can do it Laura... I know you want to," Jake yells as well.

Laura and Houki look at each other for a second, knowing that they were probably going to regret this, they still felt too nervous to jump down... Then Laura had an idea, and catches Houki by surprise when she takes her by the hand.

"Huh? Laura... what are you doing?" She stutters as Laura pulls her closer to the edge. Laura looks down and does a little math work in her head before she turns to Houki with a reassuring look.

"Let's jump together," Laura suggests. Houki was still a little nervous on jumping... but she looks down to see the boys still waiting for them... so she decides to swallow her fear and looks at Laura, who she silently thanks for being the brave one here. And with a deep breath, she says.

"Okay, Laura... let's do th- GWAHHHHH!" Houki is cut off, as soon as she'd said she was okay.

Laura jumps off the cliff and pulls her down with her. From below, Raiden and Jake watch as their girlfriends plummet from the cliff, screaming and flailing their limbs.

"Uh... you're seeing this right JJ?" Raiden asked, and Jake nods in agreement. Houki and Laura were still hand in hand as they free fall to the sea, and as the two girls crash into the water, the two boys have to shield their face from the massive splash zone they caused as they practically cannon ball into the water. Jackson winced a little from wondering what that must've felt like.

"Ouch... that was a heavy landing," He mutters to Raiden who quickly agrees before the two of them swim over to the two girls after they finally surface.

"Houki... Laura, are you alright?" Raiden asked. The two girls were quiet for a second, they placed a hand on their chests to feel that both their hearts were almost beating out of their chest from the feeling of falling that high, both were gasping for breath... but they soon calm down and look at their boyfriends... And to their surprise... they were smiling brightly.

"That... was... Awesome!" The two of them shout in unison, and Jake and Raiden laugh a little with them.

"Told you you'd enjoy it," Jake chuckles, then Laura swims up to him and wrapped her legs around his waist and holds his shoulders, smiling brightly at him.

"Again, again... I want to jump with you this time JJ," She said eagerly. Jackson smiles at her turns to Raiden as he held onto his beloved.

"Up for a few more round Raiden?" asked Jake to his best friend.

Raiden smirks at him as he feels Houki tugging on his arm, urging him to come with her back to the cliff face.

"I got some gas in the tank. let's go, JJ!" He said, then Jake smirked at the blinded boy.

"Hey... That's my saying!" He chuckles as he follows Raiden out of the water.

They continued to have their fun for next couple of hours, Raiden and Jake got themselves into the urge to see who could pull the best stunt in a dive. Houki learned from Raiden on how to perform a better dive while Laura and Jake jump from the cliff together, holding hands the whole way down as they did.

* * *

Raiden decided to take a break from the water, as did Houki. While Jake and Laura continued their little entourage of cliff diving and bonding, Raiden relaxed under the bright scorching sun that felt good to his skin. Even with the war going on, he needed to relax, though he would not admit to wanting one. He always was a busy person since his mentor Akane made him that way.

Sometimes he wished she was back. And sometimes he wonders if she really is watching him. What would she think of his harem, he thought to himself. Would she approve of these ladies that he not only loves but has had sex with on multiple occasions? Then again, his mentor was the one that took his virginity in the first place.

"Raiden~" Houki called to him, lying on her back with her bikini top untied. She was looking at him over her shoulder and holding a bottle of suntan lotion. "Would you help me rub lotion on my back?"

"Certainly," Raiden replied as he got up and walked over. He sat down on his knees and squirted some lotion into his hands.

Starting from her lower back, Raiden began rubbing the lotion on her beautiful back. Houki, enjoying the gentle firmness of his big hands, let out a low moan at the feeling of her boyfriend's hands working their magic. Raiden decided to give her a little massage to go with the lion, rubbing her back soothingly with a good amount of pressure.

"Ahh~. That feels so great~" Houki said, before looking at him over her shoulder. With the two of them alone under the umbrella, she decided to get a bit seductive. She was still bashful about it but to match everyone else's game, she was willing to take risks.

"Would you rub some on my chest too?" Houki asked in a lustful look.

"Are you sure?" asked Raiden in confirmation, but Houki responded in a smile with a nod.

"It's fine. Just do it carefully. And do it quick. I don't want anyone getting any nasty ideas."

Raiden nodded and complied with her request. But just as he was about to begin, he felt two soft and familiar sensations behind him. Tatenashi surprised Raiden by hugging him from behind, with her bikini-top gone and pressing her breast against his back.

"What are you doing, husband?" She asked in his ear. "Is she the only one who gets aback rub?"

"You surprised me there a bit, Katana," Raiden said, as she rested her chin on his shoulder and pressed herself on him some more.

"Tatenashi, that was highly inappropriate!" Houki stood up and looked at the blue cat with fierce eyes of displeasure. But it also left her completely exposed of which, for some reason, she was not too bothered by.

Tatenashi merely closed her eyes and smiled innocently. "I have an idea. Why don't you hand my husband over to me for a bit?"

Houki was still annoyed at the fact Tatenashi would ever use such a word. "Ridiculous!" She said. "I will never give my Raiden away and I'm asking you one more time to back off!"

"Hey, Husband. Remember when I asked you to make me yours?" Tatenashi asked, making Raiden remember that night. "Remember how you ravished me? Can you do that again? If you want, you can invite Houki to it and we can go on for hours." Tatenashi then showed just how erotic she was by gently biting Raiden's ear.

A loud explosion was heard as Houki partially deployed her IS and drew out Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. She had just destroyed a nearby rock structure.

It surprised both Raiden and Tatenashi, and they looked up to Houki who had her IS partially deployed.

One thing was for certain, Raiden was in trouble. Again.

"Tatenashi, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're out of control," Houki stated firmly and prepared her sword.

But Tatenashi wasn't backing down and stood up too. "I'm not. But if you're refusing to back down, then I'm fighting to win."

And just like that, Tatenashi partially activates her IS Mysterious Lady to bring out her spear. Twirling it around in her hands, she points it to Houki before the two suddenly charge with their weapons locked.

Raiden quickly turned and jumped away, as the two girls, with their bosoms exposed, attacked each other with glares.

 _ **CLANG!**_

Beginning their cat fight with blades clashing that caught the attention of the girls, except for Scott who looked away, Charlotte who was nowhere to be found, and Jake who was still with Laura by the cliff.

"I'm not giving you Raiden!" Houki stated with her next attack at the ready.

Tatenashi had her spear ready too. "You wouldn't let me play with my husband a little?"

"God, how I wish you would stop calling him that," Houki fires her lasers from Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi at Tatenashi, but the blue haired cat uses her water nanomachines to easily block the attack.

"In case you have forgotten, he and I are legitimately married," Tatenashi fires her spear.

"One that has not become official over the news!"

"Which will be once he graduates! I finally have a beloved whom I felt like that, so it should be fine to pass Raiden to me for just a bit and let me understand what it means to be a wife!"

More explosions came from the cat fight. Yet somehow, Raiden was able to sneak away from them for a moment.

Until he ran into Charlotte.

"Raiden?" asked Charlotte from behind.

"Gwah!" Raiden gasps but sees it is just his childhood friend. "Oh. It's just you, Charlotte."

"What's wrong?" asked Charlotte.

"I-It's nothing," Raiden said, seeing as how the fight is still going on. "Can we go somewhere cool? I'm too hot from under the sun."

"S-Sure," Charlotte said as she follows her childhood friend. But not before she cusps his hand into hers for her pleasure. Raiden was now hers.

* * *

"Houki, I'm almost done with the shower," Raiden called out.

"Okay," Houki said as she took care of the dirty clothes. They were all sandy and smelled of seawater.

Houki waited patiently as she prepares some hot milk for her and Raiden. Today was extraordinarily fun for everyone and she got to spend some great quality time with Raiden despite Tatenashi's interruptions. This may be their last moment to relax though because the next day or two could call them back into action. So long as Phantom Task was still out there, the Academy would be attacked, and everyone would be in danger.

Houki would not allow that, not while she was still alive. And she will protect Raiden from them in any way whatsoever. Her conviction and faith hardened once more, she will not lose sight of him again.

"Houki, shower is yours," Raiden called out as he steps out with a towel wrapped around his waist. The steam exits out of the room like a sauna.

"Okay," Houki said. She gets one good look at Raiden's muscular form, which has her entranced for a bit before she eventually snaps out of it and heads into the shower.

As she washes herself, she cannot stop seeing the image of Raiden's muscular body shown to her. It was nothing new but still mesmerizing all the same. Oh, how she wished to simply join him in the shower with him and wash together. But with his increased sex drive, she didn't want things to get overheated.

Once Houki gets out of the shower wearing only her towel that covered her body, she sees Raiden is already in his nightwear and fast asleep on the bed. Today must've been exhausting for him but in a good way. And it looked like he was having fun, at least in Houki's eyes.

Houki decides to put on a new nightwear lingerie that she had bought recently. It was sexy pink, spaghetti strapped, almost see-through, and it was covering much of her upper body except for her legs. It was entirely made from silk.

With the new dress on, Houki could only sigh as she sits on the side of the bed. She gathered her thoughts together in her head.

' _And again, I didn't act cute in front of him… Not one bit…'_

She looks behind her at the calm and sleeping lion on his back with his hands held together on his chest, fingers interlocked.

' _To think that we would spend some time together as a couple like this…'_

Houki lowers herself to the floor and onto her legs. She approaches Raiden's side quietly so as to not disturb his sleep. He looked at peace with himself, like he was ready to be entombed.

"Forgive me," Houki quietly said to the sleeping Raiden. "I know how I might've scared you with my attitude."

She gently grabs Raiden's hand as she continues displaying her thoughts. "To be honest, I was really happy when you held my hand. I promise that if you hold my hand again, I will show you my best side."

A part of Houki felt embarrassed that she was doing this in the middle of the night. They were in Korea and in the middle of a war. To her, now was not the time to thinking such romantic things, not with the danger hitting close to home. Though her body wanted this in that she wanted to continue holding onto Raiden's hand, her mind thought otherwise as she lets go bashfully.

But Raiden grabs it back gently, catching her by surprise. The lion moans and growls lowly in his sleep.

"Raiden, you were awake—" asked Houki but heard his calm sleeping noise, making her sigh. She brought that hand over to her chest, the back of his hand feeling her heartbeat.

"No, not yet… But it would be nice if this reaches you in your dreams…" Houki said with a gentle smile.

After a moment or two, Houki decides to get more bolder. Gently inserting herself into the bed, she lifts Raiden's head to her lap and brushes the lion's silver hair softly. Raiden's head twitched in response, but it looked like he was enjoying it. This was the first time Houki had ever done something bold like this, but she liked the feeling of it.

Her mother's lullaby that she used to sing to Houki when she was a child came to her head. It was a lullaby that was sung at night whenever she was a child getting ready to sleep in bed. And yet, now was the perfect moment for her to sing it to the sleeping lion, who had been through so much.

( **Author's note** : _It is the song Sadame by Ryoka Yuzuki. You can YouTube it or find it on iTunes underneath AQUAPLUS_ )

 **shizuka ni otozureru iro naki sekai** (Quietly a colorless world appears)

 **subete no toki o tome nemuri ni tsuku** (All time stops as it falls asleep)

 **kanashimi yorokobi o atsumete hito** **wa** (The people that bear both joy and grief)

 **nagare shi toki no naka yasuragi miru** (Find peace through the current of time)

 **umareiki kiete yuku hito no sadame no naka** (The people who are born and live disappear through fate)

 **dare mo mina sora no hoshi ni kasukana negai takusu** (Each and every one of them entrusts their faint wishes to the stars in the sky)

 **hisoka ni kagayakeru ma ten no hoshi** (The stars that are high in the sky secretly shine)

 **chihei no kanata e to nagarekieru** (They drift over the horizon and disappear)

* * *

Back in Pyongyang, in the Ryongsong Residence where the Supreme Leader lives in, in a dark room underneath the building, Kim Soo-lee watches his shadowy companion in a chair who has her back turned on him since she is watching the computer monitor.

"Hmm… You seem oddly happy today, my lady," Kim Soo-lee notices. "Is it because Phantom Task's roster continues to grow steadily?"

The Teacher chuckles. "That's not why, Supreme Leader. It's because Madoka Orimura has finally found her conviction."

From the monitor she watches while sitting on a comfortable leather chair, the Teacher looks at her student in waiting, along with the other IS pilots of Phantom Task and of the KPA IS.

"Phantom Task needs people who will get behind her principles. I'll leave all of the decisions to her for now. If she asks for help, then of course I'll step in and guide her. That's not a problem as I see it."

The Teacher, from behind her red beak-like mask, smiles gleefully.

"In fact, I've been waiting for the day when she seeks my aid."

Behind the Teacher and the Supreme Leader were large test tube tanks filled with humanoid bodies in the form of children but were cybernetically altered, like they were that of cyborgs. They were suspended in the tank, sleeping in the green liquid-like substance as bubbles ascend to the top.

"I'm preparing for her to become the next me. The next Brunhilde. My successor."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

A chapter in which everyone takes a break from fighting. Like I said, I intend to make every two chapters a fight chapter followed by a break from fighting chapter just to not overdo it and bore the readers.

Madoka and Ichika's meeting was tense. But it all comes down to what Madoka's conviction is as noted by her Teacher at the end. My hero Academia reference of course but the scene of All Might and All For One at Tartarus was done so well.

And now we got a beach scene. This was pretty fun to do. Just FYI, Ichika and Chifuyu are not in this because the latter finds out what Ichika had done in his meeting with Madoka. After all, the situation with the Orimura family is already tense enough as it is.

And finally, ending it with the Teacher's goals for Madoka, along with an allusion of who her real identity is.

Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!


End file.
